Archieval Revival: The mini series
by SuperiorSoul0
Summary: After taking back Petropolis, Dudley, Kitty, and their new allies embark on a series of adventures to thwart the evil plans of Zero and OMEGA while handling their own personal lives. I don't claim anything. TUFF Puppy belongs to Nick. OC's are mine. R&R. Every chapter is an episode.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day in Petropolis for most especially since it was liberated and took a good few months to rebuild. One such place was TUFF HQ which had it's logo running down each of it's four sides. Inside, Kitty was in her office working on some paperwork for Herbert. Kitty Katswell was one of the best agents and she was promoted to be the replacement for Herbert once he was decommissioned. Herbert Dumbrowski was a flea who ran a smooth ship, but being elderly and forgetful, a new chief had to be named. All was still for a bit until Kitty started noticing someone was missing. She stopped for a minute and did a look around.

"Where's Dudley?", she asked Tammy the secretary.

Tammy was a tan rabbit who often helped agents when they had personal problems and she checked her files.

"Well, Dudley appears to be running a little late today.", Tammy reported with a smile.

Kitty sighed. Dudley Puppy was a white dog and Kitty's ex-partner. Usually the only thing he ever wore was a black t-shirt and nothing else. But all that changed after a while when Zero came along. Zero was a hell hound and had taken the world under his sway. Just the mere memory made her spine shiver. She had faced him before and he was certainly a devil incarnated. Dudley had bargained with him and Zero turned him into one of his monstrosities to terrorize people. She managed to escape and find a fellow agency named ULTRA. There, they found help and were able to liberate Petropolis from Zero's control, but the black devil was still out there causing seriously nasty trouble. Now things had gone back to normal( if one would call it that). Just when she was done remembering, Dudley came in through the elevator. He was wearing his black shirt and then he stumbled when he tried walking over. Kitty saw he was wearing pants and she knew too well that Dudley and pants didn't mix well.

"You're late.", Kitty told him as he made his way over.

"Sorry Kitty.", Dudley said rather nervous, "I just had a little trouble with my pants."

Kitty sighed again. Stuff like this happened whenever Dudley was around. Even though his shenanigans caused some grief, she knew Dudley was special. According to a scan, Dudley was the perfect blend of every domesticated dog known and their abilities such as a German shepherd's courage, bloodhound nose,greyhound speed, malamute stamina, and other such abilities although Kitty would prefer that he made more thought out decisions rather than just rush into things. Just then the alarm went off. Kitty and Dudley made it to the monitor and saw Dark Wolf appear on screen. Dark Wolf was the director of ULTRA and now that Zero had control over most of the world, his agency was deployed on behalf of the United Nations.

"This is Dark Wolf to TUFF. Over?"

"Over where?", Dudley asked.

"You say that to end transmission.", Kitty told him.

"Anyway", Dark Wolf continued, "we just got a hold of an enemy transporting operation down in the Nevada desert. My top team has been deployed and will need further assistance. They'll fill you in when you meet up with them. Dark Wolf out."

Dark Wolf faded from the screen and Kitty turned to Dudley.

"Well Dudley, looks like another mission on our hands.", she told him.

Dudley said nothing. He was too busy getting used to his pants. Kitty just held him til the tube system sent them down to the Tuffmobile. Kitty took the driver's seat since Dudley tended to drive a little rashly. And in less than a minute, the car shifted into flight mode and was off to Nevada.

Jeremiah and Iris had usual desert missions before, and this one was no different. Jeremiah and Iris were Dark Wolf's top operatives and number one team. Jeremiah was wearing his usual bluish gray sneaking suit, black gloves and combat boots as he normally wore as a default setting. His white fur was brushed and his brown hair was rimmed by a black headband. Iris being a cat wore similar, but different kind of sneaking suit. Her's was scarlet and she wore white gloves that came to her elbows and black high heels. Despite this, both operatives had matching utility belts and they got along rather well. At this moment, Jeremiah and Iris were going to a meeting point where Dark Wolf had told them to go for special help.

"Any idea what Zero's up to down in these parts?", Iris asked Jeremiah.

Before being a secret agent, Jeremiah was once one of Zero's goons, but he went rouge and now being called a renegade. That would explain why Zero's goons felt little to nothing while fighting him. Due to this, Jeremiah had vital experience in fighting and knowing how Zero's forces operated.

"Not sure.", Jeremiah said over his shoulder as he continued to drive, "But we'll know soon enough. Zero had quite an outpost back there. Too bad they bailed before we got close enough to get anything good."

Jeremiah was driving his Ultra-cycle which really had quite the arsenal with Iris seated behind him and holding on. So far, all that was around was the desert as far as they could see. Jeremiah turned a handlebar of the cycle and it then flew into the air and shifted into flight mode. That was when Jeremiah's radar went off. Iris used the rear view mirrors to see the Tuffmobile flying behind. As the vehicles neared each other, Jeremiah could see that Dudley was sleeping and Kitty was noticing them.

After a brief moment to get Dudley up, Kitty started a conversation.

"So what's in Nevada?"

"So far, Zero's transporting merchandise from Vegas, but we don't know what.", Jeremiah stated, "That's why we're going in and see what's up."

Kitty got the details pretty well. Dudley however did not.

"So we just see what Zero's taking back to his domain?", Dudley asked, "Where's the fighting?"

"We fight only when we need to.", Jeremiah said sternly, "This is a scouting and sabotage based mission. And for your sake Puppy, you had better not louse it up."

Jeremiah pulled away as his bike did a full spin in the air and dived. Dudley watched, but not in awe.

"Show-off.", he muttered to himself.

Jeremiah always seemed to be the better spy than Dudley, but who could blame him? Jeremiah showed Dudley some fighting styles, but Jeremiah's way of "teaching" wasn't exactly fun. One time, Jeremiah had his class of rookies crawl under barbed wire which wasn't all that bad until Jeremiah electrified it. He loosened up a little after Dudley showed some potential, but not much. As the two teams made their way back to the desert's surface, Dudley and Kitty got out while Jeremiah's bike shifted into a metal cube that could be used as a paperweight.

"Do we have to do a mission in this heat?", Dudley asked as he wiped sweat off his brow.

Jeremiah ignored him as Iris and him( who both looked cool as cucumbers) did a look around. Dudley was about to walk over, but Kitty stopped him.

"We're supposed to be working with them.", she informed him, "You will show them respect."

Just then, Kitty got a call on her communicator and she answered.

"Kitty?", Herbert asked over the transmission, "We need you back at HQ. You are the new chief after all til my decommission."

Kitty sighed.

"Coming Herbert.", she said as she hung up.

Dudley looked crushed and Kitty thought fast.

"Hey, I'll be back faster than you think.", she told him.

Dudley felt a little better, but not a lot as Kitty got back in the car, and drove off. Jeremiah noticed Kitty wasn't around and he made his way over.

"Alright, listen up", he said harshly, "we're going into Vegas to see what it is that Zero's sending back to him."

Iris understood perfectly, but Jeremiah kept his eye on Dudley.

"Any shenanigans from you, and I'll have you down for fifty push ups every morning for a month.", he threatened.

From the look on his face, even Dudley didn't argue. Jeremiah also noticed Dudley was wearing pants , so he eased up a bit.

"So it's just the three of us?", Dudley asked.

"Not quite.", a voice answered.

Dudley, Jeremiah, and Iris turned to see Dorian materialize out of thin air, but Jeremiah and Iris both knew that he was just removing stealth. Dr. Dorian Kaiser was Jeremiah's third group member and the brains from the looks of it. He hardly left his laboratory, but in certain cases he made exceptions. Instead of glasses like most smart guys wore, Dorian wore goggles, an orange polo shirt, blue jeans and sandals. But what made Dorian stand out was the metal harness he wore under his lab coat ant the four mechanical tentacles attached to it. Dorian's reddish brown hair was combed by one as the other three just moved every now and again.

"So, done inventing Doc?", Jeremiah asked.

Doc was Dorian's nickname and he was used to it.

"For now.", Dorian stated, "How are those body thermos doing?"

"Body thermos?", Dudley asked.

One of Dorian's tentacles reached over and hooked a small device on Dudley's shoulder. After a press and a turn, Dudley felt his body get cooler.

"As long as you wear this, you'll stay at 98.6 degrees.",Dorian told him, "That's room temperature."

Dudley looked perplexed.

"What's room temperature?", he asked.

"Never mind that boys, we got work to do.", Jeremiah said clearly.

"Of course.", Dorian stated as he pulled a small sphere from his lab coat pocket and tossed it into the air high. It hovered up there for a minute, then came back down into Dorian's hand and printed off a piece of paper with Morse code on it.

"Our target's in a Vegas casino."Dorian reported.

Normally Vegas was a place that was full of light in the evenings. Now that Zero took over, it was more like an enormous ghost town. As the four agents made their way down the rugged and broken sidewalks, tumbleweeds blew by in the dusty desert breeze. It was quiet, a little too quiet for some but Jeremiah's team had experience in this. Dudley on the other hand was still having trouble walking in his pants. Every time he tried to keep up, he fell over.

"Pants are causing too much trouble!", he cried out, "Gotta get them off!"

Dudley bit down on the seat of his pants, but was stopped when Jeremiah(who had made his way over in record time) pulled him off the ground.

"What's the problem now?", Jeremiah said harshly.

"My pants are causing me trouble.", Dudley complained, "I really think that-"

"Your pants stay on.", Jeremiah interrupted, "Just keep up and leave the thinking to me. And don't yell, you'll let our enemies know we're here."

Jeremiah noticed Dudley's tail wasn't sticking out of his pants so he made a quick slit and Dudley's tail popped out before he turned Dudley's head to see it.

"Satisfied?"

Dudley felt it was best not to answer. Jeremiah took that as a 'yes' and caught up with his team with Dudley right behind( he was doing better now that his tail was visible to him at least). After walking and scanning for several hours, it was getting close to sundown. Normally the lights would go up, but everything remained dark and getting darker. Jeremiah's team quickly got their night vision lenses on while Dudley was trying to find some night vision goggles. But they had no time for chatting because the sound of moving cars was heading their way. They jumped into nearby alleys and watched as several trucks drove by carrying what seemed like a lot of rubble. After the trucks disappeared into the darkness, the agents came out again. Heading in the direction the trucks came from, they turned a corner or two and then saw something worth seeing. Most of the Vegas structures were being torn down and rebuilt into some kind of gateway and knowing Zero, it was one that lead to his domain. Several androids were patrolling around while above near the gate, Damien, Zero's second in command, seemed to be overlooking things. Just seeing him made Dudley feel uneasy. Damien was a dark gray monster wolf that Dudley once turned into. And unlike Dudley, Damien wore dark pants, and his red eyes were penetrating like his master's. He also wore a large dark trench coat and he was in deep conversation for the moment. Just then more trucks came by, and several large cranes lifted out large bundles of mechanical parts and other cranes dropped in debris back into the truck before the truck drove away and the next truck in line took it's place. But what were they up to? Dorian activated his stealth field which covered the group before they moved in for closer inspection.

Damien looked on and it was clear to see he wasn't pleased.

"Zero has me working here to the bone, and for what?!", he yelled, "Transporting the stuff and letting my genius go to waste?!"

"Oh stop complaining already.", Galaril said calmly as he materialized nearby.

Galail was a nightmare horse from his black body to his flaming red mane, hooves, and eyes. He was wearing dark gray pants like Damien and glowing red markings on his skin. Normally Galaril would wear a trench coat, but now his pants were what he was wearing now a days. Galaril was Zero's adviser, or so he claimed because some of Zero's goons questioned on whether Galaril was trustworthy or not due to Galaril manipulating anyone he could to get his way. And Damien was one of those people.

"I do not have time to deal with your sly words fiend.", he sneered, "And if you're here, this had better be important."

Galaril thought fast.

"How would Zero feel if he knew that you had foes in your midst?"

Damien didn't have to wait for that, he got one of his androids and sent it off to alert the others. By now, Zero called in on the communication crystal Damien had in his pocket.

"Zero to Damien. The last convoy is being deployed to your location. Don't let Galaril get out of hand and don't lose this last batch of material no matter what."

"Understood sir.", Damien reported into the crystal before putting it back in and turning to Galaril, "Now I'm on guard duty. What next?"

"All part of the job, right?", Galaril asked with a shrug.

Damien sighed heavily.

"Don't think I'm letting you off easy Galaril. You have a lot to make up for due to the act you pulled on Dudley."

Galaril looked thoughtful, but he quickly knew Damien was baiting him so he said nothing.

I think we all know what came next. It all started with the trucks being blown and Jeremiah's group( plus Dudley) went on the offensive. Battling on the truck tops against androids, cranes and such, this was now getting good. Dorian was able to hold his own with four opponents at one time. Iris was holding off as well getting her footing. And Jeremiah and Dudley were locked back to back as they fought the circle of foes that had formed around them.

"Now this is more like it.", Dudley said as he whacked an android's head piece clean off and it landed in a dug hole, "Hey, hole in one!"

"Don't mind that, just keep fighting.", Jeremiah said as he cleaved three bots with one swipe, "Good thing I got these babies when I did."

Dudley could relate. Jeremiah had a set of retractable claws that made him even more formidable although he used them for close combat rather than other means. The cranes were good opponents, but the team persevered until fireballs started flying their way. And who was throwing these flames with such accuracy? Damien, that's who. And when Damien saw Dudley, his coat opened into giant bat wings and he flew over with Galaril following. Jeremiah thought fast.

"Iris, take Doc and get this convoy to stop. Dudley and I will take these goons.", Jeremiah called over to Iris who nodded and followed Dorian toward the front after Dorian took a sample of the material the truck was hauling( he would analyze it shortly). Galaril and Damien came on to the truck surface in combat positions and Dudley and Jeremiah got into their own.

"Well, well. How nice to see you boys.", Galaril said smiling fiendishly.

Jeremiah sneer got darker.

"Actions speak louder than words Galaril.", Jeremiah said.

"Indeed.", Damien said.

And that's when things got chaotic. With the truck swerving at most places, it was hard to get footing, but Jeremiah managed. Dudley however had a little difficulty. Engaging these two was trouble enough and with Jeremiah calling down lightning to assist, it was truly a fight that rocked the truck. The fists and elements flew, but eventually, both villains were subdued. But they didn't seem beat. They looked happy.

"Impressive, renegades.", Damien said devilishly, "but we'll have to finish this another time. Zero already has what he wanted from here."

And before Dudley or Jeremiah could react, Galaril opened an infernal portal behind Damien and himself which closed the moment they entered. Luckily, the convoy was stopped and ULTRA had sent back up squads to confiscate the material with Kitty showing up alongside them. As they drove back to Petropolis, Kitty got intel on what went on.

"So, Zero was harvesting radioactive material found in this district?", Kitty asked.

"According to my scan, the material has extreme levels of plutonium that could make explosions more lethal.", Dorian put in, "Luckily I could conduct an anti version of it to make it less effective."

"That's good news, except that Damien and Galaril got away, but they'll be back to run again the cowards.", Jeremiah growled, "And I was hoping to get a little information out of them."

"Well, one place down, and a ton more to go.", Dudley said as he collapsed in his car seat and was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley drove his car down the street avoiding several plasma blasts from Jeremiah who was driving behind him on his motorcycle. Jeremiah was formidable, but Dudley wasn't going down easily. He pressed one of his car's buttons and sent several shots back. Jeremiah swerved out of the way and start driving across the surrounding building sides. Dudley was impressed. Jeremiah was a good driver and quite the expert on vehicle combat. That was when Jeremiah's cycle glided off the buildings and right in front of Dudley and Jeremiah( without looking back) pressed one of his cycles buttons. The back of Jeremiah's cycle opened and sent a small device to Jeremiah who turned it and sent it flying in front of him. It landed near a park where a finish line was seen. Jeremiah passed by, and when Dudley got close, the device Jeremiah planted went off and caused Dudley's car to pause right on the spot.

"Of course he used that one.", Dudley muttered to himself.

By the time the device wore off, Dudley hit the gas. But when he got past the finish line, he saw that Jeremiah already had a chocolate doughnut in his hand, and a pleased smile on his face. Dudley hit the gas further, but as he got close, Jeremiah jumped at the last second and caused Dudley to crash into a dumpster. CRASH! By the time Dudley crawled over to the spot Jeremiah was standing, Jeremiah was licking his fingers and he turned to face him when he was done.

"When exactly did you get your driver's license?", Jeremiah asked, "You really need to work on your driving."

Dudley just got to his feet and looked cross.

"When was it allowed for you to cheat like you did earlier?", he shot back.

"You need to learn to expect the unexpected.", Jeremiah said calmly, "You never know what the enemy has in mind."

It was a sunny summer day, and the air was fresh and nice smelling. Jeremiah had Dudley put in a driving course for a training method. The first one to make it to the finish line got a chocolate doughnut(Jeremiah often used food to get Dudley to do things Jeremiah wanted). Just before the conversation could get any further along, they were interrupted by a transmission from their communicators.

"Dudley, Jeremiah."

It was Dark Wolf as usual when they answered. Jeremiah was at the ready while Dudley just stared.

"I have a mission for the two of you.", Dark Wolf stated.

"Another one?", Dudley complained, "Dark Wolf, we've clobbered the Chameleon and Francisco down in Louisiana, shot down Bird Brain and his armada in the Rockies, and undermined Snaptrap in Colorado. I'm worn out."

"The enemy doesn't rest Puppy.", Dark Wolf said harshly, "And we have a job to do. There's been a disturbance in California. You two get over there and see what's going on."

"I'll be there on the double.", Jeremiah said with a salute.

"And you?", Dark Wolf asked Dudley who sighed.

"On it, sir.", Dudley answered.

"Good.", Dark Wolf said, "Best of luck. Dark Wolf out."

As Dudley and Jeremiah made their way over in Dudley's car( Jeremiah was driving and his cycle was put away), Dudley looked at Jeremiah perplexed.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing all these missions?", he asked.

"Asks the one who shirks work on more than one occasion?", Jeremiah countered with a raised eyebrow.

Dudley sighed. Jeremiah hardly ever stopped working. Whenever he was done with a mission Dark Wolf sent him on( regardless of how ridiculous it was), Jeremiah would always pester him for another. Dudley on the other hand hardly put in effort on his job and Jeremiah knew for a fact that he slept on the job no matter how much Dudley denied it. Because of this, Jeremiah and Dudley were usually paired hoping that they would rub off on each other. That seemed to work for a while, but now it seemed Jeremiah had higher expectations whenever Dudley was out in the field. As they approached the coastline, Jeremiah settled the car in a parking lot nearby and both dogs got out to look around.

"Are you sure this is where Dark Wolf told us to go?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah didn't answer. He had his nose to the ground and was sniffing around. Dudley tried following, but then he paused.

"Jeremiah?", he asked and seeing that Jeremiah was ignoring him talked louder, "Jeremiah? Jeremiah?"

"What?!", Jeremiah asked looking up and it was plain to see he was not happy that Dudley interrupted his investigation.

"I have to use the bathroom.", Dudley said straining to keep himself from going.

"Then go to the outhouse and go.", Jeremiah said harshly.

"I don't know how to take off my pants.", Dudley complained.

Jeremiah huffed angrily, then walked Dudley over to a nearby outhouse.

"Told you not to drink all that lemonade before we left.", Jeremiah said harshly.

"I was thirsty.", Dudley explained, "Racing vehicles wears me out and I get thirsty when I'm driving."

"A lot of things wear you out.", Jeremiah stated as he helped Dudley into the outhouse.

I'll spare the details on what went on in there, but bottom line is that Dudley did his biz, and then Jeremiah and him were back on the field. So far the beach looked pretty rugged. The snack shacks were decimated and sand lay in piles as though a twister came through the joint. Just then, Dudley noticed something in the sand and picked it up.

"What's this?", he wondered as he dusted the sand off.

Jeremiah came over to see what Dudley was doing and noticed Dudley's discovery.

"Looks like a wrapper piece.", Jeremiah stated as he got a good look.

"But to what?", Dudley asked.

"We should get this to Doc. He'll have a theory.", Jeremiah said calmly.

As Dudley and Jeremiah left in Dudley's car, hidden among the desert ferns were Byron and Glacia Gemini. The two weasels were Zero's henchmen and personal spies that usually investigated the progress of Zero's other underlings.

"I guess that test run was-", Byron started.

"A success.", Glacia finished.

The weasels had a hobby of finishing their sentences with one finishing the other. If Byron started, Glacia would finish and when Glacia started, Byron finished.

"Good thing we got our subjects out before-",Glacia stated.

"The rebels showed up.", Byron agreed, "Master will want to hear-"

"About this.", Glacia finished.

The weasels each drew a device from the pockets of their trench coats and opened a portal to Zero's domain which closed the moment they entered( hey, they had to be sure they were not followed). They didn't have to go far to find Zero. Besides his dark pants and white flaming hair, Zero's trench coat was a bright yellow. Zero was busy overlooking his realm from his iron citadel balcony when the Gemini approach from behind. As Zero turned around the Gemini both dropped into a knell.

"Arise.", Zero said as he turned around causing his coat to swish.

The Gemini rose as the hell hound continued.

"Do the rebels know what we did?"

"No.", answered Glacia, "They didn't find anything that-"

"Might give us away.", Byron finished.

Zero didn't look amused.

"The rebels are not to be underestimated.", Zero said scornfully, "I know they found a piece of a wrapper of our product. And don't think that Jackal will figure it out. I know he will. But his charge will pause him and the wrapper piece is similar to other normal wrappers so we have an edge."

Just then, the black orb in the room behind the Gemini started to glow a bright red as though it was containing a fireball. Zero and the Gemini hurried over and although someone was talking to them, they knew who it was.

"This is 05 to Zero. Everything is set and at your command."

"Do not get carried away 05.", Zero stated, "The rebels are on the case."

"Let them come.", 05 answered, "I'll be sure to bring you their crushed skulls on a plate. But for now, I'll get your orders underway."

"Do not fail me 05.", Zero warned with his frown darkening, "You know the penalty if you fail."

Back at ULTRA HQ, Jeremiah and Dudley were hanging out in the Sassy Salmon. The place was where ULTRA operatives could unwind, take a break, or just hang out whenever the job got stressful or they wanted to have a good time. Some other operatives were on the dance floor busting a move to the smooth jazz playing while others chatted and the rest were enjoying the hot food that was being served. Jeremiah was at the counter deep in thought while Dudley was scarfing down his food and whatever didn't get in his mouth ended up on his shirt. Jeremiah looked his way and looked disgusted.

"Anybody tell you to chew your food more slowly?", Jeremiah asked looking cross.

Dudley tried answering, but his mouth was so full it all came out as a bunch of muffled mumbling. Jeremiah fortunately could tell what he said, but it didn't lift his mood.

"Yes I know the food is delicious, but still it is considered rude to chew so noisily like you are."

"That's some appetite your friend has there.", a bartender said as he cleared the counter nearby, "Is he at least tasting the food?"

Dudley had swallowed what was in his mouth and nodded.

"Never had food like this in about twelve hours."

"Actually you had breakfast about three hours back.", Jeremiah stated.

"In dog years", Dudley said crossly, "that is-"

"Three hours.", Jeremiah said cutting Dudley off, "I did the math so I know what I'm talking about."

Just then, a commercial came on to the television hanging behind the counter.

"Gym equipment taking up too much space?! Gym membership too expensive?! Routines not working out?! Well now you too can have muscles! With our latest protein bar: the Gene Reinforce bar!"

Dudley and Jeremiah looked on as the screen showed several models take a bar from the table they were standing in front of. They then unwrapped a portion, took a bite and swallowed after chewing a bit. As if by magic, the models physical muscles got bigger until they looked like professional bodybuilders.

"Just bite, chew, swallow, and BOOM! You got the body that most bodybuilders get after a year's worth of training and exercise! NO more bulky machines, NO more gym, and NO more diet plans! Just bite, chew, and swallow! That's it! The only thing you're doing wrong is sitting around, so go out and get your Gene Reinforce bar today and get the body you always wished you could get!"

The end of the commercial showed a close up of the product as the models flexed their new super strong bodies which caused their shirts to tear making them look tougher. Jeremiah was not inspired by the commercial, but Dudley was just staring as if he just saw his future.

"You're not thinking of getting that are you?", Jeremiah asked as he noticed Dudley's expression, "You do know that was just a commercial right?"

"I gotta get one of those.", Dudley said as he got up from his chair and started to leave.

Jeremiah however stood up too and stopped him before he left.

"Why in the world would you want that kind of muscles when we're tough enough already?", Jeremiah asked raising an eyebrow.

"Call it a hunch, Jeremiah.", Dudley said trying to look determined, "Back in high school I really goofed up in gym class and the others were much better than me."

"That's because you were too lazy to try anything out.", Jeremiah pointed out, "I looked over your high school grades and Physical Education was certainly one of your lowest."

Dudley was stunned. How did Jeremiah know about his grades?

"And besides, muscles and a tan don't make the man.", Jeremiah continued.

"How did you know I was gonna say something like that?", Dudley asked.

"Experience.", Jeremiah answered, "Now let's get going. I think I know where the next phase of this series of events is gonna be."

Several hours later, Jeremiah and Dudley were attending a bodybuilding competition in Minnesota. Most of the crowd was eager to see how the competition was going to go. Jeremiah however kept lookout and Dudley had already gotten some nachos at the concessions stand.

"Why are we here again?", Dudley asked Jeremiah.

"To find some answers.", Jeremiah answered, "Now let's move."

Jeremiah headed toward the back of the arena where the bodybuilders were getting in some last minute touch ups. Some were getting the bronze effect rub on, others were posing in front of the mirrors, and the rest were just relaxing on the benches. As Jeremiah and Dudley walked along monitoring each one, Dudley finished his nachos and tossed his leftovers in the trash bin nearby. Jeremiah pointed over to a German shepherd who was in his blue speedo and getting a bronzing effect applied.

"There's our guy. He'll know what's up."

The shepherd( who had his bronzing effect finished) overheard and when he saw Jeremiah smiled and walked over.

"Well look who's here.", he said with a jovial voice that seemed to come from below his muscles.

The shepherd extended a hand and Jeremiah shook it.

"Nice to see you too Blake.", Jeremiah said, "How's the workout going?"

"Putting it to the test today.", Blake answered, "Been working on my chest."

Blake flexed his strong pecs to show his point. Then he noticed Dudley.

"So who's this?"

"Oh right.", Jeremiah said, "You haven't met my new student yet. This is Dudley."

"Nice to meet you.", Dudley said as he held out his own hand which still had melted cheese on it.

Blake took a washcloth from a nearby rack and wiped Dudley's hand clean before shaking it.

"Blake McCloud. Bodybuilder in training. Nice to meet you too."

Jeremiah didn't waste time.

"Blake, we heard there is a new protein bar on the market. Have you been using it?"

Blake looked worried.

"No. I don't use shortcuts in my training methods, but some of the others do. Follow me."

Blake led Dudley and Jeremiah into the locker room and took a duffel bag out of his. He then reached in and pulled out a Gene Reinforce bar. It was still wrapped.

"How did you get one?", Dudley asked Blake.

"Came in the mail.", Blake answered, " I was in the middle of some bench presses when my doorbell rang. Nobody was there, but a package was. There was even a note."

"You still have the note?", Jeremiah asked.

Blake put the protein bar on a nearby bench, reached into his bag again and pulled out a piece of paper which he handed to Jeremiah who unfolded it and started reading.

"Just got this off the line. Use it well.", Jeremiah read.

Just then, a whistle sounded off in the direction of the stage area.

"Well, that's my cue.", Blake answered, "Wish me luck."

Blake left and Jeremiah and Dudley put his bag back in his locker before leaving.

"How does he know you?", Dudley asked Jeremiah.

"We met on the beach back in my early agent days.", Jeremiah answered, "He wanted to get motivated so I suggested bodybuilding which he seemed to take rather well. I visited often to track his progress and in turn, he got where he now is."

Back in the stands, Jeremiah and Dudley watched as the competition started up. There was certainly a lot of posing going on. After several got scored by the judges, Blake walked on and did his routine. Just as he was about to finish, thick smoke covered the area. Shortly after it cleared, several really large muscular hulks had appeared in the stands and without warning, they each let out a loud shout and began wrecking the joint. Most of the crowd left, but Dudley and Jeremiah jumped into the fray. Blake even joined in by throwing Jeremiah and Dudley some training equipment to use as weaponry. After clobbering the huge brutes, Jeremiah and Dudley paused to catch their breath.

"Not bad. But let's see how you fare against me now.", a voice boomed nearby.

Dudley, Jeremiah, and Blake turned to see a huge pit bull standing on the stage. The muscles on this dog were bigger than any Dudley ever saw. His black hair was cropped and his shorts were in tatters( as if he tore out of them). That's when he flexed as well.

"Allow me to make introductions. I'm Monster 05. Shaun "Beat-Down" Johnson."

Johnson attacked as soon as he finished. With strength like that, Jeremiah avoided each swing. Dudley tried to hit Johnson back, but Johnson's muscles made his skin hard as rocks. Blake had vanished and soon, Johnson had Dudley and Jeremiah cornered.

"Now, we finish this.", Johnson sneered as he prepared to swing and crush Dudley and Jeremiah.

Just then a whistle sounded off. Johnson turned to see Blake fire from a speedo he made into a slingshot an unwrapped Gene Reinforce bar directly into his mouth. Blake fired another one and another one. With each one, Johnson got bigger and bigger til finally, he toppled over. Johnson tried moving, but his muscles were too big to even lift.

"Why can't I move?!", Johnson yelled.

"Never use shortcuts when working out.", Blake answered as he walked over.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Johnson was apprehended and taken to jail for unfair sportsmanship and destruction of property. The competition continued as Dudley and Jeremiah met up with Dark Wolf outside.

"Well done agents.", Dark Wolf stated, "We managed to get an antidote for the victims of Johnson's bodybuilding bars and they'll return to normal soon."

Then Blake walked out(fully dressed) and came over. Dudley looked eager.

"Who won?", Dudley asked.

Blake pointed to the golden first place belt where his tank top and pants met.

"Congratulations Blake.", Jeremiah said.

"Thanks.", said Blake blushing, "The judges saw how I stayed behind after the rest left so the vote was obvious."

With another mission down, and a bad guy off to jail, Dudley and Jeremiah were following Dark Wolf back to base. Jeremiah saw Dudley fell asleep in the car seat and he put a blanket over him.

"You've earned it.", Jeremiah said with a smile, "You really did."


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty Katswell was a little worn out. Ever since she became the new chief of TUFF, she had a lot of work on her hands. She sorted paperwork, gathered information, and had to keep everyone in line. She was just finishing up when she turned her desk radio on.

"And next up on our list: Sabrina and the Sirens. Voted the number one band since the Hunky Monkeys. Their manager however was once again unavailable for interviews. Now here's Sabrina and the Sirens with their hit song: Let's Battle."

Just as the song was about to start, there came a crash from the TUFF common area. Kitty switched her radio off and headed out her office door. She found the area really messed up and when she saw Dudley over a pile of rubble, she knew exactly who to ask.

"What happened?", she asked Dudley with her hands on her hips.

Dudley was sweating bullets, but he answered her like he was supposed to.

"I was listening to Sabrina and the Sirens.", he pointed to the music player and headphones he was carrying, "Next thing I knew, I was off the walls and wrecking all kinds of stuff. I don't know why."

Kitty walked over and examined the disk she popped out of Dudley's music player.

"Dudley, don't you think that this Sabrina is a little weird? She shows up out of nowhere and she's the next big thing in music? Something tells me that there's more to this than we think."

That was when the TUFF monitor came on and Dark Wolf was there.

"Is this TUFF HQ?", Dark Wolf asked.

Dark Wolf was the director of another agency called ULTRA. His agents and him were working on behalf of the United Nations and with Zero and his goons on the loose, they were certainly needed.

"What's up Dark Wolf?", Kitty asked as Dudley and her walked close to the monitor.

"It's Sabrina.", Dark Wolf answered, "Ever since she came up in the music industry, she's been touring the United States bringing chaos and violence wherever she goes."

Dark Wolf put a side screen on which showed crowds of pedestrians wearing Sabrina and the Sirens themed gear fighting it out like it was a rumble.

"That happened after Sabrina showed up.", Dark Wolf stated as he turned the side screen off, "I sent Jeremiah to investigate and he took Iris with him."

"Jeremiah's on the case?", Dudley asked.

Dudley had a high respect for thinking he was the best agent in the world. All that changed when Jeremiah came along. The white wolf was always proving he was the better agent and Dudley thought he was just showing off. Dark Wolf looked perplexed.

"I'll keep an eye out and let you know what I find out. Dark Wolf out."

And Dark Wolf vanished from the screen leaving it blank. Kitty turned to Dudley who was already going through the TUFF chute to where his car was.

"Does he even have a plan?". Kitty asked herself.

That was when Herbert Dumbrowski( the ex-chief of TUFF) hopped over and landed on a nearby desk. Although he was a flea, everyone took him seriously.

"You want to go along?", he asked her, "I can handle things while you're both gone."

Kitty smiled and headed to the chute, but she stopped a minute.

"Thanks chief.", she said before she entered, "Just try not to wreck the place while I'm gone please."

Herbert sighed.

"Throw a polka party that got out of hand one time, and you never forget do you?"

Most of the time Jeremiah was off training in ULTRA's training grounds working on his moves. But when a mission called, he was at the ready and set to go as always. This time Iris Patra came for the ride. Iris was Jeremiah's partner and like Kitty she was a cat also though she was an Abyssinian cat with a rare fawn colored coat rather than a tan tabby like Kitty. Riding behind Jeremiah on his motorcycle, Iris held on around Jeremiah's waist. Her blonde hair flowed behind her as Jeremiah drove on. Iris and Jeremiah's sneaking suits were very similar, but different. While Jeremiah's sneaking suit was bluish gray, Iris had her's in scarlet. And in contrast to Jeremiah's black leather gloves and military boots, Iris had white gloves that came to her elbows and black high heels. Jeremiah and Iris had just finished up a mission in Canada and were on their way to the destination Dark Wolf sent over their communicators.

"We're close to the border.", Jeremiah stated, "Time for a new look."

"Any in mind?", Iris asked.

Jeremiah smiled back at her in his rear view mirror and that was all Iris had to see. Jeremiah clicked a button on his belt buckle and in less than a minute his sneaking suit became a black leather jacket with matching pants. His gloves turned to fingerless ones, and his brown hair turned long,black and greasy. Iris clicked hers and she was now looking like one of those biker girls that ride alongside hard core bikers. Jeremiah had also added sideburns, a goatee, and a mustache that were just as greasy as his hair.

"This good enough?", Jeremiah asked using a rougher tone the way only bikers use.

" Just fine.", Iris answered as she adjusted her new leather jacket(which was scarlet).

Jeremiah saw that Iris was also wearing tights, her black high heels, a white scarf, and her blonde hair was now brown. This may be her first time using this kind of look, but man did she look hot. As the border gate came into view, Jeremiah noticed one car was already going through with the gate up. Iris could tell what Jeremiah had in mind so she held on tightly.

"You think we'll make it?", Iris asked as Jeremiah increased the speed.

"Oh relax, we will.", Jeremiah assured her.

Just as the gate started to go down again, Jeremiah and Iris were only a couple miles away. Jeremiah didn't look worried. His sensitive ears( so sensitive that they could hear air currents) had picked up that the driver of the van that went through mentioned that their relatives were coming and to let them by. As the gate was almost halfway down, Jeremiah and Iris slipped through without anyone seeing them and Jeremiah decreased the speed so he wouldn't get pulled over. Iris felt the decrease and loosened her grip on Jeremiah and gave a sigh of relief. Jeremiah smiled at her again.

"See? Told you we had nothing to worry about."

Iris smiled back. Jeremiah didn't say that exactly right, but she knew what he ment.

Kitty was looking over the mission briefing while Dudley drove the Tuffmobile(in flight mode) toward the destination or just driving it forward and pretending to be a good looking pilot( as he often did).

"Well, according to the description, Sabrina and her band are supposed to preform again in Houston Texas this Friday. That would be tomorrow night. We need to find out what's going on and-"

She paused a minute to see Dudley was hardly paying any attention.

"Hey! Didn't you hear a word I said?!", she yelled.

That got Dudley's attention.

"Sorry Kitty.", Dudley said, "I got carried away with my thoughts."

"You hardly have any thoughts.", Kitty said, "Don't deny it. I know for a fact that when you're on your own, you have no thoughts."

Dudley sighed. Kitty did have a point. At least he got the detail on where to go.

"Houston, Texas.", he said getting excited, "That means I can use my old west look again."

Kitty remembered that. One time Dudley and Kitty had to stop Snaptrap in an old west town and Dudley really got into character there( if one would call it that) although they were successful, Kitty assumed that Dudley kept that look in case the thought to use it came up again. Just as they were heading in, Dudley noticed something coming in. It was moving real fast and just past them as they got near ground level. It was only a second, but Kitty knew what it was.

"You think bikers learn a few driving lessons.", she said to Dudley.

Dudley was too busy driving the car to noticed that he was asked so Kitty assumed that she should just keep it to herself. They had just arrived in Houston to notice that most of the place was all hustle and bustle. It looked like everyone was getting ready for the big music festival that would take place later that night. Kitty landed the car in a parking lot outside the arena where the festival was going to take place when she noticed a large black bus pull up to the arena doors. As she walked a little closer, the bus pulled away. She did see the logo for Sabrina and the sirens on the side as the bus turned to corner and was out of sight.

"Did you use that?", Kitty asked Dudley, "You don't suppose that was Sabrina's bus do you?"

Before Dudley could answer, a hardcore biker pulled in on his cycle. Riding behind him was a girl that looked just as hardcore as he was.

"Someone call for some help?", the biker asked as he raised a greasy eyebrow.

"We didn't ask for help.", Dudley protested, "What's the big idea? This is our investigation."

The biker ignored him as his girl and him dismounted the bike. He clicked his keys and the cycle folded, shifted, and shrunk to a small metal cube which he put in his jacket pocket.

"We're here to see the show.", the biker stated, "We hear it's going to be a blast."

Without another word, the two bikers went inside the arena leaving Dudley and Kitty in the lot. Dudley however looked insulted.

"What a jerk. Who does he think he is?"

Kitty just looked perplexed. Something about those two seemed familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Then it hit her. Dudley could tell she was on to something so he followed her inside.

Kitty and Dudley followed the bikers into one of the backstage rooms and that was when the bikers clicked their belt buckles and revealed that they were Jeremiah and Iris. Kitty quickly closed the door so that anyone that was working for Zero wouldn't know what was going on. Dudley on the other hand was in awe.

"How did you do that?", he asked.

"Don't you remember when I showed you the ULTRA brand prosthetic face mask?", Jeremiah answered, "I had to keep a low profile."

"Dark Wolf put us on a mission in the Canadian area.", Iris added, "Zero had a bunch of nuclear waste he was going to spread all over the place there. Luckily we stopped him."

"So what brings you here?", Kitty asked as she walked over.

"We're here to stop the sirens.", Jeremiah stated and he noticed that Dudley and Kitty were clueless to what a siren was, "They're sea dwelling monsters that charm people into a hypnotic state through song. Apparently Zero found a bunch and sent them to cause trouble."

Kitty took in every word and that was when she figured it out.

"So those places that went into chaos, those were caused by them?", she asked Jeremiah.

Jeremiah nodded.

"And the more chaos they cause, the more powerful they get. And with this battle of the bands competition broadcasting, they'll put the whole world under their spell and undo our work."

"So let's just find them and give them a beating.", Dudley suggested as he headed for the door.

Jeremiah quickly stopped him.

"We can't fight them physically and we can't tamper with their stuff. That would be cheating. And as a contestant in this competition, we must abide by the rules."

"We're in the contest?", Kitty asked, "When did this happen?"

Jeremiah held up a filled out entry form.

"Since now.", he stated, "We have to out rock them with music. It's the only way to beat them and keep the world away from their scaly claws."

Dudley got that excited gleam in his eye.

"We get to rock a concert?", he asked smiling, "When do we start?"

Jeremiah lead Dudley to the wardrobe and Iris lead Kitty to the makeup desk. If they were going to be a band, they had to look the part.

A while later, the stands were filled and the judges had taken their places on the judging table. With the scoring cards ready, the judge on the far left of the table unhinged his microphone and turned to face the stands.

"As the main judge of the Houston sports arena, it is my honor to decree that this competition is now in session."

The stands gave a roar of applause for a bit and after it quieted, the judge continued.

"Every band has come from all over the country for the chance to show what they got. And it is on my honor to display this one of a kind first place trophy for the winners."

A couple stagehands came in and placed a platinum jeweled trophy on the judges table.

"Without further more", the judge concluded, "let the competition begin!"

The stands gave another round of applause as the contestants came and lined up across the stage. Near the end, Dudley, Jeremiah, Iris, and Kitty came out. Hey, they entered at last minute. The theme they went with was the hardcore rock band.

"Do I need to wear these?", Dudley asked Jeremiah as he fidgeted with his torn shorts.

"Only if you don't want to give us away.", Jeremiah answered, "And look, there's Sabrina and the sirens."

Jeremiah pointed toward the other end of the stage where several girls stood. Their flowing hair was shimmering, and their theme seemed to be underwater. The most elegant looking could only be Sabrina. She wore a flowing black dress, had sea green eyes, brown hair and for a white dog, she seemed to have fur that looked like fish scales. Her fellow band members had similar fashion, though they wore white gowns and a couple were blonde and the rest were black haired. Their eyes were penetrating and they each had a glowing seashell around their neck. They didn't have time to observe cause a judge from the judges table had come up and handed each band an envelope.

"Inside the envelope is the number your band will represent.", the judge explained as a huge screen came into view above the stage, "The computer will randomly choose who faces who. Last team standing gets the glory."

When the last envelope was handed out, the judge returned to his spot at the table and the bands each checked what number they got. Dudley and Jeremiah got #13. They turned to see that Sabrina and her band had gotten #8. The computer digitally showed which pairs would lead off, and the bands returned backstage to wait to be called out. While the first rounds went on, Dudley and Jeremiah looked over to see Sabrina and her girls had slithered close.

"Well, well.", Sabrina stated in a voice like music, "What's the theme of this band? Second rate?"

Sabrina's girls giggled as if it was a joke. Dudley looked cross.

"It's rock.", he said firmly, "And we're going to win that cup. I hear they're throwing a lifetime supply of bacon."

"Dream on.", Sabrina said mockingly, "You couldn't win a competition against us even if you tried. Care to prove me wrong?"

Before Dudley could answer, the judge announced that Sabrina and her band were up.

"See you in the loser's circle.", Sabrina laughed as her girls and her left for the stage.

Dudley was not pleased and Jeremiah stopped him before he went too far.

"Save it for the band.", Jeremiah stated, " She was baiting you."

Sabrina and her band wasted no time showing off their musical talent. With some playing harps and others playing seashells like flutes, it was truly something soothing. Sabrina's voice was no different. Her voice like an angel. And soon after she went, the band went backstage after the crowd gave an applause. Dudley now was a little shaken. Sabrina's band was good, and maybe better then his was. Jeremiah saw the look on his face and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Nervous?"

"A little.", Dudley answered, "You think we have a chance?"

"We always have a chance.", Jeremiah stated, "Now let's get out there and rock."

After several rounds into the competition, it was the big moment for everyone.

"And here we are at the final round.", the head judge declared over the loudspeakers, "Bands number eight and thirteen will battle it out both on stage for first place."

Jeremiah and Dudley set their band up at stage right. Sabrina's was on stage left. Dudley noticed that everyone didn't go into disorder like the other times Sabrina's band showed up. As the round started and the music started to fly, Dudley noticed something. Sabrina and her sirens were changing. Their beautiful appearance was vanishing. Their fur turned to fish scales, their dresses became huge fish tales, their fingernails turned to claws, huge fish fins formed on their arms, backs and faces. Their teeth turned to fangs of angler fish and Sabrina had glowing blue markings on her scales. They looked exactly like the markings Zero and Galaril wore. Jeremiah, Iris and Kitty rocked as hard as they could, but Sabrina and her sirens just wouldn't fall. Dudley felt a great amount of despair and started to howl mournfully. Jeremiah saw that Dudley's howling caused Sabrina and the sirens to cringe as if they were in pain.

"Keep howling.", Jeremiah instructed as he as he continued rocking on his electric bass.

Sabrina and her sirens tried getting back in tune, but Dudley's howling just wouldn't let them do so. Finally, it was just too much.

"Time to beat a retreat.", Sabrina told her girls.

That was when Sabrina took out an infernal portal generator form behind her back and after holding it forward, a portal opened and the sirens slithered in. The portal closed and Dudley and Jeremiah performed the final rock out. As the shower of sparks fell from above, the judges wrote the score and the head judge stood up.

"And the winner of the Houston Battle of the Bands competition is...Agents of Rock( that was the name Dudley and Jeremiah chose for the band)!"

As the crowd cheered, Dudley, Jeremiah, Kitty, and Iris walked over to claim their new trophy. Dudley and Jeremiah each took a handle and held it up together for all to see as the camera crew got a full shot of the whole thing. Hey, it was being broadcast all over, this was worth the ratings. After the other awards were given, Dudley and Jeremiah each got their vehicles set for the long ride home. Kitty took the passenger's seat in Dudley's car and Iris got on behind Jeremiah on his cycle. Kitty put the trophy in the car trunk before she got I so it would be safe.

"Ready for the ride home?", Jeremiah asked Dudley.

"Try me.", Dudley answered as he hit the gas.

With a rush and just like that, both vehicles were accelerating into the distance. Sabrina and the sirens were defeated for now, but Jeremiah knew they would be back.


	4. Chapter 4

So far, things were pretty busy in Petropolis this fine spring day. The sun was shining, the snow was melting cause the weather was warm, and even TUFF HQ was getting in on all the activity. Kitty Katswell however was in her office with her ex-boss Herbert Dumbrowski. She was getting some files sorted out and Herbert observed.

"Well Kitty, it looks like another successful day.", Herbert stated with pride.

Kitty looked unsure.

"I know. But there is still so much to find out. Zero is not making our work easy."

Herbert saw the look on Kitty's face and hopped over to her shoulder.

"I feel for you, Kitty.", he said, "But we'll have the world back. We just have to have hope."

Kitty felt a little better, then her phone rang. Herbert answered it and put it on a screen that came out of the book case nearby. As Jack Rabbit's face showed up, Herbert quickly jumped over to the door and locked it. Jack was one of their triple agents and was working behind enemy lines to get information.

"Kitty, I got something that you might want to hear."

"What's up Jack?", Kitty asked.

"It's the latest virtual game that's out.", Jack informed her, "It's been selling like crazy and there is no stop in sight. Something's wrong though."

"Yeah, I know.", Kitty told him, "We got a copy for research purposes, but so far we got no sign of anything weird."

Just then, a crash came from outside the office.

"I'll keep digging around and see what I find.", Jack said before he hung up.

Herbert unlocked the door and after Kitty came over, and opened the door, saw that the other room was a mess. Papers were flying everywhere, office supplies were all over the floor, most of the walls had holes, and some the other desks looked wrecked too. Herbert and Kitty looked at each other and they knew right away who was responsible.

"Dudley again?", Kitty asked.

"Who else?", Herbert answered with a shrug.

After walking a little bit through the mess, they found Dudley near the snack room and the look on his face was all they had to see.

"What happened?", Kitty asked putting her hands on her hips.

Dudley could tell he was in trouble and there was no use arguing.

"I was trying to get some frozen waffles toasted, but I accidentally pressed the self destruct button and made the room go boom.", he said with a shrug.

Herbert sighed heavily.

"Dudley, don't you ever learn?", he asked.

For the rest of that day, everyone pitched in and got TUFF HQ cleared up. Unfortunately the appliances in the snack room were damaged greatly so Dudley was chosen to get a fresh set. It seemed reasonable due to the fact he was responsible for it. They had made an order at the nearby appliance store and their order would be ready after a bit. Luckily for Dudley, the store was only a couple blocks away so he walked over rather than drove over. After entering the store and looking around a bit, one of the salesclerks(a pug) tapped him on the shoulder.

"Looking for something in particular?", he asked.

Dudley handed the clerk the list of parts that Kitty gave him before sending him there. The clerk looked over it a bit and after reading it issued Dudley to follow him to the back. There were several racks full of toasters, blenders, paper shredders, wire cutters and the like. Finally after reaching the back door that lead to a storage room, the clerk unlocked the door and entered with Dudley following. There was a big crate with TUFF printed across the side.

"We just got it packed a few moments back.", the clerk told Dudley, "There's a little package fine, but I'll take care of that. Not much anyway."

"That's a relief.", Dudley thought to himself.

Unfortunately the crate was a little heavier than Dudley anticipated so he called TUFF and asked for a power lift to get the crate over. After getting back to TUFF, Keswick started repairing the snack room( and the places the explosion damaged as well) while Dudley thought about wondering around for a bit. When he got into the research room, he couldn't help but notice the new virtual game: "Digital Chase" being scanned by TUFF machines. It didn't take long to guess what Dudley did next.

After setting up the TUFF gaming system, Dudley was about to plug in the controller until he found out it was chewed up.

"Why did I chew this controller when I didn't get waffles?", he thought to himself.

Just then, a delivery man(an Ibizan hound) came in with a small package. Dudley came over.

"You "D. Puppy"?", the delivery man asked.

"That would be me.", Dudley answered assuming it was him.

The delivery man put the package on the desk nearby and Dudley signed the order form. After the delivery man left, Dudley opened the package and there was a new controller with a flash drive and a note attached to it which read: "Have Fun". Now what did the note mean, Dudley didn't care. He was already hooking up the controller to the console.

"Time to see what this thing is made of.", he said to himself as he slipped on the virtual reality goggles on.

Just when he was getting the game started, Kitty walked over and turned the console off.

"What are you doing?", she asked him.

Dudley saw she was not pleased to see him playing around so he sighed and confessed.

"I wanted to try out this hot new game we have."

Kitty was hoping to get the day over with, but it looked like that would have to wait. But as she was about to object, the lights flickered and the screen came back on.

"Now what?", Kitty asked.

The screen static started to get more loud and quick as a wink, the controller Dudley had plugged in shot a wire into the flash drive it came with and plugged it into the game console which then fired a purple flash of lightning into a nearby computer screen. Dudley and Kitty looked to see a face appear on the screen then the appliances and other tech in TUFF began to act very strangely. The snack machines shot snacks out like rockets, the printers fired papers causing paper cuts, and you get the idea on what the other appliances were doing. Dudley and Kitty avoided everything the best they could.

"What's going on?", Dudley asked.

A sinister laugh answered him and that was when the console fired a purple bolt at them and when it hit, Dudley and Kitty felt like they were being printed and in an instant, they were in a very different place.

In ULTRA HQ, Dorian was hard at work getting a digital down loader outfitted to the ULTRA arsenal. ULTRA had also gotten a hold of a copy and clearly found out why it was going haywire. Jeremiah and Iris had received intel from Dark Wolf that technology was running amok in Petropolis and they seemed to have found the cause. Now Jeremiah and Iris were in Dorian's lab getting ready for their mission.

"Now this is something.", Jeremiah stated, "Uploading a game that traps the players, and being sent into cyberspace. What next?"

"If that game gets connected to another data base, it could be disastrous.", Dorian put in.

Finally, Dorian had everything set up. Jeremiah and Iris took their places and Dorian activated the machine. After sending a bolt of blue lightning around Jeremiah and Iris, they too were down loaded into "Digital Chase". For an instant, there was nothing, then Jeremiah and Iris both found out they were wearing space suits and the surrounding area changed into an asteroid field. That was when anti gravity set in and now Jeremiah and Iris were floating among the huge space rocks. They didn't look for long cause that was when they saw Dudley and Kitty( also wearing space suits) floating nearby. Dudley saw Jeremiah and looked embarrassed.

"What brings you here?", Dudley asked.

"Came to get this game unplugged.", Jeremiah stated, "It's making a mess in society."

That was when a purple bolt of energy fired at them and although it missed, the agents saw what fired it. It looked like a purple lightning bolt with arms, hands and a face. It wasn't the form that got Kitty and Dudley's attention. It was the face that rang a bell.

"Hi TUFF agents.", the creature said in a familiar tone, "Miss me?"

Kitty's eyes widened.

"RITA? Is that you?", Kitty asked, "You look...different."

RITA was once a toaster that broke down and Keswick upgraded at TUFF a while back, unfortunately Keswick wasn't specific enough on programming her and being artificially intelligent she almost took over Petropolis by connecting to the city power grid. Dudley and Kitty had her shorted out and left her in Petropolis Lake afterward.

"More powerful you mean?", RITA asked, "Why yes. After you shorted me out and left me to rust, I've been plotting my revenge. And after I met a fiend who transmuted me into the computer virus you now see, I made the perfect trap."

RITA fired another barrage of energy bolts at the agents and that gave them the sign that it was time to run.

"Now what do we do?", Dudley asked as they flew past the asteroids.

"Over there.", Jeremiah stated pointing towards the moon beyond the asteroid belt.

On that moon was a shuttle and an exit door. But RITA wasn't going down easily. Being a computer virus, RITA could now shift into different things. With a zap and a shift, RITA had turned into a viscous alien monster and pursued her targets. Hurling massive asteroids their way, firing acid shots, and just swiping at them. But RITA was too late because the agents had reached the door and were gone in an instant.

Now the agents were back in their original clothes and were now standing on a pile of rubble and surrounded by destroyed buildings, raging fires, and under a smoke covered sky. Jeremiah turned to Kitty.

"Who's RITA?", he asked.

"It's an anagram for Robotic Interacting Toasting Appliance." Kitty told him.

Kitty also explained how Dudley and her stopped RITA that one time and Jeremiah took every word in.

"Now I think we're in the next level.", Iris stated.

"Yeah, and "post apocalyptic" is the theme here.", Jeremiah said looking around.

And as if on cue, they heard a cackle and they saw RITA standing nearby. She looked like a military soldier combined with a creepy corpse.

"Welcome to Level 2.", she sneered, "Where things get a little more complex. Now let me introduce the opposition."

She raised a hand and slowly out of the ground a horde of zombie monsters started to rise. Just before the horde charged in, a ticking sound began to go off.

"What's that ticking?", Dudley asked.

"That's the bomb ticker.", RITA answered with a sinister smile, "You have to beat the hordes of this city, find the bomb and escape. Good-bye."

RITA snapped her fingers and she vanished in a flash. That was when the horde charged and the agents took off running.

"Any idea where we're going?", Kitty asked as the group avoided flaming objects and falling debris as they ran.

"As long as it's away from here, who wants to know?", Dudley answered.

Jeremiah however was focusing on the task that needed to get done. And then it dawned on him.

"We're heading to the city limits.", he answered.

"Why so?", Dudley asked him.

"This is a timed level. If we reach the destination in the time allowed, we win.", Jeremiah explained, "But we have to hurry."

After going through several streets and dealing with a hoard or two of zombies, they got to the outer limits, and sure enough, there was the exit door. But RITA had no intention of letting her victims leave level two as easily as the last level. Now she was in the form of a giant zombie like monster and in front of the door. With time almost over, there was no time to loose. Jeremiah and Iris distracted RITA while Dudley and Kitty tried getting to the door. Unfortunately for them, RITA caught on and tried to stop them by throwing a chunk of debris their way. Kitty almost got crushed, but Dudley intervened by using his signature punch to make the chunk fall apart and fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Thanks Dudley.", Kitty said as he rejoined her on the ground.

"No problem.", Dudley told her, "Just didn't want you to get hurt."

After they went through the door, Jeremiah and Iris quickly got around and got through too. And here is where the game started to get interesting. The level they were now in seemed familiar. Dudley saw a mirror and saw he was wearing a brown leather jacket, black boots, brown pants, and a fedora hat. Jeremiah was wearing similar attire and the girls each wore a shirt, pants and boots themselves. They also saw their surroundings had shifted once more into a jungle like theme and an ancient looking temple structure was dead ahead.

"Now where are we?", Dudley asked.

That was when the music started up and a jeep rolled by. Taking no chances, the agents jumped on and Jeremiah's face brightened.

"I know where we are.", he said over the music, "We're in world of Indiana Jones."

"We are?", Dudley asked with his eyes widening in excitement, "AWESOME!"

Jeremiah took the wheel, but the jeep seemed to be driving on it's own so he let go and the others saw that they had company. It was RITA in the form of a very scary, and very fast professor driving her own jeep with several bodyguards holding out machine guns. Kitty jumped into the back and found ammo with a few shotguns. Iris took one while Kitty took the other and they fired away. Things seemed to get bumpy. That was when they realized that RITA was getting closer because her jeep was picking up speed. Dudley had to think of something fast, and that was when he saw the whip wrapped on his belt.

"I got an idea.", he told Jeremiah.

"Does it involve bacon?", Jeremiah asked as he dodged a bullet barrage from behind.

"Actually I was thinking of using this whip to smack RITA.", Dudley said showing the whip.

"Hey, that's it.", Jeremiah said.

"What's it?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah didn't answer. He just grabbed the whip and swung it upward. It wrapped around a branch of a tree that was hanging overhead, and as the jeep went by, the branch creaked, and the tree it was attached to, came tumbling down, cutting RITA off. RITA thought fast and fused herself to the jeep giving it wings and it soared overhead. Jeremiah handed Dudley his whip back and then the exit door became visible right at the foot of the temple doors. RITA tried to get ahead, but she was too late, the agents got through and were on the way to the next level.

The rest of the game was pretty intense, from a level that was in the Arctic Circle, to a level underground, to a level underwater, and beyond. After about six more levels, they reached the final one. Digital Chase had ten levels and this would be the hardest yet. This level was set in present day Petropolis. And it looked like everything was normal. Until RITA showed up in her base form again.

"So you made it here.", she said with a frown, "You agents may have beaten me in the previous levels, but I assure you that this level will not be a piece of cake."

"Bring it on, Mrs. Grumpy Pants.", Jeremiah answered.

That was when the most familiar thing happened, the civilians of Petropolis came out and were looking more like an angry mob. This may have been odd at times, but this time was beyond that.

"Now your sending angry mobs?", Dudley asked RITA, "What is that supposed to do?"

RITA didn't answer, she just cackled like a witch and vanished once more. Now the agents had to flee, but they did in style because right on the street was Dudley and Kitty's car, and Jeremiah's cycle.

"Any idea where the exit door is in this level?", Kitty asked as they drove down the digital road.

"There's about a hundred thousand places in this city.", Jeremiah said harshly, "It could be anywhere."

"Judging by the fact that RITA had fused herself to the game back at HQ.", Dudley stated, " We need to get to where it started to get out and beat the game."

"Wow, that actually made sense.", Iris said.

"It happens at times.", Kitty answered.

"What happens at times?", Dudley asked Kitty.

"Never mind.", Kitty said to Dudley, "Just step on it to TUFF HQ."

After arriving at TUFF HQ, and getting through a bunch of challenging puzzles, battles and obstacles, they reached the conference room where it all started and sure enough, there was the door. Just when the stepped toward it, it swung shut. And it shifted into RITA as a massive battle android.

"You want to leave this game?", she mocked, "You need to get through me. Welcome to the Boss Level!"

This was where things got intense. The fight was more than a challenge, RITA seemed to know every move the agents pulled. And after several tried attempts, Dudley quickly dove at a nearby water fountain.

"How could you be getting a drink at a time like this?!", Kitty yelled as she avoided a massive bolt of energy RITA fired at her.

"I'm not.", he answered.

Dudley pulled a large hammer out from behind him and smashed the fountain. That was when a gush of water shot out and hit RITA. RITA screamed like a banshee, and another fountain appeared nearby. The other agents caught on and after several water blasts, RITA reverted to her virus form. Although weakened, Jeremiah still touched the exit door.

"Game over, RITA.", Jeremiah said with a smile.

RITA cringed and started going into static til she dispersed entirely. Once that happened, there was a flash of light and when Dudley and Kitty opened their eyes, they were in TUFF HQ again. Dudley pulled the virtual reality helmet off his head and Kitty unplugged the machine.

"Well, I think that would be enough video games for a while.", Dudley said.

"You can say that again.", Kitty answered.

Dudley was about to repeat himself, but Kitty caught him. After clearing up the damage RITA caused, things went back to normal( if you'd call it that). With another bad guy taken down, and another threat thwarted, Dudley and Kitty called Jeremiah and Iris to see if they made it back okay.

"Yep, we're good.", Jeremiah answered when they asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Dudley and Jeremiah were hard at work on their combat training. This time, they were working on long ranged attacks. A target would go flying across a field and the goal was to hit the bulls-eye located in the center. And although Jeremiah hit all of his, Dudley had a little trouble getting his aim right. Finally after several more targets got fired and hit, the simulation turned off and Jeremiah and Dudley took off their sound mufflers off their ears and left.

"Not bad Dudley, but you could have done better.", Jeremiah stated as they walked down the hall of ULTRA HQ.

"At least I tried right?", Dudley asked, "We've been training a long time. Don't you ever take a break?"

"And leave the world vulnerable to Zero and his infernal hordes?", Jeremiah said harshly, "No sir. When Zero is taken down, then we take a break."

Dudley was going to object, but that was when an announcement came over the loudspeakers.

"Agent Jackal and Agent Puppy, please report to the director's office immediately."

That definitely got Dudley and Jeremiah moving. Soon they arrived in Dark Wolf's office with the other operatives working hard at the computer screening. Dark Wolf was behind his desk and issued Dudley and Jeremiah to sit down before he put up a viewing of the mission he had for them.

"I'm dispatching you two to the Hawaiian islands for-"

"We're going to Hawaii?!", Dudley yelled all excited.

Dudley tried to leave, but Jeremiah stopped him and the look he gave told Dudley to remain seated.

"Sorry sir.", Jeremiah told Dark Wolf as Dudley slumped back into his seat.

"That said and done", Dark Wolf continued, "we got a spike in criminal activity going on around those parts. I also called TUFF and unfortunately Kitty is going to be too busy to help out. I already got the mission briefing in these envelope."

Dark Wolf reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope and slid it down to Jeremiah.

"Open it when you're there.", Dark Wolf instructed, "And don't fail."

Jeremiah gave a salute and Dudley followed.

"You can count on us sir.", Jeremiah assured, "Right Dudley?"

"Yeah, I'm game.", Dudley answered.

With that over with, Jeremiah and Dudley got sent down the chutes that opened under them and in less than a few minutes, they were in the holding bay. Jeremiah gave a whistle and his cycle came speeding their way and stopped in front of Jeremiah who mounted it. Dudley was just standing nearby and Jeremiah noticed.

"Hop on.", he stated.

Dudley climbed on behind Jeremiah just as the doors opened. After he put the envelope Dark Wolf gave him into his sneaking suit pocket, Jeremiah hit the gas. As soon as they were outside, Jeremiah activated the flying mechanism and after getting into flight mode, both dogs were on their way to Hawaii.

Byron and Glacia Gemini were busy in the Hawaiian islands also. And what were they doing? Sending a message to the OMEGA member that was stationed there. Having flown in, they were not comfortable with the very warm weather due to them being weasels.

"Was Zero certain that he put someone-", Byron started.

"Here?", Glacia answered, "Zero is always certain. His goon shouldn't be-"

"Very far.", Byron put in, "But keep your eyes out, he's not to be-"

"Underestimated.", Glacia finished.

After walking a ways, a gecko lizard slunk out from a nearby alley and issued the Gemini twins in. Once they were, the gecko led them to a set of cycles under a tarp.

"He's on the plantation up the mountain.", he said as the Gemini uncovered and mounted two of the cycles, "He just got back from a workout so try not to get on his bad side or you'll regret it."

Byron and Glacia nodded in unification and after revving the cycles up, they took off down the streets. Being criminals, the cycles also came with extra features. After jumping off the side of the highway, the Gemini activated the mechanism and the cycles shifted into jet packs which activated once they finished. Now able to fly, the trip to their destination was shorter than most. The plantation was definitely fancy from the door carving to the cobblestone patio. Byron and Glacia rang the doorbell and an iguana answered the door. Seeing that it was the Gemini, he issued them to follow him into the back. There, several mean looking guards stood around the perimeter of the room and in the center was a large tent that wasn't quite see through, but the Gemini could tell who was behind it.

"Zero sends news.", the Gemini stated in unification.

First there was silence, then a large scaly hand with a set of wicked looking claws peeked out of the tent side and snapped it's fingers. The iguana that accompanied Byron and Glacia took the message from them and put it on one of the claws that slid back behind the tent. There came the sounds of the letter being opened and after a couple of minutes, there came an answer.

"When will they arrive? The next shipment should be out by sssunset."

"Soon.", the Gemini answered.

"You delivered what you needed, now be on your way.", the one inside the tent said darkly.

The Gemini didn't need to be told twice. They opened their trench coats into their bat wings and were off and through the infernal portal they made in the air in less than a minute.

By now Jeremiah and Dudley had landed into the Waikiki district and were back on the ground. Jeremiah had put his cycle into it's cube form and put it into his sneaking suit for safe keeping. Dudley however was taking in the sights.

"Where should we go first?", he asked excitedly, "The hula contest? Extreme volleyball? Sightseeing?"

"Dudley, we're not on vacation.", Jeremiah said firmly, "We're here on business. According to the intel Dark Wolf gave us, some kind of reptiles have been-"

Jeremiah just noticed Dudley was just staring at him.

"Hey, did you not hear anything I said?!", Jeremiah asked frowning.

Dudley took a breath and shook his head. Jeremiah smacked himself in the face.

"Idiot.", he muttered to himself, "Someone tell me why I got stuck with this."

Just then, Jeremiah's communicator went off. It was Dark Wolf.

"You there?", Dark Wolf asked.

"Yeah, we're there.", Jeremiah stated, " Anything on what went on?"

Before Dark Wolf can answer, the sound of screaming was being heard from the beach.

"Later sir, looks like trouble found us.", Jeremiah said before he hung up.

As pedestrians were fleeing the beach, Jeremiah and Dudley made their way through and what they saw was nothing short of weird. Terrorizing the beach was a group of really big and tough looking iguanas that were hissing, destroying property, and just attacking anything that came close. As Jeremiah and Dudley got closer, the iguanas stopped short of what they were doing and after seeing the incoming agents, attacked. Just when Dudley thought this would be easy, he found out it wasn't. Jeremiah avoided attacks with ease, but when Dudley hit one of the lizards with his fist, he found out the scales were quite hard. But after getting hit around a few rounds, Dudley got the idea on how to beat them. As Jeremiah held his own, Dudley ran to a nearby abandoned smoothie cart and was about to get a cone when one of the iguanas hurled a large rock which crushed the cart to bits.

"Hey!", Dudley yelled, "I was just about to get a smoothie!"

At that moment, a whistle sounded off somewhere and the iguanas turned, fled into the water and vanished. And that was when Jeremiah and Dudley saw the damage the fight caused.

"Well that went well.", Dudley said still recovering from his injuries.

"What do you mean?", Jeremiah stated with scorn, "I was the one doing all the real fighting!"

Dudley could see Jeremiah didn't approve of him being distant in the face of a mission and Jeremiah then turned and put his nose to the ground to get a scent(if there was one). Dudley did the same.

After sniffing around for a while, the day was getting late, and Jeremiah and Dudley both knew they had to get a place to stay somewhere. They regrouped near a hotel nearby and after checking in, went to the room and talk things over. Jeremiah took out a note pad out and started taking notes while Dudley phoned room service. And Jeremiah noticed that too.

"Don't get anything.", he said harshly.

"But I'm hungry.", Dudley griped.

"You ate at the last rest stop.", Jeremiah said, "You'll just have to wait til I'm done trying to put all this together."

"All what together?", Dudley asked.

"Never mind.", Jeremiah said coldly, "You wouldn't get it even if you tried."

"Jeremiah, your words hurt.", Dudley said looking shocked, "I can be a big help. Even though I mess up accidentally."

"By that you mean, screw up everything on purpose.", Jeremiah countered, "Don't bother answering, I have proof."

Dudley hung the room phone up and looked at the notes Jeremiah was writing. He couldn't understand it very well, but Jeremiah could tell he had Dudley's attention.

"Those iguanas were sent to intercept us or to drive us off someone's trail.", Jeremiah stated, "I've face a few of these armored reptiles myself, and I also know who the culprit who sent them is."

"Really?', Dudley asked, "Who's that?"

"All in good time.", Jeremiah assured, "Now we have to find out what's going on before things get out of hand."

That was when the communicator on Jeremiah's wrist went off again. It was Dark Wolf again.

"How's everything?", Dark Wolf asked.

"Just had a brawl with some iguanas and unfortunately they fled.", Jeremiah reported, "And someone I won't say who had the intention of getting a smoothie rather than help his fellow operative."

Dudley could tell that Jeremiah ment him and that hurt his feelings.

"Jeremiah, I didn't assign this mission to Dudley and you so that you could constantly blame each other.", Dark Wolf said firmly, "We just got volcanic activity on our Hawaiian visual. Now get your fellow operative up to that volcano and see what's up."

That was when the ground started to shake. Dudley and Jeremiah turned to look out their balcony window and see a volcano nearby that was really smoking and making loud sounds. Thankfully, it wasn't far so they could run there if they chose. But Jeremiah thought ahead and got his cycle out and activated the flight mode to get there faster.

That volcano was really cooking and looked ready to blow. As they got nearer, Jeremiah picked up a massive amount of targets nearby. Upon closer inspection, Dudley and Jeremiah found out that a factory was up near the summit of the volcano. Several large lizards were around armed with assault rifles and on patrol so Jeremiah activated stealth mode. After landing near the factory outer walls, Jeremiah kept stealth on as he put his cycle away and Dudley kept lookout. After making their way past the guards and inside, they saw that streams of molten lava were running by some cranes that were scooping it up and pouring it into large mine carts that ran on a rail and into a cooling chamber where the cart dumped a block of obsidian below into a barge on the water far below. Dudley was stunned and Jeremiah was deep in thought. That was when the sound of rattling came near. Dudley and Jeremiah ducked behind some barrels as a patrol of large lizards came around. At least they were lizards down to the waistline. Below that, they had the tails and rattles of diamondback rattlesnakes. The patrol paused and flicked the air with their forked tongues obviously they were smelling something. Then a bell rang out and the patrol moved on. Dudley was sweating in this heat, but he noticed that Jeremiah was as cool as a cucumber.

"How can you take this heat?", he whispered.

"Simple.", Jeremiah whispered back, "It's a body thermostat Dorian made for me. No matter how hot or cold the temperature around me is, it keeps me at exactly ninety eight point six degrees. Didn't you bring yours?"

"Whoops.", Dudley said, "I think I left it at the hotel."

"Course you did.", Jeremiah stated, "Now follow me, stay down, and keep quiet."

Silently, they made their way around and that was when they saw a large bomb being held above the center of the volcano and a large komodo dragon putting in a code. This lizard stood much taller than his other reptiles and was wearing a gray tank top, black shorts and had dark green scales covering his entire body. Just as it looked like he was done, the lizard stopped typing, turned around and flicked his forked tongue in the air.

"Well, well, gentlemen, it seemsss we have visitorsss.", he hissed, "Activate lockdown!"

A gecko pulled a lever nearby and an alarm went off. That was when the patrols came running. And Jeremiah and Dudley quickly made a run for the door, but it closed before they got there. That was when the stealth mode wore off and they were visible. The patrols aimed their rifles at them and were poised to fire at any second. The large komodo dragon came through and eyed Dudley and Jeremiah with his cold yellow-green eyes and smiled wickedly.

"ULTRA agent Jeremiah Jackal, it's ssso nice to sssee you.", he hissed, "How kind of you to drop by."

"And you are who?", Dudley asked.

"Jeremiah, care to introduce me?", the komodo dragon asked.

Jeremiah frowned.

"That is Charles Komodo.", Jeremiah told Dudley, "Known to Zero as Monster 08."

"08?", Dudley asked, "So he's a-"

"Member of OMEGA?", Charles leered, "Indeed I am."

"So what's with the bomb and obsidian?", Dudley asked Charles.

Charles said nothing. He just backed away and snapped his fingers. That was when his henchmen opened fire. Quick as a wink, Jeremiah pulled out a shield generator and made a force field which sent the assault right back. With his henchmen down, Charles looked pleased.

"Hmm, you think you won?", he asked as he showed a detonator on his wrist, "One touch and we all get blown to bitsss."

That was when Dudley sneezed and he slipped and landed on Charles leg which made Charles slip and press his detonator. That was when the bomb began a countdown.

"Nuclear bomb will self-destruct in ten minutes."

And here is where things get violent. Charles attacked the moment he could. With his massive tail and sharp claws, he was a formidable opponent. His scales acting like armor held quite well against Jeremiah and Dudley's attacks.

"You ain't so tough Charles.", Dudley said harshly.

"Thisss may change your mind.", Charles answered as he fired a spray of saliva towards Dudley with two snake fangs from his mouth.

Dudley avoided it, but just barely and he saw that the rock the saliva hit was melted. Charles smiled devilishly.

"You sssee? My sssaliva can melt anything it hitsss. Try all you like, you can't beat me the way you are."

Now with Charles firing his saliva around, Dudley and Jeremiah were certainly in hot water. That was when Jeremiah got an idea. Still avoiding Charles and his saliva, they made their way to the closed door and after Charles hit it causing it to melt enough to get through, Jeremiah hurled a device toward the nuclear bomb. It landed on the control panel and Jeremiah resumed battle with Charles.

"Nuclear bomb will self-destruct in five minutes."

Jeremiah had enough of Charles and he pulled out his pistol and fired several shots at Charles which made him turn around and after Charles lunged for Jeremiah, Jeremiah ducked and Charles hit the weakened door causing it to break open on to the volcano side where it was much cooler. With the outer temperature lowered, Jeremiah removed his body thermostat and after avoiding Charles and his saliva, hurled it to Dudley who strapped it across Charles' waist(the belt had an adjustable band) and set the temperature to cold. The effect was instant, Charles started to shiver and then his mouth froze up. That was when Jeremiah and Dudley really let him have it. After wailing on him for a bit, Jeremiah had Charles in handcuffs, and Dudley was catching his breath. That was when a sound got their attention.

"Nuclear bomb self-destruct mechanism deactivated. Have a nice day."

Then several ULTRA battle squads came in with Dark Wolf at the head.

Things all worked out after that. Charles and his reptiles were shipped to jail, the factory was demolished, and with the night setting in, it was the perfect time to have a luau. It didn't take very long with ULTRA setting everything up. Kitty and Iris even made the trip to see how things went. Everyone was sharing in the hula dancing, having fun, or just hanging out. Hey after fighting off a bunch of reptiles, they earned this. Jeremiah took Dudley aside so they could talk.

"You really held your own back there.", Jeremiah said, "How did you know that I wanted you to hook my body thermostat to Charles?"

"I just guessed.", Dudley shrugged, "And I panicked."

"Well, we got another one of Zero's goons behind bars now.", Jeremiah stated, "Now let's go have fun."

Dudley didn't have to be told twice for that. Jeremiah seemed a lot less strict now that the mission was over with. The luau was definitely the best way to end a mission. And with Iris and Kitty around, it was going to be one luau that they would never forget anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a fine and sunny day in Petropolis. Well, not at the Petropolis prison I should say. Behind those bars were some of the most evil and destructive villains that TUFF put away (or so they say). And inside, in one of the highest security blocks was Shaun Johnson and Charles Komodo. They were members of a team called OMEGA and were two of Zero's henchmen. They were thwarted and stopped by TUFF agent Dudley Puppy and ULTRA agent Jeremiah Jackal and were now in shackles. Their cells were near each other and the guards had taken precautionary measures. Shaun had huge cuffs on his hands and ankles that limited his massive strength while Charles had similar shackles( he also had them on his tail) and a massive muzzle on his face so he wouldn't use his corrosive saliva. And although they didn't try breaking out, they knew better and just stayed put.

"Just wait.", they would each think to themselves, "When I get out, there will be Hades to pay!"

Just then, the door to the cell block buzzed and a visitor wearing a dark coat and a hood covering it's head walked in. It was visiting hours, but since this block had limited visiting, the visitor stopped by and slid a chocolate bar to Shaun and did the same for Charles. Afterward, it turned and left. Shaun slid his bar over to himself using his foot and after picking it up, a wicked smile stretched across his face.

"Hello, opportunity.", he said wickedly.

Using his hands, Shaun unwrapped the chocolate bar and stuck a piece of it to each of his shackles. That was when a hissing sound came, and the shackles melted enough for Shaun to pull them apart. With his hands and arms free, Shaun chucked the rest of the bar to the wall behind him while he broke the shackles on his ankles and waist. Then, he got down as the wall behind him exploded revealing a huge hole in the wall. The alarm was already going off and Shaun knew he had only minutes before TUFF and ULTRA got wind of what went on. As he jumped out and landed in the outer regions of the prison he turned and saw Charles had also gotten free and land right beside him.

"Shall we?", Charles asked.

"Yeah.", Shaun answered.

That was when some prison guards came armed with rifles and gas grenades, but the OMEGA members were too strong and too big to overpower. After swatting away the guards, Charles used his corrosive saliva to melt a hole in the outer prison wall allowing him and Shaun to leave and see the Gemini waiting for them.

"I suppose you're here to get us out?", Shaun asked as Charles and him came over.

The Gemini didn't answer. They just opened an infernal portal and issued Shaun and Charles to get in.

"No reply?", Charles asked as Shaun stepped into the portal, "No matter."

Charles stepped in and the Gemini followed as the outer wall patrol came over. That was when the portal closed and was there no more.

Sure enough, TUFF and ULTRA got wind of what happened and in only a few minutes, Dudley and Jeremiah were at the scene of the break out with Iris and Kitty as well. Some detectives of the police were looking around the cell block for any clues to what caused the breakout, but so far nothing.

"Anything over there?", Kitty asked Dudley as they examined the outer wall.

"I got nothing.", Dudley reported as he sniffed around, "I feel like I'm going in circles."

"Dudley, you are going in circles.", Kitty told him.

Dudley stopped for a minute and saw that Kitty was right so he stopped right away. That was when Jeremiah and Iris called in on the communicators.

"This has got "Zero is behind this" written all over it.", Jeremiah reported.

"What makes you say that?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah's face darkened and Dudley saw he didn't say the right thing.

"Never mind.", he said quickly hoping it would fix Jeremiah's mood.

"Jeremiah has a way of knowing who's behind certain things.", Iris explained, "He's sensitive when certain people question him about it."

"Anything on the inside?", Kitty asked.

"If I had to guess, there are two things that happened here.", Jeremiah stated, "First of all, it was a mistake to put those goons of Zero in Petropolis jail due to the common break-outs that keep going on. And second, Zero had to have something in mind so he sent another one of his underlings to put a scheme in motion that required Shaun and Charles."

Kitty couldn't disagree with that. Petropolis jail had a reputation for having it's inmates breaking out before their time was over due to Dudley's "antics", or some other cause. Seeing that they didn't have much to gather, Jeremiah and Iris returned to ULTRA HQ for further thinking and Dudley thought it would be nice to tag along, but Kitty had to stay behind.

"TUFF needs me to stay.", she told Dudley, "I'll get what I can and meet up with you later."

"But I need you.", Dudley whimpered as his eyes got all teary, "Without you, I'm nothing. You have to come."

"Dudley, you'll be fine.", Kitty assured him, "Just call me on your communicator."

I'll just say the ride to ULTRA wasn't really short, but after a rest stop and about twenty calls to Kitty, Dudley managed to get to ULTRA HQ. Jeremiah and Iris( having to stay with him) were more than relieved when they got into the hanger area so that Dudley could park his spy car and Jeremiah could shift his cycle back into it's cube form. That was when they visited Dark Wolf in his office and reported the situation.

"Yep, something is definitely going on.", Dark Wolf said after hearing the report.

"Any ideas on who did the deed?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah looked like he was deep in thought. Being an ex-member of OMEGA, Jeremiah had experience in knowing how they operated and who was the right one Zero would send. But that was a long time ago and Jeremiah tried not to remember. So far, it wasn't working.

"I do recall that Zero had a tech wiz on his arsenal.", Jeremiah stated, "I just forget his name."

"You two can gather what you know.", Dark Wolf told them, "Report what you can."

"Yes sir!", Jeremiah stated giving a salute.

Dudley didn't answer, but he gave a salute as well. Then Jeremiah, Iris and him left and started over to the Sassy Salmon to think things out. The Sassy Salmon was a club that ULTRA put in to the base where agents could relax when they felt stressed or overworked, take a break, or just hang out. The waiters would serve fresh food hot off the grill and the soda was always cold. But the dance floor was the most active. The music would change every now and then, and Jeremiah was the best dancer around til Dudley came along. Sure Dudley was good, but somehow Jeremiah was always better. That was when Iris remembered something.

"I'll catch up later.", she told Dudley and Jeremiah, "I remembered that I was going to meet up with some girls and show some gymnastics for them."

"Sure thing Iris. We'll keep in touch.", Jeremiah said to her.

"See ya later.", Iris said with a wink and a wave.

After Iris went off, and Jeremiah confirmed he had Dudley to himself, he noticed Dudley wasn't wearing pants like he was supposed to.

"Where's your pants?", Jeremiah asked harshly.

"I left them back home.", Dudley answered, "Pants go against everything I-."

Jeremiah didn't wait for an answer. He just whipped out a pair of pants and in one swift motion, Dudley was wearing them( it's the pants he wore at the end of "Watch Dog").

"Now you wear them daily.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley looked at his pants and freaked out.

"How do you get these things-"

Jeremiah pinched his lips shut to cut him off.

"You just pull down the zipper.", Jeremiah said, "I also made it so your tail shows."

He turned Dudley's head around to show his point. Sure enough, at the seat of his pants, Dudley's tail was visible and Jeremiah turned Dudley's head back to face his.

"Satisfied?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Now this is where things got chaotic. It all started with the alarm going off. Jeremiah and Dudley both knew something was up so the headed back to Dark Wolf's office( they had only gone a few feet from the door). Dark Wolf had the screen up and showing the Arctic Circle area which had a huge cloud formation over it. He then turned to Jeremiah and Dudley.

"This came up shortly after you left.", Dark Wolf stated, "The storm just showed up and the temperature is getting low fast."

Dark Wolf pointed to the thermometer at the screen side which read -40 degrees and was dropping fast. Jeremiah looked and saw Dudley was trying to get his pants off, and whacked him over the head.

"Pay attention!", Jeremiah snapped, "This is important!"

Dudley rubbed his head and gave Jeremiah an annoyed look.

"Well you don't have to hit so hard.", he countered.

Dark Wolf gave them a look and Dudley and Jeremiah settled down instantly.

"In order to avoid freezing, I highly recommend that you two dress warmly and thoroughly.", he said firmly, "Now get over there, and see what's going on."

Meanwhile, at the very center of the Arctic Circle, the freezing weather machine was using huge propellers to turn the air currents while cryogenic rays froze water vapor to create blizzards and the temperature was dropping fast. Surrounded by icy fields and perched on an iceberg, it was where it could operate at top most efficiency. And guarding this massive device was a patrol of android guards with scanners set to detect any signs of intrusion. The head android was at the panel of the device and was monitoring the effects. That was when a call came in. Whoever was calling didn't show it's face, but the droids knew who it was.

"My Ice Age Weather machine seems to work quite well. I can hardly wait til the renegades show up. Zero would be pleased when he sees them freeze to death. Report any disturbances. Out!"

The head android turned and made an announcement.

"Attention staff. Establish defense system. Repeat, establish defense system."

The droids quickly armed themselves with assault rifles and after checking the perimeter, activated the machine defense grid. The machine hummed loudly and shifted so that now it was using the icy weather it was making to attack anything.

Dudley clung to Jeremiah's waist as they soared above the northern boarders of Canada toward the Arctic Circle. Jeremiah's cycle was certainly more advanced than Dudley's car and Dudley really wanted to push all the colorful buttons, but Jeremiah was firm and Dudley was stuck with just holding on.

"We should be coming up to the far reaches of the Canadian boarder shortly."Jeremiah stated, "Then we can shut that device down before the icy weather gets out of hand."

"Nice to know.", Dudley said with restriction in his voice, "But I need to go to the bathroom real bad."

"I thought I told you to go before we left.", Jeremiah said harshly.

"I didn't have to go then.", Dudley answered.

"Then hold it.", Jeremiah told him, "Next stop is in five minutes."

"Five minutes?!", Dudley thought to himself, "I'll never make it."

Dudley did manage to hold it til the next rest stop when Jeremiah started to get a strategy. Dudley ran into the outhouse nearby, but Jeremiah knew he needed help. Dudley was wearing pants, although he really didn't want to. Jeremiah went in and helped him do his biz(I'll spare the details because it's not pretty and you don't want to know). After Dudley went, Jeremiah helped him pull his pants back up, but he wanted Dudley to do the buttoning part. And clearly, Dudley was as clueless as ever. He tried and tried, but he just could get the button to work. Jeremiah showed him how it worked and after about twelve times, Dudley finally got it right. As they turned to leave, Dudley tried walking, but pants were still a work in progress for him.

"You still having trouble walking?", Jeremiah asked him as they got on the cycle.

"I haven't worn them in my life so I still am in the middle of learning.", Dudley answered.

Jeremiah didn't have time to argue cause he was now noticing that the the temperature was getting low. After a scan of the surrounding area, Jeremiah mounted his cycle and just when he was about to take off, he noticed that Dudley wasn't around. And that was when Dudley came running out of the rest stop with a couple bags of groceries. Jeremiah certainly noticed this.

"Dudley, are you eating again?", Jeremiah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Working makes me hungry.", Dudley answered as he put his groceries by the cycle, "Hey, where's the trunk?"

"My cycle doesn't have one.", Jeremiah stated, "And I do not have time for any of this."

Jeremiah started up his cycle engine and Dudley saw that Jeremiah was going to leave him so he quickly pulled out some rope from his groceries and tied them to his back before he got on. His idea may have worked in his head, but in the air, the temperature only made Dudley's groceries heavy. Dudley also munched on some snacks he bought, and Jeremiah was now looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"How did you pay for those anyway?". Jeremiah asked.

"It was easy.", Dudley said after he swallowed, " I used your credit card so it's no skin off my nose."

Jeremiah instantly stopped the cycle causing Dudley to jerk forward and it hovered in the air as Jeremiah turned around and he certainly looked mad.

"Let me get this straight, you stole my card when I wasn't looking, purchased a bunch of junk food without my approval, and you didn't think any of this through?"

Dudley wanted to answer, but Jeremiah spun him around and shifted through his grocery bags. A table top formed nearby after Jeremiah used a small device from his cycle side and Jeremiah put all the stuff in Dudley's bags on it. When that was done Jeremiah looked at Dudley and Dudley could tell Jeremiah wanted to punish him.

"Hand it over.", Jeremiah said harshly.

"Hand what over?", Dudley asked.

Dudley was playing dumb hoping Jeremiah would pardon it, but he was out of luck. Jeremiah grabbed his shirt front and shifted through his clothes until he found his card and he put it back in his own pocket. That was when Jeremiah whacked Dudley across the face twice.

"Don't you ever do anything like this again.", Jeremiah sneered, " Or I will skin you alive every day for the next three months. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes?", Dudley said with a whimper.

By the time Dudley and Jeremiah got to the destination, the weather was pretty snowy. And the wind made it hard to get through, but Jeremiah was no stranger to these things. Dudley just sat behind him in silence. Jeremiah scared him pretty bad and after what Jeremiah said to him, Jeremiah wasn't kidding. Just when it seemed like it couldn't get any worse, a huge beam fired from the ground below and Jeremiah managed to avoid it, but just barely. Then Jeremiah dived and continued to avoid the beams til the clouds cleared up and the machine was visible. And then the androids guarding it opened fire. When Jeremiah got close to the ground, his cycle shifted into a snowmobile and he continued to advance. He was wearing winter clothes and although he didn't want to, Dudley was too so the weather wasn't too harsh. Getting through the droids wasn't much of a problem, but after Dudley and Jeremiah managed to get to the machine control panels, Dudley saw a big red button and before Jeremiah could stop him, he pressed it. And that was when the machine's self-destruct mechanism activated and Jeremiah gave Dudley a cold sneer.

"Don't press anything!", Jeremiah yelled, "You behind chewing idiot!"

That really hurt Dudley's feelings, but he jumped away with Jeremiah and got under cover before the device exploded and the freezing weather cleared up. But this was far from over because that was when an all too familiar cackle echoed across the winter landscape. Dudley and Jeremiah turned to see Zero's hologram be projected from the device remains.

"You think you've won?", Zero asked.

"Well we blew your device up.", Dudley answered.

And then the skies darkened once more and turned chilly.

"You fools!", Zero cackled, "All you did was set off the other weather devices so I can wipe out everything you took away. Catch you later."

Zero laughed again and his image faded.

All the rest of that day, Jeremiah and Dudley kept going into extreme weather. By the time they were done, the day was nearly over and Dudley had been frozen by blizzards, zapped by lightning, spun in the air by cyclones and he was pretty worn out. Dudley thought he couldn't make it back to Petropolis so he called in and asked if he could spent the night at ULTRA.

"Sound nice to me.", Kitty answered( she was on the other end of Dudley's communicator).

"Thanks Kitty.", Dudley said as he hung up.

Jeremiah came out of the director's office and was still pretty miffed that Dudley was a handful on their mission, but he seemed to loosen up a bit. Dudley noticed that Jeremiah ushered him to follow him so he walked alongside him as they headed to the dorm rooms.

"Dudley, listen carefully.", Jeremiah stated in a firm tone, "You can't just do whatever comes to mind. You need to think things through and don't steal from people. It sets a bad example of yourself."

"Sorry Jeremiah, I just haven't eaten the whole day and I guess I wasn't thinking.", Dudley said, "You're not going to punish me are you?"

"Do a hundred laps around the ULTRA gymnasium and I'll consider it.", Jeremiah stated.

The gym was close to the dorms so Dudley could serve his punishment before bed. He started to run around the gym floor perimeter but Jeremiah stopped him.

"I didn't say run the laps.", Jeremiah said harshly, "You'll do the crab-walk all one hundred times."

Dudley groaned, but he got into the position and started doing laps. Luckily the gym was not occupied so Dudley and Jeremiah had it all to themselves. While Dudley crawled his laps, Jeremiah lifted weights, practiced yoga, punched some heavy weight bags, and worked on his anticipation by blind folding himself and avoiding the projectiles fired at him. The gym was pretty big so by the time Dudley was done with his one hundred laps, he collapsed and was sleeping soundly. Jeremiah walked over after wiping his sweaty forehead with a towel and smiled.

"I knew you putting some physical exercise into your system was a suitable punishment for you.", Jeremiah said.

Jeremiah then lifted Dudley off the floor and continued to carry him out the gym. He flicked the light switch with his tail and headed to the dorms.

"This guy may be a bit hard to deal with, but Dark Wolf assigned me to be his teacher.", Jeremiah thought to himself, "And I will follow Dark Wolf's word."


	7. Chapter 7

Dorian was hard at the work table in his lab. Examining his touch pad, he looked over the notes he typed up.

"Cryogenic based sunburn therapy lotion, hyperlink transportation padding for the hover chairs, instant veggie salad in a capsule, and state of the art rocket technology being tested next door.", he muttered to himself.

Dorian adjusted his goggles and his assistants were already hard at work on other projects. They all looked alike, but Dorian could tell who was who. He scribbled down an extra six pages of notes and put his pad down.

"Okay boys.", he stated out loud, "Break time."

Dorian's assistants stopped what they were doing and retracted to Dorian's metal harness. Then a phone call came in and Alpha( the one above his left arm) reached over and pressed the speaker system.

"Hello?", Dorian asked.

"Doc, you got a mail delivery.", the secretary on the other end responded, "Sending it to you now."

Dorian was happy he installed that mail delivery system into ULTRA's interior tech. He hardly ever left his lab and was often addicted to working on inventions no matter how much his other scientists complained. Dorian made his way over to the door to the lab. His assistants made the trip real fast. As he was getting to the door, it opened quite fast and Dudley was there with a tennis ball in his mouth. Kitty came in and she looked pretty embarrassed by what happened.

"Sorry Doc.", she said, "We didn't mean to break your door."

"It's fine.", Dorian said in a calm mood, "Playing tennis in the base again?"

"Hey, he wouldn't stop begging me to throw that ball.", Kitty stated as she gave Dudley a concerned look.

"I got bored.", Dudley said or at least tried to say cause his mouth was full.

Gamma( the assistant above Dorian's right arm) reached over and as Beta( the assistant under Dorian's left arm) and Delta( the assistant under his right arm) held Dudley in place, Gamma took the tennis ball out. Dudley was used to Dorian, but his assistants needed a little more time. Being mechanical tentacles with Y-shaped hands, Dorian's assistants were kind of hard to get used to.

"What brings you two here today?", Dorian asked.

"I'm just here to pick Dudley up.", Kitty said, "He spent the night here."

"After the weather mission?", Dorian guessed.

"Oh yeah.", Dudley said with a sigh.

Then a ding was heard and Dorian saw an envelope drop on top of his work table. Dorian's assistant Alpha reached over and retrieved it to bring back to Dorian who opened it. Dorian read it and then turned to Kitty and Dudley.

"Kitty, we need to get Jeremiah."

After several hours, Dudley and Kitty met up with Dorian in front of the director's office.

"No luck?", Dorian asked.

Dudley and Kitty shook their heads.

"Well, looks like he doesn't want a mission.", Dorian stated quite loud.

That was when they saw Jeremiah and Iris bolt down the hall and stop in front of them.

"Did I just hear "mission"?", Jeremiah asked looking quite eager.

"He's always up for a mission.", Iris explained.

"So we noticed.", Dudley said rather dull.

Being paired with Jeremiah so long, Dudley could tell Jeremiah was expecting him to wear pants and he wasn't wearing any so before Jeremiah could see he didn't have any on, Dudley quickly put on a pair just so that Jeremiah wouldn't remind him. Fortunately Jeremiah saw his pants and looked amused( in his own drill sergeant kind of way).

"Looks like someone remembered his pants for once."

A short while later, Dudley and Kitty were flying their car beside Jeremiah and Iris on his motorcycle. Dorian activated his electromagnetic gravity device which allowed him to glide alongside with his assistants in side his harness.

"I can't believe I'm going to my college reunion.", Dorian said very excited.

"You went to college?", Dudley asked.

"Yes, the DUIG to be accurate.", Dorian stated, "Seriously, how did you even get your job?"

Jeremiah felt like he shouldn't ask about Dorian's reunion. Cause soon they arrived on the campus. They landed near the main building and when they got out, they noticed that the parking lot seemed empty.

"Must have arrived earlier than the others did.", Dorian assumed.

As the group made their way to the front door, Dorian went to a screen near the door side.

"What's going on?", Dudley asked quite confused.

"To do things in the DUIG, you need to answer an academic question.", Dorian explained as he typed in his answer to the question on the screen.

After going in, the group made their way to the gym where it seems everyone was getting into the swing of things. Some were dentists, some chemists, and other sorts of scientists were around talking to each other and helping themselves to the organic snack bar. When Dorian walked in, everyone turned and in that moment, they all welcomed Dorian like he was top dog in school.

"Hi Dorian, nuclear test this Friday. You game?"

"How have you been Dorian, we missed you really bad."

"Still remember our last semester's final exam Dorian?"

And with all these admirers, Dorian was feeling a little overwhelmed. Fortunately, his assistants came out and help make space for him. Dudley was at the snack bar hoping to find something to eat, but when he saw the vegetables and fruit, he was not pleased.

"Where's the meat?", he asked.

Just then, a chemist( a brown bear) came by and after putting a couple apple slices on his plate, reached into his lab coat and dropped a few drops from a vial of red liquid on the slices and then put the vial back in. Dudley watched as the apple slices shifted and formed into a Salisbury steak wit barbeque sauce. "Dr. Olaf Cram, Chemist" was on the name tag on his coat. Olaf then noticed Dudley looking at his plate and looked perplexed.

"Is there a problem?", he asked.

Kitty quickly smacked Dudley across the face and Dudley snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry sir.", Kitty said to Olaf, "He just loves meat."

"So I noticed.", Olaf stated, "I was simply testing my Veggie Meat transmutation serum."

"Your what?", Dudley asked.

"Veggie Meat transmutation serum.", Olaf repeated, "It alters the molecular structure of fruit and vegetables and then realigns them into the structure of meat. I can tell someone doesn't know what I'm talking about."

Kitty could tell that Olaf was mentioning Dudley's blank stare. She couldn't argue on that one due to Dudley's attention span being limited.

"It was nice to see you, but I must be going.", Olaf stated and then he noticed Dudley with a plate of veggies standing in front of him.

"Can I use your serum? Can I? Can I?", Dudley asked ( he was really wound up with anticipation).

"It's still in the testing phase I don't know the full extent on what might happen.", Olaf said firmly.

"Well why not test it on a bunch of veggies?", Dudley asked.

Olaf reached into his coat again and got the same vial he used earlier.

"I'll only apply a single drop.", he stated.

"Fair enough.", Kitty said.

Soon it was time for the reunion photo and everyone got into position. Dorian was in the middle row and his assistants ,helped blend in so everyone could be visible. The camera was placed on automatic and operated on it's own. After it clicked a few times, there came the flash and it was all over. Dorian went to collect the photo, then noticed something.

"Why am I the only one in the photo?", he thought, "I should get the others."

Jeremiah and Iris were easy to find, but Kitty and Dudley had an issue. The snack area was covered in slimy green mush and the very guilty look on Dudley's face was all Dorian had to see.

"What did he do?", Dorian asked Kitty.

"He didn't listen to Dr. Olaf Cram and overused his serum.", Kitty stated, "And all it did was make his veggies dissolve into what you see."

"I thought it would make the meat bigger.", Dudley said.

"I think something is a miss here.", Dorian stated.

"Bingo!", a voice boomed over the loudspeakers, "Something is a miss alright."

That was when the decorations started to vanish as though it was air and the other scientists instantly turned into robotic androids. Dorian got ready with Jeremiah, Iris, Kitty, and Dudley doing the same.

"I couldn't make it to last year's reunion, so I decided to make one of my own.", the voice from before continued, "What do you think, Dorian?"

Dorian paused.

"Wait, that voice. Is it possible?"

"What possible?", Dudley asked, "Someone showed up uninvited?"

"No not that.", Jeremiah stated.

"Marcowski.", Dorian stated, "He always was good with visual reality tech."

That was when the stage nearby lit up and a red fox strode into the light wearing crimson armor that looked really high tech( and strangely familiar). The fox brushed his red helmet before continuing.

"Name is Dimitri Marcowski, weapon designer and chief engineer of underworld technology. In case that isn't enough, I'm MONSTER 07. Now lets see how my latest batch of androids holds up."

Dimitri snapped his fingers and the androids attacked. Dudley and Kitty managed to keep their side under control as did Jeremiah and Iris, but Dorian was more focused on Dimitri. Dorian activated his assistants and Dimitri looked impressed.

"Still using those?", he asked as he put his helmet on, "Fine with me."

Dorian then pressed a detonator like device and the walls fell away revealing that the whole floor was on a giant platform floating in a giant storm cloud. The wind gusted and caused the tables to fly off into yonder and Dudley and Kitty to slip and loose balance for a minute. Jeremiah, Iris and Dorian however were doing fine even though the scene changed.

"What now?", Dorian asked.

"I just needed some air.", Dimitri said calmly, "Now we see who the real genius is."

After going several rounds, the androids fell in heaps of junk and Dudley, Kitty, Jeremiah, and Iris were feeling the heat. But Dorian had his hands full. Dimitri was putting up quite a fight with his crimson battle armor.

"Hey, that armor looks familiar.", Dudley said as he noticed Dimitri fighting.

"Nice huh?", Dorian asked, "Back when your tech wiz made what he called the Suite, and this whole "Iron Mutt" thing got started, I cleverly sent a few androids undercover to analyze it and using those blueprints, I made this armor you see here. This is why I'm called the Crimson Mongrel."

Kitty and Dudley remembered all that alright. Dudley really got full of himself when he was using the new suite armor Keswick made although Kitty felt unappreciated cause Dudley kept thinking her as his unfunny sidekick. That all ended when Snaptrap swiped the suite and she and Dudley took him down. Since then, Iron Mutt was now just an icon and highly recognized.

"Is that all you got?", Jeremiah asked, "Androids and a few holograms?"

"Those were just test subjects.", Dimitri said as he pushed his detonator device again, "Now let's see you fight your own vehicles."

That was when Dudley's car came flying in and Jeremiah's cycle jumped out of his pocket and shifted into cycle mode. Then the two vehicles shifted into large attack bots which made Dudley and Kitty both shudder. Not long ago, this thing happened to them when they escaped Petropolis when Zero took over and now it was happening again. With everyone else distracted, Dorian and his assistants went back to fighting Dimitri, and was taking a lot out with him. Dimitri would fire rays that froze, missiles, and electric pulses with Dorian countering with his own tech.

"Dimitri, why?", Dorian asked, "Why do you work for Zero? I was your lab partner. We even had labs together."

"Only to see you rise to glory.", Dimitri sneered under his visor( his helmet only covered the top half of his face in the front), I'll never forget that nanobot incident."

"The science demo?", Dorian asked as he avoided a freeze ray, "But I made sure the thing was safe. I double checked it before we performed it."

"Well you didn't check it well enough!", Dimitri stated as he avoided Dorian's tentacles, "Now I only have a painful memory afterward. Everyone mocked me and ran me out of campus leaving me nothing but a military designing position. I could have been the best, but instead I was shamed and shunned. And it's all your fault!"

The clouds rumbled as the fighting continued. Finally Dudley and Jeremiah's pairs had taken down their vehicles and were certainly tired, but not out yet. Dimitri definitely noticed this.

"Well, well. Grade A efforts all around.", Dimitri said as he got out of Dorian's range, "Now let's see how you do against some familiar faces."

Two large holes appeared in the ground and out came Shaun and Charles. But this time instead of their usual dress attire, they had metal armor on and looked ready to rumble.

"Nice is it not?", Dimitri asked, "But something like this wouldn't be fun with out an audience. A WORLDWIDE AUDIENCE!"

Huge hover screens floated in out of the clouds and revealed the whole floor as if it was being shot on camera followed by applause.

"Even as we speak this fight is broadcasting to every screen in the world.", Dimitri said as he got back to fighting Dorian, "Like my new armor upgrades I made for 05 and 08?"

Now things really got violent, Shaun and Charles had all their genetic powers and more. They had metal plating, laser blasters, and each even had a sonic cannon. Jeremiah and Iris took Charles while Dudley and Kitty took Shaun. This was certainly putting a lot of tension on everyone knowing this was being seen by everyone in the world. And not to sound dire, but while their enemies were worn and tired, Shaun and Charles were at full strength and with mechanic advantages, the odds were certain to be in their favor.

"Doesn't Dimitri know he's putting two of his own fellow operatives at risk?", Dudley called to Jeremiah as he avoided Shaun's turbo charged punch.

"Dudley, Zero will do anything to get us out of the way.", Jeremiah said as he dodged Charles' corrosive saliva and claws, "If he has to sacrifice his own men to kill us, then he will."

Iris and Kitty were felling down, then a bolt of lightning streaked by and that gave them an idea. Quick as a wink, they started toward the center of the floor with their partners following. Just when Shaun and Charles were about to launch another assault, both pairs waited and just when the villains fired, jumped out of the way. Charles' corrosive saliva hit Shaun just when Shaun's electric pulse his Charles. Both villains were hit, but not out. That was when the whole floor shook and the air flow shifted.

"Now what?", Dudley asked out loud.

"How fitting.", Dimitri answered while still fighting Dorian, "The whole platform is spiraling back to Earth where it will detonate, the whole world is watching, and TUFF and ULTRA are about to loose their best operatives in the biggest unfair fight in their career. I'd say this isn't your day."

Then Dimitri did something completely unreal, he called in more androids even though Shaun and Charles were more than handling things. That was when Dorian drew the line.

"You want to play rough?", Dorian asked Dimitri, "You got it!"

Then Dorian's assistants detached. Relying on their own power source was limited, but Dorian could handle his own. While his assistants hovered and helped, Dorian put on his lab gloves and adjusted his goggles. Now his goggles fired lasers, and Dimitri continued assaulting. Finally, after Jeremiah and Dudley's pairs had turned Charles and Shaun's own technology enhanced power on the added androids( and each other), Dimitri knew when it was time to call a retreat. After getting a good safe distance away, he opened an infernal portal and after Shaun and Charles were sucked in, Dimitri sneered Dorian's way.

"This isn't over you know.", Dimitri yelled, "I'll be back!"

With that, he too went through and the portal closed. Dorian thought fast and quickly activated a shield device which drew Jeremiah, Dudley, Kitty, Iris, and himself in and shielded them as the platform hit the Sahara Desert and blew up like a nuclear missile. Luckily nobody got hurt and the large glass area was certain to attract tourists.

"Some mission huh?", Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah.", Kitty said.

Dorian just called in and an ULTRA transportation ship came in to pick them up.

Back at ULTRA HQ, Dorian was as usual in his lab. Only now he was looking at an old yearbook from his college days. It was a photo of him and Dimitri during Junior year.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Dimitri.", he said to himself, "What happened was only an accident. I even made a process to return you to normal, but you had already been run off campus. That was when he saw Dudley fetching a tennis ball again and he quickly shut the book. Then he caught Dudley and his tennis ball and escorted them to the door.

"Dudley, I am having a very emotional moment right now.", Dorian said firmly, " And I would feel very appreciated if you please do me a favor."

"Yes, what's that?", Dudley asked as the got to the door and Dorian put him on the outside.

"GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!", Dorian yelled and the door shut in an instant.

Dorian could tell that Dudley was still there so he called Kitty.

"Hello?", Kitty asked.

"Could you please come pick Dudley up?", Dorian asked, "I'm in the middle of a moment."

Fortunately Kitty was nearby and after she got Dudley, they were once again in the car and back to Petropolis again. Kitty drove and after a bit she turned to see Dudley sound asleep in the passenger seat.

"Sleeping like a baby again.", she thought to herself.

Kitty put the car on autopilot and got a spare blanket from under her seat. Then she put it over Dudley and tucked him in. Dudley's face smiled and Kitty knew he was comfortable. Then she lay her seat down and decided to get some rest herself. It would take a while to get back to TUFF. Kitty watched the stars outside her window and after a couple moments of thinking, she too fell asleep enjoying the long ride home.


	8. Chapter 8

Dudley strained as sweat ran down the sides of his face and his hands felt really cramped. Jeremiah stood nearby and simply observed and gave instructions. Jeremiah had enlisted Dudley in a training exercise to control his spirit animal. But first Dudley had to know the stance which he was now demonstrating. He just stood in one place with his hands open on either side. Slowly, but surely a faint wisp of mist began taking shape.

"Steady boy.", Jeremiah instructed, "Keep focus, keep the pose, and...release."

"Rasindo Aveira!", Dudley called out.

And that was when the ball of mist he was forming blew up and sent him flying backward for a second. Jeremiah just shook his head.

"Dudley, you're trying too hard.", he explained, "This art relies on harmony with yourself and your surroundings."

"Why...is this...so hard?", Dudley asked as he tried catching his breath.

Jeremiah then gave him a water bottle and he slurped it til it was dry.

"The spirit animal we summon has to have something to base itself on.", Jeremiah told him, "In our case, it relies on the happiness, kindness, and hope we have to form itself."

Jeremiah demonstrated as he put his hand outward and his spirit animal( the phoenix) took shape and flew around for a bit before resting beside Jeremiah.

"The spirit animal may be powerful for us, but it can assist our enemies too."Jeremiah added, "When a spirit animal is summoned out of anger and hatred, it can be quite a foe to face."

As Jeremiah finished talking, his phoenix turned from white to dark purple and it's calm nature turned violent before turning back again to white.

"So our enemies can use this move too?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah nodded.

"The spirit animal is like science. It's neither good nor evil, but it can be used both ways. That is where you must be careful on what it must base itself on."

Dudley nodded.

"Got it."

If it was someone else, this would have deceived them, but Jeremiah could see that the blank look on his face ment Dudley's mind was elsewhere.

"That is the reason I've decided to bring you to an expert on the subject.", Jeremiah stated, "I'm bringing you to Japan so that you can-"

Dudley was instantly bouncing off the walls and screaming with excitement cutting Jeremiah off.

"Going to Japan! Sushi out the door! Funny buildings that make me faint!"

Jeremiah grabbed him by his tail as he ran by and hoisted him off the ground before smacking him across the face twice.

"This isn't a vacation.", Jeremiah stated harshly, "We are not going there to have fun. We're going there to see someone, get your extra training in, then come home and that's it."

"Well, you don't have to hit my face so hard.", Dudley said still rubbing his sore cheekbones.

Soon, Jeremiah and Dudley were getting Jeremiah's cycle ready for the trip. Iris and Kitty even came by to see them off.

"I'll be gone for a couple days Iris.", Jeremiah informed Iris, "Can you handle things while I'm gone?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Jeremiah.", Iris assured, "It will be as if you never left."

While that was going on, Kitty was helping Dudley with his pants. Hey, if he was going with Jeremiah, then wearing pants was like a rule whenever Jeremiah was around.

"Hold still.", Kitty instructed as she zipped Dudley's pants zipper which wasn't easy considering Dudley was moving a lot.

"I can't help myself.", Dudley answered, "I'm going to Japan, and I can hardly wait to relax and get some souvenirs while I'm-"

"We're not on vacation!", Jeremiah snapped, "This is a training thing. And you will remember it."

Dudley sighed heavily. Jeremiah did mean well, but he would like Jeremiah a little more if Jeremiah didn't have such high expectations and a little more laid back and fun. After a quick good-bye, Jeremiah was driving off into the air with Dudley in back holding onto his waist. As they climbed altitude, Jeremiah set the speed for cruising. This would allow him and Dudley to gaze at the landscape and surrounding cloud formations as they flew on.

"Jeremiah?", Dudley asked.

"Yeah?", Jeremiah answered as he turned to face him.

"Ever notice how nice the clouds look when you're this close?", Dudley asked as he touched a nearby cloud which felt really soft and dissolved as his hand went through it.

"I've been up here once or twice.", Jeremiah answered as he too put his hand out into the clouds and make his own disperse.

Just then, Jeremiah turned back to the wheel with his eyes going this way and that. Dudley saw Jeremiah do this before, usually when something was wrong.

"What's wrong?", Dudley asked him.

"Hold on.", Jeremiah instructed as he took the handlebars of his cycle.

By the tone in his voice, Dudley dared no t argue. Then before he had the chance, something whizzed past his face. Something sharp or very hot, he couldn't tell. And then that was when Damien and the Gemini twins came out of the clouds in flight form. Damien was in the middle with a Gemini on either side. Jeremiah saw them in his mirror and sighed.

"Of course he could have sent anyone.", Jeremiah stated obviously annoyed, "But when I'm involved, he always sends those two."

Damien saw Dudley and smiled most devilishly. As soon as he did, Dudley heard Damien in his head.

"You thought that I would forget?", Damien sneered, "That I was only a bad memory? Think again."

Damien conjured a flaming sphere in his palm and fired it forward. Jeremiah quickly made a turn, but the Gemini fired from the crossbows they carried to try and cut him off.

While this fight was all going on, Zero watched from his seeing crystal. He didn't interfere, he knew better, but he did watch.

"Interesting.", he thought, "It seems like Dudley has come along rather well, but soon I'll be having a little surprise for them in Japan."

Zero watched until the fighting ended. Jeremiah and Dudley won, as usual, but as Damien and the Gemini came tumbling onto the floor behind him, they didn't look pleased.

"How could you do that to me?", Damien asked sounding mad.

"I had to see how strong my enemy was getting.", Zero answered as he turned around, "I must say that you seem to be getting soft around the edges."

"Do not mock me!", Damien spat as he flung a fireball into a nearby wall which left a serious burn mark, "I never grow soft!"

Damien may have been upset, but he wasn't the only one. Byron and Glacia had dusted themselves off and they were not appreciating the way Zero was treating them these days. What happened to the days when they hunted agents down for sport? Now Zero only seem to dispatch them for scouting assignments. Zero saw the Gemini's faces and his own face grew dark with concern.

"I understand that you don't like the way I put you two to work.", Zero stated, "Which is why I've taken the liberty of assigning you a hunt."

"The Gemini's faces grew less dark, but not by much.

"What kind of hunt?", they asked in unification.

"Doesn't matter for now.", Zero answered, "Now leave. I wish to speak to Damien alone."

The Gemini bowed and left without hesitation although they still had lingering disapproval of Zero sending them on the assignment earlier. Alone, Zero and Damien continued their conversation.

"With every day, Dudley Puppy grows in strength and wisdom.", Damien stated in a surprisingly calm voice but still kept his sneer, "Soon even I will be rendered into a submissive state if he chooses to do so."

"I am well aware of that Damien.", Zero said, "And that is why I had my first three members do a little research."

"Research?", Damien asked raising an eyebrow.

Landing at the designated point was a lot more complex than Dudley was expecting, but Jeremiah had experience with things like these. They landed in a large Japanese garden which Dudley felt strongly serene. After dismounting Jeremiah put the cycle into it's cube form and saw Dudley really had to use the restroom. Luckily, Jeremiah deployed an instant portable toilet and Dudley could do his biz. It took a while( he was wearing pants), but he got out again and the minute he did, several ninjas came out of nowhere and formed a circle around the two dogs. Dudley got a little scared and hid behind Jeremiah, but Jeremiah kept calm. Then a ninja dressed in crimson came out from under a brush nearby and landed in front of Jeremiah. And it then gave a hand signal, then the other ninjas dispatched into the surrounding area as quickly as they came. The crimson ninja removed it's mask revealing a Japanese chin dog and for the record, it was a girl.

"Did we scare you?", she asked.

"Not me.", Jeremiah said, "But I'm not so sure about my friend here."

He pointed to Dudley who had gotten his courage back, and was now brave enough to ask.

"Who are you?", he asked the crimson ninja.

"Dudley, meet the leader of ULTRA's Japanese division: Sensei Yin.", Jeremiah stated.

Yin bowed Japanese style and she looked concerned.

"I got your message on spirit training, but we're kind of busy right now.", she said.

"Busy?", Dudley asked.

Yin issued her visitors to follow her. She led Jeremiah and Dudley to the base which looked more like an enormous Japanese themed temple surrounded by forest and had a lake nearby. As they walked along, Dudley watched as some of Yin's students were practicing ninja weaponry, karate, and stealth movements which fascinated him.

"Hey Yin, when do I-"

Jeremiah socked him in the stomach to shut him up.

"We're not getting uniforms."Jeremiah said harshly as he dragged Dudley along since Dudley was momentarily stunned, "And we're not here to play. We're here on business. Now keep that in mind, or you're doing twenty push-ups."

Yin led Jeremiah and Dudley to her room which had several guards in white uniforms outside the door. Aside from the bonsai tree growing on a nearby tea table and the large statue of Asia's four holy beasts, there was nothing. After the door slid shut behind them, Yin started to talk.

"The Japanese and Chinese emperors are going to have a peace conference later today.", she said, "We've been called in to help keep the Japanese emperor safe from attacks when they meet the Chinese emperor halfway across the water boundary between the countries."

Yin turned the dragon's claw on the statue and a scroll slid out of the tortoise shell side. She picked it up and handed it to Jeremiah.

"It's all on here."

Later in the day, Jeremiah and Dudley were following Yin outside. Jeremiah had read what was on the scroll easily, but Dudley never took Japanese lessons so Jeremiah had to translate for him. Soon a couple armored cars rolled in front of the temple followed by a heavily armored wagon device. As the cars stopped, the doors to the wagon opened and a black Akita dog came out wearing a fancy robe and hat. Several guards came out of the armored cars and formed a protective wall on either side of him. Yin and Jeremiah bowed in respect. Dudley was too stunned by the hat to do anything.

"Agents, meet the emperor of Japan.", Yin stated.

The Emperor raised his hand and issued Jeremiah and Dudley to step forward. Another Akita dog( fawn coated) stepped up next to the emperor and after the Emperor said something in Japanese, translated.

"Emperor Shao gives his welcome to Japan and to be aware of anyone who seems unlikely."

Jeremiah responded in Japanese, but Dudley was just confused.

"So when can I show off my ninja outfit?", he wondered out loud.

Emperor Shao raised an eyebrow and spoke again which his translator decoded.

"Emperor Shao says there is a time and place for everything, but never be too eager to please."

But there was no time for long conversations cause the Emperor got back into his convoy and after everyone else packed, were off. Jeremiah and Dudley followed Yin and her ninjas across the landscape. Jeremiah was wearing the traditional black ninja gear while Dudley's was more of a purple than a black.

"Dudley, why is your gear purple?", Jeremiah asked as the followed Yin.

"I think it looks awesome.", Dudley answered.

Jeremiah wanted to reply, but there was a job to do and he had to keep it that way. Finally, they reached the docks where a large traditional boat was docked. Shao got out and was followed by his escort as he boarded the boat. Yin and her ninjas got on board real fast and Dudley and Jeremiah followed although Dudley landed on his rear as he got on deck.

"You need to work on your landing when we get back.", Jeremiah informed Dudley as Dudley got up and dusted himself off.

"At least I made it.", Dudley replied.

Soon the ship cast off and after Shao was seated comfortably on a large cushion chair as most Japanese culture states, some of his crew began to make Japanese tea. It didn't take too long to get to the place where the peace treaty would be signed. Dudley and Jeremiah saw another ship come from the other direction and after coming I close, both ships stopped. The Emperor on the Chinese ship was a Chow Chow and he had similar guards to Shao's. Dudley looked around for land, but there wasn't any.

"So where are we going to have the conference?", he asked Yin.

Then as if to answer him, a large submerged platform rose out between the two ships and after it stood there for a minute, extended a large bridge to either ship. After the bridges connected with the ships, both Emperors made their way to the platform where a table had been placed. After seating across from each other, the peace talk officially began.

Now hold on, you think I'm just going to let something this boring go on without any combat? Just as the talk started, several large ships shot out of the water and launched several androids onto the platform. Dudley, Jeremiah, Yin, and the protectors instantly got ready to rumble, but the Emperors were deep in conversation totally cut off from what was going on around them.

"What now?", Dudley asked.

"Nice outfit.", a voice called from above, "It suits you."

Dudley and Jeremiah looked up to see Damien and the Gemini flying above their heads.

"We've been dispatched to-", Byron started.

"Interfere.", Glacia finished, "If China and Japan joined forces, we would be-"

"In trouble.", Byron stated finishing what Glacia started.

Now things got chaotic, the androids attacked and the Emperors still were deep in conversations. Dudley and Jeremiah were able to fend the droids off, but then the Gemini started to enter the fray. They fired grenades, plasma blasts, and shot sharp darts, but Jeremiah was able to hold them off the emperors really well. Damien however had engaged Dudley and Dudley really was wearing out.

"You improved I see.", Damien stated as he shot a fireball towards Dudley which Dudley avoided.

"I'm just...getting...started.", Dudley wheezed trying to catch his breath.

Damien then smiled devilishly.

"Lets see if you can counter this."

Damien raised his hand.

"Rasindo Aveira!"

Dark energy erupted from Damien's palm and formed a dark Chinese dragon. With a flick of his wrist, Damien sent his spirit animal to attack. Dudley tried to fight back, but his weapons and fists had no effect at all. Every slash and bite the animal delivered to Dudley, Dudley felt. Dudley tried to call his own spirit animal, but try as he might, it didn't form.

"What's the matter?", Damien asked with a cackle, "Don't have what it takes?"

Dudley then saw how calm and focused the emperors were despite the chaos around them. That gave him an idea. He breathed, relaxed and focused on happiness. Even though Damien taunted and mocked him as the spirit animal kept assaulting him, Dudley avoided this time and focused. Finally, he thought he had it.

"Rasindo Aveira!", he called out.

Finally, Dudley's spirit animal( the white tiger) came forth and engaged in battle with Damien's spirit animal. The fight was intense and the Gemini knew it was time to bail. The androids were getting crushed, the ships were being sunk, and even Damien had to admit it was time to leave.

"You win this round.", Damien said menacingly as the Gemini opened an infernal portal, "But we'll meet again."

With that, Damien and the Gemini bailed and everything worked out after that. The peace treaty was signed and both emperors were heading back to their homelands.

"What was the treaty for?", Dudley asked Yin as they feasted with the Emperor on his boat.

"They were planning a trade route for importation.", Yin answered, "And by the way, nice spirit calling. What memory did you use?"

Dudley sighed.

"It was when Jeremiah and I were puppies.", he said, "We used to pretend we were secret agents saving the world. And now we are. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

Jeremiah didn't answer, but he did smile and that was enough for Dudley.

"By the way, nice ninja gear.", said Yin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chopping through the thick underbrush, a couple of spies from TUFF had made their way into the Petropolis rainforest area. One was a Bengal tiger(orange) and the other a pig and they were equipped for the trip that they had set out on.

"Are you sure we're on the right path?", the pig asked as he checked his map of the area, "Is this the right spot?"

The tiger just cut more brush with his machete and continued on ignoring the pig's complaints. He just kept his eyes forward. The pig felt like he should keep it down just in case his companion had an emotional problem. Finally, they reached a ravaged looking campsite. The tents were slashed and torn and the supplies were scattered around the area as if someone was looking for something. The tiger dialed HQ on his communicator.

"Scout pair 5834-A to base.", he called, "Destination point has been reached. Repeat, destination reached."

He waited for an answer, but all he got was static for a bit and then he got an answer.

"HQ to scout pair 5834-A, any idea what caused this?"

"Negative.", the tiger answered, "We'll look in a little further and report what we find. Over and out."

The tiger hung up and saw his companion investigating the site. As he walked over, he stepped in something sticky. He looked down to see that he had stepped on a squished a spider. If it was any other spider he would have felt nothing, but this spider looked different than most other spiders. It's legs were red, it's body black with yellow zigzags.

"That's odd.", the tiger thought to himself, "Rainforest spiders don't look anything like that."

He turned to his companion and saw that he was not there. Now he was getting a little spooked. He pulled out his blaster and after hearing a rustle in the bushes nearby, cautiously made his way to it. As the bush rustled further, he reached out and pulled the branch aside to see...his companion pulling up his pants. The pig turned around and gave a yelp.

"What are you doing?!", he asked out of shock.

"Sorry.", the tiger said as he put his blaster away, "Thought you were something else."

"Like what?", the pig asked.

Just then, a strange sound filled the area. It sounded like a song being sung. It was both haunting and beautiful at the same time. The agents froze.

"I think it's time to go.", the pig said.

"Good idea.", the tiger answered.

And they took off running back the way they came. Unfortunately they didn't get very far when something dropped on them from above. They struggled, but the bindings were too sticky.

"What is this thing?", the pig asked.

"A spider web?", the tiger guessed.

That was when they saw what had dropped the web and gave out a scream of horror. They tried and tried, but it was too late, the culprit was upon them and they were soon cocooned like flies.

At TUFF HQ, Kitty was doing some of her training with Herbert. She had the leading, filing, and control qualities that the chief needed, but still so much to learn.

"Well Agent Katswell, it seems that you're still troubled.", Herbert said as he noticed that Kitty looked concerned.

Kitty sighed.

"I kind of miss having Dudley around."

"Kitty, you can always call him and see how he's doing.", Herbert assured her, "Why don't you take a breather for a bit and we'll do some more training tomorrow?"

"Thanks chief.", Kitty said to him.

"Don't feel shy about calling me Herbert anytime you feel like it.", Herbert told her as he hopped on her shoulder, "I'm not gonna be the permanent chief much longer."

Kitty knew what he ment. After she was done learning everything Herbert had to offer, Herbert would be decommissioned and be a pedestrian like most folks in Petropolis. Until then, she still felt like she should call him chief just to help him feel like nobody forgot about him. After leaving the office, Kitty went over to the communicator station and called ULTRA's Japanese division. Soon, Yin answered.

"Japanese division of ULTRA, Yin speaking."

"Hi Yin.", Kitty said, " I was calling to see how Dudley was doing."

Yin looked unsure for a second.

"His spirit training is a work in progress.", Yin stated.

Just as she finished a crash came from in the background and Yin turned around and looked upset.

"Dudley, how many times do I have to say not to play fetch in the temple?!", she yelled.

"It was Jeremiah.", Dudley called back.

"It was not!", Jeremiah yelled in the background.

That was when Yin turned back to Kitty.

"Can I call you back Kitty?", she asked trying to look calm.

Kitty saw she was stressed so she started to hang up, but then Dudley's face appeared on the screen and he lit up when he saw Kitty.

"Hi Kitty.", he stated, " I tried to stop Jeremiah from breaking the-"

"I did not break that vase!", Jeremiah yelled from behind him and then Dudley's screen was flying all over and then went blank.

Clearly there was some kind of fight going on and Kitty felt a little concerned.

"Uh..can I call back?", Kitty asked Yin.

"Good idea.", Yin answered.

Kitty and Yin both hung up. Kitty turned when another operative of TUFF came up to her looking worried.

"What's wrong?", Kitty asked.

"Scout pair 5834-A's signal just died.", the operative reported.

Kitty looked concerned.

"Where was the last signal located?", she asked.

Kitty made her way through the thick brush and paths that led into the rainforest area. She had been here before, but it didn't hurt to bring help. Armed with the essential tools and her personalized arsenal that Keswick provided, she had at least four well trained bodyguards in case there was a fight looming.

"Remember everyone, when danger comes, nobody tries to be a hero, don't go off alone, and be careful.", she cautioned them before they went further in.

Kitty hacked, and cleaved her way through, but the jungle growth was pretty tough. They paused a minute to rest up since the heat was strong and they could use one. A couple bodyguards purified water from a nearby stream using water filters to get anything "disturbing" out, the other two kept watch and Kitty studied a map of the area.

"Last signal was at these coordinates.", she thought to herself, "And judging by what I heard, there is certain to be something foul in these parts and for once it's not rotten fish."

Kitty studied a little further, and after packing the map and compass into her bag, she rejoined her group seeing that both teams were okay.

"Purified water as requested.", one bodyguard informed as he handed a bottle of clean water to each individual.

"Are you sure you cleaned it?", Kitty asked.

Kitty remembered one time Keswick and some of his fellow scientists were in the rainforest and drank water that wasn't purified and made a serum that made a bunch of killer bees. With her, she wanted a better and safer result which ment she forbid any of her group from doing dares or being careless. Just as they finished packing up, the bushes nearby rustled. Kitty brought out her blaster and cautiously approached the bush. Luckily for her it was only Iris in that bush. Seeing that there was no danger, Kitty's group relaxed and put their weapons away.

"What brings you here?", Kitty asked Iris.

"Same as you.", Iris answered, "Dark Wolf sent me in to find out what's going on around these parts and since Jeremiah is unavailable, I thought it would get me some fresh air. Plus I was bored and it sounded fun."

Kitty could see that Iris had the equipment she needed and Kitty also knew that ULTRA had the latest tech around so not all Iris' stuff was visible, but it was there. Maybe this would be exciting. Kitty could show that she may be a chief in training, but she wasn't any less the agent she used to be.

After going in a little deeper into the thick jungle, Kitty and Iris stumbled upon something extraordinary. They had gotten to a ledge overlooking a vast valley of treetops and such all covered with thick spider webs making it look like a large winter wonderland.

"Are those, spider webs?". Kitty asked as she cringed a bit( hey she was a little unsure).

"Looks that way to me.", Iris answered, "But no spider on record could make webs like this unless there was a whole bunch of them."

One of the team members was a little too careless and accidentally dropped a wrench which unfortunately was enough to cause the ledge to give way and slide down the side of the valley right for the web covered trees. Kitty, Iris and the other team members held on and after a couple of bumps and more than one near accident, they reached the bottom. On the ground was more webs covering most of the area from around tree trunks to lining the forest floor.

"Looks like someone's been a busy bee.", Kitty stated.

"Well put.", Iris stated, "We best go in at the ready."

The group got out their weaponry in case anything would come out and fight. Cautiously they walked into the web covered forest. They were careful not to touch the web, and after going a good three feet in, Kitty stopped short.

"What are those?", she asked pointing upward.

Laying on the trees looked like several large cocoons held by strong anchor lines. Some were moving and Kitty had a pretty good suspicion on what they were. Iris obviously had the same suspicion because she was urging everyone to back off. Then there came the sound of tearing and then the moment turned dire. Out of each cocoon, hundreds of little spiders no bigger than a lunchbox swarmed out. Or at least they looked that way til they got close. They were spiders from the waist down, but above they were viscous wolves, satanic camels, or possessed monkeys. The group screamed and fled while around them other cocoons started to hatch.

"What are those things?", Kitty asked as the group ran.

"Spider monster babies chasing us in a ravenous swarm.", Iris answered as she ran alongside Kitty, " What else could it be?"

One of the fellow spies pulled out a mini flamethrower and shot a blast behind them. The effect was instant. The whole swarm burst into flames as if they were soaked in gasoline. But the swarm died with ear splitting screams of pain that rang out like an alarm. "What now?" you might ask? Around them, webs were being shot out. The group looked up and saw that dangling from the webs above were giant versions of the spiders they just fried weaving through the web as if it wasn't even there. They were as big as six feet and an extra two from their spider legs lifting them up a bit. The spies opened fire, but the spider monsters were quicker. Some shot out strong webs from their spinnerets and almost got Kitty and Iris, but the clever cats were too fast to be caught. The rest were not so fortunate and were getting webbed up the only way spiders know how to do. After seeing that, Kitty activated a smoke bomb to cover the area. When the smoke cleared, the spies had vanished and the spider monsters started a sort of gibberish kind of talk before they scurried away.

Not far away, Kitty and Iris helped their fellow operatives out of the sticky webbing. Luckily it was easy to cut with their laser knives, but Kitty could tell Iris knew something by the way Iris was being so calm. Iris saw Kitty was on to her so she pulled out a recorder from her belt and another small gadget that looked like some kind of translator device.

"What are you doing?", Kitty asked.

"Finding out what our attackers said.", Iris answered as she continued working.

By now the other operatives had gotten out of their bindings and were gathering around to see what was going on with Iris and Kitty. After getting the devices linked, Iris replayed what she had recorded.

"Enemy spies in our southern boarder?"

"And the egg sacs destroyed. Mother will not be pleased to hear this."

"Only after she kills us first."

"We need to warn her at once. Move out!"

After hearing the conversation, Iris dismantled the devices while Kitty looked deep in thought.

"When they said "Mother" they had to have been referring to the highest authority.", she thought out loud, "But what would that be?"

"Well, we better find out.", Iris said gravely, "Or else who knows what might come our way?"

Kitty didn't argue on that one. After everyone had rested up and got ready, they made their way toward the center of the valley where they saw what looked like ancient ruins also covered in webs. Spider monsters were crawling around almost on every corner and Kitty and Iris both knew that this must be the base of operations. Cautiously, the group made their way closer and then one member accidentally squashed a spider. The squeak of it's death was enough to startle the whole ruins. Now the spiders were swarming toward the spies. As Kitty and Iris got ready to rumble, one operative pulled out his flamethrower and without an order, fired away. The other agents followed suite, and soon the whole swarm was fried and crisp like fried chicken out of the boiling oil. Normally Kitty would be cross if someone acted without orders, but that time she would let slide. After that encounter, the group made their way in, and everything was still and seemed abandoned.

"Now what?", Kitty asked.

Then they heard it. Some kind of song being sung and heard all around. Some of the group was intrigued by it, but Kitty and Iris knew better. Something knew they were there and it seemed like it was going to reveal itself as hundreds of spider monsters filled the surrounding areas only now they had gladiator armor on and looked ready to fight to the death. The spy group got in a circle and had each others backs with their flamethrowers now aimed and ready to fire( they figured the spiders were vulnerable to fire). And in case you're wondering, they were very careful with these and didn't set the whole rainforest on fire at any time.

Both forces stood their ground and neither would look ready to give up or give in.

"Well well, look who dropped into my nest.", a voice purred.

Kitty and Iris looked around fast to try and see who said that.

"Who said that?", Kitty called out, "Where are you?"

"You don't recognize me?", the voice asked, "Has it been so long?"

Kitty looked around, but nobody seemed to be talking, that was when she saw that sitting in a spider web built between two enormous statues of gladiators was a really big black spider with a glowing red hourglass on the top of it's body, As it spun it's eight legs to turn itself around, Kitty saw that it was a tan cat from the waist up. It was almost like looking at herself. Sure the spider cat had the same eyes, but her hair was silver and hung down to her waist. The spider cat also had purple gloves that came up to her elbows, a bright green corset that covered her waist up to her flowers( if you don't know what those are, ask you mother) and a gold tiara on top of her head. Kitty looked closely and then she looked horrified.

"Darla?", she asked.

The creature smiled wickedly. That confirmed that Kitty was correct.

"What happened to you?", Kitty asked.

Darla's expression darkened into a look of rage and jealousy.

"Look here.", she said as she took a little gold heart shaped locket and threw it at Kitty who caught it.

Kitty opened the locket and saw Eric the water delivery guy cat at TUFF. Kitty looked back at Darla.

"You were Eric's girlfriend?", Kitty asked.

"Only til you took him away from me!", Darla sneered, "Now it's time to pay!"

Darla raised her hands into the air.

"Children, attack!", she called out.

The spider swarms attacked, but with the flamethrowers, the agents made quick progress or at least til the flamethrowers ran out of gas. That was when Darla's children had the advantage. There were many of them and only a handful of agents. But the agents kept up the fight and soon it looked like they would make it, and then Darla came into the fray. With her vicious temper and many servants, she was certainly a force to be reckoned with. Fortunately, Iris was able to even things out by lighting a wooden stick the old fashioned way and all the remaining spiders( including Darla) backed off and Darla knew when she was beaten.

"Don't think this is over cousin.", she sneered at Kitty, "You will suffer for taking him."

One of Darla's children activated a portal device which all of Darla's forces entered, but Darla stayed back a bit to give Kitty one last look of envy before entering herself. After the portal closed, Kitty turned to Iris who was now tending the injured fellow agents.

"Darla's my cousin on my father's side." Kitty explained, "She was troublesome, but she was going to therapy to try and change that. I had no idea she would become this...thing because of Eric."

Iris looked like she understood.

"Yep, Eric has dumped a lot of girls. He did so to me."

Kitty looked a little surprised. The guy who she once admired was a cheater on girls? But she quickly changed the subject.

"Is Darla...you know?"

"One of Zero's goons?", Iris answered, "Yes. She's Monster 06 and it looks like she's not going to forget you anytime soon.

Kitty nodded.

"Let's get the injured patched up and get out of here.", she said, "Our job is done here."


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty and Iris were in the medical bay looking after their fellow operatives. They had just got back from the rainforest and Kitty was still a little shaken from their encounter with the spider creatures and their monstrous queen. The fellow operatives had taken quite a beating from those spiders, but they'll be okay. With the latest medical herbs and ointments, the recovery process will be finished in a couple hours. Kitty had just finished patching one of the wounded up when another one seemed to cringe in severe pain. Iris was quick on the scene, but it looked like she was barely holding on.

"Kitty, little help please?", Iris asked over her shoulder.

Kitty came over and helped Iris hold the client down while the bed scanner did an analysis on what was going on.

"Warning: Poisonous liquids detected."

Kitty quickly got a bottle of anti-venom from the racks nearby and gave a dose to the client. It took a couple minutes, but eventually the client grew stable and calmed down. Only then did Iris and Kitty let go.

"What was that about?", Kitty asked as she put the covers over the client.

"Looks like one of Darla's spiders must have bitten him.", "Iris stated, "I'm just happy it wasn't Darla who did it."

"Why is that?", Kitty asked.

Iris just gave Kitty a plain, but very assuring look.

"All in good time.", she said.

Kitty took the answer rather well and with that out of the way, both girls did a double check on the patients and left the medical ward of TUFF HQ. Normally Iris and other members of ULTRA didn't visit any fellow agency, but this was an exception. Shortly after they arrived at Kitty's office, Herbert welcomed them( or rather drove over on his whatever he drives around on) at the door.

"Kitty, you ready for your session today?", he asked her as if there was a Super Bowl on and he didn't want to miss it.

"Chief relax.", Kitty told him as she stood firmly, "I'll get to it in a minute. I just got off helping Iris tend our injured after my rainforest mission."

Herbert looked interested and concerned.

"What was going on there?", he asked.

Kitty thought about telling him about her cousin Darla and her spider like henchmen, but before she could the elevator dinged. Kitty turned and saw that Eric( the water delivery person) was refilling the water tanks. Eric noticed Kitty and sent a friendly wave. Kitty did the same, but then she remembered something. Iris turned to Herbert and they both could tell that this was going to be a minute so they left leaving Kitty with Eric.

"Hey Eric, can you come here?", Kitty asked him.

Eric did come over and after brushing his natural blonde hair looked right at her.

"What's on your mind?", he asked.

Kitty pulled out a little gold heart locket from her pocket. It was the one Darla threw at her and she looked concerned.

"I want the truth from you when I ask you something.", Kitty said looking both concerned and upset, "Okay?"

Eric nodded and he looked a little spooked. Kitty opened the locket to reveal Eric's face in it.

"Does the name "Darla Katswell" ring a bell to you in any way?", she asked.

Eric tried keeping a straight face, but Kitty could tell he was hiding something. She didn't have to say anything because that was when Eric cracked up. He fell on his knees and his leather shorts and shirt were getting wet from the tears he was crying.

"Yes, it does ring a bell.", he wailed, "I did date Darla once and I did cheat on her."

Kitty then looked angry.

"And do you know what?", she asked, "I just met her yesterday and because of you and your cold, dirty, cheating ways my cousin is now an abomination. And it's all your fault!"

Kitty slammed the heart locket into Eric's hand and then turned to leave.

"Kitty, I'm sorry that I-", Eric started.

"Don't ever talk to me!", Kitty screeched as she turned and pointed an accusing finger his way, "You don't deserve to be in a relationship with me after you broke my cousin's heart which made her that...that...thing!"

Kitty turned and walked away, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts and he was still crying( hey, Kitty's words hurt).

Kitty was behind her desk and trying to calm down, but by the look in her eye, it wasn't going anytime soon. Herbert came in and saw Kitty needed to talk to someone so he hopped over to her hand.

"Kitty?", he asked, "Are you okay?"

Kitty said nothing, but Herbert knew she was listening.

"What happened?", he asked, "Kitty, please. Tell me what happened."

Kitty took a breath, then she looked hurt and started to cry a bit.

"I found out Eric was a guy who cheats girls.", she said, "He did it to my cousin and I met her yesterday and she...she...tried to kill me."

Kitty buried her eyes in a tissue as she continued to cry. Herbert rubbed her hand and Iris( who was nearby) gave Kitty a good hug.

"Kitty, it's okay.", Iris said, "You still got someone who likes you because you're you."

Kitty sniffed and she looked a little better.

"Who's that?", Kitty asked.

"Dudley Puppy.", Iris said, "He hasn't left you yet has he?"

Kitty was going to argue, but she thought about it this time and after seeing the picture of Dudley and her over Snaptrap, felt a lot better. She remembered when Dudley tried being "helpful" and sure his antics did cause a disturbance or two, but his heart was in the right place and he did show interest in her these days. Iris let Kitty go so Kitty could wipe her eyes. That was when they heard the familiar sound of rapid knocking as if someone was in a rush or had something dire to say. Herbert opened the door and sure enough, there was Dudley and as soon as the door moved tried to get close to Kitty, but Jeremiah( who was behind him) held him above ground by the back of his shirt.

"Dudley!", Jeremiah snapped, "Behave yourself!"

Dudley calmed down fast( he didn't like Jeremiah scolding him). Only when he did is when Jeremiah let go.

"Sorry Jeremiah.", he said sounding depressed.

Kitty came over and Iris did so.

"So how was your trip?", Iris asked.

"The usual.", Jeremiah stated, "Yin deployed us to protect the emperors of Japan and China while they had a peace signing, I tried to help Dudley with his spirit training, but eventually Yin gave us some pointers and we drove home. How bout you?"

As Iris explained what happened, Dudley and Kitty went to the snack room to talk. Dudley normally would go do his own thing, but he saw Kitty's face and wanted to know what was on her mind.

"Everything okay?", he asked.

Kitty sighed.

"I just met my cousin Darla.", Kitty said, "She's mad at me for stealing Eric away from her, but I didn't. Also I found out Eric was a cheater on girls and I gave him a piece of my mind."

Kitty saw that Dudley looked a little bit scared so she calmed down.

"Don't worry, it's behind me now.", she assured him.

Dudley sighed in relief and gave her a friendly smile.

"That's okay Kitty. You still got me."

Kitty smiled back.

"Yeah, I sure do."

Dudley reached over and wiped her eyes( they were still wet) and she calmed down.

With all that drama out of the way, the operatives went back to their duties. Jeremiah and Iris stayed around although they were not agents of TUFF, they did feel like this place was good to hang around in. Jeremiah practiced his karate in the TUFF dojo, but after going a few rounds, he looked a little disappointed. Iris was nearby and she knew that look on his face.

"You think that TUFF would bother investing in latest tech once in a while.", Jeremiah grumbled as he wiped his sweaty forehead., "Not waste the whole budget on concert tickets, gold hats, and all that other junk they think is valuable. Unfortunately I'm not the judge of what goes on around here so I'll just file a complaint and hope for the best."

Iris felt like she shouldn't talk at this point and helped Jeremiah get back into his sneaking suit. Then they left the dojo and back to the landing bay where Jeremiah and Dudley came in. Jeremiah pulled out a metal cube from his pocket and turned to Iris.

"Want to go for a ride?", he asked as if asking Iris out on a date.

Iris looked confused and concerned.

"What for?", she asked.

"Just to get some air, clear our heads and just be ourselves for a bit?", Jeremiah offered.

That made sense to Iris who smiled.

"Okay Mr. Slick. Show me what you got."

Jeremiah tossed the cube to the ground and pressed an activation remote. The cube then shifted into his cycle and he mounted it with Iris mounting behind him. They didn't have to tell anyone cause the doors leading outside opened and Jeremiah drove forward and off into the air. As the cycle plummeted, Jeremiah pressed a button on his cycle's dashboard and the cycle shifted into flight mode. Just before it hit the ground, Jeremiah pulled up and the cycle took off into the air. Most girls would close their eyes when they plummeted from that height, but Iris was used to it. In the air, Jeremiah put the cycle on auto pilot so Iris and him could talk.

"Four members revealed and one more to go.", he stated, "I don't remember who was last, but I doubt they'll be on the sides long."

"Will Dudley be ready in time?", Iris asked.

"I'm not certain yet.", Jeremiah said sounding unsure, "I just hope that when the time comes, he'll do the right thing."

By now, the cycle had drifted into the far reaches of the atmosphere so the clouds were around Jeremiah and Iris like a sea. Jeremiah pressed a button on his stereo and a song started to play( it's "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion and I don't claim anything).

"Want to dance?", Jeremiah asked.

Iris was a little scared cause they were up pretty high, but knowing Jeremiah, he thought ahead. Slowly, the agents got to their feet on the seats of the cycle and as it continued to cruise along the clouds, Iris put her hand on Jeremiah's shoulder and her other one in his. As the song continued, Jeremiah led the dance and Iris didn't look down, she looked in Jeremiah's eyes and she knew she was safe so she followed along. Finally as the song ended, Jeremiah and Iris slid back into their seats and Jeremiah took the helm and steered the cycle back down below. They were heading back to ULTRA HQ in case you were wondering.

As the day wore on, things were pretty normal. Kitty was getting her training in for the day and it looked like crime was stable( for now anyway) but she had other operatives in the field in case something was a miss or if she had overlooked anything. Near the end of her session, she got a phone call on the phone. When she checked the caller ID, she made sure the office was locked down, nobody was inside( excluding herself) and nobody outside her window( which she also locked down) before answering.

"Hello?", she asked with caution.

"Kitty? Jack Rabbit here.", the voice on the other end answered, "Bad news."

Kitty looked a little worried. Jack was a member of the TRIPLE unit which ment he was calling from behind enemy lines and this information was not ment to be listened to anyone besides her. By the way Jack sounded, the situation was dire.

"What's wrong?", Kitty asked, "What's Zero up to?"

"I don't know. People around here are beginning to doubt I'm on their side. Zero has his eyes on me most of the time. All I know is that Zero has something really bad in mind and knowing him, it's deadly."

Kitty knew that all too well. A while long ago, Zero had the whole world under siege from his vile plague organism creations which almost destroyed it unless the world surrendered to him. It was obvious which choice was made. Now they had to get the world back. So far North America was almost cleared, with South America just beginning to be cleared out.

"I don't have much time.", Jack informed her, "I'm faxing what I have to you now. Keep it secret. Nobody can know this."

The fax machine near Kitty's desk beeped and it printed out several papers worth of information which Kitty then put in a folder marked "Classified".

"Be careful Jack.", Kitty told him, "I'm counting on you."

"Will do.", Jack answered, "Over and out."

Kitty hung up and after putting the folder of the information she just got into a safe in her desk( she ordered this feature to be installed asap) she unlocked her door and window. But she still was pondering what she had. She was almost tempted to see what Jack sent her, but with other operatives around, she knew better than to take her chances. With that out of the way, she continued her training until finally the last piece of official paperwork was assigned and sent out.

Kitty walked outside the office and saw that Dudley was at his desk( surprisingly) and doing his own form of work. As Kitty walked by, Dudley turned her way.

"Hey, Kitty, how's Jack doing?"

Kitty froze. How did Dudley know that Jack called her with top secret information? Was he outside her door? Was he in the vent above her office? Kitty was thinking fast about what to say, but then she got a break.

"We hardly see him any more so he must be working hard."

"Uh..yeah.", Kitty answered trying not to look nervous, "I'm sure he's doing...just fine out there."

Kitty worried Dudley would keep questioning her, but luckily he changed the subject.

"Do my pants make my butt look a little too big?", he asked.

Dudley stood up and turned around so Kitty could see what he was talking about. Normally Dudley didn't wear pants on a daily basis, but Jeremiah changed that.

"Dudley, your behind looks fine.", Kitty said in a much calmer tone, "What on Earth gave you that idea?"

Dudley turned around again so he was facing Kitty.

"I thought it would be nice to know.", he said.

Kitty was relaxed now that Dudley didn't know about her "secret information" and she could see he wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon so she quickly brought up a suggestion.

"Hey, you seem to have a lot of time on your hands these days. Then again you did when I was working alongside you as well."

Dudley could tell she was mentioning the days when they were partners and he really missed those days. He would often tell Kitty to clean up after him, but she would turn him down as she would with a lot of other things he did that were "not appropriate". Then as Kitty turned to leave, Dudley stopped her.

"Hey Kitty, you want me to drive you home?", he asked, " I kind of know this awesome place to eat on the way to your house and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind stopping by there after work."

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out again?", she asked.

Dudley looked nervous.

"Just to get a bite.", he answered, " In case...you know...if you didn't have dinner?"

Kitty smiled.

"Sure. I'd like that."

Dudley then looked unsure, but he let Kitty go back to what she wanted to do.

"Wow I get to take her home now.", he thought to himself as he got back to his desktop, "Hey, I might even get to kiss her this time."

A while later, as it was getting close to sunset, Dudley was driving Kitty home in his car. As he stated, they made a stop by the place Dudley mentioned. It was a diner with a nice dining experience out on a patio overlooking Petropolis Lake. After getting their seats and ordering, they engaged in table chat.

"Nice place to get a bite.", Kitty said.

"Yeah, this place just opened up so I thought I'd take you here.", Dudley said to her, "Sorry we didn't have time for any formal wear or anything."

"You look fine to me.", Kitty assured him.

Soon the food arrived. Dudley had ordered the T-bone steak with extra fries while Kitty had the fillet of salmon dish with hash browns. A little odd menu, but still with the violinist and other strings playing nearby, and the sunset lighting, this was truly a romantic scene. As Kitty saw Dudley properly eat his dish( Jeremiah taught him to eat properly as well) she remembered when Dudley would scarf down his food and she couldn't help but smile at those times. After finishing up, paying the tab, and driving, they finally got to Kitty's place.

"Thanks for diner.", Kitty said as they walked up to the front door.

"You're welcome.", Dudley said to her as he opened the front door for her, "Thanks for going with me."

Kitty walked in and she pause to look at Dudley one final time before they left.

"Dudley, before I go, I want you to know that-"

She didn't have time to finish because a piano just fell out of the air and landed on Dudley. CRASH!

"Sorry.", a neighbor ( a skunk) called from his house next door's second floor window.

Kitty lifted the piano off Dudley looking worried.

"Dudley, are you alright?", she asked hopefully.

"Is zat you Gwandma?", Dudley asked obviously disorientated but he'll be okay.

Kitty turned to the neighbor and looked upset.

"What were you doing?!", she yelled, "You could have killed him!"

The neighbor looked nervous.

"I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

The streets of London were quiet and still as they were on most nights. However, one dalmatian puppy was making his way through the shadows trying very hard not to be seen. He was only a puppy, but something had him so spooked that he was jumping at every small sound. He had just ducked behind a dumpster as a roar of a car engine was heard behind him. The roar got quieter, but still came as the puppy cautiously peeked out of his hiding place. It may have been a cool night, but the puppy's clothes were torn and did little good to ward of the chill if it was any colder. A black and white car was driving slowly down the street with headlights scanning the sidewalk on either side. As the car got near, the puppy ducked back behind the dumpster.

"Please go away. Please go away. Please go away.", he prayed under his breath.

The car's lights were on the dumpster and the puppy held his breath. The lights didn't go by and now the dalmatian puppy was praying with all of his heart that he wasn't seen. The sound of car doors opening was heard and with another sound of the car door closing followed by footsteps going down the street and the lights went away with another sound of the engine igniting. The puppy cautiously looked outside and when he saw the car gone, he let out a sigh of relief. Carefully, he slid out from behind the dumpster and saw the car that was chasing him turn the corner and was out of sight. With a quick look down both ends of the street, the puppy made his way through the shadows again. Every intersection, he checked each angle to see if anything was a miss. Finally, he saw the police station.

"Excellent.", he thought to himself, "All I have to do is get over there and I'll explain everything."

By now, he was cold, but not enough to stop. Just as he made a dash for the station, he was tackled by a large and very mean English bulldog who clamped a muzzled on his face preventing him from opening his mouth in anyway, but allowed breathing.

"You thought you could get away didn't you?", the bulldog asked with a sneer as he pulled the puppy up off the ground and dusted his trousers and dark coat with his spare hand while holding the puppy off the ground with the other, "With that kind of spunk, your spots will work perfectly."

The puppy's eyes grew big with fear as the bulldog carried him back into the shadows and through an alley to another street where the black and white car was parked. The passenger's side of the front of the car's window rolled down a bit.

"Did you get him?", a voice asked from inside.

The bulldog put the puppy in front of him.

"Thought he gave us the slip.", he muttered as he clenched the puppy's arm making it squeak in pain.

"Put him in the trunk and blindfold him.", the voice inside the car stated, "Let's see him escape a second time if he can."

The bulldog pulled a black blindfold out of his trousers pocket with his spare hand and after pressing the puppy against the car, strapped it into place. The car window rolled up and the trunk opened with a click and the bulldog threw the puppy into it, shut the trunk, and opened the passenger's side car door to get in. He had just got in and closed the door when the car revved up and sped off into the night.

BOOM!

Dudley and Jeremiah had just ducked into a nearby ditch when the enemy foothold behind them blew up. Naturally, things like this happened, but here inside the Brazilian private grounds, Jeremiah was not impressed and the "officials" would definitely be concerned.

"That was the seventh enemy foothold you blew up this week.", Jeremiah said to Dudley as they got up to inspect the damage, "I told you not to be near that panel. You're lucky I pulled you away before you set the timer on it to thirty seconds."

"How would I know that the self-destruct button was the big red one?", Dudley asked, " I always like pushing big, red buttons. And I panicked when it went off."

"It was on a black and yellow pad", Jeremiah stated, "and with a glass casing over it. As well as the label which said: "Warning! Self-destruct Activation Button" printed on it. How could you NOT have pieced it all together?!"

Dudley flinched after he heard that. Jeremiah was obviously in a very bad mood and he clearly wasn't done raving.

"Now because of you, Dark Wolf has to meet with the governor of Brazil to work out the damage costs!", Jeremiah yelled, "Why on Earth are you even out in the field these days?!"

Jeremiah then stopped and was breathing hard as though he was out of breath.

"Are you done?", Dudley asked nervously.

"Yes.", Jeremiah stated still sounding a little bit peeved.

The damage was pretty severe, but nobody was injured. However, the government of Brazil sent a nasty repair bill and Jeremiah and Dudley had just got back to ULTRA HQ. Dark Wolf wanted them in his office immediately.

"Seven damaged properties and it isn't even Wednesday.", Dark Wolf said as Jeremiah and Dudley stood in front of him, "Agent Puppy, why do you cause things like this?"

Dudley's face dropped into a look of guilt and sadness.

"I got carried away and when I saw the button, I just...I just had to press it and...find out what it did.", he answered while trying very hard not to cry, "I'll try and do better. I promise."

Dark Wolf raised an eyebrow as he looked Dudley right in the eye.

"I don't know what was more demeaning.", Dark Wolf said harshly, "The fact that you answered or that you make promises that you don't keep."

Dudley's forehead got sweaty and Dark Wolf could tell that Dudley clearly understood what he said.

"We'll talk about your "issues" when you get back from London.", Dark Wolf said as he slid a folder to Jeremiah, "We got a case of missing Dalmatians. All children of ages eight to ten. Get over there, see what's up, and if I hear anything about damaged property in any way, I'm putting both of you on probation. Understood?"

Jeremiah had landed his cycle in the London countryside and looking just as eager as ever, but Dudley was a nervous wreck. One more damaged property and he was going to get in serious trouble. Riding behind Jeremiah was okay, but there were things he really wanted to do which Jeremiah didn't allow such as pressing random buttons, talking like he was driving the cycle, and tapping Jeremiah on the back of his head.

"We're almost there.", Jeremiah said to Dudley, "Try and keep your promise this time."

"What promise?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah replayed the conversation they had with Dark Wolf only a few hours ago( hey, Jeremiah's cycle travels fast). Dudley's face dropped.

"Never mind.", he said, "I'll be quiet."

Dudley then noticed that he wasn't wearing pants and had about ten seconds before Jeremiah noticed. Quick as a wink, he pulled a pair on with surprising ability to hold on while doing so. He had just got the pants on when Jeremiah noticed.

"Remembered your pants I see.", Jeremiah said, "Nice of you to remember that."

Dudley looked up.

"Yeah. I certainly didn't forget to put a pair on when you told me to this morning."

Jeremiah didn't answer. He went back to driving the cycle. They pulled into BUFF where Biff( an orange cat)was waiting and when he saw Dudley, he looked unsure.

"Well, well look who's here.", Biff stated as Dudley walked up the stairs following Jeremiah.

Sometime ago, Dudley and Kitty were called in to protect the queen's crown from the Chameleon and clearly, they still had a reputation around the parts even though they were successful. Biff led the duo inside to the BUFF briefing room.

"The British Undercover Fighting Force has been looking into these...disappearances.", Biff explained, "We don't know who, but we think that someone is behind all this."

"We know.", Jeremiah stated, "Dark Wolf had detail that there was a Dalmatian here we had to watch."

"Wait, we're babysitting someone?", Dudley asked, "I thought we were on a mission."

"You are.", Biff stated, " Your charge is in the lounge and try to be nice. He's a little scared."

Biff led Dudley and Jeremiah into a lounge where a dalmatian puppy( about eight)wearing a blue shirt and jeans was sitting and trying not to look at anybody else.

"We found him in the eastern part of London.", Biff informed, "He didn't tell us why he was there, didn't tell us his name, and he just seems afraid to tell us what happened."

Dudley and Jeremiah slowly approached the puppy. As they got close, the puppy saw them and moved into a corner. His green eyes were huge as if he had just seen death.

"Don't be afraid.", Jeremiah assured the puppy, "We just want to help."

The puppy looked at Jeremiah's assuring face and it seemed to understand, but it still didn't move from the corner.

"What's your name?", Jeremiah asked.

The puppy didn't answer. Jeremiah put a hand out and kept it there. Dudley just stood there and watched. Finally, the puppy got the courage to take Jeremiah's hand and come near. After calming down a bit, the puppy started to talk.

"Are you...good guys?", he asked.

"Yes we are young man.", Jeremiah stated, "You have nothing to worry about."

Dudley then decided to put his own opinion in.

"Except the one who's after you, the fact your parents are worried sick, and-"

Jeremiah quickly put his hand over Dudley's mouth.

"Don't mind him.", Jeremiah said to the puppy seeing that Dudley's words were upsetting him, "He just says things."

The puppy looked better already.

"My name is Terry.", he said to Jeremiah.

A while later, Jeremiah and Dudley had driven Terry home. His house was a nice looking place with an outdoor garden, brick walls and even a cobblestone path from the sidewalk to the door. As Dudley and Jeremiah got off the cycle, two adult Dalmatians came out of the house and rushed over. Clearly they were Terry's parents cause one was holding Terry close to her while the other was shaking hands with Jeremiah and Dudley.

"Thanks for finding our son.", Terry's father said, "How can we repay you?"

Dudley was about to talk, but Jeremiah gave him a look and he stayed quiet.

"We would like to talk about the time Terry..vanished.", Jeremiah said.

Terry's parents issued them to come inside. Inside, Terry's mother brought him upstairs to his room while Terry's father made some English tea since it was close to tea time before regrouping with Dudley and Jeremiah in the living room. He seated in a lounge chair while Jeremiah and Dudley seated on the sofa. As they shared tea, Terry's father started.

"It was like any other day. Terry was ready for school, I was making breakfast, and my wife was in the car. I was bringing Terry to her since his school was on her route to work and then we were visited by Madame Lucinda, a wealthy widow who was friends with my wife in college. She asked us if she could let Terry visit her, but we had a feeling that she had other ideas for him so we refused. She didn't show up anytime after that, and when I got to the market to pick up things for diner, I heard other dalmatians were losing kids. I left the market without buying anything and went straight to Terry's school. Terry was still there and school was just let out. He asked me what was wrong because it's usually my wife who picks him up, I didn't want to scare him so I pretended that I just wanted to make sure he was okay. I normally have the day off from my job at the post office that day. We were driving home, and out of nowhere, this black and white car came out and made us crash. We weren't hurt or anything, but someone got out and sprayed me with something. I lost consciousness and next thing I know, I was at BUFF being asked what happened. I found out Terry was taken and when I told my wife who was there, she looked like she was going to die. When you two came in after BUFF found our son, we both felt like Heaven answered our prayer."

Terry's father sipped his tea while Dudley and Jeremiah took it all in. Dudley was sipping his tea when Terry's mother came in. Jeremiah faced her.

"How's Terry?", he asked.

"He's still a little shaken, but he's calmer now that he's home.", Terry's mom told him.

"Thanks for the information and tea.", Jeremiah said remembering his manners, "We'll go talk to Madame Lucinda and see what she has to say."

After driving for a while, Dudley and Jeremiah pulled up to a large mansion surrounded by vast green pastures, and it looked very fancy. Whoever lived here was certainly wealthy alright.

"Is this the place?", Dudley asked Jeremiah.

"No doubt.", Jeremiah said as he and Dudley dismounted.

Jeremiah put his cycle away and they made their way to the large entry doors. Dudley grabbed them and pulled. The doors didn't budge and he let go.

"It's locked.", he said, "Maybe she's not home."

Dudley turned to leave, but Jeremiah grabbed the back of his pants to stop him.

"We're going in.", Jeremiah said with determination.

"Isn't that breaking and entering?", Dudley asked, "I don't want to go to jail here again."

"I'll let you press a big red button.", Jeremiah said with a sneaky smile.

Dudley looked just as determined as Jeremiah looked.

"How are we getting in?"

Jeremiah leaned against the door after he let go of Dudley's pants and slid a lock pick into the keyhole of the house. While he fidgeted with the lock, Dudley kept lookout. When he saw a red car drive quite fast up the road in the direction of the house, he got worried. Jeremiah stopped and overheard the car engine so Dudley and him quickly ducked into the thick bushes under a nearby window. They could see out, but nobody would see them. The red car sped up to the front door and stopped with a screech and out stepped a female sphinx cat. She was dressed in a thick black fur coat that went down to her shiny red high heels. She reached into her black fur coated handbag with her red silk gloves and pulled out a shiny comb to comb her hair which was half black and the other half white. She also wore a white earring and a black earring each one under their contrasted color( like the white earring is on the side with the black hair and vice verso) and yellowish green eyes. No doubt that this cat was Madame Lucinda all right. Madame Lucinda walked up to her front door and opened it. After she entered, she shut the door and the locked it again from the inside. Dudley and Jeremiah came out and scaled the wall til they were on the roof. Carefully, they made their way across to the chimney.

"We're entering through the chimney?", Dudley asked.

"Yes we are.", Jeremiah stated.

Carefully and silently, Dudley and Jeremiah made their way down the chimney and after coming through the fireplace, they had gotten into the living room. There was a lot of real expensive looking furniture and decorations around the place, but unfortunately, Jeremiah and Dudley heard the doorknob turn. Quickly, they jumped into a nearby closet and it did hide them, but it felt stuffy in there and there seemed to be fuzz everywhere. Dudley and Jeremiah held their breath as they heard voices from the room outside. They opened the door a crack and saw Lucinda talking with a mean and tough looking bulldog and doberman that looked like street thugs.

"Do we have enough for it?", Lucinda asked.

"Except the one that got away madame, we're ready when you are.", the bulldog reported proudly.

"We'll have those brats skinned in no time.", the doberman added.

"Excellent.", Lucinda said as she hugged her fur coat to herself, "That coat will go perfectly with my black and white hair. But first I need a bath. Can't afford to get dirty. And gentlemen, please wash my darling out front. It's filthy around the tires."

"Yes madam.", both dogs answered and the trio left the room.

Dudley and Jeremiah came out and saw that the closet they had hidden inside of was lined with fur coats of all kinds. There were mink coats, zebra coats, lion skin coats, you name it. Jeremiah noticed that the coats were dirty and quickly cleaned them up. Dudley helped out so he wouldn't be scolded. They also cleaned themselves up while they were at it.

After looking around the house, Dudley and Jeremiah came to the door that led to the basement. The door was locked so Jeremiah used the pick he used earlier to open the door. Silently, the agents made their way downstairs where they found about twenty dalmatian children muzzled and obviously scared. Careful not to startle them, Dudley and Jeremiah helped each one out of it's bindings and looked for a way out besides the door. Dudley found a window and carefully, Jeremiah opened it. Jeremiah went out first and Dudley handed the kids one at a time to Jeremiah through the window. As they made it past ten, Dudley heard footsteps heading toward the basement door. That made him pass kids faster and he had made it out himself just as the door opened. Jeremiah opened up his cycle and added the trailer feature which allowed all the kids to ride behind them. Dudley unmuzzled one of the kids who explained everything. Madame Lucinda wanted to make a coat out of dalmatian puppies since their fur got course when they got older. Since nobody gave them up, Lucinda hired a couple thugs from prison to help her out. Just as Jeremiah started to go, they heard an ear splitting scream and that told them it was time to hit the bricks. They sped off, and they had just made it into the open road when they saw Lucinda in her car followed by her goons in their car driving after them.

"Hold on!", Jeremiah yelled.

The kids got down, and Dudley got out the blaster cannon. Lucinda's car was also outfitted with weaponry as much as her goon's. With all the firing going on and the road turns, this really got into road rage. But luckily they were close to London enough for Biff and other members of BUFF to intervene. Finally, things worked out. The kids were returned home, Lucinda and her goons were sent to jail on account of kidnapping and attempting murder, and Dudley and Jeremiah were heading home to Petropolis.

"Nice work Dudley.", Jeremiah said, "I called Dark Wolf and it turns out the Brazilian government weren't too shaken about the damage. In fact they converged the sites into training camps for their own agencies. Dark Wolf also says that our record is cleared out so-"

He paused to see Dudley sleeping behind him. Jeremiah put the cycle on autopilot and adjusted Dudley so he was holding onto his waist and he went back to driving.

"I'll tell you when we get home.", Jeremiah said to Dudley though he doubted Dudley heard him, "I'll wake you when we're home."

A/N: This is based on Disney's 101 Dalmations( I don't claim anything. All rights go to Disney).


	12. Chapter 12

Lucinda stared at the prison walls that she was forced to call her cell. Besides the disgusting slop they served for food, she was constantly mocked by other inmates, and forced to be respectful toward "visitors". At least her goons were in with her and still stood by her which made her "sentence" more bearable. She laid upon her cot and certainly didn't feel comfortable in her prison striped wear.

"At least my furs had style.", she thought bitterly to herself, "I'll get even with those two who sent me here. Just wait til I get out and they'll be sorry alright!"

Her goons did their best to avoid Lucinda's wrath which had a short fuse. But that was about to change. Shortly after the prison wardens declared it was time to turn lights out, Lucinda had a feeling that something big was going to happen. If it ment getting revenge on the agents who put her in this ghastly place, she would take it in a heartbeat. That was when a shadow slipped in from outside the cell. Darting in and out of others til it stopped near Lucinda's cell. As it came into the light Lucinda saw it was a cat. A tan one with green eyes and black hair with a white highlight. Lucinda knew right away who it was. Katty Katswell, Kitty's twin( or nearly identical) sister wearing a black suit that helped her blend in.

"What brings you here?", Lucinda asked as if she had not guessed, "Thought you were in Petropolis Jail."

"You won't believe how easy I got out.", Katty answered smiling devilishly, "I'm under orders from a friend of mine who likes your work. Mind if I bust you out?"

Lucinda smiled back.

"When can you do it?"

Katty pulled out a spray can from her belt and sprayed some on the cell bars. At first nothing happened, then the bars melted away. Lucinda stayed close to Katty as they made their way out. Since Lucinda's goons shared her cell, they all could get out. They made their way to the back room where the inmates "belongings" were. Lucinda quickly tore off her prison stripes and outfitted herself in her familiar black fur coat while her goons got into their clothes. That was when the alarm went off, but that only made the villains even more ambitious. Katty just pulled out a device from her pocket and pointed it to the wall. In less than a minute, a portal opened up and the villains entered it. Soon, they were outside the prison where Katty had a motorcycle parked next to Lucinda's car. Lucinda's goons helped her get in. The bulldog opened the driver's door and the doberman helped her in. Lucinda was a good driver, but she tended to drive pretty fast as if she was in a hurry. Both vehicles sped off, but Lucinda watched Katty.

"So who sent you?", Lucinda asked.

Katty just smiled.

"We're supposed to meet her down by the wharf."

After driving through the countryside, they came to a very old looking boat house on the outskirts of London. Lucinda instructed her goons to guard the vehicles and keep lookout before Katty and herself went inside. Not very much was there, and the stank of mildew and fish was in the air.

"So you both came as I foretold?", a voice purred from behind the crates.

Katty and Lucinda made their way around to see Sabrina seated by the hole in the floor that lead to the where the boats would be docked in her aquatic dog form.

"So, Sabrina at last I get to meet you.", Lucinda said eying Sabrina's form, "What's with the fish look?"

Sabrina frowned making her eyes turn red and some of her demonic features were visible for a second before talking.

"It would be wise not to judge by my looks.", Sabrina stated, "My master has sent me here to get you...another member for a big job."

Katty grew interested.

"Who is it?", Katty asked.

Sabrina just smiled devilishly.

"Patience, my dear. Once our fourth member has been recruited, we will each have our revenge."

Sabrina, Katty, and Lucinda cackled like a trio of evil witches which rang throughout the boat house. Revenge was certainly one of their favorite words.

Back in Petropolis, Jeremiah and Dudley were hard at work in the TUFF gymnasium. Jeremiah was doing his routine pretty well, but Dudley was another story.

"Can't we...pause...for a...moment?", Dudley huffed as he had put the barbells he was lifting back on the nearby rack where the others were.

Jeremiah stopped doing the rowing exercise he was doing and wiped his forehead.

"I know you're tired, but doing all this working out with that stamina of yours should be no problem.", he said harshly, "Besides, when was the last time you hit a gym?"

Dudley stood there catching his breath and drinking water while Jeremiah finished his routine without much trouble. Finally, Jeremiah and Dudley had put everything back in order and had changed out of their gym workout attire to their more familiar wear. Dudley was about to head out the door when Jeremiah stopped him.

"Dudley, aren't you forgetting something?", Jeremiah asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dudley looked down and saw that he didn't put his pants on. He slumped back toward his locker and slipped his pants on although he didn't look to pleased to do so. Only when he showed up again with his pants on did Jeremiah allow them to head over to the briefing area. On the way there, Keswick seemed to be in the area and he had something on his mind so Dudley and Jeremiah paused a minute to visit.

""Hey Keswick, you okay?", Dudley asked, "Anything new recently?"

Keswick sighed which showed he was depressed.

"Keswick, what's wrong?", Jeremiah asked.

"I don't know.", Keswick answered, " It's only with Dorian providing the tech you use, I feel kind of left out."

"Don't feel bad Keswick, Kitty and I still use your stuff.", Dudley assured him.

Keswick was the head of the department of science and tech construction at TUFF, and yes most of his inventions caused a ton of grief and turned on the user, but like Dudley, he ment well. Keswick felt a little better for a...oh whatever he was. As Keswick lifted his head up, Dudley and Jeremiah noticed he had a collar on.

"What's that for?", Jeremiah asked.

"Oh, I thought that my stuttering was getting annoying lately, so I redesigned my original Holler Collar into a device that helps me with my stuttering.", Keswick explained, "As long as I'm wearing it, I can speak full conversations without my stuttering getting in the way. I'm gonna head back to the lab and see what I can do for a while. See you around."

Keswick left for his lab in a much cheerful mood and Dudley and Jeremiah continued on.

"What exactly is he?", Jeremiah asked Dudley.

"I have no idea.", Dudley answered.

A while later, Jeremiah and Dudley were taking Kitty and Iris to the visiting Medieval festival in Petropolis square. There was everything. Freshly roasting cuisine, archery, blacksmiths, you name it. It was all there. Jeremiah had already won first place in the sword play contest, Dudley had won the pie eating contest hands down, and Iris and Kitty were just having fun walking in their fancy gowns. "It feels nice to have fun doesn't it?", Iris asked.

"After all my training, I have to agree.", Kitty answered, "Does feel nice to get some fresh air from my long hours in the office."

The girls stopped to see Dudley barfing in a nearby trash can. Jeremiah was beside him making sure he was doing okay. Dudley came up and clearly, he didn't look too good.

"Are you okay?", Kitty asked Dudley as he staggered over.

"Too...much...pie.", he said weakly.

"Just breath deeply and don't move around too much and you'll be fine.", Jeremiah told him.

Kitty and Iris helped Jeremiah clean the stains off Dudley's shirt with some stain lifter liquid and a washcloth. Soon it was almost time for the festival to close. Everyone had a good time and were heading out.

"We sure had fun didn't we?", Dudley asked clearly much better than earlier.

"We sure did.", Kitty answered as Dudley and herself got into the car.

Jeremiah and Iris had mounted his motorcycle when a transmission faxed it's way trough the disk drive on the car dashboard. Kitty got it and read it before buckling up and looking concerned.

"What's wrong?", Dudley asked.

Kitty turned to Jeremiah and Iris.

"You two up for a little mission?", she asked them.

"Destination?", Jeremiah asked.

"England.", Kitty said, "Lucinda broke out of jail."

Kitty got the car into it's flight mode and Jeremiah did the same with his cycle and soon both vehicles were in the air and zooming toward England. Little did they know that lurking in a nearby alley, was Byron and Glacia in stealth mode which made them invisible. They deactivated the stealth mode and were visible again.

"Well, well.", Glacia stated, "It would seem our enemy is on-"

"The move.", Byron finished, "Sabrina will arrive shortly with her-"

"Group.",Glacia added.

The Gemini twins had a habit of finishing each others sentences and they spoke in unification if the response was short. Just then, their own transmitters went off and it was Sabrina on the other end.

"We're on our way over.", Sabrina reported, "Is the opposition on it's way to London?"

The Gemini nodded.

"They left only recently.", they said in unification.

Sabrina grinned wickedly.

"Excellent. Meet us in Petropolis wharf tonight."

After arriving in London, Dudley, Kitty, Jeremiah, and Iris met up with Biff again who explained the situation as he led them to the prison where a crime scene was placed.

"Any idea who busted Lucinda out?", Kitty asked Biff as Dudley and Jeremiah investigated the scene.

"The camera footage shows nothing.", Biff answered, "And no footprints or fingerprints of any kind were found."

"So no clues?", Iris guessed as she interviewed some guards.

"Nothing.", Biff said with a sigh, "Hope we piece this together in time. We don't want Dalmatians disappearing again any time soon. Some of those kids your friends saved are still a little shaken from that time."

As Kitty and Iris were interviewing Biff and the prison guards, Dudley and Jeremiah were investigating inside the cell. Jeremiah was sniffing around for any kind of clue while Dudley just looked around. Then Jeremiah sniffed the air.

"Hey Biff", he called, "did Lucinda wear any kind of perfume while she was here?"

"No, why?", Biff asked.

"Something was sprayed in here.", Jeremiah stated as he sniffed again, "And I have a good idea what kind of spray."

"What's that?", Dudley asked.

"Toxic Flame.", Jeremiah stated, "A condensed and concentrated hydrofluoric spray that can melt metal quite fast."

"But that's an illegal kind of brand.", Biff stated, "No market in London sells it."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Even the black market?", he asked.

Just then Big Ben rang signaling ten o' clock which ment tea time. Biff had already established a fancy table with a tea set and five tea cups with saucers. As they had tea, the agents continued to chat.

"We don't have a black market.", Biff stated, "At least not one on record."

Kitty looked concerned again.

"How come Toxic Flame wasn't detected by our noses?"

"Because it's nearly odorless.", Jeremiah informed as he stirred his tea, "Only very sensitive noses of a bloodhound or a grizzly bear can detect it."

Dudley had just sipped his tea and then spat it out.

"Ow! Hot tea!", he screamed.

"If you stirred it a little slower, it probably would have cooled down.", Jeremiah said harshly as he wiped his sneaking suit with a napkin.

Biff, Kitty, and Iris were just as annoyed cause they too had gotten sprayed and didn't take too kindly to that kind of behavior.

"Thowwy.", he said to them( his tongue was burned a bit and he couldn't talk right).

A while later, the agents split into two groups. Dudley and Kitty took the eastern side of London while Jeremiah and Iris investigated the western side. A while later, Kitty and Dudley called in to see how Jeremiah and Iris were doing.

"Any luck?", Kitty asked.

"Nope.", Jeremiah reported, "Wherever that Toxic Flame spray came from sure knew where to hide."

Both teams met up at a deli near the center of town for the city favorite: "fish and chips" before going any further. So far, they had searched half of all of London, and found nothing. Just then, Dudley looked tense.

"Can I please use the bathroom?", he asked.

"Make it fast.", Kitty told him as Iris and her looked over a map of London, "We got work to do."

As Dudley made his way to the restroom, Jeremiah followed (hey, Dudley might need some help with his pants). As Dudley did his biz, Jeremiah waited outside the restroom and noticed that a couple of thugs drove by on motorcycles. It happened for a second, but Jeremiah got a number on their license plates. He scribbled down the plates on a napkin and after Dudley finished his biz and washed his hands, regrouped with Kitty and Iris.

"I think I got a lead.", Jeremiah stated and he showed the plate numbers he wrote down earlier.

"What does it mean?", Kitty asked.

"Judging by the numeric code", Iris stated, "and the way the drivers looked, I would guess they were sent for delivery."

"But mailmen don't dress like that.", Kitty objected.

"Unless its not mail their delivering.", Jeremiah said.

Kitty certainly pieced that together. Dudley didn't join in the conversation. He was too busy wolfing down the leftovers. When it came time to pay, Kitty found out Dudley had ordered five more fish and chips dishes and ran up quite a food bill and she was not pleased.

"Why did you order five more?", she asked Dudley.

Dudley shrugged.

"I was hungry."

Jeremiah swatted Dudley on the back of the head.

"Now you're going to pay for it Bucko.", he said harshly.

Dudley didn't like being scolded, but he lifted his wallet which was empty.

"How can I pay without any money?"

Kitty smacked her hand against her forehead with a groan.

"Oh Dudley, don't you ever learn?"

After going after the trail of the bikers they saw earlier, the agents found themselves near the south end of town where some tough looking dobermans were a spooky looking doorway was seen in an alley between two large buildings. Sure enough, there were the motorcycles with the plate numbers they were looking for. As they got closer, something caught their ears.

"You know the rules around here, you little rat!"

The sound of a hard hand swat was heard and the door opened and a black rat was thrown out. Obviously a small time crook and he looked really roughed up. He didn't notice the agents and he left whimpering and holding the left side of his face which was red and swollen. Kitty and Dudley went closer, but they were stopped by Jeremiah and Iris.

"We can't go in like this.", Jeremiah stated, "We need a new look."

"Like what?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah got that familiar look in his eye.

"How's your acting?", he asked.

"For what?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah and Iris took Dudley and Kitty behind a dumpster and pulled out a kit. Inside was a couple of ULTRA brand face mask sets, a bottle of lotion, some hairspray, and some nail filers/clippers.

"What's this stuff for?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah and Iris didn't answer. They just pressed a button on their belts and next thing Dudley and Kitty saw, Jeremiah and Iris looked like hardcore bikers. Jeremiah had black greasy hair, sideburns, a goatee, and wore faded and torn jeans, black leather boots and matching jacket, and fingerless black leather gloves. Iris wore similar fashion but instead wore jeans cut off at the knees, had brown hair, and a red leather jacket over a black shirt. Now Kitty and Dudley knew what was going on. So each one paired off with someone to get into costume. Kitty had no trouble getting into character, but Dudley had some trouble. They looked the part, but he wasn't so sure.

"I don't know if I can do this.", he said as he posed in front of a nearby cracked mirror to see himself.

"Just try chilling like a villain.", Jeremiah said as he combed his greasy hair, "These guys like tough guys so pretend you just had a rumble."

"What's a rumble?", Dudley asked.

"It's a tough guy's definition of a gang fight.", Jeremiah stated, "Just walk the walk, feel the mood, and talk the talk."

Soon, the group looked more like a biker gang than a group of secret agents. They looked the part, but could they act the part?

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

As the team made their way to the door, Dudley showed signs that he was nervous. What if he couldn't do the part? What kind of vile things could be lurking behind that door? Should he bail now and wait it out? Jeremiah noticed him and gave an assuring look.

"Scared?", he asked.

"Scared, me?", Dudley asked, "I'm not scared."

"Then why are your knees shaking, your forehead all wet, and your hands wringing?", Kitty asked.

Dudley quickly straightened out and tried very hard to look calm, but the others were clearly not buying it. Jeremiah placed a black bandana across Dudley's forehead to add a little more style to his tough guy look.

"Maybe I should do the talking.", Jeremiah stated as they got to the door.

Jeremiah gave a knock and the door creaked open.

"Password?", a voice sounding rough as rock and cold as ice asked from the other side.

Dudley got even more nervous. Nobody said there was a password , but Kitty held his hand which helped calm his nerves. Jeremiah thought for a second and then he snapped his fingers.

"Well?", the voice behind the door asked.

"Blackjack's the name and dirty dealing my game.", Jeremiah said using his tough guy voice.

At first nothing happened, then the door creaked open followed by faint sounds of what sounded like underground Gothic music, bar fights, and gunshots going off every now and again. The group then walked into the door to see that a very big, muscular and very scary looking Bengal tiger beside the door like a guard or bouncer. And his clothes suggested he was a prison warden that lost his job.

"Don't cause any trouble around here or the next thing you'll be doing is dying.", the tiger warned the group as they passed, "Got it?"

"You can count on it.", Jeremiah told him, "We just had ourselves a rumble and I'm just showing the new guy the ropes."

The guard looked at Dudley up and down, but his expression only darkened further.

"This is your new guy?", he asked coldly, "I was believing you just brought the gang's pet trying to make me feel sorry for him. But that's not how I work."

The guard grabbed Dudley by the front of his black leather jacket and pulled Dudley's face closer to his.

"So, think you're a tough guy eh?"

Dudley had never been this close to a mean guy's face and clearly he was scared, but Jeremiah piped in.

"He might not show it, but he's a lot tougher than you think. He managed to hold off a good twenty members of a rival gang before they got close."

The Guard looked Dudley right in the eye.

"Is this true? And if you're lying, I'll know."

Then Dudley got mad. He swatted the guards hand off his jacket and really let it fly.

"Listen carefully mister! I didn't come all this way just to be insulted! I've been bashed by rusty pipes, chased by blood thirsty hounds, and run over by a group of motorcycle crazed lunatics so if you want a tussle, let's get it on!"

Dudley then got into a fighting stance and had his fists raised. The guard then looked complimented.

"Well, for a little runt, you're pretty tough. Thought ya didn't have it, but clearly you do. Go ahead."

Dudley didn't loose the expression til Jeremiah, Kitty, Iris and himself were heading down the stairway that they were on top of.

After going down the stairs, they came to a passage that opened up into a large market place where stands lined the dirty, trash lined street with some taverns and fighting rings to keep the crowds entertained. As Dudley and Kitty looked in awe, Jeremiah and Iris kept their cool. As they passed some stands, some of the vendors were calling out offers.

"Hurry while supplies last! Just one swing on my tonic and your senses go where? Through the roof!"

"Step up and see. The grandest marvel of the century! One blast and you got hot metal ready for sculpting!"

"Fresh stolen diamonds! We steal em, you buy em!"

And while the stands were offering, the group caught ear of some of the fighting going on.

"And here it is folks, possibly the best fight we've seen today. In the red corner, from the savage wilds of Africa and despised by all his village, I give you...the bloodthirsty...the terrifying...the incredible Grizbane!"

The shout was coming from a ring nearby where a rat dressed like a referee was calling out like a boxing match and in one corner, there stood a tall, strong looking and very bad tempered gorilla in metal shackles and wrestling tights. Dudley saw for a minute but before he could get wind of what was coming next, an alarm went off and the whole market fell silent as a jumbo tron flew above.

"Attention shoppers, in five minutes we will start selling tickets for the underground grand shoot out! So get your tickets and credit cards ready by the south side fighting ring! This is a one time only event, don't miss it!"

As most of the shoppers got to the south end of the market, Jeremiah and Iris led Kitty and Dudley to what looked like a tavern where it looked like a good place for a stop. Inside, tables were lined with criminals playing poker games and clearly cheating cause some big thug like brutes were constantly breaking up squabbles by throwing the trouble makers out the already shattered windows after roughing them up a bit. Dudley kept close to Jeremiah as the group made their way to the tavern's back entrance. There, they came across another stand after they exited, but it looked abandoned.

"Here's the place.", Jeremiah said.

Dudley looked at the sign overlooking the stand.

"Sly Fox's Dirty Dealings. Illegal stuff available at earliest convenience.", Dudley read.

As Dudley finished, a fox dressed in a leather coat, black pants, brown leather gloves and an eye patch over his right eye came slithering out. He smiled revealing one of his teeth to be gold plated.

"Good day.", he said in a tone that sounded slick and friendly at the same time, "What brings you to me?"

"Two things.", Jeremiah stated, "Toxic Flame. Ring a bell?"

Sly Fox just kept smiling.

"Oh yes, a fine product, but we're all sold out. They sold like there was no tomorrow."

"And who did you sell it to yesterday?", Jeremiah added, "I know you Sly. If someone offers top dollar, you provide what they want."

Sly got a con man like look in his green tinted eye.

"Oh very well I confess. I did sell my last bottle of the stuff yesterday, but that doesn't mean I need to tell you."

Dudley came close.

"What do we have to do to get this information?", he asked.

Sly Fox's smile got bigger.

"Tell you what, let's play a game."

"A game?", Dudley asked getting excited, "I love games."

Sly Fox put a closed sign on his stand and came around.

"The I have a game you'll really enjoy."

Back inside the tavern Sly Fox walked confidently to the seemingly deserted stage area and gave a sharp whistle. The whole tavern stopped dead in their tracks and turned to see what was up.

"Listen up everyone, cause do we have a show for you today! We're gonna have ourselves a good old fashioned...wait for it...SHOOT OUT!"

The whole tavern went wild like they were watching an Olympic sport as Dudley followed Jeremiah, Kitty and Iris on stage. Sly Fox slipped his hand into his leather sleeve and pulled something out. Before anyone could act, Sly Fox slammed his fist onto the stage which then filled with thick oily smoke. Dudley gagged and coughed, but the cloud dispersed in a moment. When it cleared, he was on stage with Jeremiah and Kitty and Iris were tied and gagged to two chairs guarded by about five very mean looking pit bulls.

"Uh what's a shoot out?", Dudley asked out loud.

"It very easy.", Sly Fox stated and he snapped his fingers.

From backstage, three more pit bulls came out and as two set up a card table, one placed six pistols on it in a circle like formation.

"Here's how the game works.", Sly Fox explained with a greedy and vain look on his face, "There are six pistols on this table, one of which contains a bullet. We each take turns picking a pistol and firing it at the other. The winner walks away with the glory and victory."

"And the loser?", Dudley asked nervously.

"Oh, the loser", Sly added with con man like charm, "is the one who's shot. Fair enough?"

Dudley was about to chicken out, but Jeremiah held him back.

"What's the catch?", he asked.

The crowd were clearly interested.

"You caught me.", Sly said, "If you win, I'll tell you what you want to know. But if I win, I keep your girls."

Jeremiah frowned.

"You're on." he said.

The crowd went wild and Sly and Jeremiah each took a side of the card table. Dudley stood back and clearly he was worried. If Jeremiah lost, he'd never see Kitty again, but Jeremiah only looked concerned.

"Since we're in my tavern", Sly stated, "I get to go first."

Sly picked a pistol on his end up and pointed it at Jeremiah. Sly pulled the trigger, but only a blank went off. One of the pit bulls came over and took the pistol from Sly and walked back to the others. Jeremiah picked a pistol from the table and pointed it at Sly. Dudley held his breath as Jeremiah pulled the trigger. There came a bang, but then nothing. Clearly the pistol was a blank and was taken away by the same pit bull.

"Well, now we're down to four.", Sly said still smiling, "And then Sudden Death."

Sly took another pistol and fired it, but clearly it was another blank so that was taken too. Jeremiah paused because there were only three pistols and one bullet. Was it one of the two on his side or the one on the other side.

"Something the matter?", Sly asked, "Thinking you've lost already and after you came so-"

"I'll take the one on your side.", Jeremiah said cutting Sly off.

Before Sly could answer, Jeremiah had claimed the pistol and fired it. This one...had the bullet. With a bang, Sly clutched his shoulder which had turned red and his pit bulls came over to tend him. While they were doing that, the crowd went wild as if it was all a show. Dudley and Jeremiah went over and untied Kitty and Iris. When that was done, Jeremiah came over to Sly and now he was the one smiling.

"Now, who did you sell that last bottle of Toxic Flame to?"

Sly shrugged.

"I don't know. They had a hood over their face, but I did find out where they were headed."

Jeremiah looked Sly in the eye.

"You better not lie or I'll make sure things here get ugly."

A while later, Dudley, Jeremiah, Kitty, and Iris were outside that underground market, above ground and in their regular attire.

"How did you know Sly had the pistol on his end?", Dudley asked Jeremiah, "It could have been one on your side."

"Sometimes you need to think like your opponent.", Jeremiah stated, "Sly would want his opponent to think they have the upper hand and when they feel safe, he then fires and they are then proven to be mistaken and they lose."

Kitty was impressed.

"Cool, you put yourself in your opponent's shoes and you gain a theory."

Iris looked over the notes she made when Sly told all he knew.

"Okay, the suspect was heading somewhere but didn't say where. Next up, the Toxic Flame spray obviously used for something big."

"Like break someone out of prison?", Dudley put in.

"Yeah.", Iris continued, "But Sly said the individual also purchased some kind of stolen black jumpsuit material."

"Well, who would purchase things like this?", Kitty asked.

"Somebody who knew what they were doing.", Jeremiah stated, "Or using this for something else. But what?"

The group went back to their vehicles and soon they were riding down the streets again to gain speed and finally, they were in the air again. While Kitty and Jeremiah drove, Iris was going over the things they had and tried to figure the situation out. Kitty looked over and saw Dudley lost in thought.

"You okay?", she asked him.

"Yeah.", Dudley said, "I just got real scared back there. What if I was chosen to pick the pistols? I would be too stunned to do anything after my first shot. And Sly called that a game?"

"He's a con man.", Kitty told him, "They do that."

"Kitty?", Dudley asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is all this going to impact your training with the chief?", Dudley asked, "I still kind of miss going on my assignments with you."

"I managed to work so well that Herbert told me that I could take some time for myself.", Kitty answered, "I know things are different, but keep your chin up. Things will work out."

"Thanks Kitty.", said Dudley looking better, "You always know what to say."

"You grew on me.", Kitty said to him.

Then Iris radioed in to Kitty.

"Sly said that the individual was going to a festival somewhere, but where does that get us?"

Kitty thought for a bit then it hit her.

"The Medieval festival in Petropolis.", Kitty said, "If we get there fast enough we can catch them before they shove off."

"My thoughts exactly.", Jeremiah stated, "Let's roll."

Jeremiah and Kitty both hit the gas and soon both vehicles were flying fast to Petropolis.

Back in Petropolis as the Medieval festival was about to close down, the workers heard something. As if someone was singing. They turned and saw a beautiful dog stroll down the street like she was hypnotized. Her song filled the air and before they all knew it, they were stiff as wooden boards. Some of the lifters dropped what they were holding and stood straight. Sabrina looked around and after confirming everyone was under her spell of control, made her move. She changed melodies and then the workers began to fight among themselves. The more they fought, the more Sabrina smiled. Being a siren, Sabrina relied on disorder in order to maintain her power. Last time she had failed, but now the canceling frequencies ULTRA used were nowhere near. Lucinda and Katty walked out to enjoy the view of everything from the make shift castle building balcony that was used as a prop. Lucinda's goons stood a little further back with earmuffs over their ears so Sabrina couldn't effect them too.

"Sabrina really knows her stuff.", Katty said smiling.

"Then maybe we should add our own personal touches.", Lucinda added.

Now things were getting out of hand, so a pedestrian called the cops and a cruiser came in with four cops armed and ready to make an arrest.

"What's going on here?", a cop called out.

Lucinda simply walked out from behind a stand wearing a zebra skinned dress underneath a pure polar bear coat( hey she had style) while still wearing her red silk gloves, red high heeled shoes and black and white earrings.

"Hello officer.", Lucinda purred, "What an interesting surprise."

The head cop frowned.

"Lucinda, by order of Petropolis police department, you are under arrest.", he stated, "Cuff her boys."

The other cops moved forward, but Lucinda just smiled.

"That won't work on me." she said.

As the other cops held their guns out, Lucinda simply reached into her polar bear skin bag and flung a shiny powdery dust into the air that formed a fog. The cops gagged, they sneezed, and then their eyes went wide, then they walked over to Lucinda's side and when they turned around, they looked like they had rabies and pointed their guns at their own officer.

"What on Earth did you do?", the cop asked in shock.

Lucinda smiled bigger.

"I taught your squad a new command.", she hissed, "Kill."

The squad opened fire and the officer fell dead. The other cops then turned on each other and with another shot from each, they were all on the ground dead. Lucinda just looked complimented as Katty showed up with some hydrofluoric acid to dissolve the corpses. It took a while, but soon it was all out of the way. They met up with Sabrina in the castle structure that Sabrina had now hypnotized the workers to construct. Sabrina was placing a box on the table in front of the thrones. It looked like a gray hat box tied up with a red ribbon.

"What's that?", Katty asked as Lucinda and her came over.

Sabrina flashed a devilish smile.

"The object that we're going to give away."

When they got closer, Lucinda and Katty saw that there were some black onyx crystals( each the size of a baseball) near the box. Sabrina saw that they were wondering what the crystals were for, so she answered.

"To ensure that this Medieval festival will be more than a festival. I'll show you."

Sabrina lead Lucinda and Katty to the balcony where she put the crystals down. Lucinda's goons were observing the workers and keeping them on track. Like magic, the crystals hovered into the air and shot off to form a circle around the fair. Then the whole area changed into a glorious kingdom like in a fairy tale. Sabrina turned to Katty and Lucinda.

"We're ready.", she said.

"We're ready for what?", Lucinda asked.

"Not what.", Sabrina said, "Who."

"Our fourth member?", Katty asked.

"To be recruited?", Sabrina asked, "Yes. Now, let us prepare for visitors to the kingdom."

The three villains cackled once more and they went back inside the castle being constructed to enact the next phase of the plan.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Upon returning to Petropolis, Dudley and Jeremiah both could smell something wasn't right. Pedestrians informed them about what happened at the festival and they went to investigate. Kitty and Iris came also because when something odd was going on and it was not good to see, something was up.

"What do you suppose that is?", Dudley asked as the two groups noticed the huge black dome looming over where the festival was.

"I don't know.", Kitty said, "But I bet Keswick will know."

Kitty called Keswick on her transmitter and explained the dome.

"There's a powerful energy signal coming from inside.", Keswick informed, "If you can get inside and disable it, the dome should dissolve and the area will return to normal."

Kitty looked perplexed.

"Hey Keswick, how come you're not stuttering?", she asked him.

"He redesigned his Holler collar invention to help him with his stuttering.", Dudley informed her.

"Thanks Keswick.", Kitty said, "Anything else we should know about?"

"None that I can name.", Keswick informed her, "Best of luck."

As Kitty hung up, Dudley and her noticed Jeremiah near the dome edge and clearly he was on to something so they came over to see what was up. Jeremiah sniffed the ground for a second and then turned to them.

"Somebody's been here.", Jeremiah stated, "And they used acid. Obviously trying to hide something or dissolve something."

"Like what?", Dudley asked.

"Best guess, dead bodies.", Jeremiah stated, "And I have a good idea on who is behind all this."

"Who's that?", Dudley asked.

"We'll know that when we get in there.", Iris said, "Dorian says the dome cuts off our signals so we'll be on our own once we're in."

"So how do we get in?", Dudley asked.

"Simple.", Jeremiah said, "We just walk...into it."

Jeremiah walked into the dome wall and as if like magic, he vanished into it. Iris followed leaving Kitty and Dudley outside. They looked at each other.

"Ready for this?", Kitty asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Dudley answered.

Then they entered the dome as well.

Inside the dome, it was completely different than outside it. The castle prop had become a real castle of solid stone and high walls with higher towers. It even had a drawbridge and moat. It overlooked the festival which had now turned into a village you might find in your book of fairy tales. But all wasn't all beauty and sunshine. For inside the castle, Sabrina and her comrades were in the basement hard at work. Lucinda was getting her goons into knight armor while Katty discussed plans with Sabrina.

"I still don't know what the scheme is.", Katty said with a frown of concern, "And who are we waiting on? I expected her to show up yesterday."

"As did I.", Lucinda put in as she had finished dressing her goons and had come over.

Sabrina didn't look frazzled.

"Everything's fine.", she said calmly, "Our friend is already making her move. When she has what she needs, she'll be with us."

Lucinda looked perplexed.

"What exactly "does" she need?"

Before Sabrina could answer, a wall of the room slid open and out stepped a white fox dressed in leathers and looked like someone's huntsman. As he approached the trio, Lucinda's goons put up their new blades and stopped him in his tracks.

"At ease gentlemen.", Lucinda said as she noticed the intruder, "We now each other."

Only when Lucinda finished did the goons stand down. Sabrina looked at the intruder and Katty did so also as he bowed humbly.

"What news do you bring huntsman?", Sabrina asked.

The huntsman gave a cold emotionless look.

"My mistress is still not able to attend this gathering.", he stated, "I speak for her in her absence."

"What do you go by?", Katty asked.

"Hunter for that is what I am.", the huntsman told her, "No prey gets away."

Sabrina's smile got bigger.

"Any prey?", she asked.

Dudley adjusted his pants as Iris helped Kitty get into her peasant dress.

"Why do we have to wear this stuff?", Dudley complained, "It makes my butt itch terribly and I feel like I'm not wearing anything."

He was about to bite his behind, but Jeremiah stopped him.

"We have to blend in.", Jeremiah stated, "It's traditional for this community to think we're just passing by rather than something else.

Jeremiah was dressed like an innkeeper and Iris was wearing similar clothes to Kitty. Dudley was left with the simple squire clothes, but hey they had to make make the best with what they had. After stepping out, they noticed other civilians were hard at work as well. The blacksmith was forging iron, the market was trading goods, the baker's abode had it's streams of warm smells coming out, and some were gathering herbs in the fields that were used to grow crops. It was as if the Medieval festival had become a kingdom and while Dudley was having fun seeing everything, Jeremiah just looked. Something didn't seem right. They decided to split up and look around for anything strange and meet up at the market center. Jeremiah took one side with Iris and Dudley took the other with Kitty. So far nothing seemed wrong. Kitty found some gold coins that were used for currency in a bag on her sash, but she assumed that it was there the whole time since things changed from entering the dome. She had even decided to do some shopping since she was there. Dudley as usual had wondered off and as he came to a stand that sold apples, something caught his eye. On the rack behind the counter was the reddest apple he thought he ever saw. Just as he saw it, an old corgi stepped out from behind the rack wearing a black peddler's cloak and gave Dudley an interested look.

"Something on your mind?", she asked in a voice that was dry and husky.

"Sorry miss.", Dudley said, "I just got a little hungry and thought I'd look for a snack."

The corgi sniffed with her nose and smiled.

"Smells like the baker is done making pies."

Dudley sniffed and smiled too.

"Oh, I love pie."

"It's apple pies that I love best.", the corgi said as she took the apple Dudley saw earlier off the rack, "Pies made from apples like these. Grew them myself from the tree to the fruit."

She placed the apple on the counter, and Dudley was fixed on the apple. Then he grew worried.

"Do I owe you anything?", he asked.

"Just your gratitude will be enough for me young man.", the corgi said as she wrapped the apple in a cloth and handed it to him, "In case you get hungry."

"Thanks madame.", Dudley said as he noticed Kitty nearby and knew she would be looking for him, "I owe you one."

As Dudley left, the old peddler woman smiled wickedly.

"You'll owe me one alright.", she hissed and she put a closed sign on her stand and went behind the rack again.

Later in the day, the two groups regrouped in the market center like they said they would. Nobody found anything and time was obviously going by cause the day had grown late and it was close to sunset. They needed a place to stay and fast. Luckily, Jeremiah had thought ahead and after everyone had gone home, led the others to a place outside the community and they began to make camp. Jeremiah and Iris got the tent, Kitty was busy getting a fire going, and Dudley was fetching water. After everyone had done their jobs, Jeremiah got to work by putting a frying pan on the flame and roasting some meat slides and while he was doing that, Iris got some vegetables she had got earlier and started making a salad. Dudley was just happy to be camping again and Kitty was making some plates from some tree bark and making some silverware in a similar style.

"I like camping.", Dudley said as the food continued to cook, "Peaceful scenery, campfire light, and marshmallows."

"We don't have marshmallows.", Kitty said as she came over to sit by him, "But still the sunset is nice."

Kitty set her hand down and believe it or not, it landed on Dudley's hand. They jumped for a sec, but then Dudley had his arm around Kitty's shoulder. Soon, the meat and salad was ready. It was a little different to eat with wood everything, but Dudley learned fast. Just as they were finishing, a young woman came over. It was a corgi and she looked a little shy.

"Um excuse me.", she asked kindly, "Do you have any food to spare?"

Dudley noticed her rather torn and patched clothes and took pity on her.

"Sure we do.", he said.

They did, but Jeremiah thought otherwise.

"Dudley, do you know this girl?", Jeremiah asked suspiciously.

The girl giggled.

"Oh forgive me. I'm Gwen and I live in the castle."

"So you're a princess?", Dudley guessed.

Gwen's face fell.

"More like a servant. Ever since my parents died, I had to start serving the queen to just get by."

Gwen paused a minute to wipe some tears from her eyes. Kitty now felt sorry for her and after Jeremiah backed off, gave her what was leftover which Gwen happily accepted.

"You are truly a pure soul.", Gwen said, "But I better get going. Work doesn't wait you know."

With a friendly wave, Gwen went off on her way back to town and the agents felt like it was getting late, so they got into their tent to get some sleep.

Dudley couldn't sleep. He still had a lot on his mind when he suddenly got up. He had to go but he didn't know where the bathroom was. He crawled over to Jeremiah and shook his shoulder.

"Jeremiah?", he asked.

"Yeah?", Jeremiah asked without waking up.

"I got to go."

"Then go.", Jeremiah said, "Dig a hole, go, and cover it up. It's simple."

"But I don't know where to dig.", Dudley said.

Jeremiah did wake up and he really didn't want to.

"If I help you go, will you let me go back to bed?", he asked.

Dudley nodded fast and Jeremiah clearly saw that his bladder was close to loosing it's grip so he led Dudley a good few feet away and dug a hole. Dudley still didn't want to go.

"What if someone sees me?", he asked.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and then quickly built a standard outhouse and after a bit, Dudley did his biz. Just as Dudley was finishing, they heard a scream and clearly it was Kitty and Iris. Quick as a wink, they bolted back to see that their ladies had been taken by a couple of black knights and had been rode off toward the castle.

"Great.", Jeremiah said bitterly, "We just got here and now, we have to save our ladies from the bad guys."

"What now?", Dudley asked.

"We go save them.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley yawned.

"Can't we just save them-"

"Now!", Jeremiah snapped.

"Okay okay.", Dudley said looking more awake, "You don't have to talk so loud."

After going through the village, Dudley and Jeremiah came to the castle walls. Jeremiah didn't have trouble scaling the wall, but Dudley needed a helping hand. As they got on the wall, Dudley felt his stomach rumble.

"Man, I need something to eat."

"You just ate a few hours ago.", Jeremiah whispered, "Now be quiet or we'll get caught."

Then Dudley remembered the apple he got earlier. He checked around, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Must have forgot it back at camp.", he thought.

He didn't complain or anything cause he knew that would set Jeremiah off so he kept it to himself. After going trough some distance, they were about to turn a corner when a silver lined arrow came out and embedded itself in the stone just inches from Jeremiah's face.

"Now what?", Dudley asked as he saw the arrow.

"Now we move!", Jeremiah yelled.

Dudley and Jeremiah bolted for the door on the other end of the wall. Whoever was shooting knew how and when cause every arrow that was fired almost hit them. Fortunately they made it before either of them got hurt. They did get scratched by a couple arrows, but they'll be okay. As soon as they were inside the walls, Dudley swung the door leading out shut and both paused to catch their breath.

"Who...was firing...those?", Dudley panted.

Jeremiah let himself catch a couple more intakes before answering.

"Don't know, but whoever it was, they got good aim."

Dudley didn't want any more conversations. He just wanted to find Kitty and bail out. After the two agents got themselves back on their feet, they ventured on. They tried staying out of sight as they made their way down the halls and checked every room. Finally, they reached a room near the center of the castle which obviously was ment for someone. Inside they heard things so they got close to the door to listen. Dudley went a little further and opened the door a bit so Jeremiah could use a reflective glass to see what was going on. Sabrina, Lucinda, Katty, and Gwen were standing around Kitty and Iris who were gagged and tied.

"We're ready.", Sabrina said Gwen.

Gwen smiled wickedly and in a minute, she changed from a young peasant girl into a white furred Persian cat in queen's clothes and looked very old and feeble.

"Bring me the box." the cat said.

Lucinda brought a box to the cat who opened it and took out a pair of gloves and after putting them on, put them on Kitty's shoulders and the gloves started to glow. Like magic, Kitty started to look older and the Persian cat got younger. Finally as Kitty slumped as an old woman, the Persian cat admired her new beautiful look.

"My trans-aging works.", she said with satisfaction, "Now I, Queen Grimhilde will be fairest in the land. But to ensure I don't overlook anything, I'll drain the other one."

As Grimhilde reached over to Iris, Jeremiah had seen enough and clearly Dudley had too cause they threw a smoke bomb inside and the room filled with smoke causing anything to get foggy. When the smoke cleared, the team of villains saw that Kitty and Iris had disappeared. Something was up.

Outside, Jeremiah was untied Iris and removed her gag while Dudley tried piecing together what he just saw.

"Gwen was a traitor?", he asked, "But I trusted her."

"And they used it to get us to let our guard down.", Jeremiah stated, "And I have a hunch that they sent that marksman after us."

Dudley looked over and saw that the girls they evaded were now coming right for them.

"We got company."

Jeremiah had finished getting Iris out, but with four against three, the odds were not in their favor. But they charged anyway and I think we all know what came next. As the two teams fought and blows were being exchanged, Grimhilde tried getting in some more draining. From the sidelines, Lucinda's goons entered the fray and Hunter kept his distance and continued firing his arrows. Right when they thought that the situation was too rough, Dudley noticed something. Grimhilde slumped and then she was once again an old woman. The effects seemed only temporary cause Kitty was now looking like herself again and had taken down Lucinda's goons and Hunter. With the odds now against them, the villains had to fight harder. Kitty who was outside the fray, saw a black onyx crystal near her foot and without thinking, she shot it. When the crystal blew, the area jolted and then began to dissolve. The fight still went on, but now they were back in Petropolis again and when TUFF and ULTRA showed up with entire brigades, Sabrina then decided it was time to flee cause Lucinda was out of powder and Katty was obviously beat. Sabrina quickly opened an infernal portal and the villains made a dive for it.

"Oh now you don't!", Jeremiah screamed and he hurled a sphere that trapped the whole group in a paralyzing field which held them in place.

With that out of the way, the agents caught their breath and the authorities showed up to arrest the crooks. Dudley turned to Kitty who was being inspected by Keswick and came over.

"Is she okay?", he asked.

"Well, she's still a little worn from fighting", Keswick informed, "but it looks like Grimhilde's draining tech left no side effects. She'll be just fine."

Dudley felt better and Kitty could tell that he was happy she was okay. Jeremiah walked over and Iris helped him unpack the stuff they had. Dudley then noticed that Jeremiah had the apple that he got and before Jeremiah could stop him, he grabbed it and ate it in two bites.

"You shouldn't have done that.", Jeremiah told him.

"Why?", Dudley asked.

And then Dudley gagged and dropped down as if he fainted. Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Never eat an apple that's too red.", Jeremiah stated, "It might be poisoned. Not to worry, I got the antidote."

As Iris and Kitty got Dudley up, Jeremiah put a vial of clear liquid and made it a shot which he administered. Dudley woke and yawned.

"That was a nice nap."

"Actually, you were in a coma.", Kitty said.

"So I was napping?", Dudley asked.

Kitty and Iris let go and Dudley got to his feet and the police carrier had hauled off the crooks and all was well, for now at least. Kitty smiled as she shook her head.

"One thing I like about you Dudley: you're a nice guy, but you need a little more training."

Dudley smiled shyly.

"Hey, I'm just being me."


	15. Chapter 15

Dudley was driving his car down the street and Jeremiah was on his cycle behind him. What were they doing? Jeremiah was testing Dudley with his driving skill again. Dudley had avoided sinkholes, fired missiles, gone through freezing temperatures, almost got blown to bits from motion activated mines, and was low on gas. While he was doing that, Jeremiah was driving his cycle to ensure that this driving test wouldn't be easy. He was in this test too, but clearly he was the better driver. Finally, they saw the finish line located directly in the middle of the park. Dudley looked up at the clock tower that was surprisingly built yesterday( hey, workers in this joint work fast) and panicked.

"Three seconds!", he yelled and he hit the gas.

It went okay, but then his car sputtered, jerked, and finally the engine died just as he was going to cross the finish line. Jeremiah was obviously low on gas too, but then he turned and his cycle slid across the pavement and went across just as the clock tower rang. As the clock rang five times, Iris was taking notes while Kitty checked a stopwatch she clicked when Jeremiah crossed the line.

"Sixty minutes exactly.", Kitty read, "Not bad for the hundred mile drive."

"Not bad at all.", Iris stated as she put her notes down and noticed Jeremiah get his cycle up and put it in its cube form, "You okay Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah dusted off his jacket and pants.

"I'll live.", he answered.

Dudley pushed his car over the finish line and looked unsatisfied.

"How is it we started off with the same amount of gas and you still win?", he asked Jeremiah, "How can you get past those obstacles while I had trouble?"

"You tried going through each one.", Jeremiah stated as Dudley came over as well, "You have to learn to think while you're on the move."

"I would have made it, but I let you win.", Dudley said, "You just got lucky."

Kitty didn't look too sure.

"You stopped at Dessert Island for ten minutes to get three different desserts and another five minutes to go to the bathroom at the midway point without filling up the gas meter.", she told Dudley, "Should I reveal what you did for the other ten minutes before you realized Jeremiah was near the finish line?"

"I can probably guess.", Jeremiah said as he sniffed Dudley's shirt, "You panicked and as you went by the counter, you ordered a burger and fries with extra large malt, then you hit the gas and basically went through the whole course and almost got your car totaled, and when you caught up with me, your engine ran out of gas and it stopped. Am I wrong?"

Dudley looked amazed.

"How did you know that?", he asked.

"Lucky guess.", Jeremiah stated, "And since I was only on a half tank, you should have had no problem getting through this test."

Dudley sighed. He knew Jeremiah had a point. His pit stops did take a bit and he was distracted, but still. Kitty saw that Dudley was feeling down so she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we call it a day and take a breather?", she suggested.

"Don't you have training?", Jeremiah asked her.

"She finished when she was helping us.", Iris explained.

Since they were in the park, Dudley, Kitty, Jeremiah, and Iris decided to spend the day there. There was a lot of things around. Picnic areas, slides, swings and a bunch of other things. There was even a skate park in the vicinity. While that was happening, some skateboarders were riding the rails and half pipes of the skate park and Jeremiah and Dudley were getting suited up. Kitty and Iris helped out.

"Are you sure you can skateboard okay?", Kitty asked Dudley as she helped him up.

"Positive Kitty.", Dudley said, "I never fall down."

-Five seconds later-

"I can't believe you fell over like that.", Jeremiah said as Kitty and Iris stood next to him and saw Dudley on the ground.

As usual, Dudley was not quite the skateboard athlete he thought he was a minute ago and he was lying across the pavement and looking up obviously embarrassed.

"I...wasn't ready that time?", he guessed.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"You fell off the moment you were moving."

"I smelled the hot dog stand and I really wanted one.", Dudley answered, "Can I get one?"

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you over.", she said to Dudley.

"No thanks Kitty", Dudley told her, " I can make it from here."

As Dudley and Kitty made their way to the vender, Jeremiah and Iris could both tell the Dudley was just fooling himself cause he fell off his board several times on the way over. Just as they were about to start skateboarding, Jeremiah and Iris noticed a sign nearby. He wanted to get a closer inspection when he noticed a crowd of really angry looking group of skaters arguing with a demolition group with bulldozers, cranes, and the whole enchilada (if you know what I mean). Obviously this was drawing a lot of attention cause Wolf Spitzer had arrived on the scene with a camera crew and was getting ready for his close up. Dudley and Kitty had come over also and Dudley noticed one of the skaters was his friend Roger( he showed up in Mall Rat so you know). Roger had noticed Dudley also and gave a friendly wave as he came over.

"Hey Roger, what's going on here?", Dudley asked.

Roger looked a little worried, but since his blonde hair covered his eyes, it was kind of hard to tell how he was feeling.

"These construction workers want this skate park demolished so they can build a new mini mall.", Roger stated and then he noticed Kitty, "Hey, nice to see ya too."

Kitty smiled. She met him one time ago when Snaptrap got out of prison and seemed to have reformed. She anticipated that it was just an act and she was right( as she usually was) and was almost hurled into the sun with a bunch of other civilians too. Luckily Dudley was outside and got everyone out of harms way. Roger adjusted his belt buckle and brushed his blonde hair away from his face to show that he did in fact have eyes( his eyes are gray) before he went on.

"A bunch of the guys and me really don't want this place taken down cause we spend a lot of time here and just hang. Unfortunately Mayor Teddy Bear doesn't agree with us and thinks that this new mini mall will be better than our skate park, but the boys and me don't go down without a fight."

Clearly Roger had a point cause the arguing groups of skateboarders and construction workers was heating up. Just then, a whistle blew and everyone turned to see Mayor Teddy Bear standing nearby with a fine suited senator( a water buffalo)standing next to him. Mayor Bear took out a megaphone before talking.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?", he called out, "The senator of the Petropolis Sports Department has a suggestion that might help settle this debate."

Mayor Bear handed the megaphone to the senator who took it willingly.

"On behalf of myself and the P.S.D., I propose a contest to settle this argument. The playing field: Petropolis Stadium. Winner gets to decide whether the park stays or goes. Sound fair?"

Roger had stepped forward and a bunch of his skateboard buds had come to back him up.

"Okay Senator you're on.", Roger said with a determined look on his face, "My team will be fighting for the park's preservation. Who's going against us?"

The senator just smiled.

"In time", he answered, "We'll settle this on Saturday at noon. Don't be late."

By now Wolf Spitzer had gotten ready and his camera crew had filmed the whole thing and now had turned back to Spitzer who held his microphone up to his face.

"And there you have it. The sporting event has just gotten underway, but with the senator's team not revealed, what and I mean what is in store for Petropolis Park?"

The senator and the mayor had gotten into their limo and had driven away and after they had gotten a distance away, they put the one way glass on the windows up so nobody outside could see inside. Then the senator and the mayor shifted and changed into Francisco and the Chameleon. They pressed a button on the small television and Zero's image appeared.

"The park is now on the line.", Chameleon reported, "Now we just need a team that can beat these losers who want the park to stay."

Zero smiled devilishly.

"Not to worry gentlemen, I've already got the team prepared."

"Well boss, you do know how to set things up.", Francisco stated although he seamed unsure, "But what if...the enemy gets a hold of what you're up to?"

Zero's face darkened and clearly it was scaring Chameleon and Francisco a lot.

"Just keep the charade up unless you would prefer I drag you back down here and burn you both alive til you're each a pile of ash?"

Chameleon and Francisco both flinched and shook their heads.

"We'll keep this up then."

"If you fail me", Zero warned, "there will be Hades to pay."

Roger had skateboarded home in the Petropolis downtown area. Dudley and Kitty came to help him get a group together and were eager to help out plus they never officially went to Roger's house before so there was that.

"This the place?", Kitty asked as the trio had stopped in front of a red brick house.

"Yep. This is the place.", Dudley stated.

Roger helped with getting their gear off before going in. They had just made it to the welcome mat in the entry hall when Dudley's nose caught a whiff of something cooking. That was when Roger's mom walked in. She looked a lot like her son did although she was a brown dog, she had black hair and had hazel eyes. She only came to his shoulder, but Roger respected her.

"Roger, I just put some meatloaf in the oven.", Roger's mom stated, "Also, you should be getting around to getting your room cleaned."

"Can I have some help?", Roger asked.

Roger's mom looked at Dudley and Kitty and thought for a bit.

"Alright, but you'll have to be sure they're helping you clean."

Roger's mom went back into the kitchen and Roger led Kitty and Dudley upstairs to his room. Roger had quite a room to view. He had a hammock instead of a bed, a couple beanbag chairs, some posters of skateboard teams, and a mini fridge. Obviously, Roger was a little on the unclean side cause the room smelled pretty bad from all the rotten leftovers lying around. Kitty got some cleaning supplies from the hallway closet and they all started working.

"Any idea for who's going to be on the team?", Kitty asked Roger as she swept some leftovers into a dustpan before sliding it into a trash bag.

"So far I was thinking some of the guys could be on the team.", Roger stated as he wiped his window clean, "I also couldn't help but notice you skating as well and maybe you two could fit in."

Dudley helped by scrubbing the hammock down and spraying air freshener. When that was done, he helped haul trash out. That part was easy cause Roger had a window right above the dumpster so after tossing a couple bags of trash, Dudley, Kitty and Roger got the detail part. Once that was done, the room looked and smelled much better. They still had some time before Roger had to eat diner so they went out back where Roger had set up some training courses for skateboard practice.

"Well, we got two days to get a team into shape.", Roger stated, "It won't be easy though."

"What won't be easy?"

Dudley, Kitty and Roger turned to see Jeremiah and Iris walk over.

"Dudley, who's the big white malamute?", Roger asked Dudley.

"The name's Jeremiah.", Jeremiah stated, "And this is Iris."

He mentioned to Iris standing next to him who shook Roger's hand.

"We couldn't help but overhear.", Iris stated, "We think we can be on the team if you don't mind.

Roger looked thoughtful for a bit.

"Let's see what you got."

Jeremiah and Iris got suited up before getting their boards ready. After Roger clicked a stopwatch, they were off. The results were nothing short of stunning. Jeremiah went from a rail grind to a hand plant in only a few moments while Iris had jumped off a pipeline and spun three full rotations before landing back on ground level. Finally, they wrapped it all up with a glide between the cones and stopped right in front of their audience and Roger clicked his stopwatch again. He then looked amused.

"All right, you're both in."

Even though training was okay, Kitty got a funny feeling that something wasn't right. Roger noticed and decided to ask what was up.

"Something on your mind?", he asked.

"Roger, could you help Dudley out?", Kitty asked, "I need to run an errand."

"Sure thing.", Roger said, "Could you also pick up some vitamins on the way? For some reason I'm low again."

Kitty got the car out and drove for a bit until something caught her eye. It was a minute, but she saw enough to wonder what was up. On a street near the stadium where the competition was to be held, she noticed an armored car move and clearly it looked like it wanted to keep something or someone in. Kitty turned around and went back to the street she saw the car, but it wasn't there.

"That's odd.", she thought to herself, "Why would an armored car be driving in these parts?"

As she drove slowly down the street, she looked around and then she stopped and got out. On the ground was something shiny. Upon closer inspection, Kitty saw it was a piece of metal that even though small, was very durable. She clicked her communicator and scanned the piece which was reported to Keswick.

"Keswick, any idea on what this is?", Kitty asked when Keswick picked up.

"Apparently it's some kind of metal in a robotic themed style.", Keswick stated( he was still wearing his stutter blocking collar), "And another thing, I did a little investigation and found out that some top lined skateboarders had disappeared only a few hours back. I'll send a list to you."

After the list came from a fax machine in the car, Kitty read over the list carefully.

"Barry Blue? Sam Gray? Tyler Snitch? Why do those names sound familiar?"

"I don't know.", Keswick shrugged, "But something is clearly not right here."

"Thanks Keswick.", Kitty said, "I'll watch my back."

Keswick hung up and Kitty went to a nearby vitamin store where she picked up some vitamins for Roger like he asked and then she saw that behind the store Chameleon and Francisco were talking. She ducked under the sill and listened.

"We're going to sell this crime alright.", Francisco stated, "For our sakes, I hope our hostages don't put up much of a fight."

"Not to worry.", Chameleon answered, "Those punks will have put their talents to good use when we wipe the floor with them."

Francisco chuckled.

"Yeah, they'll have no idea what surprise we have in store."

Then came the sounds of car doors opening and cars speeding off and Kitty got up and after purchasing the vitamins got back in her car and went back to Roger's place.

Kitty didn't say anything til the big day, but clearly she had something on her mind. On the way over, Roger had noticed the list Keswick sent her and after reading it, he looked a little shocked.

"Hey, these are all my fellow boarders.", he stated, "And get this, when they showed up at the park something was wrong."

"Like what?", Dudley asked.

Roger, Dudley, Kitty, Iris, and Jeremiah were in a locker room getting prepared for the event and the rules stated that five boarders would represent each side. Clearly they were the side that was fighting to save the park. But who would be against them? They didn't know but they were deep in conversation.

"They tried to do their favorite stunts, but they fell off the moment they tried.", Roger said, "At first I thought they were just winded or worn out, but after I called ULTRA, I found out that they were drained."

Kitty and Dudley looked worried, but Jeremiah and Iris just looked concerned.

"Drained?", Jeremiah wondered, "That's odd."

Unfortunately they didn't have time for further questions cause the roar of the crowd of bystanders rang out and that was clearly a sign to get the teams on the field. After getting into gear, Roger's team skateboarded out on to the field. Dudley clearly had a ton of practice and he was on top of his game today. When they took the field, they saw the competition: Roger's fellow athletes. They didn't look at all like Roger said. They looked toughened up as though they were on steroids, determined looks on their faces and their boards looked a lot scarier than their usual design. The competition was a fierce one, and while Roger and his team were feeling the heat, their opposition didn't seem to feel anything.

"Something...is wrong...with this contest.", Roger gasped as he splashed some water on his sweaty face.

"Tell me about it.", Jeremiah said, "Those boarding friends of yours Roger are almost like total jerks. That boarder I went up against slammed me against the wall on purpose and he knew it."

Now it was time for the final event: a clear race around the track and first team across would be the winner. Both teams lined up, the blank was fired, and they were off. Just as it looked like Dudley would fall behind, Dudley splashed a bystander near the edge of the track which sent the soda they had into his chaser's face. The skater screamed and looked like it was in extreme agony cause it fell off it's board and then it melted into clear bubbling goo. The other boarders had gotten splashed too, and that was when Roger and the rest of the team made it across the line and clearly they were looking at the goo after skating back to it. Just as they were wondering what the goo was, Dark Wolf's image appeared on the jumbo tron. The crowd looked on as he splashed the mayor and senator tied next to him to reveal them to be Chameleon and Francisco.

"So where's the real mayor and senator?", Kitty wondered and then she saw them in the crowd.

Things cleared up after that. Francisco and Chameleon were sent to jail, Roger got his friend's talent back, and the park was saved. Roger took his team back to the park to celebrate.

"Thanks for helping me save the park guys.", Roger said as he ran his board across a rail, "This really means a lot to me."

"Glad we could help.", Kitty said.

Kitty looked over at Jeremiah and Dudley who were riding the half pipe and were pretty good. Iris had boarded over followed by Roger's fellow boarders who looked a lot better now that they had their talents and energy back.

"Mind if these boys hang out?", Iris asked.

Roger just smiled as he got on his board.

"Who's ready to ride?"

They all ground rails, rode half pipes, and laps around the park til late.


	16. Chapter 16

-Petropolis: Sometime in the Far Future-

Standing in the bleak skies and desolated landscape, Petropolis was a set of ruins of destroyed buildings and streets were desecrated. Then, on floating hover boards, two dogs( German shepherds)flew across the streets. They had traveled this street many times and now they were looking for something. Finally, they stopped at what was left of TUFF HQ. Quietly and quickly they made their way in and stopped at one door.

"This one it?", one shepherd asked the other.

"Yeah.", the other answered.

As they got close, one of the shepherds got his communicator out and fired a laser to cut through the the rusty hinges. Behind it, was a desecrated looking lab with machine parts littering the floor and bits of paper with complex equations everywhere. They shifted around for a bit and then they both looked at each other.

"It's not here!", one said in shock.

"That's right, it's in the max security vault.", the other said, "We need to get in there and fast!"

Luckily for them, the vault was nearby, but then it blew open and smoke filled the room. As it cleared, a pair of evil looking eyes pierced through the smoke and right at the operatives.

"Hello Rebels Puppy and Jackal."

Before either could react, a shock wave came forward and after going through them, they shifted into their real selves. They looked a lot like Dudley and Jeremiah except Dudley's look alike had visible black hair and green eyes while Jeremiah's look alike had hair that was naturally blonde. They looked and saw an ominous looking android hover out of the smoke. This android was about their height and styled a slick athletic theme in its structure and it had a glowing blue component in its fist.

"Looking for this?", the android asked smiling, "Well, too little too late."

Just as it was ready to fry the chip, Jackal fired a small blast which hit the robot's shield disabling it and Puppy jumped forward to grabbed it. The android quickly defended itself and the dogs turned to see other androids drill their way in from the floor and other sides of the room. Luckily Jackal jumped in and got the component before they got in. Jackal then took a flash grenade from his belt and flung it to the ground and it went off with a blinding flash. The agents then turned and jumped out the open window while pressing their communicators. Their hover boards came up and they flew off after getting on.

"Hurry, they won't stay down for long.", Jackal warned.

"Yeah, but they're not down!", Puppy yelled pointing behind.

Several androids were flying behind them and firing plasma based shots. They fired back, but there was a slight problem. No matter how many times they were hit, the androids reformed themselves as if they were made of liquids. As they passed a pipe, Puppy threw a bomb which activated and exploded as the androids got close. They were gone, but Jackal doubted that. They seemed to have smooth sailings to the destination point in the far reaches of Petropolis where a hooded scientist was standing near a portal like device.

"Did you get it?", he asked Jackal and Puppy as the hovered close.

Puppy tossed the component over and after putting it into its power core system, the machine sparked and formed a portal in mid air. Then came the sound of alarms and seeing the androids from earlier, Jackal and Puppy helped with portal coordinates. It only took a second though so they had time.

"Find TUFF and ULTRA.", the scientist told them, "Best of luck."

After giving a salute, Puppy and Jackal entered the portal which closed behind them and the machine self destructed.

-Petropolis: Present Day-

Things were looking pretty bright in Petropolis that morning. But somewhere nearby, some crooks were up to no good. Snaptrap and Birdbrain had teamed up and were under orders obviously which explains the team up.

"So why are we breaking into this facility again?", Snaptrap asked Birdbrain as his henchmen rotted the wall enough to make an entryway.

"We're here to obtain the material-transmutation mechanism that is in development.", Birdbrain stated, "My henchmen are keeping lookout so we are sure to be in the clear and personally I'm happy my henchmen aren't around."

At that moment, Ollie and Larry had rotted the wall down enough so that it opened into a large hole. As they entered the store, Larry and Ollie stayed behind while Birdbrain and Snaptrap looked around.

"It should be around here somewhere.", Birdbrain stated sounding quite bored.

Zero had deployed them on errands before, but Snaptrap and Birdbrain were getting tired of Zero not telling them what he was up to. If they questioned him, he fried them until they were almost dead. They had just gone through the stacks of the latest batch of technology helmets, gear and such when the sound of battle rang from outside. Snaptrap and Birdbrain didn't wait any further so they grabbed everything they could carry and headed out. They had just made it out when a smokescreen clouded up the area.

"Oh, it's them.", Birdbrain thought out loud.

Just as soon as he finished, he was hurled to the side of the building alongside Snaptrap and walking out of the smoke stood Jeremiah and Dudley cracking knuckles.

The fight went on for quite a while, but as usual Jeremiah and Dudley came out on top and had the villains taken into custody. They drove back to HQ, but unknown to them that no sooner had they left, a crackle of energy erupted in a nearby alley and after a flash and a small shock wave, all was still. Or was it? We'll come back to that in a minute because right now other things are going on. After placing Snaptrap, Birdbrain and their goons in holding cells, Dudley and Jeremiah met up with Kitty who was looking through a file marked "Confidential".

"What's that Kitty?", Dudley asked.

Kitty jumped and quickly hid the file in a drawer behind her.

"What file?", she asked.

Jeremiah looked at her with a concerned look.

"Kitty, what were you doing?", Jeremiah asked.

Kitty could tell Dudley anything and he would buy it, but with Jeremiah however she was out of luck when Jeremiah got suspicious. She took a breath and took the file she was reading out of the drawer again.

"I was reading over some information that Jack sent me.", she said.

"It's not a love note is it?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah whacked Dudley over the head.

"Let her finish.", Jeremiah instructed.

Dudley rubbed his head, looked annoyed, but stayed silent as Kitty continued.

"I don't know how he got this information, but it looks pretty dire.", Kitty informed, "But we should probably talk more in my office."

Kitty led Dudley and Jeremiah into her new office. Herbert was out for the day so Kitty's training was put on hold. Kitty sat at her chair and Dudley and Jeremiah sat on the two in front of her desk. Jeremiah had closed the door since he was the last one in and Dudley had pulled the blinds shut.

"So what's going on?", Jeremiah asked.

Kitty said nothing. She only opened the file she brought in and laid it out in front of them.

"Sometime last week, Jack faxed me some information he was gathering. The exterminator android factories that Zero has are being redesigned. What that is, we don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good."

Outside the window, under the sill, two dogs were hanging from advanced gravity devices that kept them hovering close enough to hear, but far enough to go undetected. Luckily their cloaking suits were operational. They were the two dogs that had arrived in that alley and had followed Jeremiah and Dudley to TUFF HQ.

"Looks like we made it in time.", Jeremiah's look alike stated, "Before the event occurred."

Dudley's look alike had looked inside and he looked a little confused when he saw Dudley.

"Doesn't look like Dudley took the news well.", he said, "He fell asleep while the talk was going on. Big surprise."

Both dogs slowly descended until they were on the ground before deactivating their stealth mode and continuing their conversation.

"So this is Petropolis eh?", Dudley's look alike stated as he brushed his onyx black hair, "It's all organized and clear."

"For now.", Jeremiah's look alike stated, "Don't forget why we're here: to prevent the catastrophe that led up to our time."

Dudley's look alike nodded.

"We're going to need some kind of cover."

Both dogs activated the buckles on their belts and after carefully selecting, they changed their suits into jeans, polo shirts, and sneakers. Jeremiah's look alike pulled his watch out and thanks to advanced technology, he knew when the event occurred.

"We have four days, twenty hours and forty minutes before the event happens.", he stated, "And it looks like Dudley and Jeremiah are going to be leaving in about five seconds."

No sooner had he finished, the sound of the Tuffmobile and Jeremiah's cycle were heard and seen flying through the air.

"Right on schedule.", Dudley's look alike stated, "After departing they'll infiltrate the android factory in Mexico and they will find that all the data that was stored there will be erased due to Dudley thinking the console is an arcade game followed by Jeremiah getting upset and whack him over the head for the the second time today."

Jeremiah's look alike smiled.

"And nobody in this time zone knows all this except us."

Both dogs walked out of the alley and strode down the street acting like nothing was going on.

Jeremiah and Dudley flew back to Petropolis that night and after arriving in TUFF HQ, Kitty could tell that something had Jeremiah steamed and she did him a favor and made herself scarce. Dudley had a very guilty and nervous look on his face which told a lot.

"Jeremiah?", he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Okay?!", Jeremiah yelled, "After you destroy data that could lead to what Zero's up to?! It was right there and you had to just goof around!"

Jeremiah's yells were quite loud and the agents who were there had their hands over their ears and the walls shook violently as if an earthquake was happening.

"And further more, you almost fried my butt back out there with your lousy aim and were too busy getting tacos to even lend a hand!", Jeremiah continued shaking the room even more, "I'm officially in trouble with the Mexican embassy and it's entirely your fault!"

"Are you finished?", Dudley asked quietly.

Jeremiah then paused to breath.

"Yes I'm done.", he stated in a more normal tone although he still sounded pretty miffed.

That was when the screen came on and Wolf Spitzer was shown in an alleyway that looked like a small explosive had gone off.

"Wolf Spitzer reporting that some weird light was seen earlier today and now some burned alley has been discovered. Is this an omen or is it something else? All we know is that something odd is going on."

Kitty overheard it too and was quick to respond.

"You two better get over there and find out what's up.", she told Dudley and Jeremiah, "I'll call the Mexican embassy and work out the details."

Jeremiah and Dudley quickly were on the way over. They had coordinates so it was easy to find the area( also the police had the area lined with crime scene tape so that helped too).

"Any idea what caused this?", Dudley asked as Jeremiah and him started looking around.

"Not sure.", Jeremiah stated, "By the way the place smells, something burned, but the burned area is limited. Also the nearby trash cans are slightly moved so something caused friction, but what?"

They looked around a little further and then decided that they should be getting back to their original objective of finding out about the factory redesigning. They left near the dumpster which opened really fast and sucked them both in.

"What the?!", Dudley and Jeremiah both said in unification.

Inside the dumpster( which was surprisingly clean, was Jack holding a faint light so that they could see him, but not much. Jack put his finger over his lips and Dudley and Jeremiah got quiet mostly due to Jack looking like he just had a run in with some tough thugs.

"What's up?", Jeremiah asked.

Jack didn't answer, he just handed over an envelope and collapsed. Dudley picked the envelope up, but that was when the floor gave away and all three agents were then in TUFF HQ again. Kitty was by the chute and when she saw Jack, she looked alarmed.

"Get him to the recovery room, stat!", she yelled.

Two nurses showed up and Jack was taken to the medical ward while Kitty helped Dudley and Jeremiah up. Dudley accidentally dropped the envelope Jack gave him and Kitty picked it up this time. By the look on her face, the situation was dire.

In the medical ward, the two nurses closed the door so nobody could see and shortly after getting Jack bandaged up and laid to rest, they shifted into the dogs they really were.

"Information delivered right on time.", Dudley's look alike stated, " And if we know this time zone, Kitty is in her office with Dudley and Jeremiah saying that things just got out of hand."

"Zero has his exterminator androids remodeled and now they can repair themselves.", Jeremiah's look alike added, "Now, to give a little hint."

Jeremiah's look alike pulled a small slip of paper off the desk nearby and quickly scribbled a little note and set it inside Jack's hand. Then the dogs heard footsteps and quickly turned their stealth modes on which made them invisible just as Dudley and Jeremiah walked in.

"What's that?", Dudley asked as he noticed a note in Jack's hand.

Jeremiah reached over and since Jack was still out cold, read the note.

"Metal is dull and machines are sometimes lame. Hurry up before you lose in this game."

Dudley just looked vexed.

"What is that?", he asked.

"I don't know.", Jeremiah stated, "All I know is that something is going on and we need to find out what."

Although they were both in stealth, Dudley's look alike drew close to Dudley's ear and whispered something.

"Maybe we should check the junkyard?", Dudley asked after he heard his look alike finish.

"Junkyard?", Jeremiah asked, "Why there?"

"Just a guess?", Dudley suggested, "It might help."

"Normally, I'd disagree, but we do need a lead.", Jeremiah stated, "We better get over there."

Dudley and Jeremiah left the room and then Dudley's look alike deactivated stealth with Jeremiah's look alike doing the same.

"Now they will head to the area where they will be.", Dudley's look alike said.

"And then the chain of events begins.", Jeremiah's look alike added, "The first domino in the domino effect is just about to get tipped."

Petropolis Junkyard was where most scrap was sent to be melted down and remade into new parts in the foundry next door. The smell of rust and melted metal was all around and Dudley and Jeremiah were parked outside it.

"Looks like someone's working here.", Jeremiah said as he noticed the foundry smoke stacks billowing clouds of toxic smog into the atmosphere, "I'll see if Doc can make this place a little more Eco-friendly when we get back."

Dudley didn't answer cause he was too busy chewing on a hamburger he got at a food truck on the way over, but luckily he finished it and wiped his fingers on his shirt. After going up to the foundry door, the doors were locked, but that didn't stop Jeremiah and Dudley. Using their grappling guns, they lifted themselves up to the roof and Jeremiah made a little hole so they could see what was going on inside. A large group of Zero's exterminator androids were moving large sphere like containers containing something, but Dudley and Jeremiah didn't know what. Other androids were on lookout and were operating the assembly line where more spheres were being deployed.

"What are they doing?", Dudley asked rather loud.

That was when the roof gave in and both agents fell to the ground just in time for the alarm to go off, and all the androids there to begin assaulting them.

"Nice going."Jeremiah stated to Dudley kind of mad.

Dudley looked a little hurt.

"Sorry."

Both dogs engaged the wave of androids and it looked like they were on the winning side, until an android typed on a computer on one of the spheres and the sphere opened a bit and Jeremiah and Dudley saw a shiny metal ooze leak out and then shift into a more advanced looking robot.

"Now what?", Dudley asked.

The new robot only came forward and attacked. It seemed like any other robot until Dudley broke off one of it's arm parts.

"Oh yeah, who's...bad?", Dudley asked as he turned to see the arm he had dissolve into goo, "Huh?"

The goo slid across the floor and then reformed on the rest of the robot. Even Jeremiah looked at the display in awe.

"It regenerated?!", Dudley asked in shock, "What next?"

That was when the robot opened it's palms and revealed plasma based shots.

"Targets analyzed. Extermination commencing."

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

"Time Out!"

For a minute, everything was moving, then everything froze and remained suspended in space. Dudley's look alike stepped out of stealth with Jeremiah's in tow.

"Looks like the event happened faster than we anticipated.", Dudley's look alike stated.

"We were lucky we brought that transportation device and time freezer with us before we time traveled.", Jeremiah's look alike added, "This event would have made our time zone a permanent fate for the planet."

Dudley's look alike pulled a small gear looking device from his pocket, but Jeremiah's look alike stopped him.

"Using the Reversal Gear will be dire.", Jeremiah's look alike warned, "Tampering with this time zone can have a worse effect on our time."

"I realize that.", Dudley's look alike stated, "But I'm willing to rewind time and tell these two agents what's going on. How bout you?"

Jeremiah's look alike looked at Dudley and Jeremiah who looked like they were about to go down swinging, sighed and lifted his hand off his partner's.

"Make it count."

Dudley's look alike put the gear in front of him and it started to spin. There came a flash of light and then they were sitting in TUFF HQ beside Jack's bed before Dudley and Jeremiah came in. Jeremiah's look alike took a different note than last time from his pocket and slipped it into Jack's hand. While he was doing that, Dudley's look alike picked up the Reversal Gear from the floor and it sparked for a second, but it was okay.

"Two hours earlier.", Dudley's look alike stated as he noticed the clock on the wall, "Hope this works."

The two dogs activated stealth mode and Jeremiah's look alike put a finger on his watch.

"Time In!"

After a second flash, time moved once more and Jeremiah and Dudley were coming in.

"What's that?", Dudley asked as he noticed the note in Jack's hand like last time.

This time the note was different.

"Behind you.", Jeremiah read.

Dudley and Jeremiah turned around to see their look alikes shift out of stealth.

"Am I seeing double?", Dudley asked.

"No you're not seeing double.", Dudley's look alike stated, "My partner and I are here on assignment."

"So you two came from the future?", Jeremiah asked.

"A possible one.", Jeremiah's look alike stated, "We're considered rebels and were hunt down to-"

"You're from the future?!", Dudley asked all excited, "Can you tell me what I got for-"

Dudley's look alike smacked Dudley across the face.

"Pipe down.", he snapped.

After Dudley calmed down, Jeremiah's look alike continued.

"We're a few of the surviving agents that managed to evade the Exterminator androids. We used the time portal to travel back to prevent the Exterminators from enslaving humanity."

"So you don't have names or anything?", Jeremiah asked.

"Our names aren't important.", Dudley's look alike stated, "We're just known as rebels."

"Like Rebels One and Two?", Dudley guessed.

"More or less.", Dudley's look alike stated, "Let us show you something."

Dudley's look alike took a metal cube from his pocket and set it on the ground. Instantly, the room changed to a desolated wasteland littered with ruined buildings, destroyed sidewalks and darkened skies.

"Behold, our time.", Jeremiah's look alike stated, "What remains of your city and more likely the rest of the world. Continue observing."

The room changed several times and each one made Dudley want to turn away, but he couldn't. Jeremiah however took everything in with inspiration. First came a display of rebel agents getting imprinted by Exterminators using white hot metal bands they strapped to the rebel's wrists just to see them writhe in agony. Then came a scene of Exterminators hunting rebels for sport and shooting them down like game. And finally, there came a scene that displayed the whole world being burned to the ground. With that done, the room returned to normal and Dudley's look alike picked up the metal cube.

"Now you see what will become of the world."

Dudley looked worried and shaken.

"That's our future?"

"Not yet.", Jeremiah's look alike stated, "But it will if we don't stop the event that caused it."

Jeremiah thought for a second.

"I heard that there's going to be an unveiling of Exterminator upgrades at the latest villains convention downtown. Think the event is there?"

The future rebels looked alarmed.

"We need to get over there asap!", Jeremiah's look alike stated.

"And I got just the thing.", Dudley's look alike added.

Dudley's look alike pulled a small metal sphere and pressed the button on top. That's when it lit up and started spinning.

"Uh, what's that?", Dudley asked nervously.

Dudley's look alike smiled.

"Hold on."

Then came a flash of light and Jeremiah, Dudley, and the future rebels disappeared.

Snaptrap and Birdbrain looked over the activity of the latest convention and just to add a little help, Chameleon showed up.

"You two seem on edge today.", Chameleon said as he noticed that his fellow villains were looking a little miffed.

"We were just mugged earlier today.", Snaptrap stated, "Agents Puppy and Jackal ruined another opportunity for Birdbrain and me to get all the latest hardware."

Birdbrain rubbed his arm.

"I can still feel Agent Jackal's teeth.", he said with a flinch, "That..beast actually tried to eat me for breakfast. We're just lucky that our confinement was temporary."

"Because Zero told me to bust you both out.", Chameleon stated, "Man Zero is really on edge today. Yelling us to do this or do that, raising the roof on his temper tantrums, and really making us feel the heat."

Just then, the sound of a truck horn sounded off and several large trucks rolled into the nearby parking lot. Several androids got out and were sending large sphere like devices into the convention room. A bunch of the other villains working on displays stopped a minute to see what was going on. As the spheres rolled to the stage area, Snaptrap stopped one of the androids on patrol.

"What's going on here?", he asked.

"Special delivery in progress.", the android answered in a robotic kind of way, "Will be revealed later today."

"Delivery?", Chameleon asked as he and Birdbrain came over, "Must be from Zero's works. You never know what goes on through that devil's head."

Just then, Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Birdbrain were zapped by chaotic energy and badly singed, they turned to see Zero hovering above their heads on yellow phoenix wings this time( his coat changes color and therefore his wings do too).

"You better not be planning to steal any of my product.", Zero sneered.

By the look on his face, Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Birdbrain dared to not argue.

"We were just..uh...admiring the mystery of it.", Birdbrain informed trying to put Zero in a good mood( which was unlikely), "After all, you call the shots."

Zero snapped his fingers and Galaril, Sabrina, Damien, and the Gemini appeared behind him.

"Inspect the place.", Zero ordered, "We'll be starting the convention shortly."

Hidden behind a counter that sold dangerous aquatic pets, Jeremiah, Dudley, and the Future Rebels carefully looked around with some scanners. They had arrived a little earlier, but were on edge to try and not get found out.

"Check out all the villain stuff.", Dudley stated as he looked at all the the other demonstration tables, garage sale stands and stuff, "It's all like one big auction."

"And for about every villain around.", Jeremiah added, "I attended one once. That was the year Zero had me win the Grudge Match Face-off competition. Of course, I won."

"Stay focused.", Jeremiah's look alike stated, "We need to find out where those advanced Exterminator robots are."

They kept scanning and so far no luck until the lights dimmed and an announcement rang out.

"Attention everyone. May I draw your attention to the center stage for a very special unveiling?"

All the visiting villains wandered toward the center of the large convention where a staging area was covered with large black curtains. Some villains Dudley and Jeremiah had no trouble recognizing. Madame Lucinda in a leopard style coat( made from leopard skin no doubt) with her two goons by her side, Charles Komodo, Shaun Johnson, Sabrina, Galaril, and a whole bunch of others. Cautiously, the four agents made their way to get a good look at what the commotion was about. In front of the curtains was a black bear in the usual dealer attire( leather overcoat, leather pants, fingerless gloves and an eye patch over an eye) with a microphone.

"Thank you all for attending today and chill cause we have a special guest here today all the way from Hades itself. So give it up for the master. He doesn't need an introduction."

The bear stood away from the middle which erupted in black fire. Most of crowd was in awe as the flames faded and Zero stood in all his unholy glory. The bear handed the microphone to him and Zero took over.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is a pleasure to see so many of my fellow criminals once again. What I have behind this curtain is the latest in android technology which of course with the help of my chief technology designer Dimitri Marcowski developed."

Zero paused a minute to allow the crowd to applaud Dimitri who bowed nobly before continuing.

"So without further notice, I give you all Exterminator 2.0."

The curtain behind Zero parted to reveal several large spheres that shifted into large armored androids. Most of the crowd reacted with awe while others were speechless.

"All the abilities of original Exterminator androids and more.", Zero continued, "with plasma based structure, they can repair themselves and change form at will."

One android stepped forward and dissolved into a silver puddle than reformed instantly. Then it shifted into another Zero and then back again to it's original form.

"Now, let the sales begin.", Zero stated as a large desk with a cash register came up in front of him, "Starting sales at nine hundred dollars each."

Now this was too much for the crowd cause the moment Zero finished, they were writing in their checkbooks, grabbing credit cards, and double checking their loose change just to get in line. While they were doing that, Dudley, Jeremiah had disguised themselves as rookie villains in lime while the Rebels quietly and carefully made their way to the spheres that were being handed out. As they got close though, Zero sniffed the air and frowned.

"Somebody pure is here."

The room then went silent as villains looked around trying to guess who Zero was mentioning. Dudley and Jeremiah froze as Zero stood up at the counter.

"Line up across the room!", Zero thundered and in turn the room quaked.

Everyone lined up in a straight line across the room and Zero positioned himself in front of the center and made his way down the line.

"Don't think I can't find out who's trying to deceive me.", Zero sneered, "I have ways of finding out who the pure one is. Boys, prepare the test!"

Galaril and Sabrina came out with a pair of clipboards and pencils while Damien and the Gemini came out with a folding chair. Zero positioned himself in front of the chair and the Gemini stood with one on each side of the chair with Damien standing behind it. Galaril and Sabrina then started calling names.

"Jeremiah, what's all this about?", Dudley asked in a whisper.

"Zero's gonna look at our thoughts and body language and find out who is pure and kill them on the spot.", Jeremiah whispered back, "Clear your head and talk calmly and you'll be fine."

That was easier said than done though. Cause while most villains were cleared, the closer Dudley got to the end of the line, the more nervous he got. The rebels were still in stealth were already at work.

"Detonation sequence online.", Dudley's look alike whispered.

"Same here.", Jeremiah's look alike added, "Just need a little time and our time line will change."

They cleared out when finally, Dudley's name was called. As Dudley cautiously made his way over, Zero eyed him suspiciously. Dudley tried keeping his cool, but unfortunately Zero wasn't falling for it. Fortunately though he didn't have to say anything cause the next few seconds were only described as total chaos. It all started when the new androids went completely haywire and started assaulting everything in sight. This gave Dudley and Jeremiah enough time to split and avoiding all the fired plasma bolts, black fireballs, and whatever was being used to fight, they got outside where the rebels were waiting.

"What happened?", Jeremiah and Dudley asked in unification.

The Rebels smiled.

"We did a little reprogramming.", Dudley's look alike stated.

"One got the idea that villains mean bad news and the word got around.", Jeremiah's look alike stated, "Now Zero's own creation is being demolished and he's getting sued. He'll have to cancel the project and stick with original androids."

They could still hear the sounds of battle and it sounded pretty bad. They bailed away before things got any further afield.

Back at Dudley's house, the the Rebels got their stuff together and Jeremiah's look alike checked his special watch.

"Event averted and time line restructured."

"What's that mean?", Dudley asked.

"It means we're done.", Dudley's look alike stated, "My partner and I did what we came to do and now it's time for us to go home."

"Back to your time?", Dudley asked, "But I was starting to have fun."

Dudley's look alike put his hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"Hey, you'll see me again. Give me about twenty years or so and we'll meet again."

"Twenty years?", Dudley asked in shock, "That's so long."

"Be thankful it's not a hundred years.", Jeremiah's look alike stated.

"You said it.", Jeremiah added.

Just then a hum was heard and a swirling portal appeared in front of them.

"Here's our ride.", Dudley's look alike stated.

As the Rebels walked toward the portal, Dudley reached out to stop them, but Jeremiah stopped him first.

"Dudley, they have to go back to their own time. It's the right thing to do."

Dudley didn't say anything, but when the Rebels turned around, he waved good-bye as Jeremiah did. The Rebels gave a wink, walked into the portal and it vanished into thin air.

-Petropolis:Rebel's Time-

After coming out of the portal, the Rebels found the same cloaked figure who helped them only they were now in a peaceful grassy park with clear skies, white clouds, and the smell of freshly cut grass in the air. Everything was so nice and friendly that the Rebels couldn't stand idly by. Before they went out to enjoy the day, the cloaked figure raised his head to reveal a metal face.

"Looks like you completed what you went back to do."

Dudley's look alike pulled out the Reversal Gear and handed it back to the cloaked figure who put it in his own robe folds.

"Thanks for letting us use your device. But how long will this peace last?"

"As long as it can.", the cloaked figure said, "But now I'm needed elsewhere. Go enjoy your day."

The Rebels didn't have to be told twice. As they ran off, the stranger went behind some bushed and raised a gloved hand to open another portal and take his hood off and let the breeze blow through his brown hair and his metal face reformed into a black Labrador retriever's.

"One dimension down, six to go."

With that, he entered his portal and it closed behind him.

A/N: This two parter is based on the "Terminator" series. I don't claim anything.


	18. Chapter 18

Did you ever look at somebody and think, "What is going on inside their head?" I should know or at least everything in Dudley's head. It was a bright cheerful morning in Petropolis and Dudley still hadn't gotten up yet and I was already psyched for the day. Oh yeah, I'm Joy. It's my job to keep Dudley happy all day long and make it memorable. For the record, all the other emotions and me look like Dudley with a slight different dress code. We all wear the same pants and shirt except mine is yellow and the ones of everyone else isn't.

"Okay, new day of work people!", I was yelling as I ran down to the control monitor, "I got a whole plan for the day and it's going to be great!"

The other emotions slowly walked in behind me and I really think they need to pick up the pace at times. I always work the superhero cape very well and everyone was already dressed too. And that's when I got the day going.

"Fear?"

Fear yelped and almost dropped the notepad he was carrying in his hands, but he recovered fast.

"I need a full list of what might go wrong today. I want Dudley to have a really good day."

Fear's job is to keep Dudley safe by making him cautious and nervous and his purple shirt and stripped vest really made him stand out.

"Got it Joy.", he assured me before looking around, "Does anyone know how to spell "asteroid" by any chance?"

Disgust( the one in the green shirt and leather jacket) was running his comb through his slick hair for about the twenty fourth time when I finally got to him. His job is to prevent Dudley from being poisoned physically and socially.

"Disgust, make sure Dudley stands out, but at the same time he blends in."

Disgust looked my way with a for sure smile as he put his comb into his leather jacket pocket.

"When I'm done with him, Dudley's going to look so good that even Jeremiah is going to look at his own outfit and barf."

Disgust went off to do his thing while I did a talk with me.

"Joy. Yes Joy? You'll be in charge of the console keeping Dudley happy all day long and may I add I love your cape it's lovely. What this thing here? Thanks a lot. I love the way it flows."

The monitor hummed up as we heard Mom from outside.

"Dudley, are you up yet?"

"Did that woman just disturb our beauty rest?", someone said rather harshly.

That was Anger the one in red and the black tie. He cares a lot about things being fair, but I think he really takes things too far like he was now. Anger was at the console and obviously in a mood.

"So that's your game woman?!", he was yelling and we all could see a major blowout coming so we covered our eyes, "Oh sure, we'll get UP right after YOU eat THIS!"

And that's when Anger blew and Dudley had a mood too cause we heard him yell, "Can I have a minute?!" I wanted to get in, but someone beat me to it after Anger left to blow off steam.

"Oh, we yelled at Mom. That's really sad. We should cry."

Sadness was there with his blue sweater and he was really sobbing a lot. I don't really know what Sadness does, but when he gets involved, things kind of work out. After I got in and tried to settle things, Sadness saw me.

"I can't help it.", he was wailing, "It was just so wrong what we did to Mom."

Now I don't mean to brag, but then we have memories. These are aspects of Dudley's life and the core memories are what makes Dudley who he is. Like the time he became a TUFF agent and that made Spy Island right next to Whimsical Isle( my personal favorite) and the rest we'll get to in a while. Now let's talk about how work went down.

"Okay, we're in the building people.", I said as we came in to our floor at TUFF, "So far so good."

The monitor was good and everyone seemed okay til Fear saw Jeremiah look our way.

"Jeremiah!", he yelped as he quickly pressed on the panel causing Dudley to look away.

Unfortunately, it made Jeremiah come over and ask what was up. We all looked at Fear.

"What?", he asked, "Jeremiah scares me."

I quickly took over and got something happy for Dudley to remember which cleared things up. I guess Jeremiah's emotions have a better time working together than we do( we met them later in the day).

"Dudley, you okay?", Jeremiah asked us.

By his expression, I could tell it was just wondering so I tried putting a positive swing on it.

"Yeah, just a rough morning.", Dudley said to Jeremiah.

"Seriously?", Disgust asked me, "That's the best response when Jeremiah probes us?"

"I didn't know what to say.", I informed him, "It could be worse."

"Worse?", asked Sadness who began tearing up.

Anger pushed in and pounded the console pretty hard.

"Anger, what's the big idea?", I asked him.

"I'll handle this Joy.", Anger said to me as he grabbed a lever.

Dudley obviously got upset cause we heard him say, "I'll get on my work okay?" rather harshly.

"Dudley, I don't like this attitude your using.", we heard Jeremiah say.

"Oh you want attitude now?!", Anger yelled.

Anger was about to hit the console again, but this time, Fear and Disgust dragged him off and before I got in, Sadness pressed in a response.

"Sorry Jeremiah", we heard Dudley say, "I just had a rough morning. My Mom rudely woke me up, I almost got pulled over by the cops, and I didn't get breakfast today."

That really seemed to mellow Jeremiah's mood cause next thing he did was hug us.

"It's okay Dudley, I'll take you out for late brunch later okay?"

Sadness turned to me and I was a little surprised what happened next. Sadness took my hand, and pressed it on the console which turned yellow and blue simultaneously and we got Dudley back to his desk. I ment to tell you this, but when two of us work the console, we make mixed emotional memories and these apply to the core ones.

After all that, we got a call that another crime was in progress as usual and Anger and I took the console.

"Ready for this?", I asked him.

"Let's get physical.", Anger answered and by the way he eyed what we were seeing he was ready.

The crime in question was a common bank robbery and Fear as usual gave us his usual list of possible threats and danger.

"Remember now, the targets might have guns, or toxic grenades or we might trip on the way out or brake our spine on the-"

"FEAR!", Anger snapped as he grabbed Fear and brought him close to his own and he clearly looked steamed (Anger not Fear), "Let Joy and I do OUR JOB!"

Anger released Fear and Fear fled into the back of control center and Disgust watched on the couch with Sadness who was in a sadness spiral obviously. But we had this situation under control (Anger and me) and after enduring a few fist fights and alarming shouts from Kitty( she came with us), we got the crooks and we were now heading back to HQ.

"Okay, another day another crime taken out people.", I said as we drove home.

"Yeah Joy.", Disgust stated, "Hold on, what is that?!"

Disgust bolted over to the console and what he was seeing certainly made him squint in suspicion.

"Oh it's just some Ketchup we got when we-"

"Joy, that is not Ketchup otherwise Dudley would be sucking on it.", Disgust answered and then looked panicked, "It's our body fluids!"

Disgust quickly pressed a series of buttons with Fear helping out and Dudley( in the passenger's side of the front this time) quickly started wiping his shirt with some napkins. When he was done, Disgust looked at us with a pleased smile.

"Well, I just saved our lives."

Fear gave Disgust a look.

"Hey, I helped too."

Disgust's smile didn't flinch.

"Touche."

The rest of the day went pretty good although it did have it's drawbacks. Dudley was in the snack room at TUFF and we were having a ball.

"We sure handled that crime well.", I said with a smile.

"Except the part we got our own body fluid on us.", Disgust stated.

Disgust looked like he was going to barf and headed over to the trash can by the couch and did so.

"Day is almost over and we still have a lot to be concerned of.", Fear informed us, "Make sure we're on time leaving, get Jeremiah's schedule for us over with."

I was at the console with everyone and Dudley was working out in the gym. Personally, I wanted Dudley to be at Dessert Island eating ice cream. That always made him smile, but Jeremiah didn't allow us to unless we did a workout.

"How's Dudley?", Sadness asked me.

"He's doing okay.", I answered.

"Just okay?", asked Anger, "I'll show you okay. Move over Joy and watch this."

Normally, Anger had a point here, but I wasn't backing down this time.

"I think I have it under control.", I told him.

Anger looked insulted.

"You know what the problem is?", he said coldly, "Jeremiah always stays on our case and prevents us from having any fun."

"Sure he does.", I stated, "Like the time he took us to Japan to do spirit training."

Anger seemed okay with it, not because he got my point but because Dudley stopped working out and was having a drink of water. We also could see Jeremiah coming over to see us. Now inside Jeremiah's head, (we didn't know at the time)Jeremiah's emotions were all assembled.

"You guys got the plan?", Jeremiah's Anger asked the others.

The others nodded.

"Yep."

"Sure do."

"Okay, we're going to ask how he did.", Jeremiah's Anger stated, "But keep it simple so he gets the point across."

We could see Jeremiah was probing us when he said, "So how was the workout?"

"We don't want to offend him or concern him.", I told everyone, "So stay calm and he'll be fine."

I pressed a sequence in the console and Fear helped out.

"It was okay I guess.", Dudley stated, "Took a lot of wind out of me."

Back in Jeremiah's head, Joy and Sadness were concerned, but quite reasonable.

"Seems like Dudley's had enough.", Jeremiah's Joy said plainly.

Jeremiah's Sadness nodded.

"Yeah boys, we should tell him Kitty's waiting."

Now that Dudley was heading to the hanger where Kitty was waiting to take him home, everyone was starting to work as a group.

"Okay, Kitty sees us.", Fear said calmly, "Worst scenario is she can either yell at us, ask how the day went or tell us something came up."

"Yeah.", Disgust stated rolling his eyes, "She'll do one of those three things. What else can she throw at us."

"I don't know.", I put in, "She looks kind of ticked off."

Anger actually looked amused.

"Goody. She's talking my language."

I wasn't going to let Anger get this one so I let Sadness help me out with Dudley wondering what to say to Kitty.

"Kitty, you okay?", Dudley asked her.

We all held our breath before Kitty went further.

"It's Eric again.", she told Dudley, "He tried to make up for what he did to my cousin, but I turned him down."

"Oh Kitty dumped a former boyfriend.", Disgust said sarcastically, "I say tough cookies and see ya later."

"Ditto.", Anger added, "That water delivery guy may look very attractive, but he hurt Kitty. I had to put my foot down."

I groaned.

"Don't remind me."

I looked over at the rack of memories we brought up from Long Term and saw the memory of when we confronted Eric on hurting Kitty( which was red). Luckily Sadness surprisingly knew what to do to make Dudley feel for her.

"He's not giving up on you?", Dudley asked, "How come?"

Kitty looked unsure.

"I don't want to talk about it.", she told us, "It's kind of something I want to keep to myself."

That seemed to fly for us and inside Kitty's head, her emotions were okay too.

"You think he saw through us?", Kitty's Fear asked.

"No we're okay.", Kitty's Disgust stated.

The rest of Kitty's emotions sighed heavily.

"Close call.", Kitty's Joy said.

But back to us. The day was getting late and Dudley could see the sun setting from behind a hill. I couldn't contain myself as I set up a few of the spare daydreams I ordered as we looked on. The time we became Iron Mutt, the time we pretended we were pilots of an aircraft and the time when we just played "Shape the Clouds". Even Sadness was perking up a bit when we went through it ( for about thirty seconds).

"I'll say this day went pretty well.", I stated.

"By the look of these memories, I'd agree.", Fear said as he looked at the memories of the day.

I did a once over too and seeing Dudley was happy most of the day brought a smile to my face.

Kitty dropped Dudley off at home and I guess I was admiring the day too long cause Sadness was at the console and Dudley seemed really down.

"Okay, what happened?", I asked as I came over.

"Sadness brought up the fact that we won't see Kitty til tomorrow and made Dudley feel the same way.", Disgust stated, "Personally I don't see the problem."

Sadness then started to bawl, but at least he was away long enough for me to get in and help. A blue memory slid into the other ones, but all in all today was okay.

"Dudley, did you have a good day today?", we heard Peg call from the kitchen.

Fear was first to the console and was examining the options.

"Let's see. Play it safe? Tell flat out? What to do?", Fear asked out loud.

"I know what to do.", Anger stated.

"You're fine Anger.", Disgust said firmly, "Besides Mom is making roast tonight."

We all looked at him.

"What?", Disgust asked, "I overheard her say that earlier this afternoon when she called us at lunch hour."

Fear and I took the wheel and got out a response.

"It was okay I suppose.", Dudley answered, "I don't know."

Then Fear backed off when the smell of meat hit Dudley's nose. Then I took over and really got the ball rolling.

Now that dinner was out of our way, we were getting Dudley set for bed.

"No way.", Disgust said when we were picking out Dudley's pajamas, "Striped ones are a no-no and certainly not going to bed half dressed. That's both sick and wrong."

"Be sure to get all spaces.", Fear said as we helped Dudley brush his teeth, "Got to keep it firm and clean."

Disgust made Dudley flinch when he smelled his breath and I got Dudley to use mouthwash. After that, we put Dudley in bed and I knew he would sleep soundly. I took dream duty this evening so the other emotions went off to get some shut eye. So there we were. Dudley's dream scape and me with a truck load of happy dreams to pass the night. I also looked at the other islands to make sure they were operational. Now I described Spy Island and Whimsical Isle. There's also a bunch of others like Honesty Island( the one one that makes Dudley honest), Meat Lover Cove( self explanatory), and most recently we got Romantic Island. We got that one from our first official date with Kitty. Or was it a time before? Anyway we love our guy and we are always there to help him out when he needs a little encouragement, a little steam blown off, a few tears to shed, or just feel cautious. I for one am happy that things have a way of working out. And besides tomorrow is a new start of a new day.

A/N: This is based off "Inside Out". I don't claim anything. All rights go to Disney.


	19. Chapter 19

Dudley looked out the side of the Tuffmobile and watched the lush yet strange landscape.

"Are we there yet?", he asked, "I've been counting trees since I ran out of waves."

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"We'll get there when we get there.", she told him, "Besides, this place we're going is very interesting."

Dudley didn't reply so Kitty continued.

"We're going to somewhere named Petsylvania. People have reported seeing very frightening and very weird things. Although I'm supposed to be the new head of TUFF, Herbert didn't get his nap so he took over temporarily and sent me to take you on the assignment."

TUFF and ULTRA had cleared out America( North and South) and now they were working on other areas.

"Isn't Jeremiah coming with us?", Dudley asked.

"He said he needed to help out in Japan and Iris went with him.", Kitty told him, "Another gang of rouge ninjas causing trouble again."

Dudley groaned and Kitty heard him.

"I even wore my ninja outfit for the day."

"Yeah, you did.", Kitty said.

Kitty was certainly feeling pressured. Her training was supposed to be near over, but Herbert was running out of things to teach. Last week he sent her on a patience exercise which only turned out to be holding his spot in line at a county fair. When Herbert didn't nap, he did weird and offhand things and there was no need to argue cause she had a very long list. After traveling a ways, Kitty put the car back on the ground hoping that things will be okay, but unfortunately the road wasn't exactly paved.

"Kitty, when are we going to get there?", Dudley asked as he struggled to stay seated.

"We're almost there.", Kitty answered.

After going over a very bumpy and very dirty road, they drove up to an old days like community. Seeing it reminded Dudley of how the Undesirables lived. The houses were built pretty much the same way. Some citizens were carrying vegetables in baskets, some were sweeping stairs with brooms, and everyone else was doing other Amish like things. When Kitty and Dudley drove in, the civilians stopped for a minute and watched the new arrivals.

"Kitty, why are these people watching us?", Dudley asked as he noticed the suspicion on the faces of everyone watching.

"Just act natural.", Kitty told him.

They parked near what looked like a church and got out, but nobody changed their expressions. Then a large elk moved through the street. He wore a long black leather overcoat with a wide hat which he tipped with a black leather gloved hoof.

"So you're the ones who TUFF sent?", he asked.

The stranger spoke in a voice that sounded like a tough guy with swing of vulgar charm. He looked at Kitty with dark brown eyes and smiled the way a conman would.

"So, who do I owe the pleasure of welcoming to Petsylvania?"

Dudley was about to speak up, but Kitty gave him a look to stay quiet.

"I'm Kitty and this is my partner Dudley."

The stranger looked at Dudley carefully before turning back to Kitty.

"My name is Rosario. Know it well and don't make trouble, then we all get along."

Rosario took Kitty and Dudley on a tour of the community. They visited a blacksmith, a tavern, a field of vegetables, as well as several houses where the inhabitants were working nearby. Every time Kitty or Dudley tried saying hello, they would either shrug, roll their eyes in disgust, or just ignore them.

"They don't usually get visitors that last very long.", Rosario explained, "Most visitors don't listen to what we say, and they vanish."

"Vanish where?", Dudley asked nervously.

Rosario gave him a grim and serious look.

"All in good time.", he said firmly.

As they continued on, Dudley noticed that on a far off ledge overlooking the community was a tall and medieval looking castle surrounded by the dense forest that seemed to go on for miles. For that matter, the forest seemed to touch near the community. Rosario noticed Dudley 's look and followed it.

"You don't want to go there."

"Why?", Dudley asked, "It's only a castle and my friend Phil has a relative named Duke which is weird cause I thought he was a duke and-"

"You don't want to go there.", Rosario repeated, "Bad things happen there."

Dudley saw Rosario's face turn concerned and threatening.

"Why would bad things happen in a castle like that?", Dudley asked.

"In that castle, there is a vampire.", Rosario stated, "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens or whatever you do, do not under any circumstances go near that place."

Dudley cautiously nodded and Rosario turned back. A while later, Kitty and Dudley were at the tavern getting some cider. Kitty noticed Dudley's wandering look and thought she'd ask about it.

"You okay?", she asked.

"You hear what Rosario said to me?", Dudley asked.

"Dudley, I was there.", Kitty said, "I heard the whole thing, but don't worry he probably just made that up to scare you."

Dudley felt a little better, but not very.

"Well if he was making that up, he's a very good actor.", he thought to himself, "Oh what am I thinking? He must have been out of his mind."

After finishing the cider and paying the tab, Dudley and Kitty turned to leave, but the tavern keeper( a gray wolf) stopped them.

"Beware the night.", he said in a gravely voice, "And keep to the light."

"Uh, thanks?", Kitty said cause the tavern keeper kind of scared her.

With that, Kitty and Dudley left and the eyes of the ones in the tavern didn't turn away from them til the door closed behind them.

It was pretty dark out when they got back to the car and most of the inhabitants had already gone inside for the night. Kitty started up the car and soon they were driving down a dirt path into the woods. Dudley kept his eyes open cause the woods seemed a lot scarier now than they did that morning. Dudley looked up and saw the near full moon hanging lazily behind some clouds, but felt very frightened. And then the engine started to sputter and Kitty checked the gas meter and sighed as the car came to a stop.

"Just great. We ran out of gas in the middle of a forest in the dead of night."

"I think I saw a gas station about three miles back.", Dudley said.

"Dudley, that was a schoolhouse.", Kitty corrected him, "You assumed it was because it was dark."

Just then something caught their ears. It sounded like a wolf howl.

"Was that a pack of wolves?", Dudley asked nervously.

"In Petsylvania? Perhaps.", Kitty stated.

They got out and then the headlights went out. Luckily the moon was out to give some light in the dark forest. Dudley suddenly looked in one direction.

"Something moved.", he said as he pulled out his blaster.

Kitty looked around too, and then they heard growling. They turned to a hillside to see at the top beside a creepy looking tree were three huge wolves that were hard to see, but Kitty and Dudley could hear their teeth bare. Without thinking, Kitty and Dudley bolted and the wolves chased them. Dudley looked back a glimpse to see the wolves were wearing torn pants and were running upright displaying a really tough physique, but those claws and teeth scared him into looking away. Kitty and Dudley then fell off a ledge to be in front of a large iron gate.

"Let's move.", Kitty said quite fast.

"What if it's the castle Rosario told us not to go to?", Dudley asked.

They turned around and saw the wolves on the ledge with the center one with his teeth bared and his followers glaring the same way.

"Who cares?!", Kitty and Dudley said in unification.

They grabbed the gate and with a creek, it swung open and they slammed it shut just as the wolves were about to jump them. The wolves growled and two bailed, but one stayed behind to look Dudley in the eyes. It then frowned and ran off too.

"What were those?", Dudley asked Kitty.

"Something that I think we were supposed to avoid.", Kitty said plainly, "But we can't go back that way."

They turned to see that they were on a freshly swept stone walk that was leading to the castle. Now that Dudley and Kitty were close to it, they were in more awe of it. The towers were so high they seemed to pierce the very sky and large windows ran along the sides. It did look pretty nice until it started to rain.

"Just great.", Dudley complained, "Where did the storm come in?"

Kitty didn't answer him. She went up to the very tall door with Dudley following. Kitty then grabbed a rope hanging to the ceiling and pulled it. A clock tower sound rang out and after a few minutes, the door slowly opened to reveal an old blood hound that was obviously the butler, but his fur was balding and his hair lay flat on his head while looking as though he was sick.

"Can I help you?", the hound asked in a voice that Dudley and Kitty had to strain to hear as he lifted a lit candelabra, "Please talk loudly, I'm quite deaf."

"Sorry to bother you, but our car broke down and we were wondering if you had a phone we could use.", Kitty said rather loudly so he could hear.

The butler motioned them to come in. Inside, Dudley and Kitty looked around the gloomy looking place. Large pillars kept the ceiling up with fancy looking rugs on the floor and torches ran along the walls. Dudley shook himself dry like most dogs do and Kitty started to question the butler.

"Are you the owner?", she asked him.

"I'm afraid the master isn't home right now.", the butler coughed, "I speak for him in his absence. I'm Mr. Cooper."

Dudley shivered and turned to Mr. Cooper.

"Is there a place we can dry off?", he asked, "It's really pouring rain out there."

A loud crack of thunder sounded off outside and Mr. Cooper smiled.

"We have plenty of rooms. You could stay for the night, if you'd like. Please follow me."

Dudley and Kitty followed Mr. Cooper who moved as though he had a limp in his side and cause he looked like he could barely hold up the lit candelabra he was holding, Kitty worried about him. Luckily the torches on the walls were lit and made the gloomy place a little brighter, but more creepy. Finally, Mr. Cooper stopped at a door that looked hand crafted and opened it with a creak.

"This will be your room. I hope it's to your liking.", Mr. Cooper said.

After lighting the candles on another candelabra on the dresser, the room came into view. There was a huge canopy bed, a large wardrobe, a bay window that opened to a balcony, and a couple of large lounge chairs in front of a fireplace large enough to stand in. As Dudley and Kitty went in, Mr. Cooper stayed behind the door.

"Dinner will be ready very soon. Would you like to attend?"

Dudley was sold on the spot.

"We'd love to come.", he said.

"And another thing.", Mr. Cooper said before closing the door, "Feel free to look around and the master always likes his dinner guests to dress for the occasion."

Mr. Cooper closed the door and Kitty went into the bathroom to freshen up. Dudley however was checking out the bed and it was pretty cozy, but he bored pretty easily. And his wet pants were hung to dry over the fireplace after Kitty made a fire there. Since he was bored, he decided to look around. Just as he made it to the door, Kitty came out wearing a bath towel.

"Where are you going?", she asked him.

"Just to look around.", Dudley said.

Kitty took Dudley's pants from the fireplace( they were dry) and tossed them to him and he put them back on.

"Feels like they just came out of the dryer.", he said with a smile.

"Don't be gone long.", Kitty said, "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"I won't.", Dudley said before going out the door.

Dudley had just made it out when an Irish terrier wearing a gray dress, cleaning gloves, high heels, and had her hair tied under a red bandanna came zooming down and stopped in front of him.

"Are you the one leaving dirt on my floors?!", she snapped rather fast, "Do you have any idea how long it took me to clean those floors?! Huh, do you?!"

Dudley shook his head.

"I've been working here just recently, and I don't like some lazy guest messing up my work.", the terrier said clearly calming down, but not much, "While you're here, try and keep everything in order, please."

"Yes mam.", Dudley said, "And you're who?"

"I'm Babs Plushbottom.", the terrier said, "I'm the house keeper."

Dudley couldn't help but snicker.

"Bottom."

Babs silenced him with a glare.

"Don't get any ideas.", she sneered, "I got my eye on you."

With that, Babs dashed away and Dudley was still pretty shaken by the look she gave him, but he decided to keep going. Everything seemed okay, but Dudley couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right around here. While looking around, he noticed that some portraits showing aristocratic strange things like a dark wolf fighting a giant bat. Another thunder crash sounded and for a split second as he walked by a window, Dudley thought he saw a very large bird looking thing flying in the rain. It was only for a second and when another flash went off outside, there was nothing but rain and dark forest.

"I think that's enough exploring for a night.", Dudley thought to himself.

He turned around and went back to the room Kitty was and when he entered, Kitty was wearing an elegant looking dress that looked like it was made of silk(which Dudley reminded himself it probably was).

"How does it look?", Kitty asked him as she noticed he was there.

"Wow, you look great.", Dudley said, "Where did you find it?"

"In the wardrobe.", Kitty said, "Why don't you get dressed for dinner?"

Dudley shrugged, but went with her to pick out his outfit for the evening. He had just picked out a tuxedo when a gong sound rang out throughout the place.

"Dinner must be on.", Kitty said.

A short while later, Dudley had gotten his tuxedo on and was admiring himself in the mirror while Kitty applied some blush to her cheeks to add a little flare before they went back downstairs.

"Think we look okay?", Dudley asked Kitty as they met Mr. Cooper at the base of the stairs.

"You two look just fine.", Mr. Cooper stated, "Please follow me to the dining room."

Mr. Cooper led Dudley and Kitty to a large room where a long diner table was set with a fireplace behind a side where a huge fire was burning and a portrait hanging over it as well as a window nearby that opened to reveal a kitchen where a plump calico cat in a chef's hat and apron over her white dress with gray slippers. She looked at Kitty and Dudley and smiled warmly.

"Oh look, visitors.", she said nicely, "Diner tonight is roast beef with steamed veggies, mashed potatoes with melted butter, and for dessert we'll have fruit pot pie."

Just the sound of the food made Dudley's mouth water, but he tried keeping posture.

"By the way, I'm Mrs. Vanessa Patches. I'm the cook if you haven't guessed.", the chef said as Mr. Cooper seated Dudley and Kitty near the head of the table.

"The master just came home a while ago.", Mr. Cooper said as Dudley and Kitty sat down, "He'll be with us shortly."

"No Mr. Cooper.", a voice came from the hall, "I do not need any time. I am here."

Dudley and Kitty turned to see a large bat walk into the dining room. He was as tall as Kitty and his dark hair was tied in a ponytail hairstyle that was hung with a gold fastening. His dark eyes were piercing and his gray fur was combed. The bat raised a gloved hand and snapped his fingers. Mr. Cooper came over and removed the large dark cloak the bat was wearing to reveal a fancy tailcoat covering a white shirt, black pants, dark boots, and at his neck, he had a ruby choker the size of a hen's egg. The bat came forward and seated himself at the head of the table.

"I'm Drake Plasmire, master of this castle.", the bat stated, "What brings you two here?"

"Our car broke down and we were hoping that you had a phone we could use.", Kitty told Drake.

"We have no phones here.", Drake said as he removed his gloves and handed them to Mr. Cooper, "We send messages by telegram. I sent one a while ago and the mechanic won't be able to fix your car til next week."

Drake spoke in a smooth and persuasive voice, but something about him rubbed Dudley the wrong way. Then the food came out. Kitty then noticed Drake didn't have a plate in front of him while Dudley and Kitty clearly did.

"Aren't you gonna eat?", she asked him.

"No need.", Drake said smiling, "I just ate."

After diner and Dudley having his third slice of pie, Mrs. Patches cleared the plates and took the dishes away with Mr. Cooper helping while Drake escorted Kitty and Dudley back to the stairs.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both.", Drake said as he shook their hands( Dudley and Kitty introduced themselves during diner), "Sleep tight and don't mind the thunder."

Another thunder crash sounded off after another flash of lightning as Dudley and Kitty headed to their room.

"That Drake guy is kind of weird, don't you think?", he asked Kitty.

"Hey, some people can't help the way they look.", Kitty said.

Dudley looked worried.

"Can they help how they feel?"

"Why do you say that?", Kitty asked.

"When Drake shook my hand, it was as cold as ice.", Dudley said, "Cold enough to be dead."

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

"Dead?", Kitty asked, "Are you sure you didn't consider the fact that it was cold outside?"

"Kitty, he got in.", Dudley said, "Hands warm up when people are inside. Drake's hands were freezing and no pulse."

Kitty still looked unsure.

"Is this about what Rosario told you?", Kitty asked, "Dudley, Drake is letting us spend the night in the place, I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

Kitty went back upstairs, but Dudley went back to the dining room where he saw Drake in front of the portrait over the fire. It displayed yet another bat in fine clothes like Drake's and the same choker at his throat.

"So who's portrait is this?", Dudley asked Drake.

"This is Vladimir Dracula second master of this castle.", Drake said with pride, "I think it was drawn by a faithful servant."

Dudley was stunned. Drake turned to see him.

"You still here?", Drake asked, "It's pretty late."

Dudley wanted to say something, but it slipped his mind.

"Well, I'm going to get some shut eye.", Dudley said trying not to look suspicious, "See you tomorrow."

Drake said nothing, but Dudley felt his eyes look his way. When he got upstairs, he went to a bathroom nearby to wash up. He turned on the faucet and washed his face then he checked out the sink.

"Hey look, a razor.", he said to himself and he picked it up and ran his finger down it's blade, "Ow!"

Dudley pulled his finger away and saw a small cut on his finger starting to bleed a little. He was about to lick it clean when a faint whisper reached his ears that made his spine shiver.

"Blood. I smell blood.", it whispered, "I smell it's warm embrace. And I'll kill. Kill."

Dudley put the razor down and quickly left the room.

"What was that?", he asked himself( he was starting to get a little bit scared).

Dudley walked down the dark hall kind of fast til he got to the room and he saw Kitty in a nightdress and white slippers.

"You okay?", Kitty asked him, "You look spooked."

"Didn't you hear it?", Dudley asked, "I was in the bathroom and this voice whispered to me."

"Dudley, you're just paranoid.", Kitty said firmly, "After you get some sleep, you'll be fine."

Dudley tried to take Kitty's word, but found it hard to do so. The room looked pretty dark with the lights out and even though he was under the covers with Kitty sleeping right beside him, Dudley just couldn't sleep.

"Will you relax already?", Kitty asked cause she really wanted to sleep.

"But I got to go to the bathroom.". Dudley said.

"Then go already."

"What if the vampire gets me?", Dudley asked with a whimper.

Kitty turned around and looked her partner in the eye.

"Listen carefully.", she said harshly, "There is no vampire. Rosario made that up to scare you and the voice you thought you were hearing was just your paranoia getting to you. Take a light and go to the bathroom cause I'm not staying up all night being your security blanket. Good night."

Kitty went back to sleep and Dudley cautiously made his way to the still burning fireplace where he lit a candelabra before he went to the door and gulped.

"There is no vampire and it's just a trip to the bathroom.", he told himself trying to calm his nerves, "Just go do my biz and then straight to bed."

Dudley quickly found out that finding the bathroom wasn't easy, but he had to go so he carried on. He did find it and he did his biz, but now he was a little uneasy about the trip back.

"Where was it?", Dudley asked himself as he made his way down the dark hall.

Another crash of thunder sounded with another flash from the outside lighting the place for a second. Dudley jumped and even though he was over a fear of thunder he had a long time ago, he still felt a bit scared. He finally came to a door that seemed right until he opened it and found himself in the rain and on an open balcony overlooking the surrounding landscape.

"Great, now I'm wet.", Dudley said to himself as he turned to go back in.

Unfortunately his foot slipped on the wet surface of the balcony floor, but he caught his fall before he did. He was now looking at another balcony across from his and saw Drake in his cloak standing there.

"What's he doing?", Dudley asked himself.

Dudley watched as Drake opened the sides of his cloak further and further, but a curtain whipped his back and he turned away for a second and when he turned back, Drake was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?", Dudley asked.

He then went back in and shook himself dry, but since the rain from outside put his candelabra out so it was now pretty dark. As he made his way down the hall, Dudley noticed his cut finger from earlier and licked it hoping to ease it a little. A little further down the hall, Dudley tripped and accidentally grabbed a torch on the wall which fell a ways and a wall opened.

"A secret door?", Dudley wondered, "Where does that go?"

Following the dark passage, Dudley then came across a large room with some torches where he lit his candelabra again. With the extra light, he could see better and see a large black coffin in the middle of the room which he approached with caution. He stopped suddenly as though he thought someone else was in the room. He turned to leave and went back up the way he came only to see the way he came in was closed. Luckily he found a lever which he pulled and the wall reopened and he got into the hall again. He felt relieved until he turned around and saw Drake standing right in front of him smiling and showing sharp fangs which made Dudley turn pale. Drake leaned in til his face was a close to Dudley's.

"Boo."

Dudley screamed real loud, threw his lit candelabra into the air and bolted down the hall without stopping til he got to the room where Kitty and him were staying. Once he did, he threw the door open, slammed it shut, and started boarding it up. Kitty was obviously awakened and in a really bad mood as she stopped Dudley.

"Dudley, what on Earth has gotten into you?!", she said kind of loud.

"There's a vampire in the hall!", Dudley screamed in distress.

Kitty crossed her arms and frowned.

"There is!", Dudley added, "I just saw it!"

Kitty pulled Dudley out of the way, took down the boards Dudley was using to board up the door and reached for the doorknob. She then opened the door, looked down each end of the hall, then closed the door and looked cross at Dudley.

"Well? I didn't see anything."

Kitty got Dudley back in bed again and was about to turn off the light when Dudley stopped her.

"Kitty, what if the-"

Kitty smacked him across the face cause she clearly thought she had taken enough for one night.

"One more word on vampires and you're digging your grave buster.", she scorned as she turned the light off, "Good night!"

That only lasted a few seconds cause the next thing that happened was the window crashed open and someone rolled in. The lights came on and Kitty was ready to yell at Dudley again, but they both noticed it was Rosario.

"Rosario?", they both asked.

Rosario looked at Dudley and Kitty and looked alarmed.

"You shouldn't be here!", he said as if danger was nearby, "We have to leave! We need to leave now!"

Dudley and Kitty barely had time to react before Rosario lifted them both out of bed and ran for the window.

"What's going on?!", Kitty yelled as she tried getting out of Rosario's grip.

"No time!", Rosario said, "Just hang on!"

They had reached the window when Drake flew close blocking their way. Drake hardly looked like himself. He still wore his ruby choker, but now he was only wearing a black vest, his pants and his boots. Instead of his tailcoat he now had a giant pair of bat wings.

"Leaving?", Drake asked, "So soon?"

Now Kitty noticed Drake's pointy teeth and sharp nails which kind of made a little more sense to her. Rosario dropped Dudley and Kitty, reached into his coat and pulled out a crossbow, but Drake flew in and tackled Rosario to the floor. Dudley turned to Kitty tried avoiding the tussle as Rosario pushed Drake into the fireplace with a crash. He then rushed to the window, fired a shot into the nearby forest and hooked a rope to the window. He latched a hook to the rope and turned to Dudley and Kitty.

"Are you coming or staying?", he asked.

After what happened, Dudley and Kitty didn't need to think twice. They each grabbed another hook Rosario had with him and slid down the rope to the forest nearby. When they landed, Rosario turned to face Kitty and Dudley with a concerned look.

"Now do you believe me?", he asked.

Dudley turned to Kitty and smiled even though he was wet and cold from the rain.

"Ha! I was right about the vampire all along."

Rosario silenced his gloating with a look.

"Before we go further, we should get you both dressed."

Rosario led Kitty and Dudley through the woods til they came to a cabin where they dried and warmed up. Rosario had managed to grab some of Dudley and Kitty's clothes from his tussle with Drake which were drying over the fireplace.

"Rosario, mind explaining what's going on?", Kitty asked as she and Dudley had hot tea to help warm themselves up.

Rosario put his crossbow on the table nearby along with some grenades, vials of water, stakes( the wooden kind), and a couple small saws before turning around and taking his hat off.

"I'm under orders to keep an eye around this place."

"By who?", Dudley asked.

Before Rosario could answer, a knock came at the door. Rosario went to answer it and after several more knocks that sounded like Morse code, Rosario opened the door and two more deer entered the cabin. They were dressed in large leather coats and hats like Rosario, but one was taller than the other one which was Rosario's height. They removed their hats before Rosario brought them over.

"This is Vanessa.", Rosario said mentioning to the deer his height, "She's my sister."

Vanessa blushed as the taller deer looked carefully over Dudley and Kitty.

"And who's this?", Dudley asked.

"The best hunter in all Petsylvania.", Rosario said with pride, "Ivan Vanhelstag."

Before anyone could say anything, Ivan came over to Dudley and looked in his eyes carefully without blinking.

"Had a run-in with a vampire eh?", Ivan asked.

Ivan's voice was a cross between a sassy conman and a western outlaw. Dudley and Kitty noticed that even though he was a deer, Ivan had no antlers while Rosario had a new set starting to form on his head. Ivan than took a gleaming gold and jeweled cross from his belt and Dudley noticed it.

"What's the Christmas ornament for?", he asked cause the gleam caught his eye.

Ivan looked cross.

"This Christmas ornament is a sacred, Heaven blessed, evil smiting weapon."

That shut Dudley up. Kitty however had more questions.

"So are you the legendary monster hunter like some people say?", Kitty asked.

"I'm just doing what I'm best at.", Ivan stated, "Vanquishing evil. Dracul was one of my best hunts back in the day."

Kitty was stunned.

"You remember those days cause you were there?", she asked in awe, "But that would make you about seven hundred years old. How come you're still young?"

Ivan just smiled.

"I have my ways. We'll stay here tonight til the storm passes, but keep the windows shut and door barricaded. The worgen tend to be territorial."

Dudley looked perplexed.

"What are worgen?", he asked.

"Immortal, nocturnal savage beasts.", Rosario said.

Dudley's expression hadn't changed.

"Werewolves.", Rosario added.

Dudley and Kitty tried getting some sleep, but the howls from outside kind of kept Dudley up. Fortunately the night passed on after a while and the group could leave again. But Rosario, Vanessa, and Ivan both kept their crossbows up. They made sure Dudley and Kitty stayed behind them as they carefully watched the area before giving a sign it was all clear. After getting dressed, Dudley and Kitty followed Ivan, Rosario and Vanessa.

"Where we going?", Dudley asked.

"You two are going to get out of the country.", Rosario said, "You'll be safer if you do."

Kitty stopped walking.

"Now just one minute.", she said firmly, "What makes you think you can just kick us out?"

The group stopped walking and Ivan looked Kitty in the eyes.

"Are you sure you don't mind if something can leap out, slash you across the neck and feed off your remains?", he asked, "If you're staying than both of you follow my lead, don't get ideas, and don't wander off. Do I make myself clear?"

By the tone in his voice, Dudley and Kitty dare not to argue, but they both nodded. Ivan shrugged.

"Well it's your funeral."

After arriving back to town, the community either didn't look at Dudley, Kitty and their escort or gave a glance and walked away. Ivan led them to the center before stopping suddenly. The day was cloudy and clouds had covered the sun. Ivan turned and from above, three large creatures were flying toward them. As they got closer, Dudley and Kitty both saw they looked like more vampires like Drake with the huge bat wings, fangs, and claws like Drake did, but they all looked different in their own way. Most of the fellow villagers ran inside and shut the doors while Ivan, Rosario and Vanessa pulled out their crossbows and opened fire. Dudley and Kitty took that as a sign to get down and ducked behind some market stands.

"Aim for the hearts!", Ivan called out as he reloaded his crossbow.

With arrows ricocheting or getting embedded into places, this was not a safe place to be around. The vampires however were there one minute and after going several rounds with their opposition, flew off. When that was all over, Dudley and Kitty cautiously came out of their hiding place.

"Are they gone?", Dudley asked.

"Yes they're gone.", Rosario said calmly.

Ivan, Rosario and Vanessa fanned their crossbows which seemed to be smoking from firing so long as Dudley and Kitty came over.

"So Drake's whole staff are vampires?", Dudley asked, "What's next?"

Ivan was about to answer when the ground under Dudley and Kitty's feet gave way revealing a giant hole which they fell into. Ivan, Rosario, and Vanessa came to the holes edge to see Dudley and Kitty at the bottom.

"Sorry, bout that.", Rosario called down as Ivan and Vanessa lowered ropes so they could climb out, "We made this trap in case other things came around."

As Kitty and Dudley got out of the hole, they were a little dirty, but they'll be okay. Ivan then took the group back out to the cabin in the woods where his fellow hunters and him looked over equipment. Dudley and Kitty watched carefully.

"Why would Drake send his fellow vampires to attack in daylight?", Ivan wondered, "He doesn't normally do that."

"Obviously he wanted to catch us off guard.", Vanessa said firmly, "Luckily we weren't this time, but we can't be too sure the next time."

While that was going on, Dudley obviously got bored and went outside to take a stroll. Kitty followed and tried stopping him.

"I don't think we should wander off.", she said, as she caught up to him.

"I'm just taking a walk.", Dudley answered, "What could happen?"

As if to answer him, a huge werewolf came out behind them and when they turned around, it charged them. With a scream, both agents took off full sprint with the huge beast right behind them. After running a good distance, they came to a cliff where a rushing river lay below. They stopped suddenly and as the huge wolf got ready to pounce, Dudley and Kitty both tried not to freak out. The wolf pounced, but luckily Dudley and Kitty ducked In time to see their attacker go off the edge and into the river with a splash.

"Whew, close call.", Kitty said.

"Yeah.", Dudley agreed.

Then something caught their eyes. It looked like a burned down windmill that was left to decay for a very long time.

"What's that over there?", Dudley asked.

"I don't know.", Kitty said, "Let's check it out."

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

As Kitty and Dudley approached the windmill ruins, they couldn't help but wonder what happened to it.

"Who would burn down a windmill?", Dudley asked out loud.

Kitty shrugged.

"They probably were caught up in an angry mob about someone and chased them here."

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then as they began to leave, they noticed a tall oak nearby that looked as though it had been growing there for a very long time. It wasn't the tree that grabbed their attention though. It was what was at the base of the tree that got their eye. Upon closer inspection, they found out it was a gravestone with a name.

"Victor Frankenswine?", Dudley asked, "Who's that?"

"A scientist and grave robber.", a voice from behind them said.

Dudley and Kitty turned to see Vanessa who was looking around too.

"And from the look of this place, someone else lives around these parts. Pretty big, not very bright, but somehow intelligent."

Dudley and Kitty came over to Vanessa as she pulled out a slightly burned Bible from the ground. "And apparently religious too.", Vanessa added, "And with copper teeth."

Dudley and Kitty noticed that Vanessa was looking their way.

"What makes you think it has copper teeth?", Kitty asked.

Vanessa pulled out her crossbow.

"Cause it's right behind you."

Dudley and Kitty spun around fast to see a tall hooded figure looming over them and jumped away. The thing gave a groan and lunged forward. Kitty managed to see the copper teeth Vanessa mentioned as the hood caught a tree branch and pulled it back to reveal a dog head that looked really odd. It seemed to be greyhound based, but had different eyes. One was green and the other blue. The long stitches across his face gave a pretty grim look with black hair on his head. Vanessa saw the metal bolts on the things neck and looked ready to faint.

"Oh my word!", she said with a yelp, "The Frankenswine monster!"

"Monster?!", the huge dog roared, "Who's the monster here?!"

The dog kept advancing and before Vanessa could fire, knocked her aside. He moved pretty fast for a big guy, but Kitty and Dudley were faster. Kitty tried to land a punch, but the huge dog caught her with his large hands that looked like they belonged to yet another dog. Dudley managed to grab the dog's cloak and it fell away revealing a muscular body with patchwork skins and more stitches running across the chest, sides and back while wearing dark pants and large metal boots.

"What are you?", Kitty asked in shock.

The dog didn't answer. He just gripped Kitty's arm and held her. Dudley tried to hit the dog, but it was like touching an electric eel on overcharge. Dudley was knocked away, but Vanessa came around and fired a few stun arrows into the dog's side which loosened his grip on Kitty allowing her to get away, but she stayed at the dog's side as he slumped down into a kneeling position. What, she felt kind of sorry for it.

Ivan and Rosario arrived shortly afterward and noticed Dudley was being treated by Vanessa while Kitty was massaging her wrist. Dudley still twitched a bit every now and again, but he was electrified so that was normal. Ivan noticed Frankenswine's "monster" bound by heavy chains and clearly was struggling to release itself and then to Dudley and Kitty.

"Looks like you two had a little tussle here."

Kitty looked cross.

"You call getting gripped by a dog that was made of dead dog body parts, getting electrified and almost pounded into a pancake a tussle?!", she snapped cause she was pretty miffed.

"Kitty, he didn't pound anyone into a pancake.", Dudley said as he finally stopped twitching.

"He was going to.", Vanessa said firmly, "I'm grateful that I had my stun arrows with me."

Dudley couldn't disagree with that and Rosario helped Kitty with her bandaged wrist.

"So what happens to Adam?", Dudley asked.

Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Adam? Who's Adam?"

Dudley pointed to Frankenswine's "monster".

"Well he doesn't seem to have a name so I decided to give him one."

"Dudley, you're not supposed to give it a name.", Rosario said kind of coldly, "When you name something, you get attached to it."

Before anyone could go any further, clouds covered the sun yet again causing the surrounding area to get darker.

"Well we better get out of here.", Ivan stated and when he saw Dudley mention toward Adam he sighed, "Adam can come too."

That only lasted a few seconds cause that was when the vampires that Ivan and his helpers warded off flew in and getting a good look at Adam, gave a screech and flew off again.

"Great. Now Drake knows that Adam is around.", Rosario said.

"Okay, what's going on around here and what does Adam have to do with it?", Dudley asked cause he really wanted to know.

"I'll explain on the way back.", Ivan said.

The way back through the woods was not a pleasant one, cause who knows what was lurking around and Ivan took this time to explain.

"It all started several centuries ago.", Ivan started, "Dracul arrived in Petsylvania to vanquish an unknown force and appeared successful. Everyone pitched in and built him a castle as a way of gratitude, but Dracul saved the place for another reason. His ruby choker was enchanted with black magic which he used to raise the dead. I was called in to put a stop to it all and with the Holy Crucistake, I did just that. For a time things in Petsylvania seemed alright, until Dracula the son of Dracul came into power the very same way thus incurring me to interfere again. In the end, I was able to drain Dracula's immortality, but before I could finish, Dracula put a curse on my bloodline."

"What curse was that?", Dudley asked as he pushed a low branch away.

"As long as I lived, my bloodline would never know kindness or acceptance from this land. The curse also bound our antlers too."

Ivan removed his hat to reveal small stumps where his antlers would've been and set the hat back on before continuing.

"After I finished Dracula, I wanted to destroy his choker, but someone beat me to it. Drake

Plasmire, one of Dracula's descendants who now wears the choker and with it, the magic of reviving the dead. Shortly after that, Drake had Victor Frankenswine, a scientist from Germany to his castle because Drake believed in Victor's theory of reanimation. Victor was successful, but supposedly died with Adam in an attempt to keep Adam from Drake."

"So what's Adam got to do with it?", Kitty asked.

This time, Adam spoke.

"I'm the key to my father's machine. The key to life for Drake's army."

"What machine?", Dudley asked, "Drake's army?"

Ivan nodded.

"Drake is gathering corpses to use in a spell and Victor's machine that he used to give Adam life to resurrect an army of deathless creatures that will wipe out humanity and who knows what else. That's why we need to get Adam to safety or else Drake will have what he needs."

Dudley and Kitty were certainly overwhelmed by all this information, but they seemed to get the point. Adam needed protection and Drake needed to be avoided. There came the sound of screaming coming from the direction of the community ahead and Ivan, Rosario, and Vanessa ran ahead to see what was up. Dudley and Kitty tried following with Adam at their heels, but unfortunately they tired out faster and had to pause for a break.

"Wow, who knew...that those...deer ran...so fast.", Dudley panted.

Kitty nodded and a bush rustled. Kitty and Dudley turned to see the werewolf that was chasing them earlier jump out and knocked Kitty out of the way and pinned Dudley down. Just when it opened it's jaws, another werewolf jumped out and sent it flying off. Dudley saw this one was bigger and it's fur was white although it still wore torn pants. As the white werewolf chased off the first one, it turned and gave a slight growl before disappearing after the other one.

After Dudley and Kitty caught their breath( and recovered from their encounter), they continued on their way and after arriving back in the community, they found the place in quite a mess. There were crossbow bolts embedded in walls, the ground, and anywhere it could sink into. Ivan and his fellow hunters were standing over a well and clearly something was down there because Ivan looked intense. Dudley noticed the sun was out and it went back behind the clouds which was a sign for a vampire to fly out of the well and avoid the crossbow shots Ivan and his fellow hunters fired. Dudley and Kitty ducked behind a damaged wall as they continued watching. A couple other vampires showed up and the fight got more violent.

"Kitty, do those vampires look a little familiar?", Dudley asked Kitty as they watched.

Kitty noticed too.

"Aren't those Drake's staff?", Kitty asked.

"Yeah.", Dudley said as he pieced it together, "Mr. Cooper, Mrs. Patches, and Ms. Plushbutt."

"It's Plushbottom!", one of the vampires screamed in his direction before going back to the fight.

Now Kitty snickered.

"Plushbottom? Funny name."

They were about to join in, until Dudley noticed something.

"Kitty, where's Adam?"

Kitty looked around.

"Did we loose him?"

Adam came out from behind the side of a building and came over.

"You run fast.", Adam said.

Dudley grabbed Adam to pull him down, but unfortunately he got zapped by electricity instead. And more bad news was that the vampires now noticed where Adam was and tried to break away from Ivan and his hunters and flew toward Dudley, Kitty and Adam.

"Time to run.", Kitty said.

Kitty and Dudley bolted with Adam running behind them with surprising speed. Unfortunately, they all tripped and fell on the ground. Dudley and Kitty turned to see black ghostly tentacles creeping out of the ground. Dudley and Kitty tried to get up, but the tentacles wrapped themselves around their bodies and pinned them down. Adam however was slowly levitated above them and Drake floated down til he was right beside him.

"Thanks for all the help.", Drake said smiling, "As much as I'd love to stay and brag, I got an army to raise and Petsylvania on my list."

Drake flew upward with Adam following. Ivan saw Drake and reached for his crucistake then aimed it at Drake.

"I order you back to the inferno!", Ivan yelled.

A beam of light shot out, but Drake turned and touched his choker which made a wall of darkness surround him warding off the beam. Drake's fellow vampires followed his lead til they all flew out of reach and out of sight only when they were gone did Drake's ghostly tentacles dissolve and Dudley and Kitty regained their mobility. Ivan was looking pretty miffed when he got to them.

"You had to let Drake take him didn't you?", Ivan said harshly, "The one thing Drake needed to take over this country, and you let him get it."

Dudley looked hurt.

"It wasn't our fault. Drake tripped us."

Ivan didn't look convinced.

"Was it not your fault?"

Dudley and Kitty got up and dusted themselves off.

"When are vampires able to conjure ghostly aid?", Kitty asked, "Do they get it when their ancient or something?'

"No.", Ivan said, "Vampires don't use that kind of magic. My guess is that Drake has help from another evil. But we can't just sit around. I think we should focus more on finding Adam."

Nobody disagreed with that.

Drake looked over the equipment that had been carried and assembled as he saw fit. Several little ghouls moved around connecting cables, checking dials, and putting metal beams together.

"Soon, I will avenge my ancestry.", Drake thought to himself as he rubbed his ruby choker, "Ivan will no longer be a threat to me after this is over."

As it looked like everything was ready, one of Drake's ghouls pulled a lever and the machine began to work. Electricity crackled as some parts spun fast and a hum echoed throughout the place. Drake then noticed his fellow vampires strap in Adam who clearly was struggling to break away.

"Get off me you things!", Adam yelled quite loud.

"What are you complaining about?!", Drake sneered as he came over and Adam was strapped in, "This is your reason to live: to prove that not just anyone can create life. And you will give that life to my army of undead...tonight!"

Drake slipped away and pulled a black leather bound book from inside his robes and opened it.

"Lift him up!", Drake ordered.

"Yes master.", Mr. Cooper said as he and Mrs. Patches began working a crank that caused Adam's board to rise toward a hole in the ceiling.

Outside, lightning crackled as Drake's ghouls worked little bikes to induce static electricity into the atmosphere. Drake read an incantation from his book and pulled a black crystal shard from his cloak.

"The spell is in motion my master.", Drake informed, "Soon my undead legions will be ready for your instructions."

Zero's face flickered in the crystal's surface.

"Excellent. Proceed on schedule. And if Dudley interferes, deal with him."

Zero's face faded and Drake then started reading another incantation. As Drake read on, Adam continued to struggle, but no avail. Then came a spark and with a crash and a small boom, the machine powered down and Drake's little ghouls started heading out.

"What happened?!", Drake yelled.

"We blew a fuse sir.", Ms. Plushbottom stated as she pulled a fried machine part from the side.

Drake pulled a lever and Adam's board came down at surprisingly fast speed and stopped mere inches from the floor.

"How fortunate for you.", Drake said to Adam, "But you will give life. Just as soon as my ghouls find the right part."

Outside, Dudley, Kitty, Ivan, and his fellow hunters saw the cloudy sky light up and a roll of thunder followed.

"What was that?", Dudley asked.

"Drake is starting up the machine.", Ivan said, "We need to hurry. We're running out of time."

The group sped up the pace and since they were in the middle of the woods, it wasn't easy. It seemed as though the forest itself was alive. As they managed to get into a large clearing, they were then surrounded by werewolves blocking all exiting. Ivan and his hunters prepared their crossbows, but a loud growl stopped them. A couple werewolves parted and a much larger white furred one came forward. Dudley and Kitty recognized him immediately.

"You saved us from one of your own. Why?", Dudley asked.

The white werewolf ignored him and eyed Ivan.

"So you've come.", he said in a husky yet fierce voice, "Here to hunt my kind?"

"We were just passing through.", Ivan said eying the white werewolf in the eye.

"Passing through my home?", the white werewolf asked, "Nobody passes through the home of Baron Silvermane without my approval."

"And you are who?", Kitty asked.

The werewolves all growled loudly as if they were about to launch an attack. And Rosario whacked Kitty on the back of her head.

"Baron Silvermane is the white werewolf we're talking to.", he said in sort of a hushed whisper, "We would do well to respect him."

Baron waited for his fellow werewolves to settle before continuing.

"And these two are?", he asked mentioning toward Dudley and Kitty, "New hunters out for a stroll or are they travelers traveling where they shouldn't?"

"We just want to get to the castle and stop Drake.", Dudley said fast.

Baron paused for a moment and the next minute Dudley was pinned against a nearby tree by Baron snarling at him with his teeth bared. Kitty was surprised something could move so fast.

"What do you know of Drake?", Baron snarled.

Dudley tried to breath, but Baron's grip was pretty strong and he could feel sharp claws lightly pressed against his flesh.

"I only know he's a-"

Baron's grip tightened.

"I know what he is.", Baron said still baring his teeth, "I know what he's done and I know what he's after."

"So you'll help?", Kitty asked hoping Baron will let go of Dudley.

Baron stopped snarling and let Dudley go alright. Then he whistled and his fellow werewolves bared their teeth.

"Take em boys."

With Baron's order, the werewolves charged.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Ivan, Rosario, and Vanessa quickly got their crossbows out and started firing. The werewolves were formidable and very agile. Baron even jumped in and started to brawl with Ivan who had taken out a couple silver lined daggers and engaged. Dudley and Kitty turned to flee, but one of Baron's werewolves blocked their path snarling as if to aware them it was about to charge.

"Baron, this isn't you.", Ivan said calmly as he noticed something in Baron's eyes.

Baron didn't even answer, he just kept fighting. Ivan then took out his crucistake and raised it above his head.

"Heaven shine and open their eyes to the truth!", Ivan declared.

There came a brilliant flash of light and all the werewolves were blinded for a moment or two, but now they seemed calmer now. Slowly Baron raised his head, but Rosario and Vanessa kept their weapons drawn.

"Sorry. ", Baron said, "Didn't mean to start a fight."

"You were under Drake's spell of control.", Ivan explained, "He used you to delay us to prevent his plan from going."

Dudley and Kitty approached with caution( hey those werewolves still looked ready to fight). Baron's expression darkened as he heard Drake's name and Ivan could tell he had to change the subject.

"Forgive our trespass."

Baron looked Ivan in the eye.

"If you're going after Drake, my boys and I want in. And besides, I have a score to settle with Drake."

Dudley and Kitty were perplexed.

"Wait, who said that the werewolves can come along?", Kitty asked.

"Got a problem with it?", Baron growled at her.

Kitty gulped.

"No?", she guessed hoping it was the right thing to say.

Luckily for Kitty, what she said was the right response and Baron chilled. As one of Baron's werewolves passed by, it chomped on Dudley's arm.

"Ow!", Dudley yelped as he drew his arm back, "What was that for?!"

"That is to give you an edge.", Baron answered(he overheard), "Drake will be waiting for us. But we're not helping cause you asked us. We're helping on our own behalf."

Ivan looked content.

"Fair enough."

Back inside his castle, Drake was reading from his book.

"So many spells to use and very few to use it on.", he muttered to himself as he studied the Latin inscriptions, "Ivan did this to me. Took away my bloodline, hunted my kind to near extinction, and now tonight I, Drake Plasmire the last of the Dracul line will avenge all of my family's fallen servants and usher in a new age. And when I revive our special guardian, all of this country will once again know my family's power and fall on their knees in respect."

A knock came on his door.

"Master Drake, we're ready to start again on your command."

Drake closed his book and got up.

"Very well. Begin at once.", Drake called.

Drake then picked his book up and headed to the door. As he made his way down the halls, he paused a minute.

"Mustn't be too careless.", he muttered to himself.

Drake turned a corner and headed downstairs this time. As he descended into the dark downstairs, he ran into Miss Plushbottom.

"Be sure the hounds are patrolling."

"Yes sir.", Miss Plushbottom said as she turned and continued down the hall.

Drake then began to climb the stairs and the sound of hums and crackles came from above. Drake made his way into the room where the machine was and everything seemed to be working.

"Now then, let's try this again.", Drake said as he pulled his book out and laid it open on a table nearby., "Throw the switches."

Mr. Cooper pulled a few large switches and the machine sparked further as Adam on his rack got lifted toward the hole in the roof once more. Drake's book began to glow with dark light and Drake lifted his hands while his choker glowed with energy.

"Great beast of the dead, heed my command

I revive your body by my own hand

Bones of white that reflect the moon

Arise from your grave let it be soon

Embrace the defiled with your gaze

And with an army of death I too raise

Unleash your power from far below

So fear my enemies now will know

May the strong grow weak and fall

As your visage foreshadows all

By order of my noble bloodline

May rot be on my enemies' kind

By order of Death be all the same

Appear when I declare your name"

As Drake spoke, dark energy flowed from all around forming snake like streams that came out from his open book which began floating and went out the nearby window.

Outside, Dudley was still rubbing his arm.

"What did Baron mean by an edge?", he asked Kitty.

"I don't know", Kitty answered.

Ivan was at the head with Baron Silvermane followed by Dudley, Kitty, Rosario, Vanessa, and Baron's pack. Now storm clouds once again stirred and crackled with electricity, but luckily they were on the outskirts of Drake's estate. They were about to go further, when they saw something weird. Clear misty streams flowed out the castle windows and seeped into the ground. There came a sound of scrapping and groaning, then out of the earth rose walking corpses.

"What is going on?", Kitty asked as Ivan and Baron got into a fighting stance.

"Black magic.", Ivan said, "Drake's army is rising."

Dudley and Kitty got into a fighting stance too with Rosario and Vanessa following suit.

"Aim for the heads.", Ivan instructed, "Killing the brain kills them."

"We know that.", Kitty said, "But isn't Drake using a machine?"

Ivan nodded.

"Maybe if we dismantle that machine-", Kitty started.

"It will stop the undead army?", Rosario guessed.

Kitty smiled.

"Let's get ready to rumble."

Baron overheard everything and although his pack and him didn't respond, they seemed to get the idea. Dudley raised his fist forward.

"Let's do it!", he yelled.

Now is when the fighting started. Dudley, Kitty, Ivan, his fellow hunters, Baron and his pack charged forward with Baron and his pack on all fours. Ivan and his fellow hunters let loose a string of crossbow bolts with Baron's pack slicing up corpses like scythes cutting wheat. They weren't interested in staying with what was outside, they were just carving a way to the castle. As they got there, the earth shook a little followed by a sound of thunder.

"What was that?", Dudley asked nervously.

Ivan looked concerned.

"We must hurry. Drake is summoning it again."

"Summoning what again?", Kitty asked as she punched a corpse's head clean off it's shoulders.

Before anyone could say anything, the sound of howling came out and several large corpse looking wolves came out. Dudley and Kitty instantly recognized them.

"Oh no not the Grimhounds again." Kitty said.

Sometime ago, Dudley and Kitty had an encounter with these undead dogs when they were on assignment to reclaim Petropolis and barely survived. Baron and his pack came up and Baron gave Ivan a look.

"My pack and your fellow hunters will handle what's out here.", he said, "You, me, and these two will take on what's inside."

He pointed to Kitty and Dudley who got the point. After the Grimhounds charged, Rosario and Vanessa held them off while Ivan, Dudley, Kitty, and Baron got inside.

Inside, Ivan held his crossbow out wherever they went. The place seemed to have a heavy sense of dread hanging in the air. Lightning flashed outside followed by a roll of thunder and another short loud bellow that shook Dudley and Kitty to their cores.

"Ivan, what did you mean by summoning again?", Dudley asked.

Ivan looked Dudley in the eye.

"You really want to know?", he asked.

Dudley nodded and Ivan sighed.

"Drake's family had a secret that allowed them to create something that only their line could control. It is rumored that they were the ones responsible for calling from the grave an abomination."

That certainly shut Dudley and Kitty up. As they went along, Kitty noticed Dudley flinch and groan at times like he was in pain.

"You okay?", Kitty asked him.

Baron turned to face them.

"The curse I carry now resides in him.", Baron said solemnly, "It's only a matter of time before he changes."

Dudley's eyes went wide.

"Wait, I'm gonna turn into a werewolf?!", Dudley said out of shock, "But I don't wanna!"

"You'll get cured when we're done.", Ivan said calmly, "Just as long as we get it into you before the last stroke of midnight."

"Then what happens?", Kitty asked nervously, "The curse becomes irreversible?"

Ivan and Baron nodded. Now Dudley was about to scream again when unfortunately, Drake's staff members came swooping in. Luckily they were in the hall so there was room.

"Well, well look who's here.", Mr. Cooper said coldly.

"Our old acquaintances.", added Mrs. Patches.

Ivan and Baron didn't waste time cause they just attacked right away with Dudley and Kitty following. As they fought, Dudley noticed his punches were getting stronger and his nose was sharper in smell too. After fighting for about an hour, both sides took a breather and the room shook.

"What was that?", Kitty asked.

Drake's staff smiled wickedly.

"Too late.", said Ms. Plushbottom, "It's awake."

Now Ivan and Baron fought harder, but all three vampires flew off before they could finish them and the group rushed ahead. They followed the sounds of electrical zaps and piercing sounds of unearthly screaming until they reached a huge door clearly where the machine Adam was hooked to was. With a final breather, Ivan and Baron both kicked open the door.

In the room, the machine still whirred around sending bolts of electricity all over and Drake's staff stood on a few platforms above the ground and near the machine. As Ivan, Baron, Dudley, and Kitty entered, a cackle echoed over the sounds.

"So nice for all of you to come tonight."

They all looked up to see another platform come between the other three and Drake materialized on it out of darkness.

"Drake Plasmire.", Ivan frowned.

"You expected someone else?", Drake asked smiling devilishly, "Well don't take it too personal, but I got orders. In a matter of time, my undead abomination will be revived and Petsylvania will once again kneel and worship my line as it did in ages past."

"Let me guess who your boss is.", Dudley said, "Zero?"

Drake's smile got bigger.

"Bingo. I'm MONSTER 09 and thanks to my boss, I've got all the power I need. Shall we begin?"

Drake snapped his fingers and his staff flew off their platforms and attacked. Ivan and Baron assaulted them while Kitty and Dudley went for Drake. Drake jumped off his platform and his black cloak became his vampire wings.

"Are you mortals thinking of fighting me?", he asked, "How pathetic."

Dudley smiled and tore his shirt off just as he saw a painting of a full moon. Kitty could see what was going on and she saw Adam's platform above so she jumped from one ledge to another to get up there. Drake saw Dudley shifting and his smile didn't fade.

"Now things get interesting."

Dudley's fur got bushy, his tail extended into a large wolf tail, his nose got pointy and his teeth became fangs as his size and muscles grew too. Dudley then snarled at Drake who screeched back and the fight was on. While that was going on, Kitty found Adam on his platform and rushed over to him.

"You again?", Adam asked( he was still conscious).

"I'm here to help you.", Kitty said as she started undoing Adam's straps.

From below, the book's energy seemed to get bigger and the ground below started to break. Something was on it's way up and Kitty didn't want to know what. Just as she undid the last strap, a bolt of lightning came down from above and shocked Adam. Adam screamed as an energy sphere formed behind him. The sphere was pale green in color and grew til it was about as big as Adam himself and then it surged down into the machine which gave a tremendous crash and then Adam and Kitty were blown right off the platform and landed on a ledge. Lucky for them cause that was when the floor collapsed. Ivan and Baron leaped off and were safe on a platform and as the floor gave way, the machine broke down and sparked as it was shaken apart. Large bony arms extended from below the floor and grasped the sides of the room. Huge clawed hands were at the end of each one and a huge horned skull burst through the floor following the arms. Drake extended his hand and his black book flew to his hand. The room then blew apart with a strong gust of wind and now the thing in the floor came out and now Dudley and Kitty could see what it was. It looked like an enormous dragon skeleton with repulsive discolored organs barely visible under rotting flesh.

"Behold, my great beast!", Drake declared, "The most powerful of all the undead minions I possess. The mighty Dracolich!"

Dracolich's eyes glowed with unholy blue light and it extended it's huge wings that looked tattered and decaying as well as the rest of it's body and it gave a bellow that shook the air. Dudley didn't pause and after he jumped, he grabbed onto Drake who tried fighting him off, but no avail. Kitty and Adam looked at each other and they got an idea. Lightning flashed downward and after getting a makeshift lightning rod. Kitty fired the lightning at Dracolich while Adam fired his own electricity. Baron and Ivan had already beat down Drake's fellow vampires and Ivan lifted his special stake. It glowed with holy magic and as he spoke holy rays of light beamed out and clearly were painful to Dracolich and Baron leaped onto Dracolich's face and started slashing away. Finally, Dudley managed to slash apart Drake's book and suddenly, there came a shuddering and Dracolich gave a shriek. Slowly, the thing dissolved into dust. Now Drake was really upset, but he knew he was beaten. After finally tossing Dudley off, he pulled out a black crystal shard and an infernal portal appeared in midair.

"This isn't over!", Drake yelled

With that, Drake waved his hand and his fellow vampires teleported to his side and all four of them entered the portal which closed behind them. As Dudley got up, Ivan was the first to reach him. Ivan reached into his coat and pulled out a vial of red fluid and after making it a shot, Ivan administered it with quick movement. He jumped back as Dudley tried to bite him, but then Dudley clutched his new wolf chest and after several moments, Dudley shifted back to normal.

A short while later, Baron and his pack had now gathered and were now facing Ivan, his fellow hunters as well as Dudley,Kitty and Adam.

"Thank you Baron Silvermane for your assistance.", Ivan said, "Even though it was for your own behalf."

Baron didn't smile, but he did give a nod.

"We only did it for us.", Baron said, "Don't think this is an alliance."

With that, Baron gave a howl and his pack vanished into the forest brush with Baron following.

"Can't believe Drake got away.", Dudley said.

"Yeah, but we stopped him from reviving his undead beast.", Kitty said, "By the way Ivan, how did you get a cure for Dudley?"

"Long story.", Ivan said, "But you both did what you came to do. It's better if you leave now."

"What about Adam?", Dudley asked.

"Rosario and I have made arrangements.", Vanessa said, "We're gonna build him a house outside of town. He's gonna live there now."

"Won't they kind of take Adam a little uneasy?", Kitty asked.

Rosario and Vanessa didn't look worried.

"Weird stuff happens all the time around here.", said Rosario, "I talked to the community and they said Adam can live nearby as long as he behaves himself."

Adam who had kept quiet for all this time finally got something to say.

"So I won't be alone?"

"No Adam.", Ivan said, "You'll never be alone anymore."

Ivan then turned to Kitty and Dudley.

"By the way, your car is fixed up and ready to go. It's in the community square."

The group turned and headed back to the community. Dudley looked at Kitty.

"Some mission this one was.", he said.

"Yeah, but it's over.", Kitty said, "Time for us to go home."

A few hours later, Dudley and Kitty were in their car and as it shifted into it's flight mode, Dudley waved goodbye to Adam, Ivan and his fellow hunters who waved back. Kitty was driving and after waving too, she hit the gas and her partner and her were on their way back to Petropolis.

A/N: This is based off "Van Helsing" with Hugh Jackman. I don't claim anything.


	23. Chapter 23

As Dudley and Kitty pulled in to the Petropolis city limits, Kitty looked over to see Dudley still sound asleep. Since they left Petsylvania, Kitty and Dudley have been flying home for a while and since it was an overnight trip, Dudley had fallen asleep as they were flying over the Atlantic. Kitty had gotten some rest as they flew over too and since she was up, she reactivated the manual mode and took the wheel again. Dudley turned in his chair, but was still asleep.

"Mom, could you stop bothering me please?", Dudley asked in his sleep.

Kitty didn't answer, but she didn't have to cause then Dudley's nose sniffed and Dudley woke with a yawn.

"Morning sleepy head.", Kitty said with a smile, "Sleep well?"

Dudley stretched a bit since the hood of the car was off.

"Well the ride was a little bumpy and got a little wet, but yeah I slept well."

"Dudley, I was driving through a storm at sea. Just be thankful I put the hood up before the car flooded."

Dudley couldn't disagree with that.

"Think everyone in Petsylvania will be okay?", he asked.

"I'm not sure.", Kitty answered, "Rosario said weird things happen around there, but I'm sure that Ivan can handle it. Besides, we're almost home. According to the GPS, we're inside the city limits."

Dudley looked below and saw the highway leading into the Petropolis suburb area. Kitty took the car in low and then they were soon heading to TUFF HQ which stood out better than most buildings( then again it was kind of obvious). As they got close to the roof, a couple other agents radioed them.

"Kitty Katswell, you are now clear to land the car on the landing pad."

Dudley and Kitty got their seats into their seating position and Kitty prepared the car to land. After slowing down a little, Kitty got the car to hover above a landing pad on the roof of TUFF and slowly descended until the car was on the pad. The car shifted back to car mode and Dudley got out with Kitty doing the same.

"Herbert is in the office.", one agent informed Kitty, "We'll get the car to the parking zone."

Dudley and Kitty walked over to the door which led to the stairs while the two fellow agents pressed a few keys on a panel on the landing pad side and the pad lowered into the building with two large covers folding over it.

Inside not much looked different, but then again it usually looked that way. Keswick was at a computer doing some kind of dismantling when he noticed Dudley and Kitty come by.

"Oh hi guys.", Keswick said with a smile( he's wearing his collar), "How was your mission?"

"Well, we were chased, zapped, drenched in freezing rain, fought the undead, and I got bit by a werewolf.", Dudley said, "Besides that, not much. How bout here? Anything new?"

Keswick looked perplexed.

"You're a werewolf Agent Puppy?", he asked getting a little nervous.

"Relax Keswick.", Kitty said calmly, "He got cured before we left."

"How did that happen?", Keswick asked.

"We found help.", Dudley said, "Herbert want to see us?"

"Tell me about it.", Keswick said, "I'm taking a couple computers apart to use for a new security system I'm developing. I ordered some new computers off the internet to replace the ones I'm using. While most of that's been going on, Herbert is trying to hold the position, but he kind of missed you two."

Just then, Herbert came in on his special machine he usually rode on.

"Someone told me Agents Puppy and Katswell were back?"

Dudley and Kitty came over.

"What's up?", Kitty asked.

Herbert looked nervous.

"Well I'm not calling you two cause I missed you if that's what you're implying."

Kitty raised an eyebrow and Dudley looked perplexed. Herbert saw they were not buying it so he took a breath and confessed.

"Okay I did miss you two, but hey you grew on me.", he said, "I've been getting Kitty's training schedule down, but now we got a situation. There seems to be a commotion over in Petropolis Park and I want the two of you to check it out."

At that moment, a loud rumble sounded off. It sounded like thunder.

"What was that?", Dudley asked, "Why is thunder sounding off on a clear day?"

Then he looked outside the window which conveniently had a view off Petropolis Park a couple block off. Hovering over the park was a huge storm cloud that really looked menacing. Kitty saw it too and something else.

"That's odd.", she said, "Why is that storm cloud only over the park and not anywhere else?"

In Petropolis Park, Dorian put up his special machine and typed in some calculations.

"Lightning voltage at 500 volts.", he informed, "And if you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah was standing a few feet away from Dorian's stuff and looked into the cloud flashes and looked concerned. Iris was standing next to Dorian and putting up special deflector field generators around Dorian's stuff cause lightning could do a lot.

"Prepare to record.", Jeremiah said suddenly.

Dorian's tentacles slithered around and worked four different monitors and Dorian got the record machine set up. Iris placed her goggles over her eyes and got the deflector fields up. At that moment, a giant bolt of lightning fired down and headed right for Jeremiah. Jeremiah jumped upward and with his hand, made contact with the lightning. The result was nothing short of amazing. At first Jeremiah looked pretty strained and if that wasn't enough, two more lightning bolts fired down and hit him as well. He didn't come down, but he did look like he was trying very hard to do something. Then Jeremiah waved his left arm to a side and a lightning bolt followed. Slowly, Jeremiah descended and as the lightning cloud overhead dispersed, Dorian printed out a recording and read it.

"1500 volts that time.", he informed, "Now for the second half."

Before Jeremiah hit the ground, the lightning still crackling around him stirred and after he put his right arm forward with his palm up and open. Slowly, the lightning swirled into his palm until it was a bright ball of crackling energy. Jeremiah's hair looked pretty wild after that electrical zap, but it went back down as the lightning became the ball. Iris deactivated the deflector fields and one of Dorian's tentacles came over with a reading machine and ran it over the ball.

"Jeremiah, we have a successful lightning compression."

Iris placed a pad on a table and Jeremiah fired the lightning ball in his hands at it. It went off like a gun, but stopped instantly when it reached the pad. There it dispersed and vanished. Jeremiah looked content.

"How did I do?", he asked.

"Few seconds off your last reading.", Dorian stated as he read his report, "I tell you Jeremiah, you're getting better and better every time."

Jeremiah, Iris and Dorian packed up the equipment and were just about to leave when Dudley and Kitty came over.

"Hey Jeremiah, what are you and your team doing here?", Kitty asked.

"I was practicing my lightning harvesting.", Jeremiah stated, "Dorian had a new device he invented and we came out here to test it out."

Dudley looked amazed.

"You harvest lightning?!", he asked all excited, "Can I try it out?"

"You're not ready for this element.", Jeremiah stated firmly, "Dorian knows for a fact you'll just goof off not knowing what it does."

"Please?". Dudley begged showing his puppy dog eyes.

Jeremiah's expression didn't flinch.

"Harnessing the elements of nature is no simple task. But if you want to put yourself through this, be warned: the harnessing won't be unpleasant, it will be unbearable."

Kitty, Iris and Dorian backed up a ways so Dudley and Jeremiah had a lot of room. Jeremiah showed his left palm which had a mechanical circular device in the center. Around it were five gems consisting of one white, one green, one blue, one red and one yellow in a band around the circle.

"This is an element device that Dorian had been developing for me.", Jeremiah said firmly, "With the proper focus and the right amount of effort-"

"Can we just get started?", Dudley interrupted.

Jeremiah just frowned.

"Do you want to use the elements or not?"

That shut Dudley up. Jeremiah put a finger on the yellow gem on his device which lit up after he pressed it and then put it in front of him. Instantly, electrical bolts crackled and snaked around Jeremiah often striking the area around his feet. For a minute Jeremiah let the lightning flow then the bolts slithered back into the device and Jeremiah dropped his palm.

"That was lightning. My chosen element."  
Dudley looked perplexed.

"Chosen? What's that have to do with learning the elements?"

"Before you start, you need to know which element you'll start on.", Jeremiah said firmly.

Jeremiah pulled another element device from his pocket and walked over to Dudley.

"Are you left handed or right handed?", he asked.

"I think I'm right handed.", Dudley answered.

Jeremiah strapped the device into the palm of Dudley's right hand. Dudley was getting more thrilled every moment.

"Now what?", he asked as Jeremiah stepped away.

"The device will test you physically and mentally and decide which element you'll start on.", Jeremiah stated, "After that, it will choose another until you learn all five elements."

It didn't look like anything was happening. Then the green gem in Dudley's device lit up and the others stayed dark.

"What's green?", Dudley asked.

"That would be air.", Jeremiah said, "You found your starting point."

"Air?!", Dudley said in shock, "I wanted lightning! It's much cooler than a gust of-"

Jeremiah didn't let Dudley finish cause he hit Dudley with such a gust of wind, Dudley was almost blown off his feet. Struggling, Dudley saw Jeremiah form the gust he whipped up into small tornadoes around him.

"Or I can start on air.", Dudley said loudly to be heard over the strong winds.

Jeremiah looked content.

"I thought you would change your mind."

All the rest of that morning, Dudley trained with Jeremiah on Air. Jeremiah showed movements that would help Dudley with control, but Dudley tried his own way and the gust he tried to make fell flat. Jeremiah was not impressed.

"Elements are not docile servants.", he said calmly, "Make the slightest error and they will turn on you."

Dudley looked unsure, but he did get Jeremiah's point. Jeremiah got into a stance a monk might get into when the monk was ready for combat.

"Watch me."

Dudley observed as Jeremiah slowly circled his arms at full length in large circles around himself and walked slowly forward. Then Jeremiah added a spin around then stood still and turned to Dudley.

"Now you."

"What's this teach?", Dudley asked as he followed Jeremiah's example.

"It teaches us to relax and focus.", Jeremiah stated, "Air is freedom so let go of all your concern and look to the heavens."

"Let go?", Dudley wondered to himself, "What's that mean?"

As Dudley continued following Jeremiah with movements, he noticed something. The air around him seemed to flow as if it was alive. Then Jeremiah paused and Dudley followed then they raised their right hands with the palms up and as if like magic, the air in their palms formed little tornadoes a little bigger than coconuts. Then they closed their palms and the tornadoes dispersed.

"Well done.", Jeremiah said.

"Is that it?", Dudley asked, "I've mastered air?"

"Not yet.", Jeremiah said firmly, "This was only a preliminary step. It's getting late now so why don't we call it a day?"

Dudley looked surprised.

"Call it a day? I want to do what you did earlier so I can rake leaves in the fall, cool off on a hot day, and-"

Jeremiah smacked Dudley across the face.

"Don't get ideas.", he said firmly, "I had to train in the element of Air for a week to get what you saw."

"Oh yeah?", Dudley asked with a determined look on his face, "I can master that in three days."

Jeremiah then laughed out loud. Dudley's expression didn't change.

"Go ahead and laugh, but we'll see who's laughing after three days are up."

Jeremiah stopped laughing and smiled like a con man.

"Okay, tough guy you're on."

Dudley wanted to learn Air further, but now Kitty interfered.

"Dudley, it's time to get going."

Dudley wanted to object, but he knew that Kitty wouldn't change her mind. Dorian and Iris packed up the equipment including the element devices Jeremiah and Dudley used.

"Come by the training room at ULTRA and you can use it there.", Dorian informed Dudley, "That way the damage will be contained."

They went to a diner nearby for some late lunch since it was about three in the afternoon. They were all in the mood for sandwiches. Dudley had PB and J, Jeremiah had a BLT, Kitty had a salmon and miracle whip, Iris had corned beef, and Dorian had ham and cheese.

"Well that was quite a day.", Kitty said as she helped Dudley wipe his face with a napkin.

"Dudley seems to have the right potential.", Dorian agreed, "We'll see how far he gets in three days. But I wouldn't be too confident."

"Why's that?", asked Kitty.

"Cause according to my data, Dudley only has about a 5% chance to master air in three days like he says he will."

Dudley almost chocked on his sandwich, but he managed to swallow the bite.

"What do you mean by 5%?!", he asked in shock, "Why is it not about 20% or something?!"

"Dudley, Dorian's data is accurate and as sure as the sun is bright.", Jeremiah said calmly, " You tend to procrastinate and wait til the last second before relying on luck to pull it off."

Dudley didn't disagree with that. Some time ago, he got a hold of some time pausing gloves Keswick invented and got carried away with doing things he shouldn't have rather than doing what he was supposed to. Snaptrap had gotten a hold of the gloves and almost blew TUFF up with a missile. Luckily Dudley thwarted him and stopped messing with the gloves after that. Jeremiah finished off his sandwich and turned to his team which had finished theirs too.

"Okay team, time to move out."

Jeremiah took out a metal cube from his pocket and after placing it on the ground, pressed an ignition key and the cube shifted and grew til it became Jeremiah's motorcycle. Jeremiah mounted with Iris seating behind him. Dorian took a little remote from his pocket and after pointing it forward, made a small portal.

"See you in three days.", Jeremiah said to Dudley before he drove into the portal with Dorian following.

Dudley and Kitty got into their car and drove back to TUFF. Herbert was the first to meet them.

"So what was going on over at the park?", he asked as he hopped on Dudley's nose.

"It was nothing.", Kitty said, "Jeremiah was just practicing with the elements."

Keswick( who happened to be nearby) came over and joined in the conversation.

"Practicing with the elements?", he asked (he's still wearing his collar).

"Yeah. Jeremiah started me on Air as my starting point.", Dudley informed, "Keswick, can you in any way duplicate the device Jeremiah and I were using?"

"I've been trying.", Keswick said, "But the design is so complex that even someone of my intellect can't figure it out right away. I'll keep trying though."

Just then the huge monitor went up and Jeremiah's team appeared on the screen.

"What's all this about duplicating my device?", Dorian asked.

Dudley, Kitty, Herbert, and Keswick turned to face the monitor and grew nervous when they saw who was there.

"I didn't teach you the element of Air so you could try and do it without my careful observation.", Jeremiah said harshly(obviously he was aiming this at Dudley), "You TUFF agents try to steal from us and we won't hesitate to sue you. Keep that in mind."

The screen went blank and the TUFF agents were pretty rattled.

"Well there goes that strategy.", Keswick said, "I'll be in my lab working on the base defense grid."

Keswick left and Herbert hopped off Dudley's nose and back into his office. Kitty placed a hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"Hey, you'll get Air down.", she told him.

Dudley looked hopeful.

"Really?", he asked.

"Course I do.", Kitty said, "You better get to work. You may not have the device, but you can still practice those movements you did in the park with Jeremiah. I'll help."

Kitty led Dudley to a training room in TUFF where they spent the rest of the work shift practicing the movements. Learning Air wasn't going to be easy, but Dudley was sure he could get there.


	24. Chapter 24

"Come on Dudley. You can do it!"

Dudley stood in the middle of the park with the wind whipping around him in a fierce cyclone and Kitty was nearby encouraging him. It was the final day of the bet he made with Jeremiah: Master Air in three days.

"I got this.", Dudley thought to himself as sweat ran down the side of his face, "I got this."

Slowly, the winds got faster and other cyclones formed nearby. Jeremiah had let Dudley use the elemental device and clearly was nearby too with Iris by his side.

"Now let's see if you have mastered Air like you said you would.", Jeremiah thought as he eyed Dudley's display.

Dudley was clearly under strain and then he pushed his arms forward and the cyclones dispersed.

"Now for targeting.", Jeremiah stated.

Iris hurled a disk into the air and Dudley aimed his palm upward. Instantly, the air around the disk swirled into a hurricane like formation keeping the disk floating. Iris tossed up three more and Dudley used his other palm to make another cyclone to catch these ones and send them to join the first one. Jeremiah then put an attack target far out and Dudley fired all four disks at the target. The first three missed, but the last one hit the center. Dudley paused panting and Jeremiah gave an approving nod.

"Still need to work on attack coordination, but all in all, you did it."

"And four days before you learned it.", Dudley added.

"Actually, I lied about that part.", Jeremiah said, "I learned the element in three days too."

Dudley didn't answer this and now that the green gem was on, the next element will be chosen. Iris however interfered.

"Excuse me, but Doc called and told me earlier that he needed to make a little change to the devices."

Jeremiah and Dudley showed Iris the devices in their palms and Iris wiped a rag across the white gems which turned purple and Iris explained.

"Doc accidentally spilled some white paint on the devices while he was working so he asked me to clean these up. Sorry for the interaction."

Dudley and Jeremiah were not phased, they just gazed patiently at Dudley's device waiting for the next element Dudley would work on. After a while, the purple gem lit up.

"Which is that one?", Dudley asked.

"That would be Earth.", Jeremiah said calmly.

Normally Dudley would react, but this time he looked puzzled.

"Earth?", he asked, "As in what?"

Jeremiah raised his hand and a small mound of dirt shot upward and formed a tiny mountain that came up to his waist, split in half with a crack, and slid back down. That got Dudley's attention alright.

"Shall we begin?", Jeremiah asked with a raised eyebrow.

While this was going on, Keswick was outside TUFF with some tools and was making some upgrades to the garbage chute.

"Just a couple turns around the base and that should work."

Keswick had his collar on and had finished when he heard the sound of clanking metal. He turned to see Dorian with his tentacles lowering him to the ground a few feet away.

"So you're the head scientist around here I hear.", Dorian stated, "I was out taking my assistants out for some air and saw you out here."

"I'm feeling a little left out.", Keswick stated, "Agents Puppy and Katswell go on these awesome missions and I'm stuck behind with weapon modifying, base upgrading, and a bunch of other boring things. I know I can do just as good as they can, I proved it one time."

Keswick was referring to the time TUFF sent him for a doughnut run after not appreciating him very much. Snaptrap then abducted him and offered him a position and a chance to get even. Keswick said he would, but he was just pretending to be convinced so he could show TUFF was wrong about him. Dorian looked like he understood.

"I feel the same way, but your day will come. I know mine did."

Keswick looked hopeful.

"You really think so?"

"I know so.", Dorian said, "It's just waiting for the right moment. Say, you want to discuss the probability of gravity affecting the parallel vortex theory of dimensional travel?"

Keswick smiled.

"Sure, it would be nice to not work alone in my lab for once."

Dorian helped Keswick pack his tools up and that was quick considering Dorian had four extra hands to help out. Then came the sound of rumbling from the park.

"Looks like Dudley's learning a new element.", Keswick stated.

"You know which one?", Dorian asked.

Back in the park, Dudley was clearly feeling worn out.

"I didn't...think Earth...would be...so tough...to move.", he wheezed as he wiped his sweating brow.

"That's because unlike Air which is free flowing, Earth is solid and not as easily moved.", Jeremiah stated as he observed Dudley's progress, "Learn to be like the element and you'll learn a thing or two."

Dudley had caught his breath and recovered from his strain and he looked at Jeremiah with anticipation.

"Can't I pick another element to master?"

"You can't change your course.", Jeremiah said calmly, "Once an element is chosen, there's no going back and no amount of complaining is going to change that detail."

Jeremiah got into a meditative stance and little pebbles around his feet started to quiver and lifted up off the ground forming a ring around Jeremiah's arm. Jeremiah moved slowly and the rotating ring of pebbles followed. Dudley watched as Jeremiah lowered the pebbles to the ground and then slowly, a small mound rose and the pebbles placed themselves on the base. Jeremiah then lowered his arm and the mound went back in the ground with the pebbles following.

"Patience and timing count with Earth mastery.", Jeremiah stated, "Now try again and this time, try to wait and feel the element around you."

Dudley closed his eyes trying to hear something, but he then opened his eyes.

"I hear nothing."

Jeremiah closed his and breathed calmly.

"I feel the ground shaking as it moves, I feel the grass waving in the wind, and I feel the trees growing silently and well."

Dudley was stunned.

"How did you do that?", he asked.

"Simple.", Jeremiah stated, "I listen and wait."

Dudley just looked perplexed.

"You'll understand soon enough.", Jeremiah stated, "For now, why don't you take a breather?"

Dudley just stood up straighter.

"I'm not backing down yet."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"An TUFF said you were lazy. A word of caution though: if you try to over strain yourself, not only will the element not work, but you'll be paralyzed for a short time leaving you vulnerable."

That got Dudley's attention, but he tried not to show it. He just set his stance again.

"Let's do this."

Jeremiah got into a stance too.

"Try to keep up."

All the rest of that day, Dudley and Jeremiah practiced Earth and luckily they had protective barriers up so they couldn't cause any property damage to the surrounding areas. Finally, near noon Dudley was sweating, worn out, but happy.

"How did I do?", he asked.

Jeremiah looked unsure.

"You managed to get a mound started, but then you failed in managing your focus so the pebbles went off before you got the mound up all the way. Still have some work cut out for you."

Dudley wiped the sweat off his brow. He wanted to continue, but then the communicators went off. Dudley answered his and Herbert showed up on screen.

"Agent Puppy, get Agent Katswell and head down to the southeast district. Snaptrap is causing some massive decay and you have to stop him."

"On it Chief.", Dudley said as he hung up.

Before he left, he started to remove his device, but Jeremiah stopped him.

"Take it with you. Think of this as a test run."

Dudley's face brightened.

"You mean it?", he asked.

"As long as you return it to me when you're done."

Dudley and Kitty jumped into their car and were off. Shortly after they left, Jeremiah got his cycle out and turned to Iris.

"We should go too to observe this."

Iris nodded as she got on behind him.

"Don't want Dudley getting carried away?"

Jeremiah and Iris drove along and soon heard fighting. They parked nearby and clearly a battle was underway. Kitty held Ollie and Larry at bay while Dudley tackled Snaptrap, but the fight was clearly even. Snaptrap, Ollie and Larry had been powered with the ability of decay by Zero so now they dissolved things at mere touch. Jeremiah and Iris held back as the fight kept going on. Snaptrap had managed to corner Dudley and was ready to go in for the kill.

"I've waited a long time for this.", Snaptrap said menacingly, "Now I'll finally be rid of you once and for all!"

Dudley stopped for a moment then remembered something. He held his ground and when Snaptrap charged, he waved his hand and the ground opened to let a huge mound of Earth shoot out and throw Snaptrap off course. Snaptrap slammed into a nearby dumpster and clearly was taken by surprise.

"What was that?!", he asked in shock.

Dudley just got into position again.

"Care to try again?", he dared.

Larry and Ollie could clearly tell Snaptrap was having trouble cause they managed to get Kitty incapacitated by using their reaper blades to cut a brick wall down and bury her in it so she wouldn't interfere anytime soon. Dudley didn't turn around cause something faint in his mind sounded off. He closed his eyes and listened carefully and then he shot his hands up and a massive wall of dirt shot up behind him and hit Ollie and Larry dead center. The wall didn't break, but it did reform into a massive hand and swatted the still dazed Ollie and Larry aside. Snaptrap paused for a second.

"Wait, when did you get this Earth element?", he asked, "You never had this before."

Dudley smiled and reset his device.

"I'm full of surprises. Now have a taste of my main element."

Dudley got into another stance and the wind started to pick up. Snaptrap could tell this was bad cause he started to run off, but Dudley caught him in a cyclone. Larry and Ollie tried running too, but Dudley caught them the exact same way and had all three criminals spiraling around in a massive tornado. Snaptrap managed to get the infernal portal open just before Dudley dispersed the tornado and Ollie, Larry and himself vanished though it before they lost their hovering. Dudley stopped and was taking a breather when Kitty dug out of the bricks she was buried in.

"Where's Snaptrap?", she asked.

"He bailed.", Dudley stated., "You okay?"

Kitty dusted herself off and straightened her back.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's call Herbert and inform the news."

While Kitty made a call to Herbert, Dudley noticed Jeremiah and Iris nearby and went over to talk.

"You saw all that didn't you?"

Jeremiah nodded.

"Impressive Earth moves. I must say that you're a fast learner."

"So I mastered Earth?", Dudley asked.

"Not quite.", Jeremiah said firmly, "That was probably a one time thing. We'll know soon enough."

Dudley was about to answer again, but then he remembered to return Jeremiah's device to him. He took it off and Jeremiah took it back as he handed it over. Kitty and Dudley drove back to TUFF after Dudley rejoined her while Jeremiah and Iris drove off elsewhere. Herbert was waiting for them with Keswick as well.

"So what was up?", Keswick asked.

"Snaptrap was causing some decay and chaos again.", Dudley stated, "But me and Kitty put a stop to it."

Herbert looked concerned.

"Why would Snaptrap attack in the open like this?' It doesn't add up."

Keswick looked thoughtful.

"Maybe this kind of maneuver was a fake out of some kind?", he suggested.

"Not a bad idea.", Kitty said, "But Chief, why can't you just retire already?"

Herbert puffed his tiny chest out.

"I may be old but I'm still as sharp as-"

Herbert then fell asleep on the spot. Kitty rolled her eyes cause Herbert was old and he often did things like this. Herbert wasn't asleep for long but he looked confused when he woke up.

"What are we talking about?", he asked.

Keswick whispered into Herbert's ear to re-inform him of the currant conversation.

"Well, good job agents.", Herbert said giving Dudley and Kitty a salute which they returned, "Now go home and get some rest. You're going to need it."

"But work isn't done yet.", Kitty said firmly.

Just then, the clock on the wall read five and a whistle blew.

"Now it is.", Dudley said.

As everyone clocked out, Kitty drove Dudley home. Peg was outside in the front yard when Dudley and Kitty pulled up. She wasn't very tall( roughly the height of her son's waist and not including her hairstyle of piled curls), but Dudley got uneasy when he saw her.

"Hi sweety.", Peg said as he saw her son, "How was work today?"

Dudley wanted to lie, but he remembered one time he did that. He once told Peg he worked at a home for old moose and Peg wanted to see where he worked. Dudley and TUFF tried to hide Dudley's real job, but Peg found out anyway. She almost made him quit, but changed her mind when she was rescued from Birdbrain.

"It was okay.", Dudley answered as he got out, "Snaptrap was running amok again so Kitty and I stopped him."

Peg looked worried.

"Dudley, I understand that you have a dangerous job, but you need to be more careful."

Kitty could tell this conversation needed space so she drove off.

"Mom, I'm always careful.", Dudley assured her.

Peg just looked her son in the eyes.

"What are you hiding?", she asked, "And don't think about lying to me."

Dudley took a breath.

"Okay Mom. Jeremiah is teaching me to use the elements of Nature and I got Air and Earth for now and-"

"Absolutely not!", Peg snapped cutting Dudley off, "That is a dangerous lesson and I won't allow it!"

Dudley looked crushed, then Peg smiled.

"Just kidding.", she said, "But try and be careful though. I don't want to see another hospital bill when you get home."

Dudley felt better that Peg was allowing him to learn the elements, but it was getting late and he needed shut eye.

Down below, Snaptrap and his followers lumbered back to their HQ only to see the door was open and someone was already there.

"So how did it go?"

Snaptrap was skeptical cause who would be here at this hour? The chair slowly turned around to reveal Damian sitting comfortably with concern on is face.

"I take it you failed?"

Snaptrap slowly nodded, then leaped away to avoid a blast of infernal energy which scorched the wall behind him. Ollie and Larry took cover behind some crates, but Damian blasted the crates away to make them regroup at Snaptrap.

"Zero is very ticked off that you're not holding up to your new abilities.", Damian informed, "If you keep failing, he'll be more than happy to shall we say...dispose of you PERSONALLY!"

Snaptrap, Ollie, and Larry cringed as Damian's rage broke over them.

"However, because of you three, I found out Dudley has a new ability.", Damian continued in a slightly calmer tone, "Now I have news I don't mind sharing."

He looked at his audience and looked more cross(as if he wasn't cross enough).

"Well?! You three still here?!", he yelled, "Move it!

Snaptrap, Ollie and Larry dashed out of the room and Damian pulled an infernal crystal out and after setting it on the ground, Zero's image faintly appeared.

"This better be important.", Zero sneered.

Damian smiled.

"Oh it is your evilness.", he said wickedly, "Oh it is."


	25. Chapter 25

Dudley strained as he molded a mound of earth with pebbles still floating around his arm. Two days had gone by and he was determined to get Earth down. Jeremiah was with him( like he never wasn't) and Kitty came with Iris too.

"Just be patient and still.", Dudley thought to himself, "Like when I held my ground and Snaptrap charged me."

Slowly, he stretched his arm outward and the pebbles floated into the base of the mound. Dudley didn't flinch, but sweat was running down the sides of his face. Finally, the mound slid back below the surface and out of sight. Dudley turned to Jeremiah wheezing.

"Well done.", Jeremiah stated with a nod of approval, "You're ready for your third element training."

Dudley looked at his device which had the green and purple gems glowing. Which one was next? After a brief minute, the blue one shimmered and then remained lit up. Dudley felt a little bummed though he didn't show it. He really wanted it to be lightning this time.

"So now we go to Water.", Jeremiah stated, "One of the most flexible of elements."

"Flexible?", Dudley asked confused.

"Water has three forms: solid, liquid and vapor.", Jeremiah explained, "Each one very difficult to maneuver and even harder to transmute."

The way he made Water sound, Dudley was getting a major headache. Jeremiah saw this and quickly handed him some aspirin and a glass of water. After Dudley swallowed his aspirin, he felt much better. Jeremiah set his device to Water also while Iris and Kitty hauled two large pots of water a couple feet away and stepped back.

"And now, a demonstration.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley observed as Jeremiah slowly lifted his hand. As if like magic, a clear column of water lifted out of the pot in front of him and formed a large clear bubble in the air. Jeremiah then turned to Dudley.

"Now you try. Keep focus and don't let your mind wander."

Dudley concentrated on the water like Jeremiah did, and it seemed to go okay, but when he got the bubble in the air, it burst splashing him and soaking the ground around him.

"I think you concentrated a little too hard.", Jeremiah said, "Don't get upset. It happens to everyone."

Dudley sighed as if he just been defeated, but he tried again. This time, the water from the ground and his clothes rose into the air and swirled into the bubble again. Dudley then relaxed his mind and the bubble hung in midair. Jeremiah looked satisfied.

"Okay, next lesson."

While Jeremiah was teach Dudley how to use water, Iris and Kitty watched as usual. Iris noticed Kitty looked a little down.

"You okay?", Iris asked, "You look troubled."

Kitty didn't answer right away.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"You'll feel better if you do.", Iris told her.

Kitty sighed.

"I guess I'm just feeling a little left out. Dudley it seems is getting more attention than I am these days."

Iris understood. She could tell that Kitty really needed a boost in confidence. And she knew just the way.

"Hey, if Dudley can learn the elements, why not you?"

Kitty looked interested.

"You mean use the elements like they are?"

Kitty pointed to Dudley and Jeremiah who were now forming their bubbles into long whips and lashing the nearby rocks.

"Sure do.", Iris answered, "Dorian always makes more than a couple copies of small gadgets anyway so I'm sure he has a couple more to spare."

Kitty felt better right away.

"I wonder what my first element will be."

"We'll know that soon enough.", Iris stated.

A couple hours later, Jeremiah and Dudley were done for now and they had now turning the mist around them back into liquid. Jeremiah of course made it look easy, but Dudley still had a little trouble cause his mist hardly condensed back into liquid as fast as Jeremiah's did, but he got there and then dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Looks like he's reached his limit.", Jeremiah thought to himself, "Might as well get him to a place to rest up."

Jeremiah had just reached for Dudley and then paused. Almost immediately, he jumped into a fighting pose. Iris and Kitty looked concerned.

"What is it?", Iris asked as she and Kitty came over.

Without a warning, a blazing fireball soared toward them. Jeremiah had just managed to activate his device to Earth and shoot up a wall of dirt before the fireball got to them. The resulting explosion shattered Jeremiah's wall and waking Dudley up for that matter. The cloud of dust dispersed a bit, only for a shot of water fire towards them. All four agents barely managed to get out of the way as the water sliced the ground and nearby buildings. They turned to see Damian with the Gemini twins on a hill nearby and Damian looking pretty amused. Each of the Gemini twins had an element with them. Byron had flames igniting his palms while Glacia had water swirling around her wrists.

"So you started elemental training as I expected you.", Damien said smiling.

"What do you want Damian?", Jeremiah asked, "You know you're outnumbered and outmatched."

"I agree.", Damian answered, "So I brought back up."

The Gemini twins both stepped forward and then they multiplied by three each. Jeremiah looked concerned, but Dudley looked unsure.

"Um, Jer are you sure we can take these goons?", Dudley asked.

Damien snapped his fingers again and all six Gemini attacked. Byron's copies used fire while Glacia's copies used water. Jeremiah and Dudley quickly set their devices to Lightning and Air before going on. Now this is where everything got chaotic. Iris and Kitty also jumped in and things were pretty whacked. Jeremiah managed to get Byron and his copies down rather soon, but Dudley was having trouble. He barely managed to get a copy down before another Glacia attacked from another angle. And Damien obviously was trying to cheat cause he was tossing dark energy spheres into the fray. Just then, Dudley stopped fighting and as all Glacia copies enclosed on him, he took a breath and set his device to water.

"You're going to use water against water?", Damien called out, "Lets see how much you learned."

The Glacia copies fired a ray of water as Dudley raised his palms. Just before the jets of water hit him, they began to swirl around him until they were forming a barrier. Dudley then flicked his fingers and the barrier fired off several tentacles of water which clobbered Byron and his copies. Jeremiah quickly caught on and fired lightning bolts which zapped all around Glacia and her copies taking them out too. Byron and Glacia hopped back to Damien's side.

"They've grown much stronger-", Byron started.

"Than anticipated.", Glacia finished.

Damien nodded.

"But you two did you're part. Now I'll do mine."

Kitty and Iris had just barely caught their breath as Damien entered the fray. Dudley and Jeremiah could take him no sweat, but the Gemini twins looked like they still wanted to rumble. They took a step forward, but Kitty and Iris blocked the way.

"So the sidekicks think they-", Glacia started.

"Can take us.", Byron finished.

Kitty then looked mad.

"We'll show you sidekicks.", she sneered.

Iris said nothing. She just got ready to rumble.

As Herbert was filing some paperwork, he noticed his window was open.

"That's odd.", he thought to himself, "Was that window closed a second ago?"

He hopped over and closed it just as he hear the sound of a paper file being slid across his desk. He turned and noticed a file on his desk like he anticipated. He opened the file which had only a piece of paper with two words.

"Above you.", Herbert read.

He looked at the ceiling just in time to see Jack Rabbit come down and sit opposite of him. Jack was a member of a secret branch of TUFF called TRIPLE( Troop Retrieving Intel Purposely Leading to Enemies). Quick as a wink, Herbert made sure the door was closed( which it was) and the binds over the window were closed as well before starting with Jack.

"What's up?", Herbert asked.

"Bad news.", Jack informed, "OMEGA is already on the move. I'm too familiar around their familiar parts so I had to get out while I could. I did manage to dig up some information, but not much to go on."

He pulled out a different file and handed it to Herbert. Herbert opened it and read the contents.

"We're not going to mention this to anyone are we?", Herbert asked.

"Best not.", Jack agreed, "Zero is already suspecting me of double crossing him. Besides Dudley and Kitty can figure this out on their own."

Just then, they heard the sound of the Tuffmobile pulling into the parking lot downstairs.

"Jack, you best get a move on.", Herbert said.

He opened a secret hatch in the floor and Jack stood at the edge.

"Best of luck.", Jack said as he gave a salute and dropped into the hatch which closed behind him.

Herbert quickly hid the folder Jack gave him in a drawer in his desk and had just made it back into the main room on his special cart when Dudley and Kitty came in.

"Agents, where have you been all day?", he asked them.

"Sorry chief.", Kitty said, "Dudley is just learning the element of water and we got interrupted when Zero's goons showed up and wanted to throw down."

Dudley clenched his fist.

"I was just about to get it too.", he grumbled, "But I'll get there."

Kitty put a hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"Calm down Dudley. We chased Damien and the Gemini off and I doubt they'll show up anytime soon."

Dudley tried to calm down. He knew Kitty was right and he had come so far in his Water training that he was sure he had it.

The next couple of days, Dudley worked very hard with Jeremiah on Water. He got the liquid part down( kind of) and he was working on the solid form.

"Do I need to move the ice?", Dudley asked as he strained to hold a block of ice the size of a minivan on the line Jeremiah drew in the dirt.

"You want to master water?", Jeremiah answered, "Then you will stop complaining and focus on what you should be doing."

Dudley and Jeremiah were in the park alone this time and that put a lot of pressure on Dudley's confidence. Still he didn't give up and slowly, the ice began to melt. When it did, Jeremiah gave a nod and Dudley then shifted to liquid bending an the block dissolved into a long clear stream that circled Dudley's entire body. When the water slithered back into Dudley's device, the red gem lit up and stayed lit.

"Let me guess. Fire?", Dudley asked Jeremiah.

Jeremiah's smile was all Dudley had to see to know that he was right.

"Now this element will be most interesting.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley watched as Jeremiah put a torch in the middle of a circle on the ground and lit it.

"Now, what is fire?", Jeremiah asked.

"A destructive force that kills things in it's way?", Dudley guessed.

"Partly true.", Jeremiah stated, "Fire doesn't always bring death."

Jeremiah put his palm out and a flicker of flame sparked and formed a flame that covered it. Dudley followed suite and then he looked interested.

"It's almost like a little heart."

No sooner had he finished, Dudley's flame began shrinking and growing dimmer.

"Why is it getting smaller?", Dudley asked.

"Because it's dying.", Jeremiah said calmly, "Fire needs to be maintained to survive."

Dudley's flame was almost out and Jeremiah's was still flowing smoothly.

"How do you keep your flame alive?", Dudley asked.

"I feed it.", Jeremiah answered.

Dudley looked confused so Jeremiah continued.

"Fire needs to eat like you and me. But it eats the thing we can't."

Dudley was still stumped.

"What's that?", he asked.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"It's all around you."

Dudley looked around. Nothing but grass a few trees and clear skies.

"I don't see it."

Jeremiah's expression didn't fade.

"Of course you can't see it."

Then Dudley smiled.

"Wait. It's air isn't it?"

Dudley tried siphoning air and sure enough, his flame got bigger until it was covering his palm like before. Unfortunately though, Dudley got a little carried away cause that was when his flame continued growing. Jeremiah just stood there and watched with his eyebrow still raised as Dudley stopped siphoning and the flame halted.

"Alright. Next lesson."

By the end of the day, Dudley was collapsed on a bench wheezing and out of breath.

"Who...knew...that fire...was...this hard?", he gasped.

Jeremiah handed him a wet towel and he wiped his forehead.

"You almost caused a massive inferno to erupt which could burn down the park.", Jeremiah stated, "You're just lucky I was nearby to halt it."

By now Dudley caught his breath and was more focused.

"How can something so destructive be required?"

"Nature is about balance.", Jeremiah stated, "The creative and destructive forces rely on each other to keep everything stable."

Dudley was completely lost so Jeremiah continued.

"Let me explain it like this: the elements are like parts of a whole. Earth provides the physical shell, Air provides the flow to keep everything clear, Water keeps things flowing, Fire provides the warmth needed to stay hard, and Lightning is the current that keeps it all together."

"Like five parts of one body?", Dudley guessed.

"Exactly.", Jeremiah stated, "The elements depend on each other like a team. Fire helps Air by evaporating Water, Earth prevents Fire from spreading with Water's aid, and so on."

Dudley's eyes were wide with interest.

"But be warned.", Jeremiah said with a look of concern, "Even though these forces are natural, the slightest change in the balance can lead to disastrous results. Each element must be maintained to ensure that Nature doesn't fall."

Dudley got that point alright.

"Can we go to Dessert Island?", he asked.

Dessert Island was a buffet that Dudley liked going to cause they served desserts in all kinds. Jeremiah smile got bigger.

"Well you've been hard at work with Fire so I can take you."

"No sweets before dinner."

Dudley and Jeremiah turned to see Dudley's mom Peg Puppy walk out from behind a bush.

"Mrs. Puppy.", Jeremiah said quite surprised, "How long have you been over there?"

"Long enough.", Peg answered, "My baby knows that he's not allowed to eat sweets before dinner."

Dudley groaned.

"Mom.", he whined, "They close at five. I thought we talked about my "man space" already."

Now Jeremiah looked perplexed.

"Don't you mean your personal space?"

Peg knew what her son ment. Some time ago, Snaptrap lured all the moms in Petropolis to a phony shoe sale and tried to ship them off. Fortunately, Dudley and Kitty stopped him and things settled afterward. Jeremiah then turned to Peg.

So why are you out here?"

"I came to pick my baby up.", Peg stated.

Dudley didn't look too thrilled.

"Mom, I can drive home just fine. I'll head home shortly."

"No food stops on the way this time?", Peg asked with a skeptical look on her face.

Yes Mom.", Dudley answered, "I'll be home before six."

Peg walked off, but then she turned around.

"By the way, are you using elements of nature?"

Dudley looked nervous, but Jeremiah beat him to responding.

"As a matter of fact we are. Fortunately your son won't be using them without proper authorization and careful coaching so you don't need to worry about anyone getting hurt."

That calmed Peg down and she went on her way. The day was getting late and since it was four in the afternoon, Dudley and Jeremiah called it a day.


	26. Chapter 26

"That's it.", Jeremiah said calmly, "Contain and maintain."

Dudley and Jeremiah were now finishing their fire training. Dudley had managed to manipulate fire for short periods for a day, hold an inferno in check, and now he had to endure a full body blaze. Flames circled around his entire body almost looking like a set of armor. The heat as you could guess was more than just hot. It was almost unbearable to even breath and Dudley could feel the heat dry his sweat as it formed. Finally, Dudley clenched his fists and the flaming armor dispersed in an instant.

"How..was...that?", he wheezed.

Jeremiah looked satisfied.

"Again."

Dudley looked cross.

"I've done this four times today.", he complained( he caught his breath by now).

Jeremiah's expression darkened.

"You want to wield fire? Then how can you control fire if you can't even control yourself? Fire needs to be contained so it won't spread, but at the same time maintained so it doesn't die out."

Dudley looked at the slight burns on his arm and sighed. He knew Jeremiah had a point, but he was conflicted with himself. He wanted to stop for the day and Jeremiah knew it. Dudley got ready for the flame armor move again.

"And...begin.", Jeremiah stated.

Almost immediately, the flames from a couple nearby torches that were lit ignited into giant streaks of flames that encircled Dudley's body as he moved in slow movement. Slowly, the streaks solidified into a case of flames barely an inch from Dudley's flesh and he could feel the heat. This time he kept focus as Jeremiah tossed a rock his way. He caught it in his fist and the armor turned the rock red hot then it burst into flames. Dudley then tossed it into the air and as it came down, he flicked it into a pond nearby which bubbled and steamed making the air moist for a minute. Dudley then clenched his fist and the armor dispersed again.

"Better.", Jeremiah stated, "That will be enough."

Dudley and Jeremiah slipped their devices off their hands and sat on a park bench for some sandwiches. Jeremiah looked calmer now so Dudley decided to start talking.

"So when is Fire done?", he asked.

"When it thinks you're done.", Jeremiah answered.

Dudley was a bit bummed. These past two weeks he was working on the elements and he had three down with fire and lightning being the final two. He would never normally do this while working for TUFF, but Jeremiah was firm and Dudley had to endure.

"Can't believe it's been two weeks already.", Dudley said, "I really want to learn lightning."

"And in time you will.", Jeremiah answered, "After you learn to master fire."

Herbert was going through the file that Jack dropped off the other day and he was certainly concerned.

"Has Zero really gone this far?!", he thought to himself, "This isn't what we normally deal with, but we have to."

And what was written in the report in that file? I'd say if I could, but at that moment is when Herbert hear someone approaching his office door. Quick as a wink, Herbert hid the file back inside a desk drawer and got out one of his romantic novels from the shelf. The door opened and Kitty walked in.

"Is this a bad time?", she asked as she noticed Herbert had a novel in his hands.

Herbert thought fast.

"Actually I was just reorganizing around here. Hey, where's Agent Puppy? He needs to be in for an important assignment that came in earlier."

"Dudley's out training on wielding fire with Jeremiah.", Kitty said, "Should be back in a while. And chief, any news from Jack lately?"

"Not that I'm aware of.", Herbert said kind of fast.

Kitty noticed he was sweating which ment he knew something.

"Chief, what's going on?", she asked as she came in and closed the door behind her.

Herbert sighed.

"Okay, Jack came in the other day and dropped off a report. I'm not sure you and Agent Puppy are ready to hear it though. It's pretty intense."

He pulled out the file he put in his desk earlier after Kitty made sure the office was secure and nobody could listen in on their conversation. Kitty read it and her eyes looked alarmed.

"Oh my word.", she said, "Zero has this in his arsenal?"

"Afraid so.", Herbert said, "It's only a bit of what we could dig up."

Kitty was going to replace Herbert as the chief of TUFF, but unfortunately Zero and OMEGA showed up so her promotion had to be postponed until Zero was taken down. She closed the folder and handed it back to Herbert who put it back in his desk.

"Even with this little information, I still have a good idea what Zero might be planning.", Kitty stated, "This means Dudley and I need to be extra careful."

"Careful of what?"

Herbert and Kitty turned to see Dudley who in the now open door.

"Close that door!", Herbert yelled.

Dudley bolted in and slammed the door behind him. No sooner had he did, Kitty pinned him to the wall with intense suspicion in her eyes.

"How much did you hear?", she asked.

"I was just coming in here to get my chew toy that I lost in here and I heard you say something about being careful.", Dudley said looking pretty scared.

"You didn't loose a chew toy in-", Kitty started.

"So that's what this is?", Herbert interrupted.

He pulled out a slightly chewed squeaky bone from under his desk and Kitty released Dudley.

"I was going to say for you to be more careful where you put your stuff.", Herbert said to Dudley, "My office is not for you to stash your stuff. Agent Katswell, get Agent Puppy out and get back to work."

As Kitty took Dudley back outside the office, she could tell Dudley took what Herbert said to heart.

"You okay?", she asked him seeing he looked a little down.

"Kitty, did you ever feel like you were trying very hard at something and nothing seemed to work?", he sighed.

"I can name a couple.", Kitty said, "Why do you ask that?"

"It's my Fire training.", Dudley said, "It seems like every element is getting harder to get used to and now I have to remember each one as I work on another."

Kitty could tell he wanted to let it all out so she let him continue.

"I'm almost done, but I'm a little scared. After fire comes Lightning and I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Nobody said mastering elements was easy.", Kitty assured him, "But keep your chin up okay? It will all work out."

Dudley felt better and Kitty helped him get to the snack room unaware that they were being watched. Outside the window, Byron and Glacia Gemini watched through special binoculars and keeping out of sight.

"Every day that passes-", Glacia started.

"Dudley gets stronger.", Byron finished, "He showed potential back-"

"In the park.", Glacia put in, "Master was wise to insure that his special project-"

"Is in motion.". Byron stated, "When our little renegades finally catch on-"

"We'll be ready.", Glacia finished.

The twins chuckled wickedly to themselves as they slipped into an alleyway and pulled out a couple crystals to make a special call.

"Commence diversion.", they said in unification.

No sooner than they gave the order, an explosion went off nearby and the Gemini turned to see Dudley and Kitty in the Tuffmobile speeding towards it.

"Just like clockwork.", the twins snickered.

They looked around the corner of the ally and saw Chameleon and Birdbrain fighting with Dudley and Kitty. Chameleon kept Kitty off while Birdbrain handled Dudley and both sides were quite formidable.

"Is he going to-", Byron started.

"Use Fire?", Glacia guessed. "With these odds, if he wants to live-"

"He needs to.", Byron stated.

They continued observing the fight til Dudley finally whipped out a stream of fire and used it to finally drive off the villains. Birdbrain and Chameleon then beat a retreat by opening an infernal portal and bailing. The Gemini looked satisfied.

"Observation complete."

Dudley and Kitty dusted themselves off and caught their breath.

"That was unexpected.", Dudley huffed.

"Yeah.", Kitty agreed, "But we managed to drive them off. Word is that we'll be working on Europe soon."

TUFF and ULTRA were working on taking the world back after Zero had taken over. So far they had North and South America cleared out(mostly) and were soon going to start on the other continents. Just as they were recovered, Jeremiah and Iris pulled up in Jeremiah's motorcycle.

"Anything happen here?", Jeremiah asked.

"Oh, Chameleon and Birdbrain were causing trouble, but we drove them off.", Dudley informed.

Jeremiah looked skeptical.

"That's odd. Zero doesn't insure that his underlings act on their own."

"So what's with the fireworks?", Kitty asked changing the subject.

Jeremiah had a large amount of rockets and fancy fireworks in his motorcycle side car.

"Oh just getting ready for the big Independence Day evening show.", Jeremiah informed, "Guess we missed the memo after working so long."

Dudley and Kitty couldn't believe it either. In all this time they had forgotten about it.

"We need to get fireworks while we can.", Dudley said, "Hopefully the store will still have extras."

"Independence Day is in a couple days.", Kitty said, "The stocks would be real low by this time, but we'll see what they got."

Jeremiah and Iris rode off with their stock while Kitty and Dudley got into their car and sped off too. They traveled to many shops and stands, but they were low on stocks and what they did have was either not big enough or too costly. Not to mention if they did manage to find what they were looking for, someone already claimed it before they even got near it. By the end of the day, Dudley and Kitty drove into the TUFF parking lot and walked in feeling down.

"We checked twenty different places and we didn't find anything good."

Keswick happened to be nearby and was pushing a large cart full of fireworks into a storage closet and he chose to join in the chat.

"Well Independence Day is two days away. Maybe the last shipments will be here early tomorrow and you can find some good ones then."

Keswick had his special collar on so he wasn't stuttering like he usually would, but Kitty and Dudley got his drift. After getting their desks organized and punching out, they all headed home. Kitty dropped Dudley off at his house and he walked up to the front door as Kitty drove off. As he walked into the house, Peg noticed he looked a little down.

"Dudley, you okay?", she asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it.", Dudley answered.

"You'll feel better if you do.", Peg insisted, "Is it about the Independence Day celebration in two days?"

Dudley nodded.

"I really want this year to be extra special, but so far all the best stuff is sold out or reserved."

Peg understood what he ment.

"Dudley, no matter what happens, it will all work out."

The following morning, Dudley tried getting up early, but he went to bed a little late so his timing was off. Luckily he managed to get to work on time unlike the other time when he didn't show up for over a year and was threatened to resign if he was late one more time. As he clocked in, he looked outside the window and saw Jeremiah helping out with the city officials with the set up for the celebration tomorrow night. He headed out and Kitty went with him and they met up with Jeremiah who was helping with the stage display.

"What are you up to?", Dudley asked, "Helping out?"

"Yeah.", Jeremiah answered, "Mayor Teddy Bear is going all out this year. He asked TUFF to help out with the fireworks so he reserved a bunch for them."

Dudley remembered the fireworks Keswick was storing.

"So that's what they were for.", he thought to himself.

"We're going to have to postpone our Lightning training for a while.", Jeremiah went on, "Why not help out a bit?"

"What about the elemental armor we were on?", Dudley asked, "I did Air, Earth, Water , and Fire and I barely think I'm able to maintain them each for only two minutes at a time."

"Dudley, you can work on that after the Independence Day celebration.", Kitty assured him, "Let's help out and maybe we might have some fun tomorrow."

That was all Dudley had to hear. For the rest of that day, he and Kitty helped with setting up everything. Soon after, Keswick arrived with the fireworks from yesterday and he had his collar on. Mayor Teddy Bear met him near the large platform where he was going to say a speech.

"Where can these be placed?", Keswick asked him.

"Right around there.", Mayor Bear pointed to where some workers were setting up the launchers.

While this was all going on, behind some brush, Byron and Glacia watched with much anticipation.

"Perhaps another test run will-", Glacia started.

"Determine the results.", Byron finished, "Perhaps our volunteers would like-"

"Another go around.", Glacia grinned.

With that, they slipped away without anyone seeing them chuckling wickedly to themselves like a couple of madmen.

The next day was Independence Day and everyone was at the grounds putting finishing touches. TUFF even pitched in with Jeremiah and Iris helping out. Food stands were setting up the kitchens and were preparing the racks as well as the sales tags. Everything looked like it was going well.

"Is it time yet?", Dudley asked, "We've been out here all day."

"All in good time.", Kitty told him, "It's already near sunset so it won't be long now."

Just then, something caught their ears. They turned and headed through the stands. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but something in their minds said to be careful. As they reached the outer edge, it was all clear to see around, then they looked up. Out of the clouds fired two shots of heated lead and Dudley and Kitty leaped out of the way and into the open area where not far from them, Birdbrain and Chameleon landed with Birdbrain's followers landing alongside.

"Enjoying this day?", Chameleon asked with a sneer, "Well it won't be that way for long!"

"Why did you bail on us?", Dudley asked, "You afraid of us?"

"We were under orders.", Birdbrain informed, "But we're not bailing this time."

Then they attacked. Even though Dudley and Kitty were quite good fighters, they were outnumbered two to six. What was worse, their enemies had the upper hand. Now they seemed more in sync with each other now than usual. Just when it looked like they were going to lose, a huge bolt of lightning fired out of the blue and zapped Birdbrain's goons down. They all turned to see Jeremiah land in front of his fellow spies.

"I hear a battle going on and this is what Zero sends my way?"

Birdbrain and Chameleon got back into a stance.

"We're not giving up that easily.", Chameleon said, "Your friends are worn out and you're on your own."

"For the likes of you two, I'm more than enough.", Jeremiah stated not even moving.

Both villains charged, and then a large net dropped on both of them. Iris stepped out from behind them with a switch in her hand.

"You underestimate ULTRA's finest soldiers.", Iris stated smiling, "We're not deceived as easily as you think we are."

Things worked out after that. Chameleon, Birdbrain and their underlings were sent to jail in an armored escort and now it was time for the Independence Day to start. Everyone in Petropolis was playing carnival games, riding rides and having fun. Dudley and Jeremiah went to check the fireworks and discovered Mayor Teddy Bear looking worried.

"What's the problem?", Dudley asked.

"Can you believe my workers forgot the lighters?!", Mayor Teddy Bear asked in a panic, "Now what am I going to do about the fireworks not going off?"

Jeremiah and Dudley looked at each other and smiled cause they both had the same idea. They whispered it to Mayor Teddy Bear who smiled back.

"Sounds good. I'll go give my speech."

Shortly after everyone was gathered for the fireworks to go off, Mayor Teddy Bear gave his speech and announced the event. At first nothing happened, then the sky exploded in fancy colors delighting everyone. Kitty and Iris looked up and saw Dudley and Jeremiah firing off fire and lightning from a nearby tower before they jumped down and ran over to join them as the rest of the fireworks were going off.

"We really pulled this off didn't we?", Dudley asked.

"We sure did.", Jeremiah agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

Zero peered at a blank screen in front of him and sneered.

"File 3904-28 open."

A screen flicked on revealing Dudley controlling earth. It went on for a minute and then paused.

"Analysis."

Several computer calculations appeared next to Dudley on the screen. Zero watched in deep thought as he monitored the results.

"File 5832-09 open.", Zero said firmly.

Another screen came up with Dudley facing off against Birdbrain and like the first one it paused after a short time.

"Analysis and open File 4723-87."

Zero opened several files this way and soon he had seven different screens with Dudley in a position and calculations on each one. He certainly didn't approve what he saw when the screen went blank again.

"My spies have monitored my targets for weeks and still I'm not getting anywhere at maintaining control."

Zero wasn't here alone though. Galaril was standing nearby with Sabrina. Galaril was ruler of Nightmares which were demonic horses that spread fear while Sabrina was queen of the sirens which were aquatic demons that spread chaos.

"We're not finding very much with Jeremiah always being nearby.", Galaril growled, "Even when he's away, he doesn't-"

Zero hurled a bolt of flames at Galril who barely dodged it.

"If I wanted your opinion Galaril, I'll BURN IT OUT OF YOU!", Zero thundered and in turn the room flashed.

"Of course sir.", Galaril said coldly.

Zero put a set of files on the table beside him.

"Take these test results to Crimson Mongrel and prepare the next batch for further testing.", Zero instructed, "If any of this gets out, I'll see to it that both of you will be hunt down, slaughtered and your skins will be mounted."

Sabrina slithered over on her large fish tail and took the files in her claws.

"We won't fail you master.", she said calmly.

Sabrina and Galaril left and Zero pulled out a crystal shard and typed it like a cell phone. He had someone to contact.

"Ready for this?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley and Jeremiah were in a testing room at ULTRA where Dorian had set up several small towers where at each end a large metal sphere crackled with electricity. Dudley was now starting his final element: Lightning and this seemed nice in his head, but now he was not so sure. Dorian stood nearby with Jeremiah at a control panel while Dudley stood in the center of the towers.

"Maybe I can live with just four elements?", Dudley asked obviously nervous.

"Hit him!", Jeremiah said.

Dorian hit a button and a huge bolt of electricity fired at Dudley who tried to jump out of the way, but the bolt rebounded and zapped him hard. When he hit the floor he got up and dusted himself.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!", he snapped.

Dorian hit the same button and another bolt of lightning fired. This time Dudley tried to grab it, and then it bended and hit him from behind. Jeremiah walked out and shook his head solemnly.

"Not so easy is it?"

Dudley turned and tried not to flinch from the pain he was feeling.

"Why can't it stay still?", he asked sounding pretty miffed.

"Lightning is wild energy.", Jeremiah stated calmly, "It doesn't want to stay still, it wants to destroy and not be contained. You have to be the one thing that finally stops it's nature."

"Don't you mean contain?", Dudley asked.

"Touche.", Jeremiah stated, "Watch carefully."

Dorian pressed the same button again and the bolt of lightning hurled at Jeremiah. Jeremiah didn't move at first, then he held his hand outward with the palm open. The lightning hit Jeremiah's palm and Jeremiah shuddered a sec than the bolt curved and Jeremiah settled.

"This is a bolt of twenty-five thousand volts.", Jeremiah stated as Dudley watched in awe, "If you're not careful, it can kill you."

Dudley shuddered. He wanted to learn lightning, but the thought of death made him nervous. Jeremiah helped him up.

"Don't worry, I was like that when I was starting out."

Dudley rubbed some healing salve on his charred flesh and he felt better right away. Dorian powered down the towers and removed the safety keys which would make sure the machine wouldn't work unnoticed.

Dudley and Jeremiah left the testing room and headed over to Dark Wolf's office. They weren't the only ones though. Several other agents were in a lot of hustle and bustle. Things tended to get busy around ULTRA HQ pretty fast and it showed. Some agents were working on close combat, some were harvesting plants, some were playing chess( it helped them develop strategy) and a lot of other stuff that Dudley and TUFF wouldn't normally be seen doing( or so it seemed).

"Any idea what Dark Wolf might send us on?", Dudley asked.

Dark Wolf was the director of the whole system and was normally the one to go to in case anyone was going on a mission or Dark Wolf needed an errand. Then something came to Dudley's mind.

"Hey Jer, did the Gemini always have the ability to multiply like they did that one time ago?"

Jeremiah looked deep in thought. The Gemini were spies for Zero and assaulted them a few days back with Damian an evil lookalike that resembled Dudley.

"Zero must have upped his game. The Gemini didn't have that ability when I was on the force."

Jeremiah was once a member of OMEGA (Overlords Managing Evil Genetic Armies) Zero's personal organization of evil and Zero's ex-left hand operative. That was a long time ago, but Jeremiah still remembered it all as if it all happened yesterday.

"Zero can do that?", Dudley asked.

"He'll do anything to make the Earth realm the next City of Dis.", Jeremiah said with concern, "There's no telling what he's able to do."

Now that really rattled Dudley. He was still like that when they got to Dark Wolf's office. Jeremiah knocked twice and the door slid open. Dark Wolf was standing in front of his desk with his back turned to them as they entered.

"There's been a problem.", Dark Wolf stated and a screen nearby showed photo shots as he continued, "Twenty four hours ago, we got word that an armored car transport containing five criminals two of which are of concern. We have reason to believe that they were deliberately driven there because during the Independence Day event, the Gemini impersonated a police pair and hijacked the transport thereby springing the captives. As to why they were, we have yet to figure out. I want you two to get your ladies and get down to the disturbance our Australian division called us about."

"We're going to Australia?!", Dudley cried all excited, "Yay!"

Jeremiah and Iris flew alongside Dudley and Kitty on Jeremiah's motorcycle( it was in it's flight mode) while the Tuffmobile flew forward in flight mode.

"Are we there yet?", Dudley asked.

"No.", Kitty said firmly.

"But I got to go.", Dudley said with strain in his voice.

"I told you to go before we left.", Jeremiah grouched.

"I didn't have to go then.", Dudley said.

He looked ready to burst and since a deserted island was below, Jeremiah and Kitty landed the vehicles. There were only a few bushes and a palm tree so Jeremiah tossed a metal circle on the ground which expanded and shifted into a large portable bathroom which Dudley rushed into.

"Could someone help me?!" he called out, "How do you get pants off again?!"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, but went in. I'll not get into details about what went on in there, but long story short: Dudley did his biz and they continued afterward. The flight went on pretty smoothly with the evening sun beginning to set through the clouds it looked very serene and pretty.

"Wow.", Dudley gushed , "This is so...magical."

"Certainly something to see.", Jeremiah said.

They didn't have time to gush because then the radars on both vehicles started beeping rather fast which ment trouble. They turned to see several flying machines with a couple riders on each one armed with pretty powerful arsenals. Jeremiah and Kitty activated the autopilot features and both teams got ready to rumble.

"What have we got?", Kitty asked.

"Sky-slasher drones.", Jeremiah stated, "Definably the work of Crimson Mongrel. They work as armored transports or attack forces."

"Any weak spot?", Dudley asked as he pulled his blaster out.

"It's normally the underside.", Jeremiah informed as he and Iris got ready, "But this design is new to me. Obviously Crimson made adjustments from the last time he used these."

The sky-slashers were like large metal bikes that used hover technology and were now shifting into large metal platforms that showed their riders looking ready to rumble. Each rider had black leather cuffs and gray shorts with a white tank top. They certainly looked like professional brawlers( the kind you find in underground fight clubs) and were armed just as fierce.

The next few hours could only be described as full on war. First their enemies opened fire launching several missiles which Dudley and Kitty took down with blaster shots. Except Dudley missed one and when he hit it, it was a little close and it rocked the Tuffmobile a little. Jeremiah and Iris returned fire, which was thwarted by the enemy raising protective barriers and maneuvered what they failed to hit away.

"Looks like I need to go in personally.", Jeremiah said with concern, "Iris, think you can handle things here?"

"Count on it.", Iris stated for she knew what Jeremiah had in mind.

Dudley watched as Jeremiah extended his wings and took flight. Kitty saw Dudley's look and got concerned.

"You really want to try?", she asked as she shot deflected another plasma shot one of the enemy fighters fired their way.

"No time like the present.", Dudley answered.

Jeremiah reached into his belt and hurled a small metal sphere at the enemy drones which spun around rather fast and then released enormous pulse waves which hit the barriers the enemy forces hid behind and dissolved them. Dudley had just extended his own wings and took flight when the enemy forces took flight also leaving single riders on each drone. Jeremiah was handling things on his end pretty well, but Dudley was having trouble. When he dodged one enemy laser blade, he had to dodge another enemy punch. This was certainly not his comfort zone cause he got hit several times before Jeremiah noticed and flew over to help.

"Glad you could help.", Dudley said as he took down one enemy by disabling the jet pack harness causing the enemy fighter to use an emergency boost to get back to his drone.

"You need to sharpen your air fighting skill.", Jeremiah stated as he whacked two enemies downward, "I'll make a note on that."

Things seemed to be working out til all the enemy fighters returned to their drones and the drones flew in closer to each other.

"Now what?", Dudley asked.

The agents watched as the drones shifted and changed until all of them became mechanical battle androids with their riders on the inside working controls.

"Oh shoot.", Jeremiah said.

Now things really got violent. The sky lit up with huge explosions as the agents and androids went all out. Jeremiah and Dudley were still in flight and were doing okay, but now the androids aimed their laser cannons and launched elemental blasts. Luckily Jeremiah had brought the elemental devices he and Dudley now wore. While this went on, heavy storm clouds rumbled nearby, but the fight made it look like nobody paid any mind. Unfortunately, Dudley and an android collided and fell into the electrical charged clouds.

Inside. Dudley had a hard time seeing even though his opponent didn't. Dudley tried, but to no avail. That was until a huge bolt of wild lightning fired his way and though he had his palm extended, he could feel it surge through his arm.

"Hold it.", he instructed himself.

The lightning surged through his arm and when it got close to his chest, he twisted his arm and the bolt turned and fired off and zapped his opponent's metal plating lighting up the open air. Dudley was stunned.

"Did I just hurl lightning?", he asked himself.

His opponent was stunned, but not out. Dudley with new vigor attacked with fierce blows and a new lightning bolt fired his way. Dudley tried the same thing he did before, but this time, the lightning touched his heart and Dudley felt an electrical shock before he fired it and blacked out. The sounds of battle filled his ears til all was still. Dazed, Dudley came to and found himself in the Tuffmobile passenger's side with Kitty driving.

"You okay?", Kitty asked, "You must have taken quite a shock back there. I haven't seen you this electrically hit since that one time you dressed in a knight's armor and flew a kite in an electrical storm impersonating Ben Franklin."

Dudley smiled weakly cause he remembered that time alright. Sometime ago, Dudley got hit by lightning and gained the ability of foreseeing future events. That came in handy, but Snaptrap tried getting it too and he had to lose it to end Snaptrap's plot.

"What happened?", he asked.

"We managed to drive off our attackers and we saw you fall out of those storm clouds.", Jeremiah informed( he was flying close to the Tuffmobile side Dudley was on), "By the look of things, you got hit by lightning twice."

Both the Tuffmobile and the Ultra-cycle were back in flight mode and back on course although Dudley was patched up and recovering from his injuries.

"We'll be at Australia tomorrow morning if we keep our course.", Iris stated, "Let's try and get some sleep while we're up here."

It had gotten late and the skies had cleared up so the clear starry night was visible. Kitty and Jeremiah activated the autopilot feature again and both teams got ready to turn in.

"I actually bended lightning back there.", Dudley said as he settled in.

"Impressive.", Jeremiah stated, "It would seem adrenaline in battle triggers your battle instincts and therefore unlocks new potential."

"Battle instincts?", Dudley asked.

"It's like a feeling you get when you're in a fight.", Jeremiah explained, "It's just something that comes naturally. You'll understand soon enough."

Jeremiah looked up into the clear starry sky with content.

"Looks like you're making progress with lightning now that you encountered it in it's natural habitat."

Dudley didn't answer cause he had a long day and it was time to give it all a rest. The calm air and gentle feeling of serenity worked like a charm and in less time it took for the lightning to knock him out, he was sound asleep.

Jack ducked behind a dumpster and slowly checked over his shoulder. Ever since he got found out being an enemy spy, Zero had bounty hunters after him every chance available.

"Just took out three and four more pick up the trail.", he muttered to himself.

Using his rabbit ears, Jack could easily detect enemy ground troops and with a final sweep, he jumped out from behind the dumpster and made a dash for the bush on the other side of the street. He just made it to the middle of the road when a tranquilizer dart zipped past his face. He saw it for a second, but he knew he was being followed.

"I got to hide somewhere.", Jack thought, "But where?"

He quickly looked around, but no such luck. His ears then detected a click as in the click a gun makes before the shot is fired. He moved just enough to have several bullets move past his body. He turned and saw the hunters load another round of ammunition then pull out a rocket launcher.

"Oh come on. They have those now?", Jack asked himself out loud.

By now, Jack was now bolting down the street and every time his pursuers fired a rocket his way, he ducked at last seconds to avoid them. He clicked his wristband and his car opened it's door for him to jump in. He jabbed a button on the dashboard and the car became invisible(as well as everything inside it). His pursuers( two vultures) came nearby and made a call.

"Squad 26 to 48.", one vulture sneered, "Target has-"

Jack hit the gas and the car zoomed out of hiding knocking the vultures off their feet and zooming down the street.

"Target in motion down Highway 7.", the vulture sending the message continued, "He's heading your direction."

Jack overheard this from his rabbit ears and he knew he had to think of something and fast if he wanted to get out of this situation.


	28. Chapter 28

Dudley felt a shift in the car and woke slowly.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"We're there.", Kitty said, "Welcome to Down Under."

"Under where?", Dudley asked confused.

Jeremiah and Iris flew close to the car's side.

"That's a nickname for Australia.", Jeremiah answered, "All the locals do that."

Dudley looked through the parting clouds and saw the Australian outback beginning to light up with the sun rising over the horizon. From the large plains, high mountain range, and craggy coastline the whole thing was a real sight to behold. They were coming down near the Sydney airport and landed in the parking lot.

"Alright. Time to dismount.", Jeremiah stated as he and Iris got off Jeremiah's motorcycle.

The cycle shifted, bent, and shrunk til it was a small metal cube which Iris picked up and put in her white handbag. Lots of other pedestrians were coming and going from the airport to and as Dudley and Kitty got out, Jeremiah checked a time on his communicator.

"He's almost late."

"Who's almost late?", Dudley asked.

As if to answer him, they heard a horn blare and turned to see a couple police on bikes come down the street with a car following them. They stopped as they got near the agents and the car door opened with a platypus wearing khaki shirt, matching shorts, knee socks and hiking boots getting out.

"G'day mate.", the platypus stated, "You the blokes from America?"

"That would be us.", Jeremiah said.

Dudley was just perplexed.

"Mate? Blokes?", he asked, "What kind of country is this?"

The platypus pulled out his badge.

"Agent Patrick Flippers of the Australian division of ULTRA. I'm here to escort you to my boss. He's really worked up so try not to get on his bad side."

Jeremiah and Iris followed Patrick back into the car while Dudley and Kitty got back into theirs and drove after them as they left. The sun rising brought the landscape into brighter focus and the temperature rose too. Dudley huffed as he fanned his face.

"Man it's hot out here.", he huffed, "My pants are making my legs get all sticky."

"We'll get you some water when we get to the base.", Kitty assured him, "Just try and tough it out."

After a few minutes of driving the bumpy and dusty roads, the agents arrived at the base of a large flat mountain as if the base was inside the whole thing( which Dudley reminded himself that it probably was). Dudley was feeling pretty parched from the heat and looked ready to have a heat stroke, but that changed when they got inside the base entry. It was air conditioned inside and like ULTRA HQ back in America, this base had agents doing a ton of work. Being in Australia, everything seemed a bit weird. Agent Flippers led Dudley, Kitty, Jeremiah, and Iris down a couple halls and they had a water break to freshen up. Dudley guzzled his glass of water pretty fast( hey he was thirsty) and the group continued til they reached the head honcho's office. They could hear some rough conversation going on, but it was hard to tell exactly what it was since the doors muffled most of the sound.

"Well here we are.", Agent Flippers stated as he punched in a code on the pad beside the door handles, "Boss gets real worked up so try and keep it cool."

There was a ding and the door slid open to reveal a kangaroo at his desk with a kookaburra bird on his left side and a koala on his right. They all wore khaki like Agent Flippers, but the kangaroo also wore a tie and fedora hat. Agent Flippers went off to his work space where an emu was calling him silently.

"Sydney is concerned about the uprising of dingo crime boss Oscar Dwight. Post a watch on main streets and await instruction. The gator patrol down in south end report unusual behavior patterns so send a research unit and investigate activity.", the kangaroo instructed firmly paying little mind to Dudley, Jeremiah, Kitty, or Iris, "And our western division reports on coastline monitor watch will be faxing in anytime now. Thanks for updates gentlemen return to post."

The kookaburra and koala left leaving the four agents with the kangaroo who now seemed to notice them.

"You the ones Dark Wolf sent?", he asked.

Something about this kangaroo made who worked for him listen up. He was six foot in height and looked like a professional athlete. His khaki jacket was tight against his tough chest and his hat lay on his head like a monument. His green eyes had a dark tone to them, but only enough to get his agents to pay attention and his voice was like a cowboy and a mob boss.

"Yes we are.", Jeremiah said calmly, "Although Dudley and Kitty are new here."

The kangaroo looked over at Kitty who stood in attendance while Dudley was wiping his sweaty brow. Clearly they needed an introduction.

"I'm Jake Legs.", the kangaroo said firmly, "And don't you forget it."

"Mr. Legs, what seems to be the situation?", Kitty asked.

Jake issued the agents to sit down.

"Twelve hours ago, our northern boarder was invaded by some kind of monsters of unnatural proportions. I'm sending the four of you to the last area that was attacked to see if you can find anything. Agent Flippers will give the case file on the way out."

The site was certainly a sight for Dudley, Kitty, Jeremiah and Iris to see. The site was located in the coastline where a vacation spot was hit by an attack.

"This the spot?", Dudley asked.

"Without a doubt.", Jeremiah stated as he checked the case file data he uploaded to his communicator, "Let's split and see if we find any clue to what occurred here."

"I'll take Kitty and see if we find something.", Dudley said quite confident.

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Dudley, I think you should pair with Jeremiah. You two seem distant and you need to work on your cooperation."

Dudley's face fell.

"Please Kitty?", he begged.

Dudley fell on his knees and had his dog face on( yes it was the Chameleon in disguise who did it in Doom-mates, but still) only this time Kitty wasn't falling for it. Jeremiah could tell and personally dragged Dudley off while Kitty followed Iris to another part of the site.

"Did you have to drag me?", Dudley whined after Jeremiah let go, "My pants have dirt stains, I'm hot and worn out."

Jeremiah smacked him across the face and Dudley stopped complaining.

"Thanks."

"No problem.", Jeremiah grouched( he was a little bit peeved), "Now start sniffing around and see if you get anything."

Dudley and Jeremiah started their investigation while Iris and Kitty did theirs.

"Find anything?", Kitty asked Iris.

"Judging by the damaged boards here, whatever attacked was pretty tough.", Iris reported, Also the ground indicates that claws were used either defense or offense."

About five minutes later, both teams met back at the entry of the site. Jeremiah held up a piece of debris that had one end broken while another was charred.

"What we have for clues is this: claw marks in the ground, debris charred.", Jeremiah stated, "Not much to go on."

Dudley wiped the front of his shirt and his palm was black and sticky. Kitty noticed and inspected closer.

"Engine based crude oil.", she said with concern, "Like the kind for car engines."

"Or used for machines.", Jeremiah stated, "And there's only one member of OMEGA who would use that kind of product."

The others nodded cause they knew who too: Dimitri Marcowski or Crimson Mongrel Zero's top scientist and machine engineer.

"And the claw marks?", Iris asked.

"Scythe blades for traction.", Jeremiah answered, "Makes better grip and better offense. We should report this."

They started to leave, but then Jeremiah jumped into a brush and clearly some fighting was going on. The other three came over to see Jeremiah come out with an iguana clearly roughed up carrying a laser cannon on one arm and had a metal club attached to it's tail.

"Looks like we have a hostage.", Jeremiah sneered.

As the agents drove off, Charles Komodo crawled out from rock face he was hiding on. He pressed a small gadget and his light brown scales returned to their original dark green.

"They actually took the bait.", he chuckled to himself with glee, "I can't wait to sssee how they react to the little gift I left them."

Charles took out a small crystal prism and called Crimson Mongrel.

"They took your decoy."

"Perfect.", Crimson snickered, "Although we may have been a little too careless. My android parts don't build themselves."

"Zero knows that.", Charles stated, "My men are already prepared to ssstrike again after we meet up with an old friend of mine. He'll be ssso helpful in our cause."

"Just don't mess up.", Crimson said harshly, "Zero's still sore about your Hawaii task ending in failure."

Charles flinched when he heard this. Cause he remembered it that's why. He hung up just as a crocodile came from a nearby river and walked up to him.

"Boss wishes to see ya.", the crocodile said with an oily tone.

Charles didn't even bother resisting. He followed the crocodile through the river til they came to a gloomy looking fishing wharf where other crocodiles were gathering. They noticed Charles, but did nothing as Charles and his escort came to the wharf house door and knocked. The door slid open and Charles saw some of his lizard mercenaries he had hired sharpening their claws, restocking their guns, or polishing their scales amid the mass covered floorboards and rotting walls. A fire crackled in the fireplace with a chair with it's back turned to Charles. Clearly someone was in it cause a scared green tail hung over one side with two mean looking alligators standing guard. There came a finger snap and the two guard gators turned the chair around to reveal another crocodile with a scar over one eye and dressed in dark shorts and shirt which made him look foreboding.

"Charles Komodo, my old friend.", the crocodile said smiling and revealing his teeth, "I sent my little errand runner to escort you to me so I can thank you personally for the aid you gave us over the Agents of ULTRA here."

"Glad to hear.", Charles answered, "Got the ssspecial delivery I requesssted?"

The crocodile waved his hand and the guard gators went over to a wall and picked up a tarp covered box.

"Fresh off the boat. Komodo, send my regards to Crimson. These were not hard to obtain, but then again it's not everyday that a member of OMEGA graces his presence to me."

Charles nodded in approval as his men packed up and took the box from the guard gators before leaving.

"Thanksss for the delivery.", Charles hissed, "I look forward to ssseeing our little renegade and his new sssidekick again."

Back at the Australian HQ, Jake looked over the report Dudley and Jeremiah had delivered to him.

"This evidence clearly shows that reptilian monsters were outfitted with advance weaponry and caused quite a stir.", he said quite severe, "Obviously the work of Charles Komodo."

Jeremiah looked equally concerned.

"Yeah, we thought as much. I remember one time that he had a foothold somewhere in the swamps of the inland. Maybe it's still there, but under new ownership. Definitely a place where criminals could swap stolen merchandise without the authorities knowing about it."

Jake put a couple files in front of Dudley and Jeremiah to read as he continued.

"We got a call from the Sydney research center shorty after you left.", Jake stated, "A metal coating said to be able to deflect vibrations was in development, but unfortunately it was broken into and the culprit stole the whole stock."

It was all in the report and Dudley looked confused.

"What would Charles want with this kind of material? He's not a scientist is he?"

"He's not.", answered Jeremiah, "But I have a feeling he's not getting it for himself. Jake, any data on how to counter this material."

"So far, the scientists who worked on it claimed that if the material was hit by massive electronic pulses, it could short out the vibration deflection temporarily. That gives us an edge, but we still don't know where it went. The more we wait around, the more we give the enemy an advantage."

Dudley and Jeremiah couldn't disagree with that. And that was when the alarm went off and man was it loud. The screen lit up to see the outside of the base certainly taking a pounding by massive reptiles and machines. Dudley, Jeremiah, Kitty, Iris and Jake didn't even bother to hesitate and bolted for the front of the base where a massive battle was going on. Jake's operatives were firing of rounds of bullets, missiles and even the kitchen sink( it's a massive size sink in case it didn't make sense). And what was attacking, giant iguanas, buff crocodiles, and even anacondas all armored with the material that Jake mentioned. Then Dudley's communicator beeped and Charles was on it.

"Well well, look who'sss here.", Charles hissed, "It's ssso nice to sssee you again after our Hawaii encounter."

"And we'll freeze you again til you get frostbite on your skeleton!", Dudley shot back and he hung up.

Now here is where things really got chaotic. Dudley and Kitty assaulted one side of the invading army while Jeremiah and Iris took the other. Jake ran back in either for supplies or something else. Dudley was trying to clobber an armored crocodile, but his punches only bounced off the metal plating. Just as the crocodile swung it's tail, Dudley jumped and then he heard a zap. He turned to see Jeremiah using lightning to counter the metal coating while Iris fired off freezing nitrogen to make the metal brittle and easily broken. Kitty saw this too and she and Dudley followed suit. Things were now going okay til They reached the center where Charles stood in his own armor.

"Ssso it's now down to you and me.", he sneered, "Thisss time, I'll be the victor."

"You realize you're outnumbered and outmatched.", Dudley said firmly, "Let me show you what I mean."

He tried to hurl a lightning bolt from his elemental device, but nothing came out.

"What's going on?", Dudley asked getting nervous.

"You wasssted power.", Charles grinned, "I let you wield it til you can't anymore which meansss you can't beat me."

Charles snapped his fingers and two geckos swiped Kitty and Iris out and away from Dudley and Jeremiah leaving them with the massive reptile.

"Shall we begin?", Charles asked flicking his forked tongue.

That's when Charles attacked. With his corrosive spit, strong scales now armor covered, and razor claws, things didn't look too good for Dudley and Jeremiah. Jeremiah managed to elude Charles' assaults, but Dudley not so much. And what was worse, a sound came from the side and they all turned to see Jake emerge with a mob of other kangaroos armed with electric pulse cannons.

"Hey, you big ugly brute!", Jake yelled, "Time for a little magnetic pulse!"

The mob fired a large electrical wave and Charles shuddered while his other reptiles fell over in agony. Seizing the opportunity, Dudley fired off an icy cold water splash with Jeremiah firing a flaming wall of scorching flames. Charles could tell he was losing so as his armor cracked and eventually fell off, he opened an infernal portal and tried an escape, but Jake jumped in front of the portal and with his tough legs, knocked the big lizard of his feet by kicking his face. Agent Flippers and a couple dingos then flung some special cuffs on Charles' legs, arms and mouth before loading him into an armored escort following other ones filled with his reptilian soldiers( still in agony). Kitty and Iris were recovered too after they fended off the geckos, they were kept at bay by other reptiles to prevent them interfering.

A short while later, Dudley and Kitty were dancing with the Australian agents with Jeremiah and Iris leading. It was late and what better way to celebrate than an authentic Australian party?

"Where did you go?", Dudley asked Jake.

"I got a silent lead on where Charles got that gear.", Jake explained, "He was getting it from a croc gang boss we've been trakin for a long while. Seems he was the one orchestrating the robberies which explains where Charles got the material. Luckily we discovered that magnetic fields work equally well on the material so we developed that wave cannon we used earlier to counter in case we ran out of electricity."

"Think you guys can handle things down here?", Jeremiah asked.

"Believe me mate, we got things managed here.", Jake assured, "Right now, let's boogie."

With emus, platypuses, kookaburras, dingos, and kangaroos getting down, this was one party that Jeremiah and Dudley knew they haven't known since Hawaii and even though they would leave tomorrow, for now it was time for fun. Just then Jake handed Jeremiah a microphone.

"I heard you like to rap."

Jeremiah smiled as the beat stared up and pressed a button on his buckle. Instantly his sneaking suit shifted to a jersey, shorts, socks and sneakers. Dudley followed suit and man did he look good.

"You know there's something you should know.", Jeremiah started.

"So we're gonna tell ya so.", Dudley added.

(Yes I based this segment of the rapping dog from "Titanic the Legend Goes On", I don't claim anything).


	29. Chapter 29

Dudley tossed and turned in his seat as the Tuffmobile flew through the clouds. Kitty was driving and Jeremiah and Iris( on Jeremiah's cycle) were flying alongside them.

"I can't believe you actually tried to out bounce Jake Legs.", Kitty said, "Kangaroos really are the original masters of pogo."

"I was in the moment.", Dudley argued.

"You also tried to out swim Agent Flippers, out laugh Agent Cackle( a kookaburra bird), and out sit Agent Emo(an emu).", Jeremiah added.

"Did we have to leave so soon?", Dudley whined, "I was starting to have fun."

"No time for that.", Jeremiah stated, "Dark Wolf got a disturbance in the Chinese provinces and we're the ones assigned to investigate."

"We're going to China now?", Dudley asked, "Awesome!"

"We're not on vacation.", Kitty said firmly, "The emperor remembered you and Jeremiah's assistance in the Japan and China trade conference and asked Dark Wolf to send us to him. We're passing over the Great Wall."

Dudley looked below and saw a colossal wall spreading far and wide. One of the ancient wonders of the world still standing and the landscape was a thing to see. As they neared what appeared to be the Emperor's palace, they landed at the base of the stairs where two fearsome looking shar-pei dogs stood guard.

"Why are we parking here?", Dudley asked.

"Sorry sir.", a guard stated( he overheard Dudley's question), "Vehicles are not welcome beyond this point. You must continue on foot."

Dudley groaned as he saw the long flights of stairs. Jeremiah and Iris disembarked without moment's pause and Dudley noticed Jeremiah shrink his cycle down to it's cube form.

"When is Keswick going to get the Tuffmobile to have that feature?", he thought to himself.

Kitty parked the car nearby and joined them on the stairs. It was a clear day with a nice gentle breeze, but Dudley fell over panting.

"Can't..go..on..like..this.", he wheezed.

"You only went up ten steps.", Jeremiah stated.

Inside, tall pillars decorated with traditional Chinese art held up the ceiling where a drawing of Asia's four holy beasts was( think Michelangelo's Chapel except it's Chinese). It didn't look well guarded, but with the room open like this, enemies would be easily delt with. On the other side of the room, atop another staircase, the Chinese emperor sat and for a Chow Chow dog, he certainly wore the fancy robe and head wear. When the agents got to the base of the stairs, Jeremiah and Iris bowed in respect with Kitty following. Dudley however was a little hesitant, but when he saw Jeremiah give him a look of concern, he bowed too. The emperor raised a hand and the agents rose.

"You called for us your majesty?", Jeremiah asked.

"I did.", the emperor stated, "Three powerful warlords are planning to take over the country and you four need to find them and stop them."

Just then, a messenger( a goose) flew in with a scroll and landed near the emperor.

"Forgive me your excellency.", he said as he handed the scroll over, "But I had to tell you that the northern provinces are requesting your audience. The leading member is awaiting for you."

The emperor rose and started to leave with the messenger.

"We won't let you down.", Jeremiah assured the emperor.

Dudley was almost ready to go crazy, but Jeremiah kept that in check til they left.

"I can't believe we're going to save China!", he yelled in excitement.

"It really is an honor.", Kitty answered.

As they were leaving the palace grounds and entered the neighboring community, they noticed a set of stands where merchants were selling things. From silk carpets to fancy housewares to decorations for holidays they had quite a lot of stuff to display. Dudley wanted to stop, but Jeremiah wouldn't let him. He knew too well that Dudley wasn't fit to be on his own and on an assignment I might add.

Jeremiah and Iris questioned a few pedestrians speaking in Chinese while Kitty kept Dudley nearby.

"Still no information to go on.", Jeremiah grumbled, "But I think we should get some lunch since it's midday."

That was all Dudley had to hear. They chose a shop nearby that seemed nice. There were promotion posters on the walls among the Chinese decorations. Each table sat in a large yard in front of a house that looked like it had two floors( ground and one more up) and the air was filled with spicy and tangy smells. Some customers were already eating and the noodles looked very tasty. As they took their seats, they heard a ruckus and they turned to see over the front counter where they got a good view of the kitchen. Unfortunately there was smoke billowing out and by the way it sounded, it wasn't good. The door on the wall beside the counter opened and two pandas( one red and the other black and white) came out wearing slightly sooty aprons and while the black and white panda carried a tray of orders, the red panda helped clear the way to tables where the orders were then placed. They had just finished when the smoke cleared away so a better view was there. A Chinese goose was working really fast, but every dish looked okay. When the pandas reached the agents table, they froze when they saw Jeremiah.

"Master Jackal?", they asked in unification.

Just then the whole place went silent as everyone looked in the agent's direction. Dudley looked perplexed.

"Master Jackal?", he asked Jeremiah.

"I once trained martial arts around here when I was undercover.", Jeremiah stated.

Jeremiah looked at the pandas who both looked like they were in a state of awe.

"So are you two going to take the order or just stand there gaping?"

Both pandas snapped out of their trance and quickly got a pad out.

"Welcome to Dragon Noddle shop. How can we serve you today?"

Kitty went with the carp style noodle dish, Iris chose the veggie based one, Dudley went with meat loader style( he sure loves his meat), but Jeremiah stayed silent.

"You not getting anything?", the red panda asked Jeremiah.

"I was wondering on who I have the honor of being served by.", Jeremiah stated.

"I'm Cho and he's Li.", the black and white panda said mentioning towards the red one, "Mr. Chan has us working here as waiters, but we heard so much about you. Like the time you fought that legendary battle with the phoenix to gain the spiritual form of it, and the time you-"

Li nudged Cho's knee and Cho stopped talking.

"Forgive us Jackal.", Li said apologetically, "It's just such an honor to have you here."

"It's fine.", Jeremiah said calmly, "I'll be ordering the black peppercorn base."

Li and Cho looked like Jeremiah was crazy, but they wrote it down and gave the order to Mr. Chang over the counter.

Shortly after that, Jeremiah tensed.

"Now what?", he asked.

Dudley was about to ask, but Jeremiah turned suddenly and caught a razor sharp dagger between his fingers only to send it at another one lodging both of them on opposite walls. The other customers got under their tables out of fear, but Jeremiah rose and turned towards the entrance.

"Hello Wuhan."

The daggers dislodged themselves and flew over to a monkey hanging by his tail on the entrance door. He wore silk pants and tunic both jet black with two belts covering his chest where numerous sharp projectiles were displayed. He caught both and sheathed them.

"Jeremiah Jackal.", he sneered, "It's been a while."

"And as I recall, I beat you.", Jeremiah snapped back.

Wuhan's dark eyes narrowed.

"Well now my fellow warlords and I are ready for a rematch."

"Took you long enough to do so.", Jeremiah added chuckling slightly, "Now get over here and show me how tough you really are."

Wuhan only twirled around the sign and leaped over a house nearby and vanished. Dudley looked at Jeremiah.

"Wuhan? Who's that?".

"One of our targets.", Jeremiah informed, "He's been trying to get the jump on me for a long time, but no luck."

Iris and Kitty didn't let their stance down.

"I don't think we're quite done yet.", Iris stated.

Jeremiah and Dudley looked to see four glowing purple spheres float into the area. Most customers could tell where this was going so they split( but they paid their bills on the way out). The spheres then shifted into near transparent purple lions who proceeded to engage. With the fight going on, Li and Cho watched from behind a table they flipped and used as a barrier. Cho looked in awe.

"I can't believe we get to see Master Jackal in action right in our own home."

Li just watched on.

"Some kind of amethyst ghosts.", he stated as he noticed that the punches, kicks and jabs the agents were throwing were passing through them.

"You mean Amethosts?", Cho asked.

Jeremiah then hopped back and made several hand signs.

"Rasindo Aveira!"

Almost immediately, Jeremiah's spirit animal( the phoenix) erupted in a wave of light bathing the whole area. The ghostly enemies were stunned, but not out. Dudley then summoned his own spirit animal( the white tiger) which then assisted Jeremiah's in fighting the amethosts( yeah, I'm getting into the thing). After that, the ghosts dispersed back into their ghostly sphere forms and floated off and the area looked pretty messed up. Luckily with four extra hands, the place was cleaned up much faster than Cho and Li cleaning it themselves.

From a grassy hilltop just outside of town, a lone lioness dressed in a kimono raised her paw and the glowing purple spheres slid into her sleeve.

"Well done my darlings.", she purred, "It's so nice you could help me after I was exiled from home because you thought I was weak and unbalanced. Well now I'm the one laughing."

With a fast pace of feet, she made her way to a camp where two other lioness were waiting( dressed as official bodyguards of course).

"Warlord Lin.", they said in unification.

Besides the already packed luggage( which wasn't very much), Lin rubbed her palms with special ointment while her bodyguards packed up the tent.

"Summoning my deceased family is getting harder now.", she thought to herself, "Luckily I can hold out long enough to finish what I started."

Just then, she herd a thump and she turned to see Wuhan standing outside the tent.

"Still using the same guise I see.", Lin said with a smile.

Wuhan put his palms together and his monkey form dissolved into the form of a great horned owl.

"You know I am. Jackal is in and by the look of things, he's got back up. We have very little time to get things underway."

Lin looked concerned.

"I know. I saw how they fought and felt their attacks. Luckily I used spectral forms so I didn't feel anything except their spirit animal attack. That was what caused my palms to scorch."

She showed Wuhan her bandaged paws and Wuhan nodded.

"Last time he did it, Jackal merely drove us off. This time he'll make sure we don't make a getaway."

Lin flinched for she remembered that time that's why.

"Hiei will want to hear about this. Wonder where he is."

"Told me had a matter to attend to.", Wuhan stated, "He said nothing else, but hopefully it will turn our battle in our favor."

Back at the noodle shop, Jeremiah and Dudley helped fix tables while Kitty and Iris cleared up the floor. Cho and Li were in the kitchen with Mr. Chan tidying up and clearly he wasn't happy.

"Did you have to fight in my restaurant?!", Mr. Chan snapped rather loudly, "This place has been in my family for three whole generations. Three generations! Then you two had to ruin everything with your kung fu and wreck the place!"

Cho and Li looked solemn. They knew Mr. Chan really liked his restaurant and whenever it got disturbed, he would get really worked up. Jeremiah and Dudley overheard and Dudley looked concerned.

"They going to be okay?", he asked.

"I'll explain and then we'll cover the damage when we're done.", Jeremiah said calmly.

"We?", Dudley asked, "I'm not paying for anything."

Jeremiah bonked Dudley on the head.

"You fought too and not to mention you called your spirit animal when I called mine. Which means your responsible for the damage too."

"Well, you don't have to hit so hard.", Dudley said harshly ans he rubbed his forehead.

As Kitty and Iris finished cleaning, Dudley and Jeremiah went to see Mr. Chan who seemed to have calmed down a lot.

"Mr. Chan, I'm sorry for all the damage we did and we fully intend on paying for repairs.", Jeremiah said calmly.

Mr. Chan just raised a wing.

"It's fine. I get a brawl in here now and then. Just not like this one so I overreacted a little. By the way Jeremiah, would you mind taking my boys with you?"

"Mr. Chan, you realize we're only being looked after.", Li put in.

"I know.", said Mr. Chan, "But it felt like we're a family after a while with you two. I'll pack your lunch for the road."

"Can I have extra?", Cho asked.

Mr. Chan looked assuring at Cho.

"I always do. Want to give me a hand?"

"We'll be outside waiting.", Jeremiah said as Mr. Chan, Li, and Cho went into the upper floor.

A short while later, Kitty and Iris were outside with Dudley and Jeremiah getting ready to leave when Cho and Li came out of the shop(which was fully repaired and cleaned) with travel packs on.

"You're both serious about coming?", Dudley asked.

Both pandas nodded, but Jeremiah looked concerned.

"We're going up against enemies who want us dead. They will kill you as well if you let them."

Cho and Li didn't look fazed.

"We can learn martial arts while we travel.", Cho suggested.

Jeremiah still looked unsure.

"I understand that you both want to come, but I can't let my mission intervene with your well being. If you're both coming, you follow orders, listen carefully, and no arguing. Understood?"

Both pandas smiled and nodded.

"Okay. You both can come."

Dudley and Kitty looked confused.

"What can they do?", Kitty asked.

"They can make our load less heavy.", Jeremiah stated, "Besides, their my students."

"Students?!", Dudley and Kitty asked together.

Jeremiah smiled.

"Why not? I'm a master martial artist so why not pass on knowledge?"

Dudley and Kitty were hesitant, but Iris not looking troubled confirmed that they had things under control. The group set out and traveled the Chinese countryside. It was nice to see the majesty and splendor of it up close and see farmers working their fields. As they scaled a hillside, Jeremiah heard Cho's stomach rumble.

"Okay, lunch break.", Jeremiah called.

The group set up a picnic and then Cho set his pack on the ground.

"Ow!"

Jeremiah was at the pack in seconds ready to strike, but Cho lifted the lid and Mr. Chan came out and straightened his back.

"What are you doing here?", Jeremiah said firmly.

"Getting a back ache.", Mr. Chan snapped, "Did you have to go over every rock? I consider myself mission critical."

Jeremiah relaxed, but still had his guard up.

"Yeah, we don't really need pedestrians along so-"

"What you think I can't learn to?", Mr. Chan asked., "I raised Cho and Li for all the years you were gone."

"Seriously?", Dudley asked as he noticed Cho and Li smiling nervously.

Jeremiah sighed heavily.

"Well it would be a shame to make you fly all the way back."

Cho and Li looked at Mr. Chan in awe.

"You can fly?!", they asked together.

"I'm a bird boys.", Mr. Chan said calmly.

Mr. Chan had brought some kitchen stuff with him, but since he took up most of Cho's pack, he had only a few knives and spoons. Luckily Iris and Kitty had made silverware from bamboo with Jeremiah and Dudley hammering rocks into plates. Cho and Li gathered herbs and the picnic could really begin.

To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

The mountains of China tended to get windy and quite unbearable, but that was common. Hiei clutched one rocky foothold after the other with his twin blades crossed on his back. For an rhino, he certainly looked intimidating. If his fierce armor over his fur coverings didn't do the job, his attitude would.

"Not much further now.", he muttered to himself, "Jeremiah may have returned, but with a little assistance from a friend, I've discovered a way to ensure that my defeat years ago will be nothing."

He paused a second to rub a hand( or hoof) across his broken horn. It used to be a symbol of his pride and prestige, but now it constantly mocked him for his defeat at Jeremiah Jackal's hands. His temper flared as he continued on.

"I'll get even with you Jackal!", he yelled into the windy gales, "I'll make sure you rue the day you dare stood against me!"

A while further, Hiei felt a difference in the rocky face.

"I'm here.", he thought wickedly.

He could plainly see that inside the cliff side was a balcony obviously an entry point to somewhere. Somewhere he was intending to find. With a strong lift, Hiei hoisted himself over the balcony side to see a door carved into the mountain. By the look of the runes and design, it was very ancient and very important looking.

"Looks like this is it.", Hiei snickered to himself.

He drew his twin blades from his back and focused. Slowly, the blades began glowing with chi energy. Hiei then thrust his blades into the door and the door cracked and finally crumbled into a dust pile.

"Now for what is inside", Hiei said to himself.

With his blades still glowing, he entered the dark tunnel. The air smelled of ages of mildew and rust, but Hiei just pressed onward. He knew what he came to find and he was sure it was here. Minding his step, he then came to a room filled with rusty looking machines of ancient origin and clearly still looking like they were waiting on being activated. Hiei just trod to the center of the room and stabbed his blades into the rune in the room center.

"Guardians of the vault!", he called out, "In the name of the true rulers of China, awaken and present your trial so I may pass!"

At first the rune he stood on lit up and then faded. Hiei looked around, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Pity.", he thought bitterly, "I was hoping it would still be here."

Just then, a wall nearby, cracked and slid open followed by moaning from the other side. Hiei grinned.

"Come on out.", he called, "I've been expecting you."

Cho and Li focused and practiced their martial artistry with Jeremiah who believed strongly on personally being the training opponent. Li and Cho were good, but Jeremiah proved they still had a long way to go. Dudley and Kitty watched as Iris helped Mr. Chan pack up the picnic.

"Don't close your eyes or look away.", Jeremiah instructed as Cho blocked a dust cloud Jeremiah kicked up, "You leave yourself open."

Li came up from behind, but Jeremiah was quick on his feet and wit ha spin caught Li off guard.

"Anticipate your opponent's movements and predict the next movement instantly.", Jeremiah stated as Li was fended off.

"Jeremiah sure knows how to train two students at one time.",Dudley stated obviously showing he's impressed.

"Well he is a master black belt in martial arts.", Kitty said as she observed as well, "I looked him up on a martial arts website and he's got a teaching diploma from the best schools of the craft."

After a couple more minutes, Jeremiah stood opposite of Cho and Li and then bowed in respect to each other.

"You're getting better.", Jeremiah said, "But clearly we need to work more on your teamwork. You almost got me on that decoy attack."

"How do you stay so calm in the fight?", Li wanted to know, "Cho and I got pretty worked up."

"Because I have inner peace.", Jeremiah stated, "Watch."

Cho and Li watched as Jeremiah placed a drop of water from a bottle he had nearby on his finger and held it there. Then after closing his eyes and placing the bottle back on the ground, Jeremiah swayed the drop from his finger to his palm to around his wrist to his other palm and then onto a small plant growing nearby which bent as the water drop seeped to the ground. Jeremiah then opened his eyes and saw Cho and Li paying close attention.

"Remember, before you conquer your enemy, you must conquer yourself."

Cho and Li bowed again.

"Yes sensei.", they said together.

Dudley looked perplexed.

"Sensei?", he asked, "What's that?"

"It's what a student calls the teacher.", Kitty told him.

"We're ready to go.", Iris called.

With everything packed up and everyone refreshed, the group got back together and continued on the road again.

The group traveled a long way, but along the way, Dudley began to wonder about Jeremiah and his relationship( Jeremiah's not his own) with Cho and Li.

"Jeremiah sure knows how to teach.", Dudley said to Kitty, "But it's like he's preparing them for a war or something. Why do they respect him so much?"

"That's because they look up to him.", Iris said( she was nearby, "It's because of Jeremiah that they survived a massacre."

That got Dudley and Kitty's attention.

"What happened?", Kitty asked.

"It was a long time ago. Back when Jeremiah was still under Zero's influence.", Iris stated, "Cho and Li were very young living in a unified village of pandas both giant and red. They lived simple lives treating each other like family."

"That sounds wonderful.", Dudley said.

"Dudley, pipe down.", Kitty instructed.

Iris continued after Dudley did.

"However, that was not ment to be. Far off in Wongmau City, Hiei was next in line for the throne, but he wasn't satisfied with any of it. A soothsayer foretold that if Hiei didn't change his ways, he would be defeated by a unity of Black, White, and Red. Hiei set out to change his fate, but all he did was seal it. Cho and Li's village was the place where Hiei believed that his enemies would come from. Zero had sent Jeremiah and the other two warlords to assist the slaughter, which they carried out without a second thought. But unknown to the others, Jeremiah had begun to question his orders and at that moment, Jeremiah betrayed Hiei and the warlords out of pride and anger of having to share the glory. Cho and Li were spared due to Jeremiah hiding them in his possessions believing he could forge them into his own disciples and taking them to a city far off and left them in an orphanage care. Years went by, and when Cho and Li were just little kids, Jeremiah returned. This time, Jeremiah was fighting Zero rather than siding with him. He adopted Cho and Li and in time, he told them the truth. Cho and Li were surprised that their teacher was someone who assaulted their home, but seeing Jeremiah was wanting to make amends, they forgave him. They were left in Mr. Chan's care due to Jeremiah having to return to Hades to complete the Underworld Civil War. But they never forgot him, and now the time to fulfill their fate is very soon."

Dudley and Kitty were quite shaken after that.

"So Jeremiah spared them so he could use them?", Dudley asked.

Iris nodded.

"He thought he would, but then he changed?", Kitty also put in, "I knew Jeremiah was bad before, but killing a village of innocent people? That just sounds pure evil."

Dudley and Kitty looked at Jeremiah who had a determined look on his face. He certainly looked like something big was going down and he wanted Cho and Li prepared for it.

As they journeyed on, they went passed a lot of places. Bridges going over vast valleys below, stormy mountain sides, and many more. When they traveled through a deep snow covered mountain side, Dudley, Kitty, and Cho pushed through. Li was on Cho's shoulder cause he was small, but Jeremiah and Mr. Chan were calmly walking along the top like it was ground level with Iris sitting comfortably on Jeremiah's back.

"How can you do that?", Dudley ask.

"Wolves have built in snowshoes.", Jeremiah said plainly.

Finally after a while, they walked through a thick mist and came to a door that looked like two Chinese dragons forming a Yin/Yang symbol.

"We're here.", Jeremiah said.

"This is where we were going?", Mr. Chan asked, "We travel miles from home, while three savage warlords are threatening all of China, just to get to a door?"

Jeremiah just smiled.

"We're getting help here."

Jeremiah then turned the Yin/Yang symbol between the dragons and the door slid open.

"Rats.", Mr. Chan muttered.

Behind the door was a frozen lake that looked pretty safe to cross. They did only to come to another huge doorway this time in traditional Chinese fashion. Everything was covered in thick mist like outside. Then the sun came out and the fog cleared away.

"Now you can "whoa".", Jeremiah said calmly.

Cho and Li did with Dudley and Kitty following. They were now standing outside a village of giant pandas with Red Pandas interacting as well. Some were lazing around in hammocks, some were walking around, some were even interacting with the children. Then one giant panda looked up and looked awestruck.

"Hey everyone, they're here!"

That was when the whole place came over to greet the group, until they stopped a short ways breathing heavily( the giant pandas that is).

"What happened?", Dudley asked.

"Panda asthma.", Iris said plainly, "Giant pandas don't exercise much."

After the giant pandas caught their breath, they resumed coming over to greet the group.

"Hi everyone.", Jeremiah said, "I want to introduce my friends to you all."

After everyone said hello, they really got acquainted.

"Everyone, let us feast in honor of Cho and Li returning home.", Jeremiah declared.

The whole group went wild and the giant pandas began rolling down a steep hillside with Red pandas riding.

"What are they doing?", Dudley asked.

"Giant pandas don't walk. They roll.", Jeremiah stated as he demonstrated with Iris riding on him like the others were. Dudley and Kitty tried also, but they had difficulty. Cho and Li got it right away. They made it to a large banquet table filled to the edge wit hall kinds of Chinese food. Dumplings, stir fry, noodles, and a bunch of other stuff. Mr. Chan helped out with the food management while Jeremiah talked with Dudley.

"Where's the help?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah's smile didn't fade.

"I wanted to show Cho and Li this before we left.", he stated, "They have something that can help us out. But for now, why not have a little fun?"

That was all Dudley had to hear. If there was one thing these pandas had a knack for, it was trowing a great celebration. There was no end to the music, dancing and all the food to taste. It was all wrapped up with a ribbon dance with a red panda winking at Li. Li looked nervous, but he blushed a bit.

"Looks like someone has another making goo-goo eyes at him.", Jeremiah said to Dudley.

Cho and Li certainly were having fun and it was soon dark and everyone was ready to turn in. Kitty and Iris helped Cho and Li find a place to settle in, but Jeremiah however stayed awake. Dudley came over to him.

"So what is it we need here?", he asked.

"I'll show you.", Jeremiah said, "Follow me."

Jeremiah led Dudley through the village til they came to a house by the mountainside. After opening the door, Dudley came into a room filled with scrolls. Jeremiah pulled a case of pure jade from a shelf and opened it to reveal a scroll written in scarlet ink. Luckily Jeremiah could read Chinese so he knew what it was. It even had illustrations of pandas preforming a technique of using chi and finding inner peace. Dudley looked at Jeremiah.

"This is it?", he asked sounding disappointed, "I thought we were here for a weapon or something."

"This is a weapon.", Jeremiah said calmly, "It teaches what Cho and Li have to learn to fulfill their destiny and avenge the fallen that Hiei has slaughtered."

Jeremiah rolled the scroll up and put it back into it's case which he then sealed again.

"We best not let Cho and Li hear this til tomorrow.", he said, "I'll break it to them."

Dudley nodded. He knew Jeremiah's word was a promise.

The very next day, Dudley woke on his cot and overheard talking. He got up and dressed himself as best he could while Kitty was clearly already dressed.

"Took you long enough to wake up.", she said, "Then again, being lazy is one of your traits."

Dudley didn't disagree with that. He wasn't very helpful around TUFF HQ, and he often was considered the most unmotivated slacker in Petropolis, but he ment well.

"Did Jeremiah break the ice?", he asked.

"Well he sure sounds like he is.", Kitty said.

Kitty and Dudley went outside and sure enough Jeremiah was there talking with Cho and Li with all the other pandas around and Iris at his side. They came over to see Jeremiah take out the scroll he had the other night before facing everyone else.

"Good people, we thank you for your hospitality and we assure you that Hiei and the warlords will finally be stopped. Cho and Li will be prepared to finally avenge the fallen and restore peace to the land. May the holy beasts of Asia watch over you and protect you."

The crowd applauded as Dudley and Kitty made their way to Jeremiah and Iris.

"Ready for this?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley and Kitty both gave a salute.

"Yes sir."

Just as the group turned to leave, Mr. Chan came running out and clearly in distress.

"You're leaving again?! We just got here and now you're going off to fight a trio of evil warlords?!"

"Mr. Chan, they have to.", Jeremiah stated calmly, "They're the Dragon Warriors. It's their fate to save China and my group is ment to help them.."

Mr. Chan still looked unsatisfied.

"I still say I should come along."

Jeremiah was about to argue, but then Cho and Li stepped in.

"Mr. Chan, we appreciate you looking after us.", Cho said, "But Jeremiah's right. Li and I need to stop Hiei, Wuhan, and Lin from taking over China."

"And if we don't stop them, who will?", Li put in.

Mr. Chan clearly got the point, but he still looked pretty upset.

"I just don't want to lose you two.", he said full of concern.

"Mr. Chan, I won't let anything bad happen to them.", Jeremiah promised, "You have my word as a martial artist and as a friend."

Mr. Chan was still reluctant, but finally even he could see that this was beyond him so he gave in.

"Just be careful out there.", he told Cho and Li.

With their group back together(minus Mr. Chan), they set out again into the mountain pass where snow was around all year long.

"Geez it's so cold up here.", Dudley said as he rubbed his hands together to warm them.

Kitty looked at him and smiled.

"I'm a bit chilly too, but it's natural."

Just then, Jeremiah paused and the group stopped.

"Why are we stopping?, Cho asked.

Jeremiah said nothing, he just stood there looking around.

"Jeremiah, what's up?", Dudley asked.

"Shh.", Jeremiah said quietly.

A strong wind kicked up causing a wall of wind and snow to form. The sound of steel slicing rocks was heard as a pair of glowing eyes formed through the wall. Jeremiah got into a fighting stance with the rest following.

"Hiei.", Jeremiah sneered.

Hiei came through the wall and it died down with his twin blades out.

"I come back after retrieving my prize and my next one comes right in front of me.", he said coldly, "Well it has been a long time. But this time, will be different."

"Yeah right.", Dudley said out loud, "You and what army?"

Hiei said nothing. He just raised his blades and they started to glow. That was when an entire army of glowing clay soldiers started rising out of the snow behind him. Wave after wave appeared making the white mountainside turn green. Jeremiah looked at Dudley still sneering.

"You had to ask that question didn't you?"

Hiei gave a war cry and charged with his army following.

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

Now this is where things got very chaotic. With an entire army led by a maniacal chi using rhino, Dudley and Jeremiah certainly felt uneasy. True they had Kitty, Iris, Cho and Li with them, but the odds were still the same. It was four secret agents and two pandas against an entire army of terracotta warriors infused with chi. Not to mention Hiei leading the hoard with his twin blades out. Still they prepared for battle.

"Prepare yourselves.", Jeremiah instructed, "It's going to be a long tough one."

"Against all that?!", Dudley asked in shock, "Are you insane?! We'll be killed before-"

Kitty smacked Dudley across the face to shut him up.

"Just get ready to fight already!", she snapped.

That shut Dudley up alright, but Cho and Li were still looking pretty nervous. But then, Cho and Li both looked up at a towering peak with a ton of snow covering it. They looked at each other and smiled. They both had the same idea as they leaned close to Jeremiah and whispered something into his ear. Jeremiah then brightened.

"Let's do it. Dudley and I will counter them and give you the time you need. Kitty and Iris will help out."

Dudley's ears perked up.

"What are we doing now?", he asked.

Jeremiah pulled out a small device from his belt and tossed it to Cho and Li who ran forward with it. He followed with Dudley, Kitty and Iris following. Cho pressed the button on the device and it then it folded and shifted into a Chinese style cannon. Li stood on it's side aiming it while Cho got it into the right angle. Just when it looked like they were ready, they saw Hiei charging them and the way he looked, even Jeremiah would feel a little intimidated. Hiei must have saw what they were doing cause he hurled both twin blades their way. Cho had just lit the fuse as Jeremiah and Dudley intercepted the blades which boomeranged back to Hiei who paused as the cannon fired only mere inches from his face.

"You missed him?!", Dudley said in a dither, "How could we miss?! He was right there in-"

This time, Jeremiah smacked him.

"Just shut your mouth and start running!"

The cannon Cho fired hit the peak's side causing a massive avalanche plummeting the whole terracotta army and quickly coming towards them. Hiei looked back and then back to his enemies running away and sneered.

"You think that will put a pause on me?", he asked, "I'll say you all got guts, but I was only demonstrating what you'll be really fighting. As much as I'd love to evade this avalanche and finish you, I got other places to be."

Hiei put his blades away and made a couple hand signs which caused a Chinese symbol to appear beneath him and then he vanished away as the symbol vanished too.

Now things went downhill fast. Dudley, Jeremiah and the rest managed to get on to a large outcrop of boulder in the ground as the massive wave of snow fell over the terracotta warriors and burying them. The waves of white flowed around the rock like a cold waves of frozen water. Jeremiah looked puzzled cause he overheard Hiei as they fled.

"He said he had other places to be."

Dudley looked perplexed also.

"And where did Wuhan and Lin go? They didn't show up when Hiei did."

Kitty and Iris nodded.

"So where could he have gone?", Kitty asked.

Then Jeremiah snapped his fingers.

"He's going after the emperor. If we hurry we might get there in time."

"Get where?", Cho asked.

"The Imperial City.", Jeremiah stated, "The emperor is going to make an appearance at the festivities there so Hiei and the other two warlords could be heading there now."

Dudley looked around the place now covered with deeply in snow.

"And how are we going to get there?", he asked, "We'll sink in this snow and-"

At that moment, large sleds came sliding down the mountainside. And who was in these sleds you might ask? Mr. Chan and the pandas from the secret village. They slid to a stop in front of the rock and Mr. Chan was at the lead.

"Need a lift?", he asked.

Jeremiah smiled.

"Mr. Chan, I would normally tell you to leave, but in this case, I'm willing to make an exception."

Mr. Chan looked satisfied as the group got into the sleds. Giant pandas gripped the sides and with a massive heave, the sleds started sliding down again slowly gaining speed. Dudley threw his arms in the air( hey it was like a roller coaster). Jeremiah however held on to the sides like most of the group, but Cho joined Dudley in arm raising.

"Mr. Chan, what made you come here?", Jeremiah asked.

"What was I supposed to do? Make noodles all day?", Mr. Chan asked, "Besides, I convinced the other pandas to help out. We're gonna need a lot of help against those bullies."

Jeremiah would have argued, but he thought it best not to crush Mr. Chan's optimism so he kept quiet.

Outside the Imperial City on a ledge far off, Hiei breathed heavily as Wuhan and Lin came up to meet him from behind.

"Wearing out your chi are we?", Lin asked.

Hiei just snorted.

"It's just hard to control so much containment at one time.", he sneered, "But I'll be able to soon enough."

Wuhan didn't look to sure.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Hiei took a glowing jade amulet out from under his breastplate and held it out.

"Took a little time to take out the protector, but he fell to me as easily as anyone would."

"Including Jeremiah?", Lin asked.

The next thing Lin knew, Hiei had one of his twin blades with it's point just milometers from her neck.

"Never...compare...Jackal...to...me.", Hiei snarled as he took his blade away.

Lin rubbed he neck.

"I only ment to caution you.", she assured him, "That terracotta could be useful in our struggle-"

"It wasn't the army I intended to use.", Hiei stated cutting Lin off, "I was after something else. And now I can use it against our foes."

Wuhan and Lin stepped back as Hiei got to his feet again and put the amulet back under his breastplate. Hiei then lifted both twin blades which glowed fiercely and then died away.

"Lin, some scouts if you will."

Lin stepped forward and drew a hand from inside her kimono. Instantly, violet flames flickered out around her hand and then slid outward and shifted into the amethyst phantasms she used.

"Go forth my sisters.", Lin ordered, "Go now and ensure the fall of the emperor."

Without a sound, the phantasms flew off silently and faded into the shadows. Wuhan then flipped his wings and made hand signs( or wing signs I should say) and his eyes glowed topaz.

"The emperor will be vulnerable very soon.", Wuhan stated.

Wuhan was using an enhanced eyesight that allowed him to see things or people far off and through walls. Hiei stood and pressed his hands into the ground and chi leaked from his eyes and started forming a design into the earth. It was just a line at first, but Wuhan and Lin knew that this was no ordinary art. Hiei was bringing the real threat to the city and soon all of China would kneel before them.

As the sleds slid down the mountainside, Jeremiah tensed.

"You alright?", Iris asked.

"We have to hurry.", Jeremiah said quickly, "The emperor is in danger."

Luckily for them the Imperial city was in sight and clearly everything seemed fine, but Dudley and Jeremiah could feel something was a miss. When they reached near the Imperial gates, they noticed some fancy carts going in. Obviously a celebration was going on, but security would be tight. As they drew closer to the gate, Kitty and Iris noticed something: a cart full of kimonos and fancy dresses. Jeremiah saw them and looked perplexed.

"What are you thinking?", he asked.

Iris and Kitty both smiled.

A short while later, Kitty and Iris came out of a dressing tent nearby in fancy kimonos, Jeremiah came out in his, but Dudley, Cho and Li remained inside. They had the separated from the other pandas who went off to ensure any signs of suspicious activity.

"Okay you three what's the hold up?", Jeremiah asked harshly.

"We feel silly.", Dudley said from behind the tent flap.

"Come on.", Kitty said firmly, "Do it for the emperor and all of China."

There came a sigh, then Dudley, Cho and Li came out single file in woman's dresses and geisha makeup. Jeremiah tried hard not to laugh, and Dudley frowned.

"Why are we the ones wearing these?", he asked.

Jeremiah restrained himself and put his game face on.

"Just follow us and have your fans ready."

Of course, Jeremiah and the others made walking in these clothes look simple, but Dudley kept stumbling a bit to get the hang of it although he still complained.

"It keeps riding up.", he whined as he tried adjusting his sash around his waist.

Jeremiah silenced him with a look as they got near the gate. The guards looked at them kind of like they were crazy, but they let them pass anyway. As they got through the crowd, a scream rang out through the place. More screaming followed and glowing lights covered the sky. Everyone looked up and an enormous glowing green fireball erupted above the emperor's palace illuminating the whole place. In the center, Hiei, Wuhan and Lin stood side by side as the flames swirled forming Chinese dragons which began to attack. Jeremiah, Dudley and the rest lept into the fray as above, Hiei watched.

"Keep them busy.", he instructed, "I'll get our prize."

Hiei vanished into a glowing sphere and flew into the palace and Jeremiah noticed.

"We got to get in there.", he called.

But that was better said than done. With all these Chinese dragons to deal with, they had their hands full.

Then as if Heaven itself answered, a barrage of cannon fire went off clearing off the dragons. The group turned to see Mr. Chan and all the pandas that came in the sleds firing off one round after the next.

"Go for it!", Mr. Chan yelled out, "We got this!"

The group didn't have to be told twice. With the dragons distracted and now Dudley, Cho and Li out of their dresses and in their normal attire( Jeremiah, Iris and Kitty followed), they went sped off toward the emperor's palace only to be intercepted by Wuhan and Lin.

"You go no further.", Wuhan sneered.

Jeremiah and Dudley got into a fighting stance with Kitty and Iris following.

"Cho, Li.", Jeremiah said, "We'll take these two while you deal with Hiei."

Cho and Li looked unsure.

"Why, we want to stay and fight with you.", Li said.

"This is our part.", Jeremiah answered, "Hiei is you real target. We'll catch up as soon as these two are-"

"Oh give it a rest!". Lin shouted as she fired a purple fire stream their way.

The group dodged, and Cho and Li both knew Jeremiah wasn't going to change his mind. Jeremiah and Iris both went for Wuhan while Dudley and Kitty took Lin. Lin removed her kimono dress to reveal battle armor women would wear and took out a fan which extended three sharp blades when it fanned out. As Cho and Li ran past the two fighting groups, Jeremiah threw the jade scroll case to them which Cho caught.

"Use that!", Jeremiah said as he deflected one of Wuhan's dagger feathers, "It will help out."

Cho and Li ran off and both groups backed off for a quick breath.

"Not bad.", Lin stated as she dusted off a shoulder, "But Hiei should be at the emperor's guard by now."

"Tell me Jeremiah.", Wuhan said as he rubbed his beak, "Why is it you killed a whole village but spared two infants?"

Jeremiah's expression darkened.

"I'll tell you both when my team finishes you."

Though each pair had one adversary, the fights were even. Wuhan engaged in his regular illusion assault while Lin conjured amethyst shades to ward of attacks. Jeremiah and Dudley both put their hands together.

"Rasindo Aveira!"

With an eruption of gold colored chi, Dudley and Jeremiah's spirit animals( the tiger and the phoenix) appeared above them and ready to rumble.

Cho and Li ran for a bit, but then Cho paused due to panda asthma. Li looked down.

"We're no going to get to the emperor at this rate."

Then Li brightened.

"Hey Cho, can you roll into a ball?"

Cho quickly caught on and handed Li the scroll case before he did. Li jumped on and started to roll. With the new speed, they were making great progress. Li watched the booms and light flashes behind them for a bit, then remembered to look ahead. At the palace steps, they looked back the way they came.

"You think Jeremiah's okay?", Cho asked.

"I think he can handle his own.", Li said plainly, "We better hurry, Hiei isn't going to rest until we recover or anything."

Cho couldn't disagree with that. They bounded up the stairs and Cho only crawled up at the three quarter mark.

"I really...got to stay...off...the food.", Cho huffed as they got to the top of the stairs.

Li just helped Cho up and they set off again. The faint sound of blades slicing stone reached their ears and they followed to the emperor's room where they saw Hiei with both his blades out and near the emperor clearly in a bad mood.

"I begin to grow tired of your ignorance.", Hiei sneered.

The emperor didn't flinch.

"You should not be so fast to claim victory."

Hiei's expression darkened further.

"Then you'll kneel in death!"

Hiei lifted his blades, but Li quickly threw a small pebble under Hiei's foot as he stepped forward causing him to stumble and the emperor to get away safely. When Hiei gained his footing, he saw Cho and Li and smiled wickedly.

"Do you two think you're going to fight me? The one who butchered your families right before your eyes?"

Cho and Li just looked ready to fight.

"Fine.", Hiei stated as he readied his blades, "Let's do this."

Now here is where a real fight took place. Clearly Cho and Li were over their heads cause Hiei was wielding chi infused blades and they had tried many maneuvers only to end up in failure. As Li got hit into a pillar, he dropped the scroll case which opened and the scroll unrolled. Li saw the end and wondered. He turned to see Cho bound and on his knees and Hiei standing nearby to deliver a death strike. Li put his hands together as the scroll displayed as he ran forward. Just as Hieie began to swing his blade down, Li got in front of Cho and put his now glowing hands out causing a glowing barrier to form deflecting Hiei's blade and freeing Cho. Cho got to his feet as Li did the hand movement again and this time he followed.

"I will not be stopped here.", Hiei sneered as he got to his feet, "Not by a couple off-"

"Chitty chitty chat chat.", mocked both Cho and Li, "Chit chat."

Hiei charged and Cho and Li put their arms forward to unleash twin Chinese dragons in a spiral attack which met Hiei and there was a great explosion of light. When the light faded, Hiei lay on the ground with both his blades broken and in defeat. Cho and Li accompanied the emperor outside where Jeremiah, Dudley, Kitty, and Iris stood. They looked a little roughed up, but they were okay. The sky had cleared up of the glowing green chi and everything looked normal again with all the pandas filling the place with all who came back. Jeremiah looked pleased.

"Looks like the unity of black, white and red prevailed."

Cho and Li smiled back just as Mr. Chan came in from behind clearly out of breath.

"Do you have...any idea...what it...was like out there?", he wheezed.

Cho and Li looked at him still smiling.

"Told you we'd be okay."

A/N: This three part episode is based off "Kung-Fu Panda". I don't claim anything. All rights go to Dreamworks.


	32. Chapter 32

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your handsome and witty captain speaking.", Dudley said as he held up an imaginary microphone to his mouth, "If you look to your left you'll see clouds shaped like clouds."

"Dudley, could you please be quiet?", Kitty asked him, "I'm finding it hard to drive with you talking like that."

Dudley looked hurt.

"But I get bored very easily.", he whined.

"Then have a conversation with someone and stop whining.", Jeremiah snapped as he pulled his cycle to the Tuffmobile's side.

Dudley and Kitty were driving their car( in flight mode) through the sky with Jeremiah and Iris riding alongside them in Jeremiah's cycle( also in flight mode).

"Did we really have to leave?", Dudley asked, "Cho and Li really wanted to spend more time with us."

"They will.", Jeremiah stated, "But for now, there are other places in the world that need us."

Kitty nodded, but looked concerned.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?", she asked Jeremiah.

"They'll be fine.", Jeremiah said, "If they can take out a warlord bent on domination of a country, they can handle a bunch of things. But Zero isn't going to take this one laying down."

Dudley and Kitty got that point. Zero was certainly not someone they wanted to ignore. There was no telling what that hell hound had up his sleeve. Dudley looked down at the ocean and looked bored.

"Are we home yet?", he asked.

"We get there when we get there.", Jeremiah stated calmly.

It was a clear starry night, and Dudley felt a little drowsy. The two groups had been flying over the Pacific Ocean for a almost a whole day which ment they would arrive home by tomorrow morning. Iris had already drifted off to sleep as she held on to Jeremiah's waist and Dudley reclined his chair so he could lay down.

"Sure is a beautiful night.", he said as he observed the full moon, "Does anyone mind if I fly around a bit?"

Jeremiah looked unsure.

"It's pretty late. But if you're going to fly, at least I should be alongside you."

Jeremiah pulled up close to the car's side and as Dudley rolled his window down, Jeremiah carefully slipped Iris into the car seat. Dudley got in the back so he could help Iris get comfortable. Iris didn't open her eyes, but Jeremiah knew she was going along with it. After that, Dudley stood up and extended his wings only to get blown off(the top off the Tuffmobile was down)and clearly he was having a little trouble.

"Hold on there tough guy.", Jeremiah said as he got off his cycle and it shifted into a tiny metal cube he put in his pocket, "I'm coming."

Jeremiah extended his own wings and flew over to help Dudley get his balance out. Afterward, they were both flying alongside the Tuffmobile on nothing but air.

"Oh this feels great.", Dudley sighed as the wind blew through his fur, "It changes your perspective when you're up this high."

Jeremiah smiled.

"It sure does."

Jack ducked behind a dumpster as he patched up his bleeding wrist. Obviously he was in a chase due to his TRIPLE status.

"I can't be seen around here anymore.", he muttered to himself, "Zero knows I'm onto his latest plan."

Just then, the dumpster exploded filling the whole area with thick smoke and Jack was thrown into a nearby wall. Luckily, he had good reflexes and managed to jump off the wall and get into a standing position again. Through the smoke, a flaming shot fired and Jack ducked as it went over his head and it burst on the wall behind him. Jack then heard a gun cock. Quick as a wink, he looked around and saw a fire escape which he scaled on quite fast(hey, his life was on the line here). Several shots fired off which burnt part of the ladder to cinders and Jack almost fell off one, but he was a good agent cause he had his grappling gun with him. He had lept over the rooftop and hid behind an air duct breathing heavily. That's when he heard the sound of metal heeled boots hitting the roof and more gun cocks.

"I don't know how much more I can take.", Jack thought, "I'm already out of ammo and my company is loaded to the brink."

"Hey traitor why don't you come out and play?"

Jack saw the edge of the roof not far away, but he would be out in the open. As the sounds of footsteps came closer, his heart beat faster. What to do, what to do? Closing his eyes, Jack bolted towards the roof edge and barely missed a flaming shot as it went by his face. He had barely made it over to the next roof and hid behind yet another air duct as a couple more shots fired at him missing him both times, but just barely.

"Got to get somewhere safe.", Jack muttered quietly to himself.

Breathing heavily, he bolted yet again and slid this time into an open window of an apartment building under the roof's edge. Nobody was home, or the residents were asleep. Jack pulled down the window and shut the curtains before ducking below the sill. Jack quieted his breathing, but his heart was beating fast as he heard the sound of the wall getting griped. A dark shadow came across the window and hovered there for a while. Jack felt sweat dripping down his brow. The shadow the slid out of sight, but Jack didn't budge.

"I better wait a bit in case they come back.", he thought to himself.

It was going to be a long night.

The sun rose on a chilly morning as the Tuffmobile landed on TUFF HQ's rooftop. They had a landing pad there so Kitty parked the car and got out with Iris following. Shortly after they did, Jeremiah flew down with Dudley sound asleep on his back.

"Did you carry him all the way back?", Kitty asked.

"Not really.", Jeremiah stated as he slid Dudley from his back and into Kitty's arms, "Started getting drowsy as we flew over San Francisco so I volunteered to carry him the rest of the way."

Dudley started awakening as Jeremiah landed on the rooftop and folded his wings into his back. Dudley's wings were already folded back in obviously, but when he was awake enough to stand, Kitty set him down.

"How cold is it here?", Dudley asked as he shivered.

Jeremiah checked a thermometer on the wall near the entry door.

"It should be getting ready to snow very soon."

There was a thick cover of clouds and frost was lining the steel so the group went back in as the Tuffmobile got lowered inside from the hatch on the door. As they got inside, it was certainly much warmer inside.

"Good to be home.", Dudley sighed as the group got to the main room.

"Yeah.", Kitty added, "And in time for December."

As the foursome got into the main room, Herbert was there and he was the first to meet them.

"Where have you been? Things were getting pretty intense with you two gone."

"Sorry Chief.", Kitty apologized, "We got called in for a mission in China after we got finished in Australia."

Herbert only looked concerned.

"Well, while you were gone, Snaptrap stole some metal girders from the Petropolis foundry, Chameleon stole a satellite connection system, and Birdbrain stole some aviation rockets from the space station."

"Why would they take those?", Dudley asked.

"We don't know.", Herbert said, "But you two need to find them and find out what's going on."

He paused a minute as he noticed Jeremiah and Iris standing nearby.

"Would you two be helping us out?", he asked.

"Well we have nothing else to do unless Dark Wolf calls us.", Iris stated.

"So I guess we're in.", Jeremiah said with a smile.

Dudley groaned.

"Aw man, not another mission now. I didn't even get-"

Jeremiah smacked him on the back of the head.

"We'll get breakfast on the way there.", Jeremiah stated firmly, "And no dessert."

Dudley rubbed the part of his head where Jeremiah smacked him.

"Did you have to hit so-"

He paused as he noticed Jeremiah giving him a look that looked as if he was daring Dudley to finish the sentence he was starting.

"Never mind."

"Thought so.", Jeremiah said calmly.

Down inside an abandoned warehouse, Snaptrap and Chameleon fiddled with the stuff they took while Birdbrain did some programming on a laptop computer hooked up to the device the stuff was being built into.

"Why is Zero having us build this thing again?", Snaptrap asked as he lined a circuit board to place.

Birdbrain looked insulted. He was just happy Snaptrap was wearing his special gloves on since Snaptrap could now cause things to rot and decay at mere touch.

"We're using the satellite connection system to hack into the the satellite security. After that's disabled, we use the rockets I took from the space station to got our new laser into place."

"And this laser is for what exactly?", Chameleon asked as he shifted his hand into a wrench to tighten a few bolts.

"To blow Petropolis off the face of existence.", Snaptrap stated.

"Well put.", Birdbrain said coldly, "Now I'm typing in the last bit of programming so it can latch itself up without us being there."

"I don't recall Zero giving us this instruction.", Chameleon stated as he shifted his hands back to normal, "I thought this was a personal project we were doing to get on Zero's good side."

"Does Zero even have a good side?", Snaptrap asked.

Birdbrain and Chameleon looked unsure.

"I don't think he does.", Birdbrain stated.

Just then there came a knock on the warehouse door. Chameleon went to answer it as Birdbrain finished programming. He had just got to the door when the door swung open and he got pulled outside. Birdbrain and Snaptrap paused a minute when they heard fighting going on outside. Just as they reached the door, Chameleon came back through the door obviously beaten up pretty bad. That only ment that a certain twosome was back. And they were right as Dudley and Kitty came in from the door with their blasters drawn.

"You three are under arrest for theft of materials.", Kitty stated.

That only ignited Birdbrain and Snaptrap to engage in battle. Snaptrap had removed his gloves so now the agents had to be extra careful. Luckily Jeremiah and Iris also joined and I think we all know what came next.

After all that, Dudley and Kitty drove back to TUFF just as something fell onto the windshield. They looked up and sure enough, it was starting to snow. Jeremiah and Iris were driving alongside them on Jeremiah's cycle and they saw it too.

"Looks like winter is finally showing up.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley noticed Jeremiah didn't look as enthusiastic as he did and he started wondering.

"You okay J?", he asked Jeremiah.

"Dark Wolf called.", Jeremiah said, "He wants me to pick up Dorian at TUFF and then my team has to go back to ULTRA."

Dudley's heart sank.

"How come?"

Jeremiah knew right then and there that he had to explain this carefully.

"Dudley, my team and I really like to hang with you, but we're still agents of ULTRA and our duty comes first above all else. I know this is hard for you to understand, but don't feel too bad. We'll be back faster than you think."

Dudley felt better, but only a bit. They pulled up to TUFF where Dorian was waiting with Keswick.

"Do you really have to go?", Keswick asked Dorian( yes Keswick has his special collar on).

"Sorry Keswick.", Dorian said with a sigh, "My place is with ULTRA. But our teams will always be close friends."

Kitty noticed Keswick looked a little teary eyed as Dorian got into a passenger car on Jeremiah's cycle side and the whole thing shifted into flight mode and took off with Jeremiah's whole team waving back. They waved back too, but Dudley and Keswick still looked really down. Kitty parked the car in the parking lot and she took Dudley and Keswick inside. Herbert was in the main room and he noticed this.

"What's with them?", he asked Kitty.

"Jeremiah's team got called back to ULTRA.", Kitty said, "Luckily we thwarted the bad guys before they did."

Herbert looked unsure.

"So why are Agent Puppy and Keswick so down in the dumps?"

"They got the hang of having Jeremiah's team around.", Kitty stated.

Just then, Kitty had an idea.

"Chief, can we go visit ULTRA for a bit?"

Dark Wolf stood staring at the three large screens filled with data and such when his top team came into the room and gave a salute as he turned to face them.

"You called for us?", Jeremiah asked.

"I did indeed.", Dark Wolf answered, "We have a situation."

Two screens went down leaving one screen up and it displayed a calender as Dark Wolf continued.

"As we are aware, the Petropolis election is set to be after this month. Until then the candidates will have their campaigns and such. Which brings us to this individual."

The calender on the screen faded and a photo of a zebra in a business suit and tie.

"This is Mr. Stan Walker. President of Walker Corporation."

Several newspaper adds came up as Dark Wolf continued on.

"Two years ago he built a research facility claiming to the public that it was going to research city alternatives and pedestrian safety. His last sighting was a charity event where he deposited seven million dollars for the Petropolis Red Cross. How he got that kind of money we don't know, but what he's doing to get people's votes is working. He's already got a large group of supporters and he's aiming for Petropolis in a matter of days."

"So how do we get involved?", Dorian asked.

Dark Wolf's expression darkened.

"Because we have reason to believe he's not just making machines in that facility of his."

The screen now showed a blueprint of a large structure clearly used for testing and experimenting. Dorian instantly went into detail.

"Judging by the layout of the structure.", he stated, "This kind of building would be holding some kind of weapon that clearly Mr. Walker wants nobody to know about. Can we get a three dimensional scan?"

"We've already tried.", Dark Wolf stated, "Something's blocking our readings. So when Mr. Walker gets to Petropolis, if anything strange happens I want you to report it to me asap."

"Will do sir.", Iris assured

Dark Wolf turned around.

"You're dismissed."

Dudley slumped as he walked up to his house. Herbert wouldn't let him go visit Jeremiah for some reason and since it was late in the day, Herbert decided to let everyone go home early.

"I wonder why Jeremiah had to leave so soon.", Dudley thought to himself, "Sounded very important if Dark Wolf wanted to see him personally instead of just sending a communication like he normally would."

He had just opened the door when Peg came over.

"Oh hi Dudley, how was your trip?"

Dudley just sighed and Peg looked concerned.

"Are you okay sweetie?", she asked him.

"Jeremiah had to go back to ULTRA.", Dudley said, "And I can't go visit him today."

Peg got the point and knew what to do.

"Don't worry about it.", she assured him, "I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow and you can ask him what was so important that he had to go."

That helped Dudley's mood.

"Well, I'm going to get some shut eye.", he stated as he started up the stairs.

"Remember to brush your teeth before you go to bed dear.", Peg called after him.

Dudley groaned. He understood his mom was caring, but sometimes he just wanted his own space. Still he went to the bathroom and got his toothbrush. After he brushed his teeth, Dudley went to his room and flopped down on his bed. He was already too tired to change clothes so he slept in his shirt and pants.

"Tomorrow is a new day.", he thought to himself, "I hope Jeremiah gets back in time."

With that, he drifted off to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Dudley sat beside Kitty as they drove through Petropolis. It was an early, but chilly day, but that didn't phase them. They were used to it by now.

"Thanks for picking me up at home Kitty.", Dudley said to Kitty who was driving.

"No problem.", Kitty answered, "Nothing like getting to work early to get a jump on the day."

Dudley looked unsure.

"Can't we stop for-"

He paused when he noticed something flying around in the sky. It was hard to tell cause it was early morning, but after he got some binoculars out he had a better view.

"Oh look, Jeremiah's back.", he said cheering up a lot.

Sure enough as they got to TUFF HQ, Jeremiah had landed his cycle( in flight mode of course) at the front entrance as Dudley and Kitty pulled up. Iris got off as Jeremiah shifted his cycle back into it's cube form which he pocketed.

"So Jeremiah, what's the deal with Dark Wolf calling you?", Dudley asked wanting to know.

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"We got a situation."

Kitty and Dudley knew that line. Whenever Jeremiah stated about having a "situation", it ment that there was trouble going about.

"Zero again?", Kitty guessed.

"We don't know.", Iris stated, "It's about the election coming up."

Dudley looked perplexed.

"We have an election? Why wasn't I told?!"

Kitty didn't answer, but she was getting interested.

"What about the election?", she asked, "Nobody runs anyway."

Jeremiah pulled a photo from his back pocket.

"Don't be too sure. It's this guy Dark Wolf is concerned about."

Dudley and Kitty observed the photo. It was a shot of a zebra in a fancy business suit shaking hands with a doctor in front of Petropolis Hospital.

"His name is Stan Walker.", Jeremiah informed pointing to the zebra, "He graduated collage with a master's degree in marketing and another in technological advancement. He's running for mayor of Petropolis."

Dudley and Kitty both caught on.

"And nobody is running against him?", Kitty asked, "What about Mayor Teddy Bear?"

Jeremiah's concerned look darkened.

"Whatever Stan is doing to win people's votes is working. He already has three of the fifty states voting for him hands down. We also have reason to believe his research isn't just robotics."

Now this got Dudley interested.

"He builds robots?", he asked.

Jeremiah took the photo back and pocketed it again.

"Appliances actually.", Jeremiah stated, "But Dark Wolf and us believe he's working on other things."

Kitty grew uneasy.

"Like what?", she asked.

"That's what we're going to find out.", Iris stated, "So you two up for an early infiltration mission?"

Jack cautiously peeked around a corner of a building to look down the street. It was getting into morning and his stealth will be limited and eventually hard to maintain in broad daylight. He ducked behind a mailbox before peeking out again.

"It was bad enough when I was being questioned, but now I got assassins with my head on their agendas.", he thought to himself, "I'm just happy I gave last night's assailant the slip while I could."

He had just stepped outside the mailbox when a flaming shot fired his way and almost hit his foot. Luckily he reacted fast and it missed barely.

"Oh great.", he thought, "Still hot on my trail."

Now he started to dash down the street with more flaming shots fired at him. Each one hitting the sidewalk behind him and making large burn marks. He ducked behind a dumpster as he caught his breath.

"You can run, but you can't hide. You'll show your face sometime and the moment you do, I will be waiting."

That shook Jack's nerves quite a bunch. Then he noticed a door to a flower shop and quickly slipped inside while silencing the bell over the door top. He hid underneath a display of roses and kept his face down on the floor. And just like last night, another shadow moved across the floor. Someone was there, but Jack dared not show himself. The shadow slid close to the door and Jack's heart beat faster with each step he heard it take. If it got inside, he would be cornered.

"I know you're in there. Why don't you do us both a favor and-"

At that moment, the faint sound of a car approaching started and the shadow paused just before the door.

"Well how fortunate for you. But don't think this is over."

The shadow left, but Jack stayed hidden.

"That was close.", he thought to himself.

Cautiously, he peeked out the door and saw Dudley and Kitty driving up the street. As he stepped outside, Dudley and Kitty parked right in front of him and they both looked concerned.

"Jack you okay?", Kitty asked him, "You look like you saw death itself."

"He saw Death?!", Dudley asked in surprise.

"Sorry Dudley.", Kitty assured him, "Figure of speech."

Jack calmed down a little, but not much.

"Kitty, I can't be seen around TUFF anymore. I've been chased and hunt down ever since last week and the assassin chasing me just recently almost had me."

"You're being hunt down?", Dudley asked.

Jack looked insulted.

"Do have any idea how hard it is for me to hide when I have very little ammo and my pursuers are loaded to the brink?"

That shut Dudley up. Jack then looked concerned.

"I need a place to hide until things cool off. Can either of you two help?"

Kitty mentioned to the back of the car.

"Get in."

Jack did and Kitty hit the gas as Jack got down so pedestrians wouldn't see him.

Jeremiah and Iris drove on Jeremiah's cycle around the corner of the intersection of downtown and the waterfront.

"Are you sure this is the right address?", Iris asked as she check an address Jeremiah wrote on a paper slip she held.

"Positive.", Jeremiah stated, "Dark Wolf knows where to get a target's location.

They drove on and Iris held Jeremiah's shoulder so she wouldn't fall off. They paused before Jeremiah suddenly looked concerned and got gripped the cycle handles tightly.

"What's wrong?", Iris asked.

"Hold on.", Jeremiah instructed.

Iris did as Jeremiah hit the gas. The moment he did, a flaming shot fired as if out of nowhere and barely hit them. Jeremiah turned his head to see a shadow shift in the ally just behind him. Then he turned around and went back to the spot where the flaming shot hit the sidewalk. Iris wrinkled her nose.

"You smell that?", she asked.

Jeremiah nodded.

"I certainly do. Definitely an ignited detonator shot from an expert marksman."

They had parked at the still smoking crater and Jeremiah carefully used a pair of pliers to extract a steaming and burnt bullet. Iris called Dorian on the communicator while Jeremiah sent the bullet through the transportation pad he set up.

"Doc, we were fired at by someone who used ammo that we're sending you and we need intel.", Iris informed.

"It's coming in just now.", Dorian stated as one of his tentacles did a scan, "It's like a small explosive canister. Fumes are a combination of oxygen, nitrogen, and argon. The casing itself is a bit odd. The metal seems to give off some kind of counter reaction causing the shot to ignite and then explode on contact."

Jeremiah looked concerned as he put the transportation pad away.

"Anything else?", he asked.

"Hold on. Something's on the the casing.", Dorian informed, "I'm sending a digital image of it now."

Jeremiah turned his communicator on as Dorian's data came in.

"Hmm.", Jeremiah said as he examined the image, "It's hard to make out, but Doc, can you run a scan of all ammo products in Petropolis?"

"In my sleep.", Dorian answered, "Why do you want that?"

"Call it a hunch.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley and Kitty pulled up underneath Dudley's tree house, but Dudley didn't look too thrilled. In fact he looked annoyed.

"Kitty, does he have to hide here?", he asked, "Can't he find somewhere else?"

Kitty looked cross.

"Dudley, other places are too obvious and since you rarely live here anyway, I think Jack would be able to hide here just fine."

Jack didn't come out of the back of the car until Kitty and Dudley both did.

"The things I do for work.", he muttered under his breath.

After Dudley and Kitty did a sweep to ensure nobody was around, Jack bolted inside the tree house, locked the door, shut the windows and clearly he was moving things around in there.

"You better not touch my stuff.", Dudley called up, "I spent a whole three years to get that place set up."

Kitty smacked Dudley on the back of the head.

"Don't shout.", she said firmly, "You'll give Jack away."

Dudley still looked annoyed, but he was quiet. Then Kitty remembered something so she went up to the door and cautiously knocked softly. Dudley went too and then the door unlocked and opened fast with Jack pulling them both in just as fast and slamming the door behind them.

"Jack, got any extra intel?", Kitty asked.

Jack was a triple agent undercover behind enemy lines gathering information. Jack looked concerned.

"I almost did, but then I got caught."

Kitty looked worried.

"Zero knows we have spies in his ranks?"

"Not all of us.", Jack informed, "So far, I'm the only one exposed, but if I get captured, Zero will find out and when he does, we're in big trouble."

Dudley cringed. Cause he till remembered Zero of course.

"Any idea what he's up to?", he asked.

Jack shook his head.

"Not all, but I do have a theory based on what I managed to gather before I was caught."

Jack pulled out some microscope slides and since Dudley had a microscope on a table nearby set the slides up on it.

"Take a look."

Kitty looked and the slides were blood samples.

"Who's are these?", Kitty asked while Dudley examined the slides.

"These slides are members of OMEGA.", Jack informed, "From what I gathered, Zero must have someone working on improving his genetic abominations."

Dudley looked concerned.

"Improving? What can he improve? Those goons of his are already tough enough as they are."

Jack looked cross again.

"And we beat them I might add."

Kitty thought for a minute and then looked deep in thought.

"You don't think Stan Walker is someone Zero's manipulating do you?"

Jack shrugged.

"Whatever Zero's up to, It's not good."

The warehouse door slid open as Byron and Glacia Gemini stepped inside.

"What kept you two?", Galaril asked as he stepped out from behind some crates when the Gemini entered.

Byron and Glacia frowned.

"Zero is concerned.", they stated in unification.

"He should be grateful I revealed Jack was a traitor to him.", Galaril said coldly, "And instead he tried to fry me alive."

"Master knows you.", the Gemini answered.

"The only person you want to help-", Byron sneered.

"Is you.", Glacia finished.

"Now guys, let's not start the blame game.", a voice stated nearby.

Galaril and the Gemini turned to see a shadow move across the floor and then shift into a panther in black armor. The armor was placed on his chest, legs, arms and even a helmet covered the top half of his face.

"Well, well. Stalker finally shows himself.", Galaril said sarcastically, "You can't even kill one traitor without almost getting our pawn's work exposed."

Stalker growled showing his sharp fangs.

"Do not mock me nightmare!", he warned, "I had an opportunity to finish 02-"

"But you didn't.", Galaril snapped back, "You don't know Jackal like we do."

"And I thought we were supposed to work together.", another voice purred.

The group turned as Sabrina( in her female dog form) walked up to them. She had her seashell necklace on again which Galaril grew concerned of.

"I see you still possess your little heirloom.", he stated harshly, "Still can't sway others with a lullaby?"

Sabrina hissed.

"I don't rely on my voice alone.", she fumed, "And this heirloom is no ordinary trinket Galaril."

Sabrina's necklace glowed as she spoke. Just then, the doors of the warehouse closed making the room darker. They all turned to see yet another individual standing in the shadows, it was too dark to make out details, but they knew who it was.

"So, you came after all.", Sabrina said calming down.

"And miss having a meeting with a rouge lab subject, and four of Zero's greatest minions?"

Galaril's eyes glowed like fire for a minute. As much as he wanted Zero's post, he had to settle for being Zero's underling.

"I take it Stalker's target alluded us yet again?"

Stalker slashed a nearby crate in anger.

"I almost had him. Until Agents Puppy and Katswell almost saw me."

The shadowy figure didn't move.

"And you also assaulted Jackal did you not?"

Stalker's sneer got darker.

"I underestimated Jackal's training."

"Indeed. The data Crimson Mongrel gathered for me proved useful for my employer. And when everything is ready, even Monster 01 and 02 will kneel before us and global domination will once again be ours."

"And the traitor?", Stalker asked.

"Then that will be a great opportunity to test this little gizmo I just developed."

The shadowy figure slid a small cardboard box toward Stalker who picked it up and looked inside for a second and then closed it again.

"What exactly does this thing do?", he asked wondering.

"Just make sure our little traitor can't get away and this device will do the rest."

Galaril and Sabrina both grew interested.

"Do what?", Galaril asked.

They didn't see it, but they could tell that their fifth member was smiling devilishly.

"Don't worry, you'll find out."

Back at TUFF, Kitty and Dudley were both at their respective desks, but they were both unnerved. What did all of this mean? Who's been hunting Jack all this time? And what exactly is Zero up to?

"Kitty?", Dudley asked.

"Yeah?", Kitty answered.

"You think we'll be ready for what Zero has getting developed?", Dudley asked hopefully.

"I don't know.", Kitty said solemnly, "But whatever it is, I hope we're ready for it."

"So do I", Dudley said, "So do I."


	34. Chapter 34

All over Petropolis Square, everyone was lining up to fill the area where the election speeches were going to take place. It was a chilly morning and the snow was still freshly fallen giving the area a serene and natural glow. Dudley and Kitty were on stage getting Mayor Bear's post ready as another party was setting up another one.

"I can't believe we're going to help in Mayor Bear's campaign management!", Dudley said with excitement, "I have no idea what a campaign is, but I'm eager to win it!"

"I only agreed to help cause you get out of hand very easily.", Kitty explained as she got some posters up, "Mayor Bear may be a last minute entry, but still it's better than letting this Stan Walker character win by default."

The mayor elections were getting underway and someone named Stan Walker was running for the post. Dudley and Kitty had some intel on the guy, but not much. Earlier in the month, they had gotten information that Mr. Walker was developing more than advanced appliances( which his company claims to make in it's spare time) and thought that Stan knew more than he was willing to let on. Just then, the Petropolis News van rolled up with Wolf Spitzer getting out with a camera crew.

"Where's Jeremiah and Iris?", Dudley asked Kitty as they did a once over on their work, "I thought they would come."

"Iris said Jeremiah was on to something.", Kitty said, "He wouldn't say though. When Jeremiah goes on a mission, it's bound to be important."

Dudley couldn't disagree with that. Soon, the limo containing the mayor candidates arrived and Wolf's crew got a camera rolling as it went live for all Petropolis to see.

"This is Wolf Spitzer here at the Petropolis mayor elections. Today our candidates will make their election speech on why they should be the one elected. And right now, Mayor Teddy Bear and newcomer Stan Walker are making their way to their places."

Everyone watched as paparazzi flashed camera shoots for the papers. Sure enough Mayor Bear looked okay as he made his way to his post.

"Thanks for setting up my stand for me.", he told Dudley and Kitty as he took his place.

"You're welcome Mr. Mayor.", Dudley said though he still was pretty giddy.

Dudley and Kitty looked over at Stan Walker at his post and some tough looking dobermans were there with suits and briefcases which ment Stan had come prepared. Stan adjusted his scarlet red tie and a couple dobermans dusted his beige suit really fast before the television cameras got a good view of the candidates. Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other and took a breath.

"This is going to be a long tough election.", Kitty said.

"Yes it will.", Dudley said, "It sure will."

While all that was going on, Jeremiah and Iris had gone off investigating an ammunition store with the burned out bullet they had earlier that month and had now met up at the checkout counter.

"I've checked aisles one through five and found nothing.", Iris informed.

"And I've checked the others and still zip.", Jeremiah stated with concern, "Whoever had that bullet didn't get it at a store."

"From what Dorian dug up, the bullet was manufactured by someone who didn't want to get caught.", Iris put in, "Something isn't adding up."

They went outside, just in time to see a delivery truck pull up to the loading area. Jeremiah and Iris ducked behind a trash can and watched as the driver(a crocodile) got out with a clipboard and pen and met up with the store owner(a fox). There was a logo across the truck side with a company name next to it.

"Walker Corporation?", Iris read, "Must be the latest product."

"Hold on Iris.", Jeremiah stated, "Dark Wolf informed us Stan Walker makes machines for pedestrian safety, but firearms I doubt are considered safe."

They looked on as the driver and fox continued talking. AS the fox signed the slip of paper on the clipboard, the back of the truck opened and a couple more crocodiles came out each carrying a large crate. They set it inside the loading area and went back inside the truck to come out again with a couple more crates. They did this for about three times and then they got in the back of the truck and shut the back. The driver was then shaking hands with the store owner.

"Thank you for your time. Enjoy the products of Walker Corporation."

The driver then got back into his truck and drove off with the store owner having a couple more foxes coming out and taking the crates inside. Something was certainly up cause Jeremiah and Iris were then heading to see what was in those crates the best way they knew how. They waited til everyone was back inside before moving, and then at the door, Jeremiah kept lookout while Iris pulled out a set of glasses. These were no ordinary glasses cause they were set to see through walls so she could see what was being unpacked.

Dudley and Kitty walked down the street with the rest of the crowd of pedestrians and they were not in a good mood.

"Can you believe that Stan Walker?", Dudley asked in spite.

"Tell me about it.", Kitty stated equally ticked off, "Stating that TUFF is incompetent and dangerous to the city and civilians while everyone else has to take the blame?! Sure we do get carried away, but that isn't enough for this jerk to launch a protest in the form of running for mayor. Mayor Teddy Bear couldn't even make his speech right and Stan won by pure crowd favor!"

They paused to notice that some pedestrians were looking their way. Luckily they shrugged thinking that Dudley and Kitty were just acting out and moved on like nothing happened. Kitty and Dudley continued walking and continued to gripe.

"If you ask me, I think Stan is just an egotistical, back stabbing, and selfish snob who doesn't like us.", Dudley said harshly, "Nobody says bad things about TUFF and gets away with it."

"You got that right.", Kitty agreed, "I think we need to meet this Stan Walker and get some answers."

Not a bad idea if you ask me, but then Dudley remembered something.

"How can we get near him?", he asked, "He's loaded with riches and security at the kazoo."

Then, they noticed a flier on a telephone pole which Kitty went ahead and read.

"Well it looks like Mr. Walker is having a charity party this weekend to celebrate his speech today."

Dudley and Kitty looked at each other and smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?", Dudley asked.

"Oh yeah.", Kitty said, "I think we need to get to TUFF and go undercover as celebrities."

Quick as a wink, Dudley and Kitty were off to TUFF with a plan on their mind. Along the way, Jeremiah and Iris were seen running alongside them which they noticed.

"What's up?", Jeremiah asked.

"Would you believe we were trying to get into Stan Walker's charity party this Saturday?", Dudley asked.

"Actually I would.", Jeremiah stated, "Iris and I are going to attend too."

The group paused for a minute to catch their breath.

"Any luck on your part?", Kitty asked.

"Well we found out that Walker Corporation just launched a series of destructive ammunition to local shops downtown.", Jeremiah informed, "How was the speech?"

"Terrible.", Dudley griped, "Stan Walker delivered a speech that ran us into the ground. On top of that, he called TUFF incompetent and destructive. Some of that I'll agree to, but we're trying not be right?"

Jeremiah nodded.

"Our data claims he was an expert in marketing, but I find him running for mayor a little strange. We might get some answers on Saturday night."

That Saturday night, Dudley was seated beside Kitty in the Tuffmobile as it drove down the street.

"Do I have to wear this?", he asked as he adjusted the waistline of the pants of his tuxedo.

"The requirements for fancy parties is black tie.", Kitty stated.

Dudley was wearing a tuxedo while Kitty wore a fancy dress for the occasion. Dudley looked at the flier they had and grew concerned.

"Guess it is."

They then noticed a glorious and large mansion that looked like it was built by only the finest construction workers. Lines of cars lined the sides of the street so much the Kitty had to park the Tuffmobile quite a ways away. By the time they got to the front gate of the house, it they were met by a really long line of people dressed in formal wear and fancy gowns.

"Great, now there's a line to get in.", Dudley said with sarcasm.

Kitty said nothing. She didn't want to get kicked out before she got in. Slowly, the line moved forward and by the time twenty minutes passed, they were almost at the front and Dudley certainly looked uncomfortable.

"Kitty, I need to use the bathroom.", he whined.

"Can it wait?", Kitty asked.

She then noticed Dudley's sweating forehead and she could tell he really had to go. Luckily for them, they were now at the front only to meet a gorilla bouncer who certainly looked like someone you didn't want to annoy.

"Name?", he asked as he checked a clipboard he was carrying.

"Kitty Katswell and escort?", Kitty asked.

The bouncer looked at Kitty and Dudley with a raised eyebrow and checked the list.

"I don't see you on the list.", he said gruffly.

Kitty was about to object, but Dudley beat her to it.

"Listen mister.", he said with restrain, "I really have to use the bathroom and being a member of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, I have the full liberty to-"

He paused to see the bouncer step aside and unhook the velvet rope he was in front of and the doors behind it opened.

"Bathroom's up the stairs, first door on the right."

Kitty curtsied, but Dudley bolted inside in quite a haste.

"Sorry sir.", she told the bouncer, "He doesn't normally-"

"Get in.", the bouncer said harshly, "Unless you'd like to go to the back of the line?"

Kitty didn't think twice. She walked inside to a grand hallway where waiters were handing out fancy food and sparkling glasses of juice( what I'm not putting alcohol in this event).

"I hope Dudley found the bathroom.", Kitty said as she helped herself to a tuna cake.

I'll spare you the details about what happened, but long story short: Dudley did find the bathroom and went before he had an "accident" right on the marble floor. As he came out of his bathroom stall and then went to the sink to wash his hands, he noticed that he wasn't the only one in the bathroom. Another stall opened and Jeremiah came out in a fancy tuxedo also.

"How did you get in?", Dudley asked as he washed his hands.

"I came through the air shaft on the ceiling.", Jeremiah stated, "The bouncer knew I was on the list anyway."

Dudley smacked himself in the head.

"Why didn't Kitty and I do that?", he muttered to himself.

Jeremiah adjusted his bow tie in a mirror as Dudley finished washing up.

"Drank a lot of a beverage again?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley nodded.

"Now I know not to drink five glasses of lemonade before driving three miles.", he said with embarrassment.

Jeremiah said nothing, but he knew Dudley would forget what he said sooner or later. For now, they had some questions to ask someone. As they left the bathroom, Iris was outside wearing a gorgeous gown and Kitty was beside her. As a group they rejoined the other guests as classical music continued to play and filling the room with a relaxing tone. Some guests were even around the water fountain that was certainly a work of Victorian art. Jeremiah and Iris took off in one direction while Kitty and Dudley took another.

"See him?", Kitty whispered.

"Nothing.",Dudley answered.

It was kind of hard to find one celebrity among a bunch of people in formal wear, but they did find him. Stan was also wearing a tuxedo with a calico cat in a fancy gown at his side with glasses and a clipboard. They were talking with a group of charity workers and looked about done. They then noticed Dudley and Kitty and Stan smiled warmly.

"Glad you two could make it.", he said with a passionate tone.

Dudley cautiously shook his hand while Kitty continued the conversation.

"We just thought you gave such a speech this week about how you plan to up the security and safety of Petropolis."

Stan looked flustered for a second, but then caught himself.

"Please don't take it too harshly please.", he said with diplomacy, "I was just trying to make my point. No offense, but we suffer a lot of property damage and most of it is on your behalf. Mostly with Agent Puppy here."

Dudley felt like someone just sucker punched him, but Kitty spoke up before he could blow the cover.

"So who's this?", she asked Stan mentioning the calico cat beside him.

"Oh yeah, this is Gwen Herald. She's chief executive to my company."

Gwen hid her face shyly, but Kitty knew she was paying attention.

Observing from a balcony, Jeremiah and Iris watched the event.

"Anything look out of ordinary?", Iris asked.

"Unfortunately no.", Jeremiah said with disappointment, "I thought for sure this event would be some kind of trap or something, but it seems I was mistaken."

Jeremiah sniffed the air and was on the floor smelling around.

"What is it?", Iris asked.

"Someone else is here.", Jeremiah said as he got to his feet, "And they have the aroma of pure evil."

Jeremiah and Iris walked around keeping an eye out. And then something caught Jeremiah's eye as he looked around a corner. A shadow shifted and it was in a dark area, but Jeremiah got a glimpse. Someone was certainly here alright. Jeremiah and Iris gave haste which led them into the hallways of the mansion and down another corridor. Just then Jeremiah paused.

"Don't move.", he instructed.

The didn't and the only sound in this hall was the faint sound of the classical music from far back. Nothing moved, but Jeremiah's eyes went from one side to the other. His eyes fell upon a door nearby and with caution, Iris reached over. They quickly opened the door only to see it was only a bedroom.

"Oh, false alarm.", Jeremiah said obviously disappointed, "Hold on, something's on the dresser."

There was alright. It was a photo of Stan Walker in his collage days, but part of the photo was missing.

"Who's supposed to be in this photo?", Iris wondered.

Then they heard footsteps. Quick as a wink, they opened and went out the window and were back in the lower level again. As they made their way back, Jeremiah looked concerned.

"You okay?", Iris asked him.

"Something doesn't add up.", Jeremiah stated, "As we were coming back to Petropolis, I looked up some information on Stan Walker and according to his collage records, he doesn't know the first thing of campaigning."

Now Iris looked concerned.

"So how is it he's good at campaigning now?"

By the time Jeremiah and Iris made it back to the party, they noticed Dudley at the food tables eating a bunch of fancy food very dog like. Kitty standing beside him trying not to look embarrassed. When Dudley saw Jeremiah look his way, he stopped and quickly wiped his messy face with a couple napkins which cleared up most of the mess, but left some stains around his mouth.

"Dudley, did your mother ever teach you manners?", Jeremiah asked in disgust.

Dudley shrugged.

"I guess I was too busy eating ice-cream at the time."

"That's all you ever did then.", Jeremiah stated.

Just then, the room went dark. Everyone got spooked, but nobody moved. Jeremiah pulled out a glow stick and lit it up just as bullets fired through the windows exploding on contact. Most pedestrians ran for the doors with Iris and Kitty helping, but Jeremiah and Dudley stayed behind with Mr. Walker who had also stayed behind. As the room cleared, the window overlooking the lawn crashed and a black armored panther walked in.

"Am I late?", he asked coldly.

"Who are you?", Dudley asked as he and Jeremiah got into a fighting stance.

"My name isn't important.", the panther said calmly, "Don't take this personal, but I have orders."

Dudley didn't wait cause he jumped at the intruder only to see in awe as the intruder slid into the ground like it was water and form a dark shadow on the floor which slid on the ground like a fish in water. It was aiming for Stan Walker who tried running, but the shadow was too fast. Jeremiah lept toward Stan, but a pair of armored hands came out, grabbed Stan's feet and dragged him down into the ground too. By the time Jeremiah got there, the shadow had vanished. Kitty and Iris came into the damaged room and saw Jeremiah on the ground and Dudley standing in shock.

"What happened?", Iris asked.

"Stan just got kidnapped by someone who can phase through the floor.", Jeremiah informed.

Dudley got to his feet.

"Great, now what? And who was that panther?"


	35. Chapter 35

Police agents were going around the ruined room while Dudley and Kitty were interviewed by a couple private eye detectives.

"You're saying that a panther came out of the ground and just went back down?", one detective( a Bengal tiger) asked with a raised eyebrow while his partner( a goat) took notes.

Dudley nodded.

"It slid across the floor and then it took Stan Walker away."

The detective just looked like Dudley was talking gibberish.

"We base investigations on facts not fairy tales.", he said firmly.

"But we were there.", Kitty said just as firm.

The detective's expression didn't flinch.

"So where's Mr. Walker now?"

Kitty and Dudley each felt like they had been hit in the stomach. These investigators were on the job and looked like they ment biz. Luckily a wolf officer came by and the detective turned to them.

"Anything?", he asked.

The officer shook his heads.

"Nothing. No fingerprints, no footage, not traces, and no clues anywhere. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

The tiger detective turned to Kitty and Dudley with a concerned expression.

"Looks like we got nothing here."

He turned and walked away with the officer and Kitty and Dudley went out also. Gwen was in a chair and clearly in distress. Dudley and Kitty came over.

"Gwen?", Dudley asked trying to sound sincere, "We'll find Stan and the perpetrators behind this."

Gwen looked up and dried her eyes with a tissue in her hand.

"Promise?", she asked.

"You have our word.", Kitty assured.

Later that night as the police forces cleared out, Dudley and Kitty met up with Jeremiah and Iris.

"Did they interview you too?", Dudley asked.

"They certainly did.", Jeremiah said firmly, "Something is just not adding up. Why did Stan just run? He could have just called security. I don't think this is going to go well in the election though."

"Why is that?", Kitty asked.

"People are going to think conspiracy is in play.", Iris stated, "They're going to get the idea that Mayor Teddy Bear delivered this attack on Stan to ensure he wins by default."

"That's crazy.", Dudley said sounding firm, "I know Mayor Bear may be kind of strange, but he wouldn't go that low."

"You know that, and we know that.", Jeremiah stated, "But we can't just claim Mayor Bear is innocent, we need hard evidence."

Even Dudley couldn't disagree with that.

Stalker hulled Stan Walker into the warehouse and set him on a crate before closing the warehouse doors and removing his blindfold as well as gag, but kept his hands and feet tied.

"What is the meaning of this?", Stan asked.

Stalker smiled.

"Hey, I'm just following orders."

"By who?", Stan asked.

"By me.", a voice from behind said coldly.

Stalker turned Stan around so he could see who he was talking to. He couldn't see through the darkness, but he knew someone was there cause a shadowy figure moved out and on to another crate.

"Leave us."

Stalker slid back into the floor and the shadow he became slid across the floor and vanished under the warehouse doors.

"Now that we're alone, I don't feel guilt in revealing my latest scheme to you."

"But who exactly are you?", Stan asked, "And what do you want from me?"

"You're position.", the shadow stated coldly, "With you at the head, I can manipulate the justice system any way I choose to. Including shutting down TUFF."

"That's what this is about?", Stan asked.

"No.", the shadow answered, "My employer has other intentions for you than your future position. Your company's knowledge on genetic enhancement will help turn the tide of our global gang war against our enemies."

"What enemies?", Stan asked.

"The ones who restrain the earth's true rulers.", the shadow proclaimed, "They had their victory, and now I've been sent to correct it."

Stan frowned.

"I'm not telling anything.", he said firmly.

"And you believe you can defy me?", the shadow asked, "I seriously doubt it. Galaril and Sabrina are already overseeing preparations. And you're going to deliver a speech against your opposition in this election."

"I'm not helping anyone.", Stan said.

"Who said you were leaving?", the shadow asked, "But don't feel too left out. The detonator will be going off shortly."

Stan looked alarmed.

"Detonator? As in a bomb?!"

The shadow walked over to the closed warehouse doors, but out of the light so Stan couldn't see who it was.

"Love to stay and see you're life explode, but I have an election to win with my name on it."

Jack peeked out of the window binds ,but kept hidden.

"What are you up to Zero?", he asked himself.

He had watched a special report on television on the attack on Stan Walker's mansion, and now with Mayor Teddy Bear being questioned, things were really starting to seem strange.

"I know I shouldn't do this.", Jack said as he pulled out a communicator he had when he was on TUFF's main forces, "But life is ment to be risky so."

Then he made a call.

"Meet me at the wharf downtown.", the voice on the other end said, "And make sure you're alone and not being followed."

"Copy. Over and out.", Jack answered as he hung up.

Now here is where things get interesting. Jack stocked up on his weapons and made sure he had what he needed before heading out. On the way out the door, Jack made sure he had cover. He already had a close encounter with his attacker and he had no intention of having another one. Luckily it was early morning and pretty dark out so getting around wasn't so hard. Still he kept his guard up in case he was followed. He checked every now and then as he made it to the wharf. The dock's street lights barely were on by the way they flickered on and off really fast. The water rippled on the sandy shore and looked like shifting dark glass. Jack cautiously looked around. His contact said it would be here, but now he was having second thoughts.

"Maybe I should have stayed behind and communicated from afar."

Just then, a warehouse nearby exploded with a loud bang that sent Jack flying backward into the dark and icy water. When he surfaced, Jack sputtered and waited til his ears got their hearing back.

"What was that?", he wondered.

As if to answer him, a zebra came from the smoke and debris carried by an gazelle in dark armor. It carried the zebra to the side of the dock and helped Jack out of the water.

"Glad you made it."

Jack looked perplexed cause he recognized the zebra.

"Stan Walker?"

The zebra nodded.

"I'm just glad that Guardian 2905 here was around."

Stan mentioned toward the gazelle who bowed nobly. They didn't pause cause they were then racing away from the sound of sirens behind them.

"You know a safe place to talk?", Stan asked as they ran, "I have information."

Jack nodded.

"You got transportation?"

Guardian 2905 pressed a sequence on a band on his wrist and his back plating shifted into a jet pack. Stan and Jack each grabbed an arm and with a roar of rockets, they were in the air and flying high above the streets. Jack pointed out the way and soon they were back at Dudley's tree house. Guardian kept watch as Jack and Stan slipped inside. Guardian followed.

"Surrounding area is secure.", Guardian stated in a military like voice.

Jack looked to Stan.

"Guardian?", he asked.

"One of my company ideas for home security.", Stan explained, "We were developing this special armor that our fighters could be in pedestrian areas and show up when needed, but then we got robbed of the blueprints except the one you see here."

Jack now got interested.

"So someone's using your stuff?", he asked

Stan looked worried.

"And I have a good idea on who might be behind all this."

Dudley walked along the street with a lot on his mind.

"Man, this is really biting me.", he muttered.

He paused for a minute to catch his breath, but then he felt a chill even though it was a warm night. He turned to see a familiar face poke out of the shadows.

"Galaril?", Dudley asked in shock.

"Indeed.", Galaril chuckled wickedly as he came into view, "So nice to see you again."

"What do you want?", Dudley asked, "I'm very busy here."

"Good question.", Galaril said as he slid closer, "But first, I'd like you to look my way."

Galaril's eyes glowed , but Dudley turned away keeping his eyes from view.

"You don't want to look my way?", Galaril asked.

"Why should I?', Dudley asked still refusing to turn around, "You just want me out of your way."

Galaril looked surprised for a second, but then caught himself.

"Oh, I see. You don't trust me do you? Even if I told you who would be responsible for crashing that party just a little while ago."

Dudley flinched and Galaril knew he had the dog's attention.

"So is that a yes to that you want my help?", Galaril asked trying to sound sincere.

"Like the time you helped me get out of Zero's contract just so you'll be in Zero's favor again?", Dudley asked sounding annoyed.

Galaril walked around trying to get Dudley to look his way, but Dudley turned around as he did. Dudley had the feeling that Galaril was up to no good, but he wanted to keep the demonic horse talking.

"The only person you want to really help is you."

Galaril put a wounded look on, but Dudley wasn't buying it.

"I don't blame you.", Galaril said in a hurt voice, "When I try being helpful, nobody listens to me cause they think I'll turn on them. But I know something between Jeremiah and yourself that Jeremiah doesn't bother telling you."

Dudley slowly turned around, but only got halfway before catching himself.

"What would Jeremiah hide from me? We're buddies."

Galaril lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you?", he asked, "Or does Jeremiah trick you the way you think I am?"

Now Dudley was feeling a little bit peeved, but still kept his eyes off Galaril.

"Knock it off. Do us both a favor and buzz off."

Now Galaril was the one getting peeved, but he didn't show it. He didn't get the chance though cause Jeremiah was walking up and when Galaril saw Jeremiah, he knew better than to stick around so he bailed. Jeremiah saw that Dudley had his eyes covered so he put his hand on them and Dudley knew Jeremiah was around.

"Is Galaril gone?"

"Yes he's gone.", Jeremiah said, "That deceiver knows better than to try and sway others while I'm around."

Dudley put his hands down and Jeremiah looked concerned.

"You didn't believe anything he said did you?", he asked.

"Not at all.", Dudley said honestly.

"Good boy.", Jeremiah said as they both turned to leave.

As they did, Galaril watched from a distance and he wasn't happy.

"Dang it!", he sneered.

"Looks like I'm not the only one loosing their touch."

Galaril turned to see Sabrina with a smug smile on her face.

"What's wrong Lord of Nightmares?", she asked mockingly, "Lost your persuasive touch?"

"You think it's easy?!", Galaril fumed, "You try swaying one of those two without the other interfering!"

"Love to, but can't.", Sabrina said with concern, "We have a situation. Stan escaped his death."

Galaril still looked peeved.

"Geez, what does it take to get any evil around here?"

"As in going off on your own to do your own thing?", Sabrina asked, "Forget it. Zero's getting impatient with our delay of this election."

"And our pawn got taken in by the enemy.", Galaril stated, "What could Zero be up to so much he doesn't let us in on it."

"Cause if we get caught, he ensured we can't squeal.", Sabrina stated with an annoyed look on her face, "Zero knows what he's doing and how to get it done. I had to put a sneak who had his nose where it wasn't wanted down cause he almost revealed what was up."

Sabrina held up a skull belonging to a possum.

"Overheard a conversation and after he refused to tell me, I had to finish him off."

"Yet another spy in our midst.", Galaril griped, "And where's the Gemini? Off running errands?"

"They're keeping tabs on our client.", Sabrina stated calmly, "And if we want to take down our opposition, we better get a move on."

Galaril sighed heavily. As much as he wanted to burn Sabrina to a cinder, Zero would be the first to know and that wouldn't go well in his favor. As they turned to leave, Stalker slithered out of the shadows and stood before them.

"Well?", Galaril asked, "Anything to report?"

Stalker just smiled.

"They took the bait."

Galril and Sabrina both looked concerned, and then they slowly smiled too. Things were looking up.

Dudley and Jeremiah met up with Kitty and Iris at City Hall and clearly out of breath.

"Got anything?", Dudley asked.

Kitty and Iris looked unsure.

"Nothing.", Kitty informed, "We heard an explosion down at the wharf, so Iris and I investigated. We found a warehouse in ruins. Everything inside was destroyed."

"So was it some kind of set up?", Dudley guessed.

"Sounds like it to me.", Jeremiah stated, "Stan being killed and making it look like Mayor Bear is to blame sure sounds dirty and underhanded."

"But who's going to believe us?", Iris stated, "To prove Mayor Bear's innocence, we need hard evidence."

"And all we got is some soft stuff.", Dudley said with a sigh, "It's not like we have someone on the inside who can lend a hand."

Then Dudley's eyes lit up and Jeremiah caught on.

"Doesn't Gwen work as the chief executive at Stan's work?"

"So maybe we need to go ask Ms. Chief Secretary a few questions.", Jeremiah put in.

Kitty and Iris quickly lit up.

"Well , we're not getting anywhere by standing around.", Kitty said.

Kitty pressed an ignition key and the Tuffmobile shot up the road and parked in front of the foursome. Jeremiah pulled his cycle( in it's cube form) out and got that up as Dudley and Kitty got in their car. After Jeremiah mounted his cycle and Iris got behind him, both vehicles revved up and were ready to go.

"Let's do this!", both teams said in perfect unification.

They hit the gas and both were driving down the road with a mission on their hands. Failure was not an option.


	36. Chapter 36

Gwen cautiously walked back and forth in her living room. She wasn't as rich as her boss, but she made enough to make end's meet( if you get my idea). She sure had a lot on her mind.

"Who would want to take my boss?", she wondered, "Sure his competition in biz is tough, but nobody stoops this low. Do they?"

She paused to sit on her couch and brush her reddish brown hair with a hairbrush. She had a lot on her mind, but she was in the middle of a funk. With Stan gone, she had to manage the company in his stead making it look like Stan was just out of town on business. She got up and started to go to her dining room table when a knock came at her door.

"Who's knocking at this hour?", she wondered.

She went to answer it and Dudley and Jeremiah were on the front step.

"Gwen Herald?", Jeremiah asked, "We were wondering if we could talk."

Gwen looked nervous.

"About what?", she asked.

"Stan.", Dudley said trying to sound sincere, "Any idea on what might have gone on at the charity party?"

Gwen didn't look to happy, but she allowed the dogs to come in. As Jeremiah and Dudley sat on the couch, Gwen brought in coffee and her hands shook a little when she poured it, but didn't get any on the floor. She then sat in a chair opposite of her guests before conversation got underway.

"Ms. Herald, just out of curiosity, Stan Walker doesn't have any enemies, does he?", Jeremiah asked.

"His competition in business is tough, but our competitors wouldn't go so far as kidnapping as far as I know of.", Gwen informed, "After one of our designs for Guardian armor got stolen, we assumed it was industrial espionage, but then we found something."

Gwen got her laptop and set it on the coffee table so that both her guests( as well as herself) could see it. She pulled up a video surveillance video and pressed play. A black and white image appeared on the screen. It showed a vault door slowly opening and a zebra rushing in and stealing a bunch of papers before stuffing them in a briefcase and running off. Another shot appeared from a camera that looked like it was taken outside which showed the zebra's face for a second as it climbed over the gate and vanished into the shadows.

"When was this taken?", Dudley asked.

"Two weeks ago.", Gwen informed, "Now get this."

She rewound the tape to when the thief had it's face shown and paused it. She then zoomed in and both Dudley and Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"Stan stole from his own company?", Jeremiah asked.

"He didn't.", Gwen informed, "Stan was at a press conference that night. I escorted him there myself."

Iris and Kitty saw Dudley and Jeremiah come out of Gwen's house and clearly they looked bummed.

"Anything?", Kitty asked.

"Nothing we can use.", Jeremiah said, "Stan is the only one who knows how to get around his development areas without setting alarms off, but he was with Gwen two weeks back at the time another crime was committed at Stan's company."

"That's absurd.", Dudley said, "Nobody can be in two places at once."

Jeremiah's eyes brightened.

"That's just it."

"What's it?", Dudley asked.

"That nobody can be in two places at once?", Iris guessed.

"Exactly.", Jeremiah stated, "Gwen provided information that Stan was terrible at public speaking and the Stan she was with that night, and the one running in this election both spoke with determination and confidence. Two things Stan Walker doesn't normally have."

"So Stan Walker, isn't Stan Walker?", Kitty guessed.

"That appears to be the case.", Jeremiah stated.

"How does this relate to what happened at the charity ball?", Dudley asked.

"That the Stan Walker imposter tried making a quick getaway and frame Mayor Bear?", Kitty suggested.

Jeremiah and Iris both smiled which confirmed Kitty's suggestion was correct.

"Who do we know who can impersonate people?", Dudley asked, "So far we only have Chameleon and Francisco."

Chameleon was one of Petropolis' main criminals who could shape shift at will and Francisco was an alligator that worked at DOOM until Zero made it so he could shape shift too. Were they part of this elaborate scheme? The team was about to find out.

Chameleon and Francisco burst through the wall of a large store carrying a large crate of stuff.

"Got the goods?", Chameleon asked as they ran off down the street.

"Double checked.", Francisco informed, "This stuff better be worth it if we're going to make an impact around here."

Both criminals shifted into fast moving scooters and were zooming down with the goods. Just then, they heard a familiar sound of motorized vehicles.

"Now what?", Chameleon asked.

Both villains looked behind them.

"Oh great, we got company.", Francisco griped.

Both villains picked up speed, but their pursuers only got faster. Finally, as they got closer, Dudley and Jeremiah jumped as Kitty and Iris activated a missile which blew a couple fire hydrants which splashed Chameleon and Francisco causing them to shift back into their true selves and crash on the pavement with the crate flying, but landing safely nearby. Chameleon and Francisco got tackled and then pinned by Dudley and Jeremiah who held them down while Iris and Kitty pulled up beside them.

"We have a few questions we'd like to ask you gentlemen.", Jeremiah stated coldly, "If you're lying, I'll know."

He gripped Chameleon's shoulder tightly causing the reptile to flinch in pain.

"What do you want to know?", Chameleon asked.

"Who's behind all of this.", Jeremiah continued.

"And if we refuse?", Francisco asked.

Dudley didn't answer, but he did draw his blaster and pointed the barrel at Francisco's head. Jeremiah however did nothing.

"If you want information on Stan Walker, you're out of luck.", Chameleon stated, "We were just stealing some appliances for home decoration."

When Chameleon said this, Iris and Kitty went to the crate and opened it to check the contents. Sure enough, it was what Chameleon said it was. Jeremiah didn't let Chameleon up, but he wasn't buying this information.

"What do you have on this election?", he asked.

Chameleon started sweating and Jeremiah knew it was a sign of nervousness, but before he could do anything, Francisco broke down.

"Okay, okay.", he wailed, "I'll talk, I'll talk."

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"We're listening."

Francisco took a breath before continuing.

"We were told to do this to buy time to make sure Stan got behind enemy lines."

Jeremiah's expression darkened.

"If you two are scapegoats, who calls the shots you take?"

"We don't know.", Chameleon stated( he cracked up by now), "But we do know that the election is just a step toward a larger take over."

Jeremiah's expression lightened, but he and Dudley smacked on a couple cufflinks before taking them back to the car.

After putting the two shifters behind bars, both teams stopped at a diner for some breakfast. Dudley was chomping on his plate of bacon, Kitty had fresh waffles, Iris was dining on on flapjacks, and Jeremiah had himself an omelet. Deep in thought, Dudley could tell Jeremiah wanted something to click, but so far they had nothing. The television on the wall was displaying the news which still was about the abducting of Stan Walker.

"You okay?", Dudley asked Jeremiah.

"I'm just annoyed.", Jeremiah informed, "It's like someone's trying to make it so we don't find them. Thought we had a lead, but we didn't."

Kitty got up.

"Sorry, got to use the restroom. Be right back."

Kitty went off and Iris went to pay the bill as Dudley and Jeremiah continued to think.

"So we have a Stan imposter, stolen blueprints, an election, and some blood samples Jack had.", Dudley said, "What does it all lead to?"

"Or to who?", Jeremiah added, "Zero clearly thought this through."

"Or someone very smart.", Dudley put in.

Not a bad idea to some, but before Jeremiah got any ideals, the sound of harsh fighting came from the back where the restrooms were. He and Dudley got to their feet and were heading over with Iris( who had finished paying the bill) at their heels. When they got to the doors, the ladies room door opened and out toppled the same armored panther from the other night with Kitty lumbering in afterward looking like she was certainly roughed up. The panther's helmet was dented and was sparking as if it was about to explode. Then it died out and the panther just lay there motionless.

"What happened?", Dudley asked.

"This sneak jumped me while I was powdering my nose.", Kitty said motioning toward the panther, "He put up quite a fight, but after I threw a wrench into his helmet, he faltered and fell over."

"Where did you get a wrench?", Jeremiah asked.

"I had one in my purse.", Kitty said, "Was planning on fixing my pipes when I got home."

Jeremiah removed the helmet from the panther's head to reveal it's wearer to be unconscious. Dudley looked with him at the strange framework and exposed circuits underneath the plating.

"Any idea what this is?", Dudley asked.

"I don't, but Doc might know.", Jeremiah stated.

As Iris and Kitty continued to watch the down panther, Jeremiah and Dudley set up a scanner and phoned Dorian.

"Doc, we got attacked by someone and we're sending a scan of it's helmet structure.", Jeremiah said as Dudley did just that.

Dorian looked over the scan.

"By the outline, I can make this out as a cerebral pacification system. It keeps the mind dormant, but the rest of the body becomes like a robot that obeys commands from an outside force.", Dorian informed, "An that's only the helmet."

"So the helmet is a mind control device?", Dudley guessed.

"That appears to be the case.", Dorian said, "I'll need a scan of the rest of the armor to get further detail."

Iris and Kitty got the panther into a chair and Dudley tied his hands and Jeremiah tied his legs. Just then, the panther stirred and slowly woke.

"Where..am..I?"

Jeremiah walked in front of him and looked into his emerald green eyes.

"I'll do the asking here. Now why did you jump Ms. Katswell here?"

He mentioned toward Kitty and the panther looked perplexed.

"I attacked you?", he asked, "I just signed up for a test pilot for demonstrating this armor by Stan Walker. I slip the visor on, then I just blacked out."

Jeremiah didn't take his eyes off the panther's. Being a former criminal, Jeremiah could tell when someone was lying, but Dudley was a different story.

"Stan, hired you?", Dudley asked.

The panther nodded.

"I was one of his volunteers for his projects."

Jeremiah's look didn't flinch.

"Do you have a name?"

"Adrian Manchus.", the panther stated plainly.

"Okay, Adrian.", Kitty said calmly, "We're going to remove your bindings and-"

"Kitty!", snapped Dudley , "What if he attacks again or tries to get away?"

"I don't think he will.", Jeremiah said calmly, "Will you Adrian?"

Adrian shook his head and although Dudley was hesitant, he knew he was outvoted. So as Kitty and Iris released the ropes binding his hands and feet, Adrian started talking.

"It was three weeks back.", he started, "I was on my way back from my morning workout at the Petropolis gym and I found a flier for volunteers at Walker Industries. Normally, I wouldn't go anywhere strange, but after I found out the payment they would give, I was in. I met Stan shortly after I arrived and at first I thought it was Giovanni and-"

"Giovanni?", Iris asked, "Who's that?"

"Stan's twin brother.", Adrian answered, "He disappeared a couple months back. Police say it was an accident. He came home one night and was blown apart in his own home. Giovanni and Stan were close as close can be. But then Giovanni got greedy and wanted the company for himself. Even tried to sabotage his brother's reputation. He's quite a criminal genius."

Jeremiah and Dudley both looked interested.

"Would he impersonate?", Jeremiah asked.

"Sure.", Adrian said, "He and Stan impersonated each other all the time back when they got along."

Jeremiah and Dudley slowly smiled. Now, they had information that could finally put all this drama to rest once and for all.

Dudley and Jeremiah walked up to City Hall with Adrian beside them and Iris and Kitty covering the rear.

"Are you sure you told us all you know?", Dudley asked.

Adrian nodded.

"Yeah."

Just as they approached the doors, they heard the sound of gunfire. Not waiting til it quieted, Dudley and Jeremiah bolted to the doors and when they opened them, what was on the other side was only described as pandemonium. Several official police officers were crouched behind barriers made of desks and firing at a squad of armored assailants in armor resembling knights. The group got behind a barrier as the enemy forces opened fire.

"What is going on?", Dudley asked.

"Looks like Giovanni found out we had dirt on him.", Jeremiah stated.

"Well, let's get in there and kick some metal.", Kitty stated.

No use arguing there. Dudley and Jeremiah jumped right into the fray with Kitty and Iris following. Adrian took advantage of the situation and phased into the ground. His helmet might have been removed, but he still could phase through surfaces like he did before. Dudley and Jeremiah made it to the enemy forces dodging several explosive bullets as well as laser beams. Once there, they made quick work of the rabble and continued on. In the main conference room, they noticed a chair at the far end with it's back turned to them.

"So, you made it here.", a voice said from behind the chair.

Dudley and Kitty held their blasters out, but didn't fire.

"Turn around slowly and hands in the air.", Kitty said firmly.

The chair did turn and sitting in it was another zebra. This one was dressed in a flowing dark coat with a white outline. He also wore leather gloves, brown hiking boots, dark pants, and a gray shirt. The zebra's dark eyes narrowed. He looked like Stan alright, but something was different about him.

"So you found out my scheme."

"Save your breath for the judge.", Dudley stated, "You have a lot of explaining to do Giovanni."

Giovanni smiled.

"Why do so?", he asked, "You think you figured out everything?"

Kitty and Dudley still kept their blasters up, but still didn't fire. Something didn't feel right and Jeremiah and Iris knew it also. Giovanni was right there in front of them, but something gave off a strange vibe of danger. At that moment, the table and other chairs slid into the floor as Giovanni rose from his which slid into the floor also.

"Well, I thought you TUFF agents were supposed to shoot first and question later, but it seems I was mistaken."

"I'll show you mistaken!", Dudley barked.

He just pulled the trigger when his blaster and Kitty's blaster both split in two as if they had been cut by invisible knives. An armored gazelle slid across the floor and stood in front of Giovanni. Then the floor opened up three more holes behind it.

"What now?", Dudley asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're gonna fight.", Kitty stated.

Jeremiah and Iris joined Dudley and Kitty as they got into fighting poses. Something was coming up from below, but what?

A/N: Adrian's name is based of Mr. Manchas from "Zootopia". I don't claim anything.


	37. Chapter 37

Slowly, very slowly three large capsules lifted out of the holes in the floor behind the armored gazelle. They were on platforms that phased into the floor as soon as the capsules were full view. They looked more like giant metal spheres.

"What are those?", Dudley asked.

"I think we're about to find out.", Kitty stated.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. The spheres lit up and phased away to reveal three more armored assailants( a badger, a cheetah and a hedgehog) wearing similar armor to the gazelle steeped forth. Giovanni's smile didn't flinch.

"What do you think of my latest cybernetic experiments?"

Jeremiah and Iris looked concerned further.

"What do they do?", Jeremiah asked.

Giovanni said nothing, he just snapped his fingers. That's when the assailant's armor shifted and they attacked. Each agent took one, but clearly these opponents were worthy adversaries. Dudley fought the gazelle who's armor shifted into razor blades that sliced quite hard. Jeremiah was clearly having trouble with the badger who seemed to start fires with mere glancing. Iris and Kitty took the hedgehog who could stretch his spines into long sharp tentacles and the cheetah who could split and reform itself at will. While all this went on, Giovanni watched with malicious glee.

"What's all this about?", Dudley asked.

Giovanni's smile faded into a sneer.

"You monsters are what this is about.", he said coldly, "You run rampant destroying entire cities in your struggles for supremacy, you endanger innocent lives and for what?! You're kind is a freak of nature and I'm the one with the cure for it."

"So you create killer assailants to take our kind down?", Jeremiah asked as he avoided another flaming shot from the badger.

"Pretty much.", Giovanni stated, "With this election coming to a close, my place in society will be the best thing this city ever had."

"By killing people?"Kitty asked as she tried to slice the cheetah with her claws only to have it split in two and reform again.

Giovanni simply smiled again.

"Don't worry. Everything will be crystal clear in due time."

The two teams then saw Giovanni slip into the floor and vanish followed by his assailants leaving the foursome alone in a wrecked room.

"Cowards!", Dudley yelled.

A while later, Dudley and Kitty were outside city hall with Jeremiah and Iris both in deep upset.

"When I get my hands on that zebra, I'm gonna make him wish he'd never show his face around here again.", Dudley fumed.

Kitty put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down.", she said, "We're not getting anywhere if we fight like this."

Dudley tried to do so. He knew Kitty had a point, but still he was pretty miffed that the bad guys got away.

"Well we now have an idea about what Giovanni is up to.", Jeremiah stated.

Iris nodded.

"Impersonating his twin, gaining popularity and killing anyone who exposes who he really is. That's more than just dirty and underhanded. That's evil."

"Pure evil to be accurate.", Kitty said, "Now what?"

Just then, Dudley pulled a slip of paper from his pocket.

"Hey, how did this get in there?", he wondered.

He unfolded the paper and Jeremiah, Iris, and Kitty gathered around to see what it read.

"45 Downtown Boulevard?", Dudley asked, "What's this mean?"

"It's an address.", Kitty said.

"But to what?", Jeremiah asked, "We better get in gear and find out."

No arguing there. Both teams got on their respected vehicles and soon were speeding down the streets. They had the address incorporated into a radar so they could tell where they had to go. On the way, a transmission came in. Jeremiah pressed his communicator and Dorian's image showed up.

"Agents, Keswick and I did some research on that armor samples you sent us and I think we have a way to disable it."

"Lay it on us.", Jeremiah stated.

"According to our data, the armor needs to be stable or else it dissolves itself.", Dorian stated, "As if it's some kind of symbiotic armor."

"So anyway to remove it?", Dudley asked( he overheard).

"Our analysis shows that some kind of electric magnetic pulse and sound wave fusion should do the job.", Dorian stated, "At least to make it harmless."

"Thanks for the tip.", Iris said as she hung up.

Giovanni loomed over Adrian who had taken his zaps quite well. They were at Giovanni's secret laboratory and clearly Giovanni was trying to get Adrian a new helmet on, but so far no such luck.

"Why is it that the control part of my armor is being resisted?", Giovanni wondered out loud, "No matter, you'll be up and running again shortly."

Adrian managed to pull himself together, but all that electricity traveling through you can do serious things.

"Sir, with all due respect I think I should be studied further."

Giovanni's expression darkened.

"Since when do you question me?", he sneered.

Adrian was about to answer, but Giovanni continued.

"When you came to me, you were down on your luck. Looking to make the big time and if I hadn't issued you for testing of my latest project, TUFF would have you behind bars. I made you, I own you, and you don't argue with me."

He paused a minute to hear several agonizing cries from outside the room. Adrian struggled to his feet and managed to get on his cot by the wall.

"What I don't understand is why your armor is able to remain stable longer than the other test subjects.", Giovanni said raising an eyebrow, "And I think I have a way to find out."

Adrian's eyes got wide with fear cause he had a pretty good idea about what his boss had in mind.

"I'll go prepare the scanner and for your sake, you better not try and make a getaway.", Giovanni warned.

He turned and opened the room door, but first he turned around to reveal he was holding a remote.

"If I find out you've betrayed me, you'll be taking your last breath. Understand?"

Adrian nodded.

"Perfectly."

Giovanni looked satisfied.

"Good boy."

He then went outside the door and it slid shut behind him locking up with a beep.

Hidden behind some trash cans, Dudley and Jeremiah looked over at the address they were going to. Some place. It had towering walls with barbed wire, lookout towers, and even an electric fence. To put it bluntly: it looked more like a maximum security prison than a living space.

"Hey, isn't this the place we had trouble scanning?", Dudley asked.

"I think it is.", Jeremiah stated, "Which means all our answers are in that place."

Kitty and Iris kept lookout while Dudley and Jeremiah slipped up to the door. After they made it, Kitty and Iris followed suite. A large delivery truck pulled in front of the gate. Quick as a wink, Dudley and Jeremiah rolled underneath and held on to the pipes underneath. Iris and Kitty followed and held on to them. They barely touched the ground, but luckily the truck didn't go over any bumps on the way in. After the truck drove into a garage, they heard the sound of the driver's side door opening. Then they heard footsteps and a door opening and closing. Kitty and Iris let go and each looked out a side of under the truck. After making sure it was safe, they rolled out with Dudley and Jeremiah following.

"Okay, we're in.", Kitty said keeping her voice down.

"Now what?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah came in with some security guard uniforms and lab coats.

"Looks like Walker Corp got some new employees."

Jeremiah and Dudley got into their guard uniforms while Kitty and Iris dressed in the lab coats. Luckily they had a reflective surface nearby to get a glimpse of themselves.

"I can't believe I 'm gonna pull this off.", Dudley said getting excited.

Jeremiah gave him a serious look.

"Is there anything we do that you don't overreact to?", he asked coldly.

That shut Dudley up. They were supposed to be in character. The uniforms had name tags, but the lab coats didn't. Kitty and Iris had experience with this so they could make up names without worry. Dudley checked his tag and looked uneasy.

"Matthews?", he asked.

"It's only your name for today.", Jeremiah stated.

After they left the room, Iris and Kitty left in one direction with Jeremiah and Dudley going the other. Now it was time for undercover work. Jeremiah had a clipboard and was clearly taking notes while Dudley observed the rooms they passed. The windows were covered so nobody could see in, but by the sounds of machines whirring and slicing, it wasn't nice. As they passed a cafeteria, Dudley heard his stomach growl. Jeremiah heard it too and he gave Dudley a look that they had no time for a break. Unfortunately a couple guards( both dobermans) looked Dudley and Jeremiah's way and frown.

"What are you two doing here?", one asked gruffly.

Dudley instantly got nervous so Jeremiah did the talking.

"Sorry boys.", Jeremiah stated, "We're just doing a security sweep and got a little off track."

The doberman's expressions only darkened.

"Can you cover one of the boss' test subjects?", one asked.

"We've been watching him all day long and we really need a break.", the other added.

"Sure.", Jeremiah said, "Matthews and I will be right on it."

Dudley now had three pairs of eyes looking his way and clearly he was too nervous to talk so he just nodded.

"Down the hall, second door on the left.", one guard stated as his partner and him went back inside the cafeteria.

After they left, Dudley calmed down.

"Wow, they're scary.", he muttered.

"Just don't say anything dumb and you'll be fine.", Jeremiah assured him.

Following the directions given to them, Dudley and Jeremiah made their way to their destination. When they saw the number pad, they hit a road block, but then Jeremiah put his name tag up to a scanner which scanned it and the door slid opened. Inside was hardly anything except a cot, a sink, and one armored panther with his helmet off and back turned to them.

"Mr. Manchus?", Jeremiah asked.

Adrian turned around and when he saw Dudley and Jeremiah, he looked alarmed.

"What are you two doing here?!", he asked rather in a rush, "Do you have any idea what could happen if he catches you?!"

"Who?", Dudley asked.

"Giovanni.", Adrian answered.

He then clenched himself as his armor sparked clearly in extreme pain. And then an alarm went off followed by Dudley and Jeremiah turning to face a group of guards firing some gas their way. It burned the eyes and in less than a minute, Dudley and Jeremiah were unconscious.

Dudley slowly gained his focus and found himself fastened to a lab table with lights brightening the area. He was able to turn his head and see Jeremiah, Kitty and Iris fastened the same way. Giovanni walked up out of the shadows and the wicked smile on his face told them he knew something.

"Did you honestly think I'd just let you in to my private lab the way you did?", he chuckled, "I let you in on purpose."

"So what are you going to do?", Kitty asked, "Kill us?".

Giovanni chuckled and pulled out what looked like a small pistol.

"I'm not.", Giovanni answered, "They are."

He fired a shot at Dudley and another at Jeremiah. They both hit and both dogs looked like they were in extreme agony.

"What did you just do?!", Kitty asked in horror.

"I simply administered my latest serum.", Giovanni stated with a devilish smile on his face, "One that will reveal the monsters they really are."

Giovanni held out a remote with his other hand and pressed it. A large force field rose as all four agents' shackles instantly unlocked. Dudley and Jeremiah then looked more like dire wolves as their bird wings erupted. They turned and Iris and Kitty saw their eyes blood shot and their teeth bared like wild animals. They leaped for them, but luckily Kitty and Iris were fast in reflexes and speed so they could avoid them for the time being.

"So that's it?!", Iris asked Giovanni, "Your brother Stan perishes, monsters destroy themselves and you stay in power?!"

Giovanni laughed out loud.

"And it took you this long to piece it together.", he snickered, "I have every monster organism sample and the perfect symbiotic cybernetics to make ordinary pedestrians into their perfect replacements."

Iris and Kitty continued avoiding Dudley and Jeremiah only to now see them change even further. Now glowing markings appeared starting at the face and shifting all the way across their bodies. They almost avoided them again, except this time, Dudley and Jeremiah each caught their respective partners. Iris and Kitty never looked so scared. Giovanni simply looked on in satisfaction.

"Bye agents. Thanks for all your service."

Just as Dudley and Jeremiah were about to deliver a death blow, two shots fired off somewhere and struck them each in the back. They backed down and after they fell down, the shifted back to normal. Giovanni's expression darkened.

"What happened?!", he yelled.

Jack Rabbit fell to the floor where he held out a pistol like Giovanni had.

"I happened.", he answered, "I managed to get some samples of the monster organism blood and managed to create an antidote to your serum."

Giovanni then pressed his remote and the force field came down. He snapped his fingers and his armored assailants filed in beside him. He snapped his fingers again, but they didn't move.

"It won't work this time Giovanni.", a voice said from the shadows.

The lights came on and Stan was standing with what looked like a ray gun in his hand.

"I administered my reverse ray so that your symbiotic armor's effects are negated. Jack provided the cover I needed to get under your radar."

Giovanni's expression darkened further and was about to get his self destruct remote, but then Adrian shot out of the floor and grabbed it before he had the chance.

"You are no longer our master!", Adrian yelled as he crushed the remote in his claws.

His fellow armored assailants then surrounded Giovanni preventing him from getting away or doing anything. Stan then made a phone call on his cell phone.

"Yes, could you send a police transport?"

A while later, Stan was outside with Dudley and Jeremiah being examined by Jack as Kitty and Iris stood back in wait. Giovanni was placed under arrest and was cuffed, loaded into the transport and sent to jail. Jack got up and faced Kitty and Iris.

"Our friends will be okay.", he said.

"We're happy you showed up when you did.", Kitty stated.

Iris nodded.

"If it were not for you, Kitty and I would have been killed on the spot."

Stan came over.

"Sorry about all the trouble I had you all go through.", he said looking apologetic, "I hope this doesn't hurt my chances in the election."

Jack smiled.

"Would you mind not mentioning me in your report on this?"

Stan smiled back.

"Don't worry Mr. Rabbit. My lips are sealed."

"What about Adrian and the armored assailants?", Dudley asked, "What'll happen to them?"

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"Stan, would you be interested in an education program for them?"

Stan looked interested.

"As in teach them to use their armor respectively?", he asked.

Dudley looked vexed.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"Adrian and my new cybernetic armors will be trained here.", Stan said, "But I'm not developing any more. These five are all I want to keep."

"Done.", Jeremiah said.

"Wait, we're using Giovanni's armors?!", Dudley asked excited, " Can I get one?!"

Jeremiah swatted him across the face.

"Stan said he's not developing any more.", he said harshly, "Which means you don't get one."

Dudley rubbed his sore cheek.

"Well, you don't have to hit so hard."


	38. Chapter 38

Dudley looked over the side of the Tuffmobile and like any dog was clearly enjoying the experience. Kitty who was driving was clearly aware and when he saw her face from the corner of his eye, he sat down.

"Why are we going to Petropolis high school again?", he asked.

Kitty sighed.

"I told you three times already. We're going there as substitute teachers since two were out sick."

Dudley looked worried.

"But I don't know how to teach."

"Not to worry.", Kitty said, "I'll be in that department. I'm going as a substitute English teacher."

"Can't Jeremiah and Iris help out?", Dudley asked.

"Sorry Dudley, Jeremiah and Iris got called in for a special assignment. He wouldn't tell me what it was though."

Dudley sighed.

"Kitty, aren't you wondering of handing your chief of TUFF position to someone else?"

Now that was something that got Kitty's attention. She had been in the field a lot lately and not focusing on her duties as chief in training, but she chose not to let that get the better of her.

"I'll think about it while we're there."

Soon they pulled up into the Petropolis High School parking lot and Kitty got into a nice looking shirt and pants. She kept her boots and gloves though and Dudley fidgeted with his pants' waistline.

"Man, these keep squeezing my waist.", he whined.

It was early morning and after Dudley and Kitty went inside, they noticed some of the teachers had already arrived and moving around getting things and getting into their respective rooms. They walked to the office where the school secretary( a fox) was seated and doing her nails. She looked up and saw Dudley and Kitty as she put her nail filer down.

"Are you two the substitutes for the English and gym teachers?", she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah.", Kitty answered.

Dudley looked around.

"So, where's the principal?", he asked.

The secretary didn't answer. She just handed a schedule to Kitty and one to Dudley.

"Gym begins at quarter to ten and final class is at half past one.", she said firmly, "English class times are already listed."

Dudley looked vexed.

"I'm substituting a gym teacher?!"

As Kitty went off to her classroom, Dudley slumped off to the gymnasium.

"Great.", he muttered to himself, "I have no idea what I'm teaching and now I have to do this as community service for my record."

He reached the gym teacher's room, but as he approached the door, it opened and Jeremiah stepped out in gym shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Jeremiah?!", Dudley said completely in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Teaching exercise.", Jeremiah stated, "Iris is substituting the drama teacher."

Jeremiah sure looked the part and Dudley wanted to get into the role too. He was just finishing getting into his attire when an announcement came over the school intercom.

"May all teachers please report to the lobby immediately."

Soon every teacher in the building was in the lobby where a bunch of seats had been arranged in front of the office. Each teacher had a place while Dudley and Jeremiah stood next to Kitty and Iris. At that moment, the front door of the office opened and what came out was the secretary from earlier that morning followed by what would only be the principal. For a tough looking lion, he certainly looked very frightening. His mane was brushed to perfection, and his clothes were pretty odd looking. He had military boots with his socks barely reaching the tops, gray pants fastened with a silver buckle that looked more like a set of razor blades and a riding crop hanging on it, a black shirt with a red tie, and also a set of fingerless gloves on his hands. Most principals are fair and have the best interests of their students at heart, but from the scowl on this one's face and the tough physique he had, one would say he was an Olympic bodybuilder than a principal.

"SIT!"

The whole audience sat down right away, but Dudley remained standing. The principal looked Dudley's way, and Dudley looked queer.

"Um, where's the old principal?", Dudley asked, "She's a poodle and I kind of think she's-"

"Shut it!", the principal barked.

Dudley sure felt shaken after that.

"So, who are you?", he asked.

The principal's sneer got darker.

"Are you testing my patience?", he asked in a rather calm sounding tone.

Dudley couldn't help but feel a sudden sense of danger cause he shook his head and sat down.

"I am this establishment's new instructor Mr. Barkenhiemer.", the principal said rather harshly, "I understand we have some substitutes today, but I'm not going to acknowledge them because...I don't care."

Dudley felt crushed.

"Now while you're all here, I expect complete discipline.", Mr. Barkenhiemer went on, "Classes will begin in exactly thirty minutes."

He paused a minute to take the riding crop from his belt before continuing.

"This concludes our morning assembly."

As the teachers all got up to go, Dudley and Jeremiah had a talk on the way back to gym.

"What is that guy's problem?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Dudley felt pretty rattled after Mr. Barkenhiemer's morning assembly, but then the bell rang which ment school was in session. As the afternoon got close, it was time for the first gym class. Jeremiah and Dudley went to the gym where the students were standing in a row. Jeremiah pulled out a clipboard and started calling names. As he got close to the end, an aardvark raised his hand.

"Yes?", Jeremiah asked.

"Um, can we have your name?"

Jeremiah paused for a minute and Dudley clearly was nervous so Jeremiah spoke up.

"I'm Mr. J and this is Mr. D. We're substituting your gym teachers for the day.", Jeremiah said as he pointed to Dudley and looked at his clipboard again, "Now, who wants to get into physical fitness?"

Most of the students groaned.

"Hey, exercising can be beneficial.", Jeremiah stated, "I was thinking of having a dodge ball game-"

The students looked eager right away so Jeremiah paused to let it set in. Even Dudley looked eager. Jeremiah smiled and continued.

"Okay, sprints for starters."

Jeremiah and Dudley got the students on the gym line and set a pair of cones on each end. Jeremiah blew his whistle and after a couple laps, some students looked winded so Jeremiah switched from sprinting to squats. Dudley sat on the side drinking lemonade and when Jeremiah saw this, Dudley could see he was up to something.

"Oh students, who wants to practice dodge ball?"

As the lunch bell rang, Kitty and Iris were seated comfortably eating today's lunch of corned beef, steamed veggies and chocolate pudding, they saw Dudley come in looking pretty beat and Jeremiah coming in like nothing happened all day.

"What happened to you?", Kitty asked Dudley.

"I had a lemonade break, and then Jeremiah had the class bombard me with dodge balls.", Dudley said harshly as he sat down with Jeremiah sitting next to him.

"You were sitting around the whole class session and looked like a slouch.", Jeremiah told him, "Besides, it did get the students motivated in physical education."

Dudley was about to complain more, but something caught his eye( and for that matter, Kitty, Iris and Jeremiah's too). Mr. Barkenhiemer was standing in front of the cafeteria with his riding crop in his hand and looking quite cross. Everyone in the cafeteria went gravely silent cause this was certainly not gonna be pretty.

"Would Jake Carlson come up here please?"

A raccoon looking like he was a junior slowly came up and stopped only a few feet from Mr. Barkenhiemer who looked at him like he was something gross and foul smelling.

"You thought you'd get away with it didn't you?"

Jake looked puzzled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mr. Barkenhiemer leaned forward so Jake had a good look at his fierce face.

"Last Friday, before school was let out, you slithered like a serpent into the school kitchen and stole a piece of my prized cheesecake from my tea tray! It was my after school snack prepared personally by the cooks themselves using fresh fruit from my private stock!"

Mr. Barkenhiemer swatted his riding crop on the wall behind him making a snap that made the audience flinch.

"Do you deny it?!"

Jake sure looked rattled, but he knew better than to be silent.

"Well it's hard for me to remember specific kinds sir."

Mr. Barkenhiemer took his face away from being so close, but kept his scowl on.

"This one was mine.", he said in a surprisingly calm voice, "And it was the most delicious cake in the history of baking."

Jake shook his head.

"I never did sir."

Mr. Barkenhiemer raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

At the end of the day, Dudley and Jeremiah met Kitty and Iris outside the school as the students left.

"Can you believe what happened at lunch time?", Dudley asked.

Kitty shook her head.

"This principal is insane!", she said in disgust, "He hoisted a student off the ground and threw him out the open door by his hair!"

"Jeez, what else does this principal do?", Jeremiah asked, "Stuff student's heads into the dirt and suffocate them?"

"And get caught?", Iris put in, "No way cause that is his secret weapon."

"What is?", Dudley asked.

"Never do something in halves if you want to get away with it.", Iris answered, "Go the extra mile, and make it so ridiculous that it's unbelievable."

Dudley was stunned.

"We gotta do something. We can't let this bully push his student body like this."

"Like what?!"

Dudley, Jeremiah, Kitty and Iris slowly turned around to see Mr. Barkenheimer towering over them with his familiar scowl.

"Nothing.", Dudley said even though his forehead was sweating.

Mr. Barkenhiemer looked from Dudley's face to the other three, but they weren't much better. He then turned and walked away. Only when the scary principal was out of sight did the foursome relax.

"Think he's on to us?", Dudley whispered.

As if to answer, a roar came up and a large black car came out from behind the school that had flames designed all over the hood, sides, and trunk. The windows however were thick black so nobody could see in and it stopped while facing Dudley, Kitty, Jeremiah, and Iris.

"And now is when we run.", Jeremiah stated.

The car then sped toward them. Luckily they had their vehicles nearby and got them started before it got too close. Now for an old fashioned car chase except it's more than that.

"The principal is chasing us?!", Dudley screamed as Kitty sped down the highway.

Jeremiah and Iris were on Jeremiah's cycle and clearly they felt the heat. Jeremiah saw the plate on his rear view mirrors and sighed.

"Are there any normal people in this city?!"

By the time Dudley got through the front door of his tree house and he clearly was out of breath and sweating bullets.

"First I have to teach gym, then the principal doesn't acknowledge me, and finally get chased from work by a satanic lunatic. What else can go wrong?"

As if to answer, Peg walked in carrying a laundry basket full of dirty clothes.

"Hi honey, how was your day?"

"Unbelievable.", Dudley grumbled, "There's a new principal at the high school and he hates the students there."

Peg put the basket down before talking.

"How can a principal hate his pupils?", she asked with a confused look.

Dudley didn't answer, but Peg could tell he was pretty peeved.

"Honey, you can't just sit around and let a bully push you around."

"How can I?", Dudley asked, "He's built really tough, he has the authority to make any rule official, he's got a hall patrol that get paid to beat up rule breakers and he rules with an iron fist. How can I stand up to that?"

Peg sighed.

"Sometimes you need to think outside the box.", she said.

Peg got the laundry and went away leaving Dudley alone. Dudley pulled out a code of conduct he got from the office and opened it to the list of rules.

"Jeez. How many rules can one school have that are not fair?", he wondered, "Respect your principal above your teachers and self, no talking unless spoken to, no outside food, no touching the award case, no running inside or within fifty feet around the establishment? Who does this principal think he is?!"

Dudley slammed the book closed and threw it into a trash can. He wanted to do something about it and this new principal, but what. In the midst of his frustration, Dudley got an idea. He got the book out again and checked it again.

"Hmm, the students are under this code, but the teachers can object eh?", he thought as his face melted into a mischievous grin, "Well, I think it's time to show Mr. B got a taste of his own medication. But I can't do it alone and I'll need help."

After he did this, he got his communicator up and made a few calls.

"Oh, Kitty how do you feel about an after school scheme to get back at Mr. B?"

The following day, Mr. Barkenhiemer pulled up in his car. The students were gonna arrive very soon and he had his knuckles cracked.

"Can't wait to inflict-"

He stopped talking and got out of his car and sniffed the air.

"Wait, what's that smell?!", he fumed.

Mr. Barkenhiemer stomped into the halls and when he saw the award case, he was certainly seeing red. The whole case had turned into an enormous aquarium filled with all kinds of tropical fish and stuff.

"FISH?! IN MY AWARD CASE?!", Mr. Barkenhiemer bellowed.

Down the hall, Dudley and Kitty were hiding behind a corner.

"Well that went noticed.", Dudley said with glee.

Kitty looked unsure.

"Dudley, you told me this was a class project you were helping a student with."

Kitty then looked suspicious.

"Dudley, did you lie to me?"

Dudley sighed cause normally he would lie, but now he knew he was caught.

"Okay. Mr. Barkenhiemer is a bully and I want to prove to him he can't treat his students the way he does."

Kitty then looked concerned

"Okay, I'm in. But don't lie to me again for the rest of the week."

They heard a door slam and clearly they knew who it was. Luckily they weren't caught by anyone. They came out and saw Jeremiah and Iris coming down the hall and notice the new award case. When they came over, Jeremiah and Iris looked their way looking concerned.

"Did you two do this?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley and Kitty nodded.

"Okay we did it.", Dudley said, "And we're-"

"Good job.", Jeremiah interrupted looking pleased, "Looks like we have the same idea."

"We?", Kitty asked.

And then they heard another roar from the office.

"WHO PUT SYRUP IN MY CHAIR CUSHION?!"

Both teams looked at each other and smiled.

"Prank number twenty of my book.", Jeremiah said.

"But no telling.", Kitty said firmly.

That they agreed on. So they quickly got to their rooms before anyone came around which included Mr. Barkenhiemer who had stormed out of his office with syrup on the seat of his pants and headed to the faculty restroom with a fresh pair. When he slammed the door, Jeremiah paused Dudley for a minute.

"Three...two...one."

Then from the faculty restroom came another roar.

"WHO PUT KETCHUP IN MY TOILET SEAT!"

A/N: This is based off "Matilda"(both the movie and the book) and "Middle School: Worst Years of My Life". I claim nothing.


	39. Chapter 39

As students arrived at Petropolis High School that day, they couldn't help but notice the new aquarium where the award case stood. Some shot self photos with their phones while others tweeted on Facebeak( it's their version of Facebook). Unfortunately, the hall patrol was in as well and when they saw what was up, they started heading in that direction. The other students were clearly aware of this and to avoid a serious beat down, they stopped right away and got to homeroom. Dudley and Jeremiah were in the gym office sorting out the exercises for the day when the morning announcements came on.

"As you might have noticed, the establishment has just been taken a blow in the form of our award case!", Principal Barkenhiemer's voice boomed, "When I find who is responsible for this, those students will be in very, VERY BIG TROUBLE!"

That ended the announcements, but Dudley and Jeremiah sure felt the heat. But on the other hand, they were not ready to stop early cause some bully was having a meltdown. The whole day, Dudley and Jeremiah planned the whole gym session and when the first class arrived that day, they sure looked nervous.

"How is everyone today?", Jeremiah asked kindly.

No student answered and Jeremiah could see some of them didn't want to be reported. Luckily one student( a dalmatian) spoke up.

"We're kind of shaken by what Mr. Barkenhiemer said today."

"Well I don't see Mr. Big and Mean in this class.", Jeremiah stated, "I do expect you to behave, but at least I'm fair about it."

No student there could disagree. They seemed to loosen up as the exercises got underway and by the end of class, they seemed mellowed out. Since the lunch hour was about, Dudley and Jeremiah stopped by the cafeteria to pick their share up. The then noticed a couple students( clearly the hall patrol) clearly terrorizing another student. The two bullies( a bull and a bear) were in possession of the victim( a parrot) and his backpack and clearly mocking him. Jeremiah came over right away.

"What's going on here?", he asked.

"Dan Squawks is in violation of rule number twenty four.", the bull answered.

"No artwork outside Art Class.", added the bear.

Dan looked terrified, but Jeremiah could tell he wanted to do something.

"I'll escort this individual to Mr. B.", Jeremiah said, "But I'll need the stuff to prove it."

The bullies looked satisfied and handed the stuff over without complaint. Then they left flashing nasty looking smiles at Dan who flinched.

"You okay?", Jeremiah asked.

Dan didn't answer, but Jeremiah handed his stuff back which he took.

"What did you draw anyway?", Dudley asked( he came over too).

Dan reached into his backpack and pulled out a drawing clearly ment for science class.

"I was just getting my report for Chemistry ready and then those snobs threatened to tear it up and report me to Mr. Barkenhiemer."

Dan looked ready to cry, and Jeremiah gave him a hug.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with creativity. I think you're fantastic and very thorough in your work."

That seemed to help Dan out, but Dudley wanted a say too.

"You're not the only one who wants to do something.", he put in, "But we're not going to take this abuse for long."

The rest of the day went okay, but at certain moments, Mr. Barkenheimer came across certain violations to his rules. Throughout the day, he found whipped cream in his mailbox, the staff lounge full of garbage, and even had a couple toilets spray him back when he flushed. He certainly wasn't in a good mood when he called an assembly in the auditorium near the end of the school session. Every student filed in and got into position in the assigned areas as Mr. Barkenheimer got to a podium on the stage overlooking everyone as though he was going to explode.

"SIT!"

The whole audience sat down right away. Clearly Mr. Barkenhiemer was in a foul mood that sent shivers up everyone's spine before he continued.

"Since some vandals believed they could threaten our establishment, I'm taking the liberty of observing every class PERSONALLY!"

That got some students to jump and a couple teachers too, but Mr. B kept going.

"As principal of this establishment, I consider myself as the father of this school and those who have vandalized it have literally attacked it! As of today, I will be visiting every class at least once over every week and if that still doesn't work, then all school vacations will be canceled and be spent in this establishment!"

Now that clearly was over the line even by Barkenhiemer, so Dudley just stood up cause he had clearly taken enough.

"That's not right!", he yelled, "You don't deserve to treat our student body the way you do!"

Barkenhiemer looked Dudley right in the eye, then leaned close to the microphone on his podium.

"So you don't like the way this place is run do you?!", he asked Dudley, "Thought you could talk back to me did you?!"

Dudley now was thinking he went too far and Jeremiah could see it too. Kitty and Iris wanted to talk, but Barkenhiemer beat them to it.

"Mr. Puppy, I would like you to know that for speaking out of term with me, I officially FIRE YOU!"

Dudley felt crushed and Barkenhiemer continued on.

"This concludes our assembly."

That was when the final bell rang and all the students were heading to the halls to get their stuff. Jeremiah and Dudley walked out of the gym office and met up with Kitty and Iris on the way to the parking lot.

"This isn't fair.", Dudley said, "I take a stand and that bully fires me?!"

He then noticed Jeremiah had a smile on his face.

"Is that funny to you?", Dudley asked feeling like crying.

"Mr. Big and Mean can't fire you if he doesn't have a pink slip to give you.", Jeremiah said, "I called Dorian and he sneaked into the office during the assembly and made some adjustments."

Dudley felt better, but then felt bad again.

"How long?", he asked.

"You have til the end of two weeks til you're officially kicked to the curb.", Kitty said, "I looked it up in the code of conduct."

As Dudley walked into his house, he was still fuming. Mr. Barkenhiemer really needed to get the message and big time. Peg walked in as Dudley was calming down, but she could tell something was up.

"Okay Dudley, what's wrong?"

Dudley didn't answer.

"Mr. Barkenhiemer again?", Peg guessed.

Dudley nodded.

"I take a stand against this bully and he fires me.", he said, "I really want to get even with him, but don't know how."

Peg looked concerned.

"Dudley, just because someone is being mean to you doesn't mean you drop to their level."

That got Dudley's attention, but not improved his mood.

"At least I have til next week to do something."

Peg took that as a sign he was improving.

"You'll think of something.", she said before she went to the kitchen to get dinner on the table.

Dudley went to his room and he wanted to really get to Mr. Barkenhiemer and bad. But how could he do it? He had just sat down on his bed when he noticed a shadow move across the wall. The shadow moved to the floor and Adrian came out and removed his visor.

"Hey there.", he said politely, "Heard there's a bully you're having trouble with."

Seeing Adrian took Dudley a little by surprise, but he got over it. Not long ago, Adrian was one of some experimental armor allowing him to phase through solid walls. He was now in a training program with four others under Mr. Stan Walker's watchful eye.

"What are you doing here?", Dudley asked.

"Mr. Walker gave me the week off.", Adrian said, "Guess my armor was stable enough for a week's worth of observation."

Then Dudley, had an idea.

"Hey Adrian, you busy the next couple days?", Dudley asked.

Adrian looked interested.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you don't mind doing a false haunting.", Dudley answered.

Adrian caught on right away.

"In other words, give this bully a scare?"

Dudley smiled.

"Oh yeah."

The following day, it seemed like everything was back to the way it used to be. Mr. Barkenhiemer noticed this, but didn't look like he care( like he ever did). As he walked into his office, he had just opened the door when ink splashed into his face, staining his clothes blue followed by a bunch of feathers blown into his face. Now he was really fuming when he walked to the faculty restroom only to slip on a still wet floor and crash into the sink.

"When I find out who did this, they are so dead!", Mr. Barkenhiemer growled to himself.

He lifted himself up and accidentally start the toilet flushing and filthy toilet water drenched him. Luckily it got the ink off his face and he really looked upset when he came out. He went to his office again and initiated the loudspeaker.

"Every student to the auditorium NOW!"

A short while later everyone was in the auditorium as Mr. Barkenhiemer came out in fresh clothes and a fowl look on his face.

"SIT!"

Everyone did and Mr. Barkenhiemer continued.

"I called this assembly to remind of my personal visits starting in the gym today."

Dudley got a case of severe insecurity. Why did Mr. Barkenhiemer choose that class instead of any other? Luckily he remembered what he had planned for that class so he regained himself. At that moment, the wall behind Mr. Barkenhiemer lit up with a photo of him as he came out of his office and some of the students started laughing. Mr. Barkenhiemer noticed this, but wasn't looking behind him.

"What is the meaning of this disturbance?!", he barked.

That's when the wall behind him showed him as he came out of the faculty restroom and the audience laughed harder. Mr. Barkenhiemer was clearly not approving of this cause, but then the wall behind him went blank followed by one of his hall patrol members( a pit bull) who walked to Mr. Barkenhiemer and handed over two photos and a camera.

"Found these in the overhead."

Mr. Barkenhiemer looked at the photos and went back to the audience who now had went quiet again and clearly realizing the big mistake they made were looking nervous.

"I'm going to ask this one time.", Mr. Barkenhiemer stated harshly, "If nobody comes forward and admits to doing these mean pranks for the past two days, all vacation is CANCELLED!"

He then held up the two photos.

"Now who is responsible for this?!"

A while later, Dudley and Jeremiah were in their office and Dudley looked ready to rumble.

"What's with you?", Jeremiah asked.

"I called in a favor to help with a little prank.", Dudley said.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"You helped me set up that ink feather bath, resembled the toilet plumbing and shot both photos at the assembly this morning. Who did you call?

Just then Adrian phased out of the wall and landed feet first in front of them.

"Oh, you got him?", Jeremiah asked.

Adrian noticed Jeremiah was taken by surprise so he cleared it up.

"Mr. Walker gave me the rest of the week off for good behavior and field testing."

The bell rang signaling Adrian to phase again as Dudley and Jeremiah got ready for the class. As they came out, they noticed Mr. Barkenhiemer already there with two of his hall patrol( the pit bull and the bull from yesterday). Clearly the class was on edge even though Mr. Barkenhiemer was there to watch. Mr. Barkenhiemer looked over at Dudley and Jeremiah with the same foul look on his face.

"I take it you two know how the physical exams go?"

Jeremiah looked confused.

"Sir, with all due respect, the exams aren't til next week."

Mr. Barkenhiemer's expression darkened further.

"The exams happen when I say they happen."

He snapped his fingers and each of his hall patrol came out with a stack of papers. The students each took one, then one of them( a fox) looked confused.

"True or false, Mr. Barkenhiemer is a big fat ugly bully who doesn't like-"

Mr. Barkenhiemer swiped the paper off the student's hand and looked at it. He turned to his hall patrol.

"Where are the real tests?", he asked.

Both hall patrol students looked confused.

"We don't know."

Mr. Barkenhiemer looked at Dudley and Jeremiah, but then he jumped as if he got stung by a wasp in his pants.

"All right, who did that?!", he yelled as he rubbed his still stinging behind.

Nobody moved.

"SPEAK!", Mr. Barkenhiemer yelled.

At that moment, both hall patrol students started advancing clearly ready to shake the answer out of every student in the class, but they didn't get the chance cause they both tripped. They looked and saw their shoe laces were tied.

Now here is where it gets chaotic. The lights started flickering and a huge gust of wind blew through the gymnasium sending the papers flying.

"Knock it off!", Mr. Barkenhiemer barked.

Mr. Barkenhiemer prided himself on his toughness and clearly wanted all to know he wasn't going to be intimidated, but now he found it hard to do. His hall patrol turned and bolted out the door obviously scared to death of something. Mr. Barkenhiemer turned and gasped. Floating in front of everyone in the gale, was a ghostly silhouette of several senior students with pale blank eyes and long pale shrouds.

"Barkenhiemer.", one of the ghosts moaned with the others joining in, "You should have treated your students better."

Mr. Barkenhiemer looked side to side and Dudley and Jeremiah looked just as spooked as he was. Clearly the class was scared too by the way they huddled together.

"Then two ghosts started pelting Mr. Barkenhiemer with chalk dust filled erasers causing him to sputter followed by two others continuing to talk.

"All those rules you made. All those times you tormented us. We're done with it all. Leave our school and get out of here. We're watching you Barkenhiemer."

Mr. Barkenhiemer had gone pale in the face and then fell to the ground with a loud thud and fainted. The ghosts disappeared and the gale ceased. The lights came back on and stayed on this time, but the students were pretty rattled. Then Jeremiah made a call on his cell phone.

"Excuse me, but could we get a stretcher in here? Mr. Barkenhiemer seems to have fainted."

After Barkenhiemer got carted off in a medical van, Dudley and Jeremiah waited til everyone else besides Kitty and Iris were around, and they then laughed out loud.

"We sure got him that time.", Dudley chuckled.

Jeremiah nodded.

"Who knew Mr. Big and Mean was scared of the supernatural?"

Kitty and Iris looked concerned though.

"How did you two pull that off?", Kitty wondered.

"That was easy.", Jeremiah stated, "Dudley fixed up the lights, while I circulated the air flow."

"And the ghosts?", Iris asked.

Just then a group of students dressed in white gowns and wearing powder on their faces came out looking excited. One of them, Dudley and Jeremiah recognized right away.

"Thanks for the help Dan.", Jeremiah said smiling.

"Thanks Mr. J.", Dan said.

His fellow students and him went back inside to clean up themselves and get back to class. At that moment, Dudley remembered something.

"Hey, isn't it lunch hour?"

No use arguing there. Dudley led Jeremaih, Iris and Kitty back inside and into the cafeteria where students were in a celebration of having Mr. Barkenhiemer gone. Even the hall patrol was in on it. They were actually apologizing for their cruelty and they didn't seem so bad after all.

"Well, all's well that ends well.", Jeremiah said as Dudley and him got the lunch for the day.

"You said it.", Dudley agreed.

A/N: This is based off "Matilda"(both the movie and the book) and "Middle School: Worst Years of My Life". I claim nothing.


	40. Chapter 40

"Again."

Dudley got up and dusted off his sides. Jeremiah and him were inside a ring of training at ULTRA HQ and Jeremiah really brought the heat.

"Jeremiah, we've been at this for four hours straight.", Dudley complained.

"Zero doesn't pause.", Jeremiah said firmly, "Who knows what he's going to throw our way next?"

Dudley wanted to disagree, but had second thoughts. He knew too well Jeremiah wouldn't tolerate him slacking off and wanted his edge sharp. Dudley got into a fighting position and Jeremiah did so as well opposite him.

"Ready.", Jeremiah said firmly.

Outside the ring, Iris and Kitty were observing the whole thing.

"Dudley's fighting seems to be getting better.", Kitty said.

Iris nodded.

"Jeremiah sure knows how to teach, but he's known to keep some things about fighting to himself."

Kitty got interested.

"Like what?"

"When he's done, ask him yourself.", Iris answered.

After a couple hours further, Dudley and Jeremiah paused to wipe down the sweat on their brows.

"Am I getting good?", Dudley asked.

"Not even close.", Jeremiah said calmly, "You need to work on your defense and focus."

Dudley took a drink of water before continuing.

"We just got back from our community service session of our job and you still want to train?"

Jeremiah looked cross.

"Being the top agent in Dark Wolf's ranks is not sunshine and looking good. As the second in command, I have to represent Dark Wolf's authority and ensure every underling knows the role they are ment to play."

Dudley's blank expression confirmed to Jeremiah that he wasn't paying attention.

"Are you listening?!", Jeremiah snapped.

Dudley broke his daze.

"Yes Jeremiah.", he said quick, "I totally get it."

A while later, Dudley and Kitty were outside City Hall in Petropolis with Jeremiah and Iris alongside them as well as an entire crowd of pedestrians complete with security, news crews and of course the mayor candidates.

"I wonder how Stan's going to do in the election.", Dudley said to Kitty, "I'm just happy it's him this time."

Kitty nodded. Not long back, Stan's twin brother Giovanni had impersonated him and tried to get into a position of power in Petropolis. He even developed his own cybernetic armor to serve as enforcers and personal assassins. Luckily he failed and was behind bars and his armors were in a training facility under Stan's watchful eye.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy erasing all the things Giovanni did.", Jeremiah put in, "At least Stan is honest."

Up on the stage overlooking the enormous crowd, Mayor Bear and Stan Walker were each on opposing sides in their best wear. The governor( a horse) was at the microphone.

"Citizens of Petropolis, thank you for coming to the final stretch of the election. At the end of this voting, you will all get the chance to vote for the candidate of your choice after each one gives their final speech."

The crowd applauded while Stan and Mayor Bear each took out a written speech they had prepared for this final debate. Stan took the first one.

"Citizens of Petropolis, my name is Stan Walker. I stand before you on this pedestal today as a shining new start to a glorious chapter in Petropolis history. Ever since the discovery of not having a mayor and starting this election, I have made this solemn pledge: bring order and justice back into the system. I understand the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force seem to cause damage that gets out of hand, but I am willing to forgive them. As long as they keep the destruction of property low, we won't have issues. Whenever Petropolis has an issue, as mayor I will take every option and concern of my fellow citizens and solve it to the best of my ability. Some changes will occur, but it will all be for the best for all civilians. In conclusion, I will be honored to have made it this far and will look forward to the final debate. Thank you."

The crowd applauded as Stan took a bow.

"I have to admit, he's good.", Dudley said.

"Yep, he's a keeper.", Jeremiah agreed, "But it's all down to us."

After Mayor Bear gave his speech, everyone lined up for casting their vote. The lines were pretty long so it would take up most of the day. Then Kitty got a call from TUFF which she answered.

"Yeah? Really? I see. I'll be right over."

Dudley noticed Kitty talking and got interested.

"Who was that Kitty?", he asked.

"It was Herbert.", Kitty said, "Apparently I've been shirking my duties as the new chief of TUFF too often so he's having me on probation til I've cleared the record."

"Probation?", Dudley asked.

"I can't go on missions for a while.", Kitty said, "Guess I've been so caught up with the field I got carried away."

Dudley looked shocked.

"You mean, until this is over, we won't be working together?"

Kitty saw that Dudley was upset so she tried to explain it in a nice way.

"It's only for a couple weeks. After that, I'll be right back at your side and everything will work out."

Dudley's eyes got all wet.

"But what do I do til then?"

Jeremiah and Iris turned to see the conversation going on.

"What do you normally do when Kitty's away?", Jeremiah asked.

A tear slid down the side of Dudley's face.

"Wait til she comes back."

They had by now reached the voting booths and as Dudley went in, he couldn't think straight. It wasn't fair to him. Kitty protects the world with him and work pulls her away from him. Still he checked the box he wanted( for the record it was Mayor Bear) and as he came back out, his eyes had rivers of tears flowing out. Jeremiah put a hand on Dudley's shoulder and Dudley did look his way, but then he ran off crying.

"You think he'll be alright?", Iris asked.

"I doubt it.", Jeremiah said, "Kitty really holds a special place in that dog's heart."

Jeremiah was right about Dudley not being okay. He had come home and Peg noticed his expression and thought about finding out what was up.

"Dudley, you okay?", she asked him as she came up to him.

Dudley didn't answer.

"Honey, you'll feel better if you just tell me what's bothering you."

Dudley took a breath.

"It's Kitty. She's been shirking her duties and now I have to spend two weeks without her. What can I do while that's going on?"

Peg shrugged.

"Dudley, I'm sure there are things you can do til then. You can start by helping me."

"With what?", Dudley asked.

"I'm making a ham for Mr. Walker that I would like you to deliver to his work."

Dudley's eyes got all wet again. He didn't cry this time, but he felt pretty bad. As Peg got her ham out of the oven and wrapped it up in foil. Dudley wiped his eyes and tried to look cheerful, but Peg knew how he felt as she handed over the ham.

"Hey, things will work out."

Dudley nodded, and then carried the ham outside to his car and after putting it in the seat next to him, he was off. Walker's facility was still up at this point cause the lights were on and Dudley could faintly here what seemed like fighting going on. Cautiously, he approached the door only to have it open as he did so.

"How'd that happen?", he wondered.

"We're expected."

Dudley turned around to see Adrian standing next to him.

"Hey Dudley, what's with the ham?"

"My mom made it for Mr. Walker.", Dudley said, "How bout you?"

"Just came back from my time off.", Adrian stated, "Now I'm going to see how my fellow inmates are doing."

Adrian paused and a smile came across his face.

"Hey, Dudley, want to meet the others?"

"Well I got nothing else to do.", Dudley said.

"Splendid.", Adrian said still smiling, "Please follow me."

Inside was pretty much like Dudley noticed the first time he was here. As he followed Adrian, his hands got a little hot from holding the ham. As they got to what looked like a resting area in a detention center, he put it on a table nearby. Besides the table, there were a couple sofas, a television, and a few shelves full of books. A door nearby opened and the cheetah came in followed by the gazelle.

"Well that was quite a workout.", the cheetah said as he pulled his visor off his head.

"You're telling me.", the gazelle added., "Oh Adrian, who's your friend?"

"Dudley, I'd like you to meet Calvin Speed and Jasmine Honeydew.", Adrian said to Dudley as his fellow armored inmates came over.

"Nice to meet you.", Dudley said, "So Adrian has armor that can make him phase through things, what does your armor do?"

Calvin looked concerned.

"Throw a punch straight at my center."

"Are you serious?", Dudley asked.

"Just do it.", Adrian said.

Dudley did and then got a surprise. Just before his fist met Calvin's chest, a hole opened up and stayed there when Dudley's fist went through. As Dudley pulled his hand back, the hole closed. He threw another punch at Calvin's face, and this time, Calvin's face split down the center and reformed as Dudley pulled his hand back.

"How are you doing that?", Dudley asked.

"That's my armor's ability.", Calvin said with pride, "It allows me to rearrange the cells in my body to avoid getting hit."

"And you can avoid anything?", Dudley asked.

"Yep. Fists, bullets, sharp edges and a lot of other stuff.",Calvin said.

"What about Jasmine?", Dudley asked, "What does her armor do?"

"I'll show you.", Jasmine said calmly.

She held her arm out and the metal in her arm formed sharp blades and then slid back in. Then several gun barrels formed followed by an ax and then a crossbow.

"You can form any weapon that you can imagine?", Dudley guessed.

Jasmine smiled.

"That's right. I can adapt and acquire any weapon and form a version of it into my armor. Calvin and I seemed to stabilize."

"Stabilize?", Dudley asked.

"Whenever we work our selves up, our armor does something.", Adrian answered, "It starts going off on it's own, the ability shuts down, or we collapse."

"So, where's the other two?", Dudley asked looking around.

"You'll meet them soon.", Adrian said, "We're gonna have break in a moment."

A bell rang out and Dudley followed Adrian, Calvin and Jasmine to the cafeteria where the badger and hedgehog were already lined up and getting their chow. When he got his tray, the badger looked cross.

"Does it have to be meatloaf?", he asked harshly, "I prefer tofu."

The chef ignored him so he went to sit at the table still scolding. The hedgehog however took hers without complaint and sat down a little ways from the badger.

"Is he always like that?", Dudley asked.

"Don't mind Barry. He always gets worked up over small things.", Adrian stated.

After they sat down, Dudley noticed Barry gazing at his meatloaf and then aimed a finger at it. Almost immediately, it burst into flames and after it was black, then he started eating it. The hedgehog slid next to Dudley and gave a nice smile.

"Hi, I'm Marcy.", she said, "Are you a new member?"

"Actually I'm visiting.", Dudley said, "What can you do?"

One of Marcy's spines extended and bent into a long pointed tentacle and started serving her food to her. She paused a minute to chew her food before talking.

"My armor allows my spines to extend and bent like rubber.", she explained, "Barry's armor can take his mental waves and-"

"Hey!", Barry barked, "Can not talk about me like I'm not here?!"

Barry had quite a rough tone in his voice like he was built to be tough and not get soft. Think of it like an inmate in prison who looks tough and nobody wants to get on the bad side of.

"Sorry Barry, I ment no offense.", Marcy said apologetically.

Barry looked at Dudley and still had his sneer on.

"Listen carefully buster.", he said to Dudley, "Don't argue with me, don't correct me, and don't take my stuff and we'll get along fine. Got it?"

Dudley gulped.

"Perfectly."

Barry's expression turned to one of smug and impressed.

"Also, I can make things burst into flames with my mind. That's what my armor does."

He held up his fork which had flames licking the end to prove his point. Now Dudley felt like Barry needed more than just therapy.

"Do you always have to be this mean?", Dudley asked him.

Barry didn't answer and Dudley took that as a sign he didn't want to tell so he turned away.

"My dad was an alcoholic and beat me whenever he could.", Barry said, "Never knew my mother, but I left as soon as I had the chance. Practically grew up in a detention center and Mr. Walker was the only one ever to give me a chance to be accepted for who I was. So he gave me the armor as a way of channeling my anger and hate."

Dudley turned to face Barry who looked his way with a solemn look on his face.

"I know I shouldn't be like this, but it's all I was taught."

Dudley slid close to him.

"Barry, I understand life can be cruel, but it doesn't mean other people have to suffer for your unhappiness."

Barry seemed to get it and then the door nearby opened and Mr. Stan Walker walked in.

"Evening everyone."

"Good evening Mr. Walker.", Adrian said.

Calvin, Jasmine, Barry, and Marcy all gave a nod of approval, but said nothing.

"Hey Mr. Walker.", Dudley said, "How did you do at the election?"

"That will be revealed later tonight.", Stan said, "By the way, thanks for the ham."

"You're welcome.", Dudley said.

Stan seemed okay that the election was almost over, and he came over to Dudley before continuing.

"So what brings you here?"

"My mom asked me to bring you the ham.", Dudley answered, "Then Adrian introduced me to the other members of the program."

"Yeah, it's nice for them to have visitors. Especially Barry.", Stan agreed.

Barry gave Stan a concerned look, but said nothing. Dudley saw a clock on the wall and saw it was getting late. Stan must have noticed too.

"Want a lift back home?", he asked Dudley.

"Sure. Thanks Stan.", Dudley said yawning.

"Thanks for coming by.", Adrian said as Dudley left.

"Come back and visit again.", Marcy said cheerfully.

Barry just waved as Dudley left. Outside, Dudley got into Stan's limo with Stan getting in afterward. As the car drove, they had a television so they could watch the news and see who won the election. Wolf Spitzer had the honor of announcing the event.

"Good evening Petropolis. Wolf Spitzer at the city hall where everyone waits in anticipation on who is going to be the official mayor of Petropolis. After careful deliberation and by the number of votes, the new mayor of Petropolis is..."

Dudley waited with his fingers crossed.

"...Stan Walker!"

By now they had reached Dudley's house and Dudley got out. Stan followed and the television was off.

"Congratulations on winning the election.", Dudley said shaking Stan's hand.

"Well, Mayor Bear isn't going to be jobless.", Stan said reassuringly, "I'm going to make sure he still has work somewhere."

Stan got back in his limo and it drove away leaving Dudley alone to walk home. As he did get home, he started to wonder.

"I just hope Stan doesn't change too many things.", he thought to himself.


	41. Chapter 41

Dudley drove home under the cover of night and clearly in a good mood.

"Another good day on my part.", he said to himself, "I beat some crooks before sending them to prison, had a great lunch break, and to top it all off, Jeremiah and I had a dessert eating contest to see who could hold the most sugar before getting a sugar rush. Sure I lost, but Jeremiah was a god sport and congratulated me in trying. I wonder what will happen tomorrow? Maybe Zero will try yet another scheme to get under us, but I'll worry about that another time."

As Dudley pulled underneath his tree house, he got out and went up followed by him dropping into a large chair that clearly was used cause it had stains on the side. He then microwaved a few burritos from his mini fridge and before he started, he got his bathtub full of water.

"Nothing like taking a bath and having dinner to pass the time.", he thought as he got his burritos from the microwave.

Yep, it was a long and successful day, but that wasn't to last. As soon as he got ready to take his pants off, Dudley's communicator went off.

"Oh great. Duty calls.", Dudley grumbled.

Luckily he didn't take his communicator off so when he answered it, Herbert's face came up.

"Agent Puppy, we just got intel that a nuclear power generator from the Petropolis Science Center was just stolen and we need you and Agent Katswell to investigate."

Dudley groaned.

"Chief, it's quarter to ten. My mom wants me in bed by then or she'll be on my case all week."

Herbert didn't look convinced.

"Just get over there!"

Then the communicator went out and Dudley set his burritos on the counter before he adjusted his belt. As he left, Peg was coming out with some extra blankets and she could tell he was upset.

"Work again?", she asked.

Dudley nodded.

"Don't be out too late.", Peg said, "Remember, your bedtime is at-"

"I know Mom.", Dudley said cutting her off, "I'll try to be back by then."

Normally Peg would scold him for interrupting her, but she could tell he needed to get going so she let it slide. Dudley then got into his car and after Peg went up with her blankets, he drove off with his burritos in the passenger's side.

As Dudley pulled into the lot outside the Petropolis Science Center, he could tell something was up cause police were investigating and Kitty was standing outside waiting for him in a bathrobe and slippers. As he came over, he could tell she was peeved.

"You got called in too?", he asked her.

"I was busy organizing my CD collection and ready for my shower and then Herbert calls in with this."

Keswick came out from inside the center and he was dressed.

"Well, we got nothing.", he said( he's wearing his collar), "No fingerprints, no tracks and no leads."

"Any eyewitnesses?", Kitty asked hopefully.

"Well, I scanned the security tapes, but something doesn't add up.", Keswick answered.

He pulled out a small tablet and after sliding across it for a minute he turned it so Kitty and Dudley could see. It showed the generator working as normal as ever, then as if like magic, the security guards were side by side, then tied up by cables and the generator vanished.

"How'd that happen?", Dudley asked.

"I don't know.", Keswick answered, "But we'll look into that tomorrow cause it's really late and I can tell you two need some sleep."

Kitty and Dudley didn't need to be told twice. Dudley drove Kitty home and as he dropped he off, he had a quick talk.

"Who would want to steal a generator that generates nuclear power?"

"I'm not sure.", Kitty answered with a yawn, "But I'm getting some shut eye. Whoever took it is good enough to not be caught."

Dudley nodded.

"Who can move fast enough to not be seen?"

The following morning at TUFF, Dudley and Kitty still had their heads full of questions. Kitty watched the tape over and over, but nothing seemed to click.

"What are we missing?", she wondered.

Kitty was also filing some paperwork as chief in training as Dudley came over and stumbled on the rug in the hall. Luckily he caught himself before he fell, but he spilled some of his water on the floor which caused him to slip and accidentally hit the slow button on the console.

"Sorry Kitty.", he said as he got to his feet.

Kitty didn't answer cause she was watching the tape slower this time and something came up.

"Hey, what's that?"

Kitty pointed to a blur that had now appeared as the tape slowed down. The slower the tape got, the more clear the picture became til finally three familiar shapes took form. Dudley saw this too.

"Don't we know those things?", Dudley asked.

Finally, the tape stopped completely and the blurs were now seen clearly.

"The Exterminator robots?!"

Dudley and Kitty jumped and turned to see Jeremiah and Iris standing behind them.

"Will you stop sneaking in like that?!", Dudley gasped as he caught his breath.

Jeremiah didn't answer, but Dudley dropped it when he saw the Exterminators on the screen.

"Hey, didn't we destroy those things when we kicked Zero out of Petropolis?"

"So we thought.", Jeremiah said with concern, "Zero must have had extra back in Hades."

Now Dudley got curious.

"So now the Exterminators can move so fast we can't see them?"

"That appears to be the case.", Jeremiah stated, "Now how can we fight them?"

Keswick came in with a couple shoe boxes.

"I think I can help with that one.", he answered( he's wearing his collar).

Keswick set the boxes on the floor and opened the tops to reveal four pairs of sneakers.

"I analyzed the speed the Exterminators used and had Dorian help me design a couple for Agents Puppy and Katswell."

"So how did you get the other two pairs?", Kitty asked.

"Dorian sent them over via teleport.", Keswick answered, "Also they can change into whatever footwear you're most comfortable with."

Now far off the coast of Petropolis Harbor on an uninhabited island, a large factory in form of a giant dome was among the tropical fruit trees, shrubs and white sand. Inside, three Exterminators had put up the nuclear generator they had stolen last night and were now facing each other.

"Exterminator Assembly line at sixty percent perfection.", one said.

"Assembly line is next target.", another stated.

"And then total extermination can commence.", the last added.

They all turned to the door that led out which opened as they charged up their super speed accelerators. In an instant, they moved so fast that everything slowed down and then stopped. They were even able to run across the large ocean water to get back on the main land. After about a minute, they stopped outside a large factory and did a scan inside.

"Scan of assembly line complete.", one stated.

"Conveyor belt and print stamper confirmed.", another added.

"Commence retrieval.", the last one put in.

Just like before, the Exterminators fired up and were moving at high speed once more. They moved so fast they disabled the whole thing and were just about to lift it when they stopped and turned around.

"Warning! Enemy approaches.", one stated as it's eyes turned red.

Jeremiah, Kitty and Iris stopped a good three feet from them and then Dudley ran in, and then tripped causing him to fall on his face.

"Why does moving so fast take so long to stop?!", he yelled.

The Exterminators did yet another scan.

"Targets analyzed. Threat level: minimal."

Jeremiah looked cross.

"Oh we'll show you who's of minimal threat you piles of techno-junk!"

By now Dudley had gotten up and saw the dislodged assembly line.

"What's that for?", Dudley asked.

The exterminators didn't answer. They just fired up their speed accelerators with Jeremiah, Iris, and Kitty firing up their speed shoes. Dudley leaned down to activate his, but then fell down again. Luckily he got them going and managed to get up before they kicked in.

And now we get into the fighting. It may have been a few seconds in normal time, but we'll get into the details. Both sides charged and faced off with Jeremiah and Dudley each taking one with Kitty and Iris handling the third one. Dudley was clearly having issues with his, but he managed to hold his own. Something didn't add up though and Jeremiah and Kitty both noticed. Kitty when she hit Iris and her's and Jeremiah when he saw it.

"These things are harder than last time.", Kitty said as she avoided a swing at her head.

Jeremiah nodded as he deflected a kick from his.

"We can still take them though."

Iris caught on and she broke away while pulling out a recorder device.

"Everyone cover your ears!", she yelled as she pressed play.

The sound that came was extremely high and luckily Dudley, Jeremiah, and Kitty had their ears covered by the time it went off. The Exterminators turned and clearly they shuddered and sparked for a minute, then one raised an arm and a projectile shot out aiming right for Iris. Iris avoided it only to have the other two make a move towards her. Jeremiah and Dudley jumped in to intercept and held them off as the sound continued. Iris kept away and then as she was near the conveyor belt, something went off and the recorder she had exploded killing off the sound as well.

"Okay, who did that?!", Dudley yelled out.

As if to answer him, two more Exterminators came out from the shadows.

"Frequency weakness analyzed and neutralized.", they both said, "Resuming termination."

The first three continued fighting with one more joining in and the last one turned and shrunk the conveyor belt and ran off while the other four kept the team busy. It was hard, but they got through and as everyone caught their breath, Jeremiah saw the conveyor belt was gone with it's press as well.

"Well that ended well.", he grumbled.

Dudley looked vexed.

"Okay, how many Exterminators are we up against?"

Back at TUFF, both teams got in and Keswick plugged their shoes into the recharger for them.

"How'd they hold their own against us this long?", Dudley asked as he rested in his chair.

Jeremiah looked cross at him.

"Have you forgotten the last time we fought these things? They've learned from their last encounter and they can continue to learn until the target their assigned to gets terminated."

Kitty and Iris both groaned and rolled their eyes. Jeremiah and Dudley could get along, but lately this Exterminator thing really had them rattled. Keswick then saw that they needed some encouragement so he put his own idea in.

"Well, if I'd known better, I'd say the prime problem with you two is-"

"Hold on Keswick.", Jeremiah interrupted.

"Did I say something?", Keswick asked.

Jeremiah then looked less cross.

"You sure did. In fact, I think you got our target."

"Target?", Dudley asked, "I think we have more than one target."

"Not those.", Jeremiah said, "Zero had an Exterminator that the others are all connected to: Exterminator Prime."

Kitty and Iris got interested.

"So is this thing like the Achilles heel or something?", Kitty asked.

Jeremiah smiled.

"That's exactly what it means. We take Prime down-"

"And all the others go with it?", Dudley guessed.

"Bingo.", Jeremiah said.

Just then, a ding went off and Keswick took the shoes off the charger and both teams got into them as Keswick typed at his large computer and pulled up a map via satellite.

"I've located a strange structure off the shore of Petropolis Harbor. Seems like we found our factory and place where our target is."

He turned to see both teams had already gone, but saw a note on the floor.

"Keswick, we already left to fight the Exterminators, be back shortly."

He then noticed another sentence below the first.

"Keswick, can I keep the shoes?"

Keswick rolled his eyes.

"Classic Agent Puppy.", he muttered.

Speeding across the water, both teams had arrived at the island and factory.

"You all ready?", Jeremiah asked.

Iris, Kitty, and Dudley nodded.

"Let's kick some metal.", Dudley said with determination.

The door opened a bit, but that was all they needed. After speeding in, they stood before a large assembly line where Exterminator robots were being assembled and built. Just as they stepped forward, the lights blazed on and several Exterminator robots already built speed forward. Now we start fighting again. The agents could hold their own, but with the assembly line still going, they had to shut it down. Dudley grabbed a fire ax from the wall and after hacking through some Exterminators, got to the panel and hacked like there was no tomorrow. A warning sound went off and the whole place started to spark and shake violently.

"I think we need to leave.", Jeremiah stated.

"I agree.", Kitty said.

"So do I.", Iris added.

They sped out the door while still pummeling Exterminators which was hard, but they got through. Thy had just got outside as the whole thing exploded sending them flying into the beach sand which cushioned the fall.

"Well, that was easy.", Dudley said.

Jeremiah frowned.

"Too easy."

Then the rubble of the factory shifted and out of it shot out a pod that landed in front of them and opened revealing another Exterminator, but this one looked different. It's armor looked much sturdier than the others and it had brass plates among it's steel ones. The eyes glowed a deep red and it's chest plate shifted to having spikes along the side.

"Exterminator Prime activated!"

The agents looked at the gauge on their shoes and they were low on power for their shoes. Prime looked fierce alright, and as they fought, it only got worse.

As Dudley and Jeremiah held the front, Iris tried an attack on the side only to have Prime develop a metal tail that intercepted. Kitty tried with a long range pistol shot, but Prime fired it's own beam and deflected that too. And Dudley got zapped when Prime touched him causing him to slow down a bunch and get pummeled before Jeremiah got in. Time was running out and they needed to end this fast. Finally, Dudley and Jeremiah were almost out of power for their shoes, but they finally got an idea. Iris and Kitty caught on and they all got to Prime at one time. Prime erected a shield, Iris used a disable disk to neutralize it. Now they really let that machine have it. Jeremiah had torn off one of the arms and Dudley had dislodged the tail tip. They both charged up their last burst of speed and attacked. Prime tried defending, but Iris and Kitty had made that impossible. Dudley and Jeremiah stabbed Prime through the chest and back and the android started to shake, spark and then it blew up. As the agents once again fell on the beach, Prime's head landed near Jeremiah's foot which Jeremiah raised and brought down on it crushing it into a metal pancake.

"Exterminator Prime terminated.", Jeremiah said.

No sooner had he said that, all four agents collapsed and the power in their shoes went out.

"I never..want to...see another one...of these things...again.", Dudley huffed as he caught his breath.

A short while later, TUFF sent copters to pick the teams up and Keswick and Dorian( who had come as well) disposed of Prime's armor in hydrofluoric acid.

"Well that's that.", Dorian said with pride.

"You said it.", Keswick agreed.

As the agents cleared out, Keswick and Dorian looked at their teams sleeping soundly in the medical copter.

"Will they be okay?", Keswick asked.

"They'll be fine.", Dorian assured, "Believe me, it could be worse."


	42. Chapter 42

Down below in Hades, the whole place rocked violently as a towering pillar of flames erupted from the citadel followed by ear splitting yells. Inside the citadel, Galaril had come down the hall to see what all the commotion was about and found the Gemini twins huddling behind a barricade of stone and furniture while the door beside them shook like a leaf in the wind.

"What's going on in there?", Galaril asked in wonder.

"Boss is in a really-", Byron started.

"Bad mood.", Glacia finished.

Galaril was getting interested and was about to open the door when the Gemini slid in front of him.

"I wouldn't go in there if I-", Glacia started.

"Were you.", Byron finished.

Just then the door flew open with a deafening crash sending all three of them into the wall. As they turned they saw Zero stomping out the door with his white flames now deep red, hurling black fireballs all over the place and screaming at the top of his voice.

"WHY CAN'T...I KILL...THESE REBELS?!"

Both the Gemini and Galaril could both see that Zero needed to be avoided and bolted down the hall. Normally that wouldn't be too hard, but Zero was hurling dark energy and disintegrating flames all over the place in a fit of rage and that made it hard to find shelter. After a couple hours of this, Zero's yells grew quiet, the place settled, and Galaril cautiously peeked out from behind the nearly destroyed statue he was trying to hide behind.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

He could see Zero look his way and Zero looked pretty ticked off, but his white flames had returned to his head which ment he was in a calmer state. Zero then turned and started going back down the hall and Galaril had turned to leave when Zero's voice reached his ears.

"Galaril, get the Gemini and-"

That was when Galaril got mad and spun around to face Zero's back.

"You know what?! The rest of us are taking the heat and you're just sitting around barking orders!"

Zero spun around fast and in the next instant, he was in front of Galaril with his eyes blazing.

"What did you say?!", he fumed as a flash went off around the room.

Normally others would cower at this, but Galaril had gotten used to it.

"Well I don't see you on the front lines!", he countered, "You try causing pandemonium and disorder without the renegades interfering!"

Zero looked ready to explode.

"DO NOT TEST ME!", he thundered causing another flash to go off and the whole citadel to shake.

Galril was about to open his mouth, but Zero had hurled a bolt of chaotic energy at him which curved around and hit his backside.

"Ow!"

Zero's expression didn't change.

"Next time, I'll envelope you in white hot iron and leave it there til you get the band on your SKELETON!"

That shut Galaril up, but he still looked a little miffed.

"Of course, o evil one.", he grumbled.

Zero got ready to hurl yet another fireball and Galaril took it as a leave so he quickly swished his hand in the air and vanished quite quickly.

"Aw come on Jeremiah. Can't I just-"

"No!", Jeremiah barked.

Dudley was back at TUFF and he was hoping to get another go on the new speed shoes Keswick designed, but Jeremiah caught him before he could even get near them and wouldn't let him pass no matter how much Dudley pleaded, cried, and whimpered.

"We used those shoes cause we needed to.", Jeremiah said firmly, "Not so you could goof off and cause trouble."

Dudley gave a wounded look, but Jeremiah clearly wasn't buying any of it. He clutched the front of Dudley's shirt and hoisted him off the ground.

"If I find out you've been misusing any of this stuff, I'm putting it on your permanent record."

By the look on Jeremiah's face, even Dudley wouldn't dare argue.

"Got it."

Jeremiah let go and Dudley dropped, but Jeremiah kept his eyes on him. As Dudley moved away, Jeremiah watched him. Only when he was a good distance away did Jeremiah take his gaze off him. Through the corner of his eye, Dudley saw Jeremiah turn a corner and quick as a wink he turned and ran straight for the shoes on the charger. Unfortunately when he got about two feet from them, something caught his tail and hoisted him off the ground and away from the shoes.

"Thought you could sneak past me did you?"

Dudley turned to see Jeremiah holding him aloft and clearly looking cross.

"Jer, I can explain.", Dudley said trying not to look guilty.

"You mean you can try and lie to me.", Jeremiah countered with his expression darkening, "Since I now know for a fact you can't be left alone for even a minute without causing trouble, I'll be having the liberty of watching you PERSONALLY!"

At that moment, the door on the opposite side of the room opened and Kitty and Iris stepped in.

"What's all the ruckus about?", Kitty asked.

"This bleach-hided, balloon nosed, ill conceived, egotistical, dim witted, back stabbing moron tried to sneak another round on the speed shoes from when we took on Exterminator Prime.", Jeremiah stated harshly still holding Dudley aloft by the tail.

Kitty looked at Dudley who clearly looked uncomfortable and back to Jeremiah.

"Jer please, can I handle this?"

Jeremiah sighed, let go of Dudley's tail, and Dudley hit the floor pretty hard. Kitty helped him up and led him out of the room but Dudley could still feel Jeremiah's gazed piercing into him like laser beams.

Byron and Glacia crouched behind a dumpster still rubbing their still smoking behinds and obviously not happy.

"Boss sure knows how to throw-", Byron started.

"A tantrum.", Glacia finished, "I can still feel those-"

"Flames.", Byron put in.

They had an annoying habit of one finishing the other's sentence and clearly they had something on their mind. Just then, they heard the doors of TUFF opening and saw Dudley and Kitty walk out clearly in conversation. They each pulled out a pair of binoculars to spy on them. They were a little far to actually hear, but they could read lips very well so they got what was going on.

"Looks like a certain TUFF agent got into-", Glacia started.

"Trouble again.", Byron finished.

They were out of earshot so they could talk normally. After listening a couple more minutes, Dudley and Kitty went back inside, but the Gemini were snickering with devilish smiles on their faces.

"Looks like we have a couple to-", Glacia started.

"Break up.", Byron finished.

Byron pulled out a dark crystal shard from his coat pocket and made a call.

"Oh Boss, we have news.", both weasels said in unification.

The crystal flashed red as if it was holding flames.

"I'm listening."

"We just heard that 01 has fallen for-", Glacia started.

"A mortal.", Byron finished, "If we turn her-"

"We turn him.", Glacia stated.

There was a silence, then the crystal flickered again followed by a cackle only they could hear.

"Gemini, you're both so good at your job. I do believe I know a couple of devils for this job."

The Gemini both looked interested.

"Meet them after dark. I hear fog is going to roll in tonight."

Both weasels nodded.

"We live to serve master.", they answered in unification.

The crystal went blank and the Gemini put it away. They had to prepare for their allies to arrive.

At the end of the day, Dudley and Kitty were driving home with Kitty dropping Dudley off as she often did. Dudley still looked a little crushed even though Jeremiah and Iris had gone off on an errand.

"Dudley, you still thinking of what Jeremiah said?", Kitty asked.

"I just don't know why he won't let me have a little fun.", Dudley sighed, "Is using speed shoes to run a marathon too much to ask?"

"Dudley, Jeremiah might seem a little rough around the edges, but he means well.", Kitty said firmly, "Besides, using speed shoes in a sport is cheating."

That certainly made Dudley feel a little lower.

"Geez Kitty, I just want to know why Jeremiah is so hard on me and not on you."

"Maybe cause he knows you need a lot of work.", Kitty said, "I understand that you feel like this, but we have a job to do. We can't spend our work day cleaning up your messes like we used to."

Dudley sighed heavily cause he knew what she ment by that. Dudley had been known to cause disrupting events at TUFF due to him not being smart and responsible. Like the time he made a portal that made things indestructible and explode soon after, when he used a simulation station to goof off, spent the budget to get a couple beans and a gold hat, flushed money down the toilet and-

"Okay we get it.", Kitty said to the narrator, "Can we just carry on?"

By the time they got to Dudley's house, Dudley still felt a little low. Before he got out, Kitty put her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, things will work out okay?"

Dudley smiled weakly.

"At least I know you're always there for me.", he said as his eyes got wet.

Kitty could see that he was about to cry so she didn't want to be around much longer to drag it out. Luckily for her, she didn't need to cause Dudley had gotten out and was running towards his front door with tears rolling down his eyes. She did feel bad for him, but she drove away towards her own place.

"Oh Dudley, I wish I could help.", she thought to herself.

As she drove on, fog rolled in from the bay making the place look pretty eerie. Kitty wasn't scared though due to her being used to things like this. As Kitty got out and was heading into the apartment building where she lived, she did think a little more on her duties as chief of TUFF.

"I really miss being out in the field, but I was chosen to be Herbert's replacement when this whole thing with Zero is over."

Dudley was in his room and still feeling crushed. He had buried his face in his pillow which was now soaked through with his tears. Peg had come by and saw he needed a moment so she left him to pull himself together before she came back. She saw Dudley on his bed and could see he had something on his mind.

"Dudley, are you okay?", she asked as she came over.

"I don't want to talk about it.", Dudley said sadly.

"You'll feel better if you do.", Peg said.

Dudley took a breath before starting.

"Jeremiah doesn't let me handle any of the spy stuff I want to. It's like he doesn't trust me enough to leave me be."

Peg sat down beside him.

"Honey, your stuff doesn't make you who you are. I know Jeremiah can seem hard to get along with, and true you could use some supervision, but it'll all work out. Just keep thinking positive and things will turn out right."

Dudley took a breath and still looked pretty low, but Peg knew he heard what she said.

"Try and get some rest sweety. Tomorrow is a new day."

Peg got up and left the room closing the door on her way out. Dudley got up too and was brushing his teeth, but still felt awake.

"Maybe I'll take a walk outside to help clear my head.", he thought as he got out of the bathroom and headed for his bed, "No Mom doesn't want me out of bed after ten. She doesn't like that."

He had now reached his bed, when something caught his ears. It sounded like someone vocalizing outside.

"What's that?", he wondered.

He went to the window and opened it. The night fog had lingered causing quite a scene. The street lights could barely make the street visible, but Dudley saw something that caught his eye. Walking down the street was a shadowy silhouette of a person. As the entity drew closer to Dudley, the haunting sound of the vocalizing song steadily got louder.

"Who's that?", he asked himself.

Dudley watched the silhouette get closer and the haunting song grew stronger. Finally, it was too much. Dudley had to find out who or what was making this haunting yet beautiful sound. Just as he started to climb out of the window, a hand pulled him back in.

"Dudley, what are you doing?!"

Dudley turned to see Peg who had come back in to tuck him in and she looked both cross and worried. Dudley ignored her and went back to the window, but the silhouette and sound had both vanished. Peg came over too and looked out.

"What are you looking at?", she asked him.

"I don't know.", Dudley said, "I just heard something and I couldn't look away."

Peg raised an eyebrow.

"You must be imagining things honey. I'll tuck you in."

Outside in the thick fog and under the clear night sky, the Gemini were observing the whole thing.

"Looks like we have one part-", Byron started.

"Under wraps.", Glacia finished.

Behind them, Zero stood in all his infernal glory.

"It really has been too long since I last came here.", he sneered, "Ever since that infernal rock music blasted my ears and I had that tune in my head for three months!"

The Gemini nodded. A long time ago, Zero had Petropolis in his clutches, but the Dudley and Jeremiah came and literally rocked him out. Oh how he hated them for it and wanted so bad to get even with them.

"Looks like our first part is in session.", Zero said with glee, "Then again, I plan everything."

At that moment, Galaril materialized beside Zero and Zero sure looked cross.

"And where have you been?", he asked Galaril.

Galaril dusted his shoulders and certainly didn't like the comment Zero made.

"Checking the weather.", Galaril stated, "So far we have fog all night long. But how does this help us-"

Zero fired a bolt of chaotic energy at Galaril which he barely missed.

"Did I ask for an opinion?", Zero asked coldly.

Galaril shook his head and Zero turned from him.

"Well, at least you're in the field.", Galaril grumbled.

Zero fired yet another bolt of chaotic energy and this time it did hit Galaril in the chest knocking him off his feet and having him hit the gravel pretty hard.

"What did I tell you about TESTING ME?!", Zero sneered as he looked Galaril's way as the nightmare got up.

Galaril said nothing, but Zero could tell he got the point. The Gemini had remained silent during all this. They knew too well that voicing their own ideals around Zero was risky. Especially if Zero had something on his mind like he was now.

"Gemini, keep an eye on Dudley.", Zero instructed, "Galaril, I have an assignment for you. Feel like spreading a little fear?"

Galaril slowly spread a wicked looking smile on his face.

"Who is it and when do I start?"

The following morning, Dudley was up and after five this time. As he got dressed, something was still on his mind.

"What was that last night?", he wondered.

As he got his pants on followed by his shirt, he turned to see Peg standing in the doorway.

"Dudley, your partner Kitty is here to pick you up for work."

Peg left followed by Dudley and after a quick hug, Dudley was outside where Kitty was waiting. The fog had cleared up so walking over was no problem. Kitty saw something was on Dudley's mind so she thought she'd ask about it.

"Dudley, what's up?"

Dudley looked Kitty's way.

"Sorry, it's just I heard something and then I saw something."

Kitty' looked concerned.

"You heard what?", she asked.

"Some kind of haunting sound like someone was singing. Then I saw some kind of shape moving through the fog."

"What was it?", Kitty asked.

Dudley shrugged.

"I don't know."

Kitty wanted to find out more, but TUFF needed them to come in so she put the car in gear and they were off. She didn't say it, but she could see something was going on here and whatever it was, it was not good.

To be continued...


	43. Chapter 43

Dudley couldn't help but look out the side of the car and wonder.

"What was that I saw last night?", he thought, "Something about it is familiar, but what?"

Kitty pulled into the parking lot at TUFF and as she got out, she couldn't help but see Dudley's expression.

"What's wrong?", she asked him.

"Still thinking about the other night.", Dudley answered.

Kitty walked into the main room with him. Herbert and Keswick often arrived later. This way they had a moment to talk if they needed.

"Well Dudley, try not to let it get to you. It was probably just your imagination getting to you."

Dudley shrugged.

"Maybe it was.", he agreed, "I'll get on my post. I hope Jeremiah isn't there."

"Isn't where?"

Dudley and Kitty turned to see Jeremiah right behind them smiling and Dudley jumped.

"How do you keep doing that?!", he asked kind of harsh cause he was getting a little bit peeved.

"Carefully.", Jeremiah answered.

As Jeremiah walked by, Dudley noticed that Jeremiah had something wet on his knuckles. Jeremiah lifted it to his face and licked it.

"What's on your hand?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah stopped walking , but didn't turn around.

"Just a reminder."

"Of what?", Kitty asked, "You weren't fighting were you?"

Jeremiah turned around with a serious look on his face.

"You never know when one of Zero's goons is going to try and jump you."

That shook Kitty a little.

"Well, I just wanted to drop in and get the speed shoes back to Dorian.", Jeremiah said as he walked in the direction of Keswick's lab.

At that moment, the elevator opened and Keswick came out with Herbert alongside him.

"No need Jackal.", Keswick said calmly( he's wearing his collar), "I sent them back to Dorian the other night."

Galaril walked out into an alleyway rubbing his side and gingerly touching his bent nose.

"Of course he sent me to try and haunt that one.", he muttered darkly, "Clearly Zero is just trying to make me mad, and it's working."

Galaril was clearly in a bad mood and not getting any better. But he wasn't alone there.

"Master knew you had to be taught-"

"A lesson."

Galaril turned to see the Gemini leaning against a wall and his expression darkened further.

"What do you want?", he asked coldly.

The Gemini just smiled.

"Nice nose. It suits you.", they both said in unification.

Galaril clutched his nose and painfully crunched it back into place. It was bleeding a little on the sides, but at least it was straight.

"I still don't get what Z's scheme is.", Galaril fumed, "He send us out into the field and all he does is sit around on his flaming fat-"

Galaril stopped and jumped aside as a flaming shot fired and hit a nearby trash can which exploded like a stick of dynamite. Galaril looked up and saw Zero hovering above his head with his phoenix wings out( this time in emerald green) and looking cross.

"If I wanted a complaint, I'll BURN IT OUT OF YOU!"

Galaril said nothing, but Zero could tell he got the point. Zero descended and as his feet touched the ground, his wings fell and shifted back into his overcoat while still staying the same color. Zero's coat/wings often changed color at times(like a different material is added to fire and the fire changes color).

"I know what I'm doing.", Zero said in a clam tone, "Besides, I've already laid the perfect distraction to break a happy couple apart."

Dudley stood outside the Tuffmobile at the seaside. Crime seemed stable for now and he needed some time to think.

"I know it's there.", he thought to himself, "But what was it? Who would know about strange sounds and shady shapes in the night?"

As if to answer him, a wind blew and large storm clouds covered the sky. Dudley would've just shaken this off, but something caught his nose: an aroma of brimstone. He turned around just in time to see a large black fire erupt a few feet in front of him and as the flames settled, who should be standing there? Zero himself with a satanic looking smile on his face that made Dudley jump.

"I think I know a guy."

Zero looked at Dudley straight in the eye. Dudley looked around and saw not many people were there at this hour, but he still didn't feel safe.

"You again?", he asked in surprise.

"Did you miss me?", Zero asked in a friendly tone, "Admit it, you missed me."

Dudley frowned.

"Why would I miss you? The guy who turned me into a monster and slaughter innocent people in your name, turned the whole city into a torture chamber, and-"

Zero pinched Dudley's lips shut and Dudley could feel Zero's sharp claws piercing the flesh and the burning sensation as if he had hot metal there.

"Relax.", Zero stated as he took his hand away and still smiling, "I just thought I'd drop in and say I'm impressed with you."

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Zero nodded.

"You deserve a little downtime. Here, I brought you a sphere that's always on fire."

Zero snapped his fingers and a sphere the size of a baseball appeared in Dudley's hands and it was on fire so Dudley dropped it right away. Zero then snapped his fingers again and the sphere disappeared.

"I'm saying I like you.", Zero continued as he slid closer to Dudley's side, "How about you let me give you a little hint for your curiosity?"

Dudley looked unsure.

"No thanks, I don't see why I should trust you."

Zero's smile didn't flinch.

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be listening."

An eruption of black fire once again consumed Zero and as the flames lifted, Zero had vanished leaving a patch of glass where he did.

Dudley looked and saw the clouds clear up leaving the sky clear again, but he felt very conflicted. Hey, Zero's conversation rattled him okay? Luckily for him as he walked back to the car, Jeremiah pulled up on his cycle.

"Hey, Puppy, what brings you out here?"

Dudley tried not looking shaken, but Jeremiah knew better.

"Okay, what happened?"

Dudley sighed.

"I was just out here thinking about what I saw the other night and then Zero showed up and-"

"Zero?!", Jeremiah interrupted, "What did he want from you?"

"I don't know. He only said he'd be listening if I changed my mind about him giving me a hint.", Dudley answered.

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"So why did he send Galaril to try and haunt me and then come to you? Zero doesn't normally do this."

"So why would he?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah shrugged.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I'd say he's up to something."

Dudley wanted to know more, but something just didn't add up. Before he could wonder further, Jeremiah spoke and broke his daze.

"Keep your guard up eh? I need to get back and make sure Dorian hasn't tried to remodel his lab again without my insight."

The day went on as any other and at the end, Dudley met up with Kitty after work and Kitty could tell something was up.

"You okay?", she asked as they got into the Tuffmobile.

"Just can't get what Zero said to me.", Dudley said.

Kitty looked alarmed.

"Zero? The hell hound that turned Petropolis into his own personal death camp?"

Dudley nodded.

"He said he'd clear the air for me and knowing him, he wants something in return. Not that I would do so."

Kitty now looked worried.

"I hope you're right."

They didn't talk until Kitty dropped Dudley off and drove home. She had just gotten to her apartment door and was still thinking about the day.

"What does that strange sound Dudley's been hearing tie to Zero?", she wondered, "I'll find out soon enough."

She opened her door and as she turned on the light, she noticed that a chair with a large back facing her was in front of her.

"So you came."

Kitty froze and drew her blaster.

"Who's there?", she asked as she pointed her blaster in the direction of the chair.

"Has it been so long?"

Something about that voice sounded familiar to Kitty from somewhere, but where? As if it knew, the chair slowly turned around. Kitty held her finger on the trigger, but then a web line shot out of nowhere and tossed her blaster aside.

"Now, now. Is that no way to communicate?"

Now that the chair had turned around, Kitty (who had her eyes on the blaster and now back to the chair) saw who it was: a tan cat like her with silver gray hair wearing purple gloves that came up to her elbows, a green corset like material that covered her waist up to covering her flowers( your mother will explain this), black leggings with red spider web designing and black leather boots. Now Kitty knew who.

"Hi cousin."

Kitty looked alarmed, and then angry.

"Darla?! What are you doing in my house?!"

Darla just smiled.

"I hear Eric has been trying to win you over again."

Kitty's expression darkened. Eric was the water delivery guy for TUFF, but Kitty didn't find out he was a cheater til Darla( his ex-girlfriend) showed up.

"I broke up with him.", Kitty said, "He was a snake."

Darla's smile didn't fade.

"And Dudley's not?"

Kitty looked surprised for a sec, but Darla saw it.

"You care about him don't you? But does he feel the same way about you? I hear Dudley's found a new girl to admire that outranks you."

Kitty made her claws come out.

"Get...out...of my house."she sneered.

Darla raised an eyebrow.

"Are you planning on fighting me? Cause I'd reconsider if I were you."

Kitty didn't wait, she charged and Darla shot her hand forward. In an instant, Kitty was snared by a giant spider web.

"How like you.", Darla said raising from her chair, "We'll see how your little puppy dog feels about you soon enough. But for now, toodles"

Darla pulled a black crystal from behind her and an infernal portal opened up. She entered and the portal vanished. By that time, Kitty had cut her way out of the web Darla had snared her with.

By the time Kitty got up in the morning, she was pretty shaken. Darla had just visited her and she was now worried about Dudley.

"Darla must have been crazy.", she decided, "Dudley isn't like Eric. I know he's not."

Kitty was ready for the day to start and was on her way to work, when something caught her eye: Dudley sitting outside work at a table with...another dog! Kitty kept her distance, but she was close enough to hear them talking. The dog opposite of Dudley had her back turned to her, so Kitty couldn't see her completely, but she could see Dudley and he had that very love sick look he had when he was around her.

"I don't tell Kitty this, but you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met.", Dudley sighed dreamily.

The dog giggled.

"You really know how to impress a girl."

Kitty felt like she got hit in the chest. She wanted to go over and talk, but she felt so confused, that she couldn't move.

"Are you sure, Kitty doesn't mind us hanging out?", the dog asked Dudley.

"Oh don't worry, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.", Dudley said contently.

Kitty felt tears in her eyes and her lips quivered. How could Dudley take all those times and throw them away? Did they mean nothing to him?

"I'd go through fire just to see you smile.", Dudley continued, "Kitty's nothing to me."

That made Kitty run off crying and her face in her hands. She was so distraught that she didn't see Dudley's new girl turn around.

"I know she isn't.", she said smiling wickedly.

Kitty had run for a long way and had collapsed beside a park bench still crying. She wept there for a bit, and as she blew her nose into a tissue, she found out she wasn't alone.

"Maybe now you know how I felt when Eric dumped me."

Darla was standing nearby the way she was the other night, but Kitty was too heart broken to officially care.

"What do you want?", she asked.

"Good question.", Darla said as she walked over, "I saw how you reacted back there and I felt very moved. Didn't I ask you if Dudley felt the same way about you?"

Kitty backed away.

"You know nothing about him."

Darla's smile didn't fade.

"You saw him didn't you?"

Seeing Kitty's guilt ridden face, Darla continued.

"What if I told you that-"

"Back off fiend!"

Darla lept back as Jeremiah landed in front of her looking agitated and determined.

"Thought you'd pull a fast one eh?"

Darla frowned and her lower half shifted into her familiar giant spider body. Kitty now had collected herself enough to know who she could take her frustration on. As much as she wanted to tussle, Darla could see she was outnumbered and clearly Iris was nearby if Jeremiah was here so she decided to beat a retreat. As she drew her crystal for a portal, Jeremiah pounced her way. Darla threw her hands up to shoot out a web, but this time, Kitty threw a lit lighter into it causing it to burn up instantly and Jeremiah landed on Darla. As Jeremiah clobbered Darla, Kitty joined in and soon they both had Darla pinned and Iris had come out and walked over to Darla.

"Well, well. The spider tried to hunt, but got caught."

Darla tried to throw Jeremiah and Kitty off, but her captors held fast.

"You won't get anything from me.", Darla sneered.

"I doubt it.", Iris said calmly.

Jeremiah leaned close to Darla's ear.

"If you cooperate, I might be persuaded to spare you miserable life a few moments after I tear your entire body apart. One limb at a time."

Darla looked Jeremiah right in the eye.

"So, queen of spiders, what's the decision? Do you tell us all you know, or do I start slicing and dicing and cut it out?"

To be continued...


	44. Chapter 44

Galaril stepped out of the shadows near the wharf and clearly he was still a little miffed about Zero's little set up.

"Of all the things he could do to me, this was one of the lowest.", he muttered darkly.

As he sat on the edge of the dock, a sudden feeling that he was being observed. He turned to see Sabrina seated not far from him in her half dog and half fish form and wearing a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, it's you.", Galaril sneered, "Are you here to rub success in my face?"

"Good suggestion.", Sabrina said as she rubbed her nautilus shell pendent, "Unfortunately I'm busy right now so I'll have to pass. Getting Agent Puppy under my spell of mind control was a piece of cake. And when Kitty saw us, I swore she was about to cry."

Sabrina cackled like a witch, but Galaril just raised an eyebrow.

"And where does the Gemini and me fit into this little scheme that boss has for us?"

Sabrina's pendent started glowing and her eyes glowed.

"Don't worry, you'll soon find out. Jeremiah should have picked up our scheme by now."

"I saw.", Galaril stated plainly, "Darla tried to sway her cousin Kitty, but Jackal jumped her and got her to talk."

Sabrina's smile didn't fade.

"She made it out didn't she?"

Galaril's expression darkened again.

"If the Gemini hadn't interfered with Jeremiah's interrogation, Jeremiah would've slaughtered her the moment she spilled her guts. At least I wasn't in the brawl that time."

Sabrina looked unsure.

"Even if she spilled, it doesn't matter. I have the perfect bargaining chip to use to tear a close couple apart."

"And what is that?", Galaril asked.

Sabrina raised a webbed claw and snapped her fingers. Galaril turned to see Dudley walk down the dock with a look on his face as if he was in a trance. He stopped in front of Galaril and Sabrina and Galaril turned back to her.

"You took his soul?"

Sabrina shook her head.

"No, he's merely the bait."

As the elevator at TUFF got to the main floor, Kitty tried wiping off the green muck off her clothes( with little results).

"I'll be washing my clothes for a week to get this stink out.", she grumbled.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes. He and Iris were in the elevator too and they also had green muck on their clothes, but they were used to it.

"At least we got to clobber the Gemini when they came to get Darla.", he answered, "It got rough, but we got what we need."

The elevator dinged and as Kitty, Jeremiah and Iris came into the room most agents held their noses. Herbert hopped in and one whiff almost made him pass out.

"What is that smell?!", he demanded.

Keswick came in with a special air freshener and after spraying it around, the smell got more pleasant and Keswick and Herbert came over.

"What happened to you?", Keswick asked( he's got his collar on).

"We just found out that Dudley's been abducted.", Jeremiah reported, "We think Sabrina hooked him."

Herbert looked perplexed.

"How does that explain the greenish blood on ya?"

Jeremiah wiped a little off his hands before continuing.

"Got a hold of Darla. You could say I squeezed it out of her."

Kitty looked deep in thought.

"Sabrina? Isn't she some kind of sea demon or something?"

"Siren.", Jeremiah stated, "My guess is that Dudley is involved somehow. Knowing Zero, it's not good."

"So how does Sabrina and Darla pitch in to this?", Keswick asked.

"Sounds to me that Zero's trying to cause some kind of split on Kitty and Dudley.", Iris put in, "Maybe to get Kitty into a vulnerable state so Zero could sway her to serve him."

Jeremiah nodded.

"Sounds right, but we have an issue. Dudley's howling caused Sabrina and her fellow sirens' song to fizzle out. Now we don't have that so we need a new strategy."

Herbert wasn't one to wait.

"Just take a shower, clean your clothes and find Agent Puppy.", he instructed, "Your smell is really stinking up the place."

The Gemini wrapped bandages around Darla's spider body, but left the legs( she'd regenerate those a little later) as the rest of Darla's horde of driders watched in deep focus.

"Jackal sure beat you up-", Byron started.

"A lot.", Glacia finished.

Darla shot them each a threatening sneer.

"He took me by surprise and Zero informed me that he wouldn't be there."

The Gemini didn't ask anything, but Darla kept talking as they continued to patch her up.

"I almost had Kitty in my clutches, and I could've swayed her to our team, but of course it slipped between my fingers."

Darla pounded the ground in anger and making a small crater.

"I swear Kitty will suffer for the pain she caused me. Turning the eye of my cheater boyfriend after he took everything from me, torching a whole brood of my children, and having the very nerve to call me a thing!"

The Gemini had finished patching Darla up, but had backed away in case she lashed out.

"And you know this how?", they asked in unification.

"I borrowed one of Zero's seeing crystals and looked into when Kitty confronted Eric after she met me.", Darla said still looking pretty mad, but talking in a calmer tone, "You two did what you came to do, now beat it before I decide to turn you both into my next meal."

Byron and Glacia didn't need to be told twice. They turned and fled from Darla's lair in Hades and back into the desolate wasteland outside. Darla's lair was a giant network of spider webs in a chasm that seemed bottomless. The further you went down, the further the chasm seemed to get. There was a few platforms suspended by spider webs, but besides that it was all webs and bones decorating the place. None of Darla's minions did anything except shoot dirty looks at them as if daring them to ask why they were getting the looks they were.

"Darla will certainly regrow her legs-", Glacia started.

"In time.", Byron finished, "Should we go see if Galaril is holding-"

"His end?", Glacia guessed with a mischievous smile across her face.

Byron only smiled the same way which confirmed Glacia was correct. Byron then withdrew a black crystal from his belt and after placing it on the ground, a portal opened. Glacia waited til Byron put the crystal away before going through with him. The portal would stay open for a bit after it's crystal focus was taken out, but long enough to cross into another plain of existence.

"Let's go see the wizard.", they said as they entered.

The wharf down at Petropolis harbor was really decked out. Fancy wedding decorations ran along the street, the docks and even the water had floating lanterns since it was close to sunset. Sabrina was in a dressing room with two of her fellow sirens dressed as bridesmaids and getting her wedding gown on.

"Is everything in position?", she purred.

"Everything is set highness.", one of the other sirens stated.

"You think Jackal will show?", the other asked.

Sabrina smiled as she put her veil in place.

"He will. And when he does, he'll be snared just like Puppy was. That infernal howling may have dissipated our spell, but now they don't have it. So how can they resist us now?"

Just then, the door came open and yet another siren stuck her head inside.

"Highness, we're ready to go whenever you are."

Sabrina stood up in her wedding gown and faced the messenger.

"Let us begin."

Sabrina arrived on the docks where a lot of people were seated and Dudley was at the alter with the same daze on his face and Darla walked down to his side as the organ nearby played. Just as Dudley and Sabrina face the priest( a raccoon), the organ stopped playing.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of Heaven to join together this man and woman in holy matrimony. If any one here objects to this union-"

That was when a large explosion went off just on the other side of the street. Everyone(m except Dudley) turned to see as the smoke cleared, Jeremiah, Kitty, and Iris stepped out.

"Yeah I have objections.", Jeremiah stated clearly.

Most of the guests ran off, but some turned and stood ground. Sabrina looked amused.

"I knew you'd come my old enemy.", she purred, "Are you planning on fighting me? Then fight this!"

She snapped her fingers and Dudley turned around. Now he looked savage and ready to pounce." Jeremiah just readied his own stance, but Kitty looked confused.

"You're going to have Dudley fight us?", Kitty asked.

Sabrina didn't change her smile.

"Just you. Jeremiah and Iris will be...occupied."

"With who?", Jeremiah asked.

Byron and Glacia Gemini then stepped out as if out of nowhere and stood beside Dudley.

"Anything else?", Iris asked with a raised eyebrow.

That was when the guests that remained( including Sabrina's bridesmaids) shifted. The bridesmaids shifted into their sea demon forms and the guests then turned savage also( clearly under the same spell Dudley was under). Jeremiah sighed.

"Great."

And now we get into the fighting. It may have been three against..well a bunch of hypnotized people, a bunch of sirens, and one secret agent, but then again who's weighing odds? Iris and Jeremiah strained not to injure the pedestrians, but it was kind of hard to do considering they were trying to kill them. Kitty however was having issues. Dudley went at her with his wings extended and clearly set on killing her. As much as she avoided his assault, she kept thinking.

"There has to be a way to break this hold Sabrina has on him, but what?"

That's when she tripped and Dudley was on her in seconds. With his foot pushing her down, Dudley pulled his fist back for a punch, but then an aroma wafted to his nose and he instantly dropped his dazed look and looked excited.

"I smell...MEAT!"

Dudley was off Kitty in a second and flew over to a steaming steak on a plate in the middle of the road. Peg stepped out and looked smug.

"Do I know my son or what?"

Kitty looked alarmed.

"Mrs. Puppy, you shouldn't be here."

Peg cracked her knuckles as she walked over.

"Just help your friends with the other pedestrians.", Peg stated, "I have a fish to fry."

Peg turned to Sabrina who looked amused.

"Are you thinking of fighting me?", she asked.

Peg's eyes narrowed.

"You meddled with my son's emotions, you break his friend's heart, and you didn't ask for my blessing when you chose to marry him. Now you deal with me."

Sabrina shifted into her siren form and readied herself.

"Bring it on."

Peg and Sabrina charged each other and by now Jeremiah and Iris had subdued most of the pedestrians and were now focused on taking the Gemini down. Now that Dudley was now longer fighting them, the odds were in their favor again. As they watched Peg fight, Dudley looked awestruck.

"Is that my mother?"he asked as he helped Jeremiah with Byron.

"Yeah it took me by surprise.", Kitty answered as she avoided an assault by Glacia.

As much as Dudley wanted to help Peg, he could see she was handling things just fine on her own. Peg had pulled out a set of brass knuckles from her purse on her fists before continuing. Sabrina was also feeling the heat, but not backing down either.

"You're pretty tough for an old hag."

Peg's eyes darkened.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, you're wasting your breath."

They went at it again exchanging blows, but Peg clearly had the upper hand. Sabrina tried, but soon was pinned down and Peg staring right in her eyes.

"Never do this to my son again or I'm going to send you through a canning process and serve you to kindergarteners."

Sabrina pulled out a crystal shard and opened a portal below herself and Peg.

"Not if you go with me."

Sabrina grabbed Peg and slipped off the edge, but Peg socked her in the kisser causing her to loosen her grip and she grabbed the edge in time so Sabrina fell into the portal without her.

"Not a chance.", Peg stated as she watched the portal close.

The sounds of fighting had subsided and Dudley appeared above her to help her up.

"How'd you learn to do that?", he asked.

"A mother must always be prepared to protect her children.", Peg answered as she got on the dock, "I figured something was wrong with ya and I decided to look into it with some help."

Jeremiah, Iris and Kitty came up dusting off their shoulders and looking a little roughed up, but they'll be okay.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?", Kitty asked.

Peg reached into her purse and pulled out a "Martial Arts for Beginners" book out.

"I did some rummage sale shopping and found this book a while back.", she answered, "Thought it might come in handy sometime. Guess I was right to keep it around."

Jeremiah just looked amused.

"Thanks for the save Mrs. Puppy.", he said calmly, "It really helped us out."

A while later, a clean up crew from TUFF had arrived to help repair the damage to the property and surrounding areas. Herbert was talking with Mayor Walker while Kitty and Dudley helped get everything in order.

"Who knew Peg was a great fighter?", Kitty asked.

Dudley shrugged.

"Just a thing about my mom that we learned I guess."

Jeremiah and Iris were nearby too so they could talk also.

"By the look of things, I'd say Peg is more than just a beginner.", Jeremiah stated, "She's certainly got the moves for an expert."

Iris nodded.

"No comment here."

Dudley looked at Jeremiah.

"So Jeremiah, can I still have a-"

"No!", Jeremiah said firmly, "You're still not off the hook with trying to use those speed shoes all willy nilly."

Peg came over and looked interested.

"What's going on around here?", she asked.

"Jeremiah won't let me use speed shoes to just goof off.", Dudley whined.

Peg smacked him and that stopped his act.

"Don't think about using me for leverage.", Peg said firmly. "I only helped you cause I had to. What did I tell you about standing up for yourself?"

Dudley slumped cause he didn't like being scolded.

"Never bring an adult into a situation unless you tried every other option first."

Peg smiled.

"That's my good boy."

She turned to Jeremiah and looked firm again.

"And you can watch him at work, but not at my house okay?"

Jeremiah nodded.

"Okay Mrs. Puppy, but if Dudley brings home anything from work, would you mind informing me?"

Peg smiled back.

"Anything other than his communicator and his phone I'll report."


	45. Chapter 45

Peg looked out the morning window and took a breath of air from the open window.

"Such a beautiful day.", she said dreamily.

She had finished placing breakfast of eggs, bacon( extra cause Dudley was a fan), pancakes, and juice on the table. She was getting the plates and silverware when she heard a yell of pain coming from upstairs.

"That can't be good.", Peg thought.

She checked to see that the stove top was off, the plates and silverware were in place and the floor was clean before leaving. She had just stepped out of the kitchen as Dudley tumbled down the stairs holding his jaw and clearly in pain the way his eyes were shut and his groaning was intense.

"Dudley, I think you have a toothache."

Dudley strained to stand and tried smiling without feeling pain, but clearly no avail.

"I assure you Mom, I'm in-"

He fell down to his knees and his face went back to a look of agony. Peg shook her head in disappointment.

"Dudley, have you been brushing your teeth with a comb again?"

Dudley strained not to talk cause obviously it hurt when he did. Peg went to the telephone and dialed a number.

"Are you...ordering out?", Dudley strained to say.

"No.", Peg answered, "I'm making you an appointment to see the dentist."

Dudley shot up as if he'd been stung by a wasp and his eyes were wide with fright.

"The dentist?!", he screamed.

Peg had finished dialing and waiting for the receptionist.

"Mom, I don't have a cavity. My teeth are fine."

Dudley was ignoring the pain, but Peg was still on the phone. Finally, it looked like the receptionist was on.

"Yes, I'm Peg Puppy and I want to schedule an appointment for my son Dudley. Oh, yeah, it's bad. Perfect, he'll be in at five this afternoon."

Kitty put the paperwork she was working on and Herbert was overlooking the tiny clipboard he had.

"Well, Agent Katswell, it looks like your duties have been met and you're officially off work parole."

Kitty looked hopeful.

"So I can be out in the field again?"

Herbert nodded.

"For now anyway. Just try and be more careful in managing the work you do in the field and your work as chief in training."

Kitty smiled.

"Don't worry. I will."

Kitty stepped outside and saw everything in order. She then took a step or two when the elevator opened and Dudley fell out holding his jaw. Somehow he managed to crawl to his desk trying very hard not to scream in agony. Kitty could tell he was in pain and wanted to find out more so she came over to him.

"Dudley, are you okay?"

Dudley faced her with a pained smile.

"Just fine Ki-"

He dropped to his desktop and clenched the side of his jaw harder for a sec before facing her again.

"Picture of health."

Kitty looked unsure.

"Why are you holding your jaw?"

Dudley tried to keep smiling, but the pain was getting to him.

"Well, it's not a cavity if that's what you're implying."

Kitty looked both angry and concerned.

"Let me see."

Dudley tried to back away, but Kitty took a step closer. Luckily for Dudley, Keswick came by with a scanner and overheard the conversation( yes he has his collar on).

"Don't worry Agent Katswell, I can scan Agent Puppy's teeth and see if he's got one."

Kitty backed off so Keswick could scan Dudley's jaw. It took a second before Keswick looked over the results.

"Yep, he's got a big one there."

Kitty went off and came back with a bag full of ice, but when she came back, she found Dudley's desk looking like a bomb shelter.

"What's going on?", she asked.

Keswick was nearby with Herbert and they clearly looked concerned.

"Agent Puppy doesn't want to go to his appointment at five and then he built this bomb shelter to wait until five passes.", Herbert said firmly.

Kitty approached the bomb shelter door and knocked.

"Who is it?", Dudley asked from inside.

"Dudley open the door and let me put ice on your jaw.", Kitty said firmly.

The door did open, but Dudley came out with his blaster out.

"Kitty, I'm not going to-"

He paused to drop and clutch his jaw again which gave Kitty the time to secure the ice pack with a cloth she also had. This helped dull the pain, but it was still there. Dudley put his blaster away, but still looked pretty bad. Kitty however looked at him in a way that said she wanted to talk and not have him try and get away from.

"Dudley, you need to see the dentist to keep your teeth clean and healthy. Cavities are no laughing matter. And if it makes you feel better, I'll accompany you on your appointment."

Dudley looked up at her with a wondering look.

"Promise?"

Kitty looked sure.

"I'm off work parole so as long as my schedule balances my job of helping you and my duties as chief in training, I'm good."

That was when the alarm went off and Keswick checked it out.

"Attention everyone, I'm just getting intel that Birdbrain is assaulting the military base. What he's up to we don't know."

That was all Dudley and Kitty had to hear. Dudley still had the ice pack attached to his jaw, but the ice was almost melted.

"Can we stop by the freezer for a fresh pack?"

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Typical.", she muttered.

A while later, Kitty was driving down the street with Dudley in the passenger's seat still clutching his jaw.

"It still hurts huh?", she asked.

Dudley flinched.

"Geez, this hurts worse than this morning."

"Once you go see the dentist, he'll fix it and you'll be fine.", Kitty assured him.

Dudley seemed to get it, but since his eyes were squinted, Kitty couldn't tell. As they neared the military base, they heard screaming. As they pulled up beside the base, the screaming got louder and the front door opened as Birdbrain and his henchmen ran out completely covered in raging flames. Kitty hit a button on the dashboard and a fire extinguisher came out and doused the flames, but Birdbrain and his henchmen collapsed on the ground stunned.

"What happened?", Kitty asked.

Kitty and Dudley turned to see Barry walk out with a conman like smile on his face and chewing a bag of gummy worms. He noticed Dudley and Kitty and walked over.

"Barry?", Kitty asked in awe, "How'd you get over here so fast?"

"Thought I'd visit the place my dad almost signed me up for.", Barry answered, "Mr. Walker gave the day off for good behavior, so I did a stroll down memory lane. And then Birdbrain came in and threatened to trash the joint, but since I needed a stress reliever, I decided to stand up to them."

"Uh, yes we noticed.", Kitty stated as she looked at Birdbrain again.

Barry wore a special kind of armor that channeled his anger into flames which he could use as he pleased. He was also notorious for having anger problems which explains why he didn't leave very often, but he managed to get out in the end.

"What's with him?", Barry asked Kitty as he noticed Dudley still clutching his jaw.

"Dudley has a toothache, but he doesn't want to see the dentist.", Kitty groaned.

Barry looked thoughtful.

"Why not do what my alcoholic dad did when I had cavities?"

Kitty looked unsure.

"No thanks Barry, we'll go with the dentist."

Barry shrugged.

"Just a suggestion."

Later that afternoon, Kitty pulled up to the dentist building, but Dudley was sweating bullets.

"Um, Kitty, think I can live with one less tooth in my-"

He stopped and flinched in pain. Kitty didn't look convinced.

"No. It's almost five and your mom isn't going to like to hear you skipped the appointment she got you."

Dudley tried to look sympathetic, but the pain made it hard to do. Kitty got out, but when she opened Dudley's door, he clutched his seat.

"I don't want my teeth drilled."

Kitty looked concerned.

"Don't make me drag you in there."

Just then, the door opened and Iris walked out in a nurse's dress and hat.

"Oh, Dudley, you're right on time."

She then saw Kitty trying very hard to get him out as he was still clutching his seat and rolled her eyes.

"Is he always this dramatic?", she asked herself.

She didn't have to wait long cause clearly Dudley felt pain again causing him to flinch again and Kitty to officially pull him out.

"Stop fussing.", Kitty stated, "It'll all be okay."

She dragged Dudley through the door as Dudley tried to slow it down by digging his fingers in the sidewalk, but no avail. Iris accompanied them into the waiting room were some kids were playing with some plastic toys near a bookshelf and drawing table with some magazines one one side. Dudley shivered in his seat, but Kitty kept him from walking off. Iris went over to the door.

"Hey Iris, what brings you here?", Kitty asked.

"Community service.", Iris stated, "The dentist was out sick today so Dark Wolf asked my fellow teammates and me to come down and help for the day."

She went into the exam room on the other side of the door and the door closed behind her. The sounds of drilling, and moaning came from behind it and Dudley got more nervous.

"Kitty, are you sure we can't reschedule?", he asked.

Kitty still didn't look convinced.

"When was the last time you went to a dentist?"

Dudley wanted to answer, but then the door opened and Jeremiah stepped out in a doctor's coat.

"Well look who's here."

Dudley looked at Jeremiah with a worried expression and Jeremiah's smile got wider.

"Oh yeah, it's your turn."

Dudley didn't want to go, but then again, the pain was getting worse than that morning so Kitty had to carry him in. This time, Jeremiah helped. As Dudley was carried down the hall, he saw a couple patients getting their teeth drilled and clearly in pain, one rinsing into a sink, and another with a light shining in the direction of their mouth. Near the back, Jeremiah took Dudley while Kitty got the door. Then Jeremiah plopped Dudley into the dentist chair, but Dudley tried to jump out.

"Oh no you don't!", Jeremiah barked as he dragged Dudley back into the chair.

Dudley stood there shivering in terror and Jeremiah could tell, so he tried looking like nothing bad was happening.

"It's going to be fine. All we're going to do is see what's wrong and try and fix it."

Dudley didn't look convinced, but luckily he didn't have to wait for long. Dorian walked in with his tentacles out and taking notes with his real ones.

"So, Dudley has a cavity does he?"

Dorian was the head of ULTRA's science division and rarely left his lab, but this was a special occasion. Dudley saw Dorian and Dorian smiled his way.

"I can tell you've been trying to avoid a dental appointment for most of your life and only got one when you had no option. Rest assured, I have the best dental equipment at my disposal."

That made Dudley feel more scared.

"Um Doc, are you sure we can't-"

Dorian saw Dudley flinch and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a minute."

Dorian put his clipboard down and put on a pair of surgery gloves while Jeremiah got out the dental tools from a drawer nearby. Kitty sat nearby reading a magazine, Iris was at the receptionist desk and Jeremiah had pulled out a pair of dental tools for Dorian to use. Dudley was feeling pretty rattled by now.

"Is the drill charged up?", Dorian asked.

Jeremiah pulled one out and checked it.

"Yep, all charged and ready to go."

Dudley wanted to get out of that chair and away from here, but clearly that wasn't happening. Dorian came over now wearing a doctor's mask and carrying what looked like a tank of gas.

"What's that for?", Dudley asked nervously.

Dorian looked his way.

"It's for replacing the cooling tank in the air conditioner."

Dorian set it down and walked over.

"Ready for your treatment?"

Dudley shook his head. Dorian smiled behind his mask and rolled his sleeves up.

"Perfect. Let's get started."

Jeremiah turned to Kitty and tapped her knee which caused her to look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Ms. Katswell, would you mind waiting outside please?", Jeremiah asked pleasantly.

Kitty looked at Dudley who was looking at her with an expression that clearly said, "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!". Kitty then shrugged, gave Dudley an encouraging smile, then left the room. She had just closed the door when the sound of drilling came from behind it as well as Dudley screaming.

"I hope he's okay.", Kitty thought as she went down the hall.

She had come back to the waiting room, but she could still hear Dorian and Jeremiah.

"Just hold him still Jackal!", Dorian shouted.

"I AM holding him still!", Jeremiah yelled back.

Kitty tried to block out the sounds, but found it hard to do so. After what seemed like ten minutes, the drilling and screaming came to an end. Kitty had finished her magazine by now and had just gotten up when Dudley came through the door looking both horrified and sick with Jeremiah following behind him.

"Uh, how did it go?", Kitty asked.

Jeremiah sighed.

"He went nuts after you closed the door, I had to hold him down most of the time Doc was drilling his teeth and filling them, but all in all his teeth are polished, repaired, and cleaned up."

Kitty looked at Dudley again and now Dudley was in a seating position and still looked pretty scared. As she came over, he started to look better. As he got up, Peg came in through the front door and saw Dudley.

"So, did you get your teeth fixed?", she asked him.

Dudley looked at Peg's concerned expression and slowly nodded. Peg took that as a sign he did and went to Iris to pay the bill.

"Try and make sure he eats healthier meals and brush his teeth more often.", Iris stated as she gave Peg back the card she used to pay Dudley's dental bill.

Peg looked at Dudley and smiled.

"Don't worry, I will."


	46. Chapter 46

"Dudley sure needed that dental visit yesterday.", Kitty stated as she put the files she had into the desk drawer.

Herbert looked her way and looked surprised.

"Agent Puppy went to the dentist? But he's scared to death of that."

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I noticed. I didn't see what went down, but Jeremiah and Dorian sure sounded stressed when they fixed his teeth."

Keswick came into the office with a scan of Dudley's teeth from the other day, his special collar on, and shook his head.

"Yep, I might have guessed his sugar habit would sooner or later catch up to him."

Kitty looked his way.

"What are you doing with Dudley's teeth scans?"

Keswick looked unsure.

"Agent Puppy called and asked if I could invent something that could make it so he didn't have to brush and floss his teeth or visit the dentist for the rest of his life, I refused and when he gave me the dog eyes, I caved in. I wanted to look at his teeth scans first to see what I had to deal with."

Kitty stood up at once.

"I'll have a word with him.", she said with a sigh, "Everyone needs to brush and floss to keep their teeth healthy."

Keswick nodded.

"I'm thinking of turning this down too. So far everything I've tried didn't work out so I'm calling it quits. I'll return Agent Puppy's teeth scans right away."

Herbert saw that Kitty wanted to talk with Dudley so he decided she had done enough for the day and Kitty left with Keswick. Keswick then went to send the files he had with him back to the dentist office Dudley went to the other day and Kitty went to Dudley's desk.

"Why am I not surprised?", she asked herself when she saw Dudley.

Dudley was asleep at his desk( as he often was) and Kitty knew for a fact if he wasn't doing that, he was doing something else he shouldn't. Dudley slipped on his arm and drenched his face with the hot cocoa he had nearby which woke him up pronto and when he saw Kitty, he knew she wanted to talk.

Outside TUFF and hidden in the alley nearby, Zero watched from outside. It looked like he was looking at the building itself, but being a hell hound, Zero could see things in ways normal eyes couldn't.

"Oh, I adore it when those two fight like that.", he chuckled, "Sure my last scheme hit an unpleasant and unexpected obstacle, but no matter."

"What do you mean no matter?!"

Zero turned to see Galaril nearby looking peeved and beaten.

"You've been having me go after targets you know Jackal would be watching and I really have grown tired of your-"

Galaril stopped and jumped to avoid the chaotic bolt of energy Zero hurled at him. It hit a trash can and it disintegrated.

"Can't you see I'm spying here?!", Zero thundered causing the dark storm clouds that had rolled in to flash fiercely.

That shut Galaril up and Zero went back to his eavesdropping. A while later, he turned again.

"Can I talk now?", Galaril asked darkly.

Zero hurled another bolt of energy and this time it hit Galaril alright. Right in the head and Galaril doubled back in agony for a sec and with his hands over his face and he turned to reveal scorch marks on his face among his glowing markings.

"Did you have to hit me in the face?!"

Zero smiled.

"That was an improvement. Don't make me change my mind."

Galaril took some bandages and medical spray from his belt, but before he could use them, Zero hurled another chaotic bolt which fried both.

"You'll get healed when we get home.", Zero informed him.

Galaril said nothing as Zero opened a portal to Hades and Damian stepped out. Damian was an apparition of Dudley's dark side, and one of Zero's most loyal followers.

"You know what to do.", Zero said with devil like pride.

Damian nodded.

"Leave everything to me."

Dudley walked over to City Hall and went to the secretary( a Yorkshire terrier) at the front desk.

"Is Mr. Walker available?"

The secretary pressed a button on her desk.

"Mr. Walker, there's someone here to see you."

"Send them in.", Stan's voice came from the speaker on the desk.

The secretary then faced Dudley.

"Up the stairs, turn left and third door on the right."

"Thank you.", Dudley said as he went passed her.

As Dudley climbed the stairs, he heard many voices. Some were talking about tax season, others were talking marketing, and the rest were on other things. He reached Stan's office door that opened as he approached.

"Come in Agent Puppy."

Dudley entered and saw Stan wearing a fancy business suit and clearly had a bunch of documents to go through, but he had a minute.

"Hey Stan, how's the position?", Dudley asked as he seated himself in a chair in front of Stan's desk.

"Pretty busy.", Stan answered, "Got to get those court cases properly filed, make sure our income is on track, keep the morality high and keep everything in order. Barry is still having anger issues, but he'll get them under control. Besides that, nothing seems to be out of place."

He paused a minute so Dudley could take it all in.

"So what is up with you?", he asked.

Dudley fidgeted in his seat for a second before answering.

"Chief wants me to escort your twin brother from Petropolis prison to ULTRA's detention ward."

Stan looked concerned.

"I think I can handle that. Giovanni is not to be taken lightly after what he tried to pull."

Dudley nodded.

"So what should I tell TUFF?"

Stan's eyes narrowed.

"Leave Giovanni's sentence to me. If TUFF has issues with my opinions, they can talk to me about it."

As Dudley got up, Stan's expression turned mellow again.

"By the way, could you go out and find Calvin and Adrian? I gave them time outside for good behavior and their time should be done by now."

Calvin and Adrian were a couple of armored pedestrians Giovanni outfitted to serve as instruments of his own devious means, but since TUFF and ULTRA interacted, they were being educated along with the other three to control themselves.

Dudley looked around as he pulled his car around the bend.

"Man, how hard can it be to find a couple armored assailants?", he asked himself, "I feel like I've been driving around the same block for the past four hours."

"Which you have I might add."

Dudley pulled the car over and turned around to see Adrian and Calvin in the backseat and jumped.

"How did you two get over there?", he asked.

"We got in after you pulled over to use the restroom.", Adrian answered as he sharpened his claws with a file, "Afterward we just kept quiet and thought you'd figure it all out, but it appears that you didn't until I gave it away."

Dudley sighed.

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Just getting some air.", Calvin put in, "It gets kind of boring just training to maintain ourselves and staring at solid walls all day."

"Cal, you do realize that Mr. Walker put in a television, a book shelf, and a phone right?", Adrian asked.

Calvin nodded.

I know, but we can't use them without certain..restrictions."

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by restrictions?"

Adrian looked solemn.

"For starters, we can't call anyone we knew, we have to watch educational television when we use it, and we can't be picky when meals are served. Besides that, nothing."

Dudley now was interested.

"How do you get out to have time for yourself?"

Calvin smiled.

"Do well in training, show good attitude, or simply file it in and say it's part of your regime."

Dudley wanted to know more, but then that was when the car's communicator came on and Herbert's face came on it.

"So what did Mayor Walker say?"

Dudley turned around and saw that he was supposed to pay attention so he changed his mood right away.

"He said he'd deal with it in his own way."

Herbert frowned.

"I'll head over there. Just get back to work."

Then the communicator went off.

"What a grouch." Calvin said.

As Dudley drove through the streets, he saw a slight black flaming dot in his rear view mirror. As it got larger, Dudley swerved to the side and the flaming shot hit near the car side.

"What was that?", Adrian asked.

Calvin turned around to see what fired at them.

"We got company!"

Dudley turned to see Damian with his large bat wings out and clearly ready to fire a bunch of flames their way. Quick as a wink, Dudley switched places with Adrian who took the wheel while he joined Calvin in hitting away Damian's shots as the demon kept firing.

"Long time no see.", Dudley called out.

Damian frowned.

"Too long in fact.", he called back.

That was when Damian accelerated and caught up. Then the clouds overhead got dark and foreboding. As Dudley felt his fur stand on end, he knew that there would be lightning. As Calvin and him got ready as Damian got closer, lightning did happen. Luckily there wasn't many other drivers so the highway was pretty clear. Adrian tried swerving as lightning hit the ground and almost hit them on more than once. And that was when Adrian hit a pot hole which sent Dudley and Calvin into the air and land in the back seat which Adrian then pulled to the side.

"Who put a pot hole there?",Dudley asked as Calvin and him got back up.

Calvin shrugged and they turned to face Damian, only to see he was no longer there.

"Where'd he go?", Calvin asked.

"No idea.", Dudley said, "But something isn't right here. I need to get you back to Mr. Walker's facility."

Dudley took the wheel again and they were off again. Soon they were back at Mr. Walker's facility and Adrian got out with Calvin following.

"Thanks for the lift.", Adrian said cheerfully.

"No problem.", Dudley said, "Tell Mr. Walker I said hello."

"Will do.", Calvin answered.

As Dudley drove off, he watched Adrian and Calvin go back inside and clearly he looked a little too long because he hit a lamppost, flew out of the seat, and skidded on the sidewalk only to crash headfirst into a mailbox.

"Ouch!"

And then his car exploded.

"Darn it."

As Kitty got out of TUFF that afternoon, she saw Dudley limping down the sidewalk. She walked over and saw he had a tow truck hauling a totaled car and she could tell he had something to say to her.

"What happened?", she asked.

Dudley sighed.

"I talked with Mayor Walker and he said he'd deal with Giovanni's sentence, then he had me pick up a couple members of his team who were out for the day, then Damian attacked, and after I dropped Adrian and Calvin off, I crashed the car."

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Is there a day that goes by that you don't do something that comes back and bites our behind?", she asked in a bored tone.

Dudley's heart sank and his eyes got all watery as he fell to his knees.

"I know I mess up a lot.", Dudley sobbed, "I do have a problem with myself. I can't even put my pants on right without Jeremiah telling me."

Kitty saw this and normally she'd feel bad, but she was skeptical. Dudley had cried like this one time and she remembered all too well. She watched Dudley cry a bit and after that, he got up and wiped his nose and eyes with a tissue. Now Kitty knew these tears came from his heart and not his head.

"Very touching I would say."

Dudley and Kitty turned to see Jeremiah and Iris standing nearby and Dudley jumped again. Now Dudley was more annoyed than upset.

"Why do you do that?!", he asked Jeremiah kind of harshly.

"I just like seeing you jump and I was bored.", Jeremiah said smiling coyly.

Iris looked at Kitty and looked interested.

"Rough day?", she asked.

"Not me.", Kitty said, "Dudley, not so much."

Iris shrugged.

"Don't feel too bad. Everyone has a bad day once in a while."

"Not unless you're the cause of it.", Jeremiah stated.

"Jackal!", Iris snapped, "Do you have to be harsh even at this moment?"

Jeremiah said nothing, but his smile didn't fade and Dudley felt bad all over again. Iris turned back to Kitty.

"Sorry. I'm sure Dudley will have a nicer day this week to make up for everything that went wrong."

That helped Dudley out a bit, but Kitty was still a little miffed.

"You have a lot of nerve to say that to someone you work with.", she said to Jeremiah.

Damian chuckled darkly as he observed the whole conversation from a nearby ledge.

"Oh I love it when friends fight. All the aggression, the confusion, and finally all the fists flying at anything nearby."

He chuckled to himself a little bit and then caught himself.

"Now I can't waste my time watching mortals fight when I have work to do. Time to see if my boss has my special client ready to meet up with me."

Damian waited until both Dudley and Jeremiah left with their fellow operatives before leaving himself. His bat wings made the trip easier as he dropped near the Petropolis prison and armored prison car being loaded. He hid himself in a bush nearby as he observed who was being boarded. So far, whoever he was looking for wasn't in the line and as it ended, Damian was a little peeved.

"How disappointing. I was hoping that-"

"Hey you!", a guard called out interrupting Damian's personal thought, "Move along! We ain't got all night!"

Damian observed as two more guards came out with Giovanni in a straight jacket and muzzle. They paused outside the car and pushed Giovanni in. Clearly the other convicts inside were complaining so a guard smacked the side.

"Pipe down!"

They did and after a bit, the guards closed the door and the car engine came on with a roar. As it drove away, Damian followed while making sure he wasn't seen. When the car was a good distance away and by the rocky ledges someone had built there, Damian hurled a flaming shot at a ledge causing a rock slide and make the car stop. As the guards got out, Damian fired two more and both guards ignited and continued to burn as Damian walked calmly to the locked door that led to the back.

"Knock knock.", he said as he blew the door open.

Damian ignored the other convicts who were chained to their seats and went for Giovanni.

"My boss wants to have a word."

Under his muzzle, Damian could tell Giovanni was smiling as Damian pulled out a crystal shard and opened a portal beneath them.


	47. Chapter 47

Officers had the armored car surrounded and holding off traffic and the media while Jeremiah and Dudley sniffed around. Iris and Kitty were there too.

"Got anything over there?", Dudley asked as he was sniffing around the back of the armored car.

"Only the aroma of brimstone.", Jeremiah said with concern, "This has Zero's work all over it."

Dudley looked a little perplexed.

"It does?"

"Sorry Dudley. Figure of speech.", Kitty informed him, "Jeremiah means to say that Zero certainly had a part of this."

That part Dudley got. Iris came over with a notepad she was writing in earlier as she interviewed the officials. Kitty, Jeremiah and Dudley came over to see what she had.

"So far the other convicts weren't even touched.", Iris stated, "Only Giovanni made it out, but no trace of him leaving the car."

"Did they warp out?", Jeremiah asked, "Most of Zero's goons have a portal shard they use to make a quick escape."

"That would seem to be the case.", Iris said calmly.

That was when an officer of the law ( a tiger) came over.

"You can clear out now. We'll get everything worked out around here."

Jeremiah nodded.

"Thanks for the help officer."

After that, Jeremiah got his cycle out from it's cube form and got on with Iris getting on also. Kitty and Dudley got into the Tuffmobile and soon both teams were soon speeding off into the evening side by side. Kitty saw Dudley was thinking about something and she got curious.

"What's with you?", she asked him.

"Why would Damian assault me and then bail?", Dudley asked, "What did he want?"

Kitty shrugged.

"I'm not sure. We'll find out soon enough."

"I hope so.", Jeremiah stated, "If Zero's getting out in the field, it's not good."

Stan walked out of his bathroom in his boxers clearly not happy that his cellphone was ringing at this late hour and wanted to get back to bed, but he had a job to do no matter what the hour was. He flipped it open and it was connected right away.

"What did you find out?"

"Nothing Mr. Mayor.", the voice on the other end answered, "Giovanni made an escape and we think he had help. We're sending a squad to pick you up."

Stan was certainly taken by surprise.

"At this hour?! But I want to go back to bed!"

"We'll bring your bed as well, Mr. Mayor."

That calmed Stan down.

"Just make it-"

The wall next to Stan lit up and from the windows, Stan saw a whole squad of police and an armored car escort.

"Fast.", Stan finished and he hung up.

A few minutes later, Stan was in the back of the car where his bed was stashed( the back was big enough to hold it with room to spare) and after the officials closed the door, he decided to get some more shut eye. He had a big day today and the Independence Day activities had to proceed if they were going to happen this year. Everything was fine until Giovanni's unexpected escape happened. Now he had two things to focus on: Giovanni's arrest and getting the festivities finished while assuring Petropolis that everything is under control. He managed a couple hours of sleep before the car stopped. Luckily he had his clothes in a neat folded pile at the foot of his bed so he could dress himself. He had just finished when the car doors opened and the media was on the scene with officials holding them back. Stan made his way through the security line to City Hall where he turned to face the media.

"I assure you all, we are doing everything we can and hopefully this won't disrupt our activities. Giovanni will be brought to justice and our Independence Day will proceed as scheduled."

Before anyone could ask any further, Stan had already walked in and closed the door behind him. His secretary( the Yorkshire terrier from the other day) was already set up and had a cup of strong coffee nearby.

"I piped it up for you in case you showed up at this hour.", she said as Stan drank it down.

Stan put the cup down and looked satisfied.

"Two spoons sugar and one spoon milk as always."

At TUFF, Dudley was at his desk and Kitty was with him. Normally she had other duties, but she would get to them later. Right now they had a convict to catch and with Zero being involved, they had to get on the case immediately.

"Why would Zero want Giovanni?", Kitty wondered, "Stan got rid of all of his armor prototypes."

Dudley looked thoughtful.

"Man I really wish I had one of those."

Kitty smacked him which broke his daze.

"Dudley, focus.", she said firmly, "We got work to do."

That got Dudley back in place. Before they got any further, Kitty's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

She paused a minute before continuing.

"Sure. We'll be right over."

She hung up and Dudley who had been fidgeting with the belt on his pants turned to her.

"Who was that?"

"Mr. Walker was hoping we could go help with the Independence Day activities their setting up in the park."

Dudley was sold on the spot. Before they left, Herbert stopped them.

"Don't forget you two. You're both still on the job so keep your eyes open for any kind of criminal activity."

After he told them, Herbert went off to do his own thing. Dudley and Kitty slid down the pole and Kitty got to the bottom, and turned to see Dudley sliding slowly down.

"Dudley, you can slide down faster you know."

"It's my pants.", Dudley explained as he slid slowly down enough for him to stand.

He got off and followed Kitty to the car. Kitty had gotten the driver's seat and Dudley looked bummed.

"Hey, why can't I drive?", he asked as he got in the passenger's side.

"You crash through fences, send cars flying, chase after ice cream trucks, get lost easily, and you stick your head out the side.", Kitty stated as she started up the car, "Do I need to explain any more?"

Jeremiah and Iris met up outside the park and clearly looked concerned.

"Any sign on your side?", Jeremiah asked.

"Nothing yet.", Iris informed, "But Giovanni is bound to make a move somewhere."

Jeremiah nodded.

"And with Zero's help, it's gonna be big."

That was when Dudley and Kitty drove up and parked nearby. As they got out, they saw Jeremiah and Iris who came over.

"So you two came over to investigate further as well?", Iris asked.

"Actually, Mr. Walker wants us to help out.", Kitty said to them, "Sorry we got here late, but Dudley had to go to the bathroom."

Dudley looked embarrassed.

"I had to go."

"I thought I told you to go before we left the lot.", Kitty said to him.

"I didn't have to go then.", Dudley whined.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Why is it that this dog is such a liability?", he thought to himself so nobody would hear him.

They all went in and saw that everything was being set up. The booths were being erected, the rides were being built, and the fireworks were being assembled. Every Independence Day, Petropolis would have a firework extravaganza that lit up the sky and was quite a show. Mr. Walker was nearby and making sure everything was running smoothly. Not much seemed going on, until a prison bus pulled up in the lot. Mr. Walker was nearby and looked pleased to see it, but our four-some, not so much.

"Uh, Mr. Walker?",Dudley asked, "What's with the bus?"

"Oh, I got my team to come and help out.", Mr. Walker said very pleasant.

Jeremiah, Iris and Kitty were relieved, but Dudley was still unsure. That was when the doors opened and all Stan's "team" filed out. Adrian led the bunch, followed by Calvin, Jasmine, Marcy and finally Barry. Barry was in his usual mood of annoyed and "whatever", but the other four were much more cheery. Stan issued the group to come over and when they did, Stan continued.

"Since the five of you have been so good in the program, I think we deserve to spend this fourth of July together. Just behave yourselves and don't start any trouble okay?"

Barry still kept his expression on, but nodded with the rest.

The rest of the day was okay and before long, the evening had settled in. Everything had been in place and all Petropolis had gathered to hear Mr. Walker's speech before the activities began.

"Citizens of Petropolis, I stand before you on this pedestal this evening to officially decree that we've managed to pull off a whole month of limited damaged property since my election."

The crowd applauded and Stan waited for them to finish before continuing.

"Furthermore, I would like to thank my team of armored helpers for lending their support to make this Independence Day a success."

Another round of applause went off as Stan's "team" did a curtsy in gratitude.

"And now as your faithful leader and upholder of Petropolis law", Stan continued, "I officially declare the festivities may now begin."

As soon as he finished, the gates to the grounds went open and everyone was filing in and soon everyone was having fun, riding roller coasters, getting their portraits drawn, and all sorts of fun stuff. Kitty and Dudley were wandering together and soon were having quite a ball.

"I can't believe you finished first place in the pie eating competition.", Kitty said as she wiped her hands in a nearby fountain.

Dudley wiped some blueberry sauce from around his mouth and smiled.

"And in record time of two minutes and forty seconds.", he said proudly as he pointed to the blue ribbon on his shirt.

Kitty smiled. Dudley sure could put food away. They heard the sounds of bells ringing and after wandering a bit, they came across Iris who was watching Jeremiah fling darts into a dartboard a few feet away. His opponent( a walrus) was also playing and clearly they were good cause most of the darts had hit the center. They were down to the final throw and when they tossed, Jeremiah's dart hit bulls-eye dead center. His opponent came close, but alas no cigar( if you get my drift). Fortunately the walrus wasn't a sore loser and after a congratulations hand shake, Jeremiah got his ribbon and both teams met up.

"Nice dart throwing out there.", Dudley said in awe.

Jeremiah looked complimented.

"Thanks, I've been the world's best dart thrower for the past three years."

That took Dudley by surprise.

"You're kidding right?", he asked.

Jeremiah shook his head.

"Nope."

Now that everything was getting darker, Mr. Walker went to check on the fireworks and made sure they were all in order. On his way over there, Stan noticed something. Some of the visitors were wearing strange metal bracelets next to the plastic ones they had to wear to enter the grounds.

"That's odd.", he muttered, "What could those bracelets be for?"

As he made his way to his podium where he'd launch the firework display, he noticed more and more of the metal bracelets on more civilians. Luckily he had his "team" find him and Adrian could tell something was up.

"You okay?", Adrian asked.

Stan explained what he saw and his group started looking concerned.

"What could they be for?", Marcy wondered.

"No idea.", Barry stated, "But this has Giovanni all over it."

Barry cracked his knuckles and his shoulder pads went a deep red. And then they heard it. A strange sound went off and almost immediately, the metal bracelets shifted into massive robot armor encasing all who wore them. No sooner had that happened, the robots shifted large blaster cannons, electric coils and laser beams out of their metallic forms and looked ready to attack. Stan looked at the huge monitor screen and Giovanni's face appeared.

"Hey Stan.", Giovanni said smiling devilishly, "How do you like my new design?"

Stan frowned.

"What do you want?"

Giovanni's expression darkened to a threatening look.

"What should have been mine from the start: total control. And I have the perfect control module."

Giovanni pulled a sleeve back to reveal yet another bracelet, but this one was black metal while the other ones looked steely. Stan looked alarmed.

"Return that at once! Don't do something you'll regret later!"

Stan's team looked perplexed as well as Dudley, Jeremiah, Iris and Kitty who were nearby.

"What is that?", Dudley asked.

"The Armor of Influence.", Stan said.

"But I thought you destroyed Giovanni's armor.", Kitty stated.

"I did.", Stan countered, "But somehow Giovanni slipped one away from me."

And then Giovanni typed a code into the bracelet and it shifted into another set of armor, but unlike the other ones, this one bore massive devil horns from it's helmet, razor claws that crackled with electricity, and a spiked tail. From under the visor, Giovanni smiled again.

"So, shall we begin?"

And here is where things went from calm to chaotic. For a split moment, the armored pedestrians stood at attention and the next they attacked without hesitation. Giovanni's face on screen under the armor's visor cackled as Stan's "team" formed a defensive barrier around Stan with Dudley, Jeremiah, Iris and Kitty joining in and all getting into a fighting stance.

"Stan, any ideas on how to fight these things?", Kitty asked him.

"Giovanni's armor allows him to control all the armors he formed using a metallic band his armor can produce at will.", Stan explained as the armors drew close, "Although pedestrians are inside, they have no control. We cause the armors to blow, we kill the ones inside."

"So how do we beat them?", Dudley asked.

Stan pondered and then snapped his fingers.

"Can you nine hold these things at bay?"

"Got a plan Boss?", Barry asked as his armor flared up.

Stan smiled. And here is where the fighting came in. With five armors, the odds certainly came into the agent's favor, and then Giovanni's face on the screen went blank and Giovanni himself showed up observing the whole thing. As hard as the armor fought, Stan's team and both teams of agents fought back( although careful not to make the armor blow). Stan looked Giovanni in the eye as all the fighting went on.

"I admit it was fun Giovanni, but your drones seem to be a little less than my team."

Giovanni didn't look at all disappointed.

"Don't worry, I won't waste anymore of your time."

That was when the armor of the pedestrians started coming off and flying to Giovanni. As the pedestrians got out, they ran for the exits as Giovanni was now inside a giant metallic demon and it looked quite destructive. As it formed, Dudley and Jeremiah both looked unsure.

"Um Stan, does Giovanni's armor have the ability to merge with the armor it produced?", Dudley asked Stan in awe.

"I think this proves it.", Stan said.

And here is where it gets really chaotic. As the nine continued fighting, Stan saw the firework display and headed over there. While that was going on, both Dudley and Jeremiah's teams fought with Stan's, but this metallic demon was so big that all they hurled at it( including the kitchen sink ( don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this) as well) was merely swatted aside.

"You honestly think you can beat me?!", Giovanni yelled, "My armor can easily overpower yours in a matter of-"

Giovanni stopped yelling cause a whole armada of fireworks had been launched right at his face. With the extra firepower, the agents had the upper hand now and as they tore the thing apart, Giovanni could tell this was time to beat a retreat. Before they damaged his metallic beast too much, he pulled a portal crystal from his belt and opened a portal which he entered with his armor still attached. When that happened, the whole enormous thing started disintegrating and all nine attackers fell back catching their breath.

"Now that...was firepower.", Dudley heaved.

Stan's team was too busy catching their breath, but they smiled to respond. Stan came over and held a remote in his hand.

"Well, we still have a firework display to put on and everyone is outside the park where they'll have a perfect view. What do you say we finish our Independence Day with style."

"What about the damage?", Kitty asked.

Stan shrugged.

"I'll get a damage control unit down here and I'll sort this all out. Thanks for the help."

As Dudley, Jeremiah, Iris, Kitty, and Stan's team got into seating positions, Stan pressed the button and the remaining fireworks he didn't use went off lighting up the sky and helping everyone relax after such a horrifying experience.


	48. Chapter 48

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your handsome captain speaking.", Dudley said as he spoke into an imaginary microphone, "If you look on your left, you'll see-"

Dudley was cut off due to him almost falling off the seat, luckily he got his balance back on and was seated behind Jeremiah on his motorcycle(in flight mode).

"Talking to yourself again I hear.", Jeremiah stated in a firm tone.

Even though he had his back turned to him, Dudley could tell Jeremiah had his eyes and ears on him.

"So why are we going to India?", Dudley asked, "Are there ruins to explore? An invasion to be stopped? Are we going to some big party or something?"

"No.", Jeremiah stated, "I'll tell you when we get there."

Jeremiah and Dudley had been flying on Jeremiah's cycle for what seemed like hours and Dudley had gotten pretty bored with looking at the landscape and wondering what the mission was.

"Can't we stop?", Dudley asked, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"I thought I told you to go before we left.", Jeremiah said harshly.

Dudley squirmed in his seat.

"I didn't have to go then."

Jeremiah sighed, pressed a sequence of buttons and a portable bathroom folded up behind Dudley.

"Make it fast.", Jeremiah said as Dudley got into it.

I'll spare details of what went on in there(it's not pretty). After Dudley did his biz and got out, the bathroom folded up again and went back into storage. Dudley got back in his seat.

"Are we there yet?", he asked.

"Nope.", Jeremiah stated, "We'll be there soon."

Dudley sighed and tapped his fingers on the side of the cycle. Then he felt the cycle go downward.

"Are we there yet?", he asked.

"Yes we are.", Jeremiah stated, "Now hold on."

They dived through a lot of clouds, but when the clouds parted, Dudley saw a settlement surrounded by a large fence made of tree trunks alongside thick jungle and the heat was pretty high. As they got closer to the ground, Jeremiah's cycle started to shift and when they were on the ground outside the settlement, the cycle had shifted into it's cube form and Dudley was on the ground sitting while Jeremiah was standing and putting the cube away.

"Where exactly are we?", Dudley asked.

"You'll see.", Jeremiah stated.

As Dudley and Jeremiah approached the huge fence, it started to open. They paused to see a fancy dressed wolf accompanied by a couple others(also wolves) clearly councilmen who paused before the two. The fancy dressed one spoke clearly in Indian and Jeremiah listened intently and answered the same way. Dudley just looked perplexed.

"Jer, I have no idea what's going on."

One of the councilmen stepped forward and took Dudley aside.

"His grace, the president of India has sent his greetings and has requested you both find his son who seems to have wandered off into the jungle nearby. Your friend has assured his grace that you will find his boy and find out why he wandered off."

As Jeremiah and the president continued their chat, the councilmen translated for Dudley.

"Now his grace wishes you two the best of luck and now must return to New Delhi for important business."

No sooner had the councilmen finished, a large carriage pulled up and as the president got in, his councilmen followed and off it went leaving Dudley and Jeremiah on the side of the road. Jeremiah had clearly changed clothes cause he was now wearing khaki shorts, jacket, hiking boots and a safari hat.

"This is our mission?", Dudley asked in dismay, "Finding a prince who has wandered off?"

"That would seem to be the case.", Jeremiah stated, "Not to mention that the president will be awfully grateful for our assistance."

Dudley still looked perplexed.

"How did you change clothes so fast?", he asked.

"Carefully.", Jeremiah said firmly, "But we're not finding lost royalty by just standing around getting sunburned."

Jeremiah trudged on ahead like a champion, but Dudley was having trouble cause he fell down and Jeremiah had to pause and help him up again.

"This is the fourth time in the last ten minutes that you fell over like that.", Jeremiah stated as he helped Dudley up.

"If I had known that trees in this place had roots that grew above ground, I'd be less likely to get tripped.", Dudley grumbled.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and then smacked his forehead.

"Why are we just walking around when we could fly?"

That was all Dudley had to hear. Dudley and Jeremiah each had a pair of retractable bird wings that they didn't use very often, but this time was an exception. Above the trees, there was certainly a better view and before they wandered too far, they noticed ruins that looked like an India kingdom of old. They landed outside and after folding up their wings, Jeremiah sniffed the air.

"He's here.", Jeremiah stated.

"You sure?", Dudley asked.

"You bet I am.", Jeremiah answered.

Jeremiah led the way into the ruins. Crumbling walls covered with ivy, cracked floors, and overgrowth ran along tower tops and even some statues of old Hindu religion were around. As they turned the corner, inside a ruined courtyard, there among a large fallen statue head was a wolf cub dressed in fine attire now dirty and slightly torn.

"That who we're looking for?", Dudley asked.

"Yep. That's him.", Jeremiah answered.

As Dudley and Jeremiah came over, the wolf cub turned around and after seeing them looked concerned.

"Who are you?", he asked harshly.

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"I would ask you the same thing."

"I'm not going home.", the wolf answered, "But my name is Raj."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, my friend and I came to find out why you left."

Raj seemed to lighten up, so Jeremiah sat down with Dudley beside him.

"Now, from the beginning.", Jeremiah stated.

-Two hours later-

"So the reason you left is because you feel your dad is too uptight and you feel like you can't be you right?", Jeremiah asked.

Raj nodded.

"And when you do spend time with him, it's around learning how to rule and how to behave right?", Dudley put in.

Raj nodded again.

"So you ran off so you can have time for yourself, and you got lost.", Jeremiah concluded.

Raj nodded for the third time which ment Jeremiah was correct.

"So what now?", Dudley asked Jeremiah.

Jeremiah thought for a minute.

"Raj, I understand you want time for yourself.", Jeremiah said calmly, "And I respect that. I really do. But running off doesn't solve anything."

Even Dudley could tell that Raj had gotten the point, but this price wasn't giving up easily.

"I don't see why he can't spend a few days here.", Dudley stated.

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"This jungle isn't as safe as you think. Especially with Khan around."

Dudley looked confused.

"Who?"

And that was when a sharp serrated knife whizzed by his face and impaled the ground. Jeremiah got into a stance and Dudley followed with Raj keeping his back to the statue head.

"Alright, who threw that?", Dudley called out.

Nobody answered, but Jeremiah's eyes darted from one side to the other looking around.

"Khan is a hunter who has been living in this jungle a little longer than he should have.", Jeremiah stated as he continued to look around.

"So where is he?", Dudley asked.

That was when a twang sounded off and Raj had ducked just before a crossbow bolt hit the statue followed by a faint ticking.

"What's that ticking?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah looked alarmed.

"Hit the floor!"

They had just jumped away when the statue head exploded followed by a thick smog covering the whole area. The stuff burned their noses and stung their eyes, but only for a moment. As the smoke dispersed, Dudley and Jeremiah couldn't see Raj anywhere.

"Great, now what do we do?", Dudley asked.

From behind the thick jungle plant leaves and foliage, Khan adjusted his crossbow. For a Bengal tiger, he sure looked intimidating. From his fine toned physique and killer instinct, he was a natural hunter. Khan put his bow away among the other deadly hunting gear he had( arrows, darts, bear traps and other stuff) and narrowing his dark green eyes, he watched as Dudley and Jeremiah took off.

"Looks like my prey is up for the chase.", he chuckled to himself.

He came out of his hiding place and from his dark faded pants and torn tank top, he was built for the sport. He ran his hand across his reddish brown hair and pulled out a receiver.

"Target is heading your way."

"Your orders sir?", the voice on the other end asked.

"Keep watch. Engage and capture when able.", Khan purred, "I'll be over to the compound shortly."

"We won't let you down.", the voice on the other end answered.

After he hung up, Khan sniffed the air and turned around. Galaril slipped out and grinned devilishly.

"So, how did it go?"

Khan sneered.

"To what does the greatest hunter in India owe this visit?"

Galaril's smile didn't flinch.

"Relax, my boss just wants to ensure you're holding your own."

Khan's expression didn't flinch either.

"A great hunter always gets his catch."

"I'm not sure about that.", Galaril stated, "Your hunt got a little more interesting."

Khan raised an eyebrow.

"You mean those two mutts I almost blew to oblivion?"

Galaril nodded, but Khan knew he was correct in his assumption.

"Just a couple extra heads for my wall."

Galaril raised his own eyebrow.

"And if you have to engage in close combat?"

The second he finished, Khan had unsheathed a serrated hunting knife and had the tip only millimeters from Galaril's eyes.

"Never underestimate a hunter who knows his prey.", Khan warned.

Dudley pushed aside some brush, and Jeremiah just trudged on.

"Do you see him?", Dudley asked.

"Nope.", Jeremiah answered, "But he couldn't have gotten too far."

Dudley was still a little curious about Khan.

"So what's Khan's deal huh? Why is it he's trying to kill us?"

"He's addicted to the hunt.", Jeremiah stated, "The more his prey works him, the more valuable they are for him to mount on his trophy wall."

That got Dudley a little nervous.

"Since when does Zero have a homicidal, jungle dwelling psycho in his arsenal?"

Jeremiah looked at Dudley with a glance that told Dudley that he'd better keep his mouth shut.

"Zero has many things at his disposal. Keep your guard up."

With that, Jeremiah turned back forward and kept going with Dudley trying very hard to keep up. Hey, the heat was getting to him and he didn't exactly prepare for this kind of weather the way Jeremiah did. And if that wasn't enough, Dudley tried drinking from his thermos, only to discover it was dry.

"Jer can we stop at a stream please?", Dudley begged, "I'm hot and we're out of water."

Jeremiah groaned.

"You said that three minutes ago and you guzzled down all our water only to spend the next four minutes going to the bathroom behind a brush."

"Aren't you thirsty too?", Dudley asked.

"We'll restock at the nearest river.", Jeremiah said harshly.

"Can you carry me?", Dudley asked, "I'm worn out."

"Tell you what: break both your legs and I will.", Jeremiah answered without turning around.

That shut Dudley up. Luckily for him, they were near a river cause the sound of rushing water was heard. A few feet of walking and they were there. As Jeremiah refilled the thermoses( they had built in filters), Dudley drenched himself and cooled off. When he got out and shook himself dry, Jeremiah looked at him crossly.

"Feeling better?"

"Is it me or are you in a bad mood more often than you used to?", Dudley asked.

A couple hours later, Dudley fell over.

"Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah stopped quick and after a very aggressive sigh turned around looking both concerned and pretty miffed.

"What's the matter now?"

"I got a cramp.", Dudley whined as he held his knee.

Jeremiah didn't look convinced.

"I'm going off to find Raj. You can sit here and whine til you come to your senses."

Dudley didn't think Jeremiah would leave, but he did. As Jeremiah walked into a large barren plain, Dudley came up behind him without even limping.

"I knew you were faking.", Jeremiah stated harshly.

Dudley frowned.

"Okay, I admit I was faking, but do you have to be so-"

Jeremiah pinched Dudley's lips shut.

"Pipe down. Look over there."

Dudley followed Jeremiah's gaze and right by a large rock was Raj. Jeremiah let go of Dudley's lips, but Dudley still felt a little sore. Raj clearly was in a state of insecurity, but when he saw Jeremiah and Dudley come up, he looked a little relieved.

"Hey, you okay?", Jeremiah asked.

Raj shook his head.

"All I wanted was for my dad to understand that there is more to life than just running a country and looking your best."

He paused a minute to wipe some tears from his eyes before starting again.

"He may be president, but he's also a father. I know my mother's death was hard on him, but he doesn't have to treat other people so bad cause he feels bad."

Jeremiah put a hand on Raj's shoulder.

"I agree.", he stated, "You can't let your grieving get to you. When Dudley and I get you back, we'll talk with your dad and work out something."

Raj looked hopeful as he looked at Jeremiah and then Dudley.

"You mean it?"

Dudley nodded.

"You can count on it."

Raj smiled as he looked above at the gathering storm clouds.

"Well, if it's raining it means it can't get any worse."

Unfortunately, that was what happened. Cause a jeep came driving across the plain and headed right for them. Driving the thing were a group of monkeys( clearly mercenaries) and an orangutan all looking like a band of jungle hunters out for a chase. Jeremiah and Dudley each took one of Raj's arms.

"Hold on.", Jeremiah stated.

"What's going on?", Raj asked.

Then Dudley and Jeremiah took flight as their wings came out.

To be continued...


	49. Chapter 49

As the clouds overhead rumbled with the sound of thunder, Jeremiah and Dudley flew with Raj in tow. Below them, the car of mercenary monkeys opened fire. Raj was certainly feeling the thrill although seeing dogs sprout wings and take flight caught him by surprise.

"Where did you get those?!", he yelled over gunfire.

"Just a moment.", Jeremiah stated as he let go.

Dudley managed to catch Raj as large lightning bolts fired off and hit Jeremiah as he put his hand upward. After about five more bolt hit him, Jeremiah opened fire at the car. Dudley could see the elemental control machine in Jeremiah's palm and knew what Jeremiah was planning. As lightning struck the plains, fires erupted, but their pursuers weren't out. The car then shifted into a plane which took off and continued to engage. A couple monkeys jumped out with jet packs and engaged Jeremiah as Dudley continued to fly forward with Raj. Dudley wanted to help, but clearly Jeremiah was doing just fine on his own. As he flew a few feet forward, another bolt of lightning flashed his way and nearly missed him and Raj. Raj held on cause he was about three hundred feet in the air and surrounded by thunderclouds with lightning ready to fire at any second. Dudley dived into the thick jungle nearby and the plane chased them. When they got into the thick trees, the plane halted and clearly the monkeys were fed up with the chase or realized they needed to beat a retreat cause they turned and flew off. Jeremiah returned a minute after Dudley landed and set Raj down and folded his wings back into his back. Jeremiah did the same, but Raj still looked a little shaken.

"You okay?", Jeremiah asked.

Raj nodded.

"I'll be fine.", he said as he calmed down a little.

"What were those?", Dudley asked.

"Khan's goons.", Jeremiah stated, "They scope out his prey and inform him of it's whereabouts."

"You mean the psychotic killer who wants us dead?", Dudley asked.

Raj's eyes went wide.

"We're being hunted? Why don't we just explain that-"

"Nobody explains anything to Khan.", Jeremiah said firmly, "Khan would rather kill you than hear you out."

That shut Raj up. Jeremiah looked up at the departing clouds and saw that night had fallen.

"We'll set up camp here for tonight."

In another part of the jungle, the monkeys from earlier pulled their vehicle( which was in it's jeep form now) into a large compound that was built around ancient ruins. The orangutan got out just as Khan came out from behind the shadow of a statue.

"So Louis, what happened?", Khan asked as he sharpened a serrated knife on a whetstone.

Louis( the orangutan) sighed heavily.

"The prince gave us the slip. I admit that he had help, but not one who could control the heavens."

Khan raised an eyebrow.

"Control the heavens?"

Louis explained everything and his fellow primates helped by acting it out. Khan listened very carefully, but didn't look impressed.

"So my prey has got an edge eh? Well, I think I need to tip the scales of the hunt."

Louis looked unsure.

"What do you mean sir?", he asked nervously.

Khan didn't answer. He just turned and went inside a ruined hallway he had redecorated into a hunting hall filled with maps, traps, and brewing beakers of strange liquids. He ushered Louis to follow him which Louis did. He walked into the back and pulled out a small decorated box that looked like it had once been in an ancient relic.

"I had a feeling I would need this when something intervened with my hunt in this kind of matter."

Louis looked concerned.

"Sir, are you sure we should use that?"

Khan turned around and sneered causing Louis to freeze up.

"This kind of prey isn't going to pass me by. And for your sake, you better not mess it up."

Dudley hoisted the hammocks he had woven from large tree leaves and vines and placed between some trees. While he was doing that, Raj had gathered some twigs and tinder and after working a little in the fire pit Jeremiah dug a little earlier before he went to get some more water, had a nice fire going. Rest assured, it was well managed and not in any way able to cause a forest fire. Dudley was in awe.

"Where did you learn to do that?", he asked Raj.

"My dad had me on a very special education.", Raj explained, "I admit that I was pretty hesitant at first, but now it actually comes in handy."

Dudley noticed Raj looked a little worried when he said that, so after he hung up the hammocks, he came over to talk as Raj maintained the cheery blaze.

"Hey, I had parent problems too once."

Raj got interested.

"Really?"

Dudley nodded.

"One time, my mom found out I had a dangerous job and tried to make me quit. I understand she was overprotective at times, but sometimes I think she was over the edge. Luckily she changed her mind when she saw how good I was at it and that it was helping other people out."

Raj looked a little better, than looked curious.

"Dudley, do you think my dad and I are the same way you and your mom were?"

Dudley gave an assuring smile.

"I'm quite sure. And I know your dad has got quite a lot of luck to have a son as you."

By this time, Jeremiah had come back with some water and some fruit.

"What's going on here?", he asked calmly.

"We were just talking.", Dudley said calmly.

"About what?", Jeremiah asked.

"Just about how my dad is gonna feel about getting me back.", Raj said quickly.

Jeremiah looked unsure and Dudley could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Okay, I was telling Raj about the time my mom almost made me quit.", Dudley admitted.

"The time Birdbrain made a toilet blasting laser which your mother took as an early Mother's Day gift?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley nodded.

"Yep, that's the one."

That convinced Jeremiah as he sliced up some mango and other fruit and handed them out on plates made from split rocks.

While the threesome had late dinner, it was soon time to hit the hay( if you get my drift), but as Raj settled in, Jeremiah took Dudley aside.

"You got to admit Raj has some skills in survival.", Dudley stated.

"I'll agree on that.", Jeremiah stated, "But we can't let our guard down."

Dudley looked concerned.

"You don't think Khan will assault us here will you?"

Jeremiah looked equally concerned.

"He's not going to sit by and let us get away from him. He'll kill Raj with a single swipe."

He swung his hand near Dudley's face, but missed on purpose to show his point. Dudley sure got the message, but he wasn't backing down.

"At least he's got us to help keep him safe."

"For now.", Jeremiah put in, "But don't underestimate a hunter like Khan. He has more than booby traps and arrows in his arsenal."

Dudley sighed.

"So what do we tell him?"

"We won't have to.", Jeremiah said calmly, "Cause he's listening."

They turned to see Raj come out from behind a tree looking both concerned and worried.

"Sorry I overheard."

Jeremiah didn't look upset and neither did Dudley. They both could see that he just wanted to know what was up.

"It's fine.", Jeremiah stated, "We were just talking."

Raj raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Khan want me dead?"

"He's driven mad by his addiction to hunting.", Jeremiah stated as Dudley and him helped Raj get into his hammock, "But he's not getting you without us nearby."

That made Raj feel better and Jeremiah kept some embers glowing in case they needed them. Just as Raj got in, Jeremiah tensed. Something was up and unfortunately that was when the monkeys attacked. They came out as if out of nowhere and Dudley and Jeremiah were taken by surprise, but they could hold their own. But Raj got scared and he was about to scream when a couple of the assaulting primates swiped him out of his hammock, but one covered his mouth so he couldn't. As they swung off, the others followed suit although they looked pretty roughed up when they did. Jeremiah noticed Raj was missing and Dudley did too.

"Great, now we have to find him for the third time.", Dudley groaned.

Jeremiah just growled and clenched his fist. Clearly he wanted to finish those monkeys off.

Louis was overlooking the whole thing and when his minions came up with Raj tied and gagged, he was smiling.

"Well played boys, it was all worth it."

A couple stepped forward and looked cross.

"That wolf almost killed us and almost did if we didn't pull out.", one scolded.

"And the other almost had us leave with second degree burns.", the other sneered as he showed his still smoking behind.

It burst into flames again, but his partner used his jacket to extinguish it. Louis didn't look at all concerned.

"A few burns and scrapes are worth it for the next phase.", he grinned, "Escort our guest to his room and make sure he doesn't get ideas."

A couple other monkeys took Raj away as the two who complained went off to get treated for their injuries and Louis made a phone call.

"Our bait is obtained Khan."

"Excellent. Get him to the plains and be ready for a chase.", Khan said from the other end, "And if you mess this up, consider yourself dead."

Louis hung up and went back to a map of the surrounding area.

"Who does that overgrown house cat think he's fooling?", Louis grumbled, "I slave all day long for that beast, and for what?! A simple instruction and a death threat if I fail."

Obviously he was in a bad mood and really wanted Khan to just drown himself for all Louis cared for, but that would have Khan hunting him, so as much as he hated his post, he sucked it up and let a slow breath out.

"This better be worth it.", he muttered, "Khan may think his new help might be giving him an edge, but I think something else is up and when we have what it wants, it won't hesitate to finish us off."

Just then one of his monkey minions came in and looking pretty scared.

"What happened?", Louis asked.

The monkey was sweating, but clearly it knew that Louis wasn't going to let it slide so he fessed up.

"We lost our captive."

"What do you mean you lost him?"

Louis' minion took a breath and began to explain.

Raj couldn't see what was going on, but by the way he was moving, something was taking him somewhere. Just a minute ago he had overheard a struggle and some hissing going on. Now he felt like he was being drifted along on a river except he was dry and no sound of roaring waters was heard. After what seemed like hours, Raj felt himself getting set down and his hands came undone so he removed the blindfold the monkeys had put on him as well as his gag. He was now sitting in a tangle of thick branches and a large mound of fruit nearby.

"You're awake I sssee.", a voice hissed.

Raj tensed and cautiously looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of order, but Raj felt like he wasn't alone.

"I can sssee you shaking.", the voice continued, "After what I did to liberate you, I think you should be more consssiderate of me."

Raj had his back turned to a thick branch.

"Where are you?", Raj asked cautiously.

"Right here above you."

Raj looked up and saw a large python coiled around a large branch overlooking the tangle and fruit mound below it. This python was pretty big( as pythons often are) and long enough to extend all the way to the jungle floor far below. Raj jumped back as the python uncoiled himself and curled up in a sunny spot at the base where Raj was standing a moment ago.

"Let'sss not get off on the wrong foot here.", the python said politely, "Hello, my name isss Tashi."

Tashi extended his tail tip and paused so Raj could shake it, but Raj kept back.

"What? You don't shake?", Tashi asked raising an eyebrow.

Raj cautiously extended a hand and shook Tashi's tail and Tashi pulled it back shortly after he did. Raj was feeling a little braver now seeing that the snake hadn't done anything except say hello.

"Are you the one who brought me here?", he asked.

Tashi blushed.

"Guilty asss charged.", he hissed and then looked perplexed, "Why are you over there?"

Raj sighed.

"People tell me you're a crazy snake who eats whoever comes by after you hypnotize them."

Tashi looked perplexed.

"You believe that poppy cock?"

Raj was taken by surprise.

"Actually I did."

Tashi laughed out loud.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to believe everything you hear?"

Raj couldn't help but feel curious.

"So you're a vegetarian?", he asked.

Tashi smiled.

"You bet I am. Care for a bite?"

Dudley and Jeremiah had hiked for hours and still found nothing.

"Jer, can't we call it a day?", Dudley wheezed as he sat down on a large tree root.

Jeremiah paused, but looked concerned.

"We'll call it a day when we find Raj."

Dudley had caught his breath by now and was feeling pretty hot so he had some water before talking.

"There's only about a million places in this jungle. He could be anywhere."

Jeremiah sighed.

"I just hope it's not in Khan's claws."

Just then, Dudley sniffed the air.

"Hey, you smell something."

Jeremiah sniffed the air also.

"I certainly do. Is something cooking?"

"And why is it smelling like burned fruit?", Dudley asked.

That was when Dudley and Jeremiah followed their noses until they found a large tree that seemed about five feet wide and so tall it hid itself among other tree tops. They were up in no time and as they pulled the branches out of the way, there was Raj with some hot coals from an old looking torch and some dried fruit on some leaves nearby.

"Raj?", Dudley asked completely in surprise, "How did you get here?"

"I met a new friend.", Raj answered.

Jeremiah and Dudley came over.

"Who?", Jeremiah asked.

Raj smiled.

"He's right behind you."

Dudley and Jeremiah turned to see Tashi eating a mango and smile their way. Dudley and Jeremiah lept back, but Raj didn't look worried.

"Don't worry, he's a nice guy.", Raj stated as he came over to Tashi and helped himself to another mango from the fresh fruit pile.

To be continued...


	50. Chapter 50

Dudley, Jeremiah, and Raj slid down Tashi's long scaly body and soon were on the jungle floor again.

"Bye Tashi.", Raj called up, "Thanks for the help."

Tashi poked his head between the leaves.

"No problem.", he called down.

Tashi pulled his body back up and vanished into the leaves above while Dudley and Jeremiah heard Raj out about what happened after Louis and his monkey minions abducted him.

"So now what?", Dudley asked.

"We get Raj back home.", Jeremiah stated, "But we will have a firm talk with his dad about quality time."

Raj looked content. It was nice that he had people who understood what he was going through and that they were on his side of fixing his issues. It was early in the day so it was still cool, but soon it would heat up again.

"All set to go?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley nodded.

"I'm good."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

Then Dudley looked a little shocked.

"Um, please excuse me."

Dudley went behind a tree and I 'll spare you the details about what happened, but I'll say Dudley did his biz and was back out zipping up his pants.

"Okay, now I'm ready to go."

Raj looked ready to go so Jeremiah smiled and then they were off through the thick brush and soft ground.

"Think we'll find our way?", Dudley asked.

Raj didn't look worried.

"Hey, we may discover something ancient like those ruins yesterday."

Jeremiah didn't look so thrilled.

"And need I remind us that we have a psychotic tiger hunting us so he can add three new heads to his trophy case?"

As the morning wore on, Jeremiah kept his stride as usual, Dudley tried to keep up, and Raj just trotted alongside. As they came to a waterfall, they stopped to take a quick breather. Raj however stepped into the water at the waterfall base and washed up. Dudley did the same thing and felt a lot better from the rising heat of the day. Just as they got out, Jeremiah tensed.

"What is it?", Raj asked.

Jeremiah slowly turned around.

"On three, sprint as fast as you can."

Raj looked surprised.

"Do I really have to run?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Dudley saw a glint of something shiny. It was only a second, but he had a good idea what that ment.

"Three!", Jeremiah shouted.

Without a thought, Jeremiah sped off quite fast with Dudley and Raj following. As they ran, several serrated knives fired at them and some almost hit them. As they continued running, Dudley saw Khan running among the thick brush with his bow out and aimed to fire.

"Dive!", he yelled.

They did and Khan's arrow he just fired missed, but just barely. Soon, they came to the open plain of tall grass. There was a breeze so it made the day more tolerable. And then they heard huge thumps like a war march.

"Is that an earthquake?", Dudley asked.

"Nope.", Jeremiah answered, "It's only the patrol."

"Patrol?", Dudley asked.

As if to answer his question, a line of Indian elephants came marching single file across the landscape. The one at the head of the line clearly was the lead cause he was the one barking orders.

"Sound off!"

The line trumpeted the only way elephants know how and the line seemed to go for a very long way. As the head of the line came upon Dudley, Jeremiah and Raj, he changed tune.

"Company halt!", he thundered.

The line came to a stop rather fast and the head looked at the three who his line had come across rather annoyed looking.

"State your name.", he said firmly.

Jeremiah bowed nobly.

"I am Jeremiah. My friend Dudley and I were on assignment. Forgive our trespass, but we were just on our way to bring Raj here home."

The elephant didn't look convinced.

"Do you even know that I have a very tight ship to run? As commander of this herd, I insist you move aside so we can get on with the march."

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"And who would we be moving for?", he asked.

The elephant looked insulted.

"Are you defying me?", he asked in a low tone.

Dudley could see this had been a wrong thing to say so he tried to look sympathetic.

"Not at all sir. I'm just wondering who we have the honor of heeding to."

That got the elephant to calm down a little, but still kept his general like persona.

"I am Hati, commander and chief of this herd. Now please be on your way."

Jeremiah smiled warmly.

"Of course Hati, we'll be happy to leave."

Raj clearly wanted a say in this too.

"Keep everyone in your herd in line yourself?"

Hati looked complimented.

"I do indeed."

Dudley, Jeremiah and Raj moved further out of the way and Hati turned to his herd.

"Company! Forward march!"

The line started the march again and Dudley, Jeremiah and Raj got on a large boulder nearby to watch the whole thing.

"Hati sure knows how to run a group.", Raj stated.

"Well, as head of the herd, he kind of has to.", Jeremiah explained, "But we better keep a move on."

That was something nobody would disagree to. So after Hati and his herd were out of sight, and their marching was faded to slightly quiet, the three continued on. After a while, the day was getting late and storm clouds had rolled in and another rainstorm was clearly on it's way.

"Looks like another cloud burst is on it's way.", Dudley stated.

Jeremiah nodded.

"Or it could be an electrical storm, we'll know soon enough."

As they traveled into another part of the jungle, it did start to rain. The dirt became soft and slippery making walking difficult. Dudley and Jeremiah helped Raj into a sheltered hollow tree big enough for all three of them before they got in. It allowed them to sit, but not stand.

"So now we wait for the rain to end?",Raj asked.

Jeremiah didn't answer, but both Raj and Dudley could tell what he would've said.

"Why didn't Khan chase us out on the plains?", Dudley wondered.

"Hati was close by.", Jeremiah explained, "Khan knows better than to attack someone who's alone rather than a group."

The rain kept falling, but after a while, it lifted and then Jeremiah got out. After looking around a bit, Dudley came out with Raj following. The ground was still wet and the brush was damp, but the day was clear and it would dry up soon anyway. Just as Jeremiah stepped out further, an explosion went off right in front of him. Luckily it was only far enough ahead of him to cause him to jump back. As they turned to leave, Khan stepped out of the brush with a very scary smile on his face.

"I admire your determination, but I have a kill to make."

Dudley and Jeremiah got into a fighting stance.

"You want Raj, you got to get through us.", Dudley said firmly.

Khan didn't flinch.

"Are you intending on fighting me?", he asked slyly, "If you are, I'll be happy to oblige."

Khan slipped his weaponry and traps on the floor to reveal hard muscle which was scarred and tattooed with ancient looking symbols covering his arms and showing clearly through his shirt.

"Now, shall we begin?"

Dudley jumped in, but Jeremiah held back.

"Why would Khan not make the first attack?", he thought.

As if to answer him, Khan whipped out a vial filled with blood red liquid and flipped out of Dudley's way and gulped it down.

"What was that he just drank?", Dudley asked.

Khan's muscle mass then got bigger( slightly, but still) and his claws got longer. Khan dropped on all fours and here is where the fight got hard. Raj ran off while Dudley and Jeremiah went head to head with Khan, but then Khan pulled out another vial of green liquid this time and smashed it in front of him. Jeremiah held his breath, but Dudley wasn't as fortunate as a cloud of thick smoke covered the whole area. Jeremiah knew this was some kind of attack gas cause Dudley was moaning in agony nearby and Khan was on the assault. Luckily Jeremiah was able to use his ears very well and managed to avoid Khan until the smoke cleared. Dudley was on the floor with his flesh covered in blisters and chemical burns with Khan no longer around. Jeremiah pulled a small metal cylinder from his belt and gave it to Dudley.

"Spray this in your mouth.", Jeremiah instructed, "It'll help you recover."

Dudley tried to turn his head, but it proved difficult without feeling pain.

"What about you?"

"I have a tiger to catch before he kills Raj."

Jeremiah got up to leave, and Dudley tried to figure out how the medical treatment would work, but he found a spray hole near one end and as he aimed it into his mouth, his finger pressed a button on the opposite end. The spray was bitter and he flinched when it hit his tongue, but he got it in the end. Jeremiah took off in an instant leaving Dudley alone. Well, maybe not all alone cause a long scaly tail slithered from above the trees and helped Dudley into a seating position against a tree trunk.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm here to help."

Dudley strained to look up and see Tashi's head come close enough for Dudley to see and hear.

"Why are you here?", Dudley asked.

"Good quessstion.", Tashi hissed, "Khan must have had those jungle elixirsss judging by your injuriesss."

Dudley felt some feeling coming back into his body and some of his injuries had healed up. Tashi was looking around.

"Where'sss Jeremiah?"

"He went off to stop Khan from killing Raj.", Dudley informed, "Any idea when my state will be cured."

Tashi smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be well very sssoon".

Raj kept running cause he had the idea that Khan was not far behind( which of course he was). He then stumbled upon some old ruins that looked kind of familiar. It was the same ruins that he met Dudley and Jeremiah at. He pause to catch his breath, but then he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"You thought you could outrun me?"

It wasn't far off, but Raj knew who it was. He quickly hid behind a large statue and cautiously peeked out. Khan stepped into the site looking around and Raj went back into hiding.

"What's the matter Raj? Afraid of me?", Khan asked.

Raj didn't answer, but he also knew Khan would find him eventually. He peeked out again, but this time Khan was nowhere in sight. A scrapping sound rang out across the area and Raj then panicked. He saw a wall near the trees and bolted. He had just almost made it to it when Khan stepped out in front of him smiling and claws at the ready. Just as Khan brought his claws down, a rock hit him on the side of the head and Khan missed Raj enough for Raj to make a getaway. Khan turned to see Louis and his monkeys on the wall with stones in their fists and looking very annoyed.

"What's going on here?!", Khan demanded.

"We're sick of how you've treated us.", Louis snapped back, "Now it's payback time."

Raj ran off as Khan started advancing on Louis, but he didn't get very far cause Jeremiah came out and collided with him causing him to slam into a stone wall. Khan got to his feet , but Louis had hurled a vial of yellow liquid at Jeremiah.

"Hey, catch!", he called out.

Jeremiah caught the vial and looked at Louis and his monkeys in confusion.

"What's this for?", Jeremiah asked.

"Just hit him with it.", Louis answered.

That was when Khan charged and Jeremiah got out of the way and the fighting got underway. As hard as Jeremiah fought, Khan was quite the fighter. Khan had managed to swipe the vial out of Jeremiah's hand and it went rolling away. Khan then managed to fling Jeremiah into a wall causing it to crumble on him. Khan then turned to face Raj who was now out in the open. Louis and his monkeys had moved and were nowhere to be seen.

"You want me?", Raj asked with determination on his face, "Come and get me!"

That was all Khan had to hear. As he charged, Raj just stood there and then flung the vial Jeremiah had earlier and it broke on his face. Khan fell to the ground in severe pain, but then went still. Two of Louis' monkeys came out and started tying Khan up. Another two went to help Jeremiah out of the rubble while Raj looked at all of this with a look of confusion. Louis saw this and came over to him.

"Allow me to clear everything up for you. If you don't mind."

Dudley walked into the ruins with Tashi slithering alongside him. They saw Khan getting hauled away and Louis talking with Jeremiah and Raj. As they came over, Louis' went off with his monkeys and Khan while Jeremiah and Raj met up with them with Louis alongside them.

"What's going on here?", Dudley asked.

"Louis helped take Khan down.", Jeremiah informed.

Louis looked at Tashi and smiled.

"Hey Tashi, how have you been?"

Tashi smiled.

"Just hanging about."

Dudley was taken by surprise.

"You two know each other?", he asked Louis.

"Louis is actually a member of my father's secret service.", Raj stated, "Tashi is someone who helps out whenever he's around. He told me this earlier before you showed up."

Dudley was a little bit lost, but he caught on.

"So all this time, you were just trying to catch Khan?", he asked Louis.

Louis nodded.

"There's an extraction point in an establishment nearby. Why don't you two get Raj there and Tashi and I will inform Raj's dad that he'll be there."

That sounded reasonable for both Dudley and Jeremiah and luckily they knew the way back. As they neared the river near the village they visited the other day, they heard someone humming. They turned to see another young wolf about Raj's age in a servant's dress carrying a large pot that was used for collecting water. Raj grew interested and went in closer. Dudley wanted to go too, but Jeremiah held him back.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Dudley and Jeremiah observed as Raj got closer to the other wolf as she sang to herself. As she filled her jar, she looked up and saw Raj. Raj looked nervous , but smiled.

"Hi."

The other wolf put her jar on the bank beside her and looked amazed and then a voice came in from behind them.

"Sharma, you okay?"

Raj and Sharma both turned to see Raj's father come followed by what could be his adviser by the way he was dressed. Raj's father stopped by Sharma and looked at Raj with contentment and relief. Jeremiah and Dudley came up beside Raj and eyed Raj's father in the eye.

"Your excellency, your son would like to talk to you.", Dudley said.

Luckily Jeremiah translated for the president so the president could get the point across. By the smile on his face, the president would listen to anyone.

A/N: This three parter is based on Disney's "The Jungle Book". I claim nothing. All rights go to Disney.


	51. Chapter 51

"I can't believe we're here. In Paris!", Kitty squealed.

Kitty and Iris had gotten off the plane and were now on the streets of Paris and Kitty was certainly enjoying herself. Iris however looked a little unsure.

"It's too bad Dudley and Jeremiah couldn't join us on this assignment.", she said, "But that mission in India wasn't going to do itself."

"I wonder why they didn't get back home yet.", Kitty wondered.

"Jeremiah stated that he and Dudley had to work out some things with the president on spending quality time with his son.", Iris informed, "Don't worry though. They'll both be home before we know it."

A horn sounded off and Kitty and Iris turned to see a limousine pull into the curb. The driver( a standard poodle) got out and eyed both girls.

"Agents Katswell and Patra I assume?", he asked.

Kitty and Iris both nodded.

"I'm under instructions to escort you to your client."

He opened the door and Iris and Kitty both got in. Inside the limousine was fancy glasses and cider( I'm not putting alcoholic stuff in my fanfic) along with real leather seats, and a sun roof in case they wanted to stand and take in some sights. The driver loaded their bags into the trunk which wasn't much trouble due to Iris and Kitty not packing very much since they were her for only a few days and then got back into the driver's seats.

"Seat belts please.", he instructed.

Kitty and Iris fastened their seat belts and the driver started up the car and off they went. As the driver continued to drive, Kitty unlocked the sun roof and got up to take in some sights with Iris following.

"Wow, the French sure know how to make things look nice.", Kitty stated as she clicked a camera around.

Iris nodded.

"Just wait til we get into the countryside. I hear it's a real scenery."

As they watched all the fancy diners, bakeries, perfume stores and such, the driver pulled into the driveway leading to a huge mansion of a house surrounded by a large picket fence. By the architecture, whoever lived here was certainly loaded( if you get my drift).

"Well, we're here.", the driver stated.

The car pulled up to the base of the stairs that led into the mansion and Kitty got out with Iris following.

"Wow, whoever lives here sure has taste in fashion.", Kitty stated as she took in the fancy design throughout the garden.

"We'll see.", Iris stated.

Both girls walked up to the front door while the driver got out their luggage. Iris rang the bell and a french bulldog in a butler's uniform answered.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

"We're Agents Katswell and Patra.", Kitty explained, "We're expected here."

The french bulldog opened the door further so they could enter.

"Of course. Madame is in the parlor at the moment, but she'll be meeting you very soon. If you'd follow me please."

As both girls entered, they were taken a little by surprise. Fancy house ware decorated the whole interior of the house. Even the entrance hall had fancy lamps along the walls, a polished floor, and of course antique looking furniture. Kitty and Iris followed the bulldog to a room a few doors on the left and opened the door to a fine lounge. A large window overlooked the garden outside illuminating the room since it was a clear day, a large fireplace took up a far wall with a sofa in front with a coffee table in case the host had guests and was having tea. Kitty also noticed a drawing easel with some paints nearby and wondered if kids lived here.

"If you'd make yourselves comfortable, Madame will be with you momentarily.", the bulldog stated as he turned to leave.

Iris sat comfortably into a lounge chair near the window while Kitty examined the mirror on the wall nearby.

They didn't have to wait long cause then an elderly Persian cat in a fancy dress and feather boa entered the room with the butler and smiled as both girls looked her way.

"Madame I assume?", Kitty asked.

"I am indeed darling.", Madame answered cheerfully, "I hope Edward here gave a proper greeting."

She mentioned toward her butler who seemed to take the comment well. Edward left to tend to other things leaving Kitty and Iris with Madame.

"So what brings us here?", Iris asked.

Madame issued Kitty to sit down. Kitty settled on the sofa and Iris joined her while Madame sat in the chair beside them.

"I'm leaving Paris for a few days to visit a friend of mine and I was hoping someone could help my sister watch the house while I'm away. Would you two mind giving her a helping hand?"

"Not at all.", Kitty answered, "We'd be honored to help out."

At that moment, another Persian cat who looked younger than Madame entered alongside her three kittens all dressed in fine attire. Madame got up and the other Persian came over.

"May I introduce my sister, Duchess."

Duchess curtsied and her children came over alongside her.

"Who are they?", one of the kittens(wearing a nice dress and clearly a girl)asked.

"Children, these are our guests.", Duchess said calmly, "They're going to be staying with us while Madame is away."

The other two kittens(who clearly were boys since they were both wearing waistcoats and trousers) looked interested right away. Kitty and Iris introduced themselves and Duchess' children did also. Maria was the girl's name while Theodore(or Theo for short as he was often called) and Blake were the boy's names. Madame gazed at the mantle clock over the fireplace and looked a little surprised.

"Well, I best be going.", she said cheerfully, "My plane is due any minute."

Edward returned which ment Madame had to leave. As Kitty and Iris came outside with Duchess and her kids to see Madame off, Madame hugged each kid, kissed Duchess good-bye and with a friendly wave, she got into her limousine and was off. Duchess then turned to Kitty and Iris.

"Shall I escort you to your room?", she asked politely, "My children can study history in the meantime."

Kitty and Iris both smiled.

"That would be wonderful.", Kitty stated.

Iris couldn't agree more with that.

As Duchess' kids went into the parlor to start their history lesson, Duchess herself led Kitty and Iris upstairs.

"Are you sure your kids will be okay?", Kitty asked.

Duchess gave an assuring look.

"I'm sure they'll be fine for a short while."

Duchess continued to led her guests down the hall to a door near a window overlooking a neighbor's yard.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping. I hope it's comfortable for you."

Kitty remembered Drake Plasmire's castle back in Petsylvania so she wasn't too taken by how fancy the place was. While Drake's place had a creepy, withered feel to it, this one had the opposite. As Duchess opened the door, Kitty and Iris had a good look inside. Their luggage was there next to twin large beds with canopies of fine silk draped around them. Other than the fancy desk, there was also a large wardrobe, a bathroom, two dressers and a large mirror for posing in front of.

"Please make yourselves at home.", Duchess said, "We'll be having our lunch very shortly."

"When will we know when it'll be ready?", Kitty asked.

"You'll hear a gong go off which the cook will be doing signaling the meal is ready."

As Duchess left, Kitty and Iris moved the clothes in their luggage to the dressers.

"Well, this doesn't seem so difficult.", Kitty stated.

Iris looked unsure.

"I don't know, we were not here just to watch a family. Something's certainly up if you ask me."

Kitty felt the same way. Something was going on here and she had a feeling about it, but for now they had to find out what it was and there was nothing wrong with taking a little down time. They had just finished getting their stuff put away when a gong sounded off.

"Guess lunch is ready.", Iris stated.

Kitty and Iris left their room and walked down the hall, down the stairs and went to the dining room where a large table had been set and Duchess was getting her children settled in.

"Are we late?", Kitty asked.

"Not at all.", Theo piped up, "You're just in time."

Duchess looked Theo's way and he settled immediately. The doors to the kitchen parted and Edward came out with diner plates covered with metal lids. He took off the lids to reveal fancy roast pheasant( relax it's not a pedestrian), fresh onion soup, and homemade bread. Edward walked around the table while everyone ate refilling glasses with water from the tap and Kitty helped herself to a bowl of the soup. Iris had taken a loaf of bread and was eating contently, but Kitty could tell something was up.

Byron and Glacia leaned back in their cafe chairs while keeping an eye out for anything.

"Why did Zero tell us to-", Glacia started.

"Come here?", Byron finished.

Byron and Glacia served as Zero's spies although they felt like they were more like doormats than proper henchmen. They often spoke with one finishing the other's sentence if it was long and saying the same line together in unification if it was short( like a sentence containing five words at most). They usually didn't have their own opinions since they were so like-minded.

"Zero has someone here who signed a deal that we would-", Byron stated.

"Help out.", Glacia finished, "Wasn't happy with his place so he called our boss-"

"And sold his soul.", they both said together.

They turned towards a dark alley where Galaril had walked out of with a smug smile on his face. The Gemini frowned.

"Oh, it's you.", they grumbled in unification.

Galaril didn't change his smile.

"So you still have an opinion of me I see."

"How couldn't we?", the Gemini answered,

Galaril had a reputation for being someone who would plot against his superiors and the Gemini knew it( and for that matter a lot of other people did too). Galaril walked over and seated himself at the Gemini's table ignoring their looks of disgust and anger.

"I thought I'd drop in and see how our newest customer has been holding up."

The Gemini 's expressions didn't flinch.

"According to Boss' deal, he has til tomorrow night to-", Byron started.

"Murder a family.", Glacia finished, "When the clock strikes twelve that night his time-"

"Is up.", Byron concluded, "Should he succeed, Boss will ensure he's rich beyond measure, but if he fails-"

"He's Boss' personal property for eternity.", Glacia stated.

Galaril had listened carefully and his smile remained constant.

"I think I'll drop by and remind him. He's so caught up with his little act that he would often forget certain things."

As Galaril vanished, the Gemini waited a few minutes to ensure he had indeed left before they started to talk.

"Who does he think he's trying-", Glacia started.

"To fool.", Byron growled, "Boss sent us on this-"

"Assignment.", Glacia sneered, "Not Galaril his little-"

"Sneak.", Byron finished.

The Gemini got up and started to walk off. They knew Galaril was up to no good as usual. And knowing him, it's something to make Zero look bad.

Kitty and Iris led Duchess and her kids outside into the garden and into the bright sunshine. It was getting into the afternoon and the garden looked very nice now that they were inside it and not looking into it. Rows of flowers, a couple fruit trees( one apple and the other orange) a vegetable garden with rows of colorful veggies( such as lettuce, cabbage, beans, carrots, etc.), with a large fountain right in the center of it all. Duchess' kids seemed pretty intent on being here and then Kitty and Iris saw why. Working on pulling some weeds near the base of the fruit trees was an orange furred feline in patched pants with straps going over his shoulders, a worn shirt and leather boots. He stopped a minute to pull off his gardening gloves and wipe his sweaty forehead. He then came over and Duchess seemed a little nervous.

"The trees and garden are in order madame.", he said in a low, but friendly voice.

Duchess smiled.

"Thomas, would you like to join us for some afternoon lemonade?"

Thomas blushed.

"Sure, just let me put my gardening things away and I'll be happy to."

Thomas left and Duchess looked Kitty and Iris' way.

"Ladies, would you mind giving Thomas a hand?"

They turned to see Duchess' kids had already beat them to it and were helping Thomas with his things. Since that was taken care of, Kitty arranged the large blanket on the freshly mowed lawn near the fountain while Iris went inside and came out with a pitcher of cold lemonade and sandwiches. Duchess seated near the fountain with Thomas seating alongside her. It seemed to Kitty and Iris that Thomas sure was liked around here.

"So Thomas, how'd you manage to get work around here?", Kitty asked.

Thomas was drinking his lemonade so Duchess explained.

"He was out of work and didn't have anywhere to go, so my sister and I hired him. If he would tend our garden and get along with everyone, he could stay. At first we were hesitant, but the kids seemed to have fun when they were with him and even lend him a helping hand. My husband passed away not long ago so they seemed to look up to Thomas as the dad they used to have."

Thomas had finished his lemonade and looked complimented.

"Aw shucks mame, just doin my job."

Theo, Blake, and Maria giggled. After they finished, as they were packing everything up, Maria looked Duchess' way.

"Mom, could we help Thomas with the vegetable garden, before our art lessons?"

Duchess looked thoughtful and then she turned to Thomas.

"Is that okay with you?"

Thomas gave a sneaky smile.

"Well..."

"Please?", Marie, Theo and Blake asked together.

Thomas shrugged.

"It's okay by me."

Edward put the broom he was using to sweep the front porch in the closet by the front door. He then noticed what was going on in the garden. Everyone there was busy so nobody noticed the jealous look he had on.

"Look at them.", he griped, "All this wealth and they only use it for education and treating the gardener to lunch. What they see in that fleabag I'll probably never know, but I've been here longer than he has. Sure I get to live here, but who does Madame leave her estate to? Her sister."

He walked away from the window in case anyone looked his way.

"Let them celebrate their lives while they can. Because soon I'll be the one who'll be wealthy."

He made his way to the parlor where he noticed Galaril standing near the fireplace. Galaril turned and smiled his way.

"Hey Edward. Miss me?", Galaril chirped with a satanic smile on his face, "Admit it, you missed me."

"Why are you here?", Edward countered.

"Good question.", Galaril answered still smiling, "Just wanted to remind you of your little deal with my boss."

Edward frowned.

"Zero will find four bodies on this floor by tomorrow night as promised. But there's a complication."

"Kitty and Iris?", Galaril guessed, "Oh my boss knew they would come and this is a chance for you to get a bonus."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

Galaril moved forward.

"You kill Kitty and Iris while you kill the family you serve before your time is over and not only will you have the estate and fortune they possess, but you'll also get extended life. Sound fair?"

Edward looked concerned for a minute and then smiled wickedly.

"You got a deal on that one."

Galaril then raised an eyebrow himself.

"Just remember one thing: you fail in this task, and your soul is for my boss to torment to his black heart's content."

With that Galaril faded away and was gone.

To be continued...


	52. Chapter 52

As Duchess helped Kitty and Iris into the kitchen, they placed the dishes in the sink and the cook( a horse) came over to wash.

"So, ladies, how was the picnic?", she asked cheerfully.

Duchess blushed and the cook saw it, but chose to not mention it.

"The kids are outside helping Thomas and then after their art lesson, we were planning on going off to do some shopping.", Iris stated.

The cook looked satisfied.

"While you're out, could you get some groceries for me please?"

"Sure thing.", Kitty answered.

As the cook got busy with the dishes, Kitty and Iris went upstairs for a dress change. On their way past the parlor, they saw Thomas outside with the kids and clearly they were playing very well as Duchess came out. They didn't wait to find out what was going on cause they were on their way up the stairs and were planning a course for the evening.

"How bout we hit the market for the cook's groceries, a tour of Notre Dame, and wrap it up with dinner under the Eiffel Tower?", Kitty suggested.

"Sounds delightful.", Iris stated, "But what will we wear?"

"We'll find something.", Kitty stated, "Just as long as we come back before it's late."

After going through some selections, Kitty and Iris had their outfits for the evening. As they came down the stairs, they saw Duchess and Thomas helping the kids into their coats and the cook coming out with a list of foods she needed.

"Travel safe.", the cook stated.

"We will Francine.", Duchess assured, "We'll be back by eight, but we'll be having dinner out so you won't have to cook anything tonight."

Francine looked complimented.

"Thank you madame."

As Francine left, Duchess saw Iris and Kitty in their dresses and she looked impressed.

"Why is Thomas coming?", Iris asked as they all went outside.

"I asked him to come and help out since he gets along with everyone.", Duchess stated.

Thomas blushed.

"Also, none of you mind if I visit an old friend do you?"

"Not at all.", Duchess answered, "We'd be honored to meet new people."

At that moment, the limo from this morning came up and the driver got out and opened the door.

"Thank you Ralph.", Duchess said pleasantly as they all filed in.

Hidden on a rooftop, Byron and Glacia watched the limo pull away and down the street.

"Edward sure made use of the stuff-", Byron started.

"We provided.", Glacia put in, "Sure it takes a while, but-"

"It will be effective.", Byron finished.

"Not on Kitty and Iris though."

The Gemini turned to see Galaril nearby and they both frowned.

"Kitty and Iris didn't drink the spiced soup.", Galaril stated harshly, "And already they're suspecting something is a miss."

"Well we don't see you doing anything-", Glacia snarled.

"About it.", Byron sneered.

"And risk getting caught?", Galaril stated, "Won't work that way. The stuff we spiced the soup with takes time, but it will do the dirty deed."

The Gemini didn't let up on their expressions.

"We know.", they both grumbled.

Galaril then smiled.

"Still, we will succeed in wiping out our boss' opposing side, or we will have to rethink a new strategy."

The Gemini got to their feet and still looked pretty miffed.

"So we just wait?", they asked.

"For the right moment.", Galaril stated with a slight chuckle.

The Gemini didn't look convinced and drew out sharp blades.

"If you're trying to gain, you're-", Byron stated.

"Over your head.", Glacia finished.

"I'd save your savagery for the killing.", Galaril said firmly, "We'll follow and keep our distance. And then I'll let you two have a shot."

That got the Gemini to briefly flinch, but Galaril knew he had a hold on them and smiled the way any con man would.

"Deal?", he asked.

All that afternoon, Duchess and her kids had quite a time. Iris, Kitty and Thomas made it a lot easier to get things done. After they went shopping at market for Francine's groceries, they went off for a boat ride. Thomas and Duchess shared one and Iris and Kitty could both tell they were into each other.

"Thomas sure likes his boss.", Kitty said.

"You can say that again.", Iris stated.

Kitty watched and she had a flashback to when Dudley and her had a similar boat ride. Sure it ended pretty bad, but it was nice while it lasted. As they got out and Duchess made sure all her kids were in order, Theo bent over groaning. Duchess grew concerned.

"Theo, what's wrong?", she asked.

Iris looked concerned also and drew out a bottle of clear liquid.

"Duchess, I think you're son should drink this. It'll help."

Theo took it and looked a lot better.

"Must have been something we ate.", Thomas guessed.

Maria and Blake took a drink of the stuff also( they wanted to be sure they were safe also) and everything seemed okay after that and Duchess was feeling more at ease.

"What was that?", she asked Iris.

"Special pain medicine.", Iris said thinking fast.

Kitty caught on.

"They'll be fine now.", she assured Duchess.

Duchess took the information well and they continued their evening. It was getting close to sunset so the lights were coming on. Thomas led the band down a few streets until they came to an old style diner where jazz music was playing.

"What brings us here?", Kitty asked Thomas.

"Just saying hi to an old friend.", Thomas answered.

As they went in, a whole band of five was on the stage in front of the empty audience and the lead singer( a tuxedo) on the bass looked over and smiled at the band approaching.

"Well, well if it isn't Thomas back in his alley."

The whole band lit up immediately as the tuxedo moved over to greet Thomas.

"Duchess, I'd like you to meet Sam Cat. He's my best friend since we were kids ourselves.", Thomas said as he introduced Duchess to him.

"Pleased to meet you.", Duchess said pleasantly as Sam kissed her hand as any gentlemen would.

The other four( a Burmese on the piano, a Cornish Rex on the guitar, a Domestic short hair on the tambourine, and a Main Coon on the saxophone) introduced themselves.

"So, mind staying for dinner?", Sam asked politely.

Duchess and Thomas just smiled which clearly told the kids as well as Kitty and Iris that it was definitely a "yes".

As they left the diner, Thomas stayed behind to say good-bye to Sam.

"Thanks for the great time Sam."

Sam looked complimented.

"A great night for a successful day. Feel free to come by anytime and the boys and I will be honored to get down."

The limo pulled up and Iris helped the kids get in followed by Duchess who looked a little like she was coming down with a bit of the flu as Thomas and Kitty came in. Iris handed Duchess the liquid that Duchess' kids had earlier and she took it feeling much better. Thomas had a swing of it also( he was thirsty at the time) and the car pulled off into the night.

"Is Sam going to be alright?", Maria asked.

Thomas gave her an assuring smile.

"Sure he will. He knows how to get by with what he has."

Maria, Theo, and Blake yawned which told the adults it was late and time for the little ones to get some shut eye. At that moment, there was a bang outside and the car rocked.

"What was that?", Duchess asked.

Kitty and Iris both looked concerned.

"Keep down.", Iris instructed, "Kitty and I will deal with this."

The car picked up speed, but Ralph was a good driver so they had nothing to worry about. As Kitty and Iris jumped out of the sunroof, they saw the Gemini twins in flight on giant bat wings and satanic smiles on their faces and an arsenal of projectiles at the ready.

"Gemini.", Kitty sneered.

"Hang on!", Iris called below.

Kitty and Iris armed for battle as the Gemini flew in closer and landed on the car's trunk. And here is where the fighting comes in. Iris took Glacia while Kitty brawled with Byron. Ralph drove while adding some jerks hoping the catch the intruders off. That helped, but only for a moment since the Gemini extended their bat wings to overcome it. Just as it looked like Byron had Kitty pinned to the car, Iris had collided with Glacia and sent her flying into Byron causing both weasels to tumble off. As they both got into flight again and chased them, Kitty pulled out a small bomb and threw it under a bridge they went under which made it fall and the Gemini to smack right into it. Kitty and Iris got back inside where Duchess and Thomas were comforting the children best they could and the car slowed to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?", Blake asked in a nervous tone.

They looked outside to see two geese( both female) in police uniforms and ushering them to pull over. Ralph did and the geese ushered everyone out of the car.

It took a bit, but Iris and Kitty explained everything to Amy and Alissa( they introduced themselves while they talked).

"So a bridge was blown up because you were chased?", Amy asked.

Iris and Kitty nodded.

Alissa looked at her notes and looked satisfied.

"Alright. You can move along. Just be more careful next time okay?"

"Yes mame.", Kitty stated.

Amy and Alissa saw Duchess and gave a sneaky smile.

"You got a couple of great bodyguards.", Amy said.

"We're not bodyguards, we're just helping her watch her kids while her sister is away.", Kitty explained.

"Either way, you're doing a wonderful job.", Alissa stated, "And don't worry about the bridge, we'll call some friends and they'll have it up in no time."

That sounded good to everyone.

"Good night officers.", Duchess said with grace.

"Be safe.", Amy said.

With that, Amy and Alissa got into their cruiser and were off on their night patrol allowing the group to get back into the limo. As Ralph headed toward the house, Duchess looked Kitty and Iris' way.

"You could have told us that there were hunters out to kill us."

"We didn't know.", Iris stated, "Zero could've sent anyone."

"Who?", Marie, Theo, and Blake asked together.

Kitty and Iris felt best not to answer this one cause they were home now and as Thomas helped Duchess usher the kids inside, Kitty and Iris met up with Francine who took the groceries they got for her.

"What happened to you?", Francine asked kindly.

"We got into a bit of a chase with a couple killers after us.", Iris stated.

Francine looked concerned.

"Let's get inside quick."

They didn't need to be told twice on that. Once inside, Duchess was in the parlor with deep concern on her face and Francine headed to the kitchen. Kitty and Iris sat down while Duchess sat across from them.

"You think those killers will come back?"

"They might.", Iris stated, "The Gemini work in the field, but I doubt they'll try again in the same night."

"What are they after?", Duchess asked( she was getting a little worried).

"If I had to guess, I'd say they want us dead.", Kitty stated, "But rest assured, Iris and I can handle those two no problem. We'll just reinforce the windows and doors and we'll be fine for tonight."

Duchess seemed to lighten up a bit, but she was still a little worried. Still, Iris and Kitty seemed sincere so she decided to let them prove it.

"I'll be heading up to kiss my kids goodnight. Don't stay up too late."

Outside and watching the whole thing, Galaril was feeling pressured. The Gemini didn't look that convinced either. For that matter, they looked ready to kill him.

"Well that attack was a total-"Glacia started.

"Bust.", Byron finished still massaging his crushed nose.

"But you had your chance to murder the group.", Galaril stated firmly.

The Gemini's faces darkened further.

"And you stood back and watched-", Byron fumed.

"Like a coward.", Glacia finished.

Galaril wanted to fry them both at that, but knew better.

"I prefer to catch my opponent when they don't expect me."

The Gemini's expressions didn't lighten at the least.

"Iris has already neutralized our-", Glacia stated.

"Poison.", Byron finished.

Galaril nodded.

"Yes, using holy water from the Notre Dame itself. A tactic I didn't anticipate."

"You hardly anticipate anything.", the Gemini both said in unification.

"Do not mock me!", Galaril snapped.

He then looked around to see if he was heard by anyone else. Luckily he wasn't, but the Gemini didn't look convinced.

"And you thought this would work, why?"

Galaril and the Gemini both turned to see Zero materialize on a nearby chimney looking both concerned and wondering. Galaril yelped.

"Sir, how much did you hear?"

"I heard enough.", Zero said calmly, "I still expect payment for Edward's bargain. That is why I dispatched the Gemini to ensure he does. You Galaril came to me asking to help to prove your loyalty to me."

"Which I want to.", Galaril informed.

Zero fired a chaotic bolt his way which he avoided and it proceeded to blow up an antennae for television.

"Don't interrupt my speech.", Zero warned.

Galaril quieted down, but looked annoyed which Zero ignored.

"I expect you three to assist Edward to ensure he succeeds. But fail, and he won't be the only one I'll be concerned at. Understand?"

The Gemini and Galaril all nodded.

"Perfectly sir.", the Gemini said in unification.

Zero kept his gaze at Galaril who hadn't answered yet and his face grew dark.

"Don't get ideas on overthrowing me.", Zero warned, "My ideals work in the end."

Galaril rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time."

Zero fired another chaotic bolt and this time, it hit Galaril in the chest and knocked him down.

"Next time you question me, I'll brand your bones from the inside.", Zero warned, "Do I make myself clear?"

Galaril didn't answer and Zero's expression darkened further.

"I said do I make myself clear?!", Zero yelled.

Galaril sighed.

"Yes, sir."

To be continued...


	53. Chapter 53

After about a couple hours of work, Iris and Kitty regrouped in the lounge.

"Kitchen, entry hall and dinning room secure.", Kitty reported.

Iris nodded.

"I got the other areas too. The Gemini won't be able to get in without a fight."

Kitty still felt unsure.

"How did you know that Duchess' kids were poisoned earlier this evening?"

"I've been around Jeremiah's former teammates a long time.", Iris answered, "I can tell when something infernal is in play."

Kitty knew she was right. Iris had spent time with Jeremiah in Hades back in the days when Jeremiah was under Zero's sway. Iris was one such soul that Jeremiah persuaded to sell her soul to, but he was willing to let her keep it in exchange for living with him. Iris saw Kitty's expression and quickly changed the subject.

"We might as well get some rest. We can't fight evil without a little shut eye."

Kitty yawned.

"I agree."

As they started up the stairs, a scream went off.

"What was that?", Kitty asked.

Iris and Kitty dashed up the stairs only to run into Duchess and Thomas who were coming down the stairs at the exact same time. They managed to stop before a collision happened, but they both looked worried.

"What's going on up here?", Iris asked.

"We had an intruder.", Thomas reported.

The four-some dashed to the end of the hall to where Duchess' kids were outside the room in their pajamas and looking pretty spooked. Duchess pulled the door open to reveal the whole room in shambles. Drawers were pulled open, drapes hung in taters, and a lot of other stuff littered the floor. Iris inspected the broken window and all the glass shards that were at the base. Luckily it was a clam and clear night and there wasn't any wind.

"Yep, someone was here.", Iris stated clearly.

Kitty came over and noticed something. She pulled a pair of tweezers and extracted a strand of hair and placed it into a small plastic bag.

"What's that?", Thomas asked(he had come over to see what Kitty had).

"A clue.", Kitty answered.

Thomas and Duchess escorted the children to another room while Kitty and Iris walked down to their room.

"I'll send this to Keswick to see if he can get a DNA match.", Kitty stated.

Iris looked at the hair and nodded.

""I'll also ask Dorian to give him a hand in investigating it."

By the time they reached their room, they were pretty tired, but the thought of the break in kept them awake.

"Who would break in here?", Kitty thought to herself, "And why is the Gemini here?"

Iris was also deep in thought about it.

"If the Gemini are here, I know something is a miss, but what?"

Iris set up a tiny transportation pad as Kitty called Keswick and Dorian. The screen came on to reveal Keswick( still wearing his collar) and Dorian in pajamas and eating cereal.

"What's up?", Dorian asked as his tentacles prepared a full nutritious morning meal in front of him.

"Doc, we're sending a hair for you and Keswick to analyze.", Kitty informed.

"Our pad is up and ready to receive.", Keswick informed, "Send when ready."

Iris took the plastic bag that contained the hair from Kitty and placed it on the pad. After a light enveloped the bag, it vanished. Keswick pulled the bag on his side and Dorian extracted the hair with tweezers.

"We'll take a look and see what we find.", Dorian informed, "In the meantime, try and get some rest."

The screen went blank and Iris put the pad away while Kitty got out some mini barrier generators.

"Going to put a wall where the broken window is?", Iris guessed.

Kitty nodded. Iris had put the pad away so she went with Kitty to get the window closed up. As they walked down the hall, something ominous hung in the air and they both could tell it was not a good sign. After they got the barriers set up, something got Kitty wondering.

"Should we check on Duchess and Thomas?"

Iris shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt to double check."

Kitty and Iris neared the area Thomas and Duchess had gone to and as they opened the door, they saw all five of them resting comfortably in the large fluffy bed. It looked pretty sure that everything was alright so Kitty and Iris went back to their room to get some rest( they needed it).

The following morning, Duchess had called a contractor to fix the window while Thomas was getting some gardening done. Kitty and Iris helped Francine prepare breakfast, but they kept their nerves up.

"You two look pretty nervous.", Francine stated as she prepared some morning rolls.

"Just worried about the break in last night.", Kitty answered.

Francine looked equally concerned.

"You know, Edward said he was going out last night. Shortly after you left he said he had an errand to run so he took off. I wondered where he would go to, but thought he'd be back."

Kitty and Iris took this information and gave it thought.

"You don't suppose that Edward was in on what happened the other night do you?", Iris asked Francine.

"Probably.", Francine answered, "But we don't want the children getting scared."

Kitty and Iris could both agree on that. As the breakfast hour came to pass, everyone ate as if nothing bad was going on. The children seemed content, but Duchess looked a little unsure. Kitty and Iris both knew how to make things feel okay, but waited til the children went off to get started on their education.

"Don't worry Duchess, we'll get to the bottom of this.", Kitty assured her.

Duchess' expression lightened.

"You mean it?", she asked.

Iris nodded.

"When we're on the job, you'll be fine."

Duchess left and Iris took Kitty aside.

"You drink the holy water last night too?", she asked.

Kitty nodded.

"I had a sip while we were in that cathedral itself why?"  
Iris' eyes narrowed.

"Good thing I did too. It neutralized the poison our french onion soup from last night was laced with."

"Poison?", Kitty asked.

"Yeah, flavorless, but deadly if not countered fast.", Iris explained, "Jeremiah and I had experience in detecting the symptoms of such matters."

Kitty then looked alarmed.

"What about Duchess and Thomas?"

"Taken care of.", Iris answered, "Poured some holy water into their morning juice while they weren't looking."

Kitty felt better, but only a bit. Something was up alright, and she wanted to find out what.

That afternoon, as the contractor got to work on the busted window, Duchess had lunch in the garden with Thomas and the kids while Iris and Kitty talked some more in the kitchen since Francine was in the cellar getting some fresh homemade jam she made. Keswick and Dorian had called earlier with the results and now they had more information.

"So the DNA is certainly weasel fur.", Iris stated.

"That connects to Gemini.", Kitty put in, "But what ties it all together?"

At that moment, there came a bang in the garden followed by several screams. Kitty and Iris bolted for the door only to find a thick cloud of smoke covering the whole area. Kitty whipped out a small hand-held fan and set it to fast before using it. As the smoke cleared, they found Thomas on the ground clearly dazed, but okay. Iris got him to his feet.

"What happened?", Kitty asked.

Thomas looked concerned.

"We were just hanging in the garden when this smoke bomb went off and covered the area. Whoever it was, they knocked me off my seat and took Duchess and her kids."

Iris and Kitty looked around and saw that Duchess and her kids were nowhere to be seen. That got them worried.

"We have to act fast.", Iris stated.

Thomas nodded and now that he had his focus back, was on his feet and heading inside.

"I'll get Sam Cat and those goose officials to help us look."

"Good idea.", Kitty called after him, "We'll need all the help we can get."

As Thomas was inside making phone calls, Iris and Kitty got together everything they needed in case things got violent.

"Got any idea where the Gemini would've taken Duchess and her kids?", Kitty asked.

Iris shook her head.

"No idea at all, they could be anywhere."

That was when Kitty's communicator went off and as she answered it, she saw Theo's face.

"Kitty, you there?", he asked.

"Theo?!", Kitty yelped taken completely by surprise, "Where are you?"

"We're at the warehouse by the east wharf.", Theo informed.

Then Kitty heard footsteps on Theo's end.

"Please hurry.", Theo pleaded.

He adjusted his end so Kitty and Iris saw that Duchess, Maria, and Blake were tied and looking scared before hanging up. By then Thomas had started coming out, but clearly he had heard the information because Kitty and Iris could see the determination in his eyes.

Kitty, Iris and Thomas hurried out the door just as Ralph pulled out the limo.

"What's up?", he asked.

"Ralph, Duchess and her kids are in trouble and we need to get to the east wharf fast.", Kitty informed.

Ralph caught on fast.

"Get in."

As soon as Thomas, Kitty and Iris were in, Ralph hit the gas. As they drove, Thomas called Sam Cat on the limo's phone and then Amy and Alissa shortly afterward with the new information. As they neared the wharf, it was getting late. They pulled up a short ways away so Kitty and Iris could look out the sunroof and look around.

"Any idea where they are?", Tomas asked.

"Could be any one of these.", Iris stated, "We better start.

There were a lot of warehouses, but as Thomas, Iris and Kitty searched each one, nothing was found except rotting wood, rusty metals and other junk. They met up three hours later back with Ralph and looking both worried and angry. Just then, the limo phone started ringing. Thomas answered it.

"Hello?"

"Thomas? You there?", Sam Cat stated on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm here Sam.", Thomas answered.

"We were on our way to the wharf when my buds and I noticed a group of strange people going toward the direction of the manor. We'll call Amy and Alissa and tell them to met us there."

That was all Ralph had to hear and the moment the threesome were inside the limo, he hit the gas once more, but it took a while to get back without breaking traffic law.

"So much for the wharf.", Iris stated.

"A diversion obviously.", Kitty put in, "Why didn't we suspect that before?"

As they neared the house it was nearly ten and Ralph slowed down.

"Why are we stopping?", Thomas asked.

Kitty and Iris got out and saw the Gemini standing outside in front of the door and looking determined.

"You go no further!", they both called out.

Kitty and Iris cracked their knuckles.

"Thomas, we'll deal with these two. You get inside and help Duchess.", Iris informed him.

Thomas seemed to understand. As the Gemini moved in and were about to charge, a large station wagon car shot out from an alley and sent both weasels flying into the wall. Kitty and Iris were surprised, but were relieved when the window of the car slide down to reveal Sam Cat.

"We late for the party?"

Thomas. Kitty and Iris went inside while Sam Cat and his fellow musicians tied up the Gemini( they were unconscious from the hit Sam gave them) and clearly they knew where to go cause the doors to the den were closed. Iris and Kitty took a side of the door and Thomas sided with Iris.

"We ready?", Kitty whispered.

And then the doors flew open followed by an all too familiar cackle Iris and Kitty had no trouble recognizing. As they got inside, looming over Duchess and her children( all tied up and gagged) was Galaril.

"Well, the cavalry has arrived."

Kitty and Iris' eyes darkened.

"So you're the one who's with the Gemini aren't you?", Iris asked.

Galaril snickered.

"And it took you this long to piece it together."

Galaril snapped his fingers and Duchess along with her children were sent sliding to a nearby wall.

"Now, shall we begin?"

Kitty and Iris got into a fighting stance.

"You're going to fight us alone?",Kitty asked, "Not good on your part."

Galaril's eyes didn't flinch.

"Didn't anyone tell you that a nightmare can be difficult to take down?"

Kitty and Iris didn't wait any further cause they then rushed in and(as usual) this led to a fight. Although it was two against one, Galaril could clearly hold his own against both Kitty and Iris. While that was going on, Thomas looked at Duchess and her kids and got an idea.

"They need my help.", he thought to himself, "And they'll be out of harm's way."

As Kitty and Iris continued to brawl with Galaril, Thomas made his way over to Duchess and her kids and had started to remove Duchess' gag when she gasped in horror.

"Thomas!"

Thomas moved, just in time to avoid the razor knife Edward was holding. Edward as you might have guessed had sneaked up on Thomas hoping to kill him, but Duchess had startled Thomas out of the way.

Thomas got to his feet and eyed Edward darkly.

"So you're not satisfied with your position and you're murdering the people who respect you to get rich?"

Edward sneered the same way.

"I worked here my whole life, but Madame leaves everything to her sister. Well, I'm not going to take abuse anymore."

Duchess looked alarmed.

"That's what this is about?"

At that moment, the mantel clock on the fireplace started to go off. Edward looked alarmed and made a dive for Duchess with the knife, but Thomas intercepted just in time. An explosion of fire came in the middle of the floor and everyone paused to see Zero materialize and looking miffed as the clock stopped chiming.

"Midnight has come and gone.", he sneered at Edward, "You have failed me."

Edward turned to flee, but Zero waved his hand and Edward and Galaril appeared beside him. He then turned to face Kitty and Iris.

"Don't think this is over.", he warned.

As soon as he finished another eruption of flame took Zero, Galaril, and Edward away. Now that that was out of the way, Kitty and Iris came over to help untie Duchess and the kids.

"Sorry bout the mess Duchess.", Kitty said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it.", Duchess assured her, "You saved my kids and me. That's more than anything I could ask for."

Kitty and Iris collapsed exhausted. Clearly they had worked hard today and since it was late, Duchess and Thomas took the kids up to bed. As they settled in, Thomas took Duchess aside.

"Duchess, I've been meaning to ask you something."

Duchess looked thoughtful

"Ask what?", she asked.

Thomas got on his knee and held out a ring box.

"Duchess, would you...marry me?"

A/N: This three part episode is based on Disney's "The Aristocats". I don't claim anything. All rights go to Disney.


	54. Chapter 54

High above Petropolis, large storm clouds rolled in covering the once clear sky. Everyone prepared for rain( as it would often come) when clouds like this rolled in like this. The Museum was especially concerned. They had just loaded up some Norse artifacts to display at the museum and thieves would want to snitch some of them. Luckily Dudley and Jeremiah were nearby so they helped unload the large crates full of stuff as the curators carefully got them out and put them into storage.

"I hope it doesn't rain until this load is off.", Dudley stated as he and Jeremiah set the last crate down.

Jeremiah looked up and looked concerned.

"We'll see."

The main curator( a buffalo) came out with a checklist.

"Yep, that's the last shipment for the day.", he stated as he set his list down and turned to Dudley and Jeremiah, "Thanks for keeping a lookout."

"So when's the new exhibit coming up?", Dudley asked.

The curator looked thoughtful.

"Should be ready by Friday.", he stated, "I'll go back in and help set it up. Have a nice day."

He went back in as a couple of his workers started the automatic door closing mechanism. When the door closed, Dudley and Jeremiah started walking down the sidewalk just as flashes of lightning crackled across the sky. Still no rain fell, but Jeremiah could tell it was going to.

"I really want to see this new exhibit.", Dudley whined.

Jeremiah swatted him to snap him back to focus.

"And I thought you were outgrown from your childish habits.", he muttered.

Even so, Dudley did hear it and he looked hurt.

"Sorry, just old habits die hard with me."

"Tell me about it.", Jeremiah groaned.

Jeremiah wasn't fond of Dudley acting as a child considering his age and Dudley knew it, but he often forgot about it. Just as they neared TUFF HQ, a huge bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of them causing them to leap back as the dust around the area settled. As the area cleared, Dudley and Jeremiah could see the crater the lightning had made. In the center, clad in what looked like battle armor, was a golden retriever clearly shaken, but kneeling. He rose and looked upward and frowned.

"Darn, that guy never gives me a break."

His voice was deep as if it was coming from his muscular chest under his armor. He turned to see Dudley and Jeremiah standing nearby.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

The retriever looked insulted.

"Can't you tell?"

Dudley looked in awe.

"Are you Thor?"

The retriever smiled and raised his hand. As if on cue, huge lightning bolts rained down on him causing his armor and eyes to glow. It was done for a minute and then the clouds and lightning dispersed as if by magic and the retriever's armor and eyes stopped glowing, but he was still smiling.

"Does that answer your question?"

Does anyone know when the lightning storm is over?!", Herbert whimpered.

Kitty rolled her eyes. Herbert was known for doing strange things( such as calling on his mom when he got scared, disliking anything whimsy, and having memory problems when he didn't take a nap often).

"No Chief, the storm dispersed.", she assured him, "Though that kind of seems strange."

Just then the office door flew open and Dudley entered looking as if he was on a sugar rush of excitement.

"Kitty, you never guess who fell out of the sky earlier!"

Kitty looked annoyed.

"Did you hit your head repeatedly trying to open the door again?"

Before Dudley could answer, a bolt of lightning entered and fried the mug of cocoa on the Chief's desk which freaked him out. Kitty walked outside the office looking both angry and concerned.

"Alright, who threw that?!"

Everyone there pointed at the golden retriever who was looking pretty guilty.

"He did it.", they all said together.

Kitty walked up to the retriever and looked him in the eyes.

"And who are you?"

"He's Thor the Norse immortal of storms.", Jeremiah stated.

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"This is the immortal of storms in Norse mythology?", she asked, "Why would he be down here?"

"Odin sent me.", Thor answered, "Apparently I've been acting too proud lately so he took my hammer and cast me down with Fenrir dragging me and I'll only be able to go back to Valhalla if I learn humility."

"Your hammer?", Dudley asked getting excited.

"Yeah.", Thor answered, "The one I use for fighting with."

"So Odin grounded you til you learn humility, and only then will he let you back inside Valhalla?", Jeremiah guessed.

Thor nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Sitting upon his withered chair, tapping his fingers on the side and looking pretty miffed was another retriever( a black Labrador this time). This was Loki and although he wore armor too, his wasn't as fine as Thor's, but what he lacked in strength, he made up for in brains. Around him, ruins lay around as if a war had taken place and the place was dissolving.

"I'm in this dump. Discarded, withered and not very nice.", he muttered to himself, "Odin and Thor on the other hand is all the way up there( he pointed upward at a replica of Valhalla he conjured) at the all you can eat buffet and spa."

He waved a gauntlet and the replica vanished.

"I may have been able to convince Odin that his egotistical oaf of an offspring was getting too caught up with his work, but he decided to use it as a lesson. Might as well check to see how the big thug is doing."

He waved his gauntlet again and the floor shifted into a pedestal with a seeing orb at it's top. Loki often would use it to see into the Earth realm and cause trouble( hey he's the Norse immortal of Mischief). Sure enough, the orb showed Thor alongside two other dogs Loki didn't recognize.

"Hm, seems he's got a cheering section.", he grumbled.

Then, Loki got an idea and his face turned to a mischievous smile.

"Actually, this gives me an idea to make a little amusement for myself."

Loki got off his throne as and the orb went blank chuckling to himself as he went to a vault( if one would call it that) and got out what looked like a Norse scepter of old.

"I haven't used this kind of mischief in years.", he chuckled, "So Odin wants to teach Thor humility? Fine, but that doesn't mean he has to have his powers."

The scepter in Loki's hand glowed with magical power and then died out. Loki frowned as he checked the power gauge.

"Oh darn. Out of juice."

He dislodged the crystal at the scepter's head and placed it on a table nearby in the middle of a circle of runes which started to faintly glow signaling that the stone was charging.

"This is gonna take a bit.", Loki muttered, "But it will be worth it."

At that moment, a raven landed nearby and squawked. Loki turned and looked offended.

"No I'm not gonna cheat on this trial. I'm just adding a little difficulty that's all."

The raven didn't look convinced. Odin had the ability to communicate telepathically through his crows as well as see through their eyes and Loki knew this, but he didn't show his resentment. He tried looking solemn.

"Dad, how is Thor going to learn humility if I don't do this?"

The raven ruffled it's feathers, but didn't look convinced. By now, the crystal had charged up to full and Loki picked it up. The raven squawked again angrily.

"Don't worry the effects are only temporary.", Loki assured, "It's only one time and then I'll put this thing away."

Back down on Earth, Dudley and Jeremiah had taken Thor out so they could talk and hopefully Thor wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

"Can't you just wave your hand and go home anytime you choose?", Dudley asked.

Thor didn't look happy.

"I dare not go against my father's word or the consequences will be most severe."

Jeremiah had listened carefully and gave Thor an assuring look.

"Hey, you'll learn your lesson."

Thor looked upward and sighed.

"I hope so. I'm gonna miss all the fighting I used to do."

At that moment, clouds gathered around and Thor looked concerned.

"That's odd, I didn't call for a storm."

Dudley held a scanner in his hand and Jeremiah took something out and slipped it on his hand.

"We're ready to record.", Dudley informed.

"Record what?", Thor asked.

Jeremiah leaped upward high just as a bolt of lightning came down. With his hand, Jeremiah held the bolt until it fizzled into his palm and he descended with his wings opening to slow his descent. Thor was beside himself.

"Mortals wielding the elements?!"

"Actually, it's technology.", Jeremiah stated as he held his still sparking palm out.

Thor however had noticed Jeremiah's wings and was still in shock.

"How did you get those?"

"I developed them over time.", Jeremiah answered, "Dudley has them too."

Thor turned to see Dudley with his own wings out and his jaw dropped.

"What are you two?"

"Special.", Jeremiah answered as Dudley and him slid their wings back into their backs.

"Father surely has to know this if he hasn't already.", Thor decided.

"If he already knows?", Dudley wondered.

"Odin's eye is rumored to see events that occur.", Jeremiah explained.

A loud bang went off and clearly it sounded like trouble. Luckily it wasn't far off so Dudley , Jeremiah and Thor could get there fast. As pedestrians fled the scene, a giant wolf was sniffing around devouring all the food that was around. How big are we talking here? About the size of a three story house. Thor's eyes narrowed.

"Fenrir."

As if it heard, the wolf stopped eating and turned to see Thor and it's face went into a snarl causing the hairs on it's back to stand and it's tail tip twitched clearly showing it was about to attack. Jeremiah and Dudley got into a fighting stance, but Thor held them back.

"I may not have my hammer, but I can whip this overgrown fleabag."

And then a beam of light fired from their left zapping Thor who dropped and was now wearing jeans, a tank top, leather gloves and work boots. Jeremiah and Dudley were taken by surprise.

"What just happened?", Dudley stated.

"Still think you can take him Thor?", a voice answered.

Thor, Dudley and Jeremiah turned to see a black Labrador retriever sitting comfortably on a roof wearing what looked like discarded battle armor, carrying a scepter that looked ancient and a mischievous smile on his face. Thor looked enraged.

"Loki, I should've known you'd stoop to this level of trouble."

"I'm just doing what I love.", Loki answered.

Fenrir took a step closer, but Loki raised a hand.

"At ease, boy. This one will be...easy."

Loki paused to see Jeremiah and Dudley sanding near Thor.

"Your minions I presume?"

"Minions?", Jeremiah growled( Loki's comment insulted him).

Dudley turned to Thor.

"Who's the crazy, psychopath?"

"That's Loki, Norse immortal of mischief and my brother.", Thor said rather annoyed.

Loki frowned.

"That's brother in law.", he corrected, "And relax Thor, the effects are only til the end of the day. If you live that long. I hear that my daughter's domain is lovely this time of year."

He turned to Fenrir and pointed at Thor.

"Fenrir, fetch!"

Now here is where things got chaotic. Fenrir charged, Jeremiah and Dudley took off and intercepted. Thor was taken aback as he and Loki watched from their ends. Fenrir was pretty big, but Dudley and Jeremiah weren't exactly push overs either. Loki noticed Jeremiah and Dudley's wings and his face darkened.

"Since when do mortals gain the ability to develop wings?"

Thor smiled back.

"You may have taken my power Loki, but I'm still willing to fight."

"Still the battle lusting moron I anticipate you'll be.", Loki snarked.

Thor didn't look convinced.

"At least I don't rely on a scepter to make the fight rigged."

Now while they were doing their brotherly quarrel, the heavens went ablaze with light and all fighting paused. Jeremiah and Dudley were stunned, but Loki and Thor seemed to know who it was. Loki's scepter glowed and then vanished as another golden retriever descended in full battle armor and looking like an older version of Thor. His platinum blonde hair reached halfway down his back and his beard was halfway down his front.

"Long have I ignored your mischief Loki.", the retriever boomed sounding as if the whole sky was declaring, "But this is by far the most low you can stoop. Stripping my son of his immortality, having Fenrir murder him, and claiming it's to teach humility?!"

Thor knew it was not right to intervene, but he felt he had something to say.

"Father",he stated causing the other retriever to look his way, "Loki did try, but I wasn't alone. Jeremiah and Dudley defended me and aided me."

Dudley close to Jeremiah's ear.

"Who's that retriever talking to Thor and why is he looking at us?"

The retriever's expression darkened and Jeremiah knelt. Dudley felt he should as well and did so( hey, the expression on this dog's face was frightening).

"Arise.", the retriever stated and he turned to Loki who was trying to walk off, "And where do you think you're going?"

A Loki began to answer, the retriever waved a hand and a muzzle appeared on his face. He then turned to Fenrir and snapped his fingers. Instantly, a giant hole appeared beneath the mammoth wolf and he fell in. The hole closed as soon as Fenrir went through and the retriever had Loki at his side and eying Thor.

"My son, travel back to Norway, it is there where you will be tested."

Dudley and Jeremiah had gotten up and Thor looked at them and the retriever seemed to know what he was going to ask cause he said, "Your friends can come too."

After the retriever and Loki disappeared, Thor turned to Dudley and Jeremiah.

"Well, you heard Odin. I need to go back to Norway to learn my lesson."

Dudley's jaw dropped.

"That was Odin?!"

Thor nodded and Dudley fainted.

"Does he do that often?", Thor asked Jeremiah looking concerned.

Jeremiah groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea how often."

Thor looked at his clothes and looked a little unsure. Jeremiah saw this.

"Don't worry, Loki said this was temporary."

Thor lightened up a bit.

"Think you and Dudley there can carry me? I kind of lost that ability with Loki and without my hammer-"

Jeremiah came over and put a finger on Thor's lips causing him to stop.

"I get it. Dudley and I will be more than able to carry you. As soon as he wakes up."

To be continued...


	55. Chapter 55

"Do we really have to take him?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah and Dudley had gotten to a landing pad outside Petropolis with Thor and Jeremiah had been given clearance to take flight.

"Odin said to go to Norway. That's where we go."

At the mention of Odin, Dudley fainted again. As Jeremiah groaned, a car horn sounded. Thor and Jeremiah turned to see Kitty and Iris pull up in the Tuffmobile.

"What brings these Valkyries here?", Thor asked.

"Cause we're not letting our boys go without us.", Kitty said indignantly, "Besides, I always wanted to help a fallen immortal."

She saw Thor's hurt expression and changed tone.

"No offense."

"None taken.", Thor answered.

Jeremiah shrugged.

"Okay, your both in."

Iris smiled.

"Jeremiah, would you mind having Dudley as a passenger?"

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"Don't get attached to the blonde Norse immortal you hear?"

A short while later, Jeremiah was flying his cycle alongside Kitty with Dudley in his side car, and Thor seated behind Kitty and Iris( she was in the copilot seat). Since it was late afternoon, the sun setting provided quite a scene.

"Well, off to Norway.", Jeremiah declared.

Thor took the time to stretch out across the backseats to get some rest.

"Father sends me down to Earth to learn humility, I'm stripped of my abilities til tomorrow, and now I have been reduced to asking mortals for aid. Man have I sunk low.", he thought to himself.

Valhalla was nice to behold. Lush fields for endless hunts, grand halls for fallen to rest, and a glorious palace where Odin resided with other Norse immortals. By now Odin was in the throne room with Loki( still muzzled) and looking pretty miffed.

"Didn't you tell me that the effects of your scepter were temporary?", Odin sneered.

Loki couldn't talk too well, but Odin could tell what he was saying.

"No, you are not forgiven. What you did was wrong and you know it."

Loki's eyes dropped to look of sadness and remorse, but Odin wasn't buying it( hey they didn't call him the "All Father" for nothing you know).

"Don't get ideas. As long as that muzzle is on your face, even your power is sealed."

Odin paused to yawn.

"Right now I need to sleep to recharge my energy. When I wake up, if Thor has learned his lesson, you and I will have a long talk."

Odin left, but Loki stayed put until he was sure Odin was out of earshot and underneath his muzzle, he smiled.

"Actually, I counted on it.", he thought delightfully to himself.

He reached into his belt and pulled out a key. It slid onto the lock on his muzzle and with a turn and a click, it electrified him. After he gained his focus Loki frowned when the key melted between his fingers and made a small puddle on the floor.

"Well played Odin.", he thought bitterly, "Knowing I'd try to con my way out of your bindings, but no matter. When Thor comes to Norway, I prepared a little trial of my own."

Being the resourceful immortal that he was, Loki had made contact with many different kinds of creatures living within the nine Norse realms. Having gathered a bunch to his cause, Loki knew he had an advantage when Thor didn't.

"Sure I blabbed that my scepter's magic bound Thor temporarily, but I made that part up.", Loki continued thinking to himself, "The magic will wear off when Thor learns his lesson or he dies and goes to the afterlife. Whichever happens first. Personally, I'd bet on the second part."

High above the landscape, Jeremiah kept driving while Thor slept in the backseats of the Tuffmobile. Iris was getting some sleep as well. Kitty had set the auto-pilot on she could get some rest too. So far, the night sky had been pretty clear and no sign of trouble.

"We'll be in Norway by daybreak.", Jeremiah estimated.

He turned to see Dudley still asleep and rolled his eyes.

"Still out like a light. Then again, I'm not surprised."

As the sun was rising, they had just reached the shores of Norway when the Tuffmobile and Jeremiah's cycle sputtered and died. As they fell through the air, Kitty, Iris, Thor, and Dudley woke up immediately.

"Why are we falling?!", Dudley screamed.

Jeremiah didn't answer, but there was enough power to shift the cycle into it's cube form and Jeremiah pocketed it fast. Kitty and Iris abandoned ship with Thor in tow. Jeremiah and Dudley got their wings out and swooped in and caught them all before they hit the icy waters after the Tuffmobile did. Straining, Dudley and Jeremiah tried getting altitude, and then the waves got rough as if a hurricane had just blown in followed by frigid winds that felt like winter.

"Now what?!", Kitty screamed to be heard over the wind.

"What?!", Jeremiah yelled( he had a hard time hearing right now).

By now the surface of the waters had turned into a thick ice sheet so they could land, but it still felt like bitter winter at it's most brutal. Just then, the winds died down and was replaced by a thick fog. Even though it did, the group knew they were together.

"Everyone okay?", Jeremiah asked.

Thor looked forward and frowned.

"We were expected.", he stated.

Before anyone could ask, there came a thump that shook the snow a bit followed by others.

"What's that?", Dudley asked shivering in the cold.

Jeremiah just listened.

"Footsteps. Of something big."

"How big?", Iris asked.

As if to answer her, a huge war horn sounded off that sounded like thunder. Then the mists dispersed revealing four colossal giants covered with frost lined cloth, armor and even wearing ice from the horns on their helmets.

"Uh Thor, what are those?", Kitty asked.

"Frost giants.", Thor answered, "Man I wish I had my hammer so I could turn those overgrown snow cones into slush."

The giants began advancing as they drew out giant clubs looking like they were made of ice. Jeremiah turned to Dudley.

"Where's our arsenal of gadgets?"

Dudley looked nervous.

"Well, and this is just a theory: I may have left them in the trunk of the Tuffmobile?"

Jeremiah, Kitty, and Iris looked shocked and then Kitty looked angry.

"You're saying that all our weapons are at the bottom of this frozen sea?!", she screamed.

Thor turned to the group.

"So now we're unarmed and defenseless?"

Jeremiah's expression darkened.

"We're not giving up. Guess we're going to have to fight unarmed then."

Before anyone could question this, the giants were upon them. They attacked with vicious thrusts and swings, but clearly Jeremiah and Iris could hold their own. Dudley, Kitty and Thor were doing okay, but after a few hits, they had different opinions. When Jeremiah broke through one giant's club, the ice reformed. Still, they fought on and eventually, the giants were bested. Thor was winded and didn't look too thrilled.

"My first fight...as a mortal...and I'm almost crushed by frost giants."

At that moment, the clouds overhead( they had gathered when the sea froze over) parted a ways and part of the ice gave way revealing the Tuffmobile rising from the water and drying instantly.

"Guess this was part of the test?", Dudley guessed.

"That would seem to be the case.", Jeremiah answered.

"Well done."

The group paused and the surrounding sea defrosted until only the patch they stood on remained. And then, out of the blue, another retriever( a chocolate Labrador) fell and hovered in front of them. He was wearing battle armor similar to Thor, but one of his hands was missing, he didn't wear a helmet, and carried a gleaming sword. Thor looked uneasy.

"Hello Tyr."

"Tyr?", Dudley asked.

"He's the Norse immortal of war, honor and wisdom.", Jeremiah explained.

"And my brother.", Thor put in.

"Thor, I've been instructed by Odin to oversee your trial.", Tyr stated in a firm and judgmental like tone(as if he was a judge in court), "Not a good start though."

"Yeah", Jeremiah stated, "those frost giants-"

"Were to test your reason.", Tyr stated, "You could've tried negotiation, but you went with violence. Hopefully, you'll fare better further on. Proceed."

Tyr rose into the clouds and the ice stretched all the way to shore. Dudley started to climb into the Tuffmobile, but a beam of light shot out sending him back a step.

"What was that?!", Dudley asked taken by surprise.

Tyr reappeared beside the car and he looked pretty annoyed.

"Sorry mortal, vehicles will not suffice. You must continue on foot."

Tyr vanished taking the car with him. Dudley groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Don't argue with Tyr.", Thor stated, "He knows what he's saying."

Straining, Loki tried once more to remove his muzzle, but once again, it zapped him and the utensil melted into the floor and vanished.

"Twenty seven times I try, and twenty seven times I fail.", Loki thought bitterly, "Odin clearly did his homework."

Even though he couldn't see them, Loki could tell his frost giants had failed. Tyr appeared nearby and looked disapproving.

"So you tried to cheat, didn't you?"

He waved his hand, and Loki's muzzle loosened enough for him to talk, but his power remained bound.

"I just wanted a laugh.", Loki insisted.

"You wanted our brother dead.", Tyr stated, "He may have failed the first negotiation, but I'm certain the next one he'll learn from his mistakes."

"Don't bet on it.", Loki sneered, "Thor isn't exactly doing this trial alone is he?"

Tyr shook his head.

"No he is not, but then again, you made it so he doesn't have his power so consider this leveling the playing field."

Loki looked at the bite marks on Tyr's hand and didn't let his expression up.

"I see my son Fenrir took his payment for being bound again."

Tyr's expression darkened.

"That was the first time.", he insisted, "This time, Odin did it himself and regrew my hand so the payment would suffice again."

Loki's face then looked interested.

"So, you think our brother Thor will pass?"

Tyr didn't look amused.

"If you're trying to get me to wager with you, you're sadly mistaking me for a fool."

That Loki couldn't disagree with, but Tyr had a weak point somewhere and he wanted to find it.

"So Thor has mortals assisting him, but two are not exactly normal."

Tyr looked thoughtful.

"No, but they do have knowledge enough to not use it now that they know that this is divinity in progress."

Tyr waved a hand and a seeing stone appeared. Loki's muzzle refastened itself making him unable to talk again.

"Shall we see how they're doing?", Tyr asked, "The way I see it, they reached the shore and the second chance to learn the first test."

Loki and Tyr watched as the group encountered an army of dwarfs, and even though Jeremiah and Dudley looked ready to fight, they stood back as Thor walked forward to talk with what looked like the dwarf in charge. Loki raised a hand, but Tyr raised his own and Loki found his hand at his side again.

"Let them talk."

After a bit, Thor and the chief dwarf relaxed and the army of dwarfs eased up. Dudley and Jeremiah relaxed too. Kitty and Iris had done nothing so they were okay. Tyr looked impressed.

"Lesson of knowing to negotiate has been learned."

Loki frowned. This wasn't ending well for him, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Back down below, Dudley tried keeping up, but kept falling short. Kitty rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter now?", Jeremiah asked as he and Iris came up to them.

"I'm worn out.", Dudley whined, "I'm thirsty, I'm hungry-"

"And I'm sick of your complaining.", Jeremiah snapped.

The group of dwarfs led the group to what looked like a large village of dwarfish folk working smiths and were clearly preparing for something. The chief dwarf led Thor and the group to the center where four large pillars stood. They were stone and towered above at what looked like twelve feet.

"Your friends will each stand before the pillars.", the dwarf instructed, "For your trial, son of Odin will require a battle of grand proportions."

Dudley, Kitty, Jeremiah and Iris each stood in front of a pillar, but nothing seemed to be happening.

"Why are we doing this?", Dudley asked.

"Shh!", Jeremiah hissed.

At that moment, a rune appeared on Kitty's pillar, followed by another one on Iris', then Jeremiah's, and finally Dudley's. The runes were all different which ment something and that something was a light surrounding the one in front of the responding pillar. There was a flash and when Dudley came to, he was wearing battle armor of a Norse warrior of old. Jeremiah, Kitty, and Iris were also dressed for battle. As they turned around, four dwarfs came out carrying something under a thick hide. The chief dwarf pointed to Jeremaih.

"Step forward.

Jeremiah did and a dwarf pulled a sword out from under the hide and handed it to Jeremiah.

"This sword is designed to anticipate.", the chief dwarf stated, "Know when to attack and may Tyr's wisdom guide your hand."

Jeremiah bowed to show respect and stood beside Thor as Kitty was selected next.

"Freya's rune symbolizes magic.", the chief dwarf stated, "Such is needed for the spear you now possess. May your aim be true and just."

Kitty stood beside Jeremiah and Dudley was getting excited. What weapon would he get? Iris had stepped forward and the dwarfs gave her a bow.

"This bow was ment to attack.", the chief dwarf said firmly, " Baldr's rune glows even in his passing. May it light your way and make your fighting spirit glow to extinguish your fear and doubt."

Iris took the quiver that the bow came with, stood with Jeremiah and Kitty and turned to Dudley who stepped forward totally ecstatic. Before the chief dwarf could speak, Dudley pulled off the hide to reveal...nothing.

"Hey, where's my weapon?", Dudley asked in shock.

The chief dwarf held out an ax, but kept it at his side.

"Do not take pride for strength.", the chief dwarf warned, "For they are-"

"Can I just get the ax?", Dudley asked in awe.

The chief dwarf smacked Dudley across the face with the ax's side.

"As I was saying.", he said sounding quite angry that Dudley interrupted him, "Pride and Strength are two different things. The rune of Hella resides on you, but use this ax for gain, and it will turn upon the one who has wronged it."

That got Dudley's attention and he knelt in a humble way.

"Forgive my ecstatic behavior, grand dwarf. I will honor your gift and will wield it with justice and care."

The chief dwarf smiled and handed the ax over which Dudley took gladly. Thor looked unsure.

"Are you sure your four can handle dwarfish weaponry?"

Jeremiah, Kitty, and Iris showed promise, but Dudley kind of looked a little nervous. He got over it quick and Thor looked ahead.

"Alright, now we press on. The trial now gets to the real action."

To be continued...


	56. Chapter 56

After the foursome received their new Norse weaponry, Jeremiah studied the runes on his sword hilt.

"So I'm to wield this blade in Tyr's name. The wise immortal of wisdom sure knows his craftsmanship."

Dudley happened to overhear and looked puzzled.

"I thought he was the ruler of the skies."

"Slipped my mind.", Jeremiah assured him, "I forget things at times, but not very often."

Iris and Kitty had been fitting their bow and spear into proper travel conditions and Dudley studied his new ax in awe.

"Don't get attached to it.", Jeremiah instructed, "Once Thor passes his trial, we are to give back what was given. Norse custom."

Dudley's heart sunk.

"Well, that bites. I really want to-"

"We're not keeping these.", Jeremiah said firmly, "The last time you had something powerful, you misused it and almost blew up Petropolis."

Kitty and Iris couldn't disagree with that. Just then, Thor came in.

"Ready to go?"

Jeremiah, Kitty, and Iris nodded. Dudley straightened his face, and nodded too. After saying good-bye to the dwarfs, they started out into the Norway countryside. Even though the day was clear, Thor looked as if he was on his way to his execution.

"You okay?", Kitty asked him.

"Just a little bummed about what happened earlier. Tyr said I wasn't off to a good start, but I'll make up for it."

Dudley kept his eye on his ax.

"Use this ax for gain, and it will turn upon the one who has wronged it.", he muttered to himself (remembering the chief dwarf's words), "What did he mean by the one who has wronged it?"

Jeremiah looked his way, but said nothing. He knew what the dwarf ment, and he could've told Dudley. Then again, why ruin the discovery?

Back above, Tyr and Loki continued to observe. Loki was fuming underneath his muzzle. Even though he couldn't quite talk, Tyr knew what he said.

"Yes, I know the mortals got a boost, but now they have their own trial to overcome."

Loki didn't look convinced. The image turned into a map of the countryside with Thor's group as a small moving dot and a bunch of other dots too.

"So the creatures of the nine realms officially have taken place. The journey to regain has begun."

Loki's expression darkened. As much as he wanted to cheat, as long as the muzzle was on his face, he couldn't. Looking back at the sphere, Tyr and Loki noticed some dots closing in.

"Well, this should be interesting.", Tyr stated.

He looked over at Loki and raised an eyebrow.

"You set up some acquaintances of yours to stop this trial, didn't you? Loki when will you learn that cheaters never win?"

Loki crossed his arms and huffed.

"Don't be such a sore loser, it happens to all of us.", Tyr said reassuringly.

Loki didn't look convinced. This was getting out of hand. First Thor gets stripped of his immortality, then he gets mortal help, and now the mortal help has dwarf weaponry. Loki wanted a say in this and he got an idea. He issued Tyr to loosen his muzzle to let him talk, but Tyr looked cross.

"You try anything, and I wake up Odin."

Tyr did loosen the muzzle and Loki said his piece.

"So now the mortals get armed now? Isn't that a little unbalanced?"

Tyr raised an eyebrow.

"What are you playing at?"

Loki smiled.

"I'm saying that if the mortals get weaponry and armor, then I'm suggesting a handicap."

Tyr's expression didn't flinch.

"I'm listening."

Loki eased his face and looked diplomatic.

"Here's the deal: I'll allow the mortals to keep their new weapons, but the more they use them, the more of them gets drained away. Sound fair?"

Tyr's expression darkened.

"As in the weapons drain their life?"

Loki nodded.

"Of course I could use one of my offspring to intercept, but I'll let you decide."

Tyr sighed.

"Okay Loki, but only if the life that was drained gets returned at the trial's outcome."

"Done.", Loki said as he and Tyr shook hands.

Now down below, Jeremiah, Kitty and Iris were looking a little winded, but they'll be okay. Dudley however had tried not to fight, but found it hard not to. They had just been assaulted by a bunch of savage wolves that seemed to be made of darkness and reformed after they were pierced. Luckily Kitty and Iris used their brains and used on of Iris' arrows and Kitty's spear to dispel the wolves' magic and finally vanquish them.

"Well, that was interesting.", Jeremiah stated.

"First frost giants, than shadow wolves. What's next?", Dudley asked.

Thor looked thoughtful.

"Loki sure knows people.", Kitty stated.

"My brother is extremely cunning and manipulative.", Thor stated, "He's a real sore loser."

As everyone got together, the weapons Jeremiah, Kitty, Iris, and Dudley lit up and then faded back to their original hue.

"What happened?", Dudley asked.

"I don't know.", Jeremiah stated, "I just hope it's not bad."

"Well, let's not wait and find out.", Thor said firmly, "We better get a move on."

Nobody could disagree with that. As they continued on, Dudley couldn't help but wonder if what happened earlier was something to be concerned of. As they entered a forest, the group paused.

"Someone's here.", Jeremiah stated.

As if to answer him, an elf(okay it's a deer with elf ears) stepped out of the bush with his bow drawn.

"State your business.", he said with a grave tone.

The group wanted to draw, but Thor held them back. He stepped forward.

"Gildwald, elven ruler of the forest, I am-"

"I know who you are son of Odin.", Gildwald said relaxing and putting his bow away, "Even in your mortal state, no elf can be deceived when magic is involved."

He raised a fist and several more elves dropped from around the area. Clearly this was to see if Thor's group was hostile, but Thor's quick reaction made them ease up.

"Your companions wanted to fight, but you held them back.", Gildwald said looking Thor in the eye, "You've learned to anticipate and the shadow wolves our fallen brethren sent have shown us you're willing to understand when not to fight."

Dudley leaned close to Jeremiah.

"Fallen brethren?"

"Dark elves.", Jeremiah said quietly so as not to disturb Thor's talk, "Elves that were taken by darkness and now use it to blot out the light."

Gildwald led them through the trees to the other edge where a large prairie lay before them.

"You are nearly there. Just one last trial and you'll regain your place by Odin's side.", Gildwald said to Thor before leaving with his fellow elves, "Best of luck."

As they traveled into the landscape, Dudley felt a shiver up his spine as a thick mist rose from the flat grass. He walked closer to Jeremiah who could see the look on his face.

"What's wrong?", Jeremiah asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling like we're being watched?", Dudley asked.

"Often, why?", Jeremiah answered.

Before Dudley could answer, the ground shook causing the group to pause.

"What was that?", Kitty asked with her bow at the ready.

Then a roar rang out that shook the whole group to their hearts. Thor looked alarmed.

"Please tell me that isn't who I think it is.", Dudley said equally concerned as Thor.

The mist thickened and now a frigid feeling settled in causing the group to shiver.

"W-w-why is it s-s-so c-c-cold?", Dudley shivered.

And then the ground shook again. This time skeletal remains rose in decayed armor and rusty weaponry. The skulls looked up and the hallow eyes glowed with unholy light.

"What are these?", Jeremiah asked( being a wolf, Jeremiah was used to cold climates in case you're wondering why he isn't shivering).

Thor looked horrified.

"Hella."

"Who?", Kitty asked.

A pale dog wearing scary black leather armor appeared as if out of nowhere among the skeleton minions and clearly she was female and dangerous looking. Her cold eyes were icy blue, but piercing. Her dark armor ran to her armored boots, with flowing black sashes that wrapped themselves around her waist and fastened under a skull buckle and she looked very beautiful, but something about her told them to watch out.

"Hello, Thor.", she said in a voice sounding both seductive and annoyed, "I see you've learned to hold your hammer, but this will prove...interesting."

Hella raised a black gloved hand and her skeletons got ready. Thor tried to keep his cool, but at this moment he wasn't feeling it.

"Now Hella, you know the rules."

Hella shrugged.

"I know. I can't claim a soul until it's time. But according to my sources, you have a brush here, and I don't want to pass this up."

With that, Hella pointed at the group and snapped her fingers. And that is when the skeletons attacked.

The fight seemed in their favor, but then Thor noticed something and it wasn't that Hella had entered the fray or the fact the skeletons hadn't assaulted him. Every time Dudley, Kitty, Iris and Jeremiah used a swing, shot or thrust, they fell back as if they were tiring out. Hella saw this and looked pleased.

"So the new condition has shown itself."

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Condition? What do you mean by that?"

Hella's smile got bigger and more frightening.

"Father had a say with Tyr. Your friends can have their new gear, but there's a catch. The more they use them, the more life they lose."

Jeremiah happened to overhear( hey he had sensitive hearing) and sheathed his sword immediately. Then he went to fight with his fists. Kitty and Iris caught on and followed suite. Dudley however was so caught up in his fighting, that when he finally got the message, he was on the ground breathing heavily. His ax fell to his side, and he tried to stand, but to no avail.

"What happened?", he asked as Jeremiah sent a skeleton flying to knock into the one charging him.

"Penalty.", Jeremiah answered( he came to help him up), "Apparently, someone tried to shift in their favor."

Hella looked Thor in the eye and her smile didn't fade.

"Aren't you going to assist them in their endeavor?", she asked, "You are the savor of Humanity are you not?"

Thor didn't look convinced.

"You want me to fight. That's to prove I've learned nothing and I'll fail the trial."

Hella looked convinced.

"Well played. But answer me this: would you willingly sacrifice yourself for another if that's what it came to?"

Thor could see what she ment. The skeletons just came back after they had been clobbered, cleaved, crushed, and broken. Meanwhile, the group Thor had was running out of steam, slowly, but surely and then Hella would have the upper hand. Hella tapped her fingers on her waist.

"I need an answer son of Odin."

Thor sighed.

"Hella, if I do, would you ensure they pass into Valhalla?"

"If they are worthy.", Hella answered.

Thor sighed again.

Okay Hella, you win."

Hella looked satisfied and she snapped her fingers again and the skeletons vanished.

"You pass."

Thor looked taken by surprise.

"What?"

"You won, by learning you were not ready to claim victory at any cost.", Hella explained, "My work is done here."

With that she vanished too.

Jeremiah walked over with Dudley hanging on to his side. Iris and Kitty had strength to spare so they're okay.

"Now what?", Jeremiah asked.

At that moment, a blinding light came down from above and Odin himself showed up in...a bathrobe. Odin saw this and with a wave of his hand, had it changed into his battle armor. He looked Thor in the eye.

"Tyr has reported the final trial has been successful. And now there's a small matter that must be met."

He looked at the foursome and Jeremiah, Kitty and Iris laid their weaponry down. Odin looked at Dudley who was looking a little resistant.

"Uh Odin, I was kind of attached to this thing now that-"

Odin snapped his fingers and Dudley vanished. Thor looked wondering.

"Uh Father, where did you-"

Odin raised his hand to pause him.

"Three...two...one."

Odin snapped his fingers again and Dudley reappeared and he was sure looking spooked as if he was scared to death. His fur was standing on end, his eyes were wide, and he twitched every now and then. When he saw Odin ,he fell to the ground and with his ax laying before Odin.

"Changed my mind, it's all yours!"

Odin smiled.

"Thought so."

The same light erupted and now the whole party was standing in a vast throne room and dining hall. Odin was standing in front of a large throne of gold and diamond with other Norse immortals( including Tyr, Hella, and Loki( still muzzled)) on either side. Dudley, Jeremiah, Kitty, and Iris were standing behind Thor in front of Odin and they all knelt in respect.

"By the power vested in me, by me.", Odin stated, "I now restore my son Thor's power and position. May he remember his journey and all he has learned."

"He better.", Hella thought to herself.

Thor's clothes glowed and when the light faded, Thor was in his battle armor and Odin walked forward with Thor's hammer in his hand which he held out.

"You've earned it son."

Thor took the hammer and nodded in respect.

"Thank you Father."

He put his hammer on his belt and turned to the dining hall where tables so long that the end didn't seem to be in view. Countless vikings and other warriors were seated and the tables were filled with all kinds of food. From roast boars, to giant bowls of potatoes( mashed and sweet), and giant barrels of flowing juice.

"And now, to reward my new friends, I humbly ask they enjoy the day here and feast with the rest of us.", Thor announced before turning to Odin, "Unless you have objections?"

Odin shrugged.

"Go crazy.", he then turned to Loki, "And as for you, you're grounded."

He snapped his fingers and Loki found himself in a glowing containment sphere before Odin continued.

"For causing all this turmoil in the fist place."

Jeremiah, Iris, Kitty, and Dudley dove right into the feasting. And then they remembered that it was Thanksgiving soon. After giving thanks, they carried on. Jeremiah chowed down on a whole roast boar with several other vikings tearing off pieces. Dudley was devouring a plate of rolls with Kitty and Iris helped herself to some juice. Everything tasted so good that it felt too good to be real, but it was.

"Well, this is one way to end an adventure.",Jeremiah said as Dudley and him drank goblets of juice to wash down the meat.

"You said it.", Dudley answered with pride.

A/N: This three part episode is based on Norse mythology and Disney's "Thor" movies. I don't claim anything. All rights go to Disney.


	57. Chapter 57

"Well, it's good to be back at TUFF.", Dudley said smiling.

Kitty and Dudley had just arrived back in Petropolis and were just heading in. Once they were, Dudley paused and took a whiff.

"Do I smell turkey?"

As they got inside, Keswick was seen containing the Thanksgiving decorations while Herbert wheeled over.

"Where were you two?", he asked.

"We were helping Thor and feasting in Valhalla.". Dudley stated.

Herbert looked surprised.

"You actually ate there?"

Kitty quickly changed the subject.

"So anything happen in our absence?"

"Well, Snaptrap tried to decay the waterworks, Birdbrain assaulted the military, and the Chameleon tried hacking the satellite systems.", Keswick stated as he came over, "Luckily though there was help around."

Dudley looked suspicious.

"What kind of help?"

Keswick pulled a remote out and pressed a button. The screen above showed Stan's team assaulting and thwarting the crimes Keswick mentioned earlier.

"So Stan's team fought off crime while we were gone?", Kitty asked.

"That appears to be the case.", Herbert stated, "And it's gaining in popularity. People are saying that they can replace us in the crime fighting department."

Dudley was sure taken by surprise.

"Stan's team is replacing us?!"

Kitty didn't take the news well either.

"Well, we're not letting that get in the way."

She turned to leave, but Dudley caught up with her.

"Where you going?", he asked.

"To see Stan.", Kitty said firmly, "Nobody replaces TUFF on my watch."

Meanwhile, hidden in a dark alleyway, Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Birdbrain met up.

"Everything is falling into place.", Birdbrain said.

"Indeed.", Chameleon agreed, "TUFF is loosing favor and soon our next phase can begin."

"Can someone remind me what we're doing?", Snaptrap asked, "I'm not good at planning."

"We noticed.", Birdbrain said annoyed.

Birdbrain and Chameleon both knew Snaptrap wasn't very bright, but he got the job done( more or less) and this time was no different. Chameleon took out a communicator and set it on the ground. It opened up into a screen, but whoever was on the other end was shrouded so it was impossible to tell who it was.

"Everything is proceeding as you planned.", Chameleon informed.

"And soon all will make way for OMEGA again.", the other party answered, "Now we have other members to enlist for our cause."

"We won't let you down.", Snaptrap said firmly.

A piece of paper with a list of names slid out followed by a schematic for a machine.

"The satellite up-link Chameleon has duplicated will be critical."

Chameleon smiled as he pulled out a flash drive.

"Piece of cake. Sure that hedgehog and antelope intervened, but I kept a spare one just in case they took the first one."

"Clever play.", the other party answered, "Jeremiah and Iris have returned to ULTRA so they will be out of the way for the time being. This gives us our window of opportunity gentlemen. Don't blow it."

The screen went blank and shifted back into it's sphere shape before Birdbrain pocketed it. Chameleon pocketed the flash drive and left with Snaptrap following. Birdbrain turned to Snaptrap( he had the list).

"So, who's our first enlistment?"

Jack lept from behind one trash can, to another avoiding detection. So far nobody seemed to pay attention, but he didn't want to risk it. As he got into a peaceful spot, he caught his breath, but sensed a presence. He pulled his blaster out and looked around carefully. As one of TUFF's T.R.I.P.L.E.(Troop Retrieving Intel Purposely Leading to Enemies) units, Jack had to keep his whereabouts hidden and keep getting the latest updates on criminal activity without anyone catching on. So far he was okay, but now he wasn't so sure. He jumped behind a dumpster and slowly peeked out.

"Someone's on me.", he thought, "Obviously a sneak attack unit no doubt."

As if to answer hem, something moved in the shadows and Jack opened fire. A shot hit something and out slid Adrian out of his shadow form. Adrian was one of Stan's "team" of armored assailants and his armor allowed him to phase through solid walls, and shift into a shadow to move more effectively. Adrian was obviously taken by surprise and his shoulder pad was sparking.

"Nice hit."

Jack relaxed as Adrian came close and his shoulder pad repaired itself.

"When did you get that?", Jack asked.

"I always had it.", Adrian answered, "But I would like to know what you're doing slinking around these parts."

"Someone's getting a satellite into an orbit over Petropolis.", Jack informed, "I don't know who, but Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Birdbrain seem to be taking part."

Adrian looked concerned.

"I figured something was off when I took on Snaptrap with Barry at the water works. Causing a diversion if I know those morons."

"But who is giving orders?", Jack wondered, "That's what I'm going to find out."

Adrian nodded.

"Be careful out there. You don't know who's listening."

Adrian shifted back into his shadow form and slid away while Jack got up a fire escape ladder.

"After Kitty and Dudley disappear, Stan's team take over.", he thought to himself, "Something isn't adding up and I'm going to find out what it is."

Dudley's mood had not lightened up since this morning. Kitty was driving the car, but she couldn't help but feel for him.

"Don't worry.", she assured him, "We'll find out what's going on."

"I hope so.", Dudley said, "I don't want to lose my job."

As they neared city hall, they noticed Jeremiah and Iris stepping out. They parked and got out just as Jeremiah and Iris came over.

"What brings you here?", Kitty asked.

"Same as you.", Jeremiah answered, "We tried to talk to Mayor Walker, but his secretary said he's busy all week and won't be back til Monday."

Kitty checked her calender. It was Thursday and she put it away after making sure it was right. Iris noticed Dudley's expression and looked interested.

"What's with him?", she asked.

"We heard Stan's team is getting popularity and it's pushing us out of the job.", Dudley said as his eyes welled up.

Iris thought fast and handed him a tissue which he used to blow his nose. That made him feel better for a bit. Jeremiah looked concerned.

"Yeah. Dark Wolf suspected as much. He sent me and Iris to investigate before we got back to base."

"Why were you going there?", Dudley asked.

"Dark Wolf needs to know we're back in the USA before sending us out again.", Jeremiah stated, "ULTRA recommendation. Any idea what's going on?"

"Just that we need to up our game it seems.", Iris concluded.

Dudley looked puzzled.

"What game?"

"Sorry Dudley.", Jeremiah explained, "Figure of speech."

Dudley adjusted the waistline of his pants( it was tight around that area) and a loud explosion went off.

"What was that?", Kitty asked.

"Petropolis jail.", Jeremiah said with his eyes narrowing.

"What makes you say that?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah pointed up and the other three did to see a large television screen showing Petropolis jail with it's sirens going off and search lights on.

"That explains a lot.", Dudley said.

Snaptrap prowled around the cells as Larry and Ollie assisted Birdbrain in holding off intruders. Chameleon was with him and looking over the list.

"Well, here's our first.", he stated as they paused near a barricaded cell door.

"Who's in here?", Snaptrap asked as he dissolved the door.

Inside, they saw who it was: Katty Katswell in her prison stripes. She turned to see Snaptrap and frowned.

"So the rat with bad planning comes to bail me out?", she guessed.

"Not really.", Chameleon explained, "We're just under orders to retrieve you from-"

"Not interested.", Katty said firmly, "Now I suggest you move along before I get angry."

"No need for that.", Snaptrap said trying to be diplomatic, "If I told you that what we have in mind will get revenge on Agent Kitty Katswell, would that help change your mind?"

The mention of Kitty's name, caused Katty to raise a brow.

"Alright, I'm in."

Chameleon tossed some black leather gear her way and while Snaptrap and him moved on to the next person on their list, Katty dressed herself and caught up to them. As they descended deeper into the prison wards, the security became tighter, but they pressed on. They paused outside two doors and Chameleon looked puzzled.

"Are you sure these tow are on the list?", he asked.

Katty swiped the list and looked over it.

"Yep, these two are on it."

Snaptrap dissolved the doors to reveal Charles Komodo and Dimitri Marcowski( or Crimson Mongrel) both chained and Dimitri had his armor removed and he was only wearing a skin-tight suit that looked very high tech. Dimitri looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Three years of being in this hole and my boss finally sends a break out?"

Chameleon ignored the question and went to unfasten him, but as he did, his hand slid through Dimitri's arm. Snaptrap tried with Charles, but same thing happened. Katty looked wondering.

"Did you two break out already?"

Dimitri smiled devilishly as Charles vanished revealing that it was a hologram.

"We broke out a long time back. Gemini will be along shortly though. Best of luck with your scheme, Charles and I are busy for the moment."

With that Dimirti's hologram shimmered and vanished also. Katty looked impressed.

"Nice move on Zero's part."

She then heard an explosion outside and smiled.

"And now we make our exit."

Dudley and Jeremiah inspected around the cells while Kitty and Iris talked with the local authorities.

"Katty's missing.", Dudley said solemnly.

"Charles and Dimitri as well.", Jeremiah stated, "Birdbrain, Ollie and Larry bailed after we pummeled them, and now three top inmates in this prison split and got away."

Dudley looked perplexed.

"Didn't we clobber Charles and Dimitri back in Australia?"

Jeremiah nodded.

"Seems they were transferred here and got intercepted along the way which explains why they had holograms in their stead."

"First TUFF is loosing credit, then some criminals break out of jail.", Dudley said looking both concerned and unsure, "What's going on here?"

Jeremiah shook his head.

"This has OMEGA written all over it. But which member is behind it?"

"I'm betting Zero.", Dudley stated, "He's always the main reason."

"Mostly.", Jeremiah answered, "You forgot that Galaril isn't the most loyal underling if given the opportunity."

"Good point.", Dudley admitted sounding disappointed( hey he thought what he said made sense(and truth be told, I thought it would make sense too)).

Dudley and Jeremiah met Kitty and Iris outside as the media was clearing out.

"No luck?", Kitty asked.

"Nothing.", Jeremiah said, "No clues, but we know who got away."

Kitty looked confused.

"This case is getting intense.", she said, "Satellite connections, military assaulted, TUFF loosing favor, and now a jail break. What's next?"

Dudley sighed.

"I just hope we're not put out of the job.", he said, "It's not like we can challenge Stan's team to see which of us is deserving of Petropolis' favor."

"Not a bad idea.", Jeremiah said.

"Except one thing.", Iris said.

Dudley raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's that?"

"The fact Stan is the mayor of Petropolis.", Iris said, "If we went with your idea, he'd choose his team over us in a heartbeat."

Dudley looked down in defeat looking devastated.

"So it's over?"

Jeremiah stamped his foot.

"We are not giving up.", he said firmly, "We're going to prove Petropolis' crime fighting business is still TUFF's thing."

Jack got back to the old condemned building across town where he would go to if he needed a place to hide out. He glanced here and there to ensure nobody suspicious was around before going inside.

"I have to find out what's going on.", he muttered.

When he got up the stairs, he stopped suddenly. Something was wrong and he could feel it. He drew out his blaster before continuing further.

"Who's there?", he asked.

No reply, but Jack could tell someone was indeed here, but where and who? He quickly ducked behind a coffee table in the living room and quickly checked around. Nothing was out of place, but he kept his blaster up. Quick as a wink, he clicked the light on, and still nothing.

"Guess I'm a little on edge today.", he muttered.

He turned around putting his blaster away, and then turned around fast with it up and found himself pointing it to Herbert.

"Sorry Jack.", Herbert said apologetically, "I thought this was my house."

Jack relaxed seeing it was only Herbert.

"Still nothing on what's going on.", Jack reported, "But I'll find out what all this is for."

Herbert seemed to take that news rather well.

"Yeah, Agents Puppy and Katswell are sure to try hard to outdo those armored assailants Stan's using to put us out of work."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I found this in Stan's office as I went undercover there."

He put the paper in Herbert's hand and when Herbert saw what was on it, he looked both worried and concerned.

"Do Agent Puppy and Agent Katswell know?"

Jack took the paper back and folded it up before pocketing it.

"No. But I won't tell."

Herbert nodded.

"That's why you're the best TRIPLE agent we have Jack."

To be continued...


	58. Chapter 58

Dudley certainly didn't sleep a wink that night. What was going on was really getting to him. He had been tossing and turning on his bed for the past three hours and it was nearly midnight.

"What on Earth, what on Earth?", he muttered to himself.

He checked the little alarm clock near his bed.

"Eleven forty-five. Man, I need some sleep."

He tried to shut his eyes, but all this stress wasn't helping.

"First TUFF is on the ropes, and now tomorrow we're going to put that to the test? Why didn't I keep my big mouth shut?"

His bedroom door opened and Peg walked in wearing her sleep mask, a bathrobe and slippers.

"Dudley, it's almost midnight.", she grumbled, "Just go to bed."

"I can't.", Dudley said, "I'm too stressed out."

Peg paused for a minute. She didn't want to let her son stay up, and she certainly didn't want to stay up past midnight either.

"Wait here.", she said.

She disappeared for a minute and then came back with a glass of warm milk and a plate of cookies.

"Help yourself while I pick out a bedtime story for you."

She set the stuff on her son's alarm clock and got a storybook from the shelf. It was hard at first cause Dudley had magazines and old newspapers clogging up the bookshelf, but she found one in the end. As she pulled up a chair near her son's bed, she could see Dudley had finished off three cookies with his milk and he looked ready to doze off. Peg opened the book.

"Once upon a time-"

She stopped cause Dudley had dropped into a deep sleep and was snoring.

"Do I know my son or what?", she thought to herself.

She set the book down and picking up the empty glass and plate.

"Now time for me to get some sleep.", she muttered to herself as she turned off the light and left the room.

The very next day, Kitty put a fresh pot of coffee on the counter. She had arrived early to do a once over before most of everyone else arrived.

"Well, today is it.", she said to herself.

As Keswick and Herbert came in, Herbert noticed Kitty was here.

"Well Agent Katswell, stayed here all night I assume?"

"Not really.", Kitty said solemnly, "Mayor Walker passed an act that prohibits me from working overtime."

Herbert looked cross.

"When was this?", he asked.

"It was last week.", Keswick explained( he's wearing his collar), "Seems we were puling too much funds from the government so Mayor Walker stepped in and made it so that people who work outside their usual eight hours don't get paid."

"It's not the first new change he's made.", Kitty said, "He also passed on an act of making sure we don't cause too bad in property damage or we're getting fined for it."

Herbert looked confused.

"We pay property damage?"

At that moment, the elevator dinged and Dudley stumbled in. He clearly looked sleep deprived, but also he looked freaked out.

"Dudley, are you okay?", Kitty asked trying to sound sympathetic.

Dudley yawned.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Worried about today?", Kitty guessed.

"How'd you know?", Dudley asked.

"She guessed.", Keswick stated, "I'll be in my lab configuring the base's defense system."

Keswick left and Herbert wheeled off too. Kitty started to leave, but Dudley stopped her.

"Kitty,do you think we can beat Stan's team?"

Kitty looked unsure.

"I don't know, but we'll give our all and see what happens."

On the other side of Petropolis, Jack poured himself some coffee from his coffee machine and added some sugar.

"What does all of this mean?", he wondered as he inspected the paper he got the other day, "Why would Stan have this hidden in his office?"

As he pocketed the paper, he felt something wasn't right. Although he wore a bathrobe, he was prepared for combat. At that moment, a sharp knife came through his window and he barely got out of the way.

"What the?!"

Another knife came through the wall and he made a dash for the door. He had just gotten out in the hall, the knives kept coming. He threw off his bathrobe which landed on a coat hook to reveal he was dressed and got outside to see Katty with a smug smile on her face.

"Nice to see you again Jack.", she purred.

Jack didn't look convinced.

"What do you want?", he asked.

Katty's expression turned serious.

"Yesterday, you snooped around Mayor Walker's office and found something important to him and I want it."

Jack's expression darkened.

"Over my dead body."

Katty extended her claws.

"Very well, let us dance."

I think we can guess what happened next. They went at it for an hour and backed off both huffing.

"Getting soft?", Jack asked, "You used to be a better fighter."

"You're getting slow yourself.", Katty sneered, "Feeling your age or are you holding back?"

Jack wanted to blow her head for that, but thought twice. He had to keep Katty from the paper in his pocket. Katty came at him again, but he flipped her and sent her into a dumpster before clicking his keys and jumping into his car as it zoomed by.

"Whew, I lost her.", Jack sighed.

Then a shot fired from behind him and missing his car.

"Guess again bucko!"

Jack looked in his rear view mirror to see Katty on a motorcycle looking quite crazed( obviously she was enjoying this a little too well) and he was pretty freaked out. He dialed on his car phone.

"Hello, police department?", the voice on the other end asked.

"Hello?! I'm being chased by a mad woman!", Jack screamed, "She's got crayons!( I have no idea why I wrote this)"

"Okay sir.", the other voice said surprisingly calm, "Jut give the description of the-"

Katty fired another shot which ricocheted off a mirror and hit the phone blowing it away. Jack was in for a long ride. Luckily, a clumsy worker who was lifting a piano up on a skyscraper nearby lost his grip and the piano crashed right behind Jack and caused Katty to crash also.

"Talk about dumb luck stepping in.", Jack muttered.

A huge crowd gathered at City Hal where the competition between Stan's team and TUFF was going to start. Wolf Spitzer was covering the whole thing and apparently a lot of people had faith in Stan's team. Dudley got his blaster ready, but looked unsure. Kitty saw this and could see he needed a little encouragement. They were inside a tented off area where the teams would prepare for the event.

"You okay?", she asked.

"I don't want to lose.", Dudley answered, "Stan's team may have a bunch of awesome armors, but that kind of feels like cheating to me."

"Dudley, someone had to protect Petropolis while we were away.", Kitty stated, "I know it's hard to take, but we'll do what we can."

Dudley didn't look convinced. He was sure he was going to screw up like he usually would, but not this time. This time, he wanted to get it right the first time. He pocketed his blaster and took a breath.

"Let's do this.", he said firmly.

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"How unlike you Dudley.",she said impressed by the new development, "Not curling up and whining anymore like you used to."

Dudley smiled.

"Guess Jeremiah was with me so long he rubbed off on me."

As they were about to go outside, they noticed Jeremiah and Iris standing by the door.

"I'll say so.", Jeremiah stated( he overheard).

"Jer.", Dudley said in surprise, "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough.", Jeremiah said, "Iris and I thought we'd give you a hand with this thing."

Kitty looked convinced.

"With you two, we might be able to even the playing field."

Dudley looked confused.

"What field?"

"Sorry Dudley.", Kitty explained, "Figure of speech."

As they left their tent and into the frigid air, a slight snowfall started, but that didn't put a damper on things at all( what would). Wolf Spitzer took his place alongside Mayor Walker and the head of sporting events( a Bengal tiger) and Mayor Walker got the event underway.

"People of Petropolis, on behalf of our Mayor Walker, and our generous contributes from our esteemed public, I officially declare that this face off between TUFF and my team of armored mercenaries is now in session."

The crowd applauded and Stan waited for them to settle before continuing.

"The rules are simple: which team thwarts the most crimes in the four hour limit with the least amount of property damage wins. Teams, to your starting positions!"

Kitty and Dudley pulled up in the Tuffmobile while Jeremiah and Iris came out on Jer's cycle. They turned to see Stan's team in an armored van obviously outfitted for this kind of thing. When all three vehicles were at the starting line, a traffic light began to light up starting at red and descended as Stan began a countdown.

"On your marks...get set...go!"

The light was green when Stan finished and all three vehicles were off like they were fired out of cannons. Stan's eyes narrowed.

"So, it begins."

While all this was going on, Snaptrap met up with Chameleon and Birdbrain in a dark alley while carrying Katty who looked pretty roughed up.

"Did you get that paper?", Birdbrain sneered as Katty looked his way.

Katty frowned.

"No, Jack still possesses it. I tried to get it-"

"But you got carried away.", Chameleon interrupted.

Katty's expression darkened. She really wanted to lice Chameleon's face for interrupting, but she was in no position to do so.

"I suppose you want me to thank you friend here for retrieving me before TUFF showed up?", she asked changing the subject.

"You're too valuable to lose for this scheme.", Birdbrain said firmly, "Judging by your injuries, I'd say you're not living up to the job."

"Do not underestimate me!", Katty snapped viciously, "I know my targets and true I may get carried away, but I always get what I'm after. One way or another."

Snaptrap rolled his eyes.

"Sure you do.", he thought to himself so Katty couldn't hear him.

He then let go of Katty and got her into a sitting position on the dumpster while Chameleon shifted his arm into a medical shelf lined with ointments, bandages and things. Birdbrain and Snaptrap helped Katty patch herself up as they continued.

"What's so important about this paper Jack has?", Katty asked.

"We are not to ask why.", Snaptrap informed, "We just do as we're told."

Katty didn't look convinced.

"I still don't know who put you moron up to this job.", she seethed.

"Neither do we.", Birdbrain answered as he finished patching up Katty's arm, "Whoever is knows their opponents."

By now Snaptrap and Birdbrain had finished and Chameleon shifted his arm back. Katty wanted to stand, but she thought otherwise.

"So what now?", she asked.

A sharp whistle sounded off and all four villains turned up to see the Gemini twins on the fire escape.

"What news?", Birdbrain asked.

"The race is on.", the Gemini both said in unification.

Katty raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. TUFF's honor is on the line and Stan's team is getting recognition so it would be obvious they would host an event such as this."

Before anyone could speak, Galaril formed between the Gemini looking both maniacal and homicidal.

"Who feels like rigging a race?", he asked with a devilish smile.

The whole group cackled like a group of mad men for they had a plan and TUFF would hurt and they would be hurt bad.

Dudley checked over his scoreboard while Kitty drove through the icy streets and snow falling.

"So far we got up to three hundred and fifty four.", Dudley stated, "We're off to a good start."

"These crimes are simulations.", Kitty stated, "But still, it's nice to know we're not in a real battle each time."

Dudley looked unsure.

"You think this was a good idea to split up from Jeremiah and Iris?"

Jeremiah and Iris took off to cover more ground and hopefully get more scores on their board.

"Dudley, I'm sure Jer and Iris will do fine. They're not Dark Wolf's finest team for zip."

Dudley couldn't disagree with that detail. He looked at Stan's team score and it was close, but they were still ahead.

"Thirty minutes in and we're already almost at four hundred each.", Dudley stated, "We got to up our game."

And then an explosion went off somewhere and Dudley turned to see a barrage of missiles aimed right at them.

"Kitty, you better step on it!"

Kitty saw the missiles in her rear view mirror and did while Dudley pulled his blaster out and tried shooting down as much projectiles as he could. Something was up cause he didn't recall this being part of the event. He managed to shoot down twelve, but thirteen more managed to evade him. Luckily he got down and with some careful timing(on Kitty's part) Kitty managed to cause the missiles to hit ground instead of them.

"What was that?!", Kitty asked.

Dudley shrugged and when he checked the scoreboard, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Stan's team is ahead!", he screamed.

Kitty saw the score. Stan's team was now five points ahead and now they were trailing behind.

"First three quarters of the event and we're behind.", she grumbled, "That missile attack was ment for something, but what?"

At that moment, Jeremiah came up on the communicator on the Tuffmobile's dashboard.

"Guys, we got trouble."

"We know.", Kitty said, "We were attacked a bit earlier."

"Someone is trying to make us lose.", Jeremiah stated, "Keep your guard up."

As Jeremiah hung up, Dudley turned to see Birdbrain flying in with Chameleon as an assault vehicle and Snaptrap driving.

"Kitty?", Dudley asked.

Kitty saw the same thing in her mirror.

"Great.", she muttered.

Chameleon armed a bunch of weapons while Snaptrap and Birdbrain readied blasters of their own. Kitty set the car on auto so she could help Dudley out. She got up beside him and they prepared for battle.

"If we survive this race Dudley, remind me to buy you an ice-cream.", Kitty said as she cocked her blaster.

"Sure thing.", Dudley stated in turn.

As they were about to fight, the clock tower in the distance rang out signaling that one hour had gone by. With a quarter of the event over, an assault on the way, and Stan's team taking the lead, this doesn't look like it would end well.

To be continued...


	59. Chapter 59

Dudley wrapped a bandage across his arm as Kitty had taken the wheel again.

"Great.", Dudley fumed when he checked the board, "Because of that delay, we're a thousand points behind."

Kitty didn't look pleased either.

"Stan is going to get a very nasty letter on his desk when we're done with this."

The fight had gone on for about thirty minutes, but now Dudley and Kitty felt like they had wasted time when they shouldn't have.

"We're not giving up!", Kitty screamed and she hit the gas.

As they sped up, the scores continued to rise, but TUFF was still behind. After pulling into the highway, Jack's car came up beside them and Kitty was taken by surprise.

"Jack?", Kitty asked.

Jack sent a virtual image of himself into the Tuffmobile dashboard.

"Hey guys, glad I could catch up."

"We got issues.", Kitty informed, "We were attacked with this event going on."

"I know.", Jack stated, "And I know the reason for it as well as the one behind it all."

That got Dudley's attention.

"You know who's discrediting us?!"

Jack's image nodded.

"I'll tell you later, but for now focus on the two and a quarter hours you have remaining. I'll go on ahead and see if I can help balance the score for you."

Jack's image dispersed and Jack's car pulled away and went down a different road. Kitty and Dudley now full of more vigor and determination got off at the next exit and were back on track. As they thwarted a jewel heist simulation, Dudley noticed the scoreboard and his face lit up.

"We're almost tied again!"

Kitty saw the board and with two hours left on the clock, she was happy the score was where it was. But the event wasn't over yet and she wasn't going to stop to gush just yet.

"Save the celebration for the end.", Kitty stated, "We're not finished yet."

Adrian regrouped with Barry at the warehouse district while Jasmine, Calvin, and Marcy continued to run the event.

"We have a situation.", Barry informed, "Our opposition is catching up with us."

Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"And this is a problem, why?"

Barry's armor flared to signify that he was angry.

"You want us to be quarantined again?!", he barked.

That rocked Adrian, but he didn't change his expression.

"Try not to cause damage my friend. That will cost us our advantage."

Barry's armor flames died down, but his expression didn't change.

"I'm not losing this event.", he said harshly, "Marcy and Calvin managed to get us in a fast pace, and Jasmine can ensure we locate the simulations before the other team does."

Adrian smiled.

"Now you're thinking like a team player. And Barry, try not to fry the walls so fast. I can't bear-"

Before he could answer, Barry sent a flare his way and he barely avoided it as it fried a trash can.

"Next time, I hope I hit you.", Barry said coldly.

Adrian dusted his side.

"Well spoken."

Barry walked over and Adrian held his gauntlet. Adrian's armor allowed him to phase between solid walls and shift through the shadows by becoming one. If he held on to someone or something, it would phase with him. That was an advantage he had that his fellow assailants counted on. He would get the whole team into a building without the enemy knowing and take them by surprise. As they shifted into the shadows, Adrian looked Barry in the eye.

"Try not to flare, you'll disrupt the phasing."

Barry nodded. As much as he liked using his anger, this wasn't the time for it. He'd save that for the simulations set up for the event. Then their communicators went off and it was Calvin on the other end.

"Hey, Jasmine, Marcy and I are on the west side of Petropolis. Should we met up at last quarter of the last hour?"

"Negative.", Adrian said firmly, "We'll come in when the bell tolls the final time."

Calvin hung up and Adrian slipped into the shadows with Barry slipping in as well.

Back at the finish line, as the crowd watched the tower's hands move and the scores add up, Herbert looked at Stan and looked concerned.

"What's up Chief?", Keswick asked( he's wearing his collar).

He was sitting next to Herbert and couldn't help but notice Herbert's expression.

"It's Stan.", Herbert said in a whisper, "Our side gets a delay and his gets ahead? Something isn't right here."

Keswick nodded.

"The half hour pause was certainly strange, but what could this have to do with Stan?"

"He acted like noting happened.", Herbert said, "It's almost like he wants us to fail."

Keswick looked confused.

"Let's not jump to conclusions chief. We don't have enough to support that theory."

Herbert tried calming down. He knew Keswick was right, but he did want to know why Stan didn't acknowledge that TUFF had been delayed. Finally the clock stuck four( the event started at noon) which ment the event was over and both teams were to arrive back at the line. Sure enough, Stan's team followed by Jeremiah and Iris( both on his cycle) and Kitty and Dudley in their car. The scoreboard had gone blank in the last half hour so that nobody in the crowd could tell who the winner was. Stan came up to the microphone and began his piece.

"Teams, on behalf of all Petropolis and myself, I would like to congratulate you on a job well done."

The crowd applauded while the teams made their way to the base of the platform where Stan was standing. Stan turned to the crowd beyond.

"And now. The moment we've all been waiting for."

The lights dimmed to add suspense and Dudley held Kitty's hand.

"Please let us win. Please let us win.", he prayed to himself.

Kitty sighed and Stan held up another piece of paper.

"And the winner of the first Petropolis Crime Run event is..."

Drums started sounding. Everyone held their breath and Stan read the next line in his head before announcing it.

"A tie!"

The scoreboard behind him fell to reveal both scores at an even ten thousand each. Dudley looked completely shocked and most of the crowd did too.

"We tied?!", Dudley yelled.

I would like to say things got out of hand, but they didn't. Stan awarded the contestants with a huge party celebrating the event's first run. There was fountains that ran soda instead of water, large tables of fine foods, and a dance floor. As Dudley and Jeremiah helped themselves to some refreshments, Herbert came over to talk to Stan.

"Mayor Walker?"

"Yes?", Stan asked turning Herbert's way.

"I was wondering why you didn't acknowledge our team's delay."

Stan shrugged.

"Everyone loves a good suspenseful moment."

Herbert's eyes narrowed.

"This whole thing was one big show for everyone's entertainment?"

Stan smiled.

"What better way than an event huh?"

Herbert didn't look convinced.

"So what about TUFF?"

"You're still in favor.", Stan answered, "My team will be at the ready when called upon, but for now why not relax and have a ball?"

Herbert couldn't disagree there. He didn't like that Stan's team would be called on, but at least TUFF wasn't going anywhere. By now, Dudley was finished eating and now talking with Adrian.

"Congrats on matching our score.", Adrian said as he and Dudley shook hands.

"You too.", Dudley said, "You sure got ahead there for a while."

Adrian nodded.

"Sorry your team got jumped back there."

Dudley shrugged.

"Happens all the time. Maybe we can team up sometime."

Adrian smiled.

"I'd like that. Just don't go asking Mr. Walker for an armor of your own. He's not gonna go for it."

Dudley then looked around.

"Where's Barry?"

An explosion went off above the party which made an incredible fireworks display. Barry was outside the event firing massive fireballs into the air which clearly ment he was bowing off steam.

"Never mind.", Dudley said cause he noticed.

Back at DOOM HQ( which was Snaptrap's basement) Snaptrap, Chameleon, Birdbrain and Katty were brooding and certainly not taking the outcome well.

"I can't believe they tied!", Snaptrap fumed, "And after we went as far as to interfere!"

Birdbrain rubbed his bottom.

"Tel me about it. Agent Puppy fired his blaster at me which hit my behind several times."

He flinched as he shifted an ice pack to ease the burns there.

"So much for Zero's right hand demon's aid.", Chameleon griped, "He clearly didn't think this through."

"You think I didn't know that?!"

The group turned to see Galaril and the Gemini clearly roughed up also and not taking it well either.

"Jeremiah wasn't easy to pause.", Galaril stated, "It took me and these two to halt him for a mere ten minutes."

The Gemini twins stayed silent, but by the looks on their faces, nobody would dare question them.

"So what now?", Katty asked.

Everyone shrugged, but then the image projector in the center of the skull shaped table lit up and a shady image appeared. It was impossible to tell who, but everyone there knew it was important.

"So the next piece falls into place."

"By us failing and TUFF still being active?!", Snaptrap snapped.

"Precisely.", the image aid calmly.

Katty looked perplexed.

"How does all this add up?", she asked, "We don't have the paper Jack took, TUFF is still in Petropolis' favor, and we barely have anything to show but failure."

"You're obviously missing the big picture.", the image answered, "A good chess player knows his opponent based on the moves they make and therefore counters with ease."

Chameleon raised an eyebrow.

"I don't follow.", he said in confusion.

"Neither do I.", a bunch of others said.

Galaril stepped forward.

"I take it you asked Zero to send us here to assist you for a reason.", he said eying the image suspiciously.

"In time.", the image said calmly, "All will be revealed in time."

Birdbrain smacked the table with his hand.

"Why not now?!", he asked in frustration, "We barely delay our enemy, they're still interfering with our schemes and still you insist on us waiting and doing as we're told!"

The image didn't flinch.

"Your answer will come when I say it will. But if you want out, I'll be happy to inform TUFF about what's going on."

The group( excluding Galaril and the Gemini) shuddered.

"You wouldn't dare.", Birdbrain stated.

The image didn't show it, but Birdbrain could feel cold soulless eyes piercing into his.

"Care to prove my point?"

After a few minutes of staring down, Birdbrain slumped back into his seat.

"I thought so.", the image said, "Now then, we'll be laying low for a while. Until the holidays are over. And then the next phase begins."

As Dudley and Kitty drove towards Dudley's house, Kitty could tell Dudley had something on his mind.

"You okay?", she asked.

Dudley shrugged.

"Herbert asked Stan if his team would consider working at TUFF with us, but Stan stated clearly that his team wasn't for sale. I can tell he was being cautious, but I doubt he was on board."

"And with good reason.", Kitty said, "Keswick would've gone overboard with their armor types."

Dudley sighed. He knew what Kitty was talking about. Keswick had a tendency to invent things that weren't exactly safe to use. Like the time he upgraded the toaster and it almost took over the power grid, the time when he tried cloning Dudley and Kitty and almost got TUFF drowned, when he said he didn't give their DNA to aliens in exchange for a renewable power source, and the time when he-

"Alright already!", Kitty yelled at the narrator, "Could you stop with the degrading?! We get the point!"

"Yeah, Keswick would've made a real mess if they worked with us.", Dudley said still looking pretty messed up, "I still don't know who put Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Birdbrain up for this job."

Kitty pulled up in front of Dudley's house.

"We'll piece it together.", she assured him, "But for now, I think you have some holiday decorations to hang up."

Dudley looked forward to see Christmas lights hung around the windows and doorway. In the window, he could see his mom with some other decorations and trying to set up the tree. As Dudley was about to say anything, Jeremiah pulled up in his cycle with Iris riding behind him on the seat.

"Well ,looks like someone's getting a jump on the holidays."

Dudley looked at the house next door which was Jeremiah's. No decorations or lights were seen anywhere.

"Where are yours?", he asked.

Jeremiah pressed a button on his wrist and instantly the whole area of his front yard was decorated. Light hung on the gutters, around the windows, across the roof, down the driveway, and the trees were lined with lights making them look like they had glowing blossoms. Dudley turned to Jeremiah who had an eyebrow raised.

"You were saying?"

Dudley tossed and turned in his covers and sheets. The stress of the race event was over, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was a miss. Barry didn't take the tie well and they would've rescheduled a rematch, but Stan insisted that one a year was fine. However, Dudley felt like there was more to this than Stan was letting in. Almost like Stan knew about the interfering that delay them.

"Why would Stan allow something like this slide by?", he pondered.

At that moment, Peg came in in a bathrobe and sleep mask.

"Dudley, it's past ten. Go to sleep."

Dudley looked concerned.

"But I'm not tired."

Peg crossed her arms and looked Dudley in the eye.

"Did you eat sweets before dinner again?"

"Why do you say that?", Dudley asked.

"I saw you trying to get into the leftover Halloween candy in the closet.", Peg answered, "Now do I have to read you a bedtime story to make you go to sleep again?"

Dudley thought fast.

"No thanks, I think I'm feeling winded."

He pretended to yawn, but Peg wasn't buying it. She walked over with a large chapter book she pulled from her bathrobe( I have no idea how she got that in there) and stood at the side of his bed.

"Once upon a time-"

Peg stopped as Dudley's head hit the pillow and she could tell he was out like a light. She smiled.

"Do I know my son? Oh yes."


	60. Chapter 60

Kitty went through the papers in her hand and smacked them on her desk in frustration.

"What are we missing?!", she thought angrily.

It had been a week since Christmas and ever since the "Crime Race", she's been trying to piece together how Stan could just shake off the fact his team got a lead from an outside source. There came a knock on her door( she was in Herbert's office to fulfill some Chief-in-training work).

"Busy in here.", she answered.

The door opened and Dudley walked in with some hot chocolate.

"Kitty, you okay in here?", he asked looking confused.

Kitty took a breath to try and calm down. She didn't want Dudley to think she was under pressure.

"Just a little deep in paperwork.", she answered.

Dudley offered one of the mugs and when Kitty took it, she saw it was empty.

"Did you drink yours on the way to the office?", she asked him.

Dudley's cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry."

He gave her the full one and took the empty one back

"It's fine.", Kitty stated before sipping from her cup, "Thanks. How did you know I like mini marshmallows?"

Dudley's forehead began sweating.

"Lucky guess?", he asked shyly.

Kitty set her mug on her desk just as her phone rang. She pressed the speaker button.

"Yes?"

The screen behind the Chief's bookcase came out and Stan's image in his office came into view.

"Agent Katswell I assume?"

Kitty frowned.

"What do you want?", she ask.

"I just thought I'd call and inform you that my officials are looking into the matter from the "Crime Race" event last week."

Dudley looked concerned.

"When did you do this?"

"Since you brought it up a few days back.", Stan answered, "Rest assured, with my assistance, we'll find out who was behind the sabotage."

The screen went blank, but Kitty's expression didn't change.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?", Dudley asked.

"He's talking like the sabotage was just a coincidence.", Kitty stated, "He knows something and I want to know what."

Out on the icy streets, Jack hid behind some trash cans and tried warming himself( hey it was cold out).

"Why d-d-didn't I bring a c-c-coat?", he shivered.

Then he remembered something and with shivering hands, he took a small gizmo out of his pocket and attached it to his belt. He then flipped a switch and his body temperature rose to room temperature.

"Much better.", he said to himself, "Good thing my suit comes with a temperature setting."

As he was about to move, a sharp knife came out and embedded itself in the wall just millimeters from his face.

"Oh man, please tell me it isn't her again.", he prayed.

He jumped out as another knife came out and missed him by the same as the other one. Luckily he landed on his back and he could see who was throwing them. Unfortunately for him, it was who he was praying it wasn't: Katty Katswell.

"Up for round two?", she called down as she pulled another sharp knife out.

Jack looked perplexed.

"How do you carry all those?", he asked.

Katty's smile got more frightening.

"If you survive, I might be persuaded to tell you."

Jack bolted with Katty running along the roof top and hurling sharp blades in his direction. After doing this for about a minute, Katty got smart and hurled on ahead to try and get Jack by surprise, but Jack slid on the ice and she missed again. Finally, Jack made a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. Katty got more thrilled, but then she ran smack into a ledge that went up to her torso and she doubled over.

"Oh, that had to hurt.", Jack thought as he went back out the way he came and continued until he was sure he lost her.

As night fell later that day, Snaptrap met with Birdbrain at DOOM HQ.

"Where's Chameleon?", he asked.

"In bed with severe frostbite.", Birdbrain informed, "He thought he could endure this chill, but apparently he was mistaken."

Snaptrap rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

At that moment, Galaril materialized on an end of the table.

"Greetings gentlemen.", he said with a sly smile.

Snaptrap and Birdbrain frowned.

"I still don't get who put us up for this job.", Snaptrap stated, "We've been frozen, beaten, and outdone while some know-it-all is saying everything is going to plan when all we have to show is failure."

"Everything is on schedule.", Galaril assured, "We had to fail in that event last week."

Birdbrain slammed his fist on the table.

"And for what?!", he demanded, "So TUFF can go into overdrive? We won't be able to get away with anything with Stan's team working alongside them."

Galaril's expression didn't flinch.

"I know. That's where our focus is. TUFF may think they're ahead, but we have something they don't have."

Snaptrap's expression darkened further.

"And what's that?"

"Patience.", Galaril stated, "All will be revealed in time, but for now I have somewhere else to go. Toodles."

He disappeared instantly, but Snaptrap and Birdbrain were not convinced.

"So we just wait for orders?", Birdbrain fumed, "Who does that demon think he is?"

Snaptrap nodded.

"Why did we get partnered up with him, I'll never know."

At that moment, Katty came in with snow in her hair, a crazed look in her eyes and an ice pack on her chest.

"What happened to you?", Birdbrain asked.

"Jack got away again.", Katty sneered, "One of these days I'm going to skin that rabbit down to the bone."

Katty seated herself by a furnace to warm up cause she was pretty cold. She wanted to get even with TUFF for how the "Crime Race" event went down. She was so sure they had a chance to get TUFF out of their hair only to fail yet again. She wanted them to hurt and bad.

Stan was just leaving the office as his secretary handed him a run down of tomorrow's schedule.

"You have that board meeting at five in the morning, the ribbon cutting at noon, and the bill signing at three in the afternoon."

"Thank you Gwen.", Stan said pleasantly as he left out the door.

His driver opened the side of his car and Stan got in while looking over his notes.

"Let's see, there's the whole TUFF and my team argument going on, but I'll get to that tomorrow."

The car started off and Stan continued to look over the things he had to deal with.

"The whole traffic light repair, city limit increase argument, the dress code debate, and the overtime complaint. Geez does Petropolis have enough troubles?"

As the car pulled around a corner, it slid on some black ice, but then straightened out. Even so, Stan felt the car move.

"Darn ice.", he muttered, "I should issue a daily street deicing so black ice isn't much of an issue."

He wrote it down in his notepad( it helped him remember things) and the car pulled up to his house. The driver got out and opened the door so Stan could get out. As Stan made his way to the front door, the driver drove off to park the car in the garage. As he went inside, he removed his coat and scarf and went to have a breather, when he noticed someone was already there.

"Did I pick a bad time for this meeting?"

Stan got a little scared, but then calmed when he saw it was only Jack( he revealed himself).

"What brings you here?"

Jack looked concerned.

"I've been chased by bounty hunters all day and because I found something in your office. I would like some answers."

Stan issued Jack to be seated.

"What did you find?"

Jack pulled out a slip of paper he had in his shirt and handed it over. Stan looked at it and then gave a concerned look as he handed it back and Jack pocketed it.

"Does TUFF know this?"

Jack shook his head.

"I don't want Kitty and Dudley getting in over their head."

"Like they're ever not?", Stan asked.

Jack's expression darkened.

"This is no laughing matter. Petropolis will be facing a disastrous event if we don't act fast."

Stan nodded.

"My officials inform me that the satellite up-link has a numeric code we can trace. If anything comes up, we'll be the first to know."

Jack's expression lightened slightly.

"Any idea who's behind this?"

Stan shrugged.

"Still nothing, but I have a feeling that this criminal will show themselves soon enough."

"I hope so.", Jack stated.

The following morning, Dudley drove over to work as usual when Jeremiah and Iris met up with him at TUFF's doorstep.

"Jer, what brings you over here?", Dudley asked in surprise( he wasn't expecting Jeremiah at this hour).

Jeremiah and Iris got off Jeremiah's cycle and it turned into it's tiny cube form which Jeremiah pocketed before starting.

"We think we have a lead.", Iris stated.

Dudley got excited.

"You know who's behind this?"

"No.", Jeremiah said firmly, "But we do have an idea on where to get information."

The threesome went inside to see TUFF in it's usual swing.

"So what have we got?", Dudley asked.

"So far, we have a satellite link which could mean that their using the military system as part of the agenda.", Jeremiah informed, "Also, the water works and military base attacks clearly diversions to draw our eye away."

"You sure know how crime works.", Dudley said.

Jeremiah gave Dudley a smile.

"Zero wanted me to be thorough on the field when I served him so I learned how to anticipate an opponent's moves and intentions."

Dudley nodded. Jeremiah was once Zero's right hand and main enforcer until Jeremiah went rouge and started the Underworld Civil War, but that was a long time ago. Kitty came out of her office and seeing the group talking came over.

"What news?", she asked.

Dudley informed her what they had on hand. Kitty looked thoughtful.

"Who do we know who would come up with something like this?"

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"We can't go around accusing people, we need hard evidence."

Kitty sighed cause she knew Jeremiah was right. It would be foolish to make a decision on who was responsible without proof.

"Okay, we all go out and gather as much information as we can.", she said, "We can call each other if we need to."

"Sounds like a plan.", Iris stated.

Kitty turned to Herbert who had come over on his way to get coffee.

"Chief, am I finished with my training for the day?"

Herbert looked thoughtful than looked sympathetic.

"By what I see, you can catch up on that when you get back."

Stan had gotten back to his office and was clearly winded from the early morning wake up call to attend the early morning events he had to attend.

"Being the head of a community can really wear you out.", he muttered to himself.

Gwen followed him inside with his schedule on the clip board she was carrying around.

"Okay, early morning activities over with and now you got a few hours to look over the paperwork for the new laws that City Hall is considering."

"Thank you Gwen, you can return to your desk now.", Stan informed.

Gwen left leaving Stan alone at his desk with a pile of papers that he had to look over.

"Let's see here.", Stan stated as he picked up the first sheet, "Alternative power supply matter on using solar energy. I'll take that into account."

He set that paper aside and moved on to the next.

"Overtime and Annual leave matter. Well that I'll need a couple more invoices on that one."

He set that paper on top of the first and continued on.

"Restoration of old western town. Well that'll cost a bundle."

As he set that paper down, Gwen came in with a cup of fresh coffee.

"Your coffee Mr. Mayor."

Stan stopped for a second and looked her way as she put it on his desk.

"Black with a hint of lemon?", he asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Fresh off the pot."

Stan sipped it.

"Yep, I can tell. Thank you Gwen."

Gwen went back to her desk and closed the door on her way out. Stan paused to drink more of his coffee before going back to the papers. All went well as the hours past and by half past eleven, stan had gone through the whole stack.

"Well this is going to be quite a meeting.", Stan said to himself as he glanced at the clock, Just as soon as I get to the ribbon cutting for the new recycling plant downtown."

He buzzed his invoice for Gwen.

"Gwen, could you have my car outside City Hall in five minutes please?"

"On it Mr. Mayor.", Gwen answered.

Stan got up from his chair and then two projectiles came through his window and filled the room with thick smoke. Luckily for Stan the office came with powerful fans that cleared out most of the smoke, but someone had busted in.

"Who's there?", he called out.

Although it was too smoky to see who, a figure rose from the smoke and Stan could feel eyes looking his way.

"Hello Stan, miss me?"

Stan's eyes widened.

"Giovanni?"

Giovanni stepped out wearing his armor from the fourth of July earlier that year although it looked like it wasn't active cause he still looked like a zebra wearing metal pads and a suit with a visor.

"So you're the one behind all this?!", Stan asked in surprise.

Giovanni smiled devilishly.

"Guilty as charged, but it won't be you who tells the whole world about who's behind this latest crime."

Before Stan could react, something hit him on the head and he fell over unconscious.

To be continued...


	61. Chapter 61

"Gwen are you sure he was in here?", Kitty asked.

Gwen had heard a commotion earlier and after seeing that Stan had vanished, made a call to TUFF to investigate. Jeremiah and Dudley were sniffing around while Iris and Kitty interviewed Gwen.

"He was in there when I left and before I got back to my desk I heard a crash from his office and smoke was coming out of the base of the door.", Gwen informed, "I thought he was being attacked so I called TUFF hoping you would get here in time, but it seems I was too late."

Iris had written down everything Gwen had said while Jeremiah and Dudley met up at the center of Stan's office.

"Any luck?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"They used carbonate based pepper spray which takes out a dog's ability to smell who was here."

Dudley nodded.

"So who would do that?"

By now Kitty and Iris came in hoping that their partners had answers, but when they found out they didn't, they were a little peeved and Kitty looked wondering.

"You don't suppose.."she started, but stopped herself.

Jermeiah looked her way.

"Suppose what?", he asked.

Kitty sighed.

"Well these tactics seem familiar. Remember Giovanni?"

"Stan's evil twin who tried to eliminate us on independence day and impersonate Stan before that?", Dudley asked.

Kitty nodded.

"Yep, the very one."

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"It would make sense, but how does that connect to the satellite up-link and the event rigging?"

Dudley then looked thoughtful.

"Hey, didn't Giovanni's armor give him the ability to control the minds of others with little drones he makes?"

Jeremiah snapped his fingers.

"Of course. With the satellite up-link-"

"He could control entire countries?", Kitty guessed.

"Exactly.", Iris said, "But where would he have such a device?"

The group was quiet for a minute, and then Dudley looked concerned.

"Let's think. If you were an evil, manipulating, domination obsessed psychopath who is bent on dominating the world through mind control using a satellite, where would you put your base of operations?"

Down at the Petropolis wharf, inside one of the broken down warehouses, Dimitri and Charles were hard at work getting their satellite system up and running.

"Power output going strong.", Dimitri stated as he took notes on a hologram of a checklist.

Charles moved the dish so that it would sent a signal through the holes in the roof.

"Dish lined up.", he informed.

At that moment, a call came in and it was Giovanni.

"Is it ready?"

"Almost.", Dimitri informed, "By the way, how do you like the new improvement I made to your armor?"

Giovanni smiled.

"You outdid yourself. Now I can control others without the drones I needed before."

"Just remember the plan.", Dimitri stated, "Our boss will not tolerate failure."

"Don't worry, from what I see, things are going smoothly."

Charles frowned.

"Our enemy will be upon ussss if we don't pick up the ssslack.", he hissed.

"I know.", Giovanni said still smiling, "I wanted them to piece it together. That way I'll be leading them to the perfect trap."

"You've made proud boasts before.", Dimitri informed, "And look where it got you."

Giovanni frowned.

"Just make sure our members of DOOM have insured that our enemies won't interfere anytime soon."

Giovanni hung up, but Dimitri and Charles were fuming.

"Who doesss he think he'sss talking to?", Charles snarled, "Like we messssed up what he tellsss usss to do."

Dimitri nodded.

"I agree my scaly comrade, but if this works, we'll have one of our rebels out of our hair."

Charles smiled showing dagger like teeth dripping with saliva that made burns on the floor.

"That I'd love to sssee."

As Dudley and Kitty drove down the street with Jeremiah and Iris riding alongside them, Keswick called in on the dashboard of the Tuffmobile(he's wearing his collar).

"Guys, there's something going on at the wharf."

"We know.", Kitty stated, "We think Giovanni is using a satellite to extend his control of people's minds."

Keswick looked surprised.

"Giovanni? The guy who turned pedestrians into armored drones that-"

"We know.", Dudley said cutting Keswick off.

Keswick looked insulted but continued.

"Anyway, I called Dorian at ULTRA and we've developed a way to block the satellite from affecting you if only for a short time."

"And what's that?", Jeremiah asked.

At that moment, Dorian's hologram appeared on Jeremiah's cycle dashboard.

"By using wireless frequencies, we can jam the signal that the up-link the Chameleon stole from the military base. We tested it and it will work, but only for thirty minutes."

"So in short: you need to beat the bad guys and disrupt the satellite in under a half hour.", Keswick informed.

"Got it.", Kitty stated, "Any idea when the satellite will activate?"

At that moment, a beam of bright orange light fired from the warehouses just ahead.

"Does that answer your question?", Iris asked.

"Then we better step on it.", Jeremiah said firmly.

Kitty and Jeremiah hit the gas and picked up speed. And then something fired at them from behind.

"Now what?!", Jeremiah sneered looking in his rear view mirror.

Behind them was Snaptrap with Larry and Ollie driving a DOOM buggy, while Birdbrain and his fellow fliers were diving in from above.

"Great.", Kitty said sounding peeved. Dudley and Iris got out heavy blasters and opened fire to try and hold off the rear assault while Jeremiah and Kitty focused on driving, but that proved difficult cause Chameleon and Francisco turned into massive walls with plenty of fire turrets and rockets that attempted to close while opening fire that way. So while avoiding the blasts from behind, Jeremiah and Kitty tried avoiding attacks from the front and sides. Dudley was feeling the heat and then he got hurled from the car and into a nearby dumpster. Kitty wanted to go back for him, but they had to hurry or the satellite timer they had would expire before they finished the mission.

Snaptrap, Larry and Ollie went over to the dumpster while Birdbrain and his air support went on ahead.

"You think he's dead?", Larry asked.

The dumpster rattled.

"I'm thinking he's not.", Ollie stated.

"Big deal.", Snaptrap said firmly, "We'll just decay him the moment he comes out."

And that was when the dumpster exploded making a huge dust cloud. Though they could barely see, Snaptrap, Larry and Ollie could see something standing in the cover cause it was covered with glowing silver markings.

"Is that who I think it is?", Snaptrap asked getting nervous.

A huge wing flap blew the dust away, and sent all three villains into a wall. Standing before them was a dire wolf with huge muscles rippling across it's body, it's eyes blood red with glowing white pupils and silver markings glowing across it's body. They could tell it was Dudley by the torn black shirt and pants, but they also knew that this wasn't Dudley. The dire wolf looked at the three in front of it and sneered.

"Agent Puppy?", Snaptrap asked.

The dog roared and the force of that sound sent all three flying a great distance away. It then took flight and it caught up with the rest in no time. Kitty looked at the creature and looked ready to faint.

"Monster 01?!"

Iris nodded.

"Seems like an old enemy returns."

Jeremiah's eyes narrowed.

"Not necessarily."

Jeremiah was right cause Monster 01 this time was knocking Chameleon and Francisco down without delay and scaring the heck out of Birdbrain.

"We're no match for that thing!", he screamed, "Full retreat!"

They turned to leave, but Jeremiah had jumped off with Iris grabbing the handles.

"Oh no you don't!"

Birdbrain looked behind to see Jeremiah shift into his monster form. It didn't look too different from Dudley's except his markings were gold. And just to make a long story short: Jeremiah whipped Birdbrain and his fellow fliers and sent them flying head over tail feathers a great distance away. Since they had time, Dudley and Jeremiah landed and Kitty pulled over with Iris following the same route. They were nervous though cause last time Dudley turned into his other self he was quite destructive, but now it seemed he was in control. Or was he?

"Dudley?", Kitty asked as Dudley landed in front of her, "You still in there?"

Dudley raised an eyebrow from one of his blood red eyes.

"Yeah I'm still here. Why do you ask?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"Dudley was under Zero's sway when Dudley's other self came out.", he explained, "Now Dudley has control."

Dudley saw both him and Jeremiah in a reflective surface and narrowed his eyes.

"Let's get moving. We have a job to do."

Giovanni was beside his satellite equipment trying to get the frequency through, but found it difficult. When he heard the unearthly roar from outside, he was quite shaken.

"Great, Dudley's monster form has returned.", Dimitri said annoyed.

"We should have finissshed him when we had the chance.", Charles hissed.

"We came to far to fail now!", Giovanni yelled.

He turned and snapped his fingers and all of Stan's team stepped forward from the shadows. They didn't look it, but Giovanni had overwritten their armor coding making them his personal drones again.

"Hold them off while we finish.", Giovanni commanded.

The team turned to leave, but then something fired and Adrian fell over unable to move.

"Who did that?!", Giovanni called out.

Jack Rabbit jumped out and landed between the other four with a sly smile on his face.

"Miss me?", he asked.

Giovanni was seeing red.

"Destroy him!"

The four others charged Jack, but Jack avoided each one with ease hurling something that stuck to each one and rendering the armor useless. Charles and Dimitri could both tell this wasn't going to end in their favor so they opened a portal back to Hades and bailed. By then Jack had delt with Stan's team and Giovanni was looking pretty miffed( like he wasn't already).

"Clever move. Using Stan's instant armor shut down devices to take out my team."

"That you stole.", Jack informed, "I was lucky to get Stan away from you when I could."

"It doesn't matter.", Giovanni said firmly, "In less than thirty seconds-"

CRASH! That was the sound of the roof caving in and Dudley and Jeremiah in their monster forms carrying Kitty and Iris on their backs descending right on the satellite dish smashing it to bits. And taking Giovanni by surprise.

"Game over Giovanni.", Jack said firmly.

Giovanni started to activate his armor, but Jack reacted quicker and hurled a disk at him which hit and rendered him helpless. Jack then made a phone call.

"TUFF? Found the culprit and send a squad."

A while later, Giovanni was being escorted to a police transport and a clean up crew was fixing up the damage. Dudley and Jeremiah had returned to their original forms and Kitty was still a little shaken.

"You okay Dudley?", she asked her partner.

"Am I okay?", Dudley asked, "I turn into a monster, knock several criminals into a hospital, scare them half to death, and crushed a criminal's plan flat literally."

He paused a minute to catch his breath.

"But yes, I'm okay."

Jack came over with Stan and Kitty looked at him concerned.

"You have explaining to do.", she said.

Jack sighed.

"I know, I know."

Herbert wheeled over and looked quite severe.

"Agent Katswell, I've been thinking about something and I know it may come as a shock to you, but I think you can handle it."

Kitty looked wondering.

"Handle what?", she asked.

"Well, since you spend so much time in the field, I'm thinking making you the next chief of TUFF wasn't such a good move and maybe you should hand that privilege to someone else."

Kitty was surprised by this. She thought she was ready to lead, but maybe the field was where she belonged and it did beat all the paperwork and constant schedule managing.

"I think you're right Chief.", Kitty said with pride, "And I know who to appoint to the job."

Dudley got excited.

"I get a chance to be chief of TUFF again!", he thought ecstatically

"Jack", Kitty said turning to him, "I think you deserve the honor. For being the bravest and most successful TRIPLE agent TUFF has ever had."

Jack blushed.

"Thanks Kitty. That means a lot to me."

Jack noticed Dudley's face fall and thought fast.

"I'll make you and Kitty partners again.", he said to Dudley.

Dudley looked better right away.

"Works for me."

Jeremiah and Iris had walked a distance away with Stan to talk before rejoining the group. Stan had already taken off.

"Stan said his team will fill in for us when we're not around.", Jeremiah informed, "But we're not going out of biz."

The TUFF agents sighed with relief.

"Also, Stan says his team will regain movement after he's cleared Giovanni's corruption from them.", Iris added.

That made Dudley feel better. Even in the cold air, he was too filled with joy to feel it.

"Well, all's well that ends well.", he said with glee.

"You said it.", Jeremiah said, "So tomorrow, you and I can work on your monster form training."

That got Dudley's attention.

"Jer, why does my monster form have silver markings and your's has gold ones?"

Jeremiah gave a knowing smile.

"All in good time.", he said, "But for now, it's pretty late and we deserve a rest."

That Dudley couldn't disagree with. It had been a long, long ride and it was finally over. Before anyone could stop him, he fell over onto a pile of soft snow and was snoozing away. Jeremiah sighed and looked up at the sky.

"He learns how to shift into his monster self, and he faints after hearing we get a break.", he thought to himself, "Some things never change do they?"

As everyone made it back to their vehicles with Jeremiah carrying Dudley, Jack took out the paper which was a schematic for the disabling disks he used earlier.

"Stan sure knows his work.", he muttered to himself as he pocketed the paper yet again.


	62. Chapter 62

Dudley landed in the middle of the open field catching his breath. As his markings vanished and he reverted back to his original form, he brushed his shoulder and looked up.

"Did you have to get me up at three in the morning for this kind of training?"

Jeremiah was descending and reverting also while looking pretty concerned.

"You need to work on your new forms abilities."

As Jeremiah landed and was clearly finished reverting, Dudley couldn't help but wonder something.

"Hey Jer, how come your monster form's markings aren't the same as mine?"

"I've mastered mine.", Jeremiah answered, "How did it feel that time?"

Dudley remembered back when he had changed into his monster self.

"It felt like I was indestructible. Like I could do anything."

"And that's where it becomes addictive.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley looked vexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Your new form is stronger than your normal one yes, but you must not rely on it more often than you should.", Jeremiah answered, "It was tame for now, but who knows when that will end?"

That got Dudley's attention. He did feel like he was being hypnotized into remaining the strong, fierce beast and let the whole world know it, but it wasn't him. Jeremiah saw the confusion on his face and nodded.

"I know this is hard to understand, but if we are going to defeat Zero, you need to know how to balance your forms and use them when you need to."

Dudley couldn't help but smile. And then the clock tower in the distance rang out signaling six times and the sun beginning to rise. Jeremiah saw it too and even in the early morning chill, his thick wolf fur helped ward it off.

"We should probably head back now.", Dudley stated.

"Just remember my advice.", Jeremiah said as they extended their wings, "You don't know when it might come in handy."

Now while everything seemed fine above, down below in Hades, it was not. The whole plane shook as Zero's infernal roars rang out and shaking everyone who heard it to the core. Inside the citadel which was erupting giant pillars of flames into the flashing clouds above, Zero was certainly having another temper tantrum. Galaril was outside in the hall, but clearly he was fed up with it and when he saw Charles and Dimitri, he could tell they were not pleased either.

"So how did it go?", he asked.

Charles spat a deadly shot of acidic saliva at him which he evaded. It hit a statue and it dissolved with the hissing of the acid doing it's job.

"We avoid getting pummeled by Dudley's new form and Zero fries our backsides for not taking the heat.", Dimitri fumed as he rubbed his scorched backside which was still smoking.

Galaril couldn't help but feel an opportunity here and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Aren't you two tired of taking orders from that overgrown hot head?", he asked, "What has he ever done besides sit back and let us take the heat?"

Charles and Dimitri looked his way with sneering.

"What are you up to?", Charles snarled.

Galaril looked innocent( if one would call it that).

"Just a little scheme to even the score."

Dimitri fired a plasma ray which he evaded and it blew up a vase.

"You're trying to overthrow the structure of our team.", Dimitri said harshly, "Whatever sneaky scheme you have going on, Zero will not tolerate. You know more than anyone what Zero could do if he chose."

Galaril didn't look convinced.

"Believe me, we're better off facing his punishments than his death sentences.", Dimitri stated.

As Dimitri and Charles went off to get treated, Galaril waited til they were out of earshot before he started to gripe.

"What do those overgrown drones refuse to see?", he muttered, "Zero almost kills them and still they follow. Well, we'll see who's right about the team's structure when I'm done."

By now, Zero's rage had calmed because the ground no longer shook and the skies just rumbled, but Galaril could tell Zero was still blowing.

"As powerful as your team is sir, everyone has a weak point.", Galaril chuckled darkly to himself, "And I intend to find each one and use it to my advantage over you."

Dudley and Jeremiah entered TUFF to see Kitty and Herbert come over.

"Would either of you explain the thunder claps this morning?"

Jeremiah stepped forward.

"Sorry, I was helping Dudley with his monster form."

"You're training woke up ten city blocks and they're all filing complaints to City Hall.", Herbert continued, "We need to find a way to nullify the sounds and shock waves or we'll have a major problem on our hands."

Kitty nodded.

"I agree Chief, but where can they train?"

Keswick came in with a hologram of Dorian hovering beside him.

"Um can we make a suggestion?", Keswick asked( he's wearing his collar)

The group turned as Dorian's hologram displayed a barrier covering an open field.

"Keswick and I have been working on improving the shield generators and then we put our heads together and came up with a special shield that absorbs sound and force.", Dorian stated, "We were hoping we could test it out sometime and we couldn't help but overhear you."

Herbert looked thoughtful.

"Would that work?"

"It's worth a shot.", Keswick said diplomatically.

Kitty turned to Dudley and Jeremiah.

"What do you two think?"

Dudley and Jeremiah both smiled. At that moment Iris came in with a giant box of doughnuts for the day and the group dropped everything and had their morning pastries. Dorian however didn't have one due to him being a hologram so Jeremiah warped him one using the special warp pad he and Iris often used to send things over great distances.

"How did you know custard filled are my favorite?", Dudley asked as he finished his.

Iris blushed.

"I have my sources.", she purred.

At that moment, the alarm went off.

"We have a situation!", Herbert yelled.

The screen showed downtown where something was trowing massive chunks of debris and heavy machinery all over and making a scene. Herbert turned to the two teams.

"You two, get out there and put an end to that mayhem! Also, bring me back a box of pink heart shaped cookies!"

Jeremiah and Iris looked confused.

"What's that for?", Jeremiah asked.

"I got ballet class later today and it's my turn to bring the cookies.", Herbert explained.

Downtown looked like a tornado hit it and while pedestrians fled screaming, Dudley and Kitty arrived with Jeremiah and Iris to see a bunch of muscular lizards and dogs trashing the joint. Sure they seemed normal, but both teams knew something was up. As the group closed in, the muscleheads attacked. As much as they were able to hit them down, Jeremiah and Iris both noticed something, as the enemies kept getting hit, their muscle mass got bigger. Dudley and Kitty noticed this too and now they were getting worried.

"Any ideas on how to beat these things?!", Dudley yelled as he avoided getting hit across the face.

Jeremiah didn't know at first, then he saw a fallen stand of chili peppers. Iris had seen it too cause as they got over, Jeremiah found a basket of ghost chili peppers.

"Think those goons can take the heat?", he asked Iris.

With new ammo, Jeremiah and Iris rejoined the fray. This time as the chili juice got squirted into the goons' eyes, they bellowed in agony, but became disoriented enough so Dudley and Kitty could use a deep freeze ray Keswick had developed to incapacitated them.

"Well, that went well.", Dudley said calmly.

Jeremiah frowned.

"Wait for it."

That was when the sound of melting ice was heard and the goons broke out with their flesh burning. They no longer got bigger muscles, but now they had flames on their flesh making it quite hot to be around them. And now the fight resumed except now with the constant threat of heat, the agents were feeling it.

"Now what?!", Dudley screamed.

Jeremiah was getting stumped. They've used physical hits, heat and cold, and he was feeling pretty miffed. Luckily, he didn't have to think because that was when their enemies fell to the ground appearing to be in extreme agony as they shifted back into their original forms before the fighting commenced and dropped out cold. Dudley and Kitty looked surprised.

"What happened?", Kitty asked.

"They just dropped.", Dudley said.

Jeremiah made a call.

"Doc, I need you and Keswick to analyze the bio-structure of one of these behemoths that have thrashed downtown."

The Gemini twins had seen the whole thing and after witnessing Zero's tantrum,they didn't want to get him mad anytime soon.

"Well, well.",Glacia stated firmly, "Zero's new experiments seem to have-"

"Technicalities.", Byron finished.

Since they were so like minded( and often thought the same thing), the Gemini had a habit of finishing the other's sentence whenever they had conversations.

"Dudley still tries following Jeremiah's-", Byron started.

"Advice.", Glacia finished, "But we know he really wants to give in again and show what he-"

"Can be.", Byron stated.

They both could see the look on Dudley's face even from the distance. The determination mixed with uncertainty confirmed their theory. As they turned to leave, Zero himself materialized before them.

"I take it our rebels got readings on our latest foot soldiers?"

The Gemini looked nervous. If Zero was expecting the test to be successful or was he expecting failure? It was almost impossible to tell at times.

"Our rebels prevailed.",the Gemini informed taking an awful chance.

Zero smiled.

"Perfect. Keep an eye on them."

The Gemini still looked nervous and Zero looked concerned.

"Well, what is it?"

The Gemini both gulped hard.

"Our rebels grow stronger sir.", they answered in unification.

"As am I.", Zero answered, "But why tear them down now, when their pride can do it for them?"

The Gemini raised an eyebrow each and Zero continued.

"Ever hear the saying: pride goes before the fall?"

The Gemini smiled cause they were catching on and Zero knew it.

"The fated encounter will soon be at hand.", Zero stated, "I've been looking forward to it."

The Gemini grew bold.

"And OMEGA?"

"Will be stronger also.", Zero stated, "This test confirmed it. Just wait til our rebels see us now."

Cackling like a trio of wicked demons, Zero and the Gemini opened another gate to Hades and slipped through. What they had in mind was certainly not good.

At the end of the day, Dudley and Jeremiah were out testing the new training field Keswick and Dorian designed and the other agents showed up also to see if it would work. It took place in a wide open area so Dudley and Jeremiah could have a vast area to work on maneuvers, target practice and other stuff without causing too much of a ruckus. Jack was seated with Herbert,Kitty and Keswick with Dark Wolf sitting alongside them with Iris and Dorian. In the center of the field, Dudley and Jeremiah were standing.

"Raising barrier.", Keswick informed.

Dorian took notes as Keswick pulled out a remote and pressed the button. The shield came up encasing the whole field Jeremaih and Dudley occupied. As it finished closing, Jeremiah and Dudley began practicing. Even though this was going on, Jack still had a talk with Herbert and Dark Wolf.

"You think this is wise making Jack your replacement?", Dark Wolf asked.

Herbert smiled.

"Jack's been behind enemy lines too often and he's beginning to have a questionable reputation in that area.", Herbert stated, "We got other TRIPLE agents in the field besides him and I'm sure they'll do fine."

Jack smiled.

"I'll do what I can, although I wouldn't mind going back to my old post after a bit."

Herbert nodded.

"We understand Jack."

Dorian checked his notes.

"Okay, soundproofing seems effective and force absorption still standing."

Dudley and Jeremiah had shifted into their monster forms and were duking it out, but no sound was heard and even though the barrier shook violently, nothing else did. After a bit, Dudley and Jeremiah reverted and Keswick brought the barrier down. Kitty however looked unsure and Dudley saw this as he and Jeremiah came over.

"You okay?", he asked her.

"Dudley, are you sure you're safe with this new form?", she asked, "Last time you used it, you caused a lot of devastation."

Dudley remembered that all too well. It was shortly after Kitty was named the new chief of TUFF and he was having a questionable relationship with everyone since his dad showed up. Even though it was Zero in disguise, Dudley didn't know at the time and he gave into Zero's temptations for the opportunity to get what he couldn't. Sadly, he found out Zero was merely using him for his own agenda and forced Dudley's monster form out to enforce his conquest. Dudley got out of his deal in the end, but the memory of the whole experience remained. Jeremiah could see Dudley was looking pretty low, so he stepped in.

"Kitty, he didn't know what he had then. With proper guidance, he'll get his new form under control and know how to manage."

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"And if he goes rouge again?"

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"Then I'll step in and ensure he learns his lesson."

As Dudley came home, Peg was making steak and normally Dudley was already at the table, but now he looked pretty low.

"Dudley, what's wrong?", she asked as she set his plate on the table next to her's.

"Everyone's concerned that I'll be consumed by my new form again.", Dudley said, "I know I was under Zero's sway, but part of me wanted to keep it."

Peg put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Dudley, your father may not have intended you to do that, but I'm sure he would've wanted you to learn your lesson about it."

"You mean it?", Dudley asked lightening up a bit as he sat at the dinner table.

Peg smiled.

"I know he would."

"Hey Mom, what was dad really like?", Dudley asked.

Peg put his plate in front of where he was.

"Your dad was quite a man.", she said as Dudley started on his dinner, "Caring, hard working, a little too obsessed, but he had the best intentions and even when he got mutated himself, I could tell he was still the man I loved. Even when I questioned him using the serum and scorned him, he didn't yell or get aggressive with me. And then you came along. The way he smiled when he held you the first time, I could tell he was the happiest man alive."

Dudley stopped eating for a minute. Peg sure made Donnagon seem like a great dad.

"You ever miss him?", he asked.

"At times.", Peg answered,"But sometimes I feel like he's watching over us from Heaven."


	63. Chapter 63

Dudley got into his bed, but he felt a little uneasy. He had shifted into his monster form two times today and he had control, yet there was something deep inside him that wanted to get out. He didn't know how it would get out, but the thought scared him.

"Would I be consumed with my pride and cause devastation again?", he wondered.

As he lay down across his bed, he couldn't help but recall his deal with Zero.

"So Agent Puppy, do we have a deal?"

Those words echoed in his mind and Dudley was recalling that moment. As he began to question, Zero's words filled his mind as well as the memory.

"You'll have your voice, your handsome face, and don't underestimate the opportunity of showing off potential! Your fellow spies don't want to hear excuses. They think a dog who babbles is a bore. I have seen they much prefer that you were seen and never heard, and after all why do they even keep you for?"

Dudley recalled being in that large room with Zero and the Gemini standing nearby. The whole room became lit with light as Zero sang louder.

"Come on,you poor unfortunate soul! Go ahead, make your choice. I'm a very busy devil and I haven't got all night. Just decide now, and rejoice! You poor unfortunate soul."

This time the Gemini joined in.

"It's sad.", Glacia stated.

"But true.", Byron added.

By now Zero had came up to him with a glowing paper which had fancy lettering which Dudley knew was his contract, but at the time didn't know it.

"If you wish to earn rewards my friend, you need to play the game.", Zero stated as the Gemini each took a side of the contract and rolled it out for Dudley to see, "Read the print and take a breath and use your blood to sign your name."

A pen formed and floated near the contract and Dudley saw himself looking both wondering and unsure.

"The boss is on a roll.", Zero sang, "This poor unfortunate soul."

(Just for the record, I am using reference to the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from "The Little Mermaid" if that wasn't a dead give away. I do not claim anything.)

As Zero sang the last part, Dudley saw himself grab the pen and flinch a little as the bar on the pen's side turned red. Then Dudley saw himself sign it in one swift movement. Dudley willed himself back to reality and he was sweating bullets( hey, it scared him to relive that moment).

"That was one of the worst days I'll ever remember.", he muttered to himself.

The door of his bedroom opened and Peg walked in wearing a bathrobe and slippers.

"Dudley, you okay?"

Dudley sat up.

"Yeah Mom, just reliving a bad memory."

Peg looked worried.

"Don't feel bad about what happened then.", she told him, "Focus on what you need to do now."

As she left, Dudley felt a little better cause he knew Peg had a point. Why should he feel bad about how Zero tricked him? That was then and this is now. Dudley laid himself down across his bed again.

"Zero may have deceived me, but if he didn't, I probably wouldn't have met ULTRA and met Jeremiah."

Outside in the cold night, Galaril had been sneaking around. Being a nightmare, he had the ability to feel another's fear. He felt Dudley's for a moment and he knew what it was about.

"So, Dudley doesn't know if he can handle his new form eh?", he pondered to himself, "I can see clear as day that he fears that he'll fall to his primal instincts to kill and destroy like last time. True I helped him disperse Zero's hold, but I don't like people taking my position away."

Galaril was Zero's right hand demon although many of Zero's forces had doubts that Galaril was as devoted as he claimed he was and with good reason too.

"As strong as you may think you are, I know something about your new form that will shake you to the core."

As Galaril prepared to leave, an explosion of fire came nearby and as the flames faded, Zero came into view.

"Having a little sneak are we?", Zero asked.

Galaril quickly put on an innocent face.

"I'm just keeping an eye on our enemy."

Zero frowned.

"You mean you can plot against me again."

That took Galaril by surprise, but he didn't show it.

"Dudley remembered when you and him made his deal."

Zero fired a bolt of chaotic energy at Galaril which he evaded and it blew up a trash can nearby.

"The one you helped him get out of?", Zero asked with his expression darkening further.

Galaril nodded, but said nothing. Zero didn't change his expression as he continued.

"And you thought I didn't know this, why?"

Galaril tried very hard not to look guilty, but the old hell hound was clearly not buying it.

"If you think you can get Dudley to use his monster form on me on your own behalf, you're going to spend the next century being burned alive inside and out to an inch from death and regenerate only to experience the whole thing again. I got my eye on you Galaril, and if you try to overthrow me again, consider yourself dead."

Zero teleported away in another burst of flames leaving Galaril shaken, but not very. He waited a moment to ensure Zero had gone before smiling.

"You may think you do, but even you have to look away sometime Zero, and when you do, I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

Galaril faded away into the shadows chuckling to himself. Luckily nobody was out at this hour so his disappearing didn't draw attention.

As Dudley got up the following morning, he felt something in the air. It was only a moment, but he shook it off.

"Morning chill must be getting to me.", he thought.

As he got down, Peg had prepared his breakfast to eat on the way to work.

"Stay safe.", Peg stated after she kissed him good-bye.

Dudley smiled.

"Will do Mom."

He got into the Tuffmobile Kitty had driven over and she looked ready to go.

"What do you think Jack will set us up with?", Dudley asked as they drove through the streets.

Kitty shrugged.

"Beats me. We'll know when we get there."

They pulled up into TUFF's parking lot and went inside to see Keswick with his clipboard going over the inventory as usual and everyone else getting their job started.

"Where's Jeremiah and Iris?", Dudley asked as he and Kitty walked through the room.

"Probably went back to ULTRA HQ.", Kitty said, "They are from there after all."

Dudley looked disappointed.

"Darn, I was really looking forward to facing Jeremiah in my monster form again."

Kitty looked concerned.

"I thought Jeremiah told you not to get too attached to it."

Dudley looked her way.

"He didn't say that."

"You know what he ment.", Kitty said, "That new form of yours is dangerous. As much as you may think you're able to control it, something tells me that it wasn't trying to fight back."

Dudley looked perplexed.

"Meaning what? Like it's waiting for the moment?"

Kitty's expression didn't falter.

"I'm saying be careful what you do with it."

Kitty went off to her desk, but Dudley went to get some water. He was feeling a little peeved.

"Why does everyone think I can't control my other self?", he wondered, "I've already proven I can three times so far, so why are they still insistent on me being cautious?"

Dorian looked over the data on his sheets as his tentacles scanned the digital samples he took from the enemies Jeremiah and Iris had battled the other day. Luckily he was in his lab so he could get his testing done much faster than when he was in the field( which he often wasn't). Jeremiah and Iris had come by to visit.

"Well Doc, what do you make of it?", Jeremiah asked.

Dorian's full name was Dr. Dorian Kaiser ESP, but most people called him Doc for short.

"This is beyond creepy.", Dorian stated as he looked over the data.

"How creepy we talking here?", Iris asked.

"The structure of the tissue in the muscle mass seems to be encoded with elemental properties.", Dorian informed, "When the muscle mass reaches peak performance, the element it's infused with becomes active."

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"You think this is Shawn's doing?"

"Increased muscles and enraged subjects? Who else?", Dorian confirmed, "I think we need to track down Shawn and get some answers."

Jeremiah nodded and he and Iris headed out of the lab.

"Keep us posted in case you find a way to disable the effects.", Jeremiah called over his shoulder.

"Will do.", Dorian saluted before the doors closed behind Jeremiah and Iris.

Out in the hall, Jeremiah and Iris headed for the landing pad where they would take off.

"Any idea where Shawn would be?", Iris asked.

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"Shawn has a specific radiation reading we can track.", he stated, "I doubt he'll be able to hide for long."

Just as they entered the main lounge, the door on the other side opened and Dudley and Kitty came in. Luckily neither team was running so they met up in a friendly way.

"What brings you two here?", Jeremiah asked.

Kitty sighed.

"Dudley wanted to visit since you two came back here. He wouldn't stop begging me to bring him."

Jeremiah looked at Dudley with a raised eyebrow.

"What?", Dudley asked.

"Is there ever a day when you can just be normal?", Jeremiah asked.

"You have no idea what you're asking.", Kitty said, "He does stuff like this every day so to him, that is being normal."

Dudley was fidgeting with his waistline of his pants and looked concerned.

"Why are these pants so tight?"

Jeremiah checked the size tag on the inner lining which was a little hard to do, but he managed.

"I think you're wearing pants that are not your size.", he said firmly.

Jeremiah led Dudley to a dressing room which luckily was nearby and after a brief moment, Dudley walked out with him looking much comfortable.

"Feel better?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley nodded.

"I do thanks."

Byron and Glacia came up the beach keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious.

"I really hope that this new scheme-", Byron started.

"Succeeds.", Glacia finished.

As they got near a beach house, they could feel the presence of someone they worked with. The door opened a crack to reveal an eye poking out.

"Password?"

"Devil til death.", the Gemini twins said in unification.

The door closed followed by a lock turning. Then the door opened again to reveal a polar bear dressed in similar fashion as the Gemini.

"Good to see you Gemini.", he said gruffly as they walked in.

Inside others in the same gear were throwing darts, sharpening edges, or simply planning out their next heist in secret. The Gemini tried not to make eye contact as they made their way up to the stairway where two vultures stood guard.

"State your business."the one on the left said firmly.

The Gemini just stood there looking both annoyed and impatient.

"We need to see someone.", they said in unification.

"VIP is reserved for exalted hunters only.", the vulture on the right informed.

"Our client knows us.", the Gemini insisted.

Both vultures looked cross.

"We hear you're not as good as you used to.", the left vulture said, "You know what happens to someone in our ranks who doesn't live up to code."

The Gemini didn't flinch.

"By our recollection, you need to kill ten rank-A officers of the law to regain your status.", the right vulture stated, "Until you do, consider yourselves banned from this visit."

The Gemini's expressions darkened.

"Very well, challenge accepted."

They turned to leave, and then the next second, both vultures had razor blades up against their throats.

"Care to reconsider?", they asked.

Both vultures looked satisfied.

"Go ahead. He's in the back.", they said as they parted.

The Gemini re-sheathed their blades/

"Thank you gentlemen.", they said as they passed.

The stairs led to a black wooden door that had a plaque labeled: No Heads, No Blood, No Business. The Gemini knocked twice.

"Enter.", came a voice on the other end.

The Gemini pulled open the door just in time to catch two sharp serrated knives that had been hurled their way.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch."

The inside of this room was like a pirate captain's quarters. Fancy leather furniture was around a fireplace with no fire, curtains covered the windows, with a set of large drawers, a desk, and several chests full of who knows what. At the desk shrouded by the shadows was another hunter. They couldn't tell what he was, but his tone of voice made up for it.

"So what brings the infamous duo to my abode?", he asked.

His voice was shallow and threatening at the same time. The Gemini twins walked over and set the knives thrown at them on a mantle above the fireplace.

"We have a problem.", they said.

The hunter at the desk's eyes narrowed.

"Dudley Puppy has discovered his monster form has he?", he guessed.

The Gemini nodded.

"Zero isn't pleased about it.", Glacia stated, "He wants him out-"

"Of the way.", Byron finished.

The hunter reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a vial of blood red liquid. They didn't see it, but the Gemini could tell he was smiling devilishly.

"Present your blades."

The Gemini came up to the desk and each laid a sharp knife on it. Black leather gloves reached out of the shadows and unscrewed a secret slot in each blade. They then opened the vial and tipped half the liquid into one blade and poured the rest into the other. Then after sealing the blades again, the Gemini took them back.

"A simple cut and that's all you need.", the hunter purred, "Course you know my fee."

Byron took a bag of something and placed it on the desk.

"Freshly killed this morning of the coast of-"

"Indonesia.", Glacia finished.

The hunter took the bag and felt it. Then he sniffed it.

"And the other?"

Glacia pulled out another bag and set it on the desk. After touching this one, the door on the other end opened on it's own.

"You have what you came for.", the hunter informed, "Pleasure doing business."

The Gemini smiled back.

"Fear not, we won't fail.", they said in unification.

With that, the Gemini left.


	64. Chapter 64

Jeremiah looked over the crime scene as Dudley sniffed around. Kitty and Iris were doing some forensics( they learned it back in their school days).

"Same as the other five.", Kitty said.

Iris nodded.

"They removed the body shortly before we came."

Dudley looked their way cause he was nearby.

"Our suspect?", he asked.

"No, the authorities.", Iris stated, "They took crime scene photos which will be at the station."

Jeremiah came over looking deep in thought.

"What do you make of this?", Dudley asked him.

"Zero's goons are up to something.", Jeremiah stated, "First they send some elemental infused brutes at us, now a string of murders. Got anything from sniffing around?"

"All I got was a faint whiff of something, my nostrils went dull for a second and then they came back on.", Dudley informed.

Kitty began to get a little unsure.

"You think Dorian and Keswick can reverse that elemental infusion?"

"I don't know.", Jeremiah said, "But for now, I think we need to get over to the forensics labs down at the Petropolis police station, and see if we can find anything."

Nobody could disagree with that detail. As they got into their vehicles( Jeremiah and Iris on his cycle and Dudley and Kitty in the Tuffmobile), Dudley saw Kitty's expression.

"You worried?"

"Am I worried?", Kitty answered, "First we find out you can shift into a monster, then we have enemies with elements infused into them, and now a murder spree. Of course I'm worried."

She saw this was scaring Dudley a bit, so she calmed down.

"Sorry. This is all just happening so fast."

Jeremiah pulled up beside the car before they started off.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, and whoever is behind all this will be brought to justice."

As the two teams sped off, Snaptrap stuck his head out of a dumpster he, Ollie, and Larry had hidden inside. Snaptrap made a call on his communicator. Snaptrap had the ability to cause anything he touched to rot and decay, but since he was wearing gloves, he was safe to hold things.

"The agents are on the case.", he said.

"Excellent.", the voice on the other end said, "Report back immediately."

The other end hung up and Ollie took out a portal crystal which opened a portal that all three stepped through. They then found themselves in the Hades wilds where Birdbrain and Chameleon were already waiting.

"Did you kill the target?", Birdbrain asked.

Snaptrap smiled.

"They didn't know what hit them."

"I'm just happy you got to decay their remains in time before the authorities showed up.", Chameleon put in, "Quick thinking on your part."

Larry and Ollie went off leaving Snaptrap with the latter. At that moment, Zero appeared before them.

"I'd say things are going along smoothly."

"So what's the big idea this time?", Chameleon asked.

Zero hurled a chaotic bolt at him which fried the rock he was sitting on and making him hit the ground hard.

"The Gemini are insuring that the final piece gets into place.", he answered, "In the meantime, you three have a special assignment."

Snaptrap, Chameleon and Birdbrain leaned forward to see what Zero had in mind, but instead, Zero handed out three folders with sets of instructions in each one to them.

"Don't disappoint me.", Zero warned.

Without one more word, Zero teleported away in a flash of flames.

Dudley and Kitty waited outside the forensics room while Jeremiah and Iris studied the bodies brought there. Luckily there was a television nearby and Dudley got distracted. It showed a cartoon for a while, but Kitty was deep in thought.

"Who would want to commit murder like this?", she wondered, "Five murders at different areas, but all within a ten day span."

At that moment, the cartoon Dudley was watching came to commercial and what came on next was what grabbed Dudley and Kitty's attention. It showed people in assassin gear assaulting pedestrians as the announcer made his speech.

"This week, it's the Hunter Trial Competition! Are you deadly, stealthy, or just plain BAD?! Then you, I mean YOU have a chance for the ultimate hunting tryouts PERIOD! Don't miss the greatest hunting experience ever displayed on PAY-PER VIEW! Tune in Saturday to see the greatest killers go for the most highest honor EVER!"

As it showed hunters in environments, Kitty grew suspicious.

"Who puts killing on the air?"

Dudley wasn't listening, he had already gotten excited.

"Man, I can't wait for Saturday!"

Jeremiah and Iris came back from the other room and noticed the commercial and both gave dark looks. Kitty noticed.

"You know this Trials?", she asked.

"All too well.", Jeremiah stated, "Zero put me in that ring for seven years straight to toughen me out or slaughter me for the whole underworld to see."

Kitty got worried.

"People die in that competition?"

Iris nodded.

"Promise of fame and glory and all put on the line for survival and entertainment. The Shadow Stalkers really took the title the last five years."

Dudley looked their way.

"Shadow Stalkers?", he asked,"Are they like the latest team at the top."

"Unfortunately they are.", Jeremiah said, "And the Gemini's fellow hunters."

At that moment the roof blew up and thick smoke filled the room. Jeremiah and Iris grabbed Dudley and Kitty and ran for the door leading outside. However outside another smoke wave hit them and they all hit the ground out cold.

Bright lights lit up the whole arena floor as the middle platform rose from the depths below. Criminals, weirdos, and monsters had all gathered in the stands to watch the latest show. The arena was about three times wider than a football field and just as long. In a special viewing area, the members of OMEGA(excluding the Gemini)had gathered an taken their seats with Zero at the center and microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, criminals of all ages, it's the moment you've been waiting for!"

The crowds went wild as they saw Dudley, Jeremiah, Kitty, and Iris come to and see they were in the center of the field bound by heavy chains, no weapons, and Zero's image appeared above them.

"Now, we will see Monsters 01 and 02 a.k.a. Dudley Puppy and Jeremiah Jackal and their fellow operatives match their skills with the most foul and treacherous killers in the underworld!"

Several large holes appeared in the ground and something stirred in each one. Dudley got worried.

"We're the event?!", he screamed in shock.

Zero's image wave a hand and the once flat field shifted into a dense jungle.

"Every five minutes, the environments will shift. This week, we begin in the Jungle Zone!"

The crowds gave another applause as Jeremiah and Iris got close to each other and Dudley and Kitty followed.

"They took our weapons.", Kitty said( she had just noticed).

"I know.", Jeremiah said, "All part of their game."

"As we're aware, the prey will have to survive by killing off the hunters or the hunters win by killing the prey!", Zero continued, "On the mark!"

The crowds joined in the countdown.

"Five...four...three...two...one...begin the hunt!"

The chains binding the four agents clicked and unlatched themselves as the platform disappeared leaving solid ground. As a band of large razor knives came for them, the four agents ran off as Zero observed from his seat and his image faded.

"Now we watch the bloody fighting.", Zero purred as he settled into his seat which was above the other members.

The other OMEGA members had popcorn, soda, and cotton candy. They were really big fans of this event and had come prepared. Galaril however looked at Zero with a sly smile.

"You think this will show Dudley's true nature?"

Zero frowned.

"You want to join them?", he countered.

Galaril hushed up looking insulted and slumped back into his chair. Darla looked hopeful.

"Oh, I hope my cousin gets killed in the next ten minutes."

Shawn looked her way.

"I bet you her partner dies first."

Darla looked his way.

"How much?"

Since they split off in four different directions, their actions and positions were televised across the monitors so the crowds(and everyone on the Earth realm) could check out the action. Jeremiah being a pro at such matters was already calculating his strategy when he got jumped by a couple of hunters. Luckily on his part he anticipated their sneak attack and countered without much effort.

"Is this all you can throw at me?!", Jeremiah yelled clearly trying to get Zero to hear him.

At that moment, a thick vine covered with thick thorns lashed out and tried to trip him. Jeremiah landed using his hands and launched himself airborne where other vines tried to trap him, but with his razor nails, he cut through with ease. An alarm rang and the jungle vanished and a scorching hot desert took it's place.

"Two hunters down, and two prey injured.", Zero called out, "And now it's the Desert Zone!"

Without the thick trees, Jeremiah was able to look around and see Kitty injured and Dudley carrying her. Iris was clearly fine, but she looked at Dudley with concern.

"Guess he's the other injured.", Jeremiah guessed.

Then the ground rumbled and giant worms with wide mouths with rows of dagger like teeth screeched and attacked. Dudley clearly was feeling stressed, but Kitty got worried.

"Don't shift.", she said.

"I'm trying not to.", Dudley responded.

Jeremiah and Iris saw they had to keep the worms at bay, but then a couple hunters came up from the ground and attacked to keep them away while Dudley had to hold off the worms and set Kitty down. Kitty bound her leg wound with a cloth she tore from her suit, but then a worm almost got her. Luckily for her, she dodged just in time. Jeremiah and Iris had finally taken down the hunters and were now focused on the worms, until the alarm rang again and the desert turned into ice. The worms once pale tan turned blue and it only ment more trouble. Jeremiah and Iris fought the worms while Kitty huddled trying to ward off the freezing winds and snow, but couldn't. Dudley had clearly taken enough.

"That's it!", he screamed.

Before anyone could stop him, Dudley shifted into his monster form and Zero smiled.

"So the fool takes the bait."

With his new strength, Dudley tore through the worms like nothing and just in time for the landscape to change again into a flat plain. Dudley landed and faced Zero in the stands.

"Are you finished?"

Zero just spoke into his microphone.

"With four hunters down and one becoming a monster himself, it's time for the final event!"

The crowd went wild as a hole opened up before the group. The Gemini came out with battle gear on and looking ready to go. Zero snapped his fingers and Kitty and Iris were encased in large bubbles and lifted high above the fray.

"This is it ladies and gents!", Zero announced, "Two monsters, two hunters. Winner take all!"

The crowd cheered again as Jeremiah studied the Gemini's gear. It looked like ordinary gear, but Jeremiah's experiences in training in Hades taught him not to judge right away on appearance alone. Dudley however didn't wait. He had tasted blood and he wanted more.

"Dudley, wait!", Jeremiah called out, but he spoke too late.

Dudley flew towards the Gemini, and Glacia sliced his side as she and Byron lept out of the way. Dudley slid to a stop and fell over in pain.

"What is this pain?!", he yelled.

Jeremiah frowned and the Gemini looked his way.

"Care to change too?", they asked in unification.

Jeremiah advanced, but unlike Dudley, he intercepted their attempts to slice him too. Dudley tried to stand, but then his body became flooded in pain and he fell to the ground once more. Kitty and Iris couldn't be heard by them, but they could hear each other.

"What's wrong with Dudley?", Kitty asked.

"Poisoned weaponry.", Iris stated, "A dirty trick used by cowards and tricksters who don't fight fair. I'm afraid Dudley has little time to live."

Kitty's face went white.

"You mean he'll die?"

"If Jeremiah doesn't finish this, yes.", Iris said solemnly.

Back on the ground, Jeremiah held his own, but the Gemini knew something and he knew it. Byron held out a vial of clear liquid.

"Defeat us in three minutes-"

"He'll live.", Glacia finished.

Byron tossed the vial into the air, and they attacked. Jeremiah noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the blades the Gemini were using was dripping a tiny drop of red liquid clearly telling him that the blades were poisoned, but he got an idea. As the Gemini continued their assault, Jeremiah managed to cut both of them with their own blades. As they collapsed, Jeremiah caught the vial they tossed up and hurried to Dudley's side. As he administered the antidote, Zero's image appeared above them.

"And the prey lives another day!"

The crowd cheered( not because Jeremiah won, but because of the entertainment they got) as Zero's image looked Jeremiah's way.

"You won for now, but soon you will fall. Now that Dudley's monster side has had a taste of blood, we'll see who's tame and who's violent."

Zero snapped his fingers and Jeremiah, Dudley, Kitty, and Iris were warped away.

In TUFF's infirmary, Dudley was on a hospital bed while Kitty, Iris, Jeremiah, and Jack stood around.

"Is he gonna be alright?", Kitty asked.

"Well I got the antidote into him with three seconds on the clock.", Jeremiah said, "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

The heart meter on the side of the bed was almost flat, but then it got into a steady tone and Dudley gave a groan.

"Well, he made it.", Jack concluded.

"Aren't you supposed to be training to be the new chief of TUFF?", Iris asked him.

Jack looked concerned.

"Even the chief of an organization deserves to see if one of their top agents live through a life threatening crisis sometime."

While Dudley was still unable to move, he was still able to think.

"Come on you poor unfortunate soul.", Zero's words repeated in his mind.

Dudley woke with a start looking pretty scared.

"Oh look he's awake.", Jeremiah said as if it was no surprise.

Kitty looked at Dudley's expression and looked concerned.

"You okay?", she asked.

Dudley shook his head.

"I was just remembering the time when I made that pact with Zero. And when I shifted, I just wanted to kill the Gemini for hurting Kitty, and I couldn't stop myself."

Jeremiah nodded.

"You experience your first blood lust."

Dudley looked more frightened.

"Blood lust?"

"Whenever someone like us is overcome with aggression or desperation, they lose their reason and only think about killing the cause of that pain.", Jeremiah explained, "When that happens, you don't care if you die as long as you destroy what lies before you."

Dudley recalled that time he went for the Gemini and Jeremiah could tell he was.

"Just be happy you survived this time. Now you know what can happen if you're not careful."

Dudley nodded.

"I'll get control of myself.", he promised.

That's when Dudley's stomach rumbled and he smiled embarrassed.

"Guess shifting into a monster and almost dying can make someone a little hungry."

And the whole group laughed out loud."


	65. Chapter 65

"I suppose you want us to thank you for-", Byron started.

"Restoring us?", Glacia guessed.

The Gemini were being treated at a medical facility in Hades where they were looked after by the shady hunter who had sold them the poison they used earlier. His dark cloak covered most of his form and his hood hid his face, but a pair of black leather gloves pulled the cloak apart to reveal hunting gear only a master hunter would possess. He put a black leather boot on the side of the pair and though it was hard to see since his hood made it hard to see his face, both weasels knew he was smiling.

"Just living up to my pay.", he answered, "Your boss paid me up front for the assurance of you two getting the antidote before the fight and getting it to you after."

At that moment, Galaril came in.

"Pleasure hiring you for this job.", Galaril said slyly as he walked over.

The hunter's mood darkened.

"I'm surprised your boss hasn't hired us to finish you off yet."

Galaril kept his negotiating persona going.

"Let's not jump to ideas here. I'm sure you'll be hired very soon."

The hunter lept up and had a razor blade against Galaril's neck.

"Never take me for grant.", he said firmly, "My guild and I won't hesitate to turn on you should we find someone who offers more."

Galaril raised an eyebrow.

"Like who? Nobody on Earth is wealthier than Zero."

The hunter took his blade back, but his mood lingered.

"Your friends should lie down for a couple hours so that the poison is neutralized.", he informed, "Drink plenty of fluids as well."

With that, he pulled a portal crystal and set it on the ground. Once the portal opened, he stepped through it and it closed as soon as he did.

"He's quite the mercenary is he not?", Galaril asked.

The Gemini both frowned.

"Do not let your pride cloud your judgment.", they warned.

Galaril turned to leave and the Gemini leaned back and tried to get some rest. Once out of earshot, Galaril's expression darkened.

Above the ground, Dudley was in his hospital bed and Kitty was visiting.

"When will I be able to leave?", he asked.

"Dorian says you'll be able to in a few hours.", Kitty told him.

It was late and Kitty had to get home so she had to go get her stuff before the staff left for the night. As Kitty left, Dudley got worried.

"What if I get assaulted?", he wondered.

He was feeling a little assured nobody was gone yet, but he still remembered his pact with Zero and now the memory of his blood lust was haunting him.

"Did Jeremiah have to go through this?", he thought out loud clutching the blanket that was up to his chest.

At that moment, Peg walked in in a nurse outfit and hat carrying a tray that had a number of medical supplies which instantly made Dudley nervous.

"Mom, what are you doing here?", he asked.

"I volunteered to work as a nurse and after I found out you were here, I thought I'd give you your medical check-up.", she said pleasantly.

Dudley looked ready to faint.

"Mom, I took my check-up last week."

Peg frowned.

"You played dead til the nurse left.", she said, "If I don't give you this, you're getting fired."

Dudley tried calming himself.

"Let's just get this-"

Then he stopped speaking and jerked and flopped over not moving. Peg rolled her eyes and dumped a glass of water over her son's head which woke him up.

"We'll start with your booster shot.", she said taking a bottle and a needle.

Dudley started sweating( hey he didn't like medical check-ups okay?) and Peg came forward with a needle full of medicine. Dudley rolled his sleeve up, but Peg didn't move.

"This isn't for your arm.", she said.

"Then where does it-", Dudley started but paused when Peg pointed the needle down and he now knew where and he looked ready to faint again, "Oh geez."

I'll spare the details of what happened during the check-up( believe me it's not pretty), but after it all went down, Peg checked off the last box.

"Well, everything's okay baby."

She turned to see Dudley had bolted from his bed and had clearly ran for his desk and she shook her head.

"He never did like his doctor's appointments.", she said to herself as she left the room.

As she looked around she came across Jeremiah who was walking along.

"So did Dudley get his check-up yet?", Jeremiah asked.

Peg nodded.

"He's fine, but he ran off before I gave him his results."

Jeremiah got out a dog bowl and Peg got out a can marked "Fresh Grilled Steak in a Can" and used a can opener to open the lid. She turned it upside down and after a couple taps, a grilled steak fresh off the grill landed in the dog dish and Dudley appeared out of nowhere and started scarfing it down. Peg handed Jeremiah the results.

"Make sure he gets them before he leaves tonight.", she said as she headed back to the medical wing.

Dudley by now had finished his steak and after wiping the grease off his mouth, he noticed the results in Jeremiah's hand, but ignored them as Jeremiah filed it into his employee mailbox. Dudley looked at Jeremiah and wondered what it was like for Jeremiah to go through what he did. Jeremiah must have guessed he was thinking that cause he gave Dudley a knowing look.

"Still thinking of your little blood lust?", he asked.

Dudley nodded.

"I felt like I wasn't being myself."

"Your monster side is primitive, wild, and wants to kill all that lies before it.", Jeremiah stated, "The more it fights, the more it wants to try and kill. That's where it gets hard to control."

Dudley shuddered.

"So I could turn into this beast of devastation?"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"You want to?"

Dudley shook his head fast. Jeremiah looked satisfied.

"Don't let it get to you.", he said calmly, "Just remember what it can do if you're not careful."

Dudley looked wondering again.

"Hey Jeremiah, how come my markings are silver and you have gold ones?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"All in good time.", he answered.

Dudley looked disappointed.

"Why can't I learn right away?"

"I don't think that's your style.", Jeremiah answered, "Besides, you can't force nature to run the way you want it to."

Jeremiah could see he had stumped Dudley so he put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll earn your markings, but that won't happen right away. Some things you have to find out for yourself."

Dudley looked hopeful.

"Promise me that if I do go into a blood lust, you'll do what it takes to stop me?"

Jeremiah's smile didn't flinch.

"Don't worry about that. The way I see it, my monster side would beat yours to a stand still until you shift back and by then, you'll be worn out while I would still be able to go."

Jeremiah's word certainly got Dudley thinking. Jeremiah had gone from TUFF and he was getting his stuff before leaving. Most of the other agents had gone home already and the lights were still on, but Dudley was still in thought.

"Your monster side is primitive, wild, and wants to kill all that lies before it."

As Dudley left, he switched off the lights. He was given this responsibility sometime ago since he felt like he wasn't appreciated enough( okay he felt like the low man on the TUFF totem pole that time(this was during the 'Mud with Power' episode), but still). He couldn't help but feel uneasy. Jeremiah sure made his monster side sound pretty scary and then he remembered another time. It was shortly after his pact with Zero and the time he burned Quacky the Duck and the Sharing Moose to death. Just the mere sight of it in his mind was enough to scare him. Then he recalled the delight he felt at seeing someone who manipulated and almost murder him finally get what he thought was coming to them, but it wasn't him at all. It was Zero murdering people through him, but he couldn't help but feel responsible for what he did.

"Dudley?"

Dudley snapped out of his daze and noticed Kitty standing outside TUFF and was now walking beside him.

"You okay?", she asked him.

Dudley sighed.

"Just remembering something I regret."

Kitty looked confused so Dudley beat her to the punch( if you get my drift).

"It was when I killed Quacky and the Sharing Moose. As much as I felt delight in watching them die, deep down inside, I was terrified of what I did."

Kitty felt for him.

"Zero made you kill those people.", she said calmly, "And you were not being you."

Since they were walking, Kitty and Dudley decided they would just walk home this time since they could call the Tuffmobile with their keys anyway. It was a little cold, but luckily they were dressed for the weather.

"I know.", Dudley answered, "But even so, their blood is on my hands. I wouldn't forgive myself if that side of me killed you."

That took Kitty by surprise.

"Really?", she asked.

Dudley nodded.

"We've been through so much since that day we met."

Kitty remembered it like it was just the other day(then again how could she forget it either?). Snaptrap had stolen a relic called the Kruger Rat idol and Kitty had tried to catch him, but then Dudley showed up out of the blue and even though he beat up Snaptrap's henchmen, he was only fetching a chew toy. Still, Herbert had him assigned to her and she was hesitant at first, but over time, she grew to like him. Then Zero came along and everything changed. Still ,they felt like they belonged with each other and in the end, they won Petropolis back. By now they were passing the Petropolis Museum and they paused.

"Remember when we were sent to guard King Mutt's sarcophagus?", Dudley asked.

"And the time you buried his jeweled bone and thought his mummy put a curse on you for doing so?", Kitty added.

Dudley blushed.

"I had trouble with my impulses back then."

Kitty sighed.

"Tell me about it."

As they continued to walk, Dudley and Kitty had reached her place.

"Remember when the Chameleon faked you out here?", Dudley asked.

"Yeah. The first time I saw your puppy eyes.", Kitty said, "And this was also where you and TUFF tried throwing a surprise party for me."

"And you acted like it was an attack.", Dudley put in, "Still, I wanted that day to be special for you."

Kitty smiled.

"Yeah you did. Well, I'm gonna hit the hay."

She started up the stairs, but Dudley stepped forward.

"Kitty, I was wanting to ask you something."

Kitty paused and looked his way.

"Yeah?", she asked.

Dudley was lost for words. He had to say something, but what?

"Oh for crying out loud, just ask her will ya?", he thought to himself.

Kitty saw Dudley trying to say something and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

Dudley sighed.

"Kitty, I was wondering if you'd like to date me sometime."

Kitty raised her other eyebrow.

"So you're asking me on a date?"

Dudley looked her in the eye.

"Yeah.", he answered, "What do you say?"

Kitty smiled.

"I'm free on Saturday."

"Done.", Dudley answered, "I'll see you then?"

"You bet.", Kitty told him.

Kitty walked up the stairs and went inside. Dudley stayed til she was gone and started to walk home.

"Well, got a date on Saturday.", he told himself.

He looked above at the moon coming out of the clouds.

"Guess I'll take a flight and get my mind off things.", he said to himself.

Dudley extended his wings and as he took flight, the wind going through his fur helped him think.

"I don't know how I'll get my other self it's gold markings."

At that moment, something caught Dudley's nostrils: an aroma of brimstone! An explosion of fire came out in front of him and luckily he was able to stop before the flames touched him. As the fire lifted, Zero was there with his own wings of flame extended and with a satanic smile on his face.

Dudley looked surprised for a minute, but got over it.

"Having a nice flight are we?", Zero asked slyly.

"You almost killed me.", Dudley said sounding annoyed, "What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd drop by and say hello.", Zero answered.

Dudley didn't look convinced and Zero chuckled.

"I can tell you're still thinking about your first blood lust earlier today. I must say I'm impressed."

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"How much did you hear?"

"About Jeremiah telling you about your monster side?", Zero answered, "Every word. How about you let old Z here give you a hint about control hmm?"

Dudley backed off, but Zero moved in closer still smiling.

"I think I can manage.", Dudley said.

Zero's smile got bigger.

"We'll see. If you ever change your mind, I'll be listening.", he said giving Dudley a wink, "Toodles."

Another burst of flame happened and Zero vanished, but Dudley was still shaking. He got over his shock and flew off. Nearby on a rooftop, Zero waited til he was out of earshot before turning to Galaril who was standing nearby.

"I can tell Dudley's not falling for your little act."

Zero's expression darkened.

"Jeremiah may think he can keep Dudley under wraps, but once I get Dudley to taste blood again-"

"He'll use his new power against us.", Galaril stated.

Zero hurled a bolt of chaos energy which Galaril avoided and it fried a TV antenna.

"If I wanted an opinion or suggestion, I'll BURN IT OUT OF YOU!", Zero roared.

Galaril dusted his shoulder.

"Of course, oh evil one.", he grumbled.

Nobody seemed to notice( seriously, can nobody hear this going on since their oh I don't know, right BELOW THEM?!) so Zero opened a portal and Galaril and him went through.


	66. Chapter 66

The day was bright and clear, but winter's chill still hung in the air. Dudley looked outside his window and yawned. Having just gotten out of bed, he was still in his pajamas.

"Another day, another mission.", he thought to himself, "And there's that Saturday date with Kitty."

As he dressed himself for the day(which took a while since he was still not used to getting his pants on), he came down and Peg was making breakfast for him. She turned and noticed Dudley's concerned look.

"You okay?", she asked him.

Dudley sighed.

"I got a date Saturday."

Peg raised an eyebrow.

"A date with who?"

"Kitty.", Dudley answered.

Peg arranged the food on the table and Dudley packaged some of it to take to work. As he turned to leave, Peg took him aside.

"Dudley, I know something else is on your mind."

Dudley wanted to tell her it was nothing, but that would be lying and he knew it.

"Okay, it's not just my date with Kitty. As I was coming home last night, Zero met up with me."

Peg looked concerned.

"The hell hound that took over the world and turned you into a monster?", she guessed.

Dudley nodded.

"Yep, the very one. He said he'd give a clue on how to get the gold markings that-"

"Don't believe a word he says.", Peg stated cutting Dudley off, "If he's acting nice to you, it only means he's up to no good."

She could tell that shook Dudley up, so Peg tried looking sincere.

"All I'm saying is be careful.", she said, "If he deceived you before, he could do so again if you let him."

Dudley nodded again.

"Don't worry Mom, I got Jeremiah to help me out."

He kissed Peg good-bye, but as he left, Peg looked unsure.

"Jeremiah's not always going to be there for you.", she said although she was sure Dudley didn't hear her, "What will happen then?"

As Dudley got into TUFF, he couldn't help but feel something was up. As he got off the elevator, he found the whole room looking okay, but Jack came by with some notes and clearly he looked a little overwhelmed.

"Jack? Everything okay?", Dudley asked.

Jack paused for a minute and gave Dudley a friendly smile.

"Just getting the filing done."

He set the papers on the secretary's desk and turned to Dudley again.

"First we got element infused muscle heads, then we got you and Kitty being participants on television for an underworld survivor show, and we just got intel that the Valentine's Day is two weeks away."

Dudley looked around.

"Where is Kitty?", he asked.

"She's getting some supplies from the closet.", Jack said, "She told me it would help my organizing."

Kitty then came in carrying a printer, a headset, and a fax machine. She set them beside Jack's office and Herbert hopped over.

"Still organizing things are we?"

Kitty shrugged.

"I get stressed if things don't feel like they're in order.", she said.

Herbert frowned.

"According to the law Walker put out, you need to take at least forty eight hours of vacation every work week."

Kitty looked unsure.

"When was that established?"

"Just last week.", Herbert informed, "Today is Friday so tomorrow and the day after are the days you'll have off."

Dudley had overheard the conversation and had come over.

"Hey, can I have those days too?", he asked.

Herbert checked the schedule he had on his tiny clipboard.

"Well, don't be late on Monday and clock out on time Friday and you're good to go.", Herbert stated, "But if you miss one day, I'm gonna recommend Jack put your weekends on Monday and Tuesday. Got it?"

Dudley nodded.

"Perfectly."

As Dudley and Kitty took a drive around Petropolis in case there was trouble around, they paused to see Jeremiah and Iris standing near a storm drain. As they came over, Jeremiah and Iris had just finished inspecting it.

"Where have you two been these last two days?", Dudley asked as he and Kitty parked nearby.

"We were busy at ULTRA HQ.", Jeremiah informed, "Dorian analyzed that poison the Gemini used on you during the Hunter Trials."

Kitty looked concerned.

"What was it?"

"Concentrated infusion of arsenic and felfern.", Iris stated, "It had a kick of nightshade thrown in and is pretty potent among toxins."

"What's felfern?", Dudley asked.

"A plant from Hades.", Jeremiah said, "It looks like an ordinary fern, but it's black, red-lined leaves are often used to make deadly potions to kill targets."

"Who would put that in a weapon?", Kitty asked.

"If we had to guess, it would be the Shadow Stalkers.", Iris stated.

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, can you give us more information on these hunters?", she asked.

"You're asking about killers who can slit your throat in populated areas with security and get away with murder." Jeremiah said firmly, "The guild's dirty and never gets caught."

"You said the Gemini are hunters from that guild?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah's eyes narrowed.

"No, but they often get paired up with them once they get their payment."

"Payment?", Kitty asked.

"The Shadow Stalkers are not just assassins.", Iris said, "They're also underground mercenaries who don't normally go after pedestrians, but if the price is right, they go after anyone."

Dudley looked nervous.

"What do they even want?"

"What all mercenaries want.", Jeremiah said, "Their payment. Wealth, blood, or severed heads. Price varies based on what they're hired for."

"So whoever pays the bigger payment gets their services?", Kitty asked.

"Yep.", Jeremiah said, "They won't hesitate to turn if the payment of the other side is higher."

"That's just plain despicable.", Dudley said frowning.

"Yeah and that's why Zero likes it so much.", Iris put in.

And that was when a huge explosion went off nearby. It was only a few blocks away, but with all the screaming and pedestrians fleeing down the street, both teams knew something was going on. Dudley and Jeremiah took flight while Kitty and Iris jumped into the Tuffmobile. Following the destructive sounds, they found the source of it. Several brutes were flinging elemental energy all over and making quite a ruckus. Jeremiah tossed an elemental palm machine to Dudley as Dudley flew close.

"What's this for?", Dudley asked.

"Best way to fight elemental infusion.", Jeremiah stated as he strapped his own on.

As Jeremiah and Dudley flew in close, the brutes caught sight of them and turned their energy at their way. Kitty and Iris made sure every pedestrian got away okay as Dudley and Jeremiah sent elements flying all over. Flames blazed, water doused, earth rumbled, air swept, and electricity crackled until Dudley and Jeremiah finally toppled the enemy forces. Just as they settled down and took a breath, guess who decided to drop in? With a crash that shook the area, Shawn stood in all his muscular glory.

"Well, well.", he sneered, "Nice strategy with my experimental subjects."

"I had a feeling you had a hand in this.", Jeremiah sneered back, "Didn't want to face us after Dudley and I clobbered your behind?"

Shawn smiled menacingly.

"Oh you two aren't the only ones who have changed.", he cackled, "I have new powers too."

Shawn's flesh then glowed with earth covering his shoulders, flames erupting in his hands, water flowing across his feet, and lighting crackling from his eyes. Dudley looked unsure.

"Great, now Shawn has elemental power too?!"

Shawn whipped a hand in the air and a strong gust of wind nearly sent both Dudley and Jeremiah off their feet, but unfortunately Kitty and Iris weren't so fortunate. Luckily they landed on a pillow display nearby so they were safe for now. Shawn brushed both shoulders.

"Let's do this! I'll show you both what real power is!"

Jeremiah got into a battle stance.

"Bring it on you big ugly eyesore!"

And here is where things got chaotic fast. Jeremiah and Dudley held their own, but Shawn was no push over either. With Shawn's strength and now elemental mastery to deal with, this was quite a battle. As Dudley was about to use the earth element, Shawn sent a bolt of lightning which hit his element device and broke it's focusing system. Dudley was seeing red and he felt his killer instincts rise as he felt his other side just dying to get out and send this enemy to his grave. Jeremiah and Shawn saw this too.

"Well, are you going to shift and destroy me?", Shawn dared.

Jeremiah looked unsure. Kitty looked up and when she saw Dudley, she felt a sense of dread.

"We need to bail!", Iris stated.

Kitty didn't move cause this was her partner that was out there. And sure enough, Dudley shifted into his other form which licked a small cut on it's lip.

"So he's using a blood lust is he?", Shawn guessed.

And that was what Dudley gave him. Jeremiah shifted too and Shawn was now handling enemies that were not backing down no matter how hard he hit them with his fists and elements, they just seemed to enjoy it. Dudley had been hurled into a wall, but he came out of it smiling devilishly.

"Finally, a foe worthy of my talent!", he thought darkly.

Dudley charged and Jeremiah had gotten Shawn into a position where Dudley had hit him in the head so hard that he was unconscious, but then Dudley stood over him and looked ready to deliver a deadly attack. Before he did however, Kitty had come between him and Shawn.

"Dudley, it's over. You and Jeremiah won."

Dudley didn't seem to hear her. If he had to go through her, he would, but then he paused just before his fist met her chest. He certainly looked conflicted with himself.

"What's going on?", Kitty asked.

"Dudley's two sides are fighting for control.", Jeremiah stated, "One wants to stop and the other wishes to keep fighting. Let's see how long they struggle."

Dudley lumbered a short distance away, but yelled as if he was in pain. Then he shifted back into his normal form and collapsed. Jeremiah shifted back and turned to Shawn just as green flames covered him and warped him away.

Back at TUFF, Jack and Herbert saw Kitty carrying Dudley to the medical wing so they came over to see what was up.

"What happened to him?", Jack asked as he noticed Dudley's injuries.

"Shawn happened.", Kitty explained, "He had his goons attack and Dudley went into his monster form and-"

"Monster form?!", Herbert asked in shock, "He didn't kill anyone did he?"

Kitty looked concerned.

"He almost did. If I didn't intervene, he would've killed Shawn just for the pleasure. He almost lost himself to his lust and proved he was no better than Zero and OMEGA."

"What about Jeremiah and Iris?", Jack asked.

"We'll live to fight another day."

Jack and Herbert turned to see Jeremiah and Iris walk in. Compared to Jeremiah, Dudley had been through a lot more damage. Dudley stirred on his bed and as he awoke, he found he was in TUFF again.

"Did we get Shawn?", he asked.

Jeremiah frowned.

"No, Zero called him back before we called in anyone the coward."

Dudley flinched in pain.

"Don't move too much.", Iris said, "You're still battered from your battle."

Dudley tried to calm down. He knew Iris was right even though he really wanted to finish that fight with Shawn.

"My markings didn't glow gold yet?"

"Nope.", Jeremiah said.

Dudley groaned.

"Why can't I get my gold markings?"

"You will.", Jeremiah said, "But for now, you need to rest up. You just had a major battle with yourself."

Dudley recalled it.

"I was so eager to kill Shawn, that I wouldn't let anything stop me, but then Kitty stepped in front of me, and..."

"And what?", Kitty asked.

"I don't know.", Dudley answered, "Part of me awoke and held me back."

"Your humanity must have lingered there in case you got out of control.", Kitty assumed, "You need to control that lust of yours."

Dudley looked worried and Kitty could tell she probably went too far.

"Hey, you almost killed me, but I think the part you said about you not forgiving yourself if you did was what stopped you."

Dudley looked hopeful.

"Would Jeremiah stop me if I had attacked you?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"You bet I would've."

Down below, Shawn was getting his injuries tended also. He had shifted back and his body was totally bruised and bloody. As two machines wrapped bandages and applied healing salves, he noticed Galaril was nearby and Shawn looked his way with a sneer.

"Don't think because I'm getting healed that you can gloat about my failure.", he growled.

Galaril smiled.

"Quite the contrary. I was watching your little fight and I must say that Dudley is getting quite conflicted."

"And you didn't help out why?", Shawn asked.

"Observation.", Galaril stated, "The improvement Zero made to you is certainly a bonus on your part or did he just give it to you to test Dudley's limits?"

Shawn flinched.

"I should grind your bones to ash for that!", he barked.

Although he was being treated, Galaril could tell Shawn wanted to kill him, but he didn't show it.

"Don't get too worked up. You might overload and-"

"I know!", Shawn snapped, "I don't need some slimy, backstabbing, fear indulging fiend to remind me!"

Galaril looked complimented, but before he could talk, Zero warped in beside him and gave him a dark look.

"Leave us."

Galaril faded off, but Shawn still had his sneer on.

"He's sure one to rub failure in our faces is he not?"

Zero's expression darkened.

"Indeed. I approve of you volunteering for this assignment I had, but I'm disappointed you didn't get Dudley to kill."

Shawn pounded a nearby rock and breaking it to pebbles.

"If Jeremiah wasn't holding me off, I would've gotten that pest off our backs once and for all."

Zero didn't look surprised.

"Just focus on getting healed. Leave the rebels to me."


	67. Chapter 67

"Hey Jeremiah, why are we going to visit Caleb and the Undesirables again?", Dudley asked as he tried to keep up with Jeremiah while trying to avoid the smell of sewage.

"We owe them one.", Jeremiah answered.

Jeremiah and Dudley were traveling in the Petropolis sewer system and clearly Jeremiah knew where to go. Iris and Kitty were following also.

"Man, I almost forgot how this way smells so bad.", Kitty groaned.

"You'll get used to it.", Iris assured.

Finally, Jeremiah stopped at a wall and the others followed.

"Why are we stopping?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah smiled.

"We'll be dropping by shortly."

Kitty looked surprised.

"Dropping?"

And then the floor gave way and the four were in free fall. Dudley wanted to get his wings out, but Jeremiah's look told him not to. Then they landed on what seemed like a slide and were now sliding down and picking up speed. They went left, then right, did three loop-d-loops, and four spirals all while going down.

"I think I'm gonna be sick.", Kitty moaned looking pale in the face.

Jeremiah and Iris didn't look the least worried. Jeremiah spoke right away in verse.

"There's no way of knowing.

Which direction we are going.

Or which way the air is flowing.

Is it raining? Is it snowing?

Not a speck of light is showing

So the danger must be growing.

Is Hades flames a glowing?

Is the very reaper mowing?

Yes! For our vessel keeps on rowing.

And we're not showing signs of slowing!"

As they jumped a large hole and landed on yet another slide, they paused.

"Are we finished yet?", Dudley asked.

Then they dropped again and Kitty and Dudley screamed. They must be reaching the bottom cause a floor was coming up and now Dudley and Kitty really looked worried.

"Jeremiah?", Dudley asked, "Are we really-"

"Yep.", Jeremiah answered smiling, "Prepare to land com-padre."

As the end came up, Jeremiah seemed to get more excited.

"Brace for impact!"

The four did hit the wall, but then went through it as if it was jello. It did slow them down enough to come to a sliding stop on solid ground.

"We're there.", Jeremiah concluded seeing they were all on the outskirts of the Undesirables' home.

He turned to see Kitty and Dudley who both looked pretty rattled.

"Enjoy the ride?",he asked.

Dudley clearly got over his experience and became jittery.

"Can we do that again?"

Kitty turned and barfed.

"Are you okay?", Iris asked.

"I'll be fine.", she said weakly.

At that moment a bunch of Undesirables were seen starting up some musical instruments looking like they were found in dumpsters or fashioned from bits of trash which Dudley reminded himself they probably were. More came around and seemed to join in a ritual like dance.

"What are they doing?", Dudley asked as the music got louder.

"They're welcoming us.", Jeremiah stated, "It is an honor as well, they haven't seen us in a while."

As the whole area filled with music( if one would call it that), the Undesirables began to sing.

"Halleluiah, do our eyes behold

The savior we know of old

The other ones we also see

Is plain as plain can only be

We know that you've had to fight

the war of the dark and the light

Some were just so big and vile

So vicious foul and all the while

The markings call, the time will come

To mark what must be finally done

But don't dear listeners feel dread

We don't know if the ground is red

Although we surely must confess

That someone might make another mess

Slowly events go on and on

And this accompanies our song

When all seems lost and very stuck

Do not despair you'll change your luck

Through all the air, water and stone

Just remember you're not alone

You must hold on and kept your will

Cause you are with all of us still

Further down in flames below

Is one who's wrath we always know

He's churning up some evil scheme

To pull your faith right at the seam

Reynaldo claims in all accord

That you'll disperse this foul discord"

With that the music stopped and Jeremiah was applauding.

"Thank you all. Good to see you too."

Dudley and Kitty just looked complex.

"That didn't make any sense.", Dudley said.

"Like it was supposed to?", Iris asked.

(Just for the record, I did make these last two references to "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" novel/film and "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" movie. I claim nothing)

After the welcoming, Caleb came forward and knelt before Jeremiah.

"Welcome back to our settlement.", he stated( his collar was on).

Jeremiah beckoned Caleb to rise which he did.

"It has been a while old friend."

Caleb turned to Dudley and Kitty and clearly they were looking taken by surprise.

"We got lunch set up if that might help relax us."

That sounded good to everyone cause soon everyone around was around the large tables and food was placed in vast qualities. Reynaldo inspected each dish and sprinkled his special powder to make it safe to eat before it reached the table. As everyone chowed down, Jeremiah and Caleb had a chat.

"So what's going on above?", Caleb asked.

"Teaching Dudley to rein in his monster nature.", Jeremiah answered.

Caleb looked firm.

"Oh yeah, that nature is pretty violent. I remember when you were struggling with it."

Jeremiah sighed.

"Yeah, when Zero had me use it on other people."

"That was then.", Caleb answered, "And like you, I'm sure Dudley will learn too."

"He just wants his gold markings.", Jeremiah said, "He will when he earns them."

Caleb gave Jeremiah a knowing smile.

"Still letting your students find out the hard way huh?"

"Zero didn't want me to be soft so the hard way is all I know.", Jeremiah answered.

While that was going on, Dudley was looking there way and wondering what was going on since the chatter was making it hard to hear. Still, he wouldn't pass up a free meal while there was one. As he looked around and saw the looks of people having fun, being together and sharing, he felt content about it. Almost like he wanted to preserve it. Kitty saw his face and gave him a nudge.

"You okay?", she asked.

"I'm just admiring all the love around here.", he answered, "It feels so nice to be part of so much happiness."

Just then, he noticed Jeremiah stand up and usher him to follow.

"Be back Kitty."

As Dudley left the table and followed Jeremiah, he noticed they were going toward the wall of paintings that the Undesirables called "The Wall of Foresight". It's paintings were drawn since the Underworld Civil war and Jeremiah was standing before one such. Dudley took in the drawing. Jeremiah was seen in flight between the Undesirables and Omega with Zero at the helm. Dudley turned to Jeremiah.

"Is that when you liberated the Undesirables from Hades?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah nodded.

"I held Zero's forces back while they made their escape. The greatest risk I ever took."

Dudley noticed in the drawing that Jeremiah's markings on his body were gold. Jeremiah noticed this.

"I couldn't let Zero take them again. I wouldn't forgive myself if he did and with so many of them depending on me, I couldn't let them down."

"You put them before yourself.", Dudley said slowly, "You shifted for them so you could protect them, even at the cost of your life."

He turned to Jeremiah again.

"Why are you showing me this?"

Jeremiah looked his way.

"To give you an idea about what's really important."

"So if I put myself before others, will that get mine?", Dudley asked.

"That was how I got mine.", Jeremiah answered, "Your markings will change color as well, but not in the way mine did."

Dudley looked disappointed.

"What do I have to do to get my gold markings?"

"You'll know when the time is right.", Jeremiah stated, "For now, focus on controlling your blood lust. You almost lost yourself last time against Shawn."

Dudley shuddered. He didn't want to relive that moment, but since Jeremiah brought it up, he had to. Luckily it was only a moment, but still, it scared him quite a bit. Jeremiah put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I know it's scary, but it's part of what we are."

Dudley looked crushed.

"But Jeremiah, I could kill someone I care about."

"I don't think you will.", Jeremiah answered, "You don't have enough hate for that."

That got Dudley thinking.

"What does that mean?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"You'll know."

Dudley sighed.

"Why can't I get a straight answer from you?"

"I could tell, but that would be revealing wouldn't it?", Jeremiah asked.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?"

Jeremiah and Dudley turned to see Zeke approach. Zeke was often helping Caleb run the society in Jeremiah's absence alongside Reynaldo even though he didn't look it.

"I was just showing Dudley here the time I almost died saving everyone from Zero.". Jeremiah answered.

Zeke cringed.

"Oh yeah. That day."

Above ground, Byron and Glacia Gemini were inside a local cafe, but since it was quite late, most of the customers had gone home. They sat in the back where the Shadow Stalker leader was seated opposite them in the shadows so his image was more foreboding.

"I usually don't make dealings in public and at this time of night.", he muttered, "But Zero informed me you two would make it worth my time."

Byron tossed a large bag of goodness knows what in the table's center since it was a circle and the assassin touched it with a black leather gloved hand.

"Hmm. I'm listening."

"Zero has a plan to get Dudley-", Byron started.

"To murder.", Glacia finished, "So far his attempts were-"

"Less then successful.", Byron added.

The assassin's eyebrow raised.

"And this involves me how?"

The Gemini both smiled devilishly.

"Dudley expects us to commit such a-", Glacia started.

"Deed.", Byron finished, "But nobody would suspect a city-"

"Official.", Glacia put in.

The assassin tapped his fingers on the table.

"So it's a set up?", he guessed.

"No."

The threesome turned to see Galaril materialize nearby. The Gemini frowned.

"What brings you here?", they asked in unification.

"Just thought I'd drop in due to overhearing an old friend chatting with another.", Galaril said slyly.

The assassin was not impressed.

"Keep your foul tongue inside your mouth.",he warned.

Galaril looked complimented.

"I see why Zero would chose you of all people to commit his dirty work on the Earth realm while the rest of us work on other angles."

The Gemini were losing patience.

"We have no time for your-", Byron started.

"Intent.", Glacia finished.

"Jeremiah won't leave Dudley's side until he knows Dudley can control his other side.", Galaril said, "So we tear it apart."

The Gemini drew blades, but Galaril held a hand up.

"That would be unwise here. This is a public place after all."

The Gemini held their blades back, but their glare got more intense.

"You are despicable.", they said darkly.

The assassin had been quiet for a bit spoke up.

"So what are you suggesting then?"

Galaril smiled and handed a slip of paper over to him.

"How good are you at killing armored opponents?"

The assassin read the paper.

"So you're asking me to get my guild members to murder these targets, but pin the blame on Dudley?", he guessed.

Galaril raised his own eyebrow.

"Are you able?"

Just then, the bell on the counter rang and the bartender( a monkey) looked at the group.

"Um, excuse me, but we're...closing...now?"

He was pretty shaken up by the way they looked at him. The Shadow Stalker leader came out of the shadows to reveal he was a fox wearing dark leather gear and as he approached the desk, he dropped a stack of money on the counter.

"Don't mention anything.", he said as he passed, "Or you're next on my list."

Galaril and the Gemini watched as he paused at the door to both pull his coat halfway to reveal the payment from earlier and look over his shoulder.

"Have the rest of my payment ready."


	68. Chapter 68

It was early morning and still dark out, but Adrian couldn't help but stay awake. In his private room at the former testing lab of Giovanni Walker, he glanced over at his phasing armor and then looked at the ceiling.

"Why is it we only get out when we earn it?", he wondered, "Our armor seems fine and nothing seems out of pace so why is it that Stan wants us to be here?"

It had been a couple days since Valentine's Day and Adrian and his fellow armored assailants were reluctant to return to the facility, but Stan was firm so they had to go back. Barry was most disturbed by it and Adrian could still hear his screaming and feel the heat waves he emitted while he did. Barry's armor transmitted his aggression into flames that rose with heat as his temper rose.

"Might as well get started on the day.", Adrian muttered as he got off his bed to put his armor on.

As he was doing so, he overheard something. It was faint, but it was enough to get his attention. He went to his door with only about half his armor on, but he'll get it when he came back. Nobody seemed out at this hour, but Stan's office on the upper floor's light was on. Adrian got suspicious as he climbed the stairs. As he got to the door, the knob rattled and turned. Quick as a wink, Adrian tried phasing, but he only got as high as his waist. Still it was enough to hide behind a wastebasket while Stan came out.

"Okay, everything is in order.", Stan muttered as he walked off down the hall.

Adrian waited until he was out of sight before he made his move. He tried the knob.

"Darn, it's locked.", he muttered.

Just then he remembered his phasing ability. Using it on his upper half this time, Adrian managed to go through the door and open it on the other side. As he walked in, nothing seemed out of place. A desk, a file cabinet, a couple of chairs and that was it. As Adrian turned to leave, something caught the corner of his eye. Since a street lamp outside gave light through the blinders, he could see a drawer in the desk was open. As he walked over to it, a shadow came into the room.

"Adrian?"

Adrian turned to see Stan standing in the doorway looking both concerned and suspicious.

"What are you doing in my office?"

Adrian thought fast.

"I heard something."

Stan looked assuring.

"It was nothing.", he answered and then he observed Adrian's armor, "And why are you only half dressed?"

"I wanted to get up for the day?". Adrian said nervously.

Stan moved aside.

"Breakfast will be in two hours."

As Adrian moved by, he would've sworn he saw a small hint of a smile on Stan's face, but then he thought it was just early and he was sleep deprived.

Dudley fell on his knees breathing hard and trying very hard not to look beat. Jeremiah was above his head looking winded, but not out. Jeremiah and Dudley had gotten up early and started on their battle training. Although Jeremiah clearly had his monster form under control, Dudley still had trouble. He had just shifted and it seems it didn't work out like he planned. Luckily they were training in the dome Keswick and Dorian designed so nobody outside was disturbed in any way.

"How did I do?", Dudley asked looking up at Jeremiah as he shifted into his normal form.

"Well, you managed to control yourself for about three minutes before you started to lose yourself.", Jeremiah informed as he inspected the damaged zone, "Still, you're holding back."

Dudley groaned.

"Is there any way that I can gain my other side's strength and not kill people?"

Jeremiah frowned.

"A force of nature does not wish to be controlled.", he said firmly as he shifted back to his normal form, "Zero will not stand idly by waiting for you to learn to control your true strength. He will assault and kill you if given the opportunity. You must not let that happen."

Dudley stood up and wiped the side of his mouth that was bleeding and wiped it on his pants that now looked like torn hand-me-downs. Jeremiah landed and got into a fighting stance.

"Again!"

Dudley assaulted again and for the next four hours, both dogs gave it what they had. After that, Jeremiah got Dudley a water bottle which Dudley used to wash up. Jeremiah got one himself and took a drink from it.

"Well Jeremiah, you sure know your fighting styles.", Dudley stated.

"It wasn't about style.", Jeremiah said calmly, "It was to see what you had. I know you're concerned about that battle lust of yours, but there will come a time when you'll be pushed to the limit."

Dudley got interested.

"And then I get my gold markings?"

Jeremiah frowned.

"No, that is when you learn true potential."

Jeremiah deactivated the dome and just in time for the clock tower in the distance to start tolling the hour. Jeremiah turned to Dudley.

"Can you still fly?"

Dudley nodded and Jeremiah knew they both had the same thought.

As they headed to TUFF, Dudley noticed that Jeremiah seemed to have something on his mind. And his hand was in his pocket a lot since they took off.

"Jeremiah?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah took his hand out.

"Yeah?"

"What's in your pocket?"

Jeremiah sighed.

"Promise not to tell Iris?"

Dudley nodded and Jeremiah took out a small box and flipped it open. Inside was a diamond heart ring with smaller diamonds on the band.

"I'm gonna ask Iris to marry me."

Dudley gasped.

"You're gonna what?"

"You know, propose.", Jeremiah said as he put the box away again, "Just don't tell Iris okay? I want to tell her myself."

Dudley understood, although he was feeling a little overwhelmed by what he just heard. Still, he put his game face on cause TUFF HQ was just ahead and they landed on the rooftop. Kitty and Iris came out and both looked concerned as they escorted them inside.

"What's up?", Dudley asked.

"Dorian and Keswick have tried analyzing the elemental infused thugs you took on a few weeks back.", Kitty informed, "We piled it with the time we were unwillingly put on "Hunter Trials", but so far nothing seems to add up."

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, Zero must have some new minions or something.", Dudley thought out loud.

"Not a bad idea.", Iris stated.

Jeremiah's expression didn't change.

"I just want to know if those kind of brutes show up, we have a way to incapacitate them or at least disable their elemental abilities."

By now they had walked into the main room where Keswick and Dorian's hologram were seen and clearly waiting for them.

"As it turns out Agent Katswell, we do have a way.", Keswick stated as he had overheard them( he's wearing his collar).

Dorian's hologram displayed a set of gloves beside him.

"Using the "Time-Stopper" glove design, Keswick and I believe we've made something that can give you the upper hand."

Dudley smiled cause he remembered the time he used the "Time-Stopper" gloves, and clearly Kitty did too cause when he saw her frown, he kept quiet.

"So these can disable the elemental properties?", Iris guessed.

"I'm currently testing it right now.", Dorian informed, "But I should have a couple pairs ready in a couple hours."

"Why not test them in the field?", Dudley suggested.

Dorian looked as if he just bit into a very sour lemon.

"Never mind.", Dudley said as his face slumped, "I'll be quiet."

Out on the streets, Barry and Adrian were getting their bagels even though they had breakfast a while ago. Barry and Adrian had gotten time off for showing promise in training and Barry didn't like being in small spaces without blowing steam( or flames in his case).

"Feels good to be out again huh?", Adrian asked.

Barry rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately yes.", he grumbled.

Adrian looked surprised.

"Okay, what's up?"

Barry's shoulder pads started to show small flames that grew to medium flames.

"I got to visit someone."

"Who?", Adrian asked, "Your dad?"

Barry's shoulder flames went high and he clearly didn't like the mention of his dad.

"All I did was sign him up for extreme therapy at the Petropolis Asylum for the Mentally Insane, and Dad's lawyer made it so I had to visit him once every week to see how he's doing and if he's eligible for parole."

Adrian waited til Barry's shoulder flames died down before talking.

"And that day is today?", he asked.

Barry nodded.

"I don't mind coming out for my time, but when that time is spent with my Dad in a place full of mentally sick psychopaths, I get pretty steamed."

He paused a minute to take a deep breath.

"Sorry about my behavior, but I still carry anger towards the man who beat me every chance he got and for almost no reason I might add."

Adrian knew better than to keep this going so he changed the subject.

"I wonder how Dudley and Jeremiah are doing. We barely see them anymore."

Barry seemed to mellow out for a minute.

"I guess Jeremiah's trying to teach Dudley something about that monster form of his that came out during the "Crime Run" event Stan hosted a few months back."

As they walked down the street, Dudley and Jeremiah came down from above. Adrian and Barry noticed.

"How much did you hear?", Barry asked.

"We heard enough.", Jeremiah stated, "Dudley and I were looking around to see if Zero had anything going on and then we saw you and heard you need to make a visit?"

Barry's shoulders went up in flames again, but died fast and he looked calm.

"I'm going to see my dad and if you're both not too busy, mind accompanying us?"

This is where you're dad is?", Dudley asked.

Barry had led the group to a pleasant looking place surrounded by mowed lawns and had nice looking staff and sunny looking structure, but Barry pointed elsewhere. The others followed his point and they were looking at a totally different place. Mounted atop a large hill with huge storm clouds hanging overhead stood a very frightening looking building looking like it was a hospital at one time and then modeled into a large foreboding castle. Barry started walking up the dark granite walkway with the others following. Dudley however wasn't so thrilled.

"Well, maybe it's more cheery inside?"

As they got close the sounds of inmates clearly ranting and laughing like lunatics came into focus which made Dudley all the more unnerved. Adrian clearly was also nervous cause he tapped Barry on the shoulder.

"Are you sure we can't visit another time today?", he asked.

Barry frowned causing his shoulders to flare.

"This is the only time staff allow visiting.", he said harshly, "As much as I would rather burn this place and everyone in it to ground level, I am under political law by my dad's lawyer so I have to go through with this."

As they got to the door and went in, Dudley noticed some nurses and doctors working on restraining with some prisoners in their orange suits. They certainly looked demented and scary looking and when Barry got to the desk, a doctor(an ox) that looked like he came back from the operating room came up and eyed Barry.

"Can I help you with something?", he asked using a voice that sounded edgy and intimidating.

"Barry McCarson here to see Mr. Saul McCarson?", Barry said.

The doctor pulled out a file cabinet and looked through. He then pulled out a file with "McCarson" written in black foreboding letters.

"Down the hall, down the stairs, third hall on the left and door at the end.", he said harshly before clicking for the intercom over the place, "Nurse Darcy, could you met me at the front desk please?"

A crocodile wearing a nurse's outfit came over with a clipboard and took off her square glasses.

"Yes Doctor Sane?"

Doctor Sane handed the file to her and pointed to the group.

"Group to see McCarson, make sure they get there, report any disturbance."

Nurse Darcy nodded and turn to the group.

"Please follow me.", she said, "Also, no talking."

Going down the hall made Dudley feel more unnerved. The whole place seemed more like a maximum security prison than a mental hospital. Security cameras overlooking each hall, motion detectors, doors with electronic state-of-the-art locking mechanisms, and the inmates looking intimidating, crazy, or just plain bad. Nurse Darcy led them to the door mentioned earlier and input the code above the lock.

"Thirty minutes.", she said as the door buzzed and opened, "By the way, could you give Mr. McCarson his medication?"

She handed Dudley a bottle of acid green pills with a label on the side. Barry went in first followed by Dudley. Adrian and Jeremiah followed as the cell was pretty large. It was like walking into an apartment. There was a kitchen, a bed, a dining table, a sink, a toilet out in the open, and a desk. Nobody seemed around, but Barry looked on edge.

"Dad?", he called out, "You in here?"

At that moment, an older looking badger wearing the inmate orange suit landed in a chair on the dining table. Clearly he had been hitting a gym cause he was real fit looking and would be nice to look at, if his green eyes didn't look so fierce.

"Busy.", he said coldly turning away, "Go!"

Dudley came forward.

"Um, Mr. McCarson?"

Mr. McCarson turned around and in less than a minute, Dudley was regretting talking. He had looked in McCarson's eyes and fainted. Mr. McCarson shook his head.

"Pathetic.", he growled.

Barry gulped.

"So how's prison?", he asked.

"I've been here for the last ten years.", Mr. McCarson growled rapidly turning into a yell, "I've been harassed every night by the torment of crazy psychopaths plotting murder, the food I wouldn't give to a dumpster to eat, and now the son I wish I didn't have comes to visit to ask how I'm doing!"

Jeremiah clearly wasn't phased.

"Strong words from someone who's supposed to love his children and not abuse them."

Mr. McCarson looked complimented.

"Thank you.", he said very pleasant.

Jeremiah came forward taking the bottle Dudley had.

"Nurse Darcy-"

"Came with my medicine.", Mr. McCarson snapped, "They say it calms me down, but I know what it is! They can't tolerate me here! They would rather kill me, but first they have to try and cure my dementia."

"Didn't anyone tell you you're insane?", Jeremiah asked still unfazed.

"Only my psychiatrist, my wife if she ever calls, and everyone here.", Mr. McCarson said with a madman like smile on his face as he noticed Barry's armor, "Hey, where can I get one of those?"

Jeremiah frowned.

"Don't get ideas. That's to help Barry manage his frustration towards you."

Mr. McCarson wasn't listening. He was eying Barry and Adrian's armor with a hungering look as if he had an opportunity.

"Hey Barry, I might get better if you can persuade Mr. Walker to-"

"Not a chance!", Barry snarled causing his shoulders to flare, "I'd rather die before you get an armor of your own."

Mr. McCarson's smile got bigger and more frightening.

"I'll gamble my life on that."

A buzzer went off and Jeremiah left with Dudley being carried. Adrian and Barry left also, but Mr. McCarson had taken out two of his pills and had a glass of water.

"I look forward to seeing you again.", he called.

Barry didn't look pleased to hear that. As the door closed behind them, Adrian looked Barry's way.

"Tell me you signed him up for life here until recovery."

Barry smiled.

"Don't worry. I did."


	69. Chapter 69

After a long grueling day of crime fighting, Dudley was ready to hit the hay. Having visiting Barry's dad in the Petropolis Asylum for the Mentally Insane really rattled him. Luckily there was only small time crimes going on, but till Dudley felt urged to shift into his monster form and en their pitiful lives once and for all. Kitty was there and she tried to keep him in check, but it almost didn't work. If Jeremiah and Iris hadn't intervened when they did, Dudley would've shifted for sure. Peg saw Dudley come in and she could tell he was struggling with something.

"Dudley, what's wrong?", she asked.

Dudley looked her in the eye.

"Mom, if I told you I had some kind of killer instinct-"

"You didn't kill anyone did you?!", Peg asked in shock.

"Of course not, but I almost would have.", Dudley put in.

Peg put her hands on her hips.

"Is this about your other self?", she asked.

"It's my monster side.", Dudley corrected her.

Peg didn't look convinced.

"You can't let that side of you get the better of you.", she said firmly, "I understand that you're troubled, but remember that people do care about you."

She could see that this hurt Dudley so she quickly went soft.

"Honey, all I'm saying is be careful okay?"

Dudley nodded.

"Mom, I can't imagine how I'd forgive myself if I killed someone."

Peg came forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You were not trained to be a killer.", she said, "I tried to raise you to be feeling and considerate, and I know I was overprotective, but still I wanted to ensure you knew right from wrong."

Dudley couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah you did."

Peg patted his shoulder.

"Get some rest. You're gonna need it."

Saul McCarson lifted himself above his bed using the iron bar he welded to the wall to exercise with. The staff allowed it as long as he was under supervision while installing it. As he lifted himself for what seemed like the three hundredth time, he dropped on his bed. Surprisingly he was smiling. Everyone who knew him knew that when he smiled, it wasn't cause he was regretting what he did. He was planning something and everyone knew it if they saw the look on his face. Staring at the ceiling and drowning out the babbling and ravings of the other cells around the institute, he put his mind to work.

"All I did was try to enforce toughening up my son so that nobody could push him around, but everyone thought I was being too forceful, they called me mad and claimed I was abusing my child! My wife calls authorities to have me restrained and then she abandoned me and takes Barry away!"

Saul raked his badger claws against a wall leaving long scratch marks in the stone. Even though the claws broke and were bleeding, Saul was beyond caring.

"My own son signs me up for this dump claiming it's out of love, but I know he just wanted me dead!", he raved, "We'll see who's insane and who's demented!"

A loud buzzer went off causing Saul to break his focus and the door's window opened to reveal a guard's face.

"Quiet in there!", the guard outside yelled inside and he slammed the window shut.

Saul continued to stare at the ceiling although now in silence.

"Man how I'd give anything for a chance to inflict injury on anyone who had wronged me.", he thought to himself.

"I can arrange that."

Saul looked around. Was he hearing things? It couldn't be cause he felt a presence.

"Who's there?", he growled.

"Over here. In the mirror."

Saul got up from his bed and looked at the mirror above his sink. Gazing back at him was nobody other than Zero himself smiling like the devil he was.

"Did I hear that you'd give anything?", he asked.

Saul's face twisted into a creepy smile.

"I'm listening."

Zero tapped his sharp black nails on his side of the mirror.

"I have a couple rebels I want out of the way, but so far they've been too good at evading my persuasion. So here's what I propose: I get you out of this dump, and you take out who I tell you. Interested?"

Saul's smile got bigger.

"Do I get a special armor?"

Zero snapped his fingers and a contract appeared in front of Saul with a black feather quill.

"My thoughts exactly.", Zero chuckled as Saul signed the document.

No sooner than he did, the contract flew into the mirror and it turned into a portal which sucked Saul McCarson into it and then all was still again.

Barry had finished brushing his teeth, but still looked pretty peeved. Adrian could tell he didn't want to talk, but Barry's expression softened.

"I was able to control my attitude while I have the armor Giovanni gave me.", Barry stated as he wiped his mouth, "Sure it channeled it, but still I learned to use it properly."

Adrian nodded.

"You'll make a fine field operative when Stan send us out."

"If he sends us out.", Barry corrected, "By the way, what were you doing in Stan's office earlier today?"

Adrian froze.

"Who told you?"

"I hacked the security cameras and saw you shift in.", Barry stated.

Adrian sighed.

"I can't help but feel like something is going on around here."

Barry's eyebrow raised.

"Explain."

Adrian paused to breath.

"I think Stan is up to something."

Barry looked excited. Finally, something he wanted in on, but he let Adrian continue.

"We barely go out anymore, and now it seems we're fine, but Stan wants further testing. Isn't that a little strange?"

Barry nodded.

"Yes, I agree. But we can't tel Stan about anything or we'll be dead before we spill anything."

As Adrian and Barry left the bathroom, they noticed Stan walking down the hall acting like he had some kind of stomach problem.

"What's with him?", Adrian whispered( they were far enough away to speak quietly without being heard).

"Let's find out.", Barry answered.

They followed Stan who seemed to be getting worse and as he reached his office and closed the door behind him, Barry and Adrian noticed the knob was wet. How'd that happen? The sounds of moaning from inside were too tempting for Adrian to look. Barry opened the door a crack to look in and what they saw stirred their insides. Stan was in his briefs and administering some kind of shot into himself while he was sweating all over. As he turned sideways, Adrian and Barry both noticed his face seemed to be dissolving. Shortly after administering his shot, Stan's form returned to normal again and he started dressing again, but he didn't get the chance. As he touched his pants, he fell to the floor and his body became transparent and then flooded the floor as if a giant bucket of water was spilled there. Adrian and Barry were certainly shocked.

"Did that just happen?", Barry asked.

Adrian nodded.

Dudley tossed and turned in his bed. Clearly he was having trouble sleeping when his alarm went off. He sleepily opened his eyes to see Jeremiah sitting nearby.

"We have trouble."

Dudley looked at the clock.

"It's midnight.", he griped, "Can't this wait til morning?"

Jeremiah frowned.

"Zero never sleeps."

Dudley clearly didn't want to wake up so Jeremiah came over pulled all the covers and sheets off then tossed a glass of cold water into his face. Dudley was up on his feet, but not happy.

"Okay, I'm up. Happy now?"

"Very.", Jeremiah answered, "Adrian and Barry have reported a strange event."

Now Dudley got interested.

"What was it?"

Jeremiah opened the window and got his wings out.

"I'll explain on the way.", he answered and he flew outside.

Dudley got his own wings out and soon he was flying alongside Jeremiah with the moon shining through the clear starry sky. It would've been very beautiful, if Jeremiah didn't look so serious. They approached a warehouse near the waterfront where Adrian and Barry were supposed to meet them as Jeremiah explained what Barry and Adrian reported to him.

"How could Stan melt?", Dudley asked in awe, "That doesn't make sense."

Jeremiah nodded.

"Yes. Zero's up to something, but what?"

They landed near the docks and Adrian phased out of the shadows with Barry following.

"Glad you two could meet us at this hour.", Barry said dusting his shoulders off.

Dudley yawned.

"Can we make this fast? I was supposed to be asleep."

Jeremiah silenced him with a look.

"You didn't find anything at the scene where Stan dissolved?", he asked.

Adrian shook his head.

"We inspected the area after we called you, but we found nothing."

Barry cracked his badger clawed knuckles.

"Something is certainly going on and I'm thinking that something is up."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"Did you check surveillance?"

Barry looked interested.

"That's just it. Stan has security cameras everywhere in our facility except one room: his office."

Dudley got interested.

"Why would that be? He wants privacy?"

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"Not a bad idea. I say we get over there and find answers."

"We already checked.", Adrian informed, "The whole room was cleaned out. All the paperwork, all the files, and all the data sheets gone."

"We got Marcy, Calvin and Jasmine out and we needed a place to stay for a bit so we moved into Dudley's tree house."

"You moved in where?!", Dudley asked now feeling wide awake.

Dudley flew over to his tree house only to find it had been modified with extra rooms around the base of the tree and leading up. Inside, Dudley could hear remodeling still being done. Jeremiah, Adrian and Barry arrived shortly after as Dudley opened his door to see Jasmine setting up a training floor, Calvin guzzling some milk from the carton and Marcy painting the wallpaper on. Everything was out of place and Dudley was not pleased.

"What did you all do to my house?!", he yelled.

Jasmine, Calvin and Marcy stopped and gave friendly smiles.

"We're just making room.", Marcy stated as her quills retracted to normal length.

Dudley's face darkened.

"Can't you guys just go back to Stan's facility?"

"After what Adrian and Barry saw?!", Calvin asked clearly being disturbed, "No way!"

Barry came inside and flopped onto the couch.

"Hey, it's good to share.", he said as he yawned.

Dudley clearly didn't want to put up with this.

"But this is my tree house!", he barked.

Just then Peg came outside in a bathrobe, slippers and walked over to the tree house base. In a minute she was up and clearly not in a good mood.

"Dudley, it's almost two in the morning.", she said firmly, "What is with all this racket?"

Adrian came forward.

"Sorry Mrs. Puppy, but our team was hoping to move in here for a while cause something came up at our facility and we don't want to risk staying there."

Peg looked less stressed, but not very.

"Okay, you can stay."

"Mom!", Dudley whined, "Why do strangers get to live in my house?!"

Jeremiah swatted him which stopped his facade. Peg just sighed.

"I'm going back to bed, but if there's too much racket going on, bottom line:you're all out of here. Understand?"

Adrian, Barry, Jasmine, Marcy, and Calvin all nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Puppy.", they all answered.

As much as Dudley wanted to argue, he knew it was pointless. As Peg went back inside, Jeremiah helped Dudley get back inside his bedroom.

"Are we going to start doing this on a regular basis?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah looked him in the eye.

"You want it to be?"

Dudley yawned, but still looked miffed.

"Why couldn't Adrian and Barry ask me if they could move in instead of doing it themselves?"

Jeremiah saw where this was going.

"Hey, on the flip side, they'll be paying everything over there."

Dudley looked a little better.

"Okay there's that."

Jeremiah got out a cot from his belt compartment and set it up near Dudley's bed. Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"You sleeping over?"

"Well, I'm here aren't I?", Jeremiah asked as his sneaking suit became a pair of pajamas.

Outside Galaril was with the Gemini observing the sleeping city.

"I still don't get what Zero's scheme is.", Galaril griped, "Using our new elemental brutes was one thing, but now involving Giovanni is another."

The Gemini looked cross.

"Boss knows his tactics.", they answered in unification.

Galaril didn't look convinced.

"Now we have a psychotic badger who just wants to spread agony and Zero says it's part of the plan. I find that hard to believe."

At that moment, a burst of flames came out not far and Zero came out with someone behind him.

"How goes the observation?", he asked.

The Gemini turned and smiled.

"All is in place sir.", they said together.

Galaril looked behind Zero and saw Saul McCarson near Zero.

"What's he doing here?", Galaril asked Zero with a look of concern and annoyance.

Zero's face darkened in turn.

"I'm placing a little competition among the enemy forces.", he said coldly, "And I strongly recommend you shut your mouth and pay attention before I burn out your vocal cords."

Galaril did quiet down, but kept his expression. Zero turned to Saul and with a wave of his hand, a black iron locker( like the ones used in military bases) materialized out of nowhere near Saul's feet.

"Open it.", Zero instructed.

Saul did, and after looking inside it, he turned to Zero.

"So this will do what you say it will?"

Zero smiled devilishly.

"Believe me, it will do the job.", he answered, "We'll have the others ready very soon."


	70. Chapter 70

Dudley was trying to get some sleep, but the sounds coming from the tree house made it hard.

"Just go to bed already.", he muttered as he put his pillow over his ears hoping to muffle the sounds.

Luckily the sounds settled and Dudley could sleep peacefully. Unfortunately it was morning and he had just fallen asleep for about an hour when his alarm clock rang out. Dudley didn't want to wake up so he hit it and crushed it into a metal plate. And that only set off the other five alarm clocks that somehow had gotten into his room. As he was ready to smash these ones, they shifted into metal cubes and flew toward his bedroom door where Jasmine was standing looking preppy and ready to take on the day.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty.", she said pleasantly, "Mrs. Puppy has flapjacks."

Jasmine turned and went downstairs, but Dudley was feeling peeved. As he got downstairs, clearly Adrian and Barry were in the middle of seeing how many flapjacks they each could eat, Calvin guzzling the milk from the carton, and Marcy was preparing toast while Jasmine was helping with providing the quick and clean cooking( hey her armor allowed her to make all kinds of appliances, not just weapons). Jasmine had a plate prepared for Dudley, but Dudley was still looking pretty miffed.

"Hey, what's with you?", Marcy asked.

"Looks like someone didn't get his beauty sleep.", Calvin chuckled as he put the milk back in the fridge.

Dudley's expression darkened.

"I didn't get to bed cause you were all keeping me up."

Peg came in just as Adrian and Barry had finished their little contest. Adrian won, but Barry claimed he used his armor to cheat which Adrian denied.

"Okay people, work isn't going to do itself."

Adrian, Barry, Jasmine, Marcy and Calvin each got busy cleaning up the place and it didn't take very long. Dudley had finished his breakfast, but still kept his expression. It was bad enough that these five armored assailants moved into his tree house without his approval, but making adjustments to it without his approval he was especially not happy about. Adrian could see this and took him aside to talk.

"Hey, it's only for the rest of this week, then we'll have our own place and everything will be back to normal okay?"

Dudley seemed to accept that, but he still wanted to get his sleep at night.

At TUFF HQ, things were really getting busy. Kitty was doing her usual early morning filing as Dudley followed by Adrian, Barry, Calvin, Jasmine and Marcy came in.

"What are they doing here?", Kitty asked as she noticed.

Dudley sighed.

"They moved into my tree house cause they think something is up at their facility."

Kitty stopped typing and turned to face the group.

"Like what?"

Adrian and Barry step forward.

"We saw Mr. Walker inject something into himself cause he seemed to be in pain.", Barry informed.

"Unfortunately it worked for a second and then he dissolved into liquid.", Adrian added.

Kitty looked a little bit scared.

"Did you get anything from the scene?", she asked.

Barry frowned.

"No. By the time Adrian and I got back to the spot, it was all cleared up as if someone cleaned it up."

"And you think Mr. Walker had something with it?", Kitty asked.

"Who else?",answered Adrian, "We're really sorry we didn't ask Dudley for permission, but we were in a panic at the time and since we saw his tree house in the catalog of available space, we took it up."

Dudley then looked surprised. He had put out an ad on the rent and somehow he must have forgotten.

"So Stan could be hiding something.", Dudley put in, "But what?"

Kitty looked determined.

"I think we should get down to the facility and get some answers.", she said, "But we'll need help."

Barry sighed.

"Fine, Adrian and I will come. Calvin will stay here with Marcy and Jasmine."

Dudley looked confused.

"So they'll be here?"

Keswick had come into the room and the sight of Stan's assailants got him giddy.

"Wow, Stan's armored team here!", he said with glee( he had his collar on).

Kitty stopped him before he got too close.

"No we are not developing our own armors Keswick. Stan said so himself."

Keswick looked defensive.

"Well I wasn't going for that motive if that's what you're implying."

Barry came over and after moving Kitty out of the way, pinned Keswick to the floor with one hand made a fist with the other which burst into flames and brought it only inches from his face as his shoulders were also blazing.

"You try copying our property and I'm gonna make you wish you didn't. Understand?"

Either Keswick couldn't take the heat from the flames or he was too terrified of Barry's look to argue cause he promised he wouldn't and only then did Barry back off.

Jeremiah and Iris had trailed some of the elemental infused creeps for a while now and had now gotten to the last one.

"Still got enough juice for this one?", Jeremiah asked.

Iris checked the gauge on the side of the glove devices Dorian and Keswick had designed together.

"Yep, we got enough for this shot and that's it.", she informed.

They got into an alley where they avoided a falling chunk of earth and saw their opponent getting ready to hurl another element. They charged in and avoided getting hit as the opponent changed from one element to another. Using lightning proved hard, but since Jeremiah was used to it, he countered and held while Iris got close enough to touch him and after holding for a minute, the elemental parts of the enemy faded and she knocked him off his feet allowing Jeremiah to get in and deliver a blow that sent it flying into a dumpster and knock it out.

"Well, that's that.", Jeremiah stated.

But then a wave of water came out from the wall and formed some kind of apparition that attacked. Jeremiah sliced through, but the thing just reformed again and again. Iris got an electrical wire nearby and after connecting it to a pipe, hurled it into the thing which electrified it and it looked ready to blow. Jeremiah got to Iris just as it did showering them both with water. Luckily they had special electrical discharges in their suits so the electricity dispersed without hurting them.

"Okay, now I think that's it.", Iris said turning to Jeremiah, "Is this going to keep going on?"

Jeremiah got where she was going at.

"It might, but we'll be ready when it does."

Iris moved some of her wet hair off her face.

"What happens now?", she asked.

"How bout you marry me?", Jeremiah asked.

Iris raised an eyebrow. This had come as a bit of a surprise to her.

"Are you proposing to me?", she asked.

Jeremiah smiled shyly.

"Yes?"

Iris chuckled.

"You're cute when you're being defensive.", she purred.

"So you're accepting?", Jeremiah asked for he was confident again.

Iris smiled.

"Got a ring?"

Jeremiah pulled out the ring box he had earlier the other day and showed it to her.

"Then my answer is yes."

Dudley and Kitty drove the Tuffmobile with Adrian and Barry seated behind them. As they got close to the facility, there was some kind of force in the air and the sky turned cloudy.

"That's odd.", Barry stated, "The weather person said that today was supposed to be clear all day."

"Yeah.", Dudley agreed, "This reminds me of that time Chameleon changed the weather only it was opposite of this."

Kitty remembered that day too.

"You entered a dog show and Chameleon tried overheating Petropolis cause he didn't want to pay a heating bill. It almost fried a lot of people and Dudley messed up a lot due to him keeping up his look."

Dudley looked hurt.

"Hey, I didn't have a lot of self esteem back then.", he stated, "At least I gave it up long enough to save the day right?"

Kitty couldn't disagree with that. And at that moment, it started to hail. And this hail wasn't small. It was the size of bowling balls.

"Take cover!", Dudley screamed as he noticed this.

Kitty put up the overhead of the car just as the hail got to them. The thuds and bangs were deafening, but the hood held up, for now.

"What is making this hail?", Kitty asked.

Dudley checked the outside camera footage.

"Seems some kind of outside force is affecting the weather, but what?"

Kitty took her eyes off the road for a second, and then a hailstone the size of a minivan landed in front of them and they crashed into it. Luckily they all had seat belts on and nobody got hurt. And the hail stopped falling so there was that. They all got out and noticed that nearby on a roof was another armored pedestrian.

"Is that one of ours?", Barry asked.

"I doubt it.", Kitty said.

Dudley frowned.

"Hey, didn't Stan say that Adrian, Barry and their three other friends were the only armor he was keeping?"

The pedestrian leaped down to reveal it was Saul McCarson and his maniacal smile said he knew something.

"Well ,well. Look who's out and about.", he snickered.

Barry frowned.

"I thought you were still behind bars at the Petropolis Asylum for the Mentally Insane."

Saul looked complimented.

"A friend came by and bailed me out. And he gave me this armor."

Dudley's concerned look darkened.

"And who was that?"

Saul's smile got bigger.

"I'll tell you...when you're all dead!"

At that moment, giant bolts of lightning fired down and the group barely avoided them. They had just barely touched the ground when the air turned windy and quite hard. Barry's armor went into flames, but it did little to no good. The wind just pushed his flames away. Adrian couldn't phase cause his grip kept slipping, and Dudley was trying to keep his focus up alongside Kitty who was trying the same thing. Saul was clearly enjoying himself.

"What's wrong, having a little bad weather?", he cackled.

Dudley was fuming. Saul clearly wasn't going to let up, and Dudley was reaching his breaking point. Adrian managed to get a hold of something and phase into his shadow form, but then Saul called down lightning again to light up the area and almost fry the group. Now Dudley really wanted to end this.

"You know what you have to do.", Kitty said to him.

Dudley didn't wait another moment. He shifted into his monster form fast and now he was out for blood. Saul saw this and looked commented.

"At last, the beast roams!"

With his new strength, Dudley could get through the wind gusts easily. Saul tried blowing harder, but Dudley only got more determined to break through. Saul tried calling hail, lightning and even tornadoes, but something interfered. Dudley paused to see Jeremiah flying above their heads and using Dorian's element device to use his own weather power to mess up Saul's. Saul frowned.

"You win this round, but we will meet again."

Saul pressed a sequence on his arm plating and he teleported away. As he did, the weather returned to normal and Dudley reverted back to normal as well. Jeremiah descended with Iris coming off his back.

"Good thing you weren't in your monster form very long.", Kitty said as she and Barry came over.

Adrian reformed nearby and looked interested.

"What happens if he stays in it?", he asked( he overheard the question).

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"His battle lust would keep growing until he loses all feeling and reason. All that will remain is rage and an instinct to slaughter all that lies before it."

Adrian looked a little bit scared.

"So if Dudley says in his monster form for too long, it will consume him completely?", he guessed.

Jeremiah nodded.

"Yeah, but for the time being, it seems Dudley is learning how to manage it."

Dudley looked away shyly and he noticed a ring on Iris' finger.

"Hey, are you two...you know?", he asked.

Jeremiah and Iris both smiled, but Kitty looked confused.

"Are they what?", she asked.

"Iris and I are officially engaged.", Jeremiah said with pride.

Saul tensed as pain rattled his body while the medical drones checked him out. Galaril was standing nearby and had a smug smile on his face Saul despised greatly.

"Went a little overboard with your new power?", Galaril asked.

Saul's expression darkened.

"If I had known that Jeremiah would interfere, I would've had Dudley kill someone."

"Before or after he killed you?", asked Galaril.

Saul swatted a medical drone aside in anger.

"You promised me that Jeremiah and Iris would not be around.", he sneered, "Now Stan's armors are under TUFF protection and ULTRA as well, they already suspect Stan's up to no good-"

"And soon they will fall.", Galaril said calmly cutting Saul off, "Just be patient."

Saul stood up, but fell back into a sitting position as his knee crackled.

"It seems your armor may have a few glitches to work out.", Galaril said as he observed.

Saul's eyes only darkened further.

"So you were using experimental armor?!", he asked in a harsh tone.

"An acceptable cause."

Galaril and Saul turned to see Giovanni step into the medical room.

"I must admit that this armor took a long time to develop, but in the end it was all worth it."

Saul looked Giovanni's way while keeping his sneer.

"Are you sure this new armor of yours can overpower Stan's designs?"

Giovanni didn't look threatened.

"That I can't know for certain, but I do know that you showed potential."

Saul raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Of course.", Giovanni answered, "Although that clone of Stan back at the facility was something I didn't comprehend."

Galaril looked concerned.

"So Stan is catching on too?"

Giovanni nodded.

"We're running out of time, but soon we'll see who's designs win out."

Giovanni, Galaril, and Saul smiled devilishly and cackled like a trio of wicked demons they thought they were. Saul's armor was a successful trial, but they could only imagine with fiendish delight how the other ones would hold up. At that moment, Zero entered the room.

"What's so funny?!", he demanded cutting the trio's laugh off, "Need I remind you that we have an assignment to do?! Now stop clowning around, and get going!"


	71. Chapter 71

As Dudley and Jeremiah followed by Barry, Adrian and Iris got back at TUFF, Keswick was nearby and came over.

"So how did things go outside?", he asked( he was wearing his collar).

Barry's expression became dark and suspecting.

"You didn't go back on your word did you?"

Keswick could see the flames blazing and he certainly didn't want to be burned alive so he shook his head.

"Cool it Barry. He didn't do anything.", Calvin said as he and Jasmine walked into the room.

Barry sighed as his flames died down.

"Just when I was about to blow.", he muttered to himself.

Jasmine took a look at the group and looked wondering.

"So what happened with you?"

"We just ran into another batch of Zero's elemental thugs and then Dudley got encountered by more armor."

Jasmine looked worried.

"Hey, didn't Stan say that we're the only five armors he is keeping?"

Calvin looked equally in thought.

"Yeah, didn't Giovanni plan to make more armor besides ours?"

Adrian nodded.

"Apparently Giovanni must have kept spare blueprints for those armors and developed them while we were getting into shape."

Jeremiah took all this in and turned to Dudley.

"Zero sure knows how to make us fight hard."

Dudley rubbed his still sore shoulder.

"I'm just happy I know how my monster self works."

Jeremiah frowned.

"Don't get confident.", he warned, "The longer you stay in that form, the more addictive it becomes."

Dudley remembered back when Saul assaulted them. As he fought in his monster form, he felt like he was unstoppable. Like he could do anything and nothing could stand in his way at all. It felt good for a while, but he felt himself slipping away and he didn't like that feeling.

At that moment, Stan walked into the room.

"Hey, how is everyone?"

Adrian, Barry, and the other three backed off with uneasy looks.

"How are you here?", Barry asked.

"I came up the elevator.", Stan said, "How else do you think I got up here?"

Adrian still didn't feel like talking, but then he let it slip.

"Stan, how is it you're here when you melted."

Stan looked confused.

"Melted?", he asked and then brightened, "Oh, you mean my substitute duplicate I made that day."

"Substitute?", Barry asked.

"Yeah", Stan answered, "Being mayor leaves me very little time to catch a breath and chill, so I called Keswick and Dorian to make some temporary copies of me to fill in for me at multiple locations so I can have time for myself and get my work done."

Adrian and Barry both raised an eyebrow.

"So, if a duplicate was training us, where were you?", asked Jasmine.

"I was out of town for a few days to negotiate between neighboring cities.", Stan answered, "I wanted to tell you when I got back, but it seems the duplicate wore out before I did."

"So we moved out for nothing?", Calvin asked.

Stan looked curious.

"Moved out?"

Adrian and Barry explained how they felt unsafe in the facility and moved into Dudley's tree house til things cooled. Stan seemed to understand.

"Well, since you five seem to get along so well, I think you all deserve a break."

"A break?", Marcy asked.

Stan nodded.

"Think of it as your spring break of the year. You earned it. See you next Sunday."

Stan then turned and left, but he paused and looked the group's way.

"Not to worry, I'll have a duplicate filing my paperwork so we can have time to come over."

Dudley and Jeremiah were both in silence.

"So, this whole time, Stan has had duplicates following all his duties?", Dudley asked, "How come we don't get to do that?"

Jeremiah's expression returned to it's usual look.

"Being mayor has advantages."

Back at Dudley's tree house, Dudley was hoping to relax, and man did he find big changes. Adrian and Jasmine were combat training in the new training hall downstairs while Barry was flopped on the couch sighing contently and Calvin was polishing up the desktop. Marcy was near the new bookshelf where several large novels were stocked. Dudley knew they made adjustments to the place, but this took the cake.

"So who's getting groceries?", he asked.

"Don't have to.", Barry stated, "Fridge and cupboards restock themselves."

Dudley went over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It seemed empty this morning, but now there was milk, eggs, a whole cheese wheel, fresh veggies and a lot of other stuff. He closed the fridge and checked the cupboards. Sure enough there was cereal, canned food, instant meals, juice packets, and other things too.

"How come you guys have all this stuff?", Dudley asked.

"Jasmine used her armor to advance it a little.", Barry answered, "It's something she does in her spare time."

By now Adrian and Jasmine had come back from training and Adrian went to the fridge to pour himself and Jasmine some orange juice. Everything seemed pretty swell.

"Hey Dudley, how come you never made any adjustments to this place?", Adrian asked as he had finished his juice.

"Guess I never got around to it.", Dudley answered, "I was distracted easily and didn't want to pay for anything."

Marcy stopped reading to notice that some bills were littering the floor.

"Yep, we can tell."

Just then, the television screen started glowing red and an alarm went off.

"Great, you installed an alarm system?", Dudley asked.

"In case you need to get to work on your day off.", Barry said.

In a few minutes, Dudley followed by Adrian, Barry and the rest were outside and in the minivan Jasmine had designed. Adrian took the wheel and Dudley got into the passenger's side.

"Destination?", Adrian asked.

Inside the minivan, there were computer screenings of the Petropolis area, armored artillery guns, and enough room for everyone to sit. Marcy was at the computer with the scan.

"We got a disturbance downtown near the botanical gardens.", she reported.

Adrian hit the gas and they were off.

Things were certainly looking weird when they arrived. There were scorch markings, deep holes, and even ice though it was a warm day.

"Someone is definitely here.", Barry said, "And I have a good idea who."

They all got out, but kept their guard up. Something was in there and it knew they were here. The plants were grown far beyond their normal growth. Trees towered high, ferns were covering whole tables, and vines were all over among the scorch marks and ice.

"Okay, this is getting strange.", Dudley muttered.

They paused at an open field were the growth seemed to stop. Among them were statues of something covered in plant vines. Jasmine and Marcy brushed some away and stepped away with looks of horror.

"Oh..my..word.", Jasmine said with her eyes wide.

"What is it?", Dudley asked as the rest came over.

The soon realized that the statues were the security of the gardens. Frozen in place as if they were solid stone.

"Well, well. So nice to see the old five return."

Dudley and the group got close together and prepared for what might come out. Giovanni stepped out of the shadows and looked quite pleased.

"So how did you like my demonstration?"

Barry frowned and his shoulders flared.

"How about I burn it to ash?", he seethed.

Giovanni didn't look worried.

"Now comes the real test."

"Against what?", Dudley asked, "There's six of us, and only one of you."

Giovanni's smile got bigger.

"Quite right, but that's why these are here."

He snapped his fingers and Saul stepped out followed by three others(an otter, a penguin, and an iguana).

"You were saying?", Giovanni asked.

Dudley was a little rattled, but he didn't show it.

"Okay, but we're still one more than you."

"Indeed.", Giovanni answered.

And you can probably guess what came next. Giovanni's armors attacked and Dudley and Stan's did too. As much as Dudley wanted to go monster, he thought this time he should hold back on it. Even though it was six against five, the fight was even. Saul kept calling in strong winds to blow Barry's flames away, the penguin kept petrifying Jasmine's weaponry, the iguana kept Adrian from phasing by using strong beams of light, and the otter kept raising plant vines from the ground and all around. With all this going on, it was total chaos. Giovanni was in his own armor and holding both Calvin and Dudley at bay. Marcy wanted to help out, but then she was intercepted by a large amount of earth that shifted into a bull which started to fight her. The bull's armor kept changing from metal to earth, to water, and everything that happened to be close by. After going on for several hours, both teams retreated and caught their breath.

"Impressive.", Giovanni stated, "You might stand a chance."

Dudley was catching his breath and while the others got their own, he wanted a say.

"We're just as good as you are."

"We'll see.", Giovanni said, "But for now, we have places to go."

A portal opened behind the group and they all went through leaving Dudley and the group alone.

"Now we have competition.", Barry fumed, "Can't wait to burn their hides to ash."

Dudley really wanted to say something to back it up, but thought otherwise.

Back at TUFF, while Barry, Adrian and the others got looked over, Dudley met up with Kitty.

"Well ,there's one more enemy force on our radar.", Kitty said as Dudley explained what happened.

Dudley groaned.

"I really wanted to beat Giovanni to a pancake, but he left before round two could start."

"You should be happy you made it back.", Kitty told him, "At least nobody got too injured."

Dudley couldn't disagree with that detail.

"Think I should go monster on them?", he thought to himself, "Nah, I'll keep Jeremiah's advice and use it when I need it."

Kitty noticed Dudley looking deep in thought.

"You okay?", she asked.

"Just thinking about where Jeremiah and Iris went off to."

"They went out to see where they could have their wedding."

Kitty and Dudley turned to see Keswick nearby and walking up to them.

"Jeremiah and Iris plan to marry sometime next week.", Keswick informed( he's wearing his collar), "Hopefully it won't be during the Easter celebration."

Kitty nodded.

"Yep, Stan really has his hands full on that day."

Dudley really got excited. Easter was happening very son and he was ready to go. Fortunately he caught himself before he could do anything and grew calm again.

"So what about Giovanni's team?", he asked.

"Well, we just have to keep on our toes I guess.", Kitty stated.

Dudley looked perplexed and Kitty could tell she had to explain.

"I ment by that is that we need to be careful."

That one Dudley got. At that moment, Barry came out of the medical ward looking refreshed and ready to go.

"Well, we're all patched up and ready to head home."

Dudley looked uneasy.

"Back to the facility?"

"Heck no.", Barry stated, "Back to your tree house."

Dudley sure felt more at home when he got back with Stan's team. Whatever negative feelings he had at the start he had forgotten and was now feeling like they put a spice to the place. Jasmine and Calvin were in the kitchen whipping up a late snack while Adrian, Barry and Marcy were taking turns with the punching bag. Dudley flopped onto his couch and sighed contently.

"This place is starting to feel more like my own joint.", he said smiling.

"Dudley!", Peg called from outside, "It's almost bedtime!"

Dudley wanted to yell back, but Barry held his hand up.

"I got this."

Barry went to the window and put his head out.

"HE"S IN HIS OWN HOUSE HERE!", he yelled making his shoulders flare again, "STOP TRYING TO RUN HIS LIFE!"

Barry came back in looking content and his shoulder flames died down.

"There, I think she got the point."

Dudley looked unsure.

"I really don't think you should yell like that. You might give Mom the wrong idea about me having you guys here."

"If she has a problem with the way you live, she has to get through me.", Barry said firmly, "And living with a very abusive parent can really toughen up a guy."

Adrian walked to the door.

"Where are you off to?", Dudley asked.

"To make amends.", Adrian answered.

As he phased away, Barry looked insulted.

"Suck-up."

"Hey!", Marcy said firmly(she overheard him), "Don't diss Adrian cause you're the one who's aggressive."

Barry dropped beside Dudley on the couch with his shoulders starting to flicker.

"Hey Barry, can we roast our food over ya?", Calvin asked, "Oven's busted."

"Be my guest.", Barry grumbled.

Adrian phased back in just as Calvin and Jasmine were pulling pizzas away from Barry's shoulders. Golden crusted and cheese was melted signifying that it was done.

"Mrs. Puppy says that she'll ignore Barry's outburst if he does something nice for her."

Barry smiled.

"Something nice huh?"

He walked over to the door and after seeing the sidewalk was covered in ice and snow, made his shoulders flare and bathed the whole sidewalk in flames for a minute. After he pulled the stuff away, the street and sidewalk were all dry and thawed out. Barry turned to Adrian.

"Will this count?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't burn anyone's lawn while I was doing this.", Barry stated.

Adrian let this slide, but Dudley came over as Barry turned to go to bed.

"Hey, thanks for standing up for me."

Barry looked content.

"Hey, you put the roof over our heads, least I could do."

Dudley handed Barry a plate with four pizza slices and Barry took it with his smile still on.

"You may be bad behavior, but you do it the best way there is.", Dudley said to him.

As Barry went to his room, Dudley could've sworn he saw Barry blush with shyness.


	72. Chapter 72

Dudley and Kitty got down to business at their respective desks. It had been a couple days since Jeremiah and Iris tied the knot and they were now focused on this new armored crew that Saul McCarson had put together although he had help from Zero. Adrian had phased into the room and caught Kitty a little off making her jump and she didn't like it. Luckily she settled when she saw it was only Adrian.

"Hey, how's the day going?", Adrian asked.

"It was okay til you startled me there.", Kitty answered, "Could you not phase as much around here? I kind of creeps me out."

Dudley overheard and came over.

"Hey Adrian, what brings you in here?", he asked.

"Just thought I'd drop in and see how my favorite duo is doing.", Adrian said smiling, "Also, Barry and Jasmine are practicing, Marcy is helping Calvin with some chores and not much besides that."

Kitty paused from work for a minute so she could focus on Adrian. Before she got anything in, the alarm went off and it was Saul again stirring up weather disruptions downtown. Adrian phased through the floor where the vehicles would be and Dudley looked disappointed as he and Kitty went through the tubes.

"Adrian's armor is so cool. Too bad I can't have one."

"And make more trouble by getting carried away?", Calvin asked as he, Marcy, Jasmine and Barry came in after them.

"I won't make trouble.", Dudley countered.

Barry looked unsure.

"Like the one time you stole the battle suite Keswick designed and let fame and attention go to your head?"

Kitty sighed cause she remembered it as if it was yesterday. Keswick had built the suite to fight crime, but Dudley had gotten in and clearly had no idea how to operate it although everyone thought he did. She had been shot out of the sky into a dump heap, reduced to a sidekick who wasn't funny, and got the honor of answering fan mail( okay the last part I'm not sure about, but it's something).

Saul was having such a blast. Altering the weather so that enormous storm clouds rolled in followed by massive lightning bolts and hail the size of baseballs. The penguin was nearby rubbing her wing on a petrified statue of a passing pedestrian admiringly.

"Amazing how people fear death.", she purred, "The moment it happens, their whole minds go out of control with worry."

"Don't get too attached Donna.", Saul said firmly as he levitated closer to the ground, "We have our orders."

Donna looked disappointed as she slid off her victim and onto the street. At that moment, their wrist communicators went off.

"Have the targets arrived yet?"

"We're working on it boss.", Saul answered, "They should be here momentarily."

As if on cue, they saw the all too familiar minivan turn a corner.

"Get em Val!", Saul yelled.

The ground instantly opened up and the minivan crashed into the side. Then Val( the bull) materialized out of the earth and beside Donna.

"Now there is only three of us and seven of them.", Val informed.

Saul sneered.

"Get some snares ready."

Val dissolved into the earth again just as Dudley and Kitty got out followed by Adrian, Barry and the other three. As soon as they touched the ground, Jasmine, Marcy, and Calvin fell into holes up to their necks leaving only Barry and Adrian to help Dudley and Kitty.

"Is that snare enough?", Val asked as he rematerialized next to Saul again.

Saul smiled devilishly.

"Plenty."

At that moment, the air was filled with hailstones the size of basketballs falling only a few inches in front of Saul and Dudley certainly was looking pretty mad.

"Is he going to change?", Donna asked.

And then Dudley did.

As officials cleared up the damaged area, Mayor Stan had a firm talking to with Dudley and Kitty.

"Seven city blocks devastated, thirty people traumatized, and you let the villains escape.", Stan said firmly, "And you let this happen why?"

Dudley and Kitty both buckled. They had gotten into trouble with the law before, but that was before they had an official mayor who actually did his job.

"Mr. Walker", Kitty started, "We did all we could, but-"

"No buts!", Stan snapped, "You two had help with my whole team and you still cause as much damage to the place as you used to. Did you two ever stop and think about how to handle the situation while not putting pedestrians in harm's way?!"

Dudley looked insulted.

"Stan, we fought, but something intervened and after I shifted-"

"You almost wiped out the entire city district!", Stan barked.

That shut Dudley up.

"Furthermore.", Stan continue in a serious, but calmer tone, "I am officially pulling you and Katherine here off of this hunt to track down Giovanni's new armor."

Kitty and Dudley both gasped. It was bad enough they caused damage to city property, but enough to get pulled from the case? That just didn't feel right at all. Barry and Adrian were nearby with their fellow members and couldn't help but feel guilty. They didn't intend to cause so much damage, but their foes certainly had help. Adrian wanted to talk out, but Barry held him back.

"We'll talk at the tree house.", he whispered so Stan wouldn't hear them.

As Stan left in his limo, Dudley and Kitty sulked back to their car.

"Just great.", Dudley sighed, "Now what?"

"What do you mean?", Kitty asked him, "You're the one who went monster when Saul pelted us with hailstones."

Dudley gave a hurt look.

"I just wanted to take them down.", he said, "Guess I lost myself for a minute."

Kitty started up the car, and then she noticed something on the window.

"Downtown at nine.", she read to herself.

Dudley had read it too cause he looked a little confused.

"Who left that here?", he wondered.

"You should feel grateful that our hired help came to pull your hide out of the flames.", Galaril stated to Saul.

Saul, Donna and Val had been teleported away shortly after Galaril arrived with a couple shadow hunter mercenaries. The fight got out of hand however due to Galaril not anticipating Dudley already in his monster form.

"You ruined a team effort.", Saul said harshly, "Why can't you devils stay out of our biz and we'll stay out of yours?"

Galaril raised an eyebrow.

"So this healing procedure I took the liberty of organizing should be undone and you have the injuries Dudley inflicted to you once again?"

As much as Saul wanted to call down a bolt of lightning to fry him, Galaril knew he wasn't in a position to do so. Val had gotten his procedure done and was on his feet again.

"Thanks for the rest.", he stated as he shifted into an air based form of himself.

As Val flew off, Donna had finished too and showed herself out leaving Galaril with Saul.

"One thing I don't get is why you are so obsessed with killing your offspring.", Galaril said calmly, "Personally, I'd let someone else take him out and then gloat."

Saul sat up immediately although he felt great pain in his back while doing so, he was beyond caring.

"Don't even question me on that!", he snarled pointing at Galaril accusingly, "My wife and him had me locked away due to child abuse and called me insane! My wife may have been smart and put a restraining order on me, but Barry has not!"

Galaril didn't look the least shaken.

"Watch the anger there. You don't want to break your spine while making a point do you?"

Saul's expression darkened further, but he laid back down.

"Barry will be left for you on your behalf.", Galaril assured, "But I can't argue if Zero changes his mind."

"That didn't stop you before.", Saul countered, "At least Jeremiah was busy holding off your paid assassins so that they wouldn't intervene, but I doubt that he'll play along with it for long."

"I agree.", Galaril stated, "Just try and focus on recovering."

Galaril turned and left, but Saul was still fuming.

"Who does that slime ball think he's fooling?", he muttered darkly to himself, "Even though he's Zero's right hand demon, I can tell he just wants Zero out of the way."

Not far off, Byron and Glacia Gemini were gathering medical salves for the recovery area, and they couldn't help but overhear. Although Saul tried to keep his voice down, they both heard it.

"That man needs to know who-",Byron started.

"He serves.", Glacia finished.

Since they were so like minded, they had a tendency to think the same thing.

Jeremiah and Iris flew down to the docks as it was getting close to sundown and they settled on the roof.

"Well, this joint may have a ton of issues, but it always has nice views." Jeremiah stated as he dusted off his shoulders.

Iris dusted her own and got out some medical spray for her husband and her injuries.

"Seven shadow stalker groups in three days.", she stated, "Something is certainly up."

Jeremiah nodded as he administered his medical spray to an injury on his leg.

"Zero must be having issues with how things are going."

At that moment, Dudley and Kitty came out from around a bend and walked along a dock.

"Sure this is the right place?", Dudley asked.

Kitty shrugged.

"I don't know. It just said the docks."

"What did?"

Dudley and Kitty looked up to see Jeremiah and Iris descending and landing softly in front of them.

"Hey Jeremiah, how was the honeymoon?", Kitty asked.

"It only lasted a couple hours.", Iris stated, "Zero had his mercenaries interrupt us before we even left Petropolis."

"And we're not much better either.", Dudley added, "Giovanni's new armor attacked and they bailed as I went monster."

Jeremiah lifted an eyebrow.

"How long did you stay that way?"

"About ten minutes.", Kitty stated.

The other three looked perplexed.

"What?", Kitty answered, "I asked Keswick for a stopwatch so I could see how long Dudley would control himself before going ballistic."

"Smart thinking.", Jeremiah stated.

"Yeah, but Stan pulled us off the case.", Dudley griped, "I just cause seven city blocks of damage while fighting off Zero's goons, and I get punished for it."

"That was a violation of Stan's damage control law he wrote last month.", Kitty stated pulling out a law book and flipping to the appropriate page, " And I quote: any damage exceeding the maximum of three city blocks caused by fighting, preventing evil, or science testing of any kind is highly illegal and the cause is due to seven months worth of community service or seven months jail time."

"So Dudley chooses between seven months of service or time in the slammer?", Jeremiah guessed.

"Actually, I have to share it.", Kitty stated as she closed the law book, "I took part in the fight so unless we have a good record, we could just get a warning."

Dudley looked interested. At that moment, Barry and Adrian showed up.

"Sorry we overheard.", Adrian stated, "But we had to meet you here."

Byron and Glacia Gemini both warped on the rooftop near city hall and looking through their binoculars keeping an eye out. At that moment, Galaril materialized behind them alongside Giovanni.

"So how is the stake out?", Galaril asked pleasantly.

The Gemini both shot him dark looks of disgust and annoyance.

"Nothing to report.", they answered in unification.

Galaril looked offended.

"Dudley and Kitty have officially been moved off the case."

"Doesn't mean that they-", Glacia started.

"Won't listen.", Byron finished.

"Indeed.", Giovanni answered, "Luckily, I have a little surprise in store."

The Gemini both looked interested, but not very.

"I assure you all that my planning is going swimmingly.", Giovanni added.

"Says the guy who screwed up against his own armored assailants turned enemies.", Galaril said firmly, "Zero isn't pleased and his beginning to think you're not living up to his standards."

Giovanni didn't show it, but he was feeling a little uneasy. Zero wasn't one to tolerate failure and the punishments for it were severe at least.

A few minor setbacks to a greater cause.", Giovanni answered Galaril, "I know how most people think and from all the information I gathered using my armors mind probing, I managed to piece together a scheme even Stan won't see coming."

Galaril and the Gemini both looked unsure.

"That's what most people who have a problem with pride always say.", Galaril said under his breath.

At that moment, an explosion went off nearby down the street and Giovanni looked determined.

"Right on schedule.", he stated.

They all turned to see Stan's car pull around the corner alongside several police cars and a police helicopter keeping an eye from the air. Giovanni watched and started to count down.

"3...2...1"

The moment he finished, Stan's escort which happened to stop in front of Stan's house got hit by a blinding light of something in front of them causing the whole street to light up. As the screams began, the earth rumbled and the cars found their doors slammed against walls of earth that appeared out of nowhere. Stan's car was hoisted up on more earth and it slid right in front of the group. The coptor was easily taken care off. A strong gust of wind whipped up a sandstorm and large hailstones that hammered the coptor's controls causing it to crash down below. Val, Saul and their iguana companion gathered and joined the group as they got near Stan's side of the car.

"Nice light show Howard.", Giovanni said and the iguana blushed, "Get it opened."

Val came over and with little effort pulled the car door open and turned looking angry.

"There's nothing in there.", he reported.

Giovanni came over and inspected the inside. Sure enough there was nothing out of place and Stan was nowhere to be seen.

"Well played Stan.", Giovanni frowned, "Well played."

Back at Dudley's tree house, Stan got comfortable on his cot while his armored roommates got ready to hit the hay( if you get my drift). Adrian was the first one out so Stan took him aside.

"Thanks for the interception back there before the corner.", he said.

"As long as Dudley and Kitty get reassigned to the case.", Adrian stated, "That was what we agreed on."

Stan nodded.

"As long as they don't cause too much damage to public property."

Barry came in followed by the rest and they went off, but Barry stayed behind.

"Sorry we couldn't drop you off at home sir.", he stated, "But with what's going on, we don't want to take chances."

"It's fine.", Stan answered, "Now we should get some sleep."

Adrian closed and bolted the door and windows before getting the lights. Stan laid on his cot looking at the ceiling and started to think.

"Why would Giovanni have a new set of armor to combat mine?", he thought, "He's trying to do something, but what?"


	73. Chapter 73

Stan certainly didn't sleep a wink that night. Dudley and Jeremiah didn't either due to them patrolling most of the night and it was near midnight before they got shut eye. Jeremiah was used to days like this, but Dudley was another story. It was morning now and Dudley was still dozing off now and again in short periods. Jeremiah was not feeling good as he carried Dudley in through the window of TUFF and into the office where Kitty and Iris were already waiting for them.

"Why are you carrying Dudley to work?", Kitty asked.

"Hey, he wouldn't stop begging me to do it.", Jeremiah said firmly, "Apparently someone's not used to staying up past midnight."

Dudley woke up right away.

"Are you saying I'm lazy?", he asked.

Jeremiah dropped him, but luckily it was over a bunch of pillows( I have no idea why they were there at all or how they got there) so it wasn't hurtful.

"You need to learn to sleep with your eyes open.", Jeremiah stated.

Dudley felt that he shouldn't try and counter Jeremiah on this one cause he got his sleep in and he was awake now.

"Good news.", Iris informed, "We're back on the case of tracking down Giovanni and his armors."

Jeremiah and Dudley both looked confused.

"How'd that happen?", Dudley asked.

"Adrian and Jasmine saved Stan from a sneak attack so he dropped the charges against us and gave us a second chance. As long as we do less damage this time, we're good to go."

That was all Dudley and Kitty had to hear. At that moment, Keswick and Dorian's hologram image came in with a floating table with a set of gadgets.

"Sorry to interrupt this.", Keswick stated(he's wearing his collar), But Dorian and I have been putting together some new stuff to use against our new enemies."

On the table were a set of gloves, a set of sunglasses, and a bottle of clear liquid.

"The gloves you already know as the Bio-neutralization gloves for disabling any organic material of radiation and infusion.", Dorian explained, "The glasses are a combination of scanner and listening device, and the bottle is my latest chemical breakthrough: a combination of sulfuric acid and liquid nitrogen."

"These gadgets will be in the wings in case you need them.", Keswick informed as he and Dorian's image walked off with the table floating after them.

"So it looks like we can neutralize Shawn's elemental infusions.", Dudley stated, "I look forward to using that liquid."

Jeremiah sighed. Dudley always wanted to try the new stuff out without approval, but this time he held himself off. Shawn had developed an elemental infusion to his goons so they could be more effective. The last time they used the gloves, they shorted out, but it looked like Keswick and Dorian worked out the bugs.

Shawn rubbed his shoulder as he lumbered into the open area. He had a run in with the authorities during a raid, but he managed to hold his own.

"Still having trouble with your fighting?"

Shawn noticed Darla nearby and snarled.

"Don't test me.", he warned.

Darla skittered down on her eight spider legs and she clearly wasn't going to let up.

"I must say, you are getting pretty sloppy in your style."

Shawn turned and smashed his fist near her while keeping his eyes on her. Although he missed, he did make her flinch.

"Do not mock me!", he sneered, "You should be one to talk though. You rely on your offspring to cater to you and you don't do anything."

Now Darla was the one to sneer.

"I'm the very core of my species.", she countered, "I'm the only one who can reproduce so if I die, my children die."

"Well, isn't this dramatic."

Shawn and Darla both turned to see Galaril sitting comfortably nearby.

"If you're going to ask our aid, you wasted your time.", Shawn fumed.

"Oh, I'm not asking.", Galaril said calmly, "I'm talking on Zero's behalf and he demands you two take the latest project."

"I don't work with dunderheads.", Darla said firmly.

"I don't take orders from eight legged freaks.", Shawn added.

"I'm sure Zero would love to hear that.", Galaril said.

As much as they both wanted to pound Galaril into a pancake, Darla and Shawn both knew better than to get on Zero's bad side( like he has a good side at all).

"What of Giovanni?", Shawn asked.

"He'll be keeping our rebel monsters occupied long enough for us to get what we need.", Galaril assured, "Besides, Dudley will be killing very soon."

Darla and Shawn both looked unsure and Galaril could tell what they were going to ask.

"Dudley's will only lasts for so long. And like any drug addiction, he'll soon be consumed by it and won't let anyone or anything get in his way."

"Even killing us?", Darla asked, "Dudley's monster form is most powerful is it not?"

Galaril nodded.

"I agree, but he's mortal. He can only resist for so long."

"And Jeremiah will be there to ensure he gets restrained.", Shawn countered, "Those two hardly leave each others side."

"You think I didn't know that?", Galaril stated, "Dudley's monster form will be too unstable and even if Jeremiah intervenes, they'll only wear each other down making them easy targets."

"And where do we come in?", Darla asked.

"Go see Zero and find out.", Galaril said firmly.

And with that, Galaril vanished away.

"Kitty, we've been scanning the streets for hours.", Dudley griped, "And still no sign of anything to do with Giovanni's team."

Kitty was driving the car with Dudley sitting on the passenger's side. Ever since Giovanni's assault last night, they had been searching for anything that might piece this whole thing together. Kitty was looking through the new scanning glasses Keswick mentioned earlier and keeping an eye on the road.

"So far everything checks out here in downtown area.", she concluded.

"As well as the waterfront, China Town, and seven parks.", Dudley said reading a list of places they checked, "Man it's not like answers to our issues don't just show up."

At that moment, the car died. Luckily, Kitty could still steer and managed to park on a nearby parking lot. Kitty checked the gas tank.

"Dudley, did you forget to refill the gas yesterday?", Kitty asked.

Dudley looked surprised.

"Oh yeah, I was on my way from work last night, on the way out you said to get gas for the car, and I was going to, but then this tennis ball bounced past and-"

"Okay I get it.", Kitty said cutting him off and taking out a gas tank, "I'm going to go to the gas station around that corner and I expect you to be right here when I get back."

As Kitty got out and walked around the corner, Dudley felt bored again.

"Geez, Kitty sure gets upset over small things.", he muttered to himself, "Still I have to accept the blame for what I did. Who could give a hint on what's going on here."

The moment he finished, Dudley's nose caught a whiff of something. Something burning and a wind picked up. Just as he got out, an explosion of fire went of in front of him knocking him to the ground and hovering above him was Shawn.

"You called?", he asked.

"Shawn?", Dudley yelped, "What are you doing here?"

Shawn cracked his knuckles and his flesh turned steely.

"Pushing your limits.", he answered.

And then Shawn attacked. Luckily Dudley had Keswick's special gloves and pulled them on quick as a wink as he avoided Shawn's fists. Once the gloves were active, Dudley assaulted making sure to avoid Shawn's attacks, but touch him enough for the gloves to work. Sure enough they did cause when he touched Shawn's arm, the flesh in the area where the glove touched returned to normal and stayed that way, but something was stirring inside Dudley. His monster side had sensed a battle going on and it wanted in.

After hearing loud crashing and explosions going on, Kitty hurried back with the gas for the car only to find the lot in ruins. Pot holes littered the area with scorch marks, chunks of sidewalks and buildings embedded as well. Kitty was appalled. She looked around a huge chunk of building to see Dudley in his monster form appearing to be in pain.

"Dudley?", Kitty asked.

"Stay away!", Dudley yelled, "Don't come any closer!"

Kitty saw his silver markings start forming across his back and dissolve fast. Seeing this Kitty felt a great sense of danger and it only confirmed it when Dudley turned with his eyes blood shot and his teeth bared. His markings fully formed and his wings extended. Kitty jumped away just as Dudley lunged her way. The beast was out and it wanted to kill.

"Dudley, I know you can hear me!", Kitty yelled, "You have to keep a clear head!"

Dudley didn't seem to hear her cause he just kept attacking. All this commotion clearly didn't go unnoticed cause a whole squad of TUFF agents came on the scene with machinery to contain Dudley. Dudley saw this and gave a bark so loud that it sent the whole squad flying before turning back to Kitty who looked both fearful and shocked. Before she could get away, Dudley pounced and landed on her pinning her to the ground. When Kitty looked in his eyes, she saw rage and a lust for death as Dudley reared a fist to strike a lethal blow. Luckily he didn't get the chance cause someone fired something into his back which made him drop and shift back to normal. Kitty managed to get out from under him and see Jasmine with one of her armored arms as a dart gun standing near Stan Walker and Adrian. As Stan's squad loaded Dudley into an armored car in powerful restraints, Stan took Kitty aside.

"You're lucky we showed up when we did.", he stated.

"He wouldn't have killed me.", Kitty said.

Stan looked unsure.

"Your partner went monster to fight a member of OMEGA, damaged an entire area, and had you pinned. Sure the damage isn't enough to violate his warning, but I'm not taking chances with him going monster again."

Kitty couldn't disagree with that, but something in her heart told her that Dudley w s fighting to gain control again and losing. She didn't say anything as Stan packed up and left with his squad, Adrian and Jasmine. She got back to the car and refilled it with the gas she had brought.

"So Dudley is going more monster now."

Kitty turned to see Jeremiah nearby looking both feeling and considerate.

"How much did you hear?", Kitty asked.

"I heard enough.", Jeremiah answered, "Shawn didn't jump Dudley for a fight, he was testing Dudley's mental capacity. Darla was there too to aid him and with Stan giving a warning, I'm thinking that Dudley was set up."

Dudley slid down the walls of the car as it continued to drive.

"Why did I stay in monster form so long?", he asked himself, "What was I thinking? Not only did I violate public property damage, but I almost killed Kitty again."

Dudley's eyes welled up with tears and he felt like crying, but then the car hit a bump and flipped on it's side. As it slid and sparked across the pavement, Dudley was on the ground and up against the wall. It only lasted a few minutes when the car stopped and the doors opened to reveal Snaptrap and Chameleon.

"Snaptrap, this isn't a bank transport.", Chameleon whined, "It's a convict escort."

Snaptrap wasn't listening. He saw Dudley in his restraints and had to gloat.

"Well, well. Agent Puppy in restraints. I can see Galaril's plan to frame you worked like a charm."

That got Dudley's attention.

"Galaril?", Dudley asked.

"Yeah.", Snaptrap went on, "He want you to indulge your monster form so you'll not be able to change back and kill everyone around you."

Chameleon slapped his hand over Snaptrap's mouth, but Dudley heard every word.

"Isn't that Zero's goal?", he asked.

"We don't know.", Chameleon answered, "But we don't know when we'll get another opportunity like-"

At that moment, a siren went off and Chameleon looked Dudley in the eye.

"How fortunate for you."

Snaptrap got out a portal crystal and he and Chameleon went through so the cops wouldn't get to them. As Dudley got to the now open door, he noticed that the siren was really a pedestrian doing sound effects. He was still in his restraints, but he noticed something on the floor( which was wall when the car was upright). It was a box with a glass roof labeled: "In Case of Emergency Restraints Unlocking Break Glass"

"Why would someone put that there?", Dudley wondered.

Still, he had an opportunity and he took it. After using his cuffs on his hands to break the glass, there was only a button which he pressed and his restraints unlocked.

"Well, now I know Zero's plan.", he thought, "But now this looks like I broke out of here."

At that moment, the couple officers came around the corner and looked at Dudley.

"Okay officers, I can explain.", Dudley started.

"No need.", one of the officers stated, "We were just ment to bring you to your house."

Dudley turned to see they were just a few blocks away form his house.

Snaptrap and Chameleon ducked and ran as Zero fired bolt after bolt of chaotic energy and flames which fried the floor, walls, and everything that happened to be in the room.

"IMBECILES!", Zero roared causing the thunder clouds outside to flash and the room to quake, "YOU'RE ALL IMBECILES!"

"I didn't mean to tell.", Snaptrap said trying to calm him down, "I just shot my mouth off."

But that only seemed to ignite Zero's temper even higher and now the room's walls broke and they were instantly outside where Zero's flames and bolts got more violent. Snaptrap and Chameleon kept running and Zero kept firing until they were out of sight. Zero breathed deeply,but wasn't even close to calming down. It was bad enough Galaril messed up with keeping Jeremiah away, but now Dudley found out that he was being manipulated.

"When I get my hands on that horse.", he growled to himself.

He turned and fried a rock into melted lead in a fit of rage and then looked around the now open aired area where the room of his citadel used to be.

"HOUSEKEEPING!", he bellowed.

As if on cue, a whole brigade of builders arrived with heavy machinery, support beams, and a bunch of other construction stuff. Nobody said anything cause they could tell Zero was in a very bad mood( also they could feel extreme tension in the air). Zero put a hand inside his coat( green this time) and pulled out his power stone. Miraculously, it survived the whole thing without being damaged and was still operational. Zero often used it to look into the earth realm to spy on targets when his underlings weren't. Slowly, Dudley's image formed in the dark misty inside of the sphere and Zero looked concerned.

"Still he did show instability among his fellow civilians and soon, I'll be able to push him to the point where he won't change back."

He waved his hand and Dudley's image faded away.

"GALARIL!", he roared as he put the stone away again.

Galaril materialized nearby, but looked unsure.

"Yes sir?", he asked nervously.

"Keep an eye on Dudley.", Zero informed him in a calm tone, "The Gemini will give you a hand."

As Galaril turned to leave, Zero fired a bolt of flames which hit Galaril in the backside causing him to jump about a foot in the air. As he landed, he looked Zero's way in an annoyed way.

"Ow! That stung!"

Zero fired again and Galaril nearly missed it.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD COMPLAIN?!", Zero roared causing the clouds above to flash once more.

Galaril shook his head still wearing his dark expression. As much as he wanted to gripe, Zero looked ready to flambe him alive and then dead( if you get my drift).


	74. Chapter 74

Kitty was feeling pretty stressed. Dudley was being held at home for questioning about the damage earlier that day and she felt partially responsible for it. If she hadn't left Dudley for a trip for gas, Zero's goons wouldn't have pushed him this far. Jack was nearby getting a drink of water and noticed Kitty's expression.

"You okay?", he asked her.

Kitty was taken by surprise for a second, but she recovered fast. She wanted to say something, but something held her back.

"Wondering about your partner?", Jack guessed.

Kitty sighed.

"Why is it Dudley always gets into so much trouble?", she asked, "Why can't he ever just be normal?"

"We can't change who we are.", Jack said calmly, "I understand that you're confused and upset. I really do, but we can't let emotion stop us from doing what we need to do."

He paused a minute to let this sink in before continuing.

"Listen, I know Dudley can be a little hard to get used to, but he is our operative. Whether he's dealing with some kind of mutation issue, personal goal, or even when he's being tracked by the enemy, we have to show him that we will be thee when he needs us."

Kitty tried to calm down. She knew Jack was right and Dudley did need support in learning this new ability of his. No agent of TUFF stands alone and she knew that too. Jack saw the confidence building in his former partner's eyes and smiled.

"So what are you going to do?"

"For starters, I'm gonna thank you for the talk.", Kitty stated.

"You're welcome.", Jack answered as he took a sip from his glass and saw Kitty head to the tubes, "Where are you going now?"

"To find my partner.", Kitty answered as she went through the tube.

Jack nodded.

"Spoken like a true TUFF agent.", he said to himself, "Best of luck Agent Katswell."

Dudley lay down on his bed feeling pretty down.

"I had to lose it.", he thought, "Why couldn't I keep myself contained long enough for Kitty to show up and help when Shawn and Darla jumped me?"

"Seems like someone is having issues with himself."

Dudley got up and saw Jeremiah near his door.

"What are you doing here?", Dudley asked, "To tell me to get better control next time?"

"Not really.", Jeremiah answered, "Dorian's data says you lasted til eighty percent before losing control."

"Eighty percent?", Dudley asked.

"Think of it as your capacity in monster form.", Jeremiah explained, "The longer you stay in the form, the stronger it gets, but there's a catch."

"You lose control if you're not careful?", Dudley guessed.

"Exactly.", Jeremiah stated, "That time you were jumped today I don't think was coincidence. I think Zero wanted to see how far you got."

"Why would he want that?", Dudley asked.

"When you worked for Zero, you were at full capacity.", Jeremiah stated, "But Zero had a hold on it to keep it in check. Now that hold is on you and this new form is developing naturally rather than forced."

This made Dudley get interested as he rubbed his left shoulder. Jeremiah noticed this.

"Hurt your shoulder?", he asked.

"No, but I felt something there while I fought Shawn and Darla.", Dudley stated.

Jeremiah came over and inspected the area Dudley was rubbing.

"Hmm, looks like what would be left when something hit you."

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Jeremiah looked him in the eye.

"There's an indication that some kind of projectile was fired at you during the fight.", Jeremiah informed, "What happened after you got hit?"

"I don't know.", Dudley said, "I just felt really aggressive and then it escalated faster than usual."

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"I'll call Dorian and see if he and Keswick can piece together something."

Kitty came into the room from the door.

"Everything good?", she asked.

"Oh yeah.", Jeremiah answered, "We got ourselves a mystery alongside Giovanni's armor."

Galaril was still rubbing his behind where Zero scorched him as he waited on the street corner.

"Oh the indignity.", he muttered darkly to himself, "One of these days, I'm going to ensure that overgrown hothead gets exactly what's coming to him."

Zero was really starting to work Galaril's last nerve. Sure he put up with it for the time being, but even he had a limit and Zero was pushing him real hard.

"Where is that gruesome twosome?", he grumbled, "Zero doesn't tolerate any member being late."

The Gemini then dropped in nearby and looked insulted.

"Do not underestimate our leader.", they warned in unification.

Galaril didn't look convinced.

"We work our butts off trying to get the rebels to join our cause, and all we have to end up with is failure. All Zero does when he's on the front line is use the same little act he used last time on Dudley. I say we ditch Zero and form our own plans."

"And go against the one-", Glacia started.

"We serve?", Byron finished.

"I don't see that flame face trying to do any actual fighting.", Galaril snarked, "I'm sick of his lazy methods and lame plans."

"We need to be patient.", the Gemini said in unification.

"I say enough time passed!", Galaril sneered, "Zero doesn't want to get involved? Fine, then I'll ensure he does."

Galaril phased away leaving the Gemini on the street under the street lamp looking insulted.

"What a fool.", they said in unification.

"Does he really think that Zero will-", Byron started.

"Tolerate this?", Glacia finished, "Zero can tolerate two rebels, but he draws the line-"

"At three.", Byron finished.

At that moment, they both tensed for they both felt a presence.

"Blood runs thick, but will run thin-"

"When evil has drained it.", the Gemini said together.

Out of the shadows, the Shadow Stalker guild master walked out keeping his face hidden, but the Gemini could feel his eyes look their way.

"What is the right hand up to now?"

"Galaril is impatient and reckless.", the Gemini answered.

"Giovanni is holding his end.", Byron started, "Galaril thinks Zero is working too slow and he's-"

"Too lazy.", Glacia put in, "We need to keep order-"

"On the team.", Byron finished.

"And I'm here to offer you make sure that happens.", the guild master stated the way a con man would, "The usual?"

Donna stroked her flipper across her latest victim: a passing teen( a dingo) on his skateboard.

"Too bad.", she stated, "If he had just turned and not try and knock me over, I would've been persuaded to consider sparing him from his fate."

"Don't get attached Donna."

Donna turned to see Giovanni nearby.

"You know they're only frozen in place and not dead."

"And I know what can turn them to normal.", Donna answered.

She touched the statue again as her flipper glowed a purple color and the stone exterior crumbled away. The teen screamed and was about to skateboard away when Donna touched him again and stoned him again.

"You really are sick in the head aren't you?", Giovanni asked raising an eyebrow.

"And Saul is not insane?", Donna countered, "Everyone left me cause they thought I was different and strange. But now nobody will never leave."

"Not while I have a say.", Giovanni stated, "You owe me your service in exchange for me letting you use my armor. That was the agreement."

Donna looked hurt.

"Don't get sentimental.", Giovanni warned as his expression turned into a sneer, "You know what could happen if I start to think you're not holding your end."

Donna's expression deepened.

"Are you so determined to use interrogation in your persuasion?"

Giovanni and Donna turned to see Val materialize out of an air form and into his real one.

"And since when do you listen in when you shouldn't be?", Giovanni countered.

Val didn't flinch.

"Morning will soon be upon us and Stan's team is beginning to close in on us."

"And we will be ready.", Giovanni stated.

"Or so you say.", Donna stated( she was getting herself back together now that Val was around).

Giovanni smacked his fist into a dumpster causing it to crash into a wall nearby in anger.

"You question me?!", he snapped.

Dudley was up at the crack of dawn which was not something he normally did, but he had a lot on his mind and wanted to get Giovanni's team taken down. The memory of the other day still haunted him though. If he was doing just eighty percent yesterday and did all that damage, what would one hundred percent be like? The thought both frightened and intrigued him. As he looked out at the rising sun, he had a brief flashback of when Quacky and the Sharing Moose got to feel the wrath of his other self. Sure Zero had corrupted it, but he felt like that time, he really wanted them dead for all the times they tricked and tried doing him in.

"Thinking of the other day?"

Dudley snapped out of his daze noticing Jeremiah was outside his window and sitting on the side of the house using his boots for keeping himself from slipping down.

"Jer, what's it like being at full potential?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah's face looked concerned.

"Listen closely.", he answered, "If you reach full potential in your monster form, almost all your reason and emotion will become obsolete leaving only a killing instinct and a lust for battle."

Dudley got a little frightened, but Jeremiah could tell he wanted to hear this just to know what he was dealing with.

"So I won't be able to hold myself back?", Dudley asked.

"Mostly.", Jeremiah answered, "You always have the strength to subdue your other side even when it seems you don't."

"You think so?", Dudley asked.

"I know so.", Jeremiah answered.

He paused for a minute and sniffed the air.

'Hey, Mrs. Puppy making pancakes?"

Dudley sniffed the air.

"Seems that way to me. Meet you downstairs?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"Don't slack off."

He jumped off the wall and extended his wings so he was falling gracefully down and landed softly on the ground.

"Show off.", Dudley muttered to himself.

"Heard that.", Jeremiah called up.

Dudley was downstairs pretty quick, until he looked down and saw he was still wearing his pajamas. Fortunately, Jeremiah was nearby and spun him around pretty fast and with several snips and folds, Jeremiah stopped him and Dudley was wearing his usual shirt and pants with his pajamas folded in the dirty laundry. Dudley felt around his pants waistline.

"It's a little tight around the front."

Jeremiah chuckled.

Keswick took notes as he and Dorian looked over some samples Jeremiah had scanned for them. Keswick was visiting Dorian at ULTRA.

"So far we're dealing with some kind of crystallization effect and preservation.", Keswick informed( he's wearing his collar).

"Yep.", Dorian informed as his tentacles worked, "So what made you bring your stuff here?"

"Agent Puppy wanted Agent Katswell to play fetch with him and he wouldn't take no for an answer.", Keswick answered, "Unfortunately she wasn't looking where she tossed it and it went into my lab where Agent Puppy made a big mess trying to get it."

Dorian rolled his eyes.

"Does that cat have no control over that fleabag partner of her's?"

"You know Dudley.", Keswick stated, "You say tomato, he says potato."

Dorian got the drift. After a couple hours, one of his tentacles came down carrying a vial of clear liquid.

"Well, we have a possible antidote for that stone effect.", Dorian reported.

Keswick raised an eyebrow.

"Why not send it into the field right away?"

Dorian clicked a screen nearby and it showed the time that Keswick's pen invention backfired, the time when he accidentally made Dudley a giant triple headed, fire breathing monster, and the time when his Grow Faster Blaster got out of hand

"Okay I get it.", Keswick stated, " My inventions often backfired or I got carried away. I get it."

Dorian turned the screen off and his tentacle slid the vial into a slot in a nearby wall and the vial was sent through a pipe to the room next door. Keswick heard some bangs and clanking going on.

"What's with the testing room?", Keswick asked.

"It's where we test our stuff to make sure it works.", Dorian stated as if it was obvious, "Didn't TUFF ever consider installing one of those or was the budget to low?"

Keswick looked insulted.

"Hey, we don't have every nation in the world on our contacts list okay?"

ULTRA often had the best stuff and Keswick knew it. He filed for a job, but after looking at the activity he did without TUFF's proper approval, Dark Wolf rejected it. At that moment, a slip of paper started printing out of a computer nearby and one of Dorian's tentacles brought it to Dorian who read it fast.

"Well, testing complete."

"And the results?", Keswick asked.

Peg sat alone in her living room. Her son was out saving the world, the housework was done, and now she had a little time for herself.

"Dudley.", she muttered to herself.

Even though she learned to give him some space, she couldn't help but worry about him. Who could blame her? She had been overprotective of him since he was a kid, but that would come to an end when he got a job at TUFF. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Birdbrain had invented a bracelet to blow up all the toilets in Petropolis, but Dudley had gotten it away from him. She assumed he got her a Mother's Day gift early, but it wasn't. She wanted Dudley to quit when she found out, but Birdbrain had interfered and she could see that Dudley was doing good there so she let him keep his job as long as he behaved. She went to the shelf and pulled out an old photo album and flipped it to a picture of her and Donnagon on their wedding day in front of the cake and she sighed.

"Why did he have to take after you?", she asked.

She wasn't sure Donnagon heard her due to him being deceased, but she often felt like his presence still lingered in the house. She closed the book and was about to put it back, when something came up behind her and before she got a chance to scream, a puff of gas was fired into her face and she fell to the ground. When she lost consciousness, Byron cleared the room as Glacia got out a communicator crystal.

"Target acquired.", they both reported.

"Excellent.", Zero answered through the crystal, "Bring her to the location. It's time to put our rebels to the test."

Zero cut off communication and the Gemini both lifted Peg's unconscious body off the floor and with a quick portal opening, they all went through leaving the room as it was and the portal closed behind them.


	75. Chapter 75

"I can't believe Zero kidnapped my mom!"

Dudley had just arrived home for the night when he realized his mom wasn't there. After calling Kitty on his communicator, she made the assumption she had been kidnapped( Peg not her). Dudley dashed for the door and almost ran smack into Jeremiah as he stepped out.

"Whoa there.", Jeremiah stated holding him back, "What's the rush?"

"Zero took my mom.", Dudley stated, "Any idea where she was taken?"

As if to answer him, a small metal sphere floated nearby and an optic cell came into place and projected a hologram of Zero.

"Well, well. My rebel monsters.", he stated smiling devilishly.

"Where is my mom Zero?!", Dudley demanded.

"Oh she's alive.", Zero answered, "For the time being."

Dudley felt anger surging in his veins. He tried keeping himself in check, but found it hard to do so.

"Still hesitant on embracing your killing nature?", Zero asked mockingly, "You wouldn't be this strong if Jeremiah wasn't with you."

"That's not true.", Jeremiah answered, "Dudley has just as much strength as me and you know it."

Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Touche.", he answered, "Care to test that?"

Dudley and Jeremiah both crossed their arms.

"We're listening.", Jeremiah answered.

"Fine.", Zero answered, "I have placed within Petropolis five keys that will lead you to where Peg is located. Succeed, and she goes free, but fail and she'll be dead."

"Is that all?", Dudley asked still wearing his angry expression.

"That's all.", Zero answered, "And don't try calling in help."

"Like we want to?", Jeremiah asked.

A side of the sphere opened to reveal a small flash drive which flew out and Dudley caught it.

"Here's your start.", Zero said, "Best of luck."

Zero's hologram faded and the sphere flew away. Jeremiah and Dudley looked at the flash drive and then at each other.

"You ready?", Jeremiah asked.

"Let's do it.", Dudley said.

Kitty and Iris were both feeling down.

"I can't believe they agreed to this.", "Kitty stated.

She and Iris had seen the whole thing from surveillance cameras in the district so they got everything. Iris looked thoughtful.

"Zero said no calling in help right?"

"Yeah.", Kitty stated, "So our partners can't call us in to help them out."

Iris smiled.

"They're not. We're going in on our own accord."

Kitty looked skeptical.

"Iris, isn't that cheating?"

"Jeremiah and I prefer to call it as unauthorized help."

At that moment, their communicators went off and it happened to be Keswick and Dorian calling in.

"We got some gear for you.", Keswick stated, "Dorian and I whipped up some new things for you and your partners. We're sending you the bundles now."

A couple backpacks materialized near the girl's feet and they inspected what was in it as Dorian read off the list.

"Strength reduction bands?"

"Check.", Kitty informed.

"Petrification dissolving liquid?"

"Yep.", Iris informed, "And the Adhesive Tar bomb, Supersonic Sound wave Emitter, and Stealth cloaking devices."

Dorian read the list.

"Yep. The last three are old, but they might come in handy if you need them."

"Thanks guys.", Kitty said.

"No problem.", Keswick answered, "Best of luck."

Dorian and Keswick's images went blank and the girls slipped on their respective packs.

"Are you sure this isn't cheating?", Kitty asked.

Iris smiled.

"You expect Zero to play fair?"

Peg struggled against her bindings on her wrists, but found it hard to untie the knot. And the fact she was sitting down beside a wall didn't lift her spirits.

"Comfortable?"

Peg turned to see Zero walk towards her with that satanic smile that sent shivers up her spine. But she didn't look it.

"I'd be more comfortable if your goons hadn't kidnapped me.", Peg stated trying to act tough, but Zero wasn't buying it.

"Why did you not try to stop Dudley from falling to my influence?", Zero asked as he circled around her like a vulture flying towards a fresh carcass, "You got scared when I showed up to take Dudley to dinner, but you didn't try to tell him who I really was."

"Dudley needs to find out things for himself.", Peg answered harshly, "As much as I wanted to, I anticipated you would send your mindless thugs to put me down the moment I opened my mouth."

"And you would be right.", Zero answered slyly, "Oh, like father like son eh?"

He waved his left hand in front of Peg's face so Peg could see the diamond wedding ring he had there.

"Look familiar?", he asked.

Peg looked him in the eye.

"How could I? You killed my husband didn't you?"

"Cause I'm a killer.", Zero stated backing off, but still smiling, "And your son's not. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what I have in store."

Peg felt dread as Zero backed off and the Gemini twins came forward with a blindfold and a pair of cuffs.

"Don't try anything.", Zero stated, "I've taken measures to ensure you cooperate."

Peg sighed as the Gemini got her to her feet and clipped on the cuffs while placing the blindfold on and untying her from the wall. They ushered her forward and she walked. She couldn't see, but she could tell Zero was nearby cause his presence was like being in the same area as a dictator with all the nuclear weapons in the world at his command on steroids (and that's sugar coating it).

"Is everything in place?", she heard Zero ask.

"Everything's in place sir.", another voice answered, "The rebels have already cleared two of the five key areas."

"Impressive.", Zero stated, "Keep an eye on them."

Peg heard Zero step towards her and then to the side. The Gemini urged her to follow along which she felt like she had to. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel like something was certainly bad around where they were headed. The Gemini stopped her after a ways and she felt Zero walk past her.

"Make sure she's in position.", she heard him say, "When those rebels show up, I want to be sure we're set."

Jeremiah and Dudley were both feeling the heat. Although Dudley was feeling it more. They had jumped through laser grids, avoided sniper shots, and fought against Zero's goons that showed up throughout the night.

"How..many..we on?", Dudley wheezed.

"That was our fourth.", Jeremiah informed rubbing his shoulder, "Drake sure put up a fight."

Drake Plasmire was a vampire Dudley and Kitty met in Petsylvania sometime ago. He tried resurrecting an ancient undead beast, but they stopped him. They had help from Vanhelstag and Baron Silvermane of the worgen who lived in the nearby woods, but Drake had warped away before they could finish him off. Dudley shivered.

"Jeez, I really hate vampires.", he grouched, "Let's just finish our last one and we can end this whole madness."

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"Your monster side wants to fight as well. I've seen it throughout this evening."

Dudley snapped to attention as Jeremiah continued.

"I know your scared, but you have to understand that sometimes you have to let it out."

Dudley was about to say something when Jeremiah grabbed him suddenly and jumped to the side. A serrated arrow had barely missed them, but Dudley saw it.

"What now?", he asked.

"Just keep moving.", Jeremiah answered, "Now split!"

They both jumped in opposite directions as another arrow hit the area they occupied and exploded. As they kept moving, they avoided more arrows and explosives while trying to find out where it all was coming from. Finally, Jeremiah loaded something into his hand and threw it off causing another explosion and flushed out the Gemini who tumbled out and fell flat on the street. Before they were up, Jeremiah and Dudley were both on top of them.

"Well, well.", Jeremiah said firmly, "Zero's eyes and ears out for a kill are we?"

The Gemini both shot death glares at the two who had caught them clearly showing they weren't going to spill anything. Dudley pulled out his blaster and cocked it.

"You think we should-"

"No.", Jeremiah stated cutting Dudley off, "We passed the last one. Now they have to give the clue."

Jeremiah and Dudley dragged the Gemini into the large construction site downtown. Shaped like a large Colosseum of Rome, it sure looked pretty attention grabbing.

"Are you sure this is where Zero is keeping Peg?", Dudley asked the Gemini.

The Gemini said nothing. They just gave a cold sneer that clearly stated they still weren't talking, but they nodded when Jeremiah yanked their collars he had fashioned out of rusty chains. As they entered, nothing seemed out of place, and then the place lit up so bright that Dudley and Jeremiah were blinded for a second.

"Hey boys. I'm glad you came."

Dudley and Jeremiah looked up to see Zero standing on the wall in front of them smiling menacingly.

"Where's my mom?!", Dudley demanded.

"Dudley, Is that no way to ask your stepfather?", Zero asked.

Dudley's face twisted into a sneer.

"We're not related.",he said firmly.

Zero chuckled darkly.

"Oh Dudley. So arrogant, so full of pride and honor. Just like your father. Too bad I killed him when he revived me."

Jeremiah's expression darkened also.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget the creature that murdered his creator just because he had a number lower than the other three."

There came a clanking and the Gemini had gotten away and were now standing alongside Zero.

"Where's my mom?!", Dudley asked again.

"Oh she's alive.", Zero answered, "For the moment."

He snapped his fingers and Peg appeared over a roaring blaze of black flames nearby.

"Defeat my armored minions and Peg goes free.", Zero stated, "But fail, and she'll drop into the flames and burn til she burns no more."

I think we all could guess what came next. Giovanni's team all showed up and assaulted the two agents. Jeremiah and Dudley fought hard, but with five against two, this wasn't looking too good. Luckily Kitty and Iris jumped in and with the sonic wave emitter, were able to send Giovanni's team packing. Zero certainly didn't look pleased.

"I thought I said no asking for help."

"We didn't get asked.", Kitty answered him, "We overheard and kept our distance then helped on our own accord."

Zero's flames on his head burned bigger as his temper was clearly growing.

"So, you like to play hard ball eh?"

Dudley had clearly heard enough.

"You should talk. Come face us down here and show just how tough you really are."

Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?", he asked.

Dudley looked him in the eye.

"You bet it is."

Zero flared and teleported directly in front of the agent foursome.

"I accept then."

"No offense, but there's four of us and only one of you.", Kitty stated.

Zero snapped his fingers and Kitty and Iris both found themselves inside large crystal spheres and lifted off the ground. Zero's coat erupted and shifted into his phoenix wings as he faced Dudley and Jeremiah.

"Shall we begin?", he asked.

Dudley and Jeremiah did engage, but Zero was at full strength and they were winded from all the fighting earlier. Zero clearly had the upper hand, but he wasn't the only one thinking. Peg was just regaining her consciousness and realized she was above fire. Normally she would panic, but not his time. She started to struggle against her bonds and she was surprised when they came undone and she landed outside the flames. Dudley and Jeremiah however had been beaten and were on the ground breathing hard while Zero advanced while hardly looking tired.

"Is this all you could muster?", Zero asked, "Is this the best you could throw?"

Dudley didn't wait. While Jeremiah still held back, Dudley shifted into his monster form and tried fighting again, but Zero held him at arms length and clearly Dudley was worn out in this form as well.

"Shifting to try and delay me?", Zero sneered, "How pathetic."

At that moment, a whistle sounded off. Zero turned just as a beam of blue light hit him causing him to fall back and drop Dudley. Although Dudley was close to his limit, he saw Galaril with a crystal that was sending out the beam.

"Finish him!", Galaril ordered.

Dudley tried to throw another hit on Zero, just as the beam went out and man did he hit hard. Zero went flying and hit the wall, but Dudley kept coming. Jeremiah showed up and held him back in his own monster form.

"Dudley, we won. Peg is safe. You can stop now."

Dudley tried to subdue himself, but was having difficulty doing so. Zero was getting back up and Galaril turned to Dudley.

"Do it 01!"

Dudley lost his control at that moment. He broke out of Jeremiah's grip and charged Zero. Zero managed to send him flying with a hit, but that only made Dudley want to kill him more. Zero looked Galaril's way.

"Galaril, you'll pay for intervening!"

Galaril said nothing, he just pointed and Zero turned just as Dudley tackled him. After a tussle, Dudley grabbed Zero's left hand where his father's wedding ring was and bit hard on the finger that had it. Zero screeched in agony and Dudley felt fire in his mouth, but he was uncaring at this point. He spat out the finger, but removed the ring.

"This is Father's!", he sneered showing it to Zero before hitting him away again.

Everyone could tell Zero had enough because the Gemini intervened to keep Dudley off while Zero warped away with Galaril and the Gemini.

"Coward!", Dudley roared.

But by now, Dudley had worn himself out and he reverted to normal again just as Peg was coming over.

"Dudley?", she asked, "Are you okay?"

Dudley looked apologetic at her.

"Sorry Mom, I just got carried away."

He then showed her Donnagon's wedding ring.

"I got Dad's ring back."

Jeremiah came over and put his hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"Your father would be proud of how you did."

Dudley smiled back.

"I think he is."

Peg nodded as she touched her own wedding ring. She hadn't removed it for so long, but something in her heart told her to not let go yet. She saw Dudley and Jeremiah walking back to Kitty and Iris who had gotten out of their sphere prisons and smiled. Her son was clearly showing he was getting better.


	76. Chapter 76

As if Hades had not endured enough of Zero's wrath before, this time it took the cake( and it probably ate it too). The skies were flashing like strobe lights, the ground was quaking very hard, and Zero's roars were so loud that everyone in the whole realm covered their ears just to muffle the noise.

"I HAD THE REBELS RIGHT THERE, AND WHAT DO YOU DO?!", Zero thundered as he hurled chaotic energy at Galaril, "YOU INTERFERE AND DRAIN ME ALLOWING THEM THE UPPER HAND!"

Galaril had evaded Zero's wrath before, but this time he really felt the heat.

"If I could explain sir-"

"YOU'LL EXPLAIN WHEN I ORDER YOU TO!", Zero roared back as he hurled yet another flaming shot at Galaril.

By the time the room was fried, blown and had holes the size of giant bowling balls on every wall, the floor and ceiling, Zero's wrath seemed to have settled( for now). Galaril breathed heavily cause he had been avoiding Zero's onslaught of attacks, but he managed to get through it without much injury.

"I was...simply...giving the rebels...a sense of...pride?", Galaril said in a feeble voice.

Zero's expression darkened as he held the crystal Galaril had used earlier.

"And you had to drain me in front of the whole team to do it?!", he fumed causing the clouds outside to flash again.

Galaril gulped.

"Still, you do have a point.", Zero continued in a calmer tone, "Dudley thinks he's now able to tackle me anytime. That makes the second fight all the more important."

"So, you're not mad?", Galaril asked.

Zero smiled.

"Of course not."

Galaril turned around to leave, and Zero zapped him with pure chaotic energy which made him drop to the floor. Zero walked over and using infernal power, made Galaril levitate off the ground so the demonic horse was facing him.

"Don't get too big for your britches.", Zero stated wearing his usual sneer, "Or I will personally see to it you get fried inside and out til you die just so I can revive you and repeat the process til you learn your place. UNDERSTAND?!"

Galaril went flying into the wall which fell on him, but he did manage to raise a hand and salute the rubble on top of him.

"Aye aye sir."

Peg looked at Donnagon's wedding ring and sighed.

"Mom?", Dudley asked as he came in from the living room, "You okay?"

Peg hid her husband's ring and tried looking sympathetic.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Dudley didn't look so sure.

"Mom, why is is you feel so much when you look at Dad's ring?"

Peg sighed cause her son saw through her.

"You miss him don't you?", Dudley asked.

Peg took her husband's ring out.

"Every day.", she said, "I know I was against his genetic work and I understand he wanted to do the right thing, but he shouldn't have tried his formula on me."

Dudley looked surprised. That was when the doorbell rang.

"Who's coming over at this hour?", Peg asked as she and Dudley went to the door.

As Dudley opened the door, Jeremiah and Iris were on the step outside.

"On behalf of myself and ULTRA, we offer you our deepest sympathy Mrs. Puppy.", Jeremiah stated.

Peg smiled.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get my husband's ring though."

Dudley shrugged.

"I just felt like Zero shouldn't be wearing it if he's such a bad guy. Mom, why didn't you divorce him?"

"And risk Zero burning down all the Earth realm just to blow off steam?", Peg asked, "I didn't want to risk it, but since you bit his ring off, I guess a divorce is official."

Jeremiah and Iris heard the clock in the living room go off.

"Well, get some rest Mrs. Puppy.", Iris stated as she and Jeremiah turned to return to their own house next door, "You too Dudley."

Peg closed the door and faced Dudley.

"Mom, can you talk to me about Dad?", Dudley asked.

"In the morning.", Peg promised.

The very next day, Dudley was up at past seven. He got up and since it was the weekend, he could sleep in. As he made his way down to the Kitchen, he noticed that Peg wasn't cooking like she normally was. There was a stack of pancakes on the table with a note.

"Dudley, I went to the market to get some groceries. Your lunch is by the door, and please don't forget to lock the door before you go to work today. Mom."

Dudley sighed.

"Darn.", he muttered.

After finishing off the pancakes, he got his lunch and went outside. He paused when he saw Jeremiah standing there with something covered over a tarp.

"What's that?", Dudley asked coming over.

Jeremiah just smiled.

"Okay, what's with the smile?", Dudley asked.

"Here's a hint.", Jeremiah stated still smiling, "This weekend, a certain dog I know and work with is having a special day."

Dudley's eyes went wide.

"You mean it's my..."

Jeremiah nodded and Dudley leaped about three feet in the air with excitement.

"It's my birthday!"

"And it's mine also.", Jeremiah answered.

Dudley suddenly looked confused.

"What do you mean, that day is my birthday."

"And it's mine also.", Jeremiah repeated.

Dudley looked cross.

"Okay that can't be right."

"Oh, but it is.", Jeremiah answered.

He pulled out a calender and the day Jeremiah was mentioning was marked signified Jeremiah's birthday was that day. Dudley was stunned.

"Hey, that's the same day as me!", he said in shock, "This has to be a mistake!"

Jeremiah shook his head and Dudley fainted. Jeremiah removed the tarp to reveal the Tuffmobile.

"So much for my gag.", he muttered.

TUFF was in a rush. Party decorations were going all over the place and Kitty was trying very hard with Jack and Keswick to get everything set up. At that moment, the elevator dinged and Stan's team came in with Iris and Dorian's holographic image.

"We got Stan's team.", Iris informed, "When's Dudley going to come in?"

"He should be hear in about a minute." Keswick answered, "You know how he gets on his birthday."

Kitty rolled her eyes. She remembered when Dudley couldn't stop talking about his birthday and he even had a birthday blimp follow him around which wouldn't stop mentioning to people to not forget. Then Quacky showed up and suggested they have it at his new party place, but it was a trap. They got out in the end, but Kitty was still having a hard time forgetting( probably cause Dudley ran her credit score without her permission during the time). With Stan's team helping out, the place was looking pretty nifty. They heard a bump on the roof which ment Jeremiah was in and Dudley would be also.

"Okay people, we need to hide all this.", Jack called out.

Everyone hurried about trying to get everything that had to do with parties put away and out of sight. They managed to do so just as Jeremiah came in carrying Dudley who was still out cold.

"What's with him?", Kitty asked as they came over.

"Dudley found out that we share a birthday.", Jeremiah stated.

Kitty looked perplexed, but turned to Iris.

"Is that true?"

Iris nodded.

"Yep, been that way since he was born."

Keswick overheard and sighed.

"Oh great, now we have two parties in the same day."

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"Not necessarily.", he stated, "There's nothing wrong with celebrating together. I'm taking Dudley to the infirmary to get him looked at. He hit the pavement pretty hard when he fainted."

Giovanni and his team were getting patched up in their own infirmary. Jeremiah and Dudley really roughed them up in their monster forms.

"Geez, if I had known Dudley was this strong, I'd make sure I was prepared.", Giovanni muttered.

Donna said nothing, but Saul spoke up.

"Of course you didn't know. Because you're too short sighted to-"

Giovanni waved his hand and Saul experienced extreme pain in his side which made him flinch and zip the lip.

"A miscalculation, but data kept to learn from.", Giovanni huffed, "And you better know your place Saul, before I decide to snap your heart in twain."

Saul's face darkened with the pain, but he said nothing so Giovanni released his pain grip on him. Howard and Val had recovered and were already out the door leaving Saul, Donna and Giovanni alone. Donna still hadn't spoken for she had a bunch of stuff on her mind.

"I just don't want to be alone anymore.", she thought to herself even though it hardly did anything, "I know that now people won't leave, but it feels like I'm preventing them from leaving."

"Donna?", Giovanni asked, "You're not having second opinions are you?"

Donna quickly hid her feelings and put on a straight face.

"Just recalling the fight earlier the other day sir."

Giovanni looked content as Donna's recovery had finished and she left rather fast. Saul however had just laid back even though he was done too.

"Too bad Barry wasn't in attendance.", he griped, "I really wanted to blow him away."

Giovanni frowned.

"Don't get ideas when I'm around.", Giovanni warned the badger, "You owe me your life and undying loyalty in exchange for breaking you out of the institution for mental insanity."

Saul huffed in anger.

"How I'd love to tear that place down.", he sneered, "Always telling me that what I did was wrong even though I had a reason for doing it."

Giovanni didn't flinch.

"You best learn to contain yourself Saul. We serve OMEGA, and we dare not upset Zero."

Saul didn't show it, but he agreed with Giovanni. Zero wasn't one to cross at a bad time and everyone knew it. Those who dare to oppose this were punished most severely and most didn't live to learn from their mistake.

Peg paused on the cleaning to admire her work. She had started cleaning up the house to get her mind off her issues. She pulled out her husband's ring and placed it on the mantle next to her wedding photo with him.

"Donnagon.", she sighed recalling the times they had before his work got out of hand.

She admitted that there were issues that her husband had, but at least he was willing to listen. As she set her feather duster down, a knock came at the door. She went to answer it and found a mailman( a beagle) with a package.

"Mrs. Peg Puppy?", he asked.

Peg nodded.

"Yes, I am she."

The mailman handed over the package he had.

"Special delivery for you."

The package wasn't very big. About the size for a basketball to fit inside it, but Peg signed for it and accepted it anyway. She checked for a return address and found none. She noticed the mailman leaving and wondered if something was up, but disregarded it. Things tended to go a little off in Petropolis so she opened the package after going inside. It turned out to be a metal sphere with a button on top. Feeling curious, Peg pressed it and it opened into a screen and Dark Wolf's image appeared.

"Hi Mrs. Puppy.", he said calmly, "I thought we could just take a while to talk."

Peg looked surprised.

"Dark Wolf? Why would you want to talk?"

"There's somethings that are going to be revealed that will need explaining.", Dark Wolf answered, "I trust you'll be able to handle it if it does?"

Peg looked at Dark Wolf's eye and a strange feeling came over her.

"Oh Dark Wolf, don't think I'm crazy or anything, but it feels like I've known you for a very long time. You just have this vibe you're giving off like an old friend."

Dark Wolf smiled.

"Maybe we knew each other in another life.", he suggested, "Jeremiah sure gets along with Dudley more now than when they first got paired up."

Peg nodded.

"I was a pretty good nurse, but I'm happy that I'm back to being a stay at home mom again."

"I'm sure you are.", Dark Wolf answered, "You know, Mother's Day is coming up. Think Dudley has anything in mind for you?"

Peg shrugged.

"That and his birthday in the same weekend.", she stated, "Not exactly the best planner, but his heart's in the right place."

"You can say that again.", Dark Wolf stated, "Well, I'm gonna head out. Work doesn't do itself."

Peg looked wondering.

"You know, my husband used to say that exact same thing before he went to work everyday."

Peg would've sworn she saw Dark Wolf blush a little.

"He was a good man. Too bad he let his work get the better of him on deciding what's important and what isn't."

Before Peg could go any further, she and Dark Wolf heard the Tuffmobile outside.

"Well, see ya around kid.", Dark Wolf stated as he gave a salute.

Peg returned it as the screen went blank and changed back into it's sphere shape. Peg hid it in her purse as Jeremiah walked in with Dudley over his shoulder.

"What happened to him?", Peg asked.

"He found out his birthday and mine are in the same weekend.", Jeremiah explained, "Luckily crime was low today so him being out cold wasn't much of a problem."

Peg walked over and inspected her son.

"He'll be fine.", she said, "Just get him up to bed and he'll be alright in the morning."

Jeremiah didn't look so sure.

"He hit his head pretty hard when he fainted. Are you sure he's okay?"

Peg smiled.

"Quite sure. A mom knows her kids like the back of her hand. Also, I installed a tracker in his underpants."

Jeremiah flinched.

"I noticed.", he said obviously remembering it.

Peg lead Jeremiah upstairs to Dudley's room and helped him get Dudley into bed.

"Hey, thanks for the help Mrs. Puppy.", Jeremiah said as he turned to leave out the window.

As he flew off to his own house next door, Peg closed the window and turned out the light. She was about to close the door when Dudley gained consciousness.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"Jeremiah said his birthday is the same as yours.", Peg stated.

Dudley looked surprised and then fainted again. Peg smiled.

"Do I know my son or what?", she asked herself.

She closed the door and let her son get his rest. It had been a long day and she was ready to get some shut eye herself.


	77. Chapter 77

"Why are we going to Egypt again?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah and Dudley were flying alongside the Tuffmobile which Kitty was driving with Iris in the passenger's side.

"Because we got a tip that a tomb was discovered and a friend of mine wants us to help him explore it.", Jeremiah answered.

Through the thick cloud cover, Dudley felt the wind and felt at ease. Then the clouds parted to reveal a vast desert and Cairo down below. The group descended into the airport where they got their passports stamped before going outside where a jeep was waiting. Alongside that was an Ibizan wearing khaki shorts, jacket, and hiking boots.

"Team TUFF and ULTRA?" , he asked in a British accent.

"Yep, that's us.", Kitty answered, "Who are you?"

"Dr. Benjamin Sands at your service.", the Ibizan stated.

"I'll take a large water and a large bag of Bacon Bites.", Dudley said rather eager.

Jeremiah looked his way harshly.

"He's not serving anything."

Dudley teared up.

"Why mean mister?!", he wailed, "Why?!"

Dr. Sands looked confused.

"Is he alright?", he asked Jeremiah.

"He's fine.", Jeremiah answered, "He just has a hard time telling what somethings mean."

Dr. Sands breathed deeply and pointed to the jeep.

"So, shall we be off? I'll explain everything on the way."

"We got a ride.", Kitty stated.

She pressed a key and the Tuffmobile became a jeep also.

"We'll talk by radio.", Iris put in, "You do have one, don't you Dr. Sands?"

"Course I do.", Dr. Sands answered, "You can listen and chat also on the way to the site."

As the jeeps made their way through town and out into the desert, Dr. Sands began explaining.

"As you know, my team and I unearthed King Mutt's tomb several years ago."

"Oh yeah, the exhibit on King Mutt in Petropolis Natural History Museum.", Kitty said over the radio, "Dudley and I were sent to guard the jeweled bone that King Mutt's sarcophagus came with and Dudley buried it."

Dudley flinched.

"I didn't know better at the time."

"Anyway.", Dr. Sands continued, "We have reason to believe King Mutt had an adviser in his days in Ancient Egypt: a high priest named Pupotempt Keeper of the dead."

"What's this stuff?", Dudley asked as he pulled out an old looking slab with drawings carved into it.

"Careful with that.", Dr. Sands warned, "It tells the story of King Mutt and his high priest."

Dudley looked at the slab again.

"The Egyptians told stories using drawings?", he asked, "I can't understand any of this."

"Let me see that.", Jeremiah stated and Dudley handed it over, "It states that King Mutt had a found a young dog named Pupotempt who showed great promise in worship and honor. Pupotempt was true and indeed rose through the ranks as King Mutt's trusted adviser and high priest. Then, King Mutt discovered that Pupotempt was having an affair with his soon to be wife: Cleokatra. King Mutt was outraged and ordered his high priest to be mummified for his crimes."

Dudley had followed the drawings as Jeremiah had told and he was looking pretty freaked out.

"Did that happen?", he asked.

Dr. Sands shrugged.

"That's what I hope to find on this expedition.", he answered.

Jeremiah noticed some of the slab was cracked as if it was part of something bigger. Perhaps it was, but for now, Dr. Sands slowed the jeep down.

"There's the site up ahead."

In the sands ahead surrounded by large dunes, a dig site was set up and tents were as well. Dr. Sands pulled the jeep over near the site with Kitty and Iris pulling up beside them. They all got out and Dr. Sands led them to his tent. Inside there was a table with other stone artifacts and papers with hieroglyphics and translations. A wombat in khaki wear similar to Dr. Sands came over with a paper which had a map of the area on it and laid it out on the table.

"We're here exactly twelve miles off Cairo.", he stated as Dr. Sands came over with the group, "And the Nile River is not far off."

"You certain Professor Kelly?", Dr. Sands asked.

"Positive.", Professor Kelly answered, "The tomb isn't far off from here."

He paused to see the four agents overlooking the map also.

"So these are the four who are going to ensure we're going to find what we're looking for and get back safely?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Looks can be deceiving.", Jeremiah answered.

"Indeed.", Professor Kelly replied.

Dudley and Kitty got out a couple flashlights as they slid down the rope into a large chamber where Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly had been investigating. Jeremiah and Iris came down afterward as Dudley looked around.

"Looks like some kind of burial ground."

Dr. Sands looked at a map he had and inspected it.

"According to the map of the tomb, we're several feet away from the throne room."

"What's in there?", Kitty asked.

"What we're looking for.", Professor Kelly answered.

The group walked past the place where they came in with Dudley and Kitty's flashlights lighting up the way. Dr. Sands led the way with Professor Kelly examining the writings and illustrations on the walls. Jeremiah and Iris kept their guard up in case anything came up. Soon they entered a large room with a ring of large statues overlooking a dais. Dudley's eyes went wide as if he had seen a ghost and Kitty noticed.

"You alright?", she asked.

Dudley quickly went back to normal.

"I thought I felt...something."

"Like what?", Kitty asked.

"I don't know.", Dudley answered, "It was only for a second, but it's probably just drafty down here."

As Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly investigated the dais, Jeremiah and Iris took a look around. Kitty looked around too, but Dudley wandered a little farther. Something was here and he felt it, but what was it? A chill ran up his spine as he could almost hear whispers of an ancient language from somewhere.

"Dudley?"

Dudley snapped out of his daze since the whispers no longer were sounding and saw Jeremiah near him.

"We're about to move on."

"Sorry for wandering off bro.", Dudley said as he caught up with Jeremiah who was catching up with the group.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes. It had been about two days since Dudley found out they were related and he's been since calling Jeremiah "bro" now and then which Jeremiah displeased.

Several minutes later, and after going through some dark halls and past large statues, the group came to what looked like an alter with large pools of grayish purple goo that flowed as if a faint wind was around. Luckily there were torches around the room which Jeremiah and Iris started to light. In the center of the room was a large sarcophagus surrounded by what looked like stone soldiers.

"Is that it?", Kitty asked.

"That's it.", Dr. Sands answered, "The resting place of Pupotempt."

Dudley couldn't help but feel a sense of dread hanging in the air. Something was in this chamber and it wasn't friendly. Jeremiah, Kitty and Iris clearly felt it too cause they got out into battle stances as the goo started to move. It didn't leave the area, but something was here. Then faint chanting came from somewhere and the goo started to rise up and cover the statues.

"What' s going on?", Dudley asked.

As if to answer him, the goo seeped into the statues and the huge stone things came to life and attacked. Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly ran for the sarcophagus as the group fought off the giant statues. It wasn't too hard, but as they crumbled the statues down, the goo seeped out and ran into the pools again. Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly examined the sarcophagus closely and read the writings around the side.

"There is one, who if brought back to life will cause the sands to rise and the sun to die.", Dr. Sands read.

Professor Kelly looked perplexed.

"What's that mean?", he asked, "A curse?"

Dr. Sands didn't look too sure.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stay any longer to find out."

As they each took a side of the sarcophagus, Jeremiah looked alarmed.

"Hit the floor!"

The agents did as Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly opened the lid. A thick dust cloud came out and both scientists backed off fast. It didn't seem to do anything, but the lid was loose and as the agents came over, Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly lifted the lid and slid it to the side. The group looked into it and saw only something bound in old cloth.

"What is it?", Professor Kelly asked.

Dr. Sands picked it up and kept the cloth on.

"We'll see back at the camp."

They started back towards the entrance, and then the place began to cave in.

"Start running!", Dr. Sands screamed.

And that was what set all six of them in fast motion dodging falling debris and as they got to the entrance, a wall gave way to reveal a huge wave of water which flooded the place. Luckily though it pushed them all the way out and they were underneath the rope again. Dudley and Jeremiah didn't take chances this time. They opened their wings and carried the other four out.

In Dr. Sands tent, Professor Kelly unwrapped the item they got from the tomb and the others watched. Turned out to be some sort of box.

"We almost drowned and fought a bunch of statues for a box?", Dudley asked sounding disappointed.

Dr. Sands didn't seem to think so.

"It's not what it is.", he answered, "It's what's inside it."

Professor Kelly opened the box to reveal a rolled up piece of parchment. He unrolled it to reveal more writing.

"What is it?", Kitty asked.

"It's a recipe.", Kelly answered, "For...pie?"

Jeremiah looked a little confused.

"So all that security was to guard a pie recipe?"

"Not just any pie.", Professor Kelly answered, "King Mutt's famous honey grain pie. He used to serve it on special occasions back then."

Dudley was growing interested.

"Can you read the ingredients and directions?", he asked.

Professor Kelly read over the list, but when he got to the bottom, he looked concerned.

"A piece is missing.", he stated, "Must be the secret ingredient King Mutt used and he didn't want anyone to know about."

Dr. Sands smiled.

"Well, his pie was special. Now where is the other piece?"

As everyone pondered, they got a whiff of something and they turned to see Dudley wearing a chef's hat and cooking apron mixing things in a cooking bowl and clearly not knowing what he's doing.

"Dudley what are you up to now?", Kitty asked him.

"I'm cooking the pie.", Dudley answered.

And that was when the stove top caught fire and it almost made the tent go up in flames, but luckily Jeremiah and Iris reacted quickly and used a fire extinguisher to douse the flames.

"Dudley, what did I tell you about cooking?", Jeremiah asked harshly.

Dudley sighed. He didn't like being scolded.

"Don't use the kitchen unless you know what your doing."

As everyone was cleaning up, another scientist( a peahen) came in with another piece of writing.

"Dr. Sands?", she asked.

Dr. Sands came over and she handed over the writing which he read.

"Where did you find this?", he asked.

"Not far from here.", the scientist reported, "It was hidden inside one of the sphinxes near the tomb."

Dr. Sands brought the paper over as the scientist left and Professor Kelly inspected it.

"Wow, we found the missing piece."

Dudley wanted to find out what the missing piece read, but Jeremiah's look told him to hold back and pipe down. With that look on his face, not even Dudley would dare argue.

"Well, who wants to try some pie?", Kelly asked.

After a couple hours of setting up a cooking station outside the tents and making sure nothing flammable was around, Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly translated the recipe while Kitty, Dudley, Jeremiah and Iris helped set up a picnic area where the other scientists came to share the discovery. As the pie was cooking, Dudley was already watering at the mouth.

"Is it done yet?", he asked, "Is it? Is it? Is-"

"Heel!", Jeremiah snapped and Dudley quieted down.

Kitty looked impressed.

"Wow, I thought Jeremiah was his younger sibling."

"Physically he is.", Iris explained, "But when it come to mental age, Jeremiah's thirty and Dudley's only five. No offense."

"None taken.", Kitty answered( she got Iris' drift if you know what I mean).

A few minutes later, the oven dinged and Dr. Sands helped Professor Kelly set out some pies in the cool evening air. It had gotten dark so the area had torches to ward off the chill. Dudley wanted to be first, but Jeremiah held him back.

"Who discovered the site?", he asked.

"Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly.", Dudley answered.

"Who hired us to help?", Jeremiah asked again.

"Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly.", Dudley said.

"So who gets first pieces of pie?", Jeremiah asked raising an eyebrow.

Dudley slumped to the ground looking at Jeremiah with his dog face( okay it was the Chameleon who used it in "Doom-mates", but it's something). Most people would give in to this, but Jeremiah was clearly not.

Finally, the pie was set with Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly getting first slices. As everyone got theirs, Dudley was about to scarf his down, but Jeremiah swatted his hand away.

"Ow!", Dudley whined rubbing his hand, "That hurt."

Jeremiah said nothing. Dr. Sands rose in his place with a glass in his hand.

"On behalf of Professor Kelly and myself, I would personally thank all of you for helping us make this wonderful discovery. And as a personal thanks, I am officially grateful for the agents from America who helped keep us safe during this exploration."

The staff applauded and Dr. Sands continued.

"As we enjoy this ancient dish, let us remember and thank the chefs who provided it for us. And without further ado, enjoy."

Now everyone got to eat, but as Dudley scarfed his slice down, his eyes got wide, steam came out of his mouth and flames out of his ears as he bolted out of his seat frantically looking for some water as Kitty looked over at Jeremiah suspiciously.

"You put hot sauce in his slice didn't you?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"Ghost chile sauce to be exact."

After Dudley ran around for about three minutes and everyone else had a second slice, Jeremiah held out a cup of milk and Dudley drank it rather fast. He almost chocked, but he put the flames out.

"Don't do that!", he said firmly at Jeremiah, "It felt like-"

Jeremiah held up another slice and Dudley paused to scarf that one too and in three seconds, he was running around like the first time. Kitty looked at Jeremiah again.

"Seriously?", she asked him.

"Hey, if he had a normal slice, he would've eaten the whole pie with thirty more beside it.", Jeremiah answered as he held out another glass of milk.


	78. Chapter 78

"Okay, we'll be in Petropolis in just a minute.", Kitty stated.

Kitty was driving the Tuffmobile through the night sky with Iris beside her and Jeremiah flying alongside with Dudley as well. Dudley was still rubbing some kind of medicine on his tongue before turning to Jeremiah with a rather annoyed expression.

"Why is it that whenever I try to enjoy food, you make it hard?"

Jeremiah looked insulted.

"Hey, I saw that look in your eyes and if I hadn't put hot sauce in your slices, you would've eaten the whole thing before anyone got a taste."

Kitty and Iris rolled their eyes and Iris then held her stomach like she was in pain. It didn't look too severe, but it got Kitty's attention.

"You alright?", she asked.

"Probably just a little indigestion.", Iris assured, "It's nothing."

Slowly clouds rolled in and made the scene more serene as the group flew past the full moon. Dudley had calmed down a little and even looked apologetic.

"Hey Jeremiah?", he asked.

"Yeah?", Jeremiah asked.

"How long have you and Mom known you and I were brothers?"

"Ever since Zero dragged me away.", Jeremiah answered, "Mom didn't want to go through the pain of having another son taken so she tried to prevent you from going anywhere dangerous so you wouldn't grab Zero's attention."

Dudley seemed to accept that. It was now making sense for him that Peg was overprotective for a reason, but his cross with Zero was unavoidable and he felt that Peg knew it was unavoidable too, but she just didn't want to admit it.

"So, what happened to Dad?", Dudley asked for it just crossed his mind.

Jeremiah looked like he didn't want to say it, but he could tell Dudley wasn't going to let up so he caved in.

"Zero killed him."

Dudley's eyes went wide with awe.

"He did?", he asked.

Jeremiah nodded.

"Shortly after Dad revived him, Zero turned and ended him before flying off to spread evil and death wherever he went."

As they landed on the roof of TUFF, Dudley was still remembering what Jeremiah had said. As he did, he reflected on the one time he looked in Jeremiah's heart and saw the memory of them at Petropolis Elementary. Kitty saw he was thinking as Jeremiah and Iris flew off together( okay Jeremiah was carrying her, but still) and thought it was best to talk to him.

"You okay?", she asked him as they went inside.

It was early morning and the base would be open soon so there was hardly anyone there. Dudley sighed.

"I just don't know why Mom didn't tell me I had a brother before. I know Dad made him for me, but I just feel like I'm just starting to get to know him."

Kitty put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, your mom was just trying to protect you. A little too often, but some parents are just like that."

Dudley then looked her way.

"Did you ever feel like your parents didn't get you?"

Kitty shook her head.

"Not really, but I get your drift."

Dudley felt a little better, but not very.

"Where'd Jeremiah and Iris go?"

"To get morning pastries."

Kitty and Dudley both turned to see Jeremiah and Iris with a huge box of doughnuts of all sorts.

"We stopped by a bakery after calling Dark Wolf.", Iris explained, "He says we're doing okay, but return when needed."

Dudley felt a little bad about it.

"You mean you're gonna leave again?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"Hey, I'm a member of ULTRA. We do what is needed where it is needed."

Dudley looked confused and Jeremiah rolled his eyes. Kitty however knew what to say( she developed this from working with Dudley for so long).

"Who wants early doughnuts?", she asked.

Dudley's expression changed in an instant.

"I do!"

He reached over for one, but then paused and looked at Jeremiah suspiciously.

"What?", Jeremiah asked.

"Did you put spicy ingredients into these?", Dudley asked

"No.", Jeremiah answered, "But don't eat more than two or I'm going to make sure you drink an entire bottle of ghost chili juice."

That got Dudley to restrain himself as Kitty, Jeremiah, Iris and himself had their doughnuts. Luckily they had hot chocolate ( Jeremiah and Iris picked this up too) to go with it.

As Jack came in followed by Herbert and Keswick, he noticed the group settled in already.

"When did you two get here?", he asked Kitty and Dudley.

"We came in at about five this morning.", Kitty reported.

Jack brought out a folder from a file cabinet nearby that seemed pretty full and put it on a table nearby before opening it.

"Kitty, it seems to me that you have accumulated too much work time and according to Stan's law of labor, you are required to spend at least a day off, or your paycheck will be dwindled."

Kitty looked surprised.

"Jack, I don't really know how to take time off."

"I think I can help.", Dudley offered.

Jack didn't look assured.

"Need I remind you of the last time we asked you to help Kitty learn to relax?", Herbert asked hopping near Dudley's elbow.

Kitty remembered that day alright. Dudley was assigned to make sure she took a day off and every time she tried going back to work, Dudley sprayed her with a spritzer bottle. He got her to leave, but not cause she learned how to relax, but because a spritzer bottle was around. Chameleon and Birdbrain tried to flood TUFF, but Kitty saved everyone with the exception that they wouldn't ask her to take another day off anytime soon. Jeremiah could see what's going on and he and Iris came over.

"So Kitty needs to take a day off?", Jeremiah asked( he overheard), "How about me and Iris give her a spa day for starters?"

Kitty walked over to her desk, but Jeremiah stopped her.

"Hey, I'm sure nobody will be doing anything bad while you're off."

"Jer, I understand you want to help, but I really got to get my-"

Before Kitty could continue, Jeremiah started to rub her shoulders and she felt pretty soothed by it.

"See?", Jeremiah asked, "There's nothing wrong with taking a day off now and then."

Iris took Dudley aside and they were both gone in a minute. Jeremiah lead Kitty to the back where Dudley and Iris had turned it into a spa complete with a hot tub, massage area, and even meditation pool. As Kitty got undressed in the locker room, Jeremiah warmed his hands. Kitty was starting at the massage area before going on to the other areas. Jack didn't seem to mind this. Sure Kitty was in the base, but she wasn't working so he could say she was taking a day for herself. As Kitty came out in her bathrobe, she noticed Dudley was wearing one also. She couldn't help but roll her eyes again. Dudley was notorious for being lazy at times, but he ment well. Jeremiah however, didn't take this too well.

"Dudley, this is Kitty's spa day not yours."

Dudley looked crushed and was started to bawl.

"But I want a spa day.", he whined.

Jeremiah just walked over and smacked him across the face twice which snapped him out of his charade.

"Ow!", Dudley said harshly, "You don't have to hit so hard."

Jeremiah smacked him across the face again.

"Ow!", Dudley yelped.

As Jeremiah and Iris helped Kitty with her spa day, Dudley however was feeling both humiliated and left out. He really felt like he deserved a treatment like this too, but apparently nobody else did. As he massaged his cheek where Jeremiah smacked him, he couldn't help but feel a presence nearby.

"Life isn't working out is it?"

Dudley froze. He'd know that voice anywhere. He turned to see Zero in a nearby mirror with that very same devilish smile on his face that sent shivers up his spine.

"What do you want?", Dudley asked him.

"Let's talk somewhere private.", Zero answered and he snapped his fingers.

Almost immediately a dark fog rolled around Dudley's feet and formed a line surrounding the mirror and himself.

"What's this?", Dudley asked.

"Just an area of privacy.", Zero said still smiling, "I'm making sure we're not interrupted."

Nothing seemed to be happening, but Dudley could feel that Zero wanted something and Zero clearly knew it too.

"Don't think about going all monster on me.", Zero stated pointing Kitty's way through the fog, "You wouldn't want to ruin her day again would you?"

Dudley only frowned.

"Me, ruin her day?", he asked.

Zero snapped his fingers and a sphere appeared showing Dudley Herbert's spa day that one time on Boss Appreciation Day.

"Those were accidents.", Dudley stated.

Zero raised an eyebrow.

"And shoving your teammates into a closet all because you thought they were stressing your boss out?"

Dudley noticed the sphere show that exact same thing Zero just mentioned.

"You were stressing out the chief by standing near him. That was very stressful.", he heard himself say.

"What's this about?", Dudley asked.

"I just thought I'd drop in and see how you're holding up.", Zero said slyly.

Dudley wasn't buying it.

"No seriously, what's this about?"

"Oh, your younger siblings rubbing off on you.", Zero continued still smiling, "How touching."

Dudley raised his own eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"I was there.", Zero purred cutting him off, "Oh how devastated you looked when your best friend was lost to you. All those nights when you cried yourself to sleep, the times you were picked on and he wasn't there to defend you, and all the memories of him all but gone. Tragic isn't it?"

"Because you caused it.", Dudley sneered, "I'm not interested in what you're offering so do us a favor and beat it."

"Is that you talking?", Zero asked, "Or is that what you think Jeremiah would want you to say?"

Dudley turned to see Jeremiah and Iris had still not noticed anything.

"Hey, my brother is-"

He had turned to see Zero was no longer there and the fog had dispersed. Kitty had been done with her massage and as she walked around she noticed Dudley in front of the mirror.

"What's with you?", she asked.

Dudley quickly put on a straight face.

"It was nothing."

Down below in Hades, the whole area was still on edge from Zero's last tantrum. He had almost destroyed his own house, shook the place to the core, and fried just about anything that happened to be nearby. Galaril had clearly felt the heat and as he rubbed his still burning behind, he clearly felt it the most.

"I'm going to be so grateful when the rebels put that overinflated flame face down.", he muttered.

He walked across the Hades landscape when Drake dropped in. Drake was a vampire from Petsylvania and clearly wasn't happy either.

"Still lingering from your latest drink?", Galaril asked.

Drake's expression darkened.

"I had the most powerful creature in my arsenal at the ready, and then Ivan intervened and blew it up in my face."

Galaril didn't look impressed.

"Using a dracolich to kill your enemies?", he shrugged, "Not very thought out."

Drake's cloak formed his bat wings and got off the ground with his expression darkened further.

"I had everything under control!", he snapped.

"Until Dudley went werewolf and slaughtered your forces.", Galaril stated still calm as ever, "But what if I told you I know something that could turn the tide in your favor?"

Drake folded his arms while hovering out of reach.

"I'm listening."

Galaril reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a dark blue crystal shard.

"What's that for?", Drake asked.

Galaril said nothing. He just held the crystal out and it floated til it was in between them. It then showed Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly exploring another Egyptian tomb.

"Are you sure this is the right one?", they heard Professor Kelly ask.

"Quite sure.", Dr. Sands stated.

Drake looked Galaril's way.

"And this is going to help me how?"

Galaril said nothing. He just motioned Drake to keep watching. He did and they noticed Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly taking out what looked like a very old looking piece of parchment with writing on it. Drake's eyebrow lifted and Galaril could tell he was interested.

"You know what that is?", Galaril asked.

Drake nodded.

"And I know what could come from it."

Galaril's crystal went dark again and floated back to Galaril who pocketed it again.

"They'll have it in Petropolis by tomorrow.", Drake informed.

"Good guess.", Galaril stated, "And Zero expects me to show more loyalty to him."

Drake's eyebrow dropped again.

"So you're making me do work for you just so you look like a suck up."

Galaril smiled.

"Not just you and I'm not doing this to look good."

"Then what's this for?", Drake asked.

Galaril just smiled and chuckled.

"Relax. All will be revealed. All in due time."

Dudley had managed to avoid Jeremiah for most of the day, but now near the end, he was out of luck.

"Hey, what's up?", Jeremiah asked him as they left TUFF for the day.

Dudley knew Jeremiah wouldn't be easily fooled so he sighed and confessed.

"It's Zero.", he said, "He showed up while Kitty was getting a massage in and rubbed some of my past in my face."

Jeremiah didn't look worried.

"He does that.", he answered, "Don't let him get to ya. You'll be fine."

Dudley felt better knowing Jeremiah wasn't as concerned as he assumed he would be, but he had to ask something else.

"Jer?", he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Were we really that close when we were little kids?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah sighed.

"Closer than anyone we knew. You let me eat your vegetables , and even snuck me into your first day of kindergarten so I could start school with you."

Jeremiah could tell this was getting to Dudley and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Zero tried to burn my humanity away, but something made me hold on to it."

"What was that?", Dudley asked.

"The hope that I'd see you again.", Jeremiah answered.

Dudley felt better. He didn't get a spa day, but it felt nice spending time with his brother and as far as he knew, that would do just fine.


	79. Chapter 79

The Petropolis Museum staff was unpacking all the new stuff that Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly had shipped from Egypt. Dudley and Kitty had gotten there early to help out and Dudley could see the Norse Mythology section was finished and clearly was thrilled to see it.

"Hey that brings back memories."

Kitty nodded. Sometime ago, Thor the Thunderer had fallen to Earth for a trial set up by Tyr and Loki. Dudley and Kitty had helped him with Jeremiah and Iris as well. Loki threw a lot of stuff their way and they each got a great feast afterward. Kitty also noticed Dudley was looking at a battle ax display and she could tell where this was going.

"Hey, I know you miss that ax you used, but I doubt Odin would think you were worthy of it."

Dudley shuddered cause he remembered the time he objected to Odin taking the ax back, but Odin made him change his mind.

"By the way", Kitty continued, "Where exactly did Odin send you to?"

Dudley shook his head.

"I'd rather not say."

Kitty understood. Dudley then changed the subject as a supervisor( a panda) came over with a clipboard.

"Well, that about does it. We'll have these contributed to the King Mutt exhibit later today."

Dudley noticed a piece of parchment in the back and turned to the supervisor.

"What's that parchment for?"

The supervisor followed Dudley's gaze and shrugged.

"Dr. Sands found it with Professor Kelly a while after you came back.", he answered, "For some strange reason nobody there could read the writing on it. He's coming in tomorrow and hopefully he would've been able to get some research on it done so he could piece it together."

As Dudley and Kitty left that afternoon, Kitty saw that Dudley seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"Dudley, you okay?", she asked him.

Dudley snapped out of his trance and looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, just had my mind thinking about the new things brought in today."

Kitty looked wondering.

"Like what?"

Dudley looked kind of wondering himself.

"Kitty, I know this may sound weird, but when I saw that parchment, for some reason I felt something."

"You felt something?", Kitty asked getting a little on edge.

"I felt it back in Egypt in that tomb.", Dudley said, "And then again just a while ago."

Kitty felt more on edge now.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked.

"Personally I thought you'd just think I made that up.", Dudley answered.

Kitty shrugged.

"It's probably just an omen you're feeling."

Dudley smiled.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing."

Dr. Sands got off the plane and got to baggage claim with Professor Kelly following.

"I'm glad we got here a day early.", Dr. Sands said, "I just hope the Petropolis Library has a section on ancient Egyptian in the language department."

"So do I.", Professor Kelly agreed.

As the suitcases and other things came down the ramp, Dr. Sands couldn't help but notice a large backpack that clanged and rattled as it fell into the side of the ramp. Professor Kelly saw it too and they followed it til it was recovered by a large deer in a trench coat and accompanied by two others. The middle one seemed the leader cause he looked Dr. Sands way.

"Dr. Sands I assume?"

Dr, Sands was surprised.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's on your jacket pocket.", the deer answered, "Rosario and Vanessa here recovered your stuff already. We were hoping to talk."

The two other deer moved aside to reveal Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly's luggage already off the claim area. The deer removed his hat and smiled.

"Forgive my manners. I'm Ivan Van Helstag, monster hunter."

Dr. Sands looked more in awe.

"The Ivan Van Helstag?", he asked, "What brings you to me?"

Rosario, Vanessa and Professor Kelly got their stuff and as the group made their way to the taxi lanes, Ivan spoke some more.

"We read you found a piece of parchment you can't translate. Is that correct?"

Dr. Sands nodded.

"We shipped it here to Petropolis along with some other stuff we found there."

Ivan looked concerned.

"So it's here."

"What's here?", Professor Kelly asked.

By now they had made their way to the taxi lanes where Jeremiah and Iris were waiting with a bus.

"Van Helstag, Dr. Sands?" Jeremiah assumed.

Ivan smiled.

"Jackal?"

Iris helped Rosario and Vanessa pack the bags while Ivan and Dr. Sands talked to Jeremiah.

"So what brings the famous monster hunter to our corner of the world?", Jeremiah asked.

Ivan's expression turned serious.

"Dr. Sands found something and I have a pretty good idea what it is."

That evening as the museum was closing up, the supervisor did one final check.

"Golden Fishbowl still in place, King Mutt exhibit finished, lights tested, and janitor finished cleaning. Yep, seems like everything is okay. Time to lock up."

He had just made it to the door when an eerie fog rolled in through the cracks around the door.

"That's odd, it's not foggy tonight."

Just then the television by the front desk came on with a weather report.

"Wolf Spitzer here with a special Petropolis weather report. We're experiencing heavy fog so if you're going out tonight, you'd better have a strong light."

"How convenient.", the supervisor muttered, "Good thing I brought my high beam flashlight today in case this happened.

He went outside and locked the museum doors and started to walk off after turning on his flashlight. The lights turned off on their own so there was no need to throw the switch or anything. As he disappeared into the fog, Drake materialized inside the doors with Galaril right beside him.

"So where's that special help you said you'd pair me up with?", Drake asked annoyed.

Galaril smiled devilishly.

"You'll be meeting him very soon. Just follow me."

They walked casually to where King Mutt's sarcophagus was placed and paused just beside it.

"My ally is going to be a mummy?", Drake asked.

Galaril looked his way.

"Do you not recall the power King Mutt wielded back in Ancient Egypt?", he asked casually, "And with the special thing he's buried with, Petropolis will cringe and fall proving to Zero once and for all that I can be pardoned from my earlier endeavor."

"And how do you intend to do so, when the rebels can intervene and on their own ground I might add?", Drake countered, "Ivan and Dr. Sands came in earlier this morning and they could provide the extra power needed to thwart this plan of yours."

Galaril didn't look worried.

"And you think I didn't know that?", he answered, "We're not going to revive King Mutt."

"Then who is?", Drake sneered.

"The one who can read the spell.", Galaril replied pointing to the parchment Dr. Sands had sent that was now on display right beside the sarcophagus, "And I know that is."

Drake wasn't biting cause he had a pretty good idea what Galaril had in mind.

"Dudley won't cooperate."

Galaril's smile didn't flinch.

"Not on his own free will that is. How good are you at ghostly possession spell work?"

The following day, the museum opened up the new expansion on King Mutt's exhibit and a lot of people showed up. Dudley and Kitty had front row due to them helping Dr. Sands on the dig prior to this one. Herbert, Keswick and Jack had come also.

"I can't believe we're getting to see the new additions to the King Mutt exhibit!", Herbert exclaimed obviously excited.

Kitty didn't look too sure.

"I don't recall this being something you like.", she told him.

"First time for everything.", Herbert answered.

Keswick moved close to Kitty so he could whisper to her.

"He just wants to be here so he won't be at TUFF alone."

Herbert didn't hear them, but Kitty got the point. The supervisor came out with Dr. Sands and Professor Kelly beside him.

"Before we open the museum, Dr. Sands would like to say a few words."

Dr. Sands took the microphone from him and began.

"I would like to thank my friend Professor Kelly for being a splendid and wonderful help on our digs together. And as a side note, I'd like to thank the TUFF agents for helping us in Egypt the past three days."

The crowd applauded and Dr. Sands waited til they settled before continuing.

"So, without further ado, I'd like to decree with my friend Professor Kelly that the museum's new expansion of the King Mutt exhibit is officially open."

The supervisor had opened the door and Dr. Sands followed by Professor Kelly went in followed by everyone else. Dudley and Kitty had first glances alongside their fellow operatives.

"Wow, they really remodeled the place.", Keswick commented.

The place sure looked different then the last time Dudley and Kitty were there. Sphinx statues stood outside the pyramid structure the housed the exhibit, but not much else seemed out of place. As the group got to the King Mutt sarcophagus, Dudley noticed the jeweled bone, but this time kept himself restrained.

"As you can see", Dr. Sands stated as he mentioned the parchment in a glass display, "the latest find is a parchment with ancient hieroglyphic writing."

As Dr. Sands continued, Dudley saw the parchment and instantly looked in awe.

"What's with him?", Herbert asked Kitty.

"I...can...read it.", Dudley stated almost like he was in a trance.

Jack looked wondering.

"Really?"

Dudley then started reciting some kind of language clearly not listed. As he did so, the room grew dark and some of the visitors got frightened as Dr. Sands stopped short.

"What's going on?", he asked.

Dudley continued to chant only he got louder and King Mutt's sarcophagus started to move.

The visitors got scared and headed out the door as Dudley continued chanting. The supervisor left too and Kitty tried to get Dudley to stop, but some kind of force pushed her and the other agents back. Dudley continued and had now reached the end cause that was followed by some groaning coming from the sarcophagus and then it crashed apart revealing King Mutt's mummy awake and clearly angry.

"King Mutt?', Dr. Sands asked in awe.

King Mutt turned to Dudley who had walked up to him and for some reason, Dudley understood what he said.

"What year is this?!", the mummy demanded, "And where is here?!"

"My pharaoh, you are now in the city of Petropolis and it is the year 2010."

King Mutt raised an eyebrow then raised his hands high. Two artifacts flew out of display cases as King Mutt described them.

"The scepter of Osiris and the flail of Anubis. With that, I now claim my rise from the dead."

"Eat lead you old husk!"

Everyone turned to see Jeremiah and Iris launch an entire array of firearms on the thing. Dudley clearly got out of his trance and freaked out about the mummy standing in front of him.

"T-t-t-t- the m-m-mummy!", he screamed as he bailed.

King Mutt didn't look impressed as the bullets hardly did anything. He just waved his scepter and the sphinx statues.

"Guardians of the palace, rise from your state of sleep. Stretch your wings and fan the sands for your pharaoh is here!", he decreed in the same tongue only Dudley understood.

The sphinx statues instantly came to life and attacked. As they did, shining light filled the room and King Mutt clearly wasn't a fan cause he crossed his arms and dispersed into a whirlwind of sand and flew out the window.

"Did we get him?!", Dudley asked still in shock.

"No. He fled and he's coming back."

The group turned to see Ivan and his fellow hunters come out as the light dimmed. Ivan had his crucistake out and sheathed it.

"Who's this?", Jack asked.

"Ivan Van Helstag.", Kitty stated, "He helped me and Dudley in Petsylvania."

"You mean the time Dudley turned into a werewolf, you met a dog made of other dogs that generated electricity, and the whole vampire trying to revive an undead abomination that could destroy all life as we know it?", Herbert asked.

Dudley was calmed down enough to talk normally now.

"Yep. The very one."

Dr. Sands looked at the display and looked shocked.

"Hey, they took the parchment!"

Jeremiah and Iris had come over and clearly looked concerned.

"Yeah, it's gone.", Jeremiah reported.

"What was it?", Jack asked.

"The scroll of Thoth.", Professor Kelly stated, "We thought it was just a myth, but clearly it's not."

"Scroll of Thoth?", Dudley asked.

"It's an ancient scroll with powerful magic.", Ivan stated, "And somehow Dudley was able to recite the reanimation spell listed on it."

King Mutt materialized outside at Petropolis Beach and clearly cleared away all pedestrians who ran in fear of the approaching dust storm.

"This...this isn't Egypt.", he muttered to himself, "Still, it would make a nice place to test out the plagues at my disposal."

"But not while we're around you're not."

King Mutt turned to see Drake and Galaril standing nearby.

"Hello Mutt.", Galaril stated pleasantly, "Having a little fun with your power?"

"Do not question me!", King Mutt warned in his ancient language, but clearly Drake and Galaril could understand it perfectly, "Why have I risen?"

"We're low on help and we decided to recruit you for our cause.", Galaril continued.

King Mutt waved his scepter and a wall of sand came up beside him.

"That would be unwise Pharaoh.", Drake warned as his choker started glowing.

"We just want you to listen.", Galaril stated.

King Mutt didn't put the sand wall down, but didn't move it forward either.

"I'm listening.", he stated.

"I work for someone who has a keen interest in your work.", Galaril stated, "Slaughtering your high priest cause your bride to be fell for him and not you, invoking death and pestilence as payback for your denied heritage, and only to have it all torn away from you by a noble heart and left to rot within your own sands."

"I was not denied.", King Mutt countered, "Pupotempt somehow managed to evade his mummification and almost revived his love which would've ended my reign over Egypt. I would sooner see it swallowed into oblivion than let that happen."

He paused a moment to see Drake's choker flicker.

"I see your power is weakening vampire. Manipulation of ethereal things can take quite a toll."

"It was worth it.", Drake countered, "And you're running low also."

King Mutt could see his wall of sand twitch, but he didn't let his guard down. True his opponents had strong magic, but he wasn't about to roll over.

"I decide who I work for.", he sneered, "And I will enact my will."

King Mutt dissolved into a dust storm again and flew off. Only then did his sand wall fall down and Drake let up.

"Well that didn't work out.", Galaril stated.

"You think?", Drake asked sounding annoyed, "He's not going to join our cause."

Galaril smiled.

"Precisely"

To be continued...


	80. Chapter 80

"Great, we now have an ancient mummy running around and Dudley is to blame.", Jeremiah grumbled.

Dudley wanted to object, but Ivan beat him to it.

"Not necessarily."

"Explain.", Kitty stated getting interested.

"Dudley was under a mind control spell.", Ivan answered, "And I think Miss Katswell, Dudley and I have a good idea who might wield something like that."

Dudley eyes got wide.

"Drake Plasmire?"

"Bingo.", Ivan answered.

Dr. Sands was looking outside and he looked pretty spooked.

"Um not to bare bad news, but you got to see what's going on out there."

Dudley, Kitty, Jeremiah, Iris and Ivan gathered at the window and after looking outside, they could see what Dr. Sands ment. Since it was a view of Petropolis Beach, the water had turned murky and people were spitting and looking pretty dehydrated.

"What's going on?", Dudley asked getting a little scared.

"Wormwood.", Ivan stated, "Water is being transmuted into it."

"And this is King Mutt's doing?", Kitty asked.

"Unfortunately yes.", Jeremiah answered, "As his power grows, the plagues he carries come into effect."

Dudley's eyes got wide.

"Plagues?!"

The moment he said that, he dived under a table trying feebly to hide. Ivan cocked a crossbow.

"Then let's kill this thing before it gets worse."

"We're going to need to evacuate the place.", Dr. Sands suggested, "So Rosario, Vanessa, Professor Kelly and myself will help out with it while the rest of you take this mummy down."

Jeremiah smiled.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me."

Professor Kelly handed over a communicator to Jeremiah.

"Just so we can keep in touch in case anything comes up."

Galaril and Drake were getting tired of all the hot sun beating down on them as they trudged through the sand dunes that littered the streets.

"If I didn't have this sunblock on, I'd really be ticked before I burned to death.", Drake sneered Galaril's way, "Zero will not be pleased when he finds out you're not delivering."

Galaril shot the vampire a foul look.

"I will deliver.", he insisted, "King Mutt will join our cause. Just be patient."

Drake wasn't buying it, but he changed his tone when Darla showed up from a nearby alley.

"Hey boys, miss me?", she asked raising an eyebrow.

Galaril however didn't look too thrilled.

"What are you here for?", he asked coldly.

Darla's expression didn't flinch.

"Giovanni's armor is keeping Stan's armor at bay for you.", she reported, "I must say that reviving a mummy isn't the best strategy, but Zero's holding your punishment."

"For when I fail?", Galaril guessed.

Darla's smile got bigger.

"You read my mind.", she purred, "In the meantime, I'll be helping out with your cause. I have a bone to pick with a certain TUFF operative anyway."

Galaril wasn't a fan at first, but he didn't show it. They had someone to find and with Petropolis turning into a Sahara Desert, they needed to move fast. At that moment, the sound of singing came from around and they turned to see frogs tap dancing while singing( think the frog from "Froggy Afternoon").

"King Mutt's power is growing.", Drake stated, "However he won't be able to enact all the plagues without his headdress."

"The Cowl of Amun-ra?", Darla guessed.

Galaril looked thoughtful.

"And if I know our rebels, and I have a good idea I do, they'll catch on and try and prevent that."

King Mutt gazed at the desert he had conjured in delight.

"There's no place like home.", he thought to himself, "And once I have my cowl back, I'll be able to finally enact the plague I could enact five millennial ago."

The sphinx statues stood nearby, but said nothing. King Mutt looked over the sand dunes that were once Petropolis Park and waved his scepter and flail. A strong wind picked up and the sands formed a twister in the center of the dunes. Through the gaps, King Mutt saw a large Egyptian palace being built. It would take time, but he had it. Or did he? Out of the corner of his eye, King Mutt noticed a car speeding towards his direction.

"Make sure they don't reach me.", he ordered and the sphinxes flew off to intercept.

King Mutt watched them, but then had second thoughts.

"Time to invoke a little cover.", he muttered.

Since the plague went so well with what he was doing now, he willed the sands to flow out in thick clouds covering everything within a ten mile radius with blistering hot sands that would remain hot for twelve hours( or so he claimed). As he did so, he couldn't help but notice Chameleon laying on the dunes not far from him clearly taking advantage to get some sunning in. Snaptrap and Birdbrain were there too, but they weren't enjoying it as much.

"Chameleon, you said there would be an oasis in the park, but all I've seen so far is sand.", Snaptrap complained, "If Birdbrain and I had not stolen that extra strength sunscreen, we'd both have major sunburns."

Birdbrain looked over the dunes in King Mutt's direction.

"And we also have a revived mummy looking our way rather annoyed like."

King Mutt didn't like intruders on his work. He paused his construction and started walking towards the trio who looked rather nervous as he did so.

"Why is he coming here?", Chameleon asked as he was just taking off his sunglasses.

King Mutt's expression darkened.

"I hate uninvited guests."

He waved his scepter and a giant sand wave came up sending the three villains flying. Birdbrain didn't mind this due to the fact he could fly, but Snaptrap and Chameleon not so much. Chameleon changed into a jet pack and got Snaptrap airborne.

"Okay, that was just rude.", Snaptrap said clearly insulted, "I say we show this mummy who's boss."

Ivan dusted off his shoulders as Jeremiah helped Iris out of the sand. Kitty and Dudley were out too, but Dudley was looking pretty thirsty.

"I told you to bring water before we left.", Kitty said firmly.

Dudley shrugged.

"I didn't think it was mandatory."

Kitty just rolled her eyes. At that moment, her communicator went off and it was Professor Kelly and Herbert on the other end.

"We got the west and east sides evacuated.", Herbert reported, "How are things with King Mutt?"

"We're close.", Kitty stated, "We should have him down before long."

"Better hurry.", Professor Kelly reported, "The cows around here are talking funny."

The sounds of high squeaky voices were heard in the background and Dudley couldn't help but smile. He almost laughed, but when he saw Jeremiah's expression, he settled down fast. Ivan looked at a checklist he had.

"First it was wormwood water, then the singing and dancing frogs, then the sandstorm, and now the cow voice change. That's four plagues come to pass, six left to go."

"Isn't he limited?", Dudley asked.

Ivan nodded.

"As long as he doesn't have his headdress, he can't invoke the last plague."

"The death of whole city?", Jeremiah guessed.

"Yeah.", Ivan stated.

Now Dudley was getting stressed.

"I don't wanna die!", he screamed, "I don't wanna-"

Jeremiah smacked him stopping his facade.

"Thanks.", Dudley said.

"No problem.", Jeremiah answered.

At that moment, walls of sand came up forming into soldiers.

"Great.", Ivan stated pulling off his overcoat to reveal a black vest, leather pants and a belt with compartments and a sheath for his crucistake. His boots and gloves remained the same though as his coat folded and shrank into a compartment on his belt. He then pulled out a couple whirring buzz saws( their the same ones from "Van Helsing" in case that wasn't clear( I do not claim anything)).

"How can he put his large coat into such a small space?", Dudley asked.

After that fight lasted about three hours, it was getting late in the afternoon and the weather got a little cooler, but Dudley was clearly pretty dehydrated so Ivan handed him a bottle of water which he guzzled down rather fast.

"Thanks.", Dudley stated with water running off the sides of his mouth.

Ivan looked appalled.

"Do you not savor the precious moisture you just consumed?", he asked.

And that was when the sphinxes dropped in. It only lasted a few minutes, but the group didn't celebrate cause they couldn't help but notice the large Egyptian palace in the middle of the desert where the park used to be.

"What's that for?", Dudley asked.

"He's preparing.", Ivan stated, "For when he finds his headdress."

"You mean this one?", Dudley asked.

The whole group watched him as he pulled a gold trimmed headdress from inside his backpack obviously something a pharaoh would wear.

"How'd you get that?", Ivan asked.

"I got it at the museum gift shop.", Dudley answered.

Jeremiah wanted to yell that Dudley messed up, but then he had second thoughts.

"Did you get this before King Mutt woke up?", he asked.

Dudley nodded and Jeremiah smiled.

"Guys, I have a plan."

King Mutt was focusing on where his headdress was and clearly he was determined to find it.

"Just released the nagging gnats, but I still can't summon the flaming meteors, eclipsing darkness or the death fog."

At that moment, he felt a presence. He turned to see Dudley walk out with the headdress he was looking for.

"Looking for this?", Dudley asked.

King Mutt frowned. Something was up.

"Bring it to me.", he instructed.

Dudley didn't move.

"Come and get it."

King Mutt was loosing his patience.

"Do I need to call forth the soldiers of my palace?", he asked harshly.

He didn't have to cause a shadow moved cross the walls and in an instant, Dudley was lifted off his feet and the headdress went over to King Mutt as Drake materialized out of the darkness.

"Your grace.", Drake said with respect as he presented the headdress to King Mutt.

King Mutt reached for it, but then his hand got sliced off as Jeremiah lept out of nowhere and snatched the headdress away.

Long time no see Plasmire.", Jeremiah commented, "Zero must be desperate if he sent you out in broad daylight."

"He didn't.", Drake sneered, "But I'll settle for your death."

"Did you forget we have Ivan in our ranks?", Dudley asked clearly thinking they had advantage.

King Mutt's hands reattached themselves as Drake's smile got bigger.

"You think we didn't know that?"

"We?", Dudley asked.

Galaril and Darla materialized beside the duo and Darla looked at Dudley like she was looking at a tasty snack.

"So you're Kitty's new love interest eh?"

"Hey, she's a friend.", Dudley piped up, but Darla saw him blush.

Ivan came out beside them alongside Kitty and Iris, but King Mutt and Drake held hands filling the room with thick mist. And that was when both teams charged.

As both teams battled it all out, Dudley had managed to slip out of the chaos and down into what looked like an ancient kitchen. He then got interested and one thing led to another and the next thing he knew, he was at the stove and cooking a pie. This was the same honey grain pie he had back in Egypt and even though he didn't know the recipe, somehow he knew what ingredients to use and how to cook it. Just watching it cook inside the primitive oven made his mouth water as he remembered the sweet savory taste of the crust between his teeth. After what felt like hours he pulled out the pie, but forgot to put on oven mitts and the pan was still quite hot.

"Ow! Hot Pan!", he screamed and the pie flew out of his hands.

The pie slid into the other room where King Mutt had clearly got the headdress, but before he could put it on, he paused and sniffed the air. He dropped the headdress and looked in the direction of the smell, and when he saw the pie, he smiled.

"Mmm. Pie.", he said lazily.

King Mutt hovered over to the pie and started eating it rather sloppily after dropping his scepter and flail nearby. The whole fighting paused and clearly Galaril and Drake could both tell that they were at a loss. Darla however wasn't ready to leave yet cause she and Kitty were still going at it with Iris helping out. Jeremiah however had noticed King Mutt scarfing the pie down and looked rather disgusted.

"And I thought Dudley had bad manners."

Ivan noticed the flail and scepter on the ground and instantly fired two crossbow bolts which impaled both artifacts to the ground and he drew a glowing mark in the air which circled King Mutt and went into him. King Mutt wasn't paying attention though cause he was enjoying his pie too much to notice anything.

"Time to bail.", Galaril stated.

Drake opened a portal to Hades and both he and Galaril entered. Darla was still going, but as the portal closed, it went close to her and Galaril reached back in and pulled her into it even though she resisted as best she could.

"What was that mark you did?", Jeremiah asked Ivan.

"Romanian symbol of spellbinding.", Ivan stated, "It makes King Mutt's magic limited and restricts full potential. He can't invoke the death plague anymore."

That was nice to hear on Jeremiah's part, but then Dudley came in with his hands not bandaged properly and noticed King Mutt still eating pie scraps in the pan.

"Hey, that's my pie!", he screamed.

Dudley charged over and was about to tackle King Mutt, but Ivan held him back.

"Just call the authorities. They'll take it from here."

A while later, Dudley was enjoying a fresh pie as King Mutt was placed in a special preservation chamber and put to rest. Jeremiah and Iris helped load it into the police transport alongside the locked up artifacts as Ivan and Dr. Sands prepared to leave.

"Ma, I love this pie.", Dudley said with delight as he licked the filling around his mouth.

Kitty didn't look too thrilled.

"Hey, we only got through this because of dumb luck.", she stated although she doubted Dudley was paying any attention.

Soon, Jeremiah and Iris came over and Jeremiah could clearly see Dudley had finished his pie and dropped into a nap.

"How did Dudley know how to bake the pie?", Kitty asked.

Jeremiah shrugged.

"I have no idea.", he answered looking down at his sleeping ally, "You think we should tell him that the pie makes people who eat it too fast go to sleep?"

Kitty and Iris matched his smile.

"Nah, why ruin the moment?", Kitty answered.

Jeremiah lifted Dudley off the ground since it was late in the afternoon and thanks to Stan's armor helping clear out all the sand and making Petropolis clear again, opened his wings and started to fly Dudley home.

A/N: This is based off "The Mummy". I don't claim anything. All rights go to Universal.


	81. Chapter 81

Darla was fuming when she got back to her webs in her endless caverns and seemingly bottomless pits. She had a chance to kill the one person who had caused her so much pain which led to her bargain with Zero and turned her into the spider demon she now was. Her children could see she needed to be alone so they did her a favor and made themselves scarce until she calmed down.

"That close!", Darla sneered, "I could've killed Kitty."

"And you would've been slaughtered before you did."

Darla turned sharply and seeing it was Galaril only made her angrier. Galaril was seeing she was ready to charge his way, but he raised his hand calmly.

"You'll have your chance at revenge Darla, but first you need to calm down and listen."

Darla took a couple breaths, but still kept the heated look of annoyance and anger on her face.

"King Mutt has failed and Zero will not be pleased."

"Quite the contrary.", Galaril stated still talking in his usual sly tone, "Our rebels have done exactly what Zero anticipated."

Darla still wasn't biting.

"If Zero knew better, he would incinerate you until you learned your place."

Galaril's expression and attitude didn't flinch.

"Not to blow a cobweb off your lair, but I'm already informed that King Mutt's transport has been intervened."

Darla rolled her eyes.

"I want Kitty Katswell's head on a plate and I'm not shy about slaughtering her lover to do so."

Galaril raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?", he asked, "Or do you have something else in mind?"

Darla paused. Galaril was giving a hint, but what? Galaril knew it too cause he pulled out a photo of Dudley. Darla looked at it too and an evil smile came across her face.

"Why bother going after the target, when you can kill the heart?", Galaril suggested as the photo of Dudley burst into flames leaving nothing but ash.

Darla caught on.

"Can you provide back up for me?", she asked him.

Galaril's smile got bigger.

"I was hoping I would."

Jeremiah swerved out of the way of fire as Birdbrain tried to shoot him down. Birdbrain knew Jeremiah was vicious when it came to fighting and he wasn't ready to be someone's dinner anytime soon. Zippy was flying alongside him and clearly just as scared. Owl and Bat had already fallen by Jeremiah's hand and were now arrested at least, but not without suffering great injury.

"Zippy, when will that portal crystal be charged enough to get us out?!", Birdbrain asked rather harshly.

"It'll take a couple minutes boss.", Zippy answered best she could.

Birdbrain looked behind him to see Jeremiah wasn't following them anymore since they were up in the air, but he remained on edge.

"Where'd he go?"

At that moment, they both hit something hard and they both flew back only to see Jeremiah hit them both in the face with his fists and knocking them out cold.

"Well, that's the last of them.", Jeremiah muttered as he grabbed the criminals and descended to the streets.

Iris was below with an armored car and cufflinks ready. She opened the back as Jeremiah tossed in Birdbrain and Zippy. Owl and Bat were already there and obviously scared at Jeremiah's presence. Jeremiah saw this and his eyes turned red as he looked their way.

"Don't try anything.", he warned.

Owl and Bat both nodded clearly thinking if they answered, Jeremiah would slit their throats in less than a second. Iris closed the doors and she turned to Jeremiah as he pulled his wings into his back.

"You think Kitty and Dudley did okay?", she purred.

Jeremiah smiled.

"I'm sure they did fine.", he answered drawing closer to her, "In the meantime, why not enjoy the moment?"

Iris' smile was like a rainbow after a shower to Jeremiah as she placed he arm around his neck and he shared a kiss with his wife before getting back into the car and speeding off.

Dudley lay on his bed that night deep in thought. He had just made a pie he had no idea how to make, and yet did. Still he remembered the taste of it and somehow it was what helped him out.

"What a day this one was.", he thought to himself.

He gazed over at the clock on his bedside.

"Midnight?", he wondered, "Man I was out cold today."

As he tried to doze off, he couldn't help but feel some kind of feeling in his heart. As he slipped into sleep, he started dreaming. It wasn't like anything different though. He was walking down the streets of Petropolis as usual and then something changed. He turned and noticed a shadow moving across the wall near him.

"Who's there?", he asked.

The shadow moved off the wall and formed into 01 and the area turned dark and foreboding. Dudley got a little scared as the beast looked at him with a creepy smile.

"Hey Butt Munch. Miss me?", he asked.

Dudley now wanted to run, but something kept him from doing so.

"What do you want?", he asked.

01 raised an eyebrow.

"I came to see you."

Dudley wasn't biting, but 01 wasn't letting up.

"To try and persuade me to let you take over?", Dudley guessed.

01 looked solemn.

"That was when Zero had us under his sway. We both know we've done horrible sins, but we have to forgive those sins or else we'll be nothing."

Dudley felt less scared.

"You heard what Jeremiah recites?"

01 nodded.

"You didn't know it, but I was.", he answered, "I am you just as you are me."

Dudley felt a little more brave and the whole place didn't seem so scary anymore.

"Hey, you got a name?", Dudley asked.

01 nodded.

"It's Avenger."

Dudley noticed that Avenger's markings flickered for a second, but only slightly.

"Well, you better get going, but just remember something.", Avenger said putting a hand on Dudley's shoulder, "If you need me, I'll be here for ya."

With that, the dream ended and Dudley woke up rested and relieved.

Peg noticed Dudley's normal happy self eating at her table and she was a little taken aback.

"Dudley, are you okay?", she asked him.

"Just dandy.", Dudley assured her, "I was visited by-"

He paused himself before he could mention Avenger.

"By what who?", Peg asked getting interested.

"Um..by an old friend."

Peg seemed to accept that, although she looked a little unsure. She changed her tone however when Jeremiah showed up at the front door.

"Hey Mom, is Dudley ready for our practice today?"

"Oh yeah he is.", Peg answered, "He's just finishing his breakfast and he'll be right out."

No sooner had she finished talking, Dudley had put his dishes in the sink and looked ready to go. Even Jeremiah had to admit Dudley wasn't this happy without a reason.

"What's got you so cheery today?", he asked as Dudley and him flew off to the place they practiced their monster self control.

"Avenger and I had a talk and learned a bit about each other.", Dudley answered.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"So you know your monster name.", he stated, "You're making progress."

"Hey Jer, what's your monster name?", Dudley asked wanting to know.

"It's Guardian.", Jeremiah answered, "And it has a reason for it."

By now they had reached their destination and the barrier was getting set up as they continued to talk.

"What reason is that?", Dudley asked.

"To protect.", Jeremiah answered.

Dudley felt a little uneasy and then for some reason, something in his head clicked and he remembered the time in Elementary when Spike was being mean to him. Jeremiah came out of nowhere and drove him off. Sure Spike ended up in the hospital and their parents were given a firm talking to, but Dudley understood now why Jeremiah did that.

"So why is my other self called Avenger?", Dudley asked as he had finished his stroll down memory lane.

Jeremiah took a fighting pose.

"Practice comes first."

Kitty was setting up her desk as usual and making sure she had double checked all her work before starting. Jack was coming out of his office and noticed Kitty already set up while everyone else had coffee.

"Well, someone is extra eager to work."

Kitty saw Jack come over and looked apologetic.

"Sorry, force of habit I guess."

Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Indeed.", he said calmly, "Kitty, I understand you love your work, but you can't make it all work and no play."

Kitty understood what he ment and he could see it, but she also knew he was just informing her and not ordering as Herbert would've.

"Put some thought into a vacation now and then okay?", Jack asked.

"Sure.", Kitty stated.

"That's my girl.", Jack said smiling.

He turned and went back to his office while Kitty sat at her desk feeling like she should take Jack's advice. At that moment, Dudley flew in through the window( don't worry the window was open and big enough for him to do so).

"Hey Kitty.", he said to her, "Am I late?"

Kitty checked the clock on the wall.

"Actually, you're three minutes early.", she said, "Good improvement."

Dudley knew where she was going with that. Some time ago, he showed up late for work for a day, a week, and a full year. He was threatened with the fact he would be fired if he was late again and although DOOM tried intervening, he made it in the end. Dudley set his stuff on the desk beside Kitty's and Kitty noticed Dudley seemed pretty happy.

"What's got you all smiling like that?", she asked, "You win the "Guess the Meat" lottery or something?"

"No I lost that one.", Dudley answered, "Although I did win the hundred grand slot. I just had a little talk with my other self and work out some issues."

Kitty felt a little uneasy and yet she wanted to know more.

"You talked to your other self?"

Dudley nodded.

"His name is Avenger and before we finished talking, his markings shimmered."

Kitty looked surprised.

"Shimmered?", she asked, "Does Jeremiah know about this?"

"I told him earlier this morning.", Dudley said, "He told me that it was a step in the right direction to mastering my other self, but he didn't tell me why he's named that."

Before long the clock on the wall read eight and everyone got settled in and began the day. Keswick had come in with his clipboard and collar on and was the first one to notice them.

"Oh hey, I'm just doing a quick run down on where our defense systems need improvement.", he informed.

Dudley and Kitty looked at him funny.

"You checked it yesterday.", Kitty informed him.

Keswick looked nervous.

"Well I wasn't analyzing TUFF's defense so I could call in aliens without them knowing if that's what you're implying."

Inside Dudley's head, Dudley and Avenger looked at each other.

"Pound him into a pancake?", Avenger asked.

"Be my guest.", Dudley answered.

Jack couldn't concentrate with all the racket going on outside his office door and Herbert couldn't hear himself think. They both stepped outside rather miffed.

"What the heck is going on out here?!", Herbert barked.

They noticed the office was looking trashed, Keswick was on the floor beaten pretty bad and Kitty looking freaked out alongside everyone else who happened to be in the room at the time.

"Keswick was planning on getting alien races to Earth without us knowing.", Dudley informed.

Jack and Herbert came over not looking any better than when they came in.

"You went monster didn't you?", Jack asked as if it was obvious.

Dudley sighed.

"Yeah."

Herbert clearly wasn't pleased to hear that, but Jack's eyes told him that he had this so Herbert kept his mouth shut.

"Agent Puppy, you have to keep that monster side of yours under control or I'm going to make sure you get fired.", Jack told him firmly, "Keswick made that area with Dorian so you and Jeremiah's monster selves could be contained. I understand you didn't like what Keswick was up to, but you inform us before you take matters into your own hands. Understand?"

Dudley nodded. He didn't like being scolded.

"Perfectly."

Jack then turned to look at the nearly destroyed room and rolled his eyes.

"Is there not a day when TUFF isn't in danger or not in need of repairs?", he asked himself.

Herbert clearly had waited and wanted to say his piece.

"Agent Puppy, you're cleaning up this mess even if it takes the rest of the week."

Dudley felt that was fair, although he would like to have some help. Herbert then turned to Kitty.

"Kitty, take Keswick to what remains of the medical ward and get him patched up."

Jeremiah and Iris had gotten back to the base of ULTRA as they had unloaded the captured criminals who had been sent to the detention ward. Jeremiah and Iris walked along the hall and Iris stopped suddenly and looked uncomfortable.

"You okay?", Jeremiah asked her.

"Not sure.", Iris stated, "Birdbrain's goons hit me, but not anywhere serious."

Dorian came around and he looked concerned.

"Hey, mind if I do a quick scan?", he asked.

Jeremiah and Iris could both see he didn't have his tentacles out at the moment so they nodded giving him a clear sign to do so. Dorian pulled out what looked like a remote with a tiny screen at the top as he waved it over Iris' body. A blue light followed and after it vanished, Dorian's scanner printed out a paper for Dorian to read.

"Well Doc?", Iris asked, "What's up?"

Dorian looked nervous.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this."

Jeremiah was looking just as concerned.

"How to say what?"

Dorian sighed. It was pointless to try and hide anything from Jeremiah cause he would know if anyone was.

"I'll just let you read what's on here."

He handed over the paper and Jeremiah read it. Iris looked at Jeremiah looking both worried and yet wondering.

"Jer, is it serious?"

"Not at all.", Jeremiah said to her reassuringly, "We might need to prepare a nursery though."

Iris then started putting two and two together.

"You mean that.."

Jeremiah smiled.

"Yep, we're going to have a baby."

Iris instantly changed her demeanor from worried to excited. She often dreamed of being a mom, and now that dream was becoming a reality.

"Let me be the first to say congrats.", Dorian said looking equally ecstatic.


	82. Chapter 82

"You're gonna what?!", Dudley asked completely in surprise.

Jeremiah and Iris had arrived home and asked Kitty and Dudley to come over even though it was late at night. Iris put Dudley's hand on her abdomen.

"You fell that?", she asked him.

Dudley felt something move and he then got wide eyed.

"I'm going to be an uncle?", he asked and he got worked up, "Okay, we need to set up a state of the art delivery room at TUFF, have everyone on duty in sanitizing everything, baby-proof the base-"

Dudley!", Kitty said firmly, "This is Jeremiah and Iris' baby not yours."

Just then Peg came in through the front door in a bathrobe, sleep mask, and slippers looking equally inspired.

"So when are you expecting?", she asked as she walked over.

"Mom!", Dudley said in shock, "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough.", Peg said calmly.

Jeremiah felt Iris' middle again and looked to the others.

"Should be ready to deliver in about eight weeks."

(Okay I have no idea how anthropomorphic animal births work, but it's something.)

At that moment, the clock in the hall chimed ten.

"Well, Dudley, it's time to get some sleep.", Peg answered before turning to Jeremiah and Iris, "By the way, congratulations on your new family to be."

Even though Jeremiah was made in a lab, Peg felt like he was adopted and not some kind of test subject for her husband's work. It was nice to have him in the family even though she at first was against it, but that was ages ago. Peg was clearly excited about becoming a grandmother as she walked Dudley home. Kitty went to her car and drove off and back to her place as well.

"Mom?", Dudley asked.

"Yes?", Peg answered.

"I've known Kitty for a long time now, and I really feel like me and her could-"

"If you're thinking of asking her to marry you, I think you should first show her you put her above everything else.", Peg stated obviously guessing what Dudley had in mind, "Make sure you both accept each other for better or worse."

Dudley looked perplexed.

"I was just wondering if Kitty was interested in helping me spread word about this."

Peg looked understanding though she was a little disappointed she guessed wrong.

"I think you should help.", she told him with a smile, "Show her what a big help you can be."

Dudley's smile was like a rainbow after a storm and he felt it.

"Thanks Mom."

The following morning though, Herbert and the other TUFF agents were more than a little concerned.

"You're saying that Jeremiah and Iris are having a baby?!", Keswick asked, "Is that even possible?"

Dudley looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

Keswick looked at the clipboard he had and gave his fellow agents a concerned look.

"Jeremiah is a genetically designed organism so we have no idea what kind of offspring he could produce or what they could be capable of."

Herbert nodded.

"After what Agent Puppy put us through when he got here the first several years he worked here, we better not take any chances."

Dudley looked hurt.

"Hey, I was learning the ropes back then and I let the job's privileges go to my head."

Jack nodded.

"Like the time you first used a laser boomerang and blew up the base?"

Dudley wanted to answer, but Jack pulled out a folder that looked pretty full with Dudley's name on it.

"And please don't make us recall the time Keswick turned you into a giant three headed fire breathing behemoth and wiped out two thirds of Petropolis."

Keswick shuddered.

"I had nightmares for a whole three months after we fixed that mess.", he said, "That's why I started labeling my projects."

Kitty stepped in with her piece.

"Hey, Dudley may have made a ton of mistakes, but this is Jeremiah we're talking about. He'll make sure everything works out fine."

Herbert, Jack and Keswick couldn't disagree with that information. Unlike Dudley, Jeremiah was more than responsible when it came to his job and he rarely goofed off as much. Dudley held out a bunch of fliers he had printed earlier in the day before Kitty and him showed up for work.

"So, who wants to put up fliers announcing Jeremiah and Iris' baby shower?"

Jack put the folder back in the file cabinet which was difficult since the folder was so full, but he managed in the end. Each agent took a share of the stack and within three minutes, five vehicles were running around spreading the word about the event. Since Herbert was small though, he got paired up with Jack in case anyone was wondering why there was five vehicles and not six.

All this didn't go unnoticed though. Byron and Glacia Gemini had been listening in on the whole thing and they were sure to have something to report.

"So, Jackal's expecting eh?", they both said in unification.

"Zero will be thrilled to-", Glacia started.

"Hear about this .", Byron finished.

As they prepared to leave, Galaril materialized a few feet away and they didn't look thrilled to see him.

"Oh, it's you.", they sneered.

Galaril's smile clearly said to them that he was up to something, but Galaril had already guessed that.

"So Jeremiah is having a new charge to care for eh?"

The Gemini drew blades, but Galaril wasn't phased.

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face after what you did-", Byron started.

"To Zero that time.", Glacia finished.

Not long ago, Galaril had intervened in a fight between Dudley, Jeremiah and Zero using a draining crystal to sap Zero's strength and making him retreat. Zero hadn't forgotten and clearly the Gemini haven't either.

"It was just a field test for a project.", Galaril said trying to sound empathic, "No hard feelings."

"Tell that to Zero.", the Gemini both said with expressions darkening.

Galaril could tell he had a short moment before the Gemini would attack, but thinking up excuses was a specialty of his and he thought one up quick.

"I only did it to get the rebels into Zero's hands.", he stated in his most flattering tone, "If I could just say my part, I'm sure Zero will understand why I did what I did."

The Gemini still had blades drawn, but didn't move from their position which told Galaril that they were listening, but he wasn't off the hook yet.

"If I used that crystal against the rebels, it would only give them a cause to make a counter measure to it. But use it against Zero, and the rebels start getting arrogant and think they can beat Zero no problem. When they try again, we use this new weapon against them and Zero finishes them."

"Is that the reason?"

Galaril turned to see Zero appear behind him in a flash of flames looking both suspicious and annoyed.

"Sir, um..how much did you hear?", Galaril asked trying not to look surprised.

"I heard enough.", Zero stated, "As much as I would love to flambe your miserable hide and use it for a doormat, you have a point."

Galaril raised an eyebrow.

"Really?", he asked.

Zero looked amused.

"I admit that I was surprised when you used that thing on me, but it did help us in the long run."

He paused a moment as he pulled out a flier for Jeremiah's baby announcement.

"Hmm, Jackal's expecting eh?", he stated with an evil smile appearing on his face and turned to the other three his henchmen had, "Who feels like paying our enemy a visit?"

Dudley was down by the waterfront as he was putting up a flier on a telephone pole.

"There.", he said when he was done, "That's the last one I got."

As he turned to get into his vehicle, something caught his ears.

"Come on you poor unfortunate soul. Go ahead, make your choice. I'm a very busy devil and I haven't got all night. Just decide now, and rejoice."

Dudley froze. He knew that voice anywhere, but it was hard to tell whether he was just recalling or someone he detested greatly was nearby. As if to answer him, Galaril materialized nearby wearing his usual smile. Dudley however looked annoyed.

"You again?", he asked harshly, "What do you want?"

"Your head on a plate.", Galaril answered slyly, "Normally I'd assault you, but I just overheard that Jeremiah's wife is pregnant. Which means, she's vulnerable to assault."

"You know Jeremiah isn't going to leave her open to you.", Dudley answered.

Galaril's eyes narrowed.

"And you think I didn't know that? Who says I'm getting near him?"

Dudley was getting more angry by the minute and he felt his blood boiling just eager to tear this demon apart for just being here and Galaril could see it.

"Oh I see your monster self-"

"Avenger!", Dudley yelled.

Galaril raised an eyebrow.

"So the beast has a name does he? I was just hoping it was something more interesting like Death Bringer."

Dudley's eyes got blood red.

"Get..out..of my sight.", he growled.

"Or what?", Galaril asked.

That was what set Dudley off. He shifted into Avenger and charged Galaril. He was fast, but Galaril was faster. He pulled out a crystal similar to the one he used on Zero and touched Dudley's forehead with it at point blank range. The whole area exploded with light and Dudley was both blinded and inflicted with severe pain in his head causing him to fall to the ground. The blinding light was only for a second, but Dudley felt fatigued. He turned to see in a reflective surface that he had shifted back.

"What happened?!", he asked in shock.

Galaril cackled darkly as he tossed his crystal from one hand to the other. Dudley turned his way and tried to shift again, but nothing happened.

"Why am I not shifting?!", Dudley asked.

Galaril said nothing. He just snapped his fingers and the next thing Dudley knew, he was encased in a cocoon of silk.

Kitty parked her motorcycle in the TUFF parking lot and noticed the Dudley wasn't back yet. Herbert, Jack, and Keswick made it back already, but Dudley was nowhere to be seen. Something was up and she knew it, but what? Then she had an idea. She pressed her communicator, but so far no answer on Dudley's part.

"He's probably just getting a snack or something.", she thought.

And then the other end beeped meaning it was answered, but there was static.

"Dudley?", Kitty asked.

"Hi cousin."

Kitty knew that tone as Darla's voice continued.

"How many agents of TUFF does it take to endanger an entire city? Just one dumb, egotistic butt muncher."

Kitty got annoyed.

"What do you want Darla?", she asked harshly, "And where's Dudley?"

"Oh he's alive..for now.", Darla purred, "Also, when is Eric going to just back off from you? You must have dumped him like ten times this week."

"Twenty-five actually.", Kitty answered getting a little angry, "If you think you can use Dudley as bait to get to me-"

"You'll do what?", Darla asked, "You'll use a giant can of bug spray on me? Nice try cousin, but that kind of maneuver won't work on me, but it wouldn't be fun if you didn't have a sporting chance would it?"

"I know your weakness.", Kitty retorted, "When I find you, I'm going to flambe you until only ashes remain."

"Oh I love this new aggressive persona of yours.", Darla stated, "It makes you look evil and desperate."

Before Kitty could say anymore, Darla hung up and she tore off the communicator from her wrist and crushed it under her boot.

"Wow, I thought I had problems."

Kitty turned to see Barry who had just walked in and clearly he had overheard the whole thing. Kitty calmed down a little, but not very.

"Did you track the signal of that communication?", she asked.

"He didn't.", another voice answered, "I did."

Kitty turned to see Adrian materialize out of the shadows with a call tracing device and a smile on his face.

"Let's go get our bud."

Jeremiah was cruising along the clouds with Iris in his arms. Iris was clearly enjoying the ride, but Jeremiah was hesitant.

"Honey, you shouldn't be out in the open like this. It's not safe for the baby.", Jeremiah had told her earlier.

As much as she appreciated Jeremiah being protective, Iris didn't want to feel caged so Jeremiah gave in and allowed her to have some outside time as long as he was with her. So far, everything seemed fine, until something hot whizzed past Jeremiah's face. It missed, but Jeremiah could clearly tell it was a bullet. It came from behind, so Iris looked back to see the Gemini closing in with their pistols out and prepared to fire.

"He just doesn't give me a break does he?", Jeremiah muttered to himself.

Iris may be pregnant and she may be out in the open, but both she and Jeremiah knew she wasn't defenseless. Iris drew out her blades as Jeremiah tossed her into the air and he prepared to battle as well. As Iris landed on his shoulders, Jeremiah tossed her an anti-gravity device that allowed her flight as well which attached itself to her back. Now that they were both able to be airborne, they engaged the Gemini. The Gemini were tough, but after a couple of hours, it was clear that the agents of ULTRA were more than capable of handling their own.

"Is this all you got?", Jeremiah asked with a raised eyebrow, "Is that all you can throw at me?"

He then felt a force in the air and moved in time to avoid a blast of light coming from below. Iris and Jeremiah both saw Galaril with a crystal in his hands and clearly not happy he missed.

"I may have guessed.", Jeremiah stated.

With the added danger, the fight resumed, but unlike Dudley, Jeremiah was better experienced at fighting with unexpected things coming in. It wasn't long before Jeremiah and Iris had subdued the Gemini and Galaril into a retreat.

"Time to go.", the Gemini stated.

Galaril opened a portal and all three started entering.

"Oh no you don't!", Jeremiah yelled.

Quick as a wink, Iris tossed Jeremiah the ARCANE(Assortment of Respectively Collected Arrayed Natural Elements)device Dorian made and Jeremiah set it to lightning. As Galaril was about to enter, Jeremiah hurled a giant bolt and managed to zap Galaril's hand and made the crystal drop and shatter on the rooftop. Iris and Jeremiah inspected the crystal shards as they continued to break until only sand remained. Iris used a piece of tape to pick up a sample as Jeremiah called Dorian.

"Doc, we just got attacked by Zero's goons and we're sending you a sample of a crystal Galaril just used recently."

"I'll call Keswick and see if we can identify the structure.", Dorian answered through Jeremiah's communicator( Jeremiah used it to make this call if that wasn't clear), "I'm sending a retrieval unit now."

A pad appeared out of nowhere and Iris placed the sample on it. It then disappeared again and Dorian continued.

"Hey, I got intel that Kitty has Adrian and Barry out on a trail on Dudley who seems to have gone MIA."

"You got a lead?", Jeremiah asked.

"Heading northwest.", Dorian answered, "Location is the Petropolis Rainforest."

"We're on it Doc.", Iris stated, "Call us when you've got data on this crystal."

"Will do.", Dorian stated as he hung up.


	83. Chapter 83

Dudley had tried time and time again to break out of the silk cocoon he had been snared in, but to no avail.

"It's pointless to struggle."

The silk around Dudley's eyes came off rather painfully, but at least he could see again. He was suspended above the ground still wrapped up and Darla was hanging on a tree nearby looking at him with a combination of loathing and interest. After looking around further, Dudley saw his cocoon was in the center of a huge spider web and Darla started walking his way with her eight spider legs gliding gracefully as she did.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time.", she purred.

Dudley was getting pretty scared by now( hey you try looking a demonic spider in the eyes while being trapped in it's web and not freak out), and Darla knew it.

"You're going to kill me cause your cousin broke your heart?", Dudley guessed.

Darla's expression darkened.

"I gave all my love and attention to some good looking guy, and just when I thought he was loving me back like he said, I found out he was lying."

She jabbed Dudley's silk covered chest with a long sharp tipped spider leg. Even though he had silk make it less hard, he still felt it.

"He threw me away like I was nothing but garbage.", Darla continued, "But I should probably be thankful because the moment he did, I met another and unlike him, this one wouldn't go back on his word."

Dudley looked confused.

"Zero?"

"Bingo.", Darla said smiling, "He offered me a chance to get back at the man who destroyed me, and I took him up on his offer."

Darla pointed to another cocoon nearby that was still moving and gave Dudley a wink before covering his mouth with a gag made from her silk.

"Don't go anywhere."

Darla made her way to the cocoon and opened it enough to reveal Eric the TUFF water delivery employee who looked especially scared.

"You see Eric, I told you you'd be back with me one day.", Darla said silkily as she stroked his side with a gloved finger.

Eric tried to say something in a scream, but it was muffled out. Still, Darla knew what he said.

"Yes, I know you're sorry.", Darla purred, "I could've told all your previous dates what you were, but my cousin Kitty did that for me. Oh and what luck for me that you happen to be wandering around thinking of ways to win Kitty back when I happened to be in the neighborhood? Ironic isn't it?"

She pulled Eric closer to her and she looked in his terrified eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart.", she told him, "You won't have to break anyone's heart again when I'm done with you."

Dudley who had been watching this closed his eyes and turned away for he had a pretty good idea what Darla was going to do. Unfortunately, he assumption was right. He heard a bite, a muffled scream that slowly died and when he looked again, Darla had her back turned to him and was dropping something into a jar( he didn't see her do it, but he heard it). Darla turned to him and winked again before striding off with Eric's cocooned corpse over her shoulder.

Kitty brushed the wet leaves aside as she made her way through the thick undergrowth. Barry followed her with the tracer and Adrian phased and following in case anything was up.

"Are we there yet?", Kitty asked.

"Nope.", Barry stated.

Kitty checked her watch and frowned.

"We've been going in this direction for three hours and we're still not close?"

Then Barry held her back. Before Kitty could ask why he did that, he pointed to the ground in front of her. It looked like ordinary ground, but then Barry took a step forward and put his finger into it and pulled it out revealing some wet sand on it.

"Whew.", Kitty said as she had noticed, "Thanks Barry."

"No problem.", Barry stated, " Mind if I dry it out?"

Kitty moved aside so Barry had full range and room. Barry aimed hot flames over the ground, but only enough to dry out the moisture. Once he did, Kitty and him were able to walk across without trouble. Adrian came out when they reached the other side and looked pretty spooked.

"Hey, I just found out Dudley's in the ruins just over the ridge up ahead."

"And you got chased?", Kitty guessed.

Adrian nodded.

"Darla's driders chased me a good few miles off before I phased into the ground."

Adrian's armor allowed him to phase into the shadows and through solid walls like a phantom which would make him quite effective at espionage. At least now Kitty knew they were close and she had Barry who could burn down the whole area if he needed to( only in emergency situations of course).

"So when do I get to flambe some eight legged creepazoids?", Barry asked looking both determined and angry.

"Restrain yourself Barry.", Kitty said firmly, "Save your flames for when we get to Dudley."

"How do you know Darla didn't kill him?", Barry asked.

"Darla wants me to suffer like she did.", Kitty stated, "I didn't want to take Eric from her, but she thinks I did."

Adrian looked surprised.

"Wow, talk about family affairs going out of whack."

The trio then continued on their way and cause it was getting clear, they could see the ground better in the moonlight.

As Jeremiah and Iris got to the outskirts of the rainforest, their coms beeped. It was Dorian on the other end.

"Okay, this crystal is beyond weird."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"Explain please."

Dorian took a breath.

"What I gather is that the structure is some kind of energy magnet often used for keeping pulses still."

"Like a paralysis?", Iris guessed.

"Seems to be the case.", Dorian stated, "I did some tests and this crystal seems to do just that although the traces of dark magic linger here so that could alter the flow of energy."

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"Hey Doc, is there any chance that this crystal could pause me and Dudley's monster transformations?"

Dorian looked surprised.

"I believe so why?"

"We saw Galaril use this before on Zero and it seemed to make him weaker.", Jeremiah reported, "You got video feed on that event?"

"Sure do.", Dorian answered, " I got Keswick on hold and we'll get to work on a counter measure right away."

"Thanks Doc.", Iris stated, "You're the best."

"Anytime.", Dorian replied before he hung up.

As Jeremiah put his arm down, he noticed a familiar looking spider on Iris' head and he pulled it off. Even though it was light, Iris still felt it.

"What was that?", she asked.

Jeremiah crushed the spider in his palm and flung what was in against a nearby tree.

"It was nothing."

Iris looked at him funny. She knew he was trying to make it look like nothing went on when something did. Jeremiah knew she was on to him and he just couldn't lie to her.

"Don't be alarmed, but I pulled a spider from your-"

Iris screamed out loud and started frantically brushing her hair pretty fast.

"Get it out! Get it out!".

Jeremiah held her and put one hand over her mouth to quiet her down.

"Relax. I got it.", he told her, "Now you're going to calm down and talk quieter okay?"

Iris nodded and she certainly calmed down as Jeremiah removed his hand. They then set off through the undergrowth.

As Darla settled into a suitable mood, she looked at Eric's drained corpse now hanging in a tangle of web lines.

"You broke my heart when you dumped me.", she told him though she doubted he would hear her, "Now I've stolen it back from you."

She moved his corpse around so a hole in his chest was visible to her. Since he was dried out, it didn't bleed and was already dry.

"I look forward to turning your body into new decorations for my lair back in Hades alongside all the other people I've invited into my parlor."

At that moment, she felt a vibe in the web she stood on. She turned to see a spider the size of a laptop skitter up to her and she looked annoyed.

"Do you realize that right now I'm busy?", she asked it.

The spider chattered it's mandibles and Darla listened.

"Really? Jeremiah's here too? Well, I hope that Galaril is at the ready."

"I heard that."

Darla turned to see Galaril nearby looking pretty beat up and angry. This time, it was Darla's turn to be snarky.

"Didn't go the way you anticipated?"

Galaril's face darkened.

"And now Jeremiah has got a countermeasure to prevent it."

"So in other words you miscalculated or underestimated your opponent.", Darla purred.

Galaril's eyes flared.

"How can Iris still be able to fight when she's pregnant?"

Darla's eyebrow went up and chuckled.

"You find this funny?", Galaril asked.

Darla looked the demonic horse in the eye.

"Are you really that dimwitted? Jeremiah is extra protective cause in a matter of days, Iris can't be able to move like she used to and even Jeremiah has limits when a very hectic schedule keeps him on the move."

Another vibration went through the web, but Darla's smile got bigger.

"And he took it."

Galaril looked into Darla's eyes and looked confused.

"You're just going to let them take him?", he asked, "What did you do?"

Darla turned away while giving him a snide smile.

"You're not the only one who can think on the fly Galaril. I've been planning this gift for a very long time."

Now Galaril's curiosity got to him.

"What did you do?", he asked again.

Darla turned to him and hurled a crystal which opened a portal and sucked him into it. She waited til he was gone before even starting to talk.

"Kitty and TUFF won't know what hit them."

There was an explosion sounding nearby, and the young driders who gathered( and were there ever since Galaril's conversation though they were hidden)with her there looked at her curiously.

"Uh, that wasn't it.", Darla assured them, "That was the land mine store near the riverbank."

Kitty was feeling pretty sleep deprived as the group made it out of the rainforest. Jeremiah was eying Dudley as if something was up.

"Are you sure you're okay?", Jeremiah asked him.

"Hey, I was unconscious as Darla dragged me to her web okay?", Dudley answered, "Right now I just want to go home and get to sleep."

Kitty checked her watch.

"It's almost midnight.", she reported.

Adrian and Barry had already taken off leaving Dudley and Kitty with Jeremiah and Iris.

"Think you can fly home?", Jeremiah asked Dudley.

He then discovered Dudley was on the ground curled up into a ball and snoozing peacefully.

"If I'm going to carry him home, I'm going to leave him on the first bench we get to.", Jeremiah stated harshly.

It was pretty clear he was sleep deprived too so Iris and Kitty stopped at a nearby hotel which was surprisingly close( convenient as it normally was in Petropolis). And the prices were cheep also so they could get a room and sleep. Dudley was taken residence on one of the two beds with Kitty while Jeremiah and Iris took the other one. Kitty was asleep before her head hit the pillow. She slept there a good five hours when the alarm clock in between the two beds went off. Jeremiah and Iris were up and at the ready, but Dudley was still knocked out. Kitty got up and saw Dudley still in dreamland and sighed.

"Once that dog's sleeping it's almost impossible to wake him up.", she sighed.

Jeremiah looked at Dudley and gave a wink to Iris who caught on. Iris took out a tape recorder and pressed Play. The sound of bacon frying filled the room and Dudley's ears twitched which ment he was listening. Jeremiah pulled out a perfume labeled "Scent of Breakfast" and sprayed a couple puffs Dudley's way. As Dudley's nose inhaled it, Dudley was shaking with excitement and then exploded out of bed wide awake.

"Okay, where's breakfast?!", he exclaimed rather loud.

He paused a moment to see Jeremiah and Iris with their stuff and looked disappointed and then yawned.

"Well, back to-"

"We're almost late for work.", Jeremiah stated.

That woke Dudley up. He then rushed to dress himself and he almost toppled over as Jeremiah and Iris shifted their clothes into their spy wear. Kitty was already dressed( she got dressed while Jeremiah and Iris woke Dudley up) and smiled. If one thing could wake up her partner, it was meat and she knew how much he craved it.

As they made their way to TUFF HQ, Jeremiah and Iris helped Kitty and Dudley inside cause Dudley was still a little tired looking, but after a couple of doughnuts that TUFF normally had at this hour, he'd be fine.

"Well it seems Agent Puppy has been retrieved.", Jack stated as he noticed the group coming in. Kitty and Dudley were a little surprised to see their boss already there.

"Jack, what brings you here?", Kitty asked.

"Thought I'd get the jump on the day.", Jack answered, "You and Dudley here were almost late, but you made it in time."

Dudley and Kitty clocked in and got settled in. Jeremiah and Iris helped themselves to their share of the doughnuts TUFF had although Dudley insisted on having the ones with sprinkles.

"Dudley, could you throw the box away?", Kitty asked when everyone was done.

"Sure Kitty.", Dudley answered.

As everyone left, Dudley went to the trash can to toss the box into it, but then something weird happened. He opened his palm, but the box didn't leave his hand.

"Huh?", he wondered.

He tried pulling it off with his other hand, but the box only stuck to that one like the other one did. Dudley got a little uneasy as he put his foot on it and tried to get it off and then as the box gave way, Dudley noticed something that made his blood run cold. Connected to his wrist was silky spider webbing similar to the webs he saw in Darla's lair and it was connected to the box. With a little effort, Dudley managed to break the webbing, only to accidentally fire a web shot onto a wall nearby.

"What is going on here?", he wondered.

Using his other hand, Dudley snapped off the webbing from his wrist although he felt pretty freaked out( hey how would you feel if this happened to you?). Dudley heard footsteps outside and hurried about to clean up the webs. He moved pretty fast which took him by surprise and everything was cleaned up as the doors opened to reveal Kitty.

"Dudley, you okay?", she asked.

Dudley put on his most innocent smile.

"Yeah. Nothing happened, just sending the trash down the chute."

Kitty looked confused.

"The trash chute is in the lobby.", she told him.

She walked away, but Dudley was looking at his wrist and the box he had thrown into the trash bin.

"Did Darla do this?", he wondered, "I blacked out when I got ambushed yesterday. What's going on with me?"


	84. Chapter 84

As Dudley made his way out of the office, he still felt a little nervous. Did anyone suspect him of anything? So far, nobody seemed to, but then Jeremiah came around.

"Hey, what's with you?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley froze up. He wanted to say something, but he kind of panicked.

"Nothing. Nothing's up with me.", he said kind of fast, "Just a little shaken from my experience with Darla that's all."

He tried smiling his best, but Jeremiah's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Okay, now what's going on?", Jeremiah asked crossing his arms.

This only made Dudley more nervous.

"What makes you say that?", he asked.

"You're talking fast, you're sweating, and avoiding eye contact.", Jeremiah said firmly, "Those are signs you found something out and you're asking a question in response to a question which means you don't want me to know about it."

"I just lost my ability to bring Avenger out.", Dudley said trying to cover his nervousness.

Jeremiah's expression didn't let up.

"It was a temporary thing.", he said still firmly as before, "You'll have regained it by now, but now you're trying to avoid the question which means I want to know about it more. Now what is it?"

Dudley could plainly see Jeremiah wasn't going to let this slide, but unfortunately he gripped his wrist a little too tight and a web line shot out and snared a nearby trash can. It let out a quick loud snap which made him jump, but Jeremiah was observing the web. Dudley could see he was busted and he cracked up before Jeremiah even opened his mouth to ask an explanation.

"I don't know how I'm doing this okay?!", he wailed as he fell on the floor bawling his eyes out, "It just started happening this morning and-"

Jeremiah smacked him to snap him out of his mood spiral and he stood up.

"Thanks."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. Kitty had overheard this and Iris came over with her and they both noticed the web line on the trash can.

"What happened there?", Kitty asked.

"Dudley developed spider abilities.", Jeremiah informed, "At this stage, it won't be long now."

"Til what?", Dudley asked getting a little nervous again, "It's not bad is it?"

"Of course not.", Jeremiah said calmly, "It just means you'll be going through a change."

Kitty and Dudley got wide eyed.

"Say what?!", they both asked in shock.

"Surely Dudley realizes he's been infected with drider venom.", Iris informed, "It must have happened last night when Darla had him."

"Drider venom?!", Dudley asked getting more scared by the minute, "How do I get rid of it?!"

"Be calm Dudley.", Jeremiah stated calmly, "Nothing to worry about."

"You call this nothing?!", Dudley asked rather loud.

(Seriously nobody is hearing any of this or paying it attention?)

"There is a cure right?", Kitty asked in a rather calmer tone.

"Oh, that's easy.", Jeremiah stated still talking as if nothing was wrong, "Make an anti-venom from the spider that bit you. Although there is one small detail we might have overlooked."

"Yes, what's that?", Kitty asked.

"The fact we don't know which kind it was.", Iris stated.

Hidden under the streets outside in the sewer drain, Darla had made her way through and was on her way to meet up with someone she contacted.

"The pride is always an edge.", came a voice from not far off.

"Until you let it grow too large.", Darla stated.

It was clearly code talk cause then Shawn stepped out of the shadows and looking pretty miffed.

"Did we have to meet here?", he griped, "I've got raw sewage staining my skin and I'll need to bathe for a week to get this reek out."

"And you suggest out in the open?", Darla asked raising an eyebrow, "I didn't want others listening on our conversation."

Shawn crossed his arms.

"You kidnap a secret agent and just let his rescue go off without a hitch. How is this piecing together your big scheme to get back at Kitty? You already killed the one who caused your pain."

"After Eric left me, I tried to talk Kitty into helping me get over my loss, but she turned on me when I mentioned Eric. He had her under his sway and I saw the kind of person Kitty really is."

"Possessive?", Shawn guessed.

Darla's expression tensed.

"And too blind to see past Eric's exterior.", she stated, "She took everything from me, and so I want her to suffer as I have. To have a loved one taken away from you and have it die before your eyes."

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you just take someone she loved already?"

"She didn't know he was cheating until our first encounter.", Darla explained, "But thanks to our eyes and ears, I know who she truly cares about much as she tries to deny it."

Shawn managed to put two and two together.

"So where does Dudley come into all this?", he asked.

"You'll see.", Darla assured him, "You think you can cause a diversion long enough to draw out the clock?"

Shawn smiled menacingly.

"The Gemini are already on the case."

"I'm not sure you should be out in the field in your condition.", Kitty said sounding unsure.

Dudley and her were responding to a call about Giovanni's armor causing trouble again. Dudley was driving and although he seemed fine, Kitty was feeling like his condition should have been checked out before they left.

"I'll be fine.", Dudley stated, "This new ability might add some punch to Avenger."

Kitty flinched. She had an encounter with Avenger before and now with these spider abilities developing, she wasn't too thrilled.

"Try not to lose it like that one time."

"Kitty, I'm on a more level field with Avenger so I'm sure I can control myself longer than I used to.", Dudley assured her.

They reached their destination which turned out to be an ironworks factory. Inside Giovanni was there alongside Val and Donna and they sure looked ready to rumble.

"Well, well.", Giovanni said smiling as he knew who arrived, "Back for more are we?"

Dudley and Kitty moved forward with their blasters drawn.

"What do you want here?", Kitty asked.

Giovanni didn't answer. He just snapped his fingers, and his two armored assailants attacked. As Kitty was assaulted by Val, Dudley fired his new web lines at Donna snaring her hands and pinning her to the floor. Donna looked at him annoyed.

"Where did you get that ability?", she asked him.

"A gift from Darla.", Dudley stated as he saw how effective his new ability could be.

Giovanni noticed this also.

"Interesting. I should catch you and take you to my lab for further studying."

And then Giovanni attacked. Dudley managed to hold his own, but experienced some kind of abdominal pain which felt pretty bad. Still with his new webs, he managed to snare Giovanni also for a moment til Giovanni sliced out of it. Val could see things were going to go south so he quickly melded into the floor and used it to trap Kitty before going off to fight Dudley. Dudley was a little overwhelmed, but then he shifted to Avenger and man did he miss the feeling that came with it. Seeing the new threat arise, Giovanni and Val retreated to Donna and opened another portal which took them away. Dudley almost gave chase, but then the pain returned and he shifted back and was on the floor clutching his stomach as Kitty got out of her situation and came over to him. He had to be checked out, but then Dudley went crazy. First he threw her off, and then hurried off vanishing into the shadows.

"Spiders crave dark corners.", Kitty recalled from her biology class in high school.

She headed in Dudley's direction and flashed a light in the darkness, but found nothing. She then called Jeremiah and explained what happened.

"I'll be right there.", Jeremiah informed her.

Kitty left hoping to find some kind of clue, but overhead on the ceiling, a large cocoon was formed within a giant mass of webs and debris. Darla walked into the place and eyed the cocoon.

"So it has begun.", she purred to herself.

Shawn walked up behind her and followed her gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?", he asked.

Darla nodded.

"Yes, my future mate."

Shawn looked confused.

"You're going to mate with this thing?", he asked her.

Darla's smile got bigger.

"Do you even know what usually happens when spiders mate?", she asked.

Shawn caught on.

"Oh that's just despicable."

"I know.", Darla stated, "And in a matter of time, this cocoon will hatch and my new drider will be ready for his sacrifice."

Shawn then looked concerned.

"What if Jeremiah tries to cure him?"

Darla chuckled.

"Those fools could spend the next twenty years finding which spider infected him, but it will all be in vain. I'm the only spider who's venom can provide the anti-venom that they need, so if my dear cousin wishes to save the one she loves, she'll have to come to me."

"And you could kill her after forcing her to watch her love die before her eyes.", Shawn concluded, "I must say Darla, you're one mean kitty."

Darla blushed.

"Thank you. We should get going cause Dudley will be ravenously hungry when his new form emerges and we don't want to be on the menu."

Darla and Shawn opened a portal and warped away, but nearby hidden in the shadows, Galaril had overheard every word and saw the whole thing.

"Well played Spider Queen.", he stated plainly, "Well played."

He then smiled one of his famous snide smiles.

"Unfortunately, you overlooked one detail: Jeremiah already knows that your driders' venom only paralyzes your victims which they bring to you so you can feed. He's already on to you and he won't be nice when he gets his claws into your hide."

Still smiling, Galaril faded away leaving no trace. Above, the cocoon began to stir and and a fist burst through the surface. Something was coming out and it had a goal.

Kitty and Jeremiah arrived back at the ironworks and Jeremiah put his nose to the ground taking a whiff.

"Got anything?", Kitty asked.

Jeremiah looked at the ceiling.

"I think I did."

Kitty followed his gaze and noticed a giant cocoon opened and looked at Jeremiah a little bit scared.

"Was that who I think it is?", she asked.

"Yep.", Jeremiah answered, "And he's still here somewhere."

Jeremiah tensed.

"What?", Kitty asked.

Jeremiah jumped out of the way and Kitty followed just as a web line came out of nowhere and tried to snare them. They both landed on their feet to see something that made Kitty's skin crawl. On top of an abandoned assembly belt, Dudley was standing. He looked different alright. He seemed fine from his waist up, but below was the body of a giant spider( a male black widow to be exact).

"Um, Dudley?", Kitty asked.

Dudley only let out a screech and raised his arms again.

"I'm thinking Dudley just wants to try and eat us.", Jeremiah stated clearly, "Shall we run around trying to stay alive?"

"Be my guest.", Kitty stated.

Dudley fired web line after web line while Kitty and Jeremiah continued avoiding the assault.

"Now what?!", Kitty yelled.

Jeremiah hopped out of the way as it seemed Dudley was after Kitty for some reason.

"Okay, just move him into the open and keep him still.", he instructed.

"Just trap him already!", Kitty screamed as she avoided yet another web line.

"Okay, okay.", Jeremiah said rather annoyed, "Mrs. Bossy."

Taking careful aim and as Kitty moved Dudley into an open area, Jeremiah fired and in the next moment, Dudley was on the floor ensnared by thick gooey substance preventing him from going anywhere. Kitty then made a call on her com.

"Guys, we have a situation with Dudley."

Kitty and Jeremiah got Dudley outside after they bound his legs and arms. Dudley was struggling, but it was proving quite useless.

"The convoy should be here in-", Kitty started, but paused when Jeremiah took out a vial of clear liquid, "What's that?"

Jeremiah ignored her and inserted the vial into a shot and administered it to Dudley( who was still trying to break out of his restraints). As soon as he did, Dudley fell to the ground without a doubt in pain. Luckily, his spider body dissolved to reveal his dog legs again, and Jeremiah brought a spare set of pants for him. Dudley's eyes fluttered open, but he seemed in a daze.

"What happened?", he asked.

"You turned into a spider demon and tried to kill us.", Jeremiah stated as he removed Dudley's restraints, "Luckily I had a spare antidote on my hands which turned you back to normal."

Kitty looked both angry and shocked.

"Jer, why didn't you just do that sooner?!"

Jeremiah smiled.

"What? And miss giving you a workout and thrills along the way?"

Kitty's expression didn't let up.

"You're a jerk."

Jeremiah looked complimented.

"I try."

Dudley however tried getting to his feet, but almost fell down. He clenched his fist and was surprised to see a web line come out and catch his fall. He turned to Jeremiah who had a knowing smile.

"Your new abilities will wear off in a couple days. Don't get attached to them though-"

Dudley wasn't listening. He had already fired a web line into the air and was already swinging away. Kitty rolled her eyes as Jeremiah shrugged.

"Typical.", she thought, "Dudley gets something new and he's already letting it go to his head."

Down in Hades, Darla was in the middle of her webs obviously throwing a major tantrum. None of her children have ever seen her this upset.

"Looks like your scheme unraveled eh?"

Darla turned and saw Galaril with the same smug smile on his face and sneered.

"You!"

She charged his way, but Galaril just stood there. As he got in arms length, Darla got hit by a light that held her body in place. Her head was still movable so she could still talk, but the rest was not. Darla's children kept their distance, but were at the ready should Darla call on them.

"What did you just do to me?!", she demanded.

"Just a little test ride of my latest project.", Galaril assured her, "And I'd say it works like a charm if it could hold you."

"I could've killed Dudley if you hadn't intervened!", Darla sneered.

Galaril chuckled.

"You think I had a hand in this?", he answered with a raised eyebrow, "Or did you overlook the fact that Jeremiah is known to keep a few spare surprises in store?"

Darla's expression lightened, but only slightly.

"Shawn informed everything to me.", Galaril continued, "And getting the Gemini to persuade Giovanni and his armored cronies to waste the time limit was a good tactic. Too bad it fell flat in the final outcome."

Galaril could tell Darla wanted to kill him, but with that light around her, she wasn't going to get the chance unless he willed it.

"Well, I got to get going.", he stated plainly, "Got places to go, people to terrorize, things to manipulate. Toodles."

Galaril phased away. Only then did Darla gain her mobility, but she was still pretty peeved.


	85. Chapter 85

Jeremiah helped Iris into bed as night wore on. It was late, and Iris needed her rest. She was carrying their baby after all.

"Won't be long now.", Jeremiah noted.

Iris smiled as she rubbed her expanded middle.

"Thanks for the extra dinner earlier."

Although Iris had cravings and mood swings, Jeremiah and Dorian had found ways of managing them. Iris had been at Ultra being looked after since Jeremiah was called by Kitty to help with an investigation, but she wasn't happy about it. Jeremiah was her husband and he need to put her and his new family above his job. Still, she knew in her heart that Jeremiah wasn't going to cheat on her. It wasn't in him.

"Honey, how did you get that antidote for Dudley this evening?", she asked him as Jeremiah came in from the bathroom.

"Had it for a while.", Jeremiah answered, "Darla tried it on me once, but I caught on."

Iris looked impressed.

"Keeping spare things from the war eh?"

Jeremiah had led a rebellion that escalated to a full out civil war in the underworld and liberated the undesirables from Zero's cruelty. There had been many fights along the way, but their loss and suffering was worth it in the end.

"You know I keep extra in case anything old comes up.", Jeremiah said slyly.

"Do I know that?", Iris asked before smiling at her husband, "Yes I do."

Outside was dark and with a slight chill, but otherwise okay. Snaptrap hauled his wounded body into the park and settled on a bench.

"Geez, I try to dissolve a door to a candy shop and out of the blue, something fast comes in and clobbers me."

"So it seems."

Snaptrap looked around and noticed a movement in the shadows.

"Who's there?", he leered.

Out of the shadows and into the light of a street lamp, Shawn stepped out.

"What brings you here?", Snaptrap asked.

Shawn smiled.

"Galaril has a scheme to get our biggest pest out of our hair."

Snaptrap got excited.

"Good, my mom really had this coming."

Shawn frowned.

"Wrong pest.", he stated, "Galaril has come in contact with a new weapon that if used right will get our boss out of the way."

Snaptrap didn't catch on.

"You mean Zero?", he asked.

Shawn smiled again.

"Bingo. You still have Birdbrain and Chameleon on speed dial?"

Snaptrap nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Tell them to meet up with Galaril in four hours at the warehouse number 666. Got it?"

Snaptrap remembered that. It was when Zero called them in and turned them into the monsters they were now.

"I'll call them right away."

Shawn pulled out a portal crystal and opened a portal behind him.

"Don't blow it.", he stated as he walked into the portal which vanished the moment he was all the way through.

Dudley landed outside his bedroom window still feeling pretty darn good.

"Wow, what a ride.", he sighed as he slipped into his room, "I really wish I didn't have to give this up."

As Dudley walked towards his bed, he noticed someone in the chair next to it. The light came on to reveal Dorian sitting there and he got up. His tentacles weren't out, but Dudley could tell they were ready to do so if needed.

"Enjoy the ride?", Dorian asked raising an eyebrow.

Dudley tried not to look like Dorian was on to him, but it wasn't working out.

"Please don't tell Jer about me saying that I don't want to give this power up.", he begged as he dropped to his knees.

Dorian's expression didn't fade.

"Well, I was going to tell you that there is a way I could preserve it for-"

Dudley's expression turned excited.

"You can keep my new spider power available?!"

Dorian's tentacles came out and one clamped over Dudley's mouth.

"I can, but it can't be done here.", Dorian stated, "At least not yet."

Dorian pulled out a small pad and set it on the floor. It then shifted into a lab table set with an operating table in case it was needed. Dorian took his tentacle off Dudley's mouth and gestured to the table.

"Get on."

Dudley looked nervous. He didn't like going to the doctor much less wanted to be on a table with a set of dissecting tools nearby, but he wanted his spider power to stay, so he got on. The moment he did, his face got a whiff of some kind of gas and he fell on the table blacking out. A while later, he woke up again on his own bed. Dorian was over him and putting his stuff away.

"Well Doc, how did it go?", Dudley asked.

Dorian smiled and held up a vial of glowing acid green liquid.

"Operation successful.", he informed, "I'll keep this in case it's needed."

Dudley frowned and wanted to get up and take the vial, but for some reason, his body wouldn't leave his bed. Dorian saw this and put the vial in his pocket.

"I had a feeling you would try and get this vial from me. So I put sedatives in your knockout gas just in case."

Dudley already felt the sedatives take over. Before he even had a chance to talk, he blacked out once more. This time only lasted a couple hours cause it was then morning and Dudley was up and ready for work. As much as he wanted to just use his new web line ability to get the job done, he no longer had it.

"Man I miss being able to fire webs and stick to walls.", he whined

Outside his window, Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"What a baby."

Snaptrap had gotten a lot of stress that day. Not only did Shawn set him up for the warehouse, it blew up in his face the moment he, Chameleon and Birdbrain were inside it. The other two were equally miffed and clearly not doing any better. They had recovered most of the night, but even now they could still feel the burning and shock wave experience as if it just happened recently.

"I hate OMEGA.", Snaptrap fumed, "Still you have to admire their creative ways of punishment."

Chameleon nodded.

"Yeah, we try our best and they just wail on us?", he growled, "We really need to up our game."

Birdbrain looked thoughtful.

"Well, while you two were being morons, I did some research the other night before you called. I discovered that Jeremiah's wife Iris is going to be in labor."

Snaptrap looked excited.

"If Iris is having a baby, that means she's vulnerable to an attack."

"Don't think it will be easy.", Chameleon stated, "Jeremiah will have his guard up with nothing getting through."

Snaptrap looked disappointed.

"Darn, so there's no baby shower?"

Birdbrain looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, not a bad idea. I examined you and Chameleon's endeavor to rob wedding gifts and unfortunately TUFF got hold and ended it."

Snaptrap smiled.

"Well, let's see how they fare when we get a little extra power in our arsenal."

Birdbrain and Chameleon both looked his way.

"We're listening."

Snaptrap pulled out a paper from his pocket and laid it on the ground.

"First we need reinforcements and I know the perfect tech expert with an ax to grind."

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?", came a voice on the other end.

"Hey Crimson, how would you like to get back at Dorian Kaiser?", Snaptrap asked.

An answer didn't come, but a portal opened up and Crimson Mongrel stood before them with an interested look on his face.

"How can I be of assistance? And don't take that little reminder Shawn gave you too hard. It was nothing personal."

As much as they hated OMEGA, the trio knew they would need their help in getting even with TUFF and ULTRA.

Later that day, Kitty and Keswick were helping set up Jeremiah and Iris' baby shower. Herbert, Jack and Peg had also come to help out. Dudley was there, but he looked a little down.

"Hey, what's with him?", Keswick asked, "He's usually chomping at the bits whenever parties are the issue."

"He's just bummed he couldn't have his spider abilities permanently.", Jack stated as he helped with hanging white lace around the nearby trees.

It was a nice day and there was a pleasant breeze. Dorian showed up and a lot of rich looking guests arrived with many expensive looking gifts. Soon Jeremiah and Iris came in alongside Stan, his team of armored assailants, and Wolf Spitzer covering the whole event.

"Hey, thanks for inviting us to your baby shower Jeremiah.", Herbert stated as he greeted the couple.

"Thanks.", Iris stated looking complimented.

Many women came over admiring Iris and complimenting her.

"Can you believe she's with the best agent ULTRA has and now she's carrying his child?"

"What a lucky girl."

"When's the expected date? I'm so there."

"Is her baby going to be a boy or a girl? I just want to know!"

Iris merely shrugged as Jeremiah issued them that Iris wanted some space. They got the point and Dudley watched from afar. Kitty came over and sat next to him.

"Rough morning?". she asked him.

Dudley sighed.

"Why is it whenever I get some fantastic ability, it goes away after a couple days?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Like the time you got zapped by lighting and predicted the future, when you got hold of Keswick's super suit invention and-"

Dudley held up a hand to pause her.

"I get it. I got carried away when I got them and I suppose it was for the best I gave them up."

Kitty nodded.

"I'm grateful you didn't tell me whether or not I'd marry Eric. I didn't know he was a cheater til my cousin tried to kill me."

Dudley felt better. It was nice that someone understood what he felt and he looked around.

"Who knows, maybe one day I could have a baby shower of my own."

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you will."

With his esteem restored, Dudley followed Kitty back into the chatter among the crowd. They managed to reach Jeremiah and Iris who both looked happy to see them.

"Can't believe that in a matter of weeks, I'm going to be an uncle!", Dudley stated clearly ecstatic.

"In seven and a half weeks, you'll find out.", Jeremiah answered even though he felt Dudley wasn't really listening, "You'll just have to wait until then."

As the festivities continued, Giovanni observed from afar alongside Donna and Saul.

"How is everyone's armor holding up?", he asked.

"Val and Howard are ready to go.", Saul reported.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Oakley?"

Donna looked unsure.

"She's around.", she stated, "That otter wouldn't miss showing off her new flower power if she could."

Giovanni was sure his armor would have their chance to get to use their new weapon against TUFF and ULTRA. Only this time, they wanted to make sure someone would die.

"Saul, a little storm please.", Giovanni instructed.

Saul's armor started up and he raised his arms to the sky. Almost immediately, large storm clouds rolled in over the once clear sky. A wind started up as well making the mood more suitable.

"Whip up a massive wind, and a dozen lighting bolts.", Saul sang in his own maniac way, "And throw in a shower full of razor hail. Stir the elements until it's chaos, trash the joint til all's below us. That's my vicious vile recipe!"

Giovanni watched the whole thing and smiled as it happened the exact way Saul had described in song form. He then made a call on his communicator.

"Oakley, begin the rapid growth."

As soon as he finished, thick tree vines sprouted out of the earth alongside massive flytraps, poisonous dart flowers and giant corn stalks that launched explosive corn. Giovanni smiled even though he could see Stan's armor try and hold off the assault alongside Dudley and Jeremiah.

"What's this supposed to do?", Donna asked.

"To push our enemy to the brink.", Giovanni stated calmly, "And Dudley should be shifting anytime now. Get Val to whip us up a little earthquake."

Donna used Morse code to signal Val and sure enough, the ground around the area started to shake causing the buildings to crumble and fall apart. Sure enough, Giovanni could see Dudley feeling the tension and start shifting.

"Bingo.", he deemed.

Saul was clearly done waiting and was already flying off on the wind to join the chaos as beams of light began raining in on the place. Giovanni watched and frowned.

"Always so eager to cause destruction isn't he?"

Donna looked unsure.

"If I were to voice an objection, I strongly suggest we pull back before things fall out of our favor and Saul sabotages our advance."

She paused a moment as Giovanni looked her way.

"Or we can carry on. By all means it's entirely your choice."

"As it should be.", Giovanni stated as he turned back to the fighting going on.

He then made another call on his communicator.

"Fellow armors. Cease battle and return to base immediately!"

Jeremiah and Dudley helped other people get out of the rubble and crumbled earth from the assault earlier. Stan's armors helped too and luckily nobody was hurt, but man did Giovanni push them far.

"Nothing severe in property damage.", reported Adrian as he materialized near Jeremiah.

Barry was dusting off his shoulders of burned vines and looking disappointed.

"Just when I was starting to have fun."

"Relax Barry.", Dudley assured, "There's always a next time."

Jeremiah looked impressed.

"I'm just happy you didn't stay Avenger for too long."

Dudley said nothing. Jeremiah had a point on the matter. Iris was helped into a chair by Kitty who seemed concerned about her.

"You okay?", she asked.

Iris nodded.

"Baby's still in tact and I'm good."

Peg came over with a doctor's kit and began an examination. It only took a minute, but Dudley looked concerned as he and Jeremiah flew over.

"Mom, do you always have to intrude on other people's lives?"

Peg looked Dudley's way with a "don't get me started" kind of look before completing her examination.

"Well, everything checks out fine.", she concluded.

With the results finished, everyone got ready to go. Even though the fighting was unexpected, people were not complaining about it. In fact, they thought it was all a show. Jeremiah and Iris got a lot of fancy stuff. A large box of silk diapers, "Fragrance of Spring" scented baby powder, teething rings, and a bunch of other stuff to help the couple with raising their baby. All in all, the day was pretty okay in Jeremiah's view and Dudley agreed to it too.

"Maybe this might occur when I have my own baby shower.", he thought to himself smiling.


	86. Chapter 86

Crimson Mongrel had worked a long time at his forge and assembly line cranking out androids and working on gadgets for his latest ploy. He paused for a moment cause he knew someone else was in the room.

"So what's DOOM got you into?"

Crimson turned to see Galaril with his eyebrow raised.

"I just got a chance to fight Dorian again.", he answered plainly.

Galaril snickered.

"Still holding on to that little mishap during your entry at college I see."

Crimson's expression darkened into pure anger and disgust.

"What happened was not my fault.", he insisted rather harshly, "It was working just fine until one part malfunctioned and made the whole thing blow up in my face. Any idiot could see I had just as much potential as Dorian, but the professors deemed my work too unstable."

Crimson smashed a gadget on the floor in anger, but Galaril kept his cool. He could tell Crimson wanted this encounter since his last one where he impersonated a reunion of the college he and Dorian attended. Unfortunately it didn't go very well and he was forced to retreat. Now he was ready for a more personal encounter.

"So that's it?", Galaril asked still calm as ever, "Our most incompetent allies ask for your help and after we sent a reminder of what happens to those who don't hold their end? That just says pathetic to me."

Crimson didn't look his way.

"If you're here to try and change my mind, you're wasting your time.", he stated coldly.

"Relax.", Galaril stated, "I was just in here wondering if you'd be interested in-"

"I'm not interested in what you're scheming!", Crimson snapped cutting Galaril off, "Now I have a ton of work to do and if you value your life and your place, you'll do us both a favor and show yourself to the door."

Galaril didn't show it, but he was a little miffed at Crimson's reply. Still he did walk out leaving the armored fox to his work, but his smile got bigger.

"You may think you can outdo your self-claimed rival.", he chuckled to himself, "But when he beats you again, I seriously doubt you'd refuse my offer again."

He vanished away still wearing that creepy demonic smile on his pitch black rune etched face. He had something in mind and he wanted the whole of OMEGA in on it except the big guy.

Back on the Earth realm, Jeremiah and Dudley were once more going below ground.

"Are you sure Kitty and Iris will be okay?", Dudley asked, "I would think they would be welcome to come as well."

"The attack from Giovanni was planned.", Jeremiah stated, "We need answers and I know someone from my war days that could help shed some light on it."

Dudley looked confused.

"Who's that?"

"You'll see.", Jeremiah assured him.

As they reached a dead end in the Petropolis sewer system, Jeremiah tapped twice on the wall and the floor gave way. Dudley wanted to extend his wings, but Jeremiah held his hand as they dropped so that would only weigh him down. After what felt like a couple hours of sliding, twisting, turning, going upside down, and going over ledges, they once more came to the same wall they came to before and after going through the jello like stuff, they slid smoothly to a pause outside the undesirable's city. Caleb was there and looked firm.

"So you came.", he stated.

Dudley could see his collar was on. Caleb and the undesirables wore special collars that enabled speech since being in Hades for so long caused them to lose so much. But that was ages ago and they were adapting just fine in the new home Jeremiah led them to.

"We need to see Reynaldo.", Jeremiah informed.

Caleb pointed to a place near the outer reaches of the underground land before turning back.

"He's expecting you as was I."

Dudley was still a little lost for thought. Reynaldo was said to have foresight that predict the future and was one of the most respected in the undesirable's community. Caleb saw Dudley's inner conflict and smiled.

"Relax, I'm coming along."

After reaching the top of a hill, Dudley got a view of Reynaldo's house( if one would call it that). Jeremiah and Caleb were clearly not phased, but Dudley was a little bit scared. What he was looking at was the giant seemingly petrified corpse of some giant prehistoric behemoth with it's huge tusked mouth open( obviously the entry door) and even some of it's wounds frozen in mid recovery. From inside, the faint sound of ritual drumming was heard alongside another sound Dudley could've sworn was the heart of the dead thing still beating. Jeremiah and Caleb walked up to the mouth with Dudley cautiously coming up behind. Inside, the foul smell of decay hung in the air with fragrance of burning wax, smoke, and sweat.

"Ugh.", Dudley groaned as he tried waving the smell away from his nose, "How come it smells so bad?"

Jeremiah and Caleb didn't answer. They just strode forward and the sound of drumming got louder as they went deeper and the sound of chanting was now being heard also. Then they reached what would be the stomach of the dead thing, but the inside was clearly hallowed out and was now covered with drawings similar to the Wall of Foresight in the city center. In the center of the room, Reynaldo was clearly in some kind of meditative stance as he placed his fingers into some jars near him and drawing on yet another stone. Dudley hadn't seen Reynaldo without his robe on and now he was. It was kind of like a combination of an Aztec high priest and a voodoo witch doctor. Reynaldo wore a kilt appearing to be made from dried out leather with old silk tied into it, bracelets of bones, bead, and small bits of amber on his left ankle and right wrist, a large medallion of Aztec origin hanging from his neck next to his collar, and his dark hair was tied with more bones and flowing as if a wind was blowing in the place. He was near a large hole in the floor that looked large enough for a person to drop into and filled with some kind of oily, bubbling goo that changed color as Reynaldo continued with his chant.

"What's he doing?", Dudley asked.

Caleb shot him a look.

"Shh! He's prophesying."

Dudley noticed there were ritual equipment nearby including rattles, drums, and ceremonial knives, a large table with jars of herbs and pickled organs, and a rack where Reynaldo's cloak was hanging with his staff leaning on the wall beside it. Finally, the sounds ceased and Reynaldo's hair went limp as he appeared to have finished drawing on the rock slab that was before him. He turned around to see the group and his eyes narrowed.

"Your friend almost disturbed my session."

Dudley instantly got on his knees, but Jeremiah pulled him to his feet again. Reynaldo then turned again and waved his hand dismissively.

"Forgive my partner.", Jeremiah stated with respect, "We came here-"

"Seeking answers to an assault you recently encountered.", Reynaldo said calmly turning around yet again, "I'll shed some light, if one of you can tell me why he's against how my house smells."

The evening was settling in as Kitty packed up for the day. Not much to go on though. She had tried to locate Giovanni, but so far no luck. Jack was near the door and could see she was conflicted with herself as well as her progress so he decided to let her hear what he had to say.

"Hard day?", he asked.

Kitty shrugged.

"Giovanni led a coordinated assault on Jeremiah and Iris' baby shower today and I really want to find them so I can take them out, but nothing is coming up and I just feel bad I'm not as good as I used to."

"You did what you could.", Jack told her, "I know it's hard sometimes, but we can't let that stop us from doing what needs to be done."

Kitty felt a little better. Jack always knew what to say to help her through a hard time.

"Hey Jack?", Kitty asked.

"Yeah?", he answered.

"This feels like the old days when we talk to each other like this.", Kitty sighed, "You always did know how to make me feel better if I had a bad time."

"I know.", Jack said smiling, "I miss those days too, and I understand how you feel cause I always had a talent for reading people's body language."

"Not to mention you also had a way of knowing what words to use.", Kitty put in, "I guess that's why I got so aggressive after you left. I didn't really know how to handle losing a partner and I did get a little carried away."

"Not too far though.", Jack assured her, "You and Dudley do fine. A little hard to get used to at first, but everyone has flaws they can get over."

Kitty felt much better cause she knew he was right. She might not have understood why Herbert had Jack be a TRIPLE agent, but then again she wasn't allowed to know. She headed for the door to head home, but paused to look back at Jack.

"Hey Jack, thanks."

Jack blushed.

"Aw shucks Kitty. Just doing my job."

As Dudley and Jeremiah approached Dudley's house, Dudley was still wearing that annoyed expression he had when they left underground. They were flying the night air and it was a clear night( as it often was).

"Can you believe that guy?", he asked annoyed.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Dudley's expression darkened.

"Reynaldo knew why we came, but he didn't answer our question."

Jeremiah didn't look at all concerned.

"He did."

Dudley raised his own eyebrow.

"Evil comes in pairs, but not all towards the same end. Summer burns and winter chills, yet both follow the other. Part of you questions while another knows. Whoever you listen to can lead any way."

By now they had reached Dudley's bedroom window, but Jeremiah still wasn't convinced. Dudley was still wearing that expression.

"Reynaldo is wise.", Jeremiah assured, "He didn't have to predict anything to know what we were dealing with."

Dudley's expression darkened again.

"I don't think he's that smart."

"You clearly don't know him like I do.", Jeremiah answered, "Now, I'm going to open your bedroom window, you're going to get a decent night's sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Dudley didn't say anything until he was inside his room, and sure Jeremiah had gone as well as out of earshot. He still was feeling pretty miffed.

"Would it kill Reynaldo just to give us a straight answer?", he muttered to himself, "Jeremiah trusts him sure, but I just feel like he was holding out."

The sound of Reynaldo's ritual drumming rang in his ears and he got a little shaken( hey, it was kind of creepy okay?) by the sounds. Still, Jeremiah had a point behind his words. He needed to sleep and something told him he was going to have to be ready. But what was it?

Giovanni turned the straw in his beverage from one side to the other as he seated himself behind his desk. His armored group had already gone off to get some rest, but he wanted a talk with Saul. The heat from outside would've gotten to him, but the base he had been set up with had cooling technology that would ensure his team and him would not be disturbed by it. A knock came at the door.

"Enter.", Giovanni stated clearly.

The door opened and Saul came into the room.

"You wanted to see me sir?", he asked.

Giovanni pointed to a chair in front of his desk clearly gesturing Saul to sit before talking. The moment Saul sat down, Giovanni looked him in the eye.

"Care to explain why you decided to engage without my approval this afternoon?", Giovanni asked setting his beverage near his end of the desk.

Saul's expression turned sour.

"Everything was falling into place and I believed that I could jump in-"

"And you would've given away our strategic assault.", Giovanni stated cutting Saul off, "You'll get your chance, but only if you follow my decisions."

As much as Saul wanted to use a lightning bolt to fry his boss at that comment, he knew it wouldn't be possible. Giovanni's armor could not only hold it's own, but could manipulate the way a person acted or felt if their will wasn't strong enough to resist. Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start getting ideals.", he warned, "You try going rouge on me, and I might change my mind about keeping you in my employ."

Saul didn't show it, but the reply from his boss unnerved him( a little).

"Understood sir."

"Perfect.", Giovanni stated as he picked up his beverage again, "Now get some rest and I'll see you when I call on you."

Saul got up and left, but in the hall is where he started darkening his mood again.

"How could I have jeopardized that attack?", he grumbled as he walked down the hall, "The weather was in my control, we had the upper hand, and Giovanni takes it as a test?"

"You really should keep your temper in line."

Saul looked to see Oakley standing nearby seated on a Venus flytrap and paused.

"If you're here to gloat over me, I strongly suggest you don't.", he growled as the atmosphere above him turned stormy.

Oakley however didn't look phased. She knew Giovanni wouldn't let Saul use his armor abilities without him having a say.

"No need for the weather control.", she stated plainly, "I just wanted to comment on your part on our test run today."

Saul let that slid and the clouds forming over him faded. Oakley could see he only let her down easy cause Giovanni's office was nearby, but she wanted a say.

"If you're still intent on killing that offspring of yours, I'd be happy to lend a hand if you choose to accept my help."

Saul said nothing. He just turned and walked away leaving Oakley alone with her giant plant. She took out a freshly cooked steak and tossed it to the plant which gobbled it down fast.

The following morning, Peg could tell Dudley was deep in thought the other night. Dark circles hung from his eyes, his fur was a mess, and clearly he was having trouble getting around.

"Dudley, were you up all night?", she asked him.

Dudley fell asleep for a moment, but woke up when his head hit the floor. Peg took that as a yes and gave him a glass of water with a couple of vitamins to help wake him up. He took it, but he looked pretty messed up.

"Okay Dudley, what's going on?", she asked him.

Dudley could tell she wasn't going to give up til he told her so he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up further, but had difficulty.

"Jeremiah and I went to see Reynaldo and he didn't exactly answer Jeremiah's question on what's going on recently."

Peg raised an eyebrow.

"Dudley, I'm sure you'll figure it out, but you need to get your sleep or you won't be able to hold your job down like that last time you let tardiness get to you."

Dudley knew what she was talking about. It was some time ago, he kept missing work and was almost fired because of it. Although he made it on time in the end, he wasn't off the hook. He had to keep coming in on time for the next month just to make amends and Herbert never let him forget it. Peg put her hand on his.

"Hey, sometimes you follow what you think and sometimes you follow what you feel."

Dudley's eyes lit up a moment as Peg finished.

"Part of you questions, while another knows.", he muttered.

Peg looked interested.

"What was that?", she asked.

Dudley looked more awake already.

"Nothing.", he said quickly, "I'd best head out cause I don't want to be late. Still on probation from last time."

Peg rolled her eyes comically.

"Your lunch is by the door on the way out.", she told him.

Dudley also packed his breakfast Peg had made earlier in case he got hungry on the way to work( which he normally did), and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom.", he said as he headed out.

"Anytime.", he heard her say.

A/N: Reynaldo's house idea came from Ursula's lair in Disney's "The Little Mermaid". I don't claim anything.


	87. Chapter 87

Iris turned in her hospital bed before getting up for the day. She wanted to go home, but with everything going on, Herbert and Dark Wolf both insisted she spend the night at TUFF's medical ward. Jeremiah came in just as Dorian's hologram was doing his usual check up to ensure the baby was okay.

"How's the results?", Jeremiah asked Dorian as Dorian packed up his virtual equipment.

"Well the baby's fine and appearing stable.", Dorian reported, "Although it would be nice to study on my part."

Jeremiah and Iris both looked insulted.

"I'm sure we can manage.", Iris stated firmly.

Dorian looked surprised.

"Then can I at least observe it from afar?"

That settled the couple and Dorian took that as a yes. Iris clutched her middle as Jeremiah got a trash can just in time for her to hurl into it. Dorian took out his pad and started to scribble a set of observations.

"Day three of week four: Iris' morning sickness appearing more frequent as signs of offspring growth."

"Doc.", Jeremiah said calmly, "Could you do that somewhere else please?"

Dorian' hologram vanished as Jeremiah helped Iris get steady while setting the trash can down.

"Thanks,", she said, "You're going to be one heck of a dad."

"Well I took a parenting class before I proposed to you.", Jeremiah assured her, "After all luck favors those who are prepared."

At that moment, Keswick came in with his operating gear on and Jeremiah got into a defensive stance taking him by surprise.

"What?", Keswick asked, "I'm just making a sandwich."

Jeremiah looked over his shoulder to see a set of sandwich condiments alongside a loaf of bread on a table nearby and it then exploded. Luckily it wasn't all that big so it only took out the table it was on and nothing else. Jeremiah turned to Keswick again looking with a raised an eyebrow.

"Keswick, is there anything you do that doesn't include something that could explode or causing total chaos?"

Keswick shrugged.

"Well where else can I do that?", he asked, "My lab was destroyed recently cause Agent Puppy was playing fetch with himself in there thinking it was an arcade. Luckily Dorian and I will have it back up in a couple hours, but until then I'm kind of at a loss of space."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Just don't do anything around my wife okay?"

At that moment, a ding rang out from the room outside the ward.

"Well, that's the signal the labs up again.", Keswick stated heading for the door.

Outside in the fresh morning air, Snaptrap was getting his usual morning kicks. Terrorizing kids, scaring off old ladies, and just having a ball doing mean things. Chameleon and Birdbrain had come along also.

"When is Crimson going to be ready?", Chameleon asked, "It's been a couple days."

Birdbrain looked concerned.

"Don't you morons think it's wise to turn to OMEGA for assistance even after that prank they pulled on us?"

Before either of his fellow criminals could answer, the sky got dark and they all got zapped by chaotic energy. They turned to see Zero floating above their heads and looking pretty miffed.

"Greetings gentlemen."

Snaptrap started to say something, but then he noticed something about Zero's left hand. The "ring" finger was appearing to have stitches just now recovered around it's base.

"Wow, what happened to your hand?", he asked.

Zero's expression darkened further as he snapped his fingers. In an instant, Snaptrap burst into flames and he started running around while Zero floated closer.

"Never mind my hand!", he snapped causing the storm clouds overhead to flash.

Chameleon and Birdbrain had obviously got the message that Zero was on business cause they didn't say anything like Snaptrap did so Zero took a breath before starting.

"What's this I hear about you employing my head tech designer?"

"We just wanted to give ULTRA's head scientist a rough day.", Chameleon stated, "We looked into the last time he did and he didn't exactly hold his own."

"Because he had two monster organisms in the wings.", Birdbrain put in, "If we are going to get the rebels to heel, we need to improve ourselves."

Zero looked impressed.

"Not a bad suggestion.", he stated in a calmer tone, "Maybe it's time the rebels got a taste of our real power."

By now Snaptrap had put himself out using a birdbath and he was clearly worked up as he made his way over.

"What real power?!", he snapped pausing in front of Birdbrain and Chameleon while having his back turned to Zero, "All you ever do is sit around on your big fat butt while the rest of us take the heat and when you do show up, you barely put up a fight! You call yourself a hell hound?! You're just a big wimp who-"

He didn't get to continue ranting cause that was when an overbearing feeling came over him and he couldn't help but notice Chameleon and Birdbrain's looks of pure terror.

"What?", Snaptrap asked.

And that was when a huge set of burning claws grabbed his shoulders.

Barry brushed off his shoulders as Marcy took the frying pan off. The stove was out of order and so Barry had to substitute while Jasmine fixed it up. She didn't need her armor for it though cause on of her talents was being handy in repairing things. She had a tool kit with her and clearly deep in thought as she worked.

"Thanks Barry.", Marcy said very pleasant as she finished putting the final plates of breakfast on the kitchen table.

Barry yawned, but didn't answer. He was obviously still concerned about Giovanni interfering the other day and wanted to give his old man a piece of his mind. Unfortunately the enemy pulled out before Barry could get too worked up and he didn't take that very lightly. Adrian saw this and could tell he needed guidance.

"Hey, we'll get those enemy armors soon enough.", he assured.

Barry's shoulders started to flicker.

"I hope so.", he stated.

Barry chilled causing his shoulders to go out so he wouldn't burn down the house, and joined his fellow armors in having breakfast. Jasmine came back a couple minutes later dusting her hands. Her toolkit and tools were put away and she had cleaned up her hands."

"Oven's fixed.", she stated as she prepared a plate for herself.

As they finished up, the table hologram system kicked in and Stan's image came into view.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning Mr. Walker.", they all answered.

Stan's image pulled up some images of yesterday's assault before continuing.

"As you know, we had been assaulted by Giovanni recently and clearly they are getting more coordinated. Therefore as the official instructor of this team, I am placing you all on duty of bringing down the opposition."

Barry's face lit up with excitement and looked more awake right away. Finally an assignment he could get behind. Stan's image gave a salute.

"Meet up at city hall in three hours for briefing."

Stan's image disappeared and Adrian looked determined now that breakfast was over.

"Time to suit up everyone."

Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Since when are you the leader of this team in Mr. Walker's absence?", he asked.

Calvin looked wondering.

"Well, he's precise, he knows how to hide well, he's able to go any area, and he's caring about all of us and not just himself."

Barry looked content.

"Point taken."

Adrian however looked surprised.

"How unlike you Barry.", he said calmly, "Not being as egotistic as you normally are."

Barry shrugged.

"Hey, I guess you four grew on me."

A short while later, all five of Stan's armor was assembled. Barry already had his shoulder pads on so he was able to get his on sooner than the other four. As they all got into their vehicle, Adrian took the wheel as the others took their places.

"Let's do this."

Adrian turned the key, the engine roared to life as the garage door opened, and then it died out. Adrian checked the gauge.

"Um, did we remember to put gas in the other day?"

Dudley was still a little lost on what Reynaldo had said. He sat in his desk at TUFF trying to ponder what it ment, but so far no luck.

"Evil comes in pairs, but not towards the same goal.", he repeated to himself, "What did Reynaldo mean by that?"

Kitty had come over from getting her coffee, noticed his predicament, and chose to investigate further.

"Dudley?", she asked.

Dudley noticed Kitty came over and quickly put a straight face on.

"Kitty, um..lovely weather we're having?", he asked nervously.

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Okay what's really on your mind?", she asked him.

As much as he wanted to lie to her, he knew she would persist until he did. He tried that one time, and after Kitty got roughed up by an angry mob for buying all the ice cream, flattened by a wrestler in an underground club, and roughed up again by another angry mob for stealing from the wishing fountain before his guilt caught up with him. Kitty sure got upset when she found out, but he felt he deserved it even though he didn't show it. His charade faded and he fessed up.

"It's Reynaldo.", he confessed, "He told us something and I can't seem to piece together what it means."

Kitty looked content. At least Dudley didn't try and hide like that-

"We know!", Kitty snapped at the narrator, "Just give us a minute!"

Dudley smiled.

"Thanks.", he said.

He told Kitty what Reynaldo told him and Kitty looked just as lost.

"Evil comes in pairs.", she pondered, "Like two sides?"

Dudley's eyes lit up a minute.

"Or two forces who act similar, but not with the same agenda."

Kitty looked impressed.

"Since when are you so deductible without taking a special formula Keswick made?", she asked him.

Dudley knew what she was talking about. He took a formula to understand the criminal mind which followed a string of-

"We know!", Dudley snapped at the narrator, "I got blamed for a string of crimes that I didn't do, almost got jail time, and Kitty found out it was Snaptrap committing the crimes and I was sleep crime fighting!"

He paused to catch his breath and Kitty still looked in thought.

"Part of you questions while another knows.", she stated, "Whoever you listen to can lead any way."

Dudley looked especially confused.

"What does that have to do with two forces of evil?", he wondered, "It doesn't seem right."

"What makes you say that?", Kitty asked.

Dudley shrugged.

"I don't know, but I feel like this is all leading to something, but what?"

As if to answer him, the alarm went off.

Saul conjured a major storm across the park premises. Lightning bolts, acid rain, and cyclones to really cause chaos. Though he mostly did it to drive people out which was succeeding quite nicely.

"Nothing like a little discord and misery in the morning.", he chuckled to himself, "And if I know Val and Oakley, they're both laying in wait for the targets to arrive."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar vehicle pulling into the weather head on.

"He came.", he smiled, "How I've been waiting for this day for so long."

Sure enough, the vehicle pulled a short distance away and Adrian followed by Barry and Marcy filed out. Saul paused the acid rain seeing as it had now set the stage.

"Well, well.", Saul stated, "My own vile flesh and blood comes to face me."

Barry's shoulder's flared.

"You're drawing me out?!", he shot back, "Where's your boss?!"

"I'll tell you if you finish me.", Saul answered his eyes darkening, "But don't feel too left out. Because my allies will be keeping yours occupied."

As if to answer him, Adrian and Marcy each felt a hand grab their shoulder and they each wound up on opposite sides of the park. Adrian was with Val and Marcy with Oakley leaving Barry with his father however Barry's look darkened in turn.

"So we finish this?", he asked his shoulders now flaring higher.

Saul's expression didn't flinch.

"We'll see once and for all who's armor designs are more superior.", he said firmly, "Now we fight."

As ironic as it seems, the crowds Saul tried chasing away came back with concessions, picnic areas, trailers and just about everything as if they were about to watch one of the most fantastic fights of the era. Everyone set up rather fast so it didn't disturb the three couples.

"It's showtime!", Wolf Spitzer( who seemed to be there with his whole camera crew) called out over the media( which was linked to every screen in the area).

And that was when the fighting began. Oakley and Val were tough, but Adrian and Marcy were just as formidable. Barry however was having issues. Every time he tried using his heat and flames, Saul blew it out with his wind, doused it with rain, or used lightning to knock Barry away. Barry knew it would be pointless unless he did something else. Then an idea came to mind.

"I was hoping to avoid using this against you pops.", Barry said smiling.

Saul looked surprised. Usually Barry would be seething by now, so why was he smiling? Barry's shoulders flared again, except he aimed them at the ground. The dead grass from the acid rain quickly caught flame igniting the area. Saul was taken by surprise, but not for long cause he used the rain to douse it again, but when the steam cleared, Barry was gone.

"Where are you?", Saul asked.

And Barry shot out from right underneath him while socking him right in the face. As Saul staggered to gain his footing, Barry attacked his armor parts where his weather manipulation was kept, even so, Saul was an excellent fighter from having to fight off other inmates in his institute. Barry's armor was now flaring more than it ever was before catching everyone's eye as well as the massive heat wave that was causing the place to flare as well. It was at this moment, that Dudley and Kitty had shown up and even though they wanted to intervene, they felt like they shouldn't. Still Dudley noticed the massive heat wave on his scanner.

"What's with the heat wave?", he wondered.

And then Stan Walker called.

"Is Barry going supernova?!"

Dudley looked confused.

"Supernova?"

Stan looked alarmed.

"Do you have any idea what a supernova is?!"

Kitty got interested.

"Something devastating?", she guessed.

Stan took a breath.

"Barry has a move that can create a blast zone the equivalent of a nuclear bomb of pure unsurvivable heat!"Dudley and Kitty both only looked confused, but they did notice the fleeing crows trying to get away as fast as they could get from the now melting pavement and buildings as the heat got higher still.

"A simple blast zone?", Dudley guessed, "Well that doesn't sound too bad."

Stan didn't look too sure.

"Did I mention that heat will be as hot as the flames located on the surface of the sun?!"

Kitty looked alarmed, but was a little more relieved when Adrian phased in carrying Marcy, and then a massive explosion happened right in the middle of the park resulting in a massive mushroom cloud. Sure it took out a few districts, but nobody got hurt and it was over in an instant. As the heat died down, Dudley, Kitty, Adrian and Marcy cautiously approached the center of the blast. As the smoke cleared, Barry came into view, but his armor was charred and appeared used up, yet he had a look of wonder on his face.

"Did I get him?"


	88. Chapter 88

As Calvin and Adrian helped Barry out of his armor, Jasmine looked over every piece of it on the dining room table. The team had all come back to their tree house home from the park( now a large desolate crater) and Stan wasn't pleased about all the damage it caused. Marcy was taking a shower( she thought she needed it. As Barry got off the last bits of armor, he was looking pretty pleased.

"Well, there's one less armor we need to worry about."

Adrian didn't seem to share the enthusiasm.

"You used your supernova attack.", he stated firmly, "It was supposed to be your weapon of last resort."

"At least I beat my dad didn't I?", Barry asked.

Jasmine had finished her scanning, but looked concerned and worried.

"Well, how bad is it?", Calvin asked.

Jasmine sighed.

"The inner circuits are fried from the massive heat, the generators dead, and the plating is melted to the bare minimum level."

Barry looked just as concerned.

"You mean, my armor is unable to be fixed?"

"That would seem to be the case.", Marcy said.

Jasmine looked thoughtful.

"Well, I think I know a solution that just might work."

She gathered Barry's burned up armor and headed for the back room.

"What's that?", Adrian asked before she went in.

"You'll see.", she said calmly, "By the way, we still got that armor off of Saul?"

Barry raised an eyebrow.

"It's in the back room where you're going.", he answered, "Why do you ask?"

Jasmine felt like she shouldn't answer this one. She just went in and closed the door behind her.

"What is she up to?", Barry asked.

As much as he wanted to flare up, he couldn't due to his armor being burned out. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about using it, but he couldn't let his father get the upper hand. Adrian must have sensed his inner conflict cause he put his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"We'll do what we can.", Adrian told him.

"With armor or without, you're still the hot headed badger we know and love.", Marcy put in.

Barry felt a little better after that. He knew they were right and he did take out one of the opposition so there was a bright side to all of this.

Jeremiah was overlooking Dudley's recovery in the TUFF medical ward and he sure looked concerned.

"I can't believe you tried to endure a supernova attack.", he stated, "You're the craziest dog I know."

"Besides you?", Dudley countered as he flinched from Jeremiah putting medical spray on his slightly burned back.

Jeremiah looked complimented.

"Just be happy you were a good distance away so you wouldn't need Dorian to heal you."

Dudley didn't answer, but he was thinking.

"Why would Giovanni assault us without Zero's instruction?", he wondered, "Aren't those two on the same side?"

"Not all evil doers have the same ideas.", Jeremiah answered, "Some want control, others seek to hurt another, and the rest are just not in their right mind so they act out on emotion."

Dudley got interested.

"How do you know that?"

"I listened to the part of me that knows.", Jeremiah told him, "Just don't move around and let the medicine work okay?"

(Dudley was on his front on his bed with his back up in case anyone was wondering)

Kitty came in just as Jeremiah was leaving. They were close enough so Dudley could hear them though.

"How is he?", she asked him.

"Well his burn isn't too severe.", Jeremiah said, "Just a few hours of rest and he'll be fine."

As Dudley felt his back itch and tingle, he really wanted to scratch it, unfortunately Jeremiah had theorized he would try so he had Dudley's hands and feet shackled to his bed that would only unlock when the recovery was finished.

"Oh come on!", Dudley complained as he had overheard the narrator(and he just found out about it now), "I have to be shackled while I recover?!"

Kitty and Jeremiah had already left and Dudley had the whole room to himself. His steam ran out( if you get my drift), but he wasn't one to have his own thoughts. As he was about to state that, Peg came in with a couple large literature books.

"Dudley, would you like some company?", she asked pleasantly.

Dudley groaned, but since Peg could see he needed to stay in bed, she opened a book and started reading.

"Over the hill and through the woods-"

Dudley instantly fell asleep and Peg looked content.

"Do I know my son?", she asked herself as she left, "Oh yes."

Oakley rubbed her forearms as Val painfully materialized out of the charred ground he tried to hide in. They had both just barely got away from the supernova attack and were still feeling the burn.

"I can't believe we just lost a member.", Val complained, "Giovanni isn't going to like that."

Oakley looked at some charred saplings and started looking all emotional.

"My plants.", she whimpered, "Look what that badger did to my plants."

Val wasn't all too moved. Oakley was always the environmental paranoia even before Giovanni approached her. Now they had been reduced to four armors with Giovanni's making it five out of the beginning six. As they both contemplated on how to explain what happened, Crimson Mongrel dropped in only a few feet away.

"Did I come at a bad time?", he asked.

Val and Oakley both got into battle stances, but then flinched as they were still in pain. Crimson smiled as his visor shimmered.

"So one of your fellow armors falls.", he stated, "I was hoping you could put in a better effort, but it seems my boss and I underestimated your potential."

Val and Oakley both shot death glares his way, but Crimson wasn't moved.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it's not working.", Crimson said calmly, "Giovanni knows Saul perished."

Val and Oakley both moved forward ready to assault if needed, but still Crimson held his posture.

"Saul may have fallen, but TUFF and ULTRA have no idea what we have in store for them."

That made Val and Oakley pause, but they still remained at the ready.

"We're listening.", Oakley said cautiously.

Crimson took a breath before starting again.

"TUFF is already in a state of pride. They think they managed to take down one of our own, but if they only knew what was really going down, I doubt they would be able to resist."

Val and Oakley got interested.

"What are you playing at?", Val asked.

"I'm just here on Zero's behalf.", Crimson stated, "He's come into contact with a great deal of power that could turn the tide in our favor."

Val and Oakley wanted to know more, but before either of them could talk, a phone ring went off on Crimson's arm and he checked it.

"Well, duty calls.", he stated, "Keep up the good work gentlemen, it'll all pay off."

Without another word, Crimson took off.

Jeremiah helped Dudley bed and Dudley sat up as he put his shirt on.

"Man I'm glad to be out of that.", he stated as he adjusted his shirt to the way he was used to, "Did you have to have to shackle me in bed?"

"You would've scratched until you bled and messed up the recovery process.", Jeremiah answered, "Just be happy I didn't ask Dorian to put sedatives in you."

Dudley could see that Jeremiah didn't want to prolong the topic so he changed the subject.

"How's Iris?"

Jeremiah sighed.

"Well, Dorian and I have managed to keep her morning sickness under control, and her mood swings are becoming more predictable. I'm going to be so relieved when the baby comes around."

Dudley looked wondering.

"Aren't you kind of concerned that you might change your mind when it does come?", he asked, "Cause I've read up that most couples start accidentally when-"

Jeremiah raised his hand to pause him.

"Iris and I will manage.", he told him, "But for now, we have a situation."

That was all Dudley had to hear.

"What is it?"

Jeremiah pulled out a slip of paper with a list of names on it.

"We've been monitoring certain attack patterns from one side of Petropolis to the other and it's very interesting."

He handed the slip over and Dudley read a few names. It was clear they were some of the best scientists in the world, but they rang a bell from somewhere else. Then Dudley put it together.

"Hey, some of these names were at Dorian's class reunion."

Jeremiah nodded.

"The one where Dimitri ambushed us in his Crimson Mongrel armor."

"Doesn't he prefer that name over his real one?", Dudley asked, "Kind of seems like it."

"Like the time you took on Iron Mutt as your name?", Jeremiah asked raising an eyebrow.

Dudley wanted to object, but chose not to since that would only turn out of Jeremiah's favor.

"Point taken. So what brings us into the situation?"

"Dorian wants to take Crimson on.", Jeremiah answered, "Keswick went with him, but if there is one thing we learned-"

"It's never trust a member of OMEGA to play fair?", Dudley guessed cutting Jeremiah off.

"Precisely.", Jeremiah answered as it seemed he was just thinking that.

Barry had been waiting all day and so far Jasmine hasn't come out yet. Calvin and Adrian had stayed behind while Marcy went off to buy some groceries.

"How much longer is Jasmine going to be in there?", he asked.

"Just relax.", Adrian said firmly, "She'll tell us when she's done."

At that moment, the doors leading to the back opened and Jasmine came out with what looked like a new set of armor on a table that levitated off the ground. Barry and the rest came over to look at it.

"Well it looks the same as when it was given to Barry.", Adrian observed.

Jasmine sighed.

"Well, I wasn't able to restore the flame igniting ability, so I substituted it for the other armor's."

Barry looked interested.

"You mean..."

Jasmine nodded.

"Looks like your father left something you actually could use.", Calvin stated.

Barry's expression turned to one of determination and glee.

"Oh he left more than that.", he stated, "He beat me, he mocked me, he yelled at me, but I still endured. Sure I almost went as bad as him, but Stan found me before it happened."

He reached in and held up the visor helmet of his new armor.

"Thanks Dad. I'll put your weather power to better use than you ever could."

At that moment, Marcy came in carrying large grocery bags which Adrian and Calvin came over to help with.

"Hey, what did I miss?", Marcy asked.

Barry smiled her way.

"I got a new armor ability."

Marcy saw the armor and she remembered seeing it elsewhere.

"Saul left you that?", she asked.

"Well he's not going to need it where he is.", Barry answered proudly, "And besides, I think I'll take this baby out for a test drive."

He paused to see the concerned look on everyone's faces and looked disappointed.

"Okay, I'll only use it to a limit and not get carried away like I normally do."

Dorian made his way to the airport and Keswick walked by his side.

"Are you sure Crimson wanted to meet us here?", Keswick asked( he was wearing his collar), "I don't expect him to play fair with us."

"That's my friend inside that metal shell.", Dorian said calmly, "I didn't cause that explosion that made his entry to the university fail. I even devised a way to fix him, but he was gone before I even got the chance to show I cared."

Keswick looked surprised.

"I can relate. Agent Puppy helped me out at times too, but he was a little too overeager."

"Tell me about it.", Dorian said sarcastically.

It was late in the day and most of the traveling airlines were down leaving the place deserted and yet the two scientists noticed a security check point all damaged.

"Crimson?", Keswick asked.

And the power went out.

"Attention.", a voice rang over the intercom, "May all scientific minds in the building please report to Gate B4."

Keswick and Dorian both froze for a moment, but Dorian recovered first.

"He's here alright."

After going through the busted check point and going through the deserted halls, they arrived at the gate and noticed the boarding door was open. Going through, they came to a stairway at the end of the hall which led to the outside.

"Where are you Dimitri?", Dorian called out.

"You're getting warm.", came an answer.

As they got both got on the ground, huge spot lights came on filling the area with blinding light.

"Well, well. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

The lights went down and Keswick and Dorian noticed Crimson Mongrel with his visor off showing his fox face. Hovering above their heads.

"So, who's the sidekick?"

Keswick looked insulted.

"Hey, I'm registered as a super genius professor by three major universities in the world-"

Dimitri wasn't having it cause he snapped his fingers and instantly Keswick was bound by metal wires that clamped over his mouth and held him before a metal platform came out of stealth, clung Keswick to it and flew back inside.

"Does that guy ever pipe down?"

Dorian looked Dimitri in the eye.

"It doesn't have to be like this.", he said calmly.

"You're so right.", Dimitri answered, "You don't have your two mutated abominations around to interfere."

Dorian's eyes narrowed.

"So I have no choice but to fight eh?"

Dimitri snapped his fingers and a laser grid appeared around the area.

"And don't worry about your friend.", Dimitri assured as he replaced his visor, "I came across some of his works and decided to have the creator face his own creations."

The sounds of blasting lasers, explosions and Keswick screaming came from inside, but Dorian knew he had to deal with Dimitri first.

"No warping this time.", he stated as his tentacles came out.

Dimitri sneered beneath his visor.

"Now we get to see who truly deserves to call himself a scientist."

Keswick managed to get a glimpse of what was going on outside from a window for a second, but then he had to keep running as his genetically altered grilled cheese sandwich creatures, RITA( fully repaired and now a toaster infused to a battle tank that was once a floor cleaning machine), and some drones Dimitri had found in TUFF's trash and reprogrammed.

"Why does all my inventions gain a goal to destroy me?!", he screamed as he fled further down while still being chased.

He looked hopefully at the ceiling and prayed that Dudley and Jeremiah were going to get there and fast.


	89. Chapter 89

Jeremiah and Dudley flew across the night air with the wind in their fur and the airport in sight.

"Think Dorian is there?", Dudley asked.

"He's there alright.", Jeremiah answered pointing out the flashes coming from the airport.

At that moment, something shot past Dudley's face. Both dogs turned to see the Gemini in flight with their bat wings out and knives at the ready.

"Geez, do these two ever stop popping in and out?", Dudley asked sounding annoyed.

"They're just here to delay us.", Jeremiah answered, "And I'm guessing it's to do with Dorian's fight."

The Gemini grinned devilishly as thick clouds rolled into the air shrouding the whole sky. Dudley flew close to Jeremiah before the stuff overcame them.

"Stay close", Jeremiah stated, "and keep your ears open."

Dudley recalled Jeremiah trying to train him to not rely on his eyes to sharpen his senses. Although he failed a good several to about a hundred times, he was able to get some kind of feel for it. But that was then and he was ready. Until something sharp grazed his leg causing him to tense in pain. He could feel the warm blood run down his foreleg and his ears heard wing flaps. Jeremiah was clearly able to avoid the sneak attacks with ease and spun in a circle causing the clouds to blow away making the area more clear. And when they saw the Gemini, they both gasped.

"What happened to them?", Dudley asked getting a little nervous.

Both Gemini were now covered with glowing markings, thick bones protruding from their bodies, their heads were now skulls and were flowing with white flames, and three inch razor nails on each finger of both hands.

"I'm thinking Zero's got some new power in his arsenal.", Jeremiah guessed.

And that was when the Gemini attacked again only this time, they were faster, their attacks more brutal and more calculated. Dudley and Jeremiah both looked each other's way and they both got the same idea.

"Monster shift?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah smiled.

"After you."

Dorian was really put through quite a fight. Mostly trying to keep up with Crimson and avoiding his assault.

"Is this all you got?", he asked, "Lasers, missiles, and a thick plating? Where's your A-game?"

Crimson's eyes darkened beneath his visor.

"I see you haven't lost your touch when it came to the obvious."

And that was when Crimson did something that Dorian didn't see coming. Crimson's armor disappeared by turning into data revealing him in what looked like Chameleon's transformation suit, but it had blue markings instead of green. Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Crimson smiled as his visor vanished the same way.

"Shall we continue?"

Now here is where things got weird. Although Crimson didn't have his armor on, it sure seemed like he did. As he held his hand out, the gauntlet for that hand appeared and opened fire. Dorian managed to deflect that attack, but Crimson wasn't done yet.

"You've improved I see.", Crimson stated coldly.

Dorian looked concerned.

"Why are you so obsessed with beating me Dimitri?", he asked, "What happened then wasn't my fault."

Crimson's eyes darkened further.

"That's what my doctor at the hospital, all my old study buds, and just about everyone else told me.", he sneered, "They should have recognized my potential the moment I put up my project, but then it blew up in my face. You were the only one who knew about it and you couldn't risk the opportunity to get into the best university the world has ever established."

Dorian avoided another assault as they both continued talking.

"I never went near it.", Dorian stated clearly, "I never stoop to mere copyrighting. That's the most offensive act anyone can do."

Crimson however wasn't looking like he was buying it.

"Who else had the intellect to know how my project worked?!", he screamed firing off a more aggressive assault that normal, "Who else could calculate such insane equations and still remain sane?!I could do all of that and they turned me down!"

Crimson backed off a minute and then several large capsules fell out of the sky and landed near him. As the capsules opened, Dorian noticed several other armors walk out. The looked a lot like the one Crimson normally wore, but clearly they were for other things cause some were bulkier and the others were slimmer looking.

"Great.", Dorian stated as he noticed the new targets, "You got more armors."

Crimson raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I would rely on just one suit?!"

Keswick was pausing inside the bathroom and trying very hard not to be freaked out. How could he though? One of his past creations was back from the dead( twice counting this time) and she had an ax to grind. Alongside some of his other work, he was feeling pretty freaked out and very out of shape.

"Why do I make such dangerous stuff?", he asked himself.

As if to answer him, he heard RITA outside.

"I know you're in there Keswick, and I'm ready to blast the whole room apart to get to you!"

Keswick started to panic, but he spotted a ventilation shaft which he quickly scrambled into. He had just managed to get in when an explosion went off sending him far down the shaft. He didn't have time to recover though cause his grilled cheese sandwich monsters came out with their blasters and started to chase him down the shafts. It only happened so far cause then the plating under Keswick gave way and he fell into a pile of suitcases obviously left behind in baggage claim. As he got up and rubbed his injured elbow, he looked at the suitcase he landed on which had opened to reveal it's contents.

"Who packs rocks and broken glass in a suitcase?", he asked himself, "Well at least the individual had enough common sense to use special padding so that anyone who landed on it wouldn't get seriously hurt."

And then he got a whiff of moldy cheese and heard the sounds of growling from the hole in the vents.

"Why can't I ever catch a break?", he asked.

As he turned, he noticed a special ray that was sitting against the wall and recognized it immediately.

"So that's where my special immobilization ray went.", he realized as he retrieved it, "That's the last time I trust an airline security agent with handling my stuff."

As the grilled cheese monsters came in, Keswick took aim.

"Dance you mutated snack items!", Keswick screamed as he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened and the grilled cheese looked confused. Keswick pulled the trigger again and still nothing happened. He smacked it a couple times with his hand and then it fired. It started bouncing off the walls and Keswick dropped it as he ducked in cover alongside the grilled cheese. Unfortunately for the cheese, it got hit and they became frozen on the spot allowing Keswick to come out and walk around in safety. He picked up his ray and checked it's gauge.

"Oh darn.", he muttered as he noticed it was drained, "Well, that's what I get for freezing pedestrians in line so I can make a flight out of this backwater town."

And then the area lit up causing Keswick to shield his eyes to prevent being blinded.

"You thought you could evade me Keswick?"

Keswick's blood went cold cause he knew that voice.

Dudley and Jeremiah landed on the steps leading to the airport certainly catching their breath. They had shifted to their normal forms though Dudley was worse in injury, but Jeremiah didn't look so good either.

"Who knew that Zero's top assassins had something that could sap our strength and give them the upper hand?", Dudley asked as he clutched his still bleeding side.

Jeremiah took a couple breaths and wiped some blood dripping from his mouth.

"I was so hoping to chew off those skull faces of theirs.", he growled, "However they warped out before we could get our strength back and after we cracked that new crystals they had."

Dudley pounded the ground in anger.

"Why can't these criminals just fight us to the end instead of running off like a bunch of cowards?!", he sneered, "Every time we almost beat them, they warp away to the safety of Hades and out of our reach!".

Jeremiah said nothing as Dudley flinched in pain and fell to the ground obviously overcome with the pain. Jeremiah pulled out a portable medical kit and started tending his injuries. Dudley did the same although he looked like he detested it.

"Does it have to hurt like this?", he asked as he had finished putting antibacterial ointment on his side to stop the bleeding.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"That burning sensation is the ointment curing the wound while cleaning it.", he said as if it was supposed to be obvious(which if you ask me it was).

Dudley sighed as he finished bandaging his arm.

"Why couldn't Dad have given us some kind of super healing factor so we wouldn't need to be patched up like this when we fight this hard?"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Guess Dad didn't think it through or he might have thought it would make us too different from everyone else."

"Like we already aren't different?!", Dudley asked(obviously upset)with tears in his eyes, "Dad mutated me before I was even born!"

Jeremiah kept his mouth closed while Dudley continued his little drama-fest.

"Why did Dad have to die at Zero's hands like he did?! Why did he have to revive that monster just to see if his research could maintain it?! Why couldn't he just be content with what he had?!"

By now Dudley was on the ground still upset, but Jeremiah continued being silent until Dudley stopped the waterworks.

"Are you finished?", Jeremiah asked in a bored tone

Dudley took a breath and looked content.

"Yeah. Sorry about that though. I'm just really unnerved by what we went through."

Jeremiah nodded.

"Yeah. Looks like we finally got some competition now huh?"

Dudley looked at Jeremiah confused.

"We just fought a couple of energized devil henchmen and you just brush it off and keep trying. How can you be so calm?"

Jeremiah smiled as he finished bandaging his leg.

"I've had worse injuries. You should've seen me when I liberated the Undesirables from Hades during the Underworld Civil War."

Dudley got interested.

"You were really that beat?"

Jeremiah chuckled.

"I was out for three weeks flat. If Caleb hadn't grabbed me and pulled me through the portal, Zero would've killed me right then and there."

Dudley's ears picked up the sound of blasting and fighting inside the airport alongside a series of flashes and explosions.

"You think Keswick and Dorian are okay?", Dudley asked.

"Don't worry.", Jeremiah said smiling, "I'm sure they're fine."

"I'm not fine!", Keswick screamed.

He had been avoiding RITA's death ray for about five hours and now he was running out of breath.

"Why did I ever make that toaster?!", he asked himself rather frustrated.

"Because you got carried away with upgrading and you weren't getting out often.", RITA answered as she fired again.

Keswick avoid it, but the suitcase he was on vanished in an instant. RITA kept chasing him til he finally tripped and was on the floor as RITA came over with her death ray set to fire again.

"So long Keswick. It was nice of you to build me."

Unfortunately before she fired, a chunk of the ceiling came down and squashed her into a giant metal pancake. Keswick looked surprised.

"Wow, never saw that coming."

He noticed he was near a water fountain and got a drink of water.

"Sure don't build killer robots like they used to.", he commented as he observed RITA's demise.

He had just started waking away when he heard the faint sound of rock shifting. Slowly he turned around to notice the debris was moving slightly.

"Oh come on!", he complained, "Crimson put an auto repair system in?!"

Not waiting to find out, he bolted down the hall, and the debris pile blew up. He didn't look back, but he could tell what happened because of the reflective ceiling.

"Or she was just self destructing.", he muttered to himself.

And then the grilled cheese came back and they were not looking too happy to see him( hey how would you feel if giant moldy grilled cheese creatures with weapons were chasing you?). Fortunately though, a hatch opened in the middle of the floor and as the grilled cheese walked toward it, several hands came out and dragged them down. Keswick heard the sound of munching and cautiously approached the hole. He shined a light down and found several undesirables sprinkling the grilled cheese with Reynaldo's special powder and chewing them ravenously. Keswick gulped and he flinched. One of the undesirables( a grizzly bear) looked Keswick's way and smiled.

"Thanks for the food."

Keswick nervously gave a smile back.

"You're welcome?"

The undesirable reached up and pulled the hatch shut. Keswick was taken aback however.

"That's going to take a lot of therapy to remove from my brain.", he muttered to himself.

But on the positive side, he was out of harm's way and was able to go help Dorian out again.

Dorian and Crimson both eyed each other while both breathing heavily. Most of Crimson's armor was blasted, melted and broken while parts of Dorian's tentacles were littered along his side of the field with very little remaining on his harness.

"Is that all you got?!", Dorian asked angrily, "No more armor you can throw at me?!"

Crimson's expression darkened.

"You want more? I'll give you more!"

Dorian's suit glowed fiercely as electricity formed around him. Dorian put a hand on his goggles and clicked something which made his lab coat dissolve to reveal his harness and pants along with the tattered remains of his shirt. Both charged each other and the magnetic field reading went off the charts. Even though they were skilled in mechanical potential, they were both excellent close combat experts. Dorian was lucky he was wearing rubber gloves cause they helped ward off Crimson's electricity.

"Is that all it takes?!", Dorian asked when they split apart again, "Will my death finally put your soul at ease Dimitri?!"

Crimson's expression only darkened further.

"Dimitri was pathetic and blind!", he declared, "It's Crimson Mongrel now!"

Dorian looked shocked, but then determined.

"Dimitri, I am going to get through to you!", he sneered as his harness glowed just as fiercely as Crimson's suit, "And if I have to kill you to wake you up...so be it!"

And here is were things really got chaotic. Whatever Dorian felt for Crimson before he no longer felt. All that stood before him was a shell of his former friend now turned into an instrument of destruction and insanity. He wasn't going to hold anything back now and Crimson wasn't going to hold back either. And just to make this more ominous, a huge thunderstorm had formed above their heads followed by pouring rain and lighting flashing across the now cloudy atmosphere. By now Keswick had made it back to the window overlooking the fight and what he saw made his heart pause. Dorian was never this violent with anyone and yet there he was fighting in pure hate and determination.

"This has to stop.", he decided.

He looked around and noticed some spare parts around and an idea came to him. He was a fast builder from working with Dorian for so long and soon he was set. He got through the gate again and when he got outside, he pulled out his first gadget(which looked like a ray gun) which fired a beam at the field causing it to fizzle out and he rushed forward to see Dorian over Crimson ready to fire a plasma blaster right at Crimson's face.

"Dorian!", Keswick yelled, "That's enough!"

Dorian was not appearing to be listening so Keswick pulled out his second gadget(in the form of a remote) and pressed it causing both of the scientist targets to split again and hover in stasis fields in the air. Dorian was annoyed that Keswick broke up the fight, but then Crimson exploded revealing he was an android(luckily it was contained so it didn't do anything to anyone). Dorian then looked at Keswick apologetically as Keswick let him down.

"Keswick, I'm sorry.", he said as he continued to look Keswick's way, "I let him get to me and I shouldn't have."

Keswick smiled.

"At least I stopped you from taking a life."

Dorian smiled back.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me what's truly important."

By now Jeremiah and Dudley showed up and the rain had cleared up.

"What the heck happened here?", Dudley asked.

Dorian and Keswick looked at each other and then back to their teammates.

"It's a long story.", Dorian stated.

Keswick noticed the bandaged injuries in Jeremiah and Dudley and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, what happened to you?"

"Long story.", Jeremiah and Dudley both said together.


	90. Chapter 90

Crimson reeled in the pain that was whacking his body from all angles. He was on his knees on the simulator pad he had used to run the cybernetic duplicate of himself and though he knew the risks, he was willing to do so. He managed to stabilize his condition long enough to notice Galaril standing nearby with an all too familiar smile on his face.

"Well, well.", he chuckled, "Mental link was a little too much to handle?"

Crimson glared in his direction despite the suffering he was enduring.

"It just took...more than I anticipated...to run all my tech."

"To the point of nearly tearing your mind in twain?", Galaril asked raising an eyebrow, "And all this just to get back at someone you thought ruined your life? Well Dimitri you're more delusional than I anticipated."

Crimson pounded his fist on the ground.

"It's Crimson!", he screamed, "Crimson Mongrel!"

Galaril wasn't the least phased.

"You think I'm being unnerved by your outburst?", he asked slyly, "After all the times the big hot-headed blowhard we work for lashed at me, yours is nothing."

Crimson was getting angrier by the moment. Ignoring his pain, he raised a hand with a laser gauntlet materializing at will. But he didn't get the chance to use it cause Galaril was already beside him and gave him a jab to the side making him fall to the ground once more and his gauntlet dissolved.

"Don't try to fight when you're in the middle of suffering.", Galaril stated calmly, "Also try to exercise a little restraint. I got a plan in the works and I don't want competition for it."

Crimson looked his way and his expression darkened further.

"Zero will not stand down and let you take his place.", he growled.

Galaril grabbed Crimson by his neck and brought his eyes directly in front of his.

"Don't bet on it."

Galaril warped away and his grip on Crimson's neck was released. As Crimson gasped for air, he still had his dark expression on.

"Cursed beast.", he muttered even though he was sure Galaril was listening.

Luckily though he(Galaril not Crimson) wasn't.

Dorian still had that haunting look ever since Dudley and Jeremiah flew him and Keswick back to base.

"What's with him?", Dudley asked Keswick.

"My guess is he's still a little unnerved by what happened back there at the airport.", Keswick answered, "I just can't believe he would go that far."

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"He almost killed a member of the most evil team of villains in history.", he stated.

"Who was also his friend at one time.", Keswick put in, "Dimitri tried to get Dorian to kill. Something Dorian would never consider and he almost did if I didn't interfere."

Dudley was a little surprised. As much as Dorian was a scientist, he felt like it wasn't like Dorian to take a life. Even if it was someone he knew at one time. Keswick must have sensed his inner conflict and put a hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"Hey, he'll be okay. Just give him some time to regain himself."

Dudley wouldn't disagree with that. By now they had reached TUFF HQ where Dudley and Keswick landed on the roof with Jeremiah and Dorian landing beside them. Dorian took Keswick aside for a moment.

"What did you use to interfere?", he asked.

Keswick shrugged.

"I just threw together a basic force field disruptor and stasis generator with the equipment I had on hand."

Dorian looked okay with that, but still looked unsure.

"Why would Crimson send an android instead of himself?", Keswick asked.

Dorian sighed.

"It was to test how far I would go to try and break Zero's hold on his mind.", Dorian answered with a sigh, "He just wanted me to break and end him, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did."

Keswick put a hand on Dorian's shoulder.

"Hey, we all make mistakes."

Dorian smiled.

"Yeah, but it only gets to us if we let it."

Keswick smiled back.

"That is so true."

Dudley and Jeremiah could see they had things covered there so they both flew off.

The following morning, Dudley was feeling a little concerned about what happened last night. The Gemini didn't have that kind of power, but Jeremiah didn't seem as surprised as he was.

"Did Jeremiah know they had that potential?", he thought to himself, "Why would he not tell me about it?"

Dudley was at his desk and clearly trying to look busy when he really was just thinking about what was going on. Kitty however wasn't convinced. She had encountered something like this before when Dudley was being lazy at work and used a-

"We know!", Kitty snapped at the narrator, "Dudley used a recorder to try and cover his activity, and FLOOP exposed him, tattled on him which got me and him in trouble."

Dudley happened to overhear( seriously, was he the only one who did?) and came over.

"What's with you?", he asked her.

Kitty quickly put on a straight face.

"Just getting a point across."

Dudley didn't want to go further, and Kitty could tell he was bothered by something.

"Listen Kitty, Jeremiah and I encountered the Gemini the other night.", Dudley informed( he felt like he needed to let her know).

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Why is this important?"

Dudley took a breath.

"Because they changed into these demonic monsters."

Now Kitty got a little bit scared.

"Hold on, you're saying that Zero's goons have monster forms also?"

"That would seem to be the case.", Dudley answered.

Now this was something to be concerned about and Dudley and Kitty both knew it.

"Should we tell anyone about it?", Dudley asked.

Kitty didn't look so sure.

"I think it's safer if we kept it to ourselves."

"Keep what to yourselves?"

Dudley and Kitty both jumped at the sound of someone else nearby, but they quickly settled when they saw it was just Jack who had come over to see what all the talking was about.

"Jack, don't sneak up on us like that.", Dudley stated.

Jack just raised an eyebrow.

"So what's all this I hear about Zero's goons having monster forms?"

Zero overlooked the Gemini as they shifted back into their familiar forms. Both looked pretty beat, and mostly worn out, but they were still breathing.

"Impressive.", Zero said smiling, "I'd say that the infusion process was a success."

He turned to see a dark flame blazing among dark red, orange and yellow ones and his eyes narrowed.

"I was hoping to use this to take the rebels by surprise, but since they force my hand, I have little choice."

He paused as the Gemini approached.

"We're pleased to be first of many to-", Glacia started.

"Be empowered.", Byron finished.

Zero's smile grew.

"At least I knew who to start on. Crimson was hesitant to be included, but it matters not. Soon the other members will be filled with my wrath and the rebels will fall."

Zero cackled like a madman causing the skies above to flash and roar as lightning crashed through them. As Zero relaxed and settled, he felt a presence. He turned to see a transmission being sent to him from Giovanni on Earth. Zero put on his usual scowl.

"This better be important.", Zero sneered.

Giovanni nodded.

"Stan killed one of my armors and it is now in his hands."

Zero's eyes narrowed.

"Indeed. Well, if you got ideas to counter this, I suggest you get to it."

Giovanni looked a little unnerved. Zero wasn't one to get on the bad side of. Galaril's punishments were good examples.

"I will ensure that the rebels will be distracted long enough for you to put in place your intentions."

Zero's sneer darkened.

"You fail me, and I will ensure you burn til there is nothing left to burn."

Zero then waved his hand and Giovanni's transmission vanished.

After explaining to Jack what they encountered, Dudley and Jeremiah were both feeling stressed. Dudley felt it more cause Jeremiah was experienced in the matter. Jack went to his office in time for the TRIPLE agent reports to come in. At that moment, Kitty's communicator went off.

"Hello?", she asked as she answered it.

Iris' face showed up and she looked like she was in pain.

"Is Jeremiah there?"

Jeremiah put Kitty's com in view of him.

"What's up honey?"

Iris flinched.

"Jer, the baby's coming."

Dudley and Kitty both looked alarmed.

"The baby's coming?!", they both yelled pretty loud.

The moment they did, all of TUFF came into the room( okay NOW they pay attention to what's going on?!) all looking pretty stressed. The elevator dinged and Peg came in with Iris following although she looked really hurt.

"Get her to the medical wing, stat!", Jack barked.

Almost immediately, a couple TUFF doctors came in with a stretcher which Iris laid down on as they rushed her to the medical wing with Dudley, Jeremiah, Kitty, and just about everyone else right behind them.

"What's the status of the process?!", Jack asked as he was up with the doctors and Peg( I have no idea how she's able to keep up with them).

"She's stable for now Jack.", Peg informed, "But the baby is about to come any moment now!"

By now they reached the wing and unfortunately Kitty, Jeremiah, and Dudley got in as well as Keswick. Dorian's hologram materialized into the room as Keswick pulled out sensitization gloves, masks, and other stuff they needed. Kitty and Jeremiah held Dudley back as Keswick put a curtain around where Iris was.

"I want to see the baby!", Dudley insisted.

Jeremiah smacked him.

"Settle down!", he snapped, "Let the doctors work."

Dudley settled for a minute, but the suspense was killing him. Soon, his ears picked up the sounds of crying as Keswick poked his head out from behind the curtain.

"Okay, you can come in now."

Dudley, Kitty and Jeremiah came forward as a doctor( an elephant) handed Jeremiah a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations Jeremiah.", the doctor stated, "Your baby's perfectly healthy."

As Jeremiah pulled the cover back, Dudley and Kitty were greeted by a young wolf cub with blonde hair across it's head. By the blue blanket, they knew it was a boy and Dudley's eyes got wide.

"Awwww.", he gushed as tears came to his eyes, "The miracle of life right here at work!"

Kitty held out a box of tissues and Dudley blew his nose rather loudly. Jeremiah held his son out of the way and started over to Iris. She smiled as Jeremiah handed her their infant. Dudley and Kitty came over too and Dudley had recollected himself long enough to see the baby again.

"So what's his name?", Kitty asked.

Jeremiah and Iris both smiled.

"Well, we chose his last name after both of us.", Jeremiah stated, "And his middle name after our job."

Dudley looked confused.

"So his name is Ultra Jacktra?", he wondered.

Iris shook her head still smiling.

"His first name is after my great-grandfather.", she answered, "So his name is Dante Ultra Jacktra."

Kitty looked impressed.

"Dante, huh? Nice name."

Dudley couldn't contain his excitement and when Iris offered him to hold Dante, he did so without hesitation.

"Hello wittle Dante.", he cooed, "Welcome to the world."

Peg looked happy. It did her heart good to see her son holding her grandson so gently and caring( two things Dudley often wasn't).

Outside, Snaptrap, Chameleon and Birdbrain were looking in and couldn't help but notice Dante.

"Oh how disgustingly cute!", Snaptrap gushed, "I would love to steal that away."

Birdbrain frowned.

"Don't get attached Snaptrap!", he snapped, "That baby isn't going to be out of that hospital wing for a couple weeks and Jeremiah will ensure there is nothing getting past him while it's there."

Chameleon looked unsure.

"So how can we get rid of that thing while it looks so adorable?"

"How about you morons call in an expert?"

Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Birdbrain all jumped before turning to see Galaril overlooking them.

"Greetings boys."

Snaptrap looked excited.

"Oh, you're here to see the baby too?!"

Galaril frowned.

"What baby?"

"Jeremiah and Iris officially have a son now.", Birdbrain reported, "His name is Dante and he was born only a few minutes ago."

Galaril waved a hand in the air and an image of Dudley holding Dante materialized before him.

"So, Jeremiah has an offspring does he?", Galaril muttered, "Zero is gonna love to hear this, but I don't think I'll tell him. He'll want it for himself for sure."

"Um, we can hear you, you know.", Chameleon stated as if it was obvious( which it was).

"Why would Zero want that thing?", Birdbrain asked, "It's not worth much anyway."

"Not to mention it's somewhere we can't get to it without making a scene.", Snaptrap put in.

Galaril wiped the image away and looked concerned.

"Fine, let them have their moment.", he stated, "For soon, I'll make my move and take it away from them."

"What move?", Snaptrap asked.

Galaril turned fast and had a pretty scary sneer on his face.

"Just make sure you three imbeciles are in position., and don't screw it up!"

With that, Galaril warped away.

"Dudley, you've had Dante all morning.", Kitty stated, "Can't you let Iris hold her son?"

Dudley had been with Dante ever since Iris handed him over. Even though everyone got a look, Dudley wouldn't let anyone take him away. Dante was in the middle of being fed his third bottle of the formula Keswick and Dorian had made which met all the nutritional value and still tasted delicious and looking quite content while being rocked by Dudley in a rocking chair in the TUFF lobby.

"Can't I have him a little longer?", Dudley whined, "It feels pretty nice after a-"

And then Dante( having seen his mother nearby) started crying out loud. And it wasn't just loud, it almost broke all the windows, and most agents in the base had to cover their ears just to muffle the sound( including Dudley and Kitty).

"What's going on?!", Dudley screamed to make himself heard.

"What?!", Kitty screamed back.

Iris came over,took Dante back, and began rocking him. Seeing he was with his mother, Dante calmed down and burped loudly before settling into a nap. Dudley looked confused.

"What did I do?", he asked.

"He wanted his mother.", Jeremiah stated(he had come over as well when Iris did) as he helped Iris to her chair.

Peg came over having heard Dante's crying and looked content.

"Seeing Jeremiah with his son reminds me of when Dudley came into the world."

Dudley heard that.

"Mom, don't embarrass me."


	91. Chapter 91

"Don't know where, don't know when. I'll meet you some sunny day.", Dudley sang as he rocked Dante in the nursery TUFF set up at base.

Keswick and Dorian worked together and put up a special place with reinforced sound resistant glass to help everyone sensitive to Dante's crying, a special alarm system in case anyone tried breaking in(which was highly unlikely), and a system that would help Jeremiah and Iris with feeding, diaper changing, rocking as well as bathing. Dudley did the most rocking though due to him being so smitten by Dante's infant level cuteness. Kitty was nearby setting up the diaper change station with fresh diapers, baby powder, and other stuff.

"Since when do you know that one?", Kitty asked referring to what Dudley just sang.

Dudley shrugged.

"It just came to me. Thanks for helping me with Dante while Jeremiah and Iris take some time for themselves."

Kitty rolled her eyes comically.

"You used the dog face you often use and Dante managed to do his own.", she reminded him, "I caved in after that."

Dante seemed to hear her and as Kitty looked his way, Dante had his huge "puppy eyes" on and she couldn't help but smile and then Dante belched and she came back to her senses. Dudley looked impressed.

"He sure can let the gas fly."

Then he wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"Yech! What is that smell?"

He looked down at Dante who clearly looked uncomfortable before getting up and taking him over to the changing station. Kitty got out a couple gas masks they put on before Dudley undid Dante's diaper. Even behind the mask, Kitty saw Dudley flinch as he used the wipes to clean Dante's behind and Kitty got out a fresh diaper as she disposed of the used one. It took a couple tries, but Dudley managed in the end. When it was done, they removed their masks and Dudley smelled the room and smiled.

"Ah, fresh air."

At that moment, Jeremiah and Iris came in.

"So how was your time with your nephew?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley looked unsure as he handed Dante back to his parents.

"Well, he's went to the bathroom recently, but it was a very nice experience."

Stan had gotten word about Jeremiah's baby and at City Hall, it was off the hook.

"We got several criminal trials awaiting your approval Mr. Walker.", Gwen( his secretary) phoned in.

Stan was already looking over the new bills the congress was suggesting when he got the call.

"Alright. I'll have them approved by the end of the day.", he phoned back before going back to overlooking his work.

One bill caught his eye. It was about the issue of Dudley and Jeremiah having children. People often agreed that Dudley would produce children who would cause a hassle like he did and Jeremiah would eventually get more and cause major trouble. Stan looked over the concerns several times and frowned.

"Hmm, I'll have to bring this up with the targets of this one.", he muttered to himself.

He put that bill aside to move on to the other ones. At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Come in.", Stan called.

The door opened to reveal Gwen who was looking pretty stressed. She fixed herself up as she noticed Stan saw her, but Stan could tell something was up.

"Your scheduled appearance is here.", Gwen stated, "We'll have the car ready momentarily."

She left and Stan remembered something.

"Of course. How could I forget the opening of the new courthouse?"

He got up from his desk, but paused to take the bill referring to Dudley and Jeremiah having kids.

"I'll deal with this on the way back.", he muttered.

He put it in his briefcase before heading out where an armored car and police escort were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. As he got to them, a strong wind kicked up. Stan looked above to see Barry descending with Adrian hanging on.

"Hey boss, how do I look in my new armor?", Barry asked as he landed gracefully on the ground beside Stan with Adrian getting off followed by the winds dying down.

Stan looked insulted.

"Do I even want to answer?", he asked, "I allowed Jasmine to fix your armor so you could continue your work as a special unit. Not so you could goof off."

Barry looked surprised.

"Sorry sir."

Stan's expression relaxed as he turned to Adrian.

"So what brings you two out here?"

"Extra security.", Adrian answered, "We thought you could use some extra hands in case Giovanni shows up."

Stan looked complimented.

"Smart move."

Dudley and Kitty watched Jeremiah rock Dante to sleep and Iris set up the cradle.

"Dudley, we need to get to work.", Kitty told him.

Dudley looked at her with his "dog face".

"Can't I-"

Kitty smacked him.

"No!", she said firmly, "We have work to do and we're not getting it done by watching your nephew."

Dudley could see there was no use arguing, so even though he felt bad, he went over to his desk. And then the alarm went off. Jack came out and the screen he was in front of came on to reveal Stan's photo.

"Attention everyone!", Jack barked, "Mayor Walker is on his way to the new courthouse on the upside of town. We need Dudley and Kitty to get over there, and provide extra help!"

And that was when Dante's screaming filled the area.

"Dudley, you did remember to shut the door to Dante's nursery right?!", Kitty yelled over the sound.

"What?!", Dudley yelled back, "I can't hear you over my nephew's screaming!"

A while later, Dante's screaming died down and everyone relaxed. Jack looked embarrassed.

"Oops, I forgot to make sure Dante's nursery is closed properly before briefing."

Jeremiah and Iris came out looking both upset and concerned.

"Okay, who woke up our son from his nap?!", Jeremiah yelled.

Everyone pointed at Jack and Jeremiah came forward.

"If you wake up my son again, I'm not going to be pleased.", he growled.

Jack nodded.

"Sorry Jeremiah. I'll make sure Dante's nursery is properly closed before yelling like that."

Jeremiah's expression lightened and Iris did the same. They knew Jack ment what he said. Dudley and Kitty came over to them.

"Well, we're off to help Mayor Walker.", Dudley stated.

"New courthouse?", Jeremiah guessed.

"You overheard?", Kitty asked.

"We both did.", Iris answered, "I'll call Peg and-"

"Ask me to baby-sit?"

The foursome turned to see Peg standing nearby.

"Mom, why do you always keep coming here?",Dudley asked.

Peg raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget I signed up to be a nurse here at TUFF in the hospital ward?"

Dudley sighed( cause he remembered it of course).

"We just put him down for his nap.", Jeremiah said to Peg, "He should be out all day, but if he wakes up-"

"Don't worry about a thing.", Peg assured, "Have you boys forgotten that I raised Dudley since his father and I split?"

Dudley groaned. Peg wasn't the most supporting mother, and she was overprotective most of the time, but she ment well and learned to ease up and accept her son's opinions and intentions( within limits that is).

Galaril overlooked Stan cutting the ribbon signifying that the new courthouse from a rooftop far off. As much as he despised these times of joy and celebrating, he had some nasty thing going on and that was enough to keep a smile on his face.

"So you came."

Galaril turned to see Giovanni standing beside him.

"Stan called in the rebels just as you said he would.", Giovanni stated, "So why are you so happy even though you're on thin ice with the boss?"

Galaril's smile got bigger.

"I have a big plan in mind and I need you and your armor to help move it along."

Giovanni didn't look convinced.

"You either have a lot of nerve, or you're very stupid."

Galaril's expression didn't flinch.

"Oh I'll reveal my little scheme, all in good time. Is your team prepared?"

Giovanni nodded.

"The assault will begin shortly."

A huge explosion went off and Giovanni smiled.

"Well, duty calls."

He phased away and Galaril turned to see Dudley and Jeremiah coming in with their partners.

"Well, the Gemini will provide a good support while I go...investigate.", he chuckled to himself.

He then made a call on a crystal.

"Take them."

And then the Gemini assaulted them with Snaptrap, Chameleon and Birdbrain as well. Even though it was five against four, Galaril knew Jeremiah and Dudley could more than handle these odds. While both sides were in the middle of fighting, he slipped past the chaos snickering to himself while making sure nobody saw him. After getting to TUFF HQ, he used a special pair of glasses to see into the base.

"Well well, sound asleep.", he snickered as he noticed Dante, "So this is Jeremiah's spawn. And everyone on their coffee break."

He had to chuckle to himself over that.

"It's almost like their begging me to take him."

Galaril slipped into a phased state so no alarms could go off. Things were definitely looking up and Zero was going to get the surprise he never could have foreseen.

"Oh Zero, if only you knew what I had in store for you.", Galaril snickered to himself.

Dudley and Jeremiah were winded, bruised and on the ground, but they were not out. Kitty and Iris went off to help Stan out while Dudley and Jeremiah dealt with the Gemini.

"Is that all you got?!", Dudley yelled, "Is this all your monster forms can do?!"

The Gemini both frowned and rune markings appeared across their flesh as it was with Jeremiah and Dudley. Dudley had felt Avenger wanting to jump in and get his share of the action. Jeremiah felt it too, but they had both held back cause something was up and both them and their other selves knew it. The Gemini's eyes began glowing a poisonous green and their coats shifted into giant bat wings with darkness flowing across them.

"This is new.", Dudley stated getting a little nervous.

Jeremiah frowned.

"Zero's tainted them with infernal power.", he stated, "He tried to do it to me, but I went rouge before he could."

And the fighting resumed. Only now Jeremiah and Dudley shifted too and the colliding caused shock waves that threatened to blow others standing nearby away. As much as it was dangerous, some were even recording this action to put on the internet( hey it was that good). After several rounds, both sides retreated to catch their breath. Dudley wiped a trickle of blood on the side of his mouth and licked it off his fingers. Avenger's blood lust woke up almost instantly and Dudley charged full of eagerness and determination. He wanted to kill and he didn't care if he would perish in the process, but Jeremiah's monster self aided him and the fighting grew more violent and eventually, both sides retreated once more both looking battered and barely able to stand. The Gemini were looking worse for wear, but they weren't done yet. Dudley was on the verge of collapsing and Jeremiah was on one knee panting heavily.

"Zero...doesn't...kid around.", Dudley wheezed.

Jeremiah nodded.

"We're in the...middle of...a stalemate."

Both sides changed back and the Gemini barely had time to pull out a crystal and warp themselves away. Dudley didn't like it, but he wasn't in the position to do anything reckless.

Snaptrap and Chameleon helped bandage Birdbrain's injuries.

"Why did Galaril send us to assault the rebels?", Chameleon asked angrily, "We had them outnumbered and they still drove us off."

"They were professionals you dummy!", Snaptrap snapped, "We're just pathetic when we fight those two."

Chameleon and Birdbrain rolled their eyes. Snaptrap was famous for losing himself if things didn't work out. Then Galaril showed up looking just as miffed.

"Wow, what happened to you?", Birdbrain asked.

Galaril sneered in his direction.

"I try to get to Dante, but his grandmother intervened.", he growled.

Snaptrap looked surprised.

"You got beat by an old lady?", he asked, "You really do need help."

"She had the home field advantage.", Galaril countered, "A mistake on my part, but from that failure, I gained knowledge."

Snaptrap, Chameleon, and Birdbrain all looked interested as Galaril continued.

"It would seem Jeremiah's spawn is in possession of monster traits as his father is. As much as I wanted a sample of that DNA, Peg intervened. Careless on my part, but at least I know my secret weapon is a success."

"Secret weapon?", Snaptrap asked, "As in a weapon for us?"

Galaril's expression darkened.

"No."

Snaptrap looked insulted.

"Galaril, what are you up to?"

Galaril smiled.

"Basically, I'm thinking a new reign is in order on our side."

Birdbrain looked concerned.

"You're going to replace Zero as head of Hades?"

Galaril's smile got bigger.

"Precisely, and the rebels are going to help me do it."

As Jeremiah and Dudley continued to lie on their hospital beds, Peg came over with Iris and Kitty. Iris also brought Dante in her arms as well.

"How are you both feeling?", Peg asked.

Dudley groaned.

"I feel like I'm minutes away from blacking out."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen.", he muttered.

"I heard that!", Dudley snapped, but then flinched in pain, "Darn jaw injury."

Peg looked over their charts and she shook her head solemnly.

"Those Gemini really messed you up that time.", she said, "I talked with Keswick and Dorian in hopes of finding a solution to this problem."

Jeremiah looked convinced, but Dudley laid back on the pillows he had stacked under his back. Iris came over with Dante and Jeremiah smiled.

"So how was Dante?"

Peg smiled.

"Oh he was just a little angel. Galaril paid a visit though, but I showed him the door."

Jeremiah looked impressed.

"You actually took on Galaril?"

Peg raised an eyebrow.

"Second demon I faced if you count Sabrina."

Dudley remembered alright. Sabrina once mind controlled him, but Peg showed up and gave that water demon a good butt-kicking. Peg put the charts down and turned to Kitty and Iris.

"Wee need to let them sleep. The rejuvenation serum will be working shortly."

As Kitty and Iris left, Peg paused and double checked Dudley's charts.

"Well, I better administer a special shot."

Dudley looked pale. He wasn't one for shots and he did pass out. Peg looked content as she came over with the needle.

"Do I know my kids? Oh, yes."


	92. Chapter 92

Dudley woke up feeling a lot better than he did last night. The staff had not arrived yet, but he noticed Jeremiah was already out of bed and sitting opposite of him on a bench.

"Seep well after you fainted?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

Dudley looked nervous.

"How did you know I fainted?"

"Our mom mentioned giving you a shot and-"

Jeremiah paused seeing that Dudley fainted once more. He rolled his eyes and came over.

"Drama queen.", he muttered, "Why was I not born an only child?"

He leaned close to Dudley's ear.

"Bacon's on the table."

Dudley woke up instantly.

"Where?!"

He was out of bed and on the ground quicker than someone could say, "Oops". Unfortunately he remembered he was supposed to be in bed, but Jeremiah thought fast.

"It's fine, you're recovered."

Dudley saw a mirror and saw Jeremiah wasn't kidding.

"Wow, that rejuvenation serum must really work."

"You think Doc has a PH.D in medical science for zip?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley shrugged.

"So, we still got a few hours before work starts."

Just then, the official paper for TUFF came in. Nothing caught their eyes til they noticed an advertisement.

"The Mr. Galactic Bodybuilder competition this Saturday.", Jeremiah read.

Dudley looked interested.

"Hey, don't we now a bodybuilder?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder how Blake is doing."

"We haven't seen him since the minor competition in Minnesota if I recall.", Dudley added.

Blake was a German shepherd that was training to be a professional bodybuilder and it had been a while since he was last heard from. Jeremiah and Dudley went off the the main monitor and made a call. After a couple rings, the screen came on to reveal Blake setting down a pair of weights and wearing a wireless earphone communicator.

"C'hello?"

"Blake McCloud?", Jeremiah asked, "It's Dudley and Jeremiah here."

Blake's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah, the two who helped me out in Minnesota."

Dudley noticed Blake was bigger than last time, but not very.

"So what have you been doing lately?", Dudley asked.

"Just same thing every day.", Blake answered, "Fresh fruit and veg, eight hours of rest, purified water, and lean meats for the routine, and just keeping myself motivated."

Jeremiah looked impressed and Dudley was too.

"So, you hear about the competition this Saturday?", Dudley asked.

Blake nodded.

"Biggest bodybuilder contest in the world. And I'm in it this year."

Dudley's jaw dropped.

"You're in it?!", he asked in total shock, "But that competition is reserved for only the best!"

Blake's smile didn't fade.

"So hey, I'm heading to Florida where the whole thing takes place in a few hours. Would you two mind coming to see me compete?"

Jeremiah and Dudley both didn't need to hear anymore.

"You kidding?", Dudley answered, "We are so there!"

"See you in Florida.", Blake stated before hanging up.

At that moment, the rest of the staff showed up and Kitty noticed the thrilled look on Dudley's face.

"What's with him?", she asked Jeremiah.

"We're heading to Florida to see a friend compete in the biggest competition for bodybuilding.", Jeremiah answered, "Would you and Iris mind if Dudley and I were out for a while?"

At the airport, Dudley and Jeremiah were passing security checkpoint, although Dudley had to go through a couple times due to him trying to sneak his blaster past, but they got through in the end. Iris and Kitty passed without trouble and met them as they got their stuff back.

"Did you have to agree to take them with us?", Dudley asked as he mentioned toward Kitty and Iris.

Jeremiah didn't look disturbed.

"Mom's watching Dante for a couple days, we're spending time with each other, what's so bad about it?"

Dudley thought he'd better not answer that one. Jeremiah had ways of making him agree and he didn't want to go that route. As they got to the gate, they met up with Blake who was already there.

"Hey Blake.", Dudley said as they came over.

Blake couldn't help but notice the girls his friends were with.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Kitty Katswell.", Kitty answered, "I'm Dudley's partner."

"And I'm Iris.", Iris put in.

As Blake shook both their hands, he noticed a wedding band on Iris' finger.

"You married?", he asked.

Iris could tell by his voice he only wanted to now so she didn't feel intruded on( if you get my drift).

"Yeah, Jeremiah and I tied the knot a long time ago. We even have a son Dante, but he's back home with Peg."

Blake looked confused.

"Who?"

"Me and Jeremiah's mom.", Dudley answered, "I also found out me and Jeremiah are related."

"I know.", Blake told him, "Jeremiah informed me when you found out."

At that moment, the boarding had begun and since Blake had fist class, he got on board. Dudley and Jeremiah went outside to where the Tuffmobile was parked. Dudley and Kitty got in, and Jeremiah got out his cycle.

"TUFF and ULTRA agents, you're both clear for take off.", a voice came over the intercom system.

After shifting into the fight modes, both spy vehicles were in the air and cruising alongside Blake's plane and on the way to sunny Florida.

After what seemed like several hours, the cloud cover broke up to reveal the sunny balmy beaches and palm trees of sunny Florida. Kitty and Jeremiah landed their vehicles outside the airport where they met up with Blake who had a couple suitcases with him. There were also a lot of other bodybuilders around and large buses with "Mr. Galactic Competition" on their sides. Many bodybuilders got on, but Blake got in back of the Tuffmobile after Kitty and Dudley helped him with his suitcases.

"Wow, what are you carrying in these?", Dudley asked as he strained to lift one of Blake's suitcases into the trunk.

"Just my standard weights, a week's worth of clothes, and jars of my special fresh fruit smoothie.", Blake answered.

"What weights did you bring?", Kitty asked, "Two hundred and fifty?"

"No.", Blake answered, "Just about a hundred worth. The weights I'll be lifting will be at the resort."

Dudley almost dropped Blake's suitcase.

"Resort?!", he asked in awe.

He pushed Blake's suitcase into the trunk and after getting in, both spy vehicles were in the air and cruising along so both parties could chat.

"So how did you get in?", Dudley asked.

"Been winning competitions since that year.", Blake answered, "Same routine, and the results paid off. Pardon me."

Blake paused to remove his tank top he was wearing to reveal his huge chest and clearly rock hard abs.

"Thanks, I really like to feel the breeze on me."

Dudley got a good look at Blake's physique. It wowed him alright and then Blake pointed ahead.

"There's the resort. Right ahead."

It was a wondrous sight. On top of a hill was a huge glamorous looking hotel with a whole beach right at it's doorstep alongside several outdoor gyms and even it's own Olympic sized pool. Even Jeremiah was impressed.

"The owner sure has taste."

And sure enough, there were buses lining up at the driveway with it's passengers getting off and heading in.

As they parked in the lot, Jeremiah and Iris got off as the cycle shifted into it's cube which Jeremiah pocketed. As Kitty, Dudley and Blake got out, a couple ushers( both greyhounds) came over with a large cargo cart.

"May we get your luggage, Mr. McCloud?"

Blake smiled.

"Yes please."

As the ushers got the luggage, the group went up to the doors. They were beautiful glass and gold framed doors that slid open as they entered. Many bodybuilders were already settling in. Some were at the front desk getting rooms, others were already enjoying the festivities, and the rest were just hanging out. Blake made his way to the front were the clerk( an armadillo) was ready.

"Name?"

"Blake McCloud.", Blake answered, "I believe I have a reservation here."

The clerk checked the computer.

"Yep, Blake McCloud with party of four in Suite 34.", the clerk said happily as he handed over a case with two card keys along with a couple papers for Blake to sign, "Initial here, here and signature on the dotted line."

As Blake signed, Dudley was taking in the surroundings. The whole lobby was decked out for the occasion. Fancy pillars holding up the ceiling covered with fine art with big crystal chandeliers hanging down. This place was certainly a place he wanted to live at, but Kitty snapped him out of his daze.

"Don't mess up anything.", she told him.

Blake had collected his card keys and turned to the group.

"Let's get settled in."

The elevator was pretty grand looking. Clear glass with gold decorations on all sides, yet enough to see out. Dudley wanted to play with the buttons, but Kitty and Jeremiah kept him from doing so.

"Aw gee.", he grumbled, "I always have fun with that."

The elevator ascended to the third floor where the thirty's doors were located. The doors dinged and slid open to reveal the hallway with markers telling where to go. They turned left and didn't have to walk very far. As Blake slid the key into the slot, the door opened to reveal three large beds, an open balcony, a kitchen, and a large bathroom which had a connecting shower stall. Dudley was already at the balcony all excited.

"Wow, I can see the beach, the open fields and the whole countryside!"

Nobody seemed quite as eager. Blake laid his backpack on the bed nearest the window. Dudley came in and tried to claim it, but Blake had already gotten there.

"Hey, I wanted that one!"

"Too bad.", said Blake, "You were outside taking in the views."

Dudley didn't like that, but he clearly had to take it. He saw Jeremiah and Iris had claimed the middle bad so that only left one more: the one closest to the end. At least there was a television there, except it was in front of the middle bed. Dudley then buckled his legs together.

"Uh oh, got to go!"

He bolted into the bathroom and anyone could tell he was going to be in there a while. A knock came at the door and when Blake answered it, it was the two ushers from the lot delivering the bags they took.

"Enjoy your stay.", they said as they left( having done their task).

As Jeremiah and Kitty helped Blake with his things, Iris studied the kitchen and thought about what she could do with it. A toilet flush sounded followed by three fast ones and Jeremiah got a little annoyed.

"What is he doing in there?", he wondered.

He came over and knocked on the door.

"Occupied.", Dudley called as another flush came out.

Jeremiah saw water coming out from below the door.

"Dudley, I'm coming in there!"

"Don't!", Dudley answered, but he spoke too soon.

Jeremiah opened the door only to be hit by a splash of water followed by a large wave that flooded the room. Jeremiah saw Dudley by the toilet with a guilty look on his face and that was all he had to see. Iris, Blake and Kitty weren't looking all that happy either.

"What happened?", Jeremiah asked harshly.

"I was just trying to flush the toilet, but it got backed up so I tried to keep flushing and-"

"Zip it Dudley!", Jeremiah snapped.

Dudley's face fell. He didn't like to be scolded, and Jeremiah looked ready to kill him. Instead, Jeremiah went over to the closet, pulled out the cleaning supplies, and laid them in front of him.

"Start...cleaning...up...this...mess.", he said slowly.

By the time Dudley was done, it was getting late. At least the room was cleaned up and he looked tired.

"Finished!", he said as he collapsed on the floor exhausted.

Jeremiah overlooked the whole place. It looked just like it was before the incident and everyone seemed to mellow out.

"What did we learn?", Jeremiah asked looking Dudley right in the eye.

"No constant flushing?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"Close enough."

After Dudley got enough strength back, they all headed out to where a hula had been set up outside and bodybuilders of all kinds were there. On the stage, the manager( a polar bear) was at the microphone.

"May I have everyone's attention please?", he called out.

Everything died down as everyone paid attention.

"As manager of the Coastal Pearl resort, I am proud to welcome all the contestants of this year's "Mr. Galactic" competition. I promise you that all our guests will have the finest accommodations during their stay and our bus fare will provide transportation to the cultural center where the main event will be performed. And as a special treat, we will have a special surprise guest to help judge this year's results."

The crowd applauded and the manager waited for things to die down before continuing.

"Now, without further ado, we invite you all to join in our welcoming Hawaiian luau."

The hula music started up and everyone was getting into the swing of things. Hula, limbo, the fine food, and talk among each other. Blake sat at a table with Jeremiah and Kitty. Iris had gone with Dudley to get some snacks, but knowing Dudley, he would try the whole table if he could. As Dudley and Iris came back with large platters piled high with food, the group dug in.

"So Blake, nervous about the competition?", Jeremiah asked.

Blake wiped sauce from his mouth before talking.

"Yeah. Competitors come from all corners of the globe to compete. I'm on Team U.S.A."

Dudley stopped eating.

"You're representing our country?!", he asked in shock.

"One of them.", Blake answered, "Each country has a team to represent in this gathering. Best team score wins. Everyone wants to win really bad so they try to get in as much bulking up as they can."

Kitty didn't look worried.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yeah.", Iris agreed, "You have a natural formula for success."

Dudley had gone back to eating, but he gave a thumbs up to show support.

"We have faith in you.", Jeremiah put in.

Blake smiled.

"What did I do to have friends like you guys?"

As the group continued eating and everyone else enjoyed everything, hidden in the shadows, an usher(a desert fox) went out back. He pulled out a communicator and made a phone call.

"We have a problem sir."

"What is it?", the voice on the other end answered.

"TUFF and ULTRA.", the usher stated.

There was a pause.

"Keep an eye on them. We'll be ready."

"Copy that.", the usher stated before he hung up.


	93. Chapter 93

Blake carried Dudley into the room followed by Kitty, Iris and Jeremiah.

"Are you sure he's okay?", Blake asked with a raised eyebrow, "He sure drank a lot of punch."

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad there was no alcohol involved.", she said, "Then it would be out of hand."

Blake set Dudley on the bed furthest from the window and it was pretty late so they decided to call it a night. Jeremiah and Iris were quick to get into their nightwear, Kitty was a little slower, and Dudley was already sleeping peacefully. Blake yawned and came out of the bathroom wearing briefs.

"Well, good-night."

Everyone got into bed and Blake got the light switch. A while later, something caught Jeremiah's ears as well as his nose.

"Is something burning?", he thought to himself.

He took a deeper whiff to see if anything came up.

"Just food cooking eh? Must be the kitchens getting breakfast ready for tomorrow morning."

He peeked over at the clock radio nearby to see if the time was right.

"It's already one in the morning? Must've dozed off deeper than expected."

He was about to get back to sleep, when something else caught his nose which made him cringe.

"Yech, what smells like brimstone with a side of vengeance?", he thought.

As much as he wanted to get up and investigate, he didn't want to alarm anyone so he kept quiet.

"I'll tell later.", he decided quietly to himself.

Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Jer? Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah turned to see Dudley with his "dog face" on.

"What?", he asked harshly( he was a little peeved Dudley woke him up more than he already was).

"Would you tell me a bedtime story?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah sighed.

"Will you go to bed if I do?"

Dudley nodded and Jeremiah got out a large chapter book. He opened it to the first page and started reading.

"Once upon a time..."

He paused as he noticed Dudley fell asleep right away. Sighing, Jeremiah got up and carried Dudley back to his side of the bed he and Kitty shared.

"What did I do to deserve a sibling like him?", he muttered to himself.

Later that day as the sun was rising, Blake was first up and got out to take a shower. The alarm went off and Jeremiah set it off. Jeremiah and Iris were up fast along with Kitty, but Dudley snoozed on. Jeremiah looked Iris and Kitty's way and they all got the same idea.

"Well, we better get down and get breakfast.", Jeremiah said rather loud.

Dudley stirred, but didn't wake up. Blake came out wearing a bath towel around his waist and a brush in his hand.

"Hey Jer, could you hand me a pair of shorts please?"

Kitty walked over and got out a fresh pair of gray shorts with green stripes along the sides.

"Will these work?", she asked.

Blake nodded and even though he expected Jeremiah to get them, he was happy someone did. As he went back inside the bathroom to get dressed, Dudley stirred and sniffed the air. Jeremiah pulled out a scented tennis ball( bacon/gravy combination) and held it close to his nose. Dudley's nose sniffed harder and a smile stretched across his face. By now Blake came out wearing his shorts, sandals, and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Well, time to get the most important meal of the day."

Blake went to the door followed by Kitty and Iris with Jeremiah and Dudley bringing up the rear. As they got to the lobby where breakfast was being served, Dudley woke up immediately. When he tried to make a dash for the line, Jeremiah held him back.

"Hold on bucko.", Jeremiah said firmly, "We're not primitives."

Dudley calmed down. He didn't like being scolded. As everyone got their plates and food, Dudley was easy to know what food he would get. While everyone else at their table had eggs, bacon and other breakfast foods, Dudley only had bacon on his plate. As he scarfed it down, Blake couldn't help but feel a little appalled( and truth be told, Kitty, Iris and Jeremiah did too). However, after Dudley attempted to chew his bacon, a shocked look came across his face and he spat it out all over the table top.

"That bacon tastes like grilled tofu.", he grumbled.

"It is grilled tofu.", Blake stated as if it should have been obvious, "All us bodybuilders have strict regime to upkeep."

Dudley looked insulted. All there was to eat was health food and not one to follow a diet, he wanted a word with the management, but by the look on Jeremiah's face he calmed down. A lot of other pedestrians and staff were looking their way after Dudley spat out his tofu bacon all over his table and one staff member came over.

"Is something the matter here?", he asked looking cross.

After that firm talking to, the group went outside to the beach where a lot of the bodybuilder competitors were getting tan, taking a dip in the ocean, or just hanging at the juice bar. Kitty and Iris helped each other set up their area while Jeremiah and Dudley hung out with Blake at the juice bar.

"What'll it be?", the bartender( a parrot) asked.

"Bottled water for me.", Blake answered, "And a couple orange juices' for my friends here."

The bartender went to prepare them while Dudley observed the other bodybuilders. Some were nearby at the outdoor gym and they seemed to be training really hard. Blake noticed that too and put a hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"They're just getting in shape.", he stated.

Dudley didn't look too sure.

"And they all do this before the event?"

Jeremiah simply smiled.

"These guys take this competition really seriously. Winner gets title of "Beach King" the number one rank in the world."

Dudley looked a little surprised. At that moment the bartender came back and placed the drinks Blake ordered in front of the trio. Blake opened his water and started drinking slowly while Dudley drank his fast and headed for the water.

"You should wait one hour before you go swimming.", Jeremiah called after him.

Dudley clearly wasn't listening. He pulled out some waffles from his pants pocket( I have no idea how that happened) and changed into swimming trunks after tossing his clothes at the area Kitty and Iris set up. They landed right on the cooler and Kitty got a little miffed.

"Idiot.", she thought to herself, "But he's my idiot."

Dudley dived into the water. A little cold at first, but he got over it. Then he started to eat his waffles and had just finished swallowing when he got out pretty far. And then he cringed.

"Cramp!", he called out.

And then he started to go under. Luckily, Jeremiah had anticipated he would cause he was right there and towed him into shallow water so he could stand.

"Told you to wait before you went swimming", Jeremiah said harshly.

Dudley tried not to look guilty, but Jeremiah wasn't buying it. He carried Dudley over to the spot Iris and Kitty set up and put him on a towel laid out on the sand. Blake had come over also and saw the whole thing.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the gym. Got to look fine for Saturday."

As Blake made his way over to the outdoor gym, Dudley recovered from his cramp and Kitty gave him a bottled water which he drank.

"Well, cramp's gone."

Jeremiah didn't look surprised.

"Don't get any more ideas.", he said harshly.

Dudley frowned.

"Is it me, or are you usually in a bad mood?", Dudley asked, "We're at the beach, so why not lighten up?"

Jeremiah's expression darkened, but he didn't get the chance to talk because a series of screams came from the outdoor gym that got everyone's attention. There was obviously a fight going on cause gym weights and equipment were seen flying off and people were running for cover.

"What now?", Jeremiah asked as the team rose.

After getting close to the gym, what they found there made them pause for a second. Several bodybuilders had muscles that looked way to big to hold up and were crushing and swinging stuff around like crazy.

"What happened to them?", Dudley asked.

And then the deformed bodybuilders attacked. This was tricky cause whenever the spies landed a blow, it felt like they were hitting solid concrete and when their opponents hit, they were sent flying.

"This is not working out.", Dudley said as he lifted himself out of a collapsed stand one of the opposing fighters sent him into.

Jeremiah secretly agreed. At that moment, Blake came in and slipped on a towel and a tray of cups went flying which landed on the bodybuilders who licked the stuff and smiled as if enjoying it. The spies all realized it was Blake's natural homemade nutrition shakes. And here, is where it got interesting: a few moments after drinking it, the bodybuilders fell to the ground and looked in extreme pain. Even Blake looked surprised as the bodybuilders shrank back to normal and appeared to be knocked out.

"Okay, that was weird.", Kitty stated.

Iris nodded.

"Something is going on around here and I have a hunch it's someone we know."

Dudley looked thoughtful.

"Let's see. Who do we know who enhances muscle mass and makes strong people go crazy?"

As if to answer him, a ball came out and landed in front of them before releasing a cloud of gas. They were overcome before they could leave and were out cold in less than a minute.

When Dudley came to, he found himself in the office of the manager who didn't look very pleased to see them with Jeremiah, Iris and Kitty sitting alongside him on a sofa. The manager was behind his desk with two large tiger bodyguards nearby with three more beside the door.

"Um..why exactly are we-"

"Quiet!", snapped the manager.

That shut Dudley up and Jeremiah, Iris and Kitty were already awake and sitting still. The manager continued.

"I have prided myself on making sure this resort was going to be the perfect place for the contestants to prepare for Saturday's big event and then you four show up along with whatever freaky thing that was that tore up the outdoor gym area."

Dudley wanted to have a say, but with the buff looking bodyguards around, he didn't feel so sure.

"Care to explain what the heck just happened?!", the manager growled.

Dudley took a breath, but the manager was pointing to Jeremiah.

"You explain."

Jeremiah took a breath.

"We have reason to believe that OMEGA is assaulting."

The manager raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" ,he asked.

"Yeah.", Dudley piped up, "They're this really powerful and-"

"Quiet!", the manager snapped again making Dudley zip the lip again before turning back to Jeremiah, "You and your...accomplices will make sure that this OMEGA does not intervene with our activities. Keep up the proper attitude and don't get on my bad side, and I might be persuaded to let all this slide."

He snapped his fingers and a couple bodyguards came forward with a bunch of photographs of Dudley's antics since they arrived. The toilet, the buffet, and a bunch of other stuff too.

"How did you get those?", Dudley asked.

The manager looked at him harshly.

"Did I say you could talk?!", he snapped.

Dudley shook his head. By now the bodyguards were cracking their knuckles as if ready to deliver a beat-down. The manager turned to Jeremiah again.

"Put that dog on a leash."

As the group exited out the office, Blake met up with them.

"Wow, what happened to you?", he asked.

Dudley looked insulted.

"Because OMEGA showed up, the manager has us on patrol and threatening to file charges against me for disturbing the atmosphere."

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? OMEGA attacks and you four take the heat?"

Jeremiah sighed.

"That seems to be the case."

"At least he didn't make us leave.", Kitty stated.

Dudley's mood didn't get any brighter.

"That manager hates me."

Kitty looked thoughtful.

"Like Mr. Wong when you ate ten thousand bucks worth of food at his restaurant, the time when Herbert almost fired you for being late, and-"

Iris put her hand up to pause Kitty's speech.

"We get it.", she said.

Blake looked unsure.

"Well, if we know OMEGA is up to something, we better keep an eye out for anything suspicious going on."

Even Dudley couldn't disagree with that.

"I think we know who might be behind this."

Jeremiah looked concerned.

"Don't be too sure. There's always a chance there's more than one bad guy involved."

Kitty nodded.

"Blake, can you make more of your shakes?"

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"How come?"

"Let's talk in the room where it's quiet.", Iris suggested.

Everyone was on board for that. A while later after they got back to their suite, Kitty pulled the binders down over the windows and Iris made sure nobody was in the hall as she closed the door. After that, the group resumed chat.

"While we were fighting earlier, your shakes caused some kind of reaction which neutralized our enemies.", Kitty told Blake, "What do you use to make them?"

"Farm fresh fruit, purified water ice cubes and nonfat milk.", Blake stated.

"All natural ingredients.", Jeremiah concluded, "And isn't there a fresh fruit store on the resort?"

Dudley's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I noticed one last night, but it was closed for the night for the luau."

Blake looked concerned.

"Aren't you on parole or something?"

Dudley then smiled.

"The manager told us not to make trouble, but if we stop OMEGA, he said he'd remove it."

Jeremiah thought for a second.

"Iris and I will get all the fresh fruit we can.", he stated, "Kitty, you and Dudley will go with Blake and get all the purified water needed to make an iceberg's worth."

Blake looked surprised.

"Does this mean I'm on the team?"

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it does. And when we're done, would you consider a job being an undercover operative?"

"Don't push it Kitty.", Jeremiah stated, "Let's just focus on what needs to get done. OMEGA has something up and we know what we need to help us out."

Blake pulled out a map of the resort.

"How did you get that?", Dudley asked.

"Got it off the internet.", Blake answered, "You'd be surprised what you find there."


	94. Chapter 94

Dudley followed Kitty and Blake through the lobby trying not to arouse suspicion. Kitty and Blake were doing okay, but Dudley was a little off.

"Kitty?"

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"What now?", she asked him.

Dudley's knees buckled and he was clearly sweating as if trying to hold it.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Didn't Jeremiah tell you to go before we left?", Blake asked.

"I didn't have to go then."

Kitty rolled her eyes again.

"This is what happens when you drink an extra large beverage before we get busy."

Dudley looked really uncomfortable.

Kitty, please?!", he begged while trying not to have an "accident".

Blake pointed.

"Meet us at the room when you're-"

He paused to see Dudley had already bolted to the door and was already inside.

"Done", Blake finished.

I'll spare the details of what went on in there, but long story short: Dudley made it to the toilet. After flushing, he bent over to get a drink from the bowl.

"These toilets must have good water.", he thought.

"Actually it's all the same."

Dudley was a little surprised.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"I did."

Dudley was getting scared now.

"Um, Jeremiah? Is that you?"

Thick blue smoke flooded the room and before Dudley knew it, he was standing...actually he had no idea where he was standing as the smoke dispersed, but it was like he was floating in space among darkness with limited light. Luckily he could see and he noticed he wasn't alone. Sitting comfortably in a large lounge chair was a black Labrador retriever wearing white pants, gray gloves and shining web patterns across his chest.

"Who the heck are you?", Dudley asked.

"My name is not important.", the lab stated.

"You're name is Not Impor-"

The lab raised a hand and Dudley felt his lips clamp shut.

"I'll reveal my name in due time.", the lab stated calmly, "But only if you pipe down and pay attention. Understand?"

Dudley nodded, but his lips didn't get released.

"You have been called here for a special assignment.", the lab continued, "One where you will be required most urgently."

He lowered his hand and Dudley could talk again.

"What assignment?", he asked rather uncertain, "Where is here? And what does this have to do with me?"

The lab rolled his eyes.

"Must I explain everything in detail?"

Dudley couldn't help but feel like this was someone he better not anger and the lab raised an eyebrow.

"So you realize it's better to listen than to object?"

Dudley looked surprised.

"How did you know-"

"What you were thinking?", the lab stated, "I know more than just your minor thoughts."

A small table appeared in front of the lab with a deck of cards on his end. Dudley wanted to back off, but another chair appeared as if out of nowhere and he was seated right across from the lab. A card flipped off the deck and hung in front of Dudley, but it was blank.

"Now what?", Dudley asked.

"It's your card.", the lab stated.

Dudley felt a little uneasy as the card flipped into his hand.

"What does it do, and what exactly is it for?"

The lab smiled.

"All will be revealed. All in due time."

And just like that, Dudley was enveloped in blue smoke yet again and vanished.

When Dudley got his sight back, he found himself back in the bathroom.

"What was that?", he asked still a little overtaken by the experience.

He looked down at the card and noticed a poem written on it that wasn't there before.

"You claim you know what you will face,

but who is right and who is wrong?

Square off with wisdom and you win the race,

but foes can come from friends."

Dudley looked confused.

"What does this supposed to mean?"

Another flush from the stall next to him went off and Dudley got out and washed his hands after putting the card in his pants pocket. As he made his way to the room, he still wondered who that lab was and what the card ment. Before he got to the elevator, something caught his eye: not far away, just a few feet away, was a wrapper by a trash can. He went over and and the brand name got his attention.

"Wait a minute, isn't this the same kind of muscle enhancing bar that Shawn used?"

Dudley remembered that day. It was when they met Blake at his first competition. Shawn showed up and tried to crash the joint, but Blake used his own product against him and it proved to be his undoing. As Dudley was about to conclude that Shawn had something to do with this, he remembered the poem.

"I claim to know who it is, but who's right and who's wrong?"

Dudley walked up to the elevator with the wrapper tucked into his pants pocket. What did all of this mean?And who was that lab that had brought him to where he went? He didn't know. Still, he felt like it ment something that would come to pass.

"Square off with wisdom and you win the race.", he recalled as he got to the room, "What could that mean?"

As he got in, Kitty met him at the door.

"Where did you go?", she asked him.

Dudley looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Kitty took a breath.

"Me and Blake got here a short while ago, but you weren't here. How come?"

Dudley wanted to tell about that black lab he encountered, but something told him it was better left to keep that to himself.

"Um...took longer than I anticipated in the bathroom?", he answered trying not to look guilty.

Kitty seemed to accept it and she led Dudley to where Blake was using a blender to make more of his nutrition shakes. Then Jeremiah and Iris came in with the fresh fruit in a large cart. They had everything they needed, and now they just had to prepare.

Hidden among the outskirts of the resort, the desert fox from last night made his way to a reserved area and made sure he wasn't followed.

"So you came."

The fox turned to see Shawn overlooking him with suspicion and annoyance.

"Forgive my questioning sir, but why it's so important to invade this area."

Shawn didn't flinch.

"You're missing the big picture.", he stated, "They think they've found an antidote to my strength enhancer formula, but that is only a temporary fix."

The fox looked confused, but Shawn caught on.

"I learned from our fist encounter that if I am going to make sure I have a squad of super strong men, I need to have ways of managing it. That is why I took the liberty of hiring a special acquaintance of mine to ensure we succeed."

The fox still didn't look assured.

And where do I fit into all of this?"

"You are the eyes and ears that inform me when something comes up.", Shawn answered placing a massive hand on the fox's shoulder, "Understand?"

Shivering at the thought of Shawn pounding him into a pancake, the fox nodded.

"Perfectly."

Shawn smiled.

"Splendid. Get the next batch ready. It's almost time for phase two."

As his associate made his way out, Shawn was turning to leave until Galaril showed up.

"So here you are."

Shawn's expression turned dark and foreboding.

"Oh, it's you.", he growled.

Galaril didn't flinch.

"Relax, I just came over to say job well done."

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?", he asked skeptically.

Galaril wasn't one to be trusted easily and everybody who knew Galaril could clearly read the writing on the wall( if you know what I mean). Galaril obviously knew Shawn would go that route cause he reached out and revealed a vial of glowing blue liquid.

"What's that?", Shawn asked.

"This?", Galaril answered still smiling his usual creepy smirk, "Just a little enhancement that the boss would like to see in the field."

Shawn backed up a step. He felt a little uneasy about all this and if it came from Galaril, it wasn't going to end up in his favor.

"Use it on someone else.", he stated.

He turned to walk away, but as he did, Galaril placed the liquid into a hypodermic needle and shot it into his back. Shawn fell to the ground clearly in agony, but Galaril's smile got bigger.

"I can only imagine the look on the rebel's faces when they see this."

Dudley screwed on the last cap onto the last jar of fruit shake and checked the time.

"It's almost noon.", he stated, "We should get our lunch."

Then a knock came at the door. Blake went to answer it and came back carrying a bag which contained four burgers and a salad. Dudley looked a little concerned, but then he remembered that Blake had a competition going on and he needed to watch his weight. As they all sat down and ate, Jeremiah could clearly see something was on Dudley's mind.

"What's with you?"

Dudley looked unsure.

"Can we talk privately?", he asked.

Jeremiah nodded and clearly Iris and Kitty were okay with it. In the bathroom, Dudley took a breath.

"Okay, earlier this morning, I got transported to some kind of weird place."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"Did it involve a black Labrador retriever and a space that was like a void?"

Dudley looked surprised.

"How'd you know?"

"He came to me too.", Jeremiah stated, "Wouldn't tell me his name, but he made whatever he was talking about sound important."

Dudley drew the card he got from his pocket and showed it to Jeremiah.

"Any idea what this means?"

Jeremiah read the rhyme and looked concerned.

"Obviously it's our first test.", he concluded, "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

At that moment, a knock came at the door.

"Guys?", Kitty called in, "Blake's competition is coming up. We need to get a move on."

"Coming.", Dudley called.

He turned to Jeremiah and they both were thinking the same thing. It would be better not to tell anyone about what they just encountered for now. They both came out and joined the other three at the elevator.

"What were you two talking about?", Iris asked.

"Heart to heart chat?", Dudley guessed.

Kitty seemed to understand, Blake too. Iris was skeptical, but this was her husband and she knew he was known to keep a few things to himself if it was important. She also knew he would tell her when he was ready so she let this slide. As they got to the lobby, the other fellow bodybuilders were already loading their stuff into buses outside. A cloudy front had rolled in giving some shade on this warm day which was a good thing. Blake turned to his friends and shrugged.

"Well, see you at the center."

He headed off to get on to his bus, and the spies went out to get their vehicles. They were just about to reach the door, when the sounds of clangs, bumps and crashing came from behind them.

"Oh please tell me that's not what I think it is.", Dudley said nervously.

They turned around just in time to see the muscle brutes from earlier in the day come crashing through all buffed up and ready for round two.

And here is where the fighting began again. As much as the spies tried to avoid damaging the joint, it was kind of hard to do so without getting clobbered by the enemy. Remembering the shakes' effect, Dudley pulled out one he had planned to eat on the trip, and unscrewed the cap. Jeremiah, Kitty, and Iris caught on and did the same.

"Okay everyone, let them have it!", Jeremiah yelled.

Because the brutes often yelled, that ment their mouths were open enough to get some of Blake's product into them. The brutes fell to the ground like last time, but they didn't shrink.

"What's going on?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah looked equally concerned.

"Not sure."

Iris walked over and called Dorian.

"What's up?", Dorian asked as his hologram came up.

"Doc, we just got attacked by a group of muscle heads twice in the same day.",Jeremiah stated, "We're sending you a scan."

Jeremiah scanned one of the brutes and Dorian was getting it on the other end. He looked over the paper that printed out.

"Well Doc?", Kitty asked, "What are we up against?"

Dorian looked deep in thought.

"I'm detecting huge amounts of increased adrenaline infused with radiated calcium supplements."

"So we're talking Shawn Johnson's work?", Dudley guessed.

"That seems to be the case.", Doc answered, "A combination of natural ingredients and purified spring water will sedate them, but only temporarily. I'll get a squad over there to pick them up and bring them to my lab for further examining."

"Thanks Doc.", Jeremiah stated, "We'll keep a sharp eye out in case Shawn shows up."

With a squad on the way and the brutes tied up( they did this after they hung up on Dorian), the spies got their vehicles up in the air and were traveling after the buses to the convention center. Dudley however looked unsure.

"You claim you know what you face, but who is right and who is wrong?", he thought to himself, "It feels like Shawn is behind this, but is he?"

Kitty clearly could see Dudley's inner conflict and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, we'll get to the bottom of this.", she assured him, "In the meantime, let's go see Blake compete."

Dudley looked at her funny.

"Kitty, you're not developing any..."

Kitty caught on what he was referring to.

"Hey, we're just friends.", she told him, "You're the only partner for me."

Dudley felt better knowing Kitty still liked him more than most people even though he did drive her a little close to her breaking point time and again when they were starting out. Still, they were getting over it and were on a more even scale and relationship now.

"Hey, is that the center?", he asked pointing ahead.

Sure enough it was.


	95. Chapter 95

For many yards around, fans, celebrities and many others had gathered to see the famous unveiling of the most extreme bodybuilding competition in the world. As the contestants unloaded and walked down the red carpet, photographers were flashing bulbs, autographs were being signed and handed out, and everyone was thrilled to just get a glimpse of the forms of the contestants going through the center doors. Dudley and Kitty parked their car on the roof seeing that the street was packed with vehicles. Jeremiah and Iris joined them there and Jeremiah got his cycle into it's cube form as Kitty and Iris opened a hole in the roof for them to get a better view of what was going on inside. The contestants were lining up to the stage area where they were getting bronzing effects applied, getting into their wear, and the manager from the resort was obviously the host of the event cause he was at the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as host of this year's "Mr. Galactic Bodybuilder" contest, I, Leonard Hobbs would like to proudly introduce our esteemed judges...owner and main photographer for "Sport's Main Muscle" magazine Paul Kibble, the chairman of WWBB Inc., Isabelle Polaris, and our guest judge."

A table lit up near the base of the stage where a Bengal tiger(Paul) and lioness(Isabelle) were sitting with a seat that was empty. Leonard turned to the curtain.

"Now here's our guest judge...the winner of the contest all four years straight...the one, the only, Randal"The Mountain" McCloud!"

The crowd went wild as a German shepherd came out wearing black shorts, a white tank top, and military boots. He looked a lot like Blake except his hair was beginning to turn gray, but his physical form was that of a thirty year old and toned to perfection. Dudley's jaw dropped.

"No way! Blake's dad is judging?!"

Kitty looked surprised.

"How can you tell that's Blake's dad?", she asked him.

"Are you kidding?", Dudley answered, "I got his entire workout magazine!"

Jeremiah didn't look convinced.

"And you don't read it?"

"I was propping up my television with them okay?", Dudley answered.

Luckily nobody heard them over the applause as Randal took his place among the judges and Leonard continued.

"Now, without further ado, I officially declare this competition is now in session!"

As the crowd applauded, the first contestants came out( Afghanistan). Dudley and Jeremiah watched as Kitty and Iris scanned the room with special x-ray goggles. So far, no sign of anything, but they couldn't be too careful.

After each team came out for the crowd to see, it was finally time to see the team representing the good old USA. Each team consisted of four members and as the first three came out, Blake was seen following. Each member was in their speedo( as was every other contestant) with it being in the design of the American flag.

"Think Blake has a chance?", Dudley asked Jeremiah.

Jeremiah looked at the other teams analyzing the question.

"I don't know. These are serious competitors here. We'll just have to wait and see what comes out."

The judges had their score cards ready and Leonard got things moving along.

"And now our esteemed judges will be getting a closer look at our panel."

The teams came forward one at a time down the aisle where they would display their physique. Cameras flashed and the judges took notes as each team made their way down and displayed their work. Dudley toned into what the judges were saying using a special megaphone.

"The gluts on this one are phenomenal, the squat maneuver really helped tone them up."

"Core is perfectly shaped and properly bronzed."

"Shoulders certainly need work, but besides that, spectacular."

On and on the comments went and Dudley could feel the tension. These competitors were at the top of their game and everybody knew it. As the USA came up, Dudley toned into the comments aimed at Blake.

"Now this is a real dedicated bodybuilder. His shoulders, his core, his legs, and the whole frame are in place."

"I agree. His mass is the proper size, his walk is graceful and he's displaying a great form."

"As winner of this competition, I know what it takes to win and this guy really seems to have it all."

Dudley couldn't help but feel pride in the words of Randal. It was like Randal was criticizing while being feeling at the same time. Still, he was a judge and he had to be fair. After careful scoring, the judges were all at the microphone with Leonard.

"And the resulting teams going into the finals tomorrow will be named."

The crowd went deathly silent as the lights dimmed to set the mood. Leonard took a list from the judges and opened it.

"And the first team going into the finals is...Ireland!"

The Irish team cheered as they walked to a podium where five teams were to be held and took the first slot. Leonard went back to the list.

"Second team advancing is...Russia!"

The Russian team went up to the second podium beside the Irish team as Leonard continued.

"Third team is...Austria!"

Another team took the third slot as Leonard got to the next name.

"Fourth team is...Canada!"

Only one spot remained and Dudley was sweating bullets.

"Kitty, hold my hand please.", he asked Kitty.

She did, but it did little to help with Dudley's nerves. Blake had good comments, but so did a ton of the others from many different countries across the world. This really was the biggest competition that Blake would face. Leonard got to the last name.

"Final team...is...USA!"

Blake and his fellow competitors went up taking the final spot as Leonard folded the list.

"And we have our final five! Stay here folks cause tomorrow, we crown a champion team!"

As the final five teams were escorted out, the spies made their way to Blake.

"Hey, great job out there.", Dudley stated as he shook Blake's hand.

Blake blushed.

"Thanks, It was close, but we got in."

Jeremiah smiled.

"You really should be proud. Your form shows it."

Blake flexed his huge arms and shoulder muscles.

"Yeah, yes it does."

And that was when things got chaotic. Screams followed by crashing and explosions went off down the street. Something was on it's way here and it sounded angry. Jeremiah and Dudley looked at each other.

"Monster shift?", Dudley asked.

"After you.", Jeremiah answered.

As Dudley and Jeremiah shifted into monster form, the crowds parted to reveal something that made the spies hearts stop cold. Standing in the middle of the street was Shawn only he looked bigger and different. His eyes had gone dark, black markings etched his skin, black bone like spikes riddled his shoulders, forearms, and legs, and sharp bone claws were digging into the ground. Alongside him were brutes similar to the ones taken down earlier and they sure looked angry. Dudley felt Avenger get giddy.

"Oh goody! A fight worthy of our talents!"

What happened next resulted in total chaos. Both sides charged and even though there were two monster organisms against one with two well trained agents, the resulting clash rang out violently which shattered glass windows, rocked the ground and caused devastation within a ten block radius. Dudley and Jeremiah were holding their own with Shawn, but clearly having issues. Shawn's new form was not just stronger, but it's bone spikes could tear and launch as lethal projectiles. Dudley was hit several times, but all that seemed to do was make Avenger all the more eager to kill Shawn. Finally a fight worthy of his blood lust and worth the breaking of his own body for. Jeremiah was clearly eager to help, but he could see Dudley was still skeptical and unbalanced with his form. Shawn hit them aside before catching his breath.

"Is that all you got?!", he yelled.

Dudley felt Avenger get stronger as he went in. Shawn swung, but Dudley avoided it and gripped Shawn's wrist and something happened. Dudley didn't know what, but something came into his hand and into his heart. He felt empowered and more fierce than he ever did. He swung and with a deafening crash, Shawn went flying into a nearby wall which collapsed on him. Inside his mind he started a talk with himself.

"What was that?", Dudley asked in awe.

"Absorbing touch.", Avenger answered, "Nice huh? It allows us to draw a portion of our foe and use it against them."

Dudley felt wonderful.

"Is this permanent?", he asked.

Avenger shrugged.

"I don't know, but it gave us an edge did it not?"

Jeremiah could see Dudley getting hyped over something and he knew it.

"Don't get attached to it!", he called out, "It might have a drawback."

That got Dudley thinking. If he had taken a part of Shawn, would he go savage again? Before he could answer that, Shawn came out and his bone spikes had now turned into lethal spiked armor on his back, arms and legs. This wasn't going to end well.

As the fight resumed, Keswick and Dorian flew in on hover boards carrying a case.

"Good thing we stopped at that "Back to the Future" event on the way here.", Keswick stated( he's wearing his collar).

Dorian nodded.

"Yeah, but we better get this antidote to our team before things get too out of hand."

Following the crashing and explosions, they found their teams. Dorian reached into the bag and pulled out a couple of vials of glowing purple liquid and tossed on to Keswick which he caught.

"Let's get the girls first since they're not used to fighting monsters.", Dorian stated.

Keswick didn't disagree with that. They both flew in and while Kitty and Iris caught their breath, Dorian and Keswick injected the antidote to their adversaries. They both writhed and fell to the ground and while they tossed and turned, they slowly shrank back to normal. Kitty and Iris were given water which brought them back up to strength.

"Now for Shawn.", Keswick stated.

They all turned to see Shawn warp away again and Dudley didn't look pleased to see it.

"Come back you coward!", he screamed.

Jeremiah had shifted back to normal and clearly was just as miffed. Dudley didn't want to, but he shifted back too. Dorian and Keswick came over with medical supplies with Iris and Kitty coming also.

"Well, that was something.", Jeremiah stated as Dorian and Iris tended his injuries.

Dudley didn't seem to share the same feeling.

"When I get my hands on that bone infused abomination, I'm going to make sure he wishes he was never born!"

Kitty flinched. It was unlike Dudley to be vengeful even for her. Keswick saw it too, but said nothing as he continued to patch Dudley up.

"So what was that new power you used?", Keswick asked.

Dorian and Keswick got informed of the fight as the tending got underway and by the end, both scientist looked thoughtful.

"So Dudley can siphon part of his enemies and use it as his own.", Dorian stated, "Fortunately it's temporary so it will wear off in a couple minutes."

Keswick turned to Jeremiah.

"Hey Jer, does your monster form possess the same power?"

Jeremiah shrugged.

"I might.", he answered before looking around, "How are we going to clean this up?"

Dorian pulled out a ray gun and after aiming it, fired away. With ever pile of rubble he hit, the area repaired itself until the area was just the way it was before Shawn came in.

"Where did you get that?", Dudley asked Dorian.

"I always had it ever since you learned about your monster self.", Dorian answered.

Jeremiah smiled.

"Thanks Doc. Now let's get back to Blake."

As the teams left, Galaril watched from afar smiling wickedly.

"I'd say Shawn ment what he said.", he muttered to himself, "Still, he didn't hold up his end. No matter though. Dudley and Jeremiah think they're all that, but when they get back to Petropolis, I'll have a little surprise of my own."

At that moment, a burst of flames appeared nearby and Zero stepped out looking both annoyed and disgusted. As usual, the sky turned dark and foreboding and the stench of brimstone hung in the air( seriously is nobody noticing any of this?).

"Sir.", Galaril said looking as innocent has he could manage, "What brings you up here?"

Zero's expression darkened.

"What are you up to?", he growled.

Galaril could tell Zero would fry him at any second if he didn't have a good excuse. Luckily for him, thinking up quick answers was a specialty of his.

"Just seeing how Shawn did with your empowerment and-"

"I know what you did.", Zero stated cutting Galaril off, "Drake informs me that you still have that crystal you used on me."

Galaril tried looking surprised, but Zero clearly wasn't buying any of it.

"I'm sending the Gemini to pick it up.", Zero continued, "And if I find out you're planning on using it on me again, you can consider yourself CHARBROILED!"

Zero teleported away in another flash of flames and Galaril looked crushed.

"Great.", he grumbled, "Now the boss is on to me."

As he was about to warp out, he had an idea.

"Hmm.", he thought as a smile came across his face, "Zero may take my crystal, but that doesn't mean I can't persuade someone else to make their own and use that against him."

He waved a hand across a broken window nearby and the reflective surface revealed Dudley and Jeremiah recovering still. Something was on their mind and Galaril knew it and he wanted to find out. Then, Dorian and Keswick showed up in the glass and Galaril's smile got bigger.

"So the brains of the two teams show up.", he thought, "And if I know Keswick and I know I do, he's already got something in his possession that could help turn the flow in my favor."

Another portal came up nearby and for a second Galaril thought that it was Zero coming back from overhearing him, but it turned out to be Shawn looking battered, but recovering quite fast.

"Well?", Galaril asked.

Shawn's face darkened.

"Did you have to inject Zero's gift into me behind my back?", he growled.

Galaril shrugged.

"Best way of getting it into you."

Shawn didn't look convinced.

"Why did you have to make me leave? I could've gotten leverage."

Galaril raised an eyebrow.

"Dudley discovered a new ability in his monster form and of course you experienced it."

Shawn shuddered.

"Don't remind me. What happens now?"

Galaril's smile got bigger.

"I'm going on a visit to the enemy."

Shawn looked surprised for a second, but then his face darkened further than earlier.

"If you're thinking of using the rebels against Zero-"

"You'll do what?", Galaril asked cutting him off again, "Zero has been sitting around while the rest of us take the heat and I'm sick of it."

Shawn couldn't help but feel the same and Galaril saw it.

"Trust me. When I'm done with him, nobody will remember his name."

Shawn had recovered more enough to form his bone armor again, but only so much of it. Then Galaril looked hopeful.

"Did you bring it?"

Shawn reached into a bag on his waist and pulled out a crystal the size of a baseball and handed it over.

"Zero will not be pleased to hear you have it before the Gemini showed up.", he stated.

Galaril didn't flinch.

"Not if I tell him the rebels took it from me."


	96. Chapter 96

Gazing over the results of the earlier fight in the photographs they took earlier, Keswick and Dorian did some calculations while Dudley and Jeremiah( both having made complete recovery) were being examined by Iris and Kitty.

"So you're both okay?", Kitty asked.

Jeremiah gave her an assuring smile.

"Monster organisms have faster recovery process than most people. No offense."

Kitty smiled back.

"None taken.", she told him, "So Dudley's monster form can absorb other monster abilities."

"Temporarily.", Jeremiah answered, "Although I'm not sure what triggered it."

Dudley was also interested and wanted to say his piece.

"I think I have a theory."

"What's that?", Iris asked.

"When I fought Shawn, I felt like I was finally facing a foe worthy of myself.", Dudley stated, "As much as Shawn battered me and made me bleed, something stirred and I felt happier than ever."

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"So when you get overeager in battle, you seek to take a part of your enemy.", he theorized, "Usually when you fight, you loose control after a while, but now it seems you're more alongside the absorbing than raging."

Blake couldn't help but overhear.

"What are you people talking about?"

The whole group was in the resort again and many of the competing teams had left leaving the final five teams to rest up and get ready for the finals tomorrow. Dudley and Jeremiah put on innocent smiles.

"Oh nothing.", Dudley answered, "Just had a bit of a tussle with an old enemy after you left, but we're okay."

Blake looked at Jeremiah.

"You really did that?", he asked as it would seem he didn't buy Dudley's story.

Jeremiah nodded.

"Yeah, he pretty much summed it up."

Later that evening, the group got ready for bed, when Dudley had to go to the bathroom again.

"You just went a few hours back.", Kitty told him as she got into bed.

"I told you not to drink all that lemonade.", Jeremiah added.

Dudley ignored them. He got into the bathroom and did his biz, but as he flushed, a shape shifted in the mirror.

"Huh?", Dudley said in surprise.

He turned around, but nothing seemed out of place. He couldn't help but feel a presence of someone and someone familiar( and not in a good way). As he came out, Kitty noticed his expression.

"You okay?", she asked.

Dudley got under the covers next to her, but looked unsure.

"Thought I saw something.", he told her.

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Dudley, I'm sure that was just your imagination."

Dudley sighed.

"Yeah that's what you said when I told you things were floating that one time Birdbrain tried eliminating gravity."

Kitty groaned( cause she remembered that day of course).

"Don't remind me.", she said,"You sprained your paw because you tried to go under the rug to somewhere and Chief ordered Keswick to whack you thinking you were something else. You didn't eat the soup I brought for you, you wanted me to stay cause you couldn't keep yourself amused and to clean up after you."

Dudley felt a little guilty when she said that.

"I was going through a phase that time.", he told her.

Kitty just turned over showing she didn't want to continue the conversation. Dudley accepted that cause it was late and he needed some shut eye. After getting the light, he looked at Jeremiah and Iris and wondered if Kitty and him would be that close. Sure they had their different views on things, but they did seem like good friends and partners no less. Dorian and Keswick had gone to the outdoor patio where they had built a tent which Dudley could tell was more than a tent seeing that Dorian and Keswick were pretty brainy. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

Inside his dream scape, Dudley usually dreamed of being back in Petropolis and walking casually up to the familiar fire hydrant again.

"Not much to think about huh?"

Dudley turned to see Avenger in the air with his wings out.

"How did you get in here?", Dudley asked.

"I'm you aren't I?", Avenger answered.

Dudley didn't share his enthusiasm.

"This is my dream not yours.", he grumbled.

Avenger didn't flinch.

"We had quite a fight today didn't we?"

Dudley rolled his eyes.

"Like you weren't there?"

Before Avenger could talk any further, they both felt a presence.

"How sweet. The rebel interacts with his monster self through dreams."

Dudley and Avenger both knew that voice. And sure enough Galaril materialized nearby.

"Did I come at a bad time?", he asked pleasantly.

Avenger and Dudley both looked annoyed, but Galaril knew he had their attention.

"So Shawn showed his infernal potential to you.", he continued, "A little careless on my part, but you win some and you lose others."

Avenger's fist clenched.

"If you're here for something, say it quick before I get angry.", he warned.

Galaril just smiled bigger.

"Oh you'd love to kill me wouldn't you? Even if I were to offer a chance to neutralize Zero's new infusion."

Dudley got interested, but Avenger held him back.

"You just can't stop betraying people can you?", Avenger stated not taking his eyes off Galaril, "Sooner or later Zero will make good on his word and put you down."

Galaril's smile didn't fade.

"Oh I know he will, but it wouldn't be fun to see him chase his own tail would it?"

Dudley wanted a say.

"So why are you here then?"

Galaril chuckled.

"I just came to deliver a little gift to help you with making your job easier."

Avenger had clearly heard enough cause he conjured a spear of wind, but Galaril had hovered out of reach.

"Well, think about what I said and tell that competing friend of yours that he's going to have a hard time if he doesn't work at it."

Without any more, Galaril vanished, but Avenger kept his spear out until he was sure the demonic horse was gone for good.

"Cursed demon.", he growled before willing his spear away.

By now Dudley woke from his sleep to find it was morning. Jeremiah and Iris were in the kitchen, Kitty was nearby, and though Blake was nowhere in sight, Dudley assumed he went out to get some weight lifting in to help keep his physique in shape.

"Morning.", Kitty said to him as he yawned.

"Morning.", he answered.

Kitty noticed there was a grit in his tone( if you get my drift) so she could tell something was on his mind.

"What's up?", she asked him.

Dudley looked to see if Jeremiah was listening. He wasn't though cause Iris and him were already in conversation and not paying attention.

"Okay, last night, Galaril came in my dreams."

Kitty looked concerned.

"What, the dark sneaky horse demon?", she guessed.

Dudley nodded.

"He said he would provide something to help us with what we just encountered, but Avenger didn't believe him."

Kitty felt relieved.

"Probably for the best.", she said, "Galaril isn't what I would call trustworthy."

Dudley wasn't so sure. Sometime ago, Galaril gave him a clue to get out of Zero's deal he made. Sure it got Galaril more praise, but Dudley felt like there was more to that. But what was it? The smell of bacon came from the kitchen and disrupted his train of thought. He gave Kitty an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, it was probably nothing. Let's eat."

Even Kitty couldn't disagree with that. Even though the resort provided meals, Dudley felt home cooking tasted much better. Keswick and Dorian came in with a couple beakers of violet liquid.

"Well it took most of last night, but we finally made something to help turn the tide.", Keswick stated.

"What tide?", Dudley asked, "We're not trying to turn the ocean."

Dorian raised an eyebrow.

"Wrong tide.", he explained, "We ment it's something that will help us against what Shawn had with him."

Dudley wasn't following so Jeremiah cleared the air.

"They made something to help us fight Shawn and his muscle heads."

Dudley got interested.

"So how does it work?", he asked.

"Later.", Dorian answered, "For now, let's have breakfast."

Outside in the warm sunny air, Blake lifted another set of heavy weights as he observed the others doing the same. They were really sweating and yet they still kept going. Blake did another set of twelve squats before setting the weights down and helping himself to the bottle water a waitress came over with after she offered it to him.

"Okay, made it to the finals.", he muttered to himself, "But Dad isn't going to let me win cause we're related. He certainly had comments on my form that would cost me my place. I can't let him down though. I do have what it takes to win, and I don't use short cuts to get it."

He reached for another set of weights when something caught his eye. It was a small brown package near his workout bench. He looked around to see if anyone was looking for something. Nobody did so he picked it up and observed it. It felt light and something was inside it, but what?

"Who leaves a package in the middle of the day?", he wondered.

He felt like he shouldn't open it. Who knows what was in it? It didn't have anything written on it or any identification so he set it down nearby and went back to his toning. After a couple hours, a referee(a crocodile) came in and held out a clipboard.

"Attention everyone!", he called out, "Will the finalists please report to the buses for immediate transportation to the center."

The buses had lined up( one for each team) and were ready to go. As the ref called out names, the teams went into the bus with their flag printed across it's side. As Blake and the USA team got into their bus, Blake kept fidgeting with the package he found earlier. With nobody looking, he opened it and turned it upside down. A small crystal the size of a golf ball fell out into his palm. It was transparent, but Blake wasn't so sure.

"What's this?", he thought, "Maybe I can get it to Jeremiah and Dudley and they might know."

He placed it in his bag and looked around at his fellow teammates. They were all very pumped up for the finals this evening and the center would provide them a final round of exercise and bronzing before the event.

As both teams came up with the crowds, the excitement was in the air. The finals were about to begin and the best team in the world would be named. Dudley and Kitty watched one side while Jeremiah and Iris watched the other. Keswick and Dorian had already left back to HQ so the foursome were on their own. Still they had the stuff Dorian and Keswick provided.

"Are you sure this stuff will work?", Dudley asked Kitty not sounding sure.

Kitty shrugged.

"At least Dorian helped on this one.", she stated, "I kind of remember that pen Keswick invented that only harmed the one who used it, and the defective clones that-"

"Okay I get it.", Dudley said cutting her off.

They didn't have to wait for long after everyone went in. Because that was when Shawn showed up again with more of his brutes.

"Hi there.", he growled with his creepy smile.

Jeremiah knew Shawn wasn't one to do things twice, but Dudley didn't know that.

"Bring it on you big ugly thing!", he yelled, "We got something that can bring you down!",

Dudley then realized he made a mistake and clamped his mouth shut, but Shawn already heard him.

"You mean that muscle paralyzing liquid Galaril informed me about?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

Jeremiah, Iris and Kitty all frowned in Dudley's direction.

"Yeah that would take me by surprise, if I didn't develop a way around it.", Shawn continued.

Shawn snapped his fingers and his brutes attacked. As the fight got underway, Jeremiah noticed Shawn wasn't joining the fight. Something was wrong here, but Dudley had already shifted and after subduing his enemy, charged Shawn.

"Dudley, wait!", Jeremiah called out, but he spoke too late.

As soon as Dudley got within arm's reach, Shawn pulled out a gloved hand holding something that made a beam of dark light that made Dudley drop to the ground writing in agony. Jeremiah was far off so he could see a crystal in Shawn's gloved hand as Shawn gave him a nasty smile.

"How do you like my new toy? Crimson developed it to help make you easier to beat."

He kicked Dudley to the side and Jeremiah could see that Shawn was baiting him, but he couldn't just let Dudley get beaten up like that and Shawn knew it.

"What's wrong?", he asked, "Has Guardian lost his nerve?"

That was clearly enough to get Jeremiah to shift and assault although he was careful not to let Shawn's crystal beam kit him. Dudley was shifted back, but clearly still in pain. This wasn't looking too good.

Inside the doors, Blake watched. His team had already gone on for final judging, but while seeing his friends get injured like that, he wanted to do something about it.

"I can help you Blake.", a voice purred.

Blake turned to see Galaril form nearby holding the crystal he found earlier.

"Do you want to help?", he asked raising an eyebrow.

Blake sighed.

"I just don't want my friends getting hurt."

Galaril tossed the crystal to him and he caught it.

"Just aim it at Shawn and it will do the rest.", Galaril said smiling before vanishing.

As Blake came out, Kitty and Iris were on the ground clearly wiped out, Dudley was still recovering and now Jeremiah looked beat. Shawn had shifted and looked ready to kill Jeremiah.

"Hey Ugly!", Blake called out.

Shawn turned to get hit by a beam of light that seemed to wither and hold him. Blake could feel the crystal shake and crack in his palm, but Jeremiah used whatever strength he had to hit Shaw away into a portal that opened nearby. Shawn was gone, but the crystal's light got brighter as it caused a blinding flash in the area. As the agents got their eyesight back, Blake was standing there, but now he looked different. Bone spikes were lining his body like Shaw's were and his eyes were glowing dark purple. Galaril smiled at this while he sat comfortably on a rooftop nearby.

"Looks like we got a new set of muscle in our ranks.", he chuckled.

Dudley noticed him as he warped down. Even though he was down, Dudley wasn't out.

"What did you do to him?!", Dudley screamed.

Galaril didn't answer. He just walked up to Blake and opened another portal. Jeremiah and Dudley both went in for the attack, but Galaril had already pulled Blake through the portal and vanished before they got there. Dudley slammed the ground in anger. Blake had gone so far to win this competition and now he was in the hands of the enemy or worse. Randal came out and looked worried.

"Where's Blake?", he asked, "Where's my son?"

Dudley couldn't will himself to answer, so Kitty did it for him.

"He's gone. OMEGA took him."

Randal dropped the final results card he had with him and Jeremiah looked at it. What he found made him feel worse than when Blake was taken: team USA had won.


	97. Chapter 97

Dudley's mood didn't improve when the group got back to Petropolis. Kitty had driven the car while Jeremiah and Iris were riding Jeremiah's cycle next to them.

"Feeling bad about what happened will not change it.", Jeremiah said calmly.

Dudley's face darkened. Shawn was beaten, but he lost a friend in the process. Kitty gave Jeremiah a sympathetic look.

"Jer, could you please leave him be? He'll recover in time."

Jeremiah seemed to accept that, but then Dudley spoke out.

"Shawn will pay for what he's done."

Jeremiah didn't look sure.

"I don't know Dudley, this feels like something someone else would do."

Dudley was about to yell, but then he paused. He knew Jeremiah was right and that yelling wouldn't solve anything so after a couple deep breaths he tried to calm down. As he did, he remembered something.

"I thought it was Shawn, but someone else caused Blake to turn.", he thought.

Kitty looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

Dudley sighed before talking.

"I just want to save Blake really bad."

"We will.", Jeremiah assured him, "But for now, we need to focus on what we're up against."

As they neared TUFF HQ, Jeremiah and Iris landed alongside Kitty and Dudley on the roof. As usual, Jeremiah's cycle became it's small cube form Jeremiah pocketed before the team went inside. When they got to the main room, the place looked like a hurricane came through.

"Whoa, what happened here?", Kitty asked.

As if to answer her, Keswick came by with a stack of papers.

"Well the secretary took a break, stuff piled up and we can't find her.", he answered( he's wearing his collar).

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll help you-"

"Found her!", Jeremiah called.

Jeremiah had already been going through the papers and pulled out a salamander in a red dress and curly dyed hair. A while later, the place was spic and span again and Jack came over with his usual glass of water with a carrot.

"So how did things go down in Florida?", he asked.

Dudley's face fell.

"We lost someone to OMEGA.", he said sadly, "We fought Shawn off, but Blake got corrupted somehow and now he's in their hands."

Jack didn't look worried.

"Then let's find a way to purify it out of him."

Dudley felt renewed after that. Jack really did know what to say to help his fellow agents feel better.

Down below in Hades, Drake was overseeing Shawn and Blake as Blake was clearly showing signs of resistance.

"Why do you resist your new power child?", Drake asked calmly, "It would suite you most against our enemies."

Blake gave Drake a menacing sneer and shook his head most violently as if to clear his head. Shawn looked less enthusiastic.

"Galaril informed me that he would be cooperating.", he growled, "Why does some humanity still live in his being?"

"Perhaps he just needs a little more enslavement."

Drake and Shawn turned to see Galaril who walked out as if he won an honorary award. Shawn cracked his knuckles as if to start a fight, but Galaril gave him a knowing look.

"That would be unwise."

Shawn didn't let his hands down, but he let Galaril pass. Galaril looked at Blake, smiled and held out a crystal similar to the one Blake found which lit up. Blake's struggling got less and less until he stood up as if in a trance.

"See?", Galaril asked shooting Blake a smug smile, "Tame as a sunny day at the beach."

Shawn looked more irritated.

"Show off.", he growled before he stormed away in a huff.

Drake looked unsure.

"Galaril, must we use crystals of control to obtain leverage over the rebels?"

Galaril's smile didn't fade.

"Don't worry. I'm only using him to see if I can find a weak point that we can use."

Drake's look of concern didn't phase.

"You brag and boast and yet you barely get involved.", Drake stated firmly, "What makes this plan any different from the ones Zero can devise?"

Galaril's smile was replaced by repulsion and annoyance.

"Because I am not afraid to fight my own battles.", he answered, "Zero only wants to tempt which is taking longer than it should. When I'm done with what I have going on, even Zero won't know what hit him."

Drake didn't know how to answer to that. He opened his bat wings and flew off leaving Galaril with Blake still in his trance.

"Wow, bad luck.", Calvin said with sympathy.

Dudley had gone to the tree house where Stan's armor squad had made it's home base. Barry was observing the weather, Jasmine was making pizza rolls, Marcy and Adrian were cleaning up the joint and Calvin had a talk with Dudley about what happened in Florida.

"It just felt like everything was just fine until that came up.", Dudley said looking glum.

Adrian phased over and placed a hand on Dudley's shoulder gently.

"We weren't better off here either."

Dudley looked interested.

"Why is that?", he asked.

Barry came over and his shoulder pads crackled for a sec showing hie was on the verge of letting off steam.

"Stan is in the middle of a debate of having monster organisms around.", Barry stated, "Also, we've been up to our noses with trouble. Snaptrap, Chameleon and Birdbrain causing chaos, our enemy armors breaking down our reputation, and trying to maintain our positive image."

He paused for a minute to breath, but Dudley got the drift.

"Man, Stan is going through a debate whether or not to allow me, Jeremiah and Dante have our freedom or have us used as Guiana pigs."

Adrian looked sympathetic.

"Hey, if Stan issues that bill, we'll lay down our lives to ensure they won't get ya."

Dudley felt better knowing that Stan's team had his back. Then a delightful aroma came from the kitchen.

"Rolls are up!", Jasmine called.

Sure enough, there were several enormous rolls on the table and luckily they were cooled enough so everyone could enjoy them without burning their mouths.

"We also saw little Dante.", Marcy said as they continued eating, "He's a real cutie."

"Yep. He takes after his dad.", Dudley stated.

Jasmine had been thinking about Dudley's issue and then she looked interested.

"Hey Dudley, don't you know a certain hunter?"

Dudley looked confused.

"Vanhelstag?", he asked.

Jasmine nodded.

"Yep, the very one. Maybe he can help with this issue."

Dudley's face brightened.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

As Dudley made his way out to tell Jeremiah, a burst of flames showed up in front of him causing him to pause. He then looked irritated when Shawn stepped out, but Shawn looked desperate.

"Dudley, I know I'm going to regret this."

Dudley frowned.

"Regret what? The fact you turned my friend into a monster?"

Shawn's face darkened.

"That part was not my doing.", he said firmly, "And I know how to end it."

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"What brings this up?", he asked, "Don't you want Blake on your team?"

"Not if he's replacing me.", Shawn answered.

Dudley looked surprised.

"Explain please."

Shawn took a breath.

"Galaril has something going on and he thinks I'm not able to handle it so he sought out someone else who could. His empowerment is similar to mine, which means my position is in question and there's a possibility that Zero will chose Blake over me. You help me get my position back, and I'll help you get your friend back and out of my hair."

Dudley looked unsure.

"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?"

Shawn gave a knowing smile.

"Face it kid, you don't know when you might get an opportunity like this. Of course if you're not that desperate to save Blake after what Galaril did to him-"

"You're on!", Dudley said firmly holding his hand out.

Shawn took it, and both dogs shook on it. Dudley then called Jeremiah on his com.

"Hey Jer, can you meet me downtown?

"Sure why?", Jeremiah answered.

"We're getting Blake back.", Dudley said.

"Be right there.", Jeremiah said before he hung up.

Shawn's smile got bigger.

"Well played."

As they made their way downtown, Dudley turned to Shawn.

"Hey Shawn, how did you get into OMEGA?"

Shawn gave a sneer, but he was going to talk.

"Not that it's any of your biz, but I guess I could tell you. I was once one of the most famous wrestlers the world had ever seen. I had it all: money, fame, all the pretty ladies I could carry, and more fans than you can count."

Dudley pulled out some popcorn from his pants( I have no idea how that happened or why he has it there) and started eating while Shawn continued.

"Every country I went, I was on top of the world. Canada, Brazil, Spain, everywhere I could go and compete. Then one day, as I was getting ready for my next cage match, something happened that changed my life. Someone reported to the cops of me using enhancers to ensure my muscle mass. They led a search and found illegal enhancement drugs in my locker which I stated clearly were not mine. Nobody believed me and next thing I know, everything was lost to me. Just before I was considering suicide, he showed up."

Dudley looked interested.

"Zero?"

Shawn nodded.

"He offered me a chance to gain it all back, and I accepted. Not only did I get it back, I became Zero's chief enforcer, and I plan to keep it like that."

They have arrived at the destination where Jeremiah was standing and looking concerned.

"How much did you hear?", Dudley asked him.

"I heard enough.", Jeremiah stated.

Later that day, Dudley, Jeremiah, and Shawn observed the outer reaches of Petropolis.

"Shawn are you sure Galaril will send Blake here?", Dudley asked.

Shawn tensed.

"He's here alright."

"So we know the plan?", Jeremiah asked.

"Get crystal focus from Galaril, break it and return Blake to normal?", Dudley guessed.

"That's it.", Jeremiah stated.

And then, Galaril showed up with some other of Shawn's brutes and it looked like Blake was running them through a tough exercise. Dudley saw the crystal in Galaril's hand and Galaril was smiling with devilish delight as Blake showed brutal attacks that left most of the brutes bloody and battered. Shawn went off to the side while Jeremiah and Dudley shifted into monster form and flew in. Galaril turned and still smiled.

"Well, well. Look who showed up."

He snapped his fingers and Blake attacked. As Galaril watched all this going on, he felt someone close, but before he could move, something tripped him causing his hand to get in the air and Dudley flew in and knocked the focus out of it. It flipped into the air, and Jeremiah hit it hard to the ground. Galaril dived, but he was too late. The focus had already hit the ground and shattered.

"No!", Galaril screamed.

Blake's expression turned to pure agony as his form started glowing like it did in Florida. He flopped to the ground and shifted back to normal. Galaril was angry.

"You'll pay for that!"

Jeremiah and Dudley didn't look worried.

"We're not the ones you need to worry about.", Jeremiah said calmly.

Shawn jumped out from behind and slammed a large bubble over Galaril and looked pleased.

"Surprise!"

Galaril knocked hard on the bubble, but no avail.

"Nobody replaces me on this team nightmare.", Shawn said to Galaril before turning to Dudley and Jeremiah, "Your friend will regain consciousness very soon. Pleasure doing biz with ya."

He opened a portal and he and Galaril went into it. Jeremiah and Dudley shifted back and went to Blake.

"He's okay.", Jeremiah stated as he checked Blake's breathing, "We should get him to the medical wing at TUFF."

"Good idea.", Dudley said relieved that Blake had returned to normal. After a bit, they managed to carry Blake to TUFF where Kitty and Keswick were waiting with Peg and a stretcher.

"How is he?", Kitty asked as Blake got set on the stretcher.

"He's okay.", Jeremiah stated, "But could Mom do an exam on him in case Zero tried to plant anything?"

"Sure thing Jer.", Peg said comfortingly, "By the way, Dante is with Iris in the new nursery we set up while you were gone."

Down below, Galaril was in a serious tantrum. He had blazed, hit, and did just about everything, but he was still in that bubble! Shawn had dropped him on a ledge overlooking a very very deep pit. Most claimed it had no bottom, but Galaril knew it wasn't.

"Blast, I'm still in here!", he fumed.

Then he heard laughter. Zero appeared in a burst of flames looking pleased and amused.

"So the most deceptive of my team finally gets his punishment."

Galaril tried looking flattering.

"Sir, a most inventive maneuver on your part. I know you're mad at me for trying to-"

"I know what you had in mind.", Zero said cutting him off, "Thinking you could have another muscle that could rival mine? Too bad the Gemini reported to me before hand and what a coincidence that Shawn felt like you were going to replace him on my behalf."

Galaril looked shocked.

"You knew?"

Zero's smile got bigger.

"Galaril, I know all and see all.", he said calmly, "I let you think you could get to me, but you know that pride goes before the fall."

Before Galaril could say anything, Zero stepped forward and gently pushed the bubble forward.

"Have a nice fall.", Zero chuckled, "See you when you're ready to do as I say or when you're dead. Whichever comes first."

As Galaril fell, he could hear Zero's maniacal laughter as the clouds overhead crackled and shook with the force of the one who ruled it. Galaril knew he would get out sooner or later and when he did, Zero would pay for what he had Shawn do to him. He really would.


	98. Chapter 98

Blake stirred as he woke up to realize he was in a hospital bed in the TUFF medical ward. Jeremiah and Dudley were nearby and were eager to see him.

"Well, look who's awake.", Dudley said all eager.

Jeremiah was a little more polite.

"How are you feeling?"

Blake sighed.

"Okay, I guess."

Dudley looked curious.

"You guess?"

Jeremiah could see where Blake was going.

"Galaril used some kind of corruption and controlling spell which bound you to Zero's will.", he explained, "The feeling should wear off very soon."

Blake rubbed his forehead.

"Man, what a headache I have. By the way, who won the big competition?"

Dudley smiled as he handed over a newspaper clipping.

"You tell me."

Blake read it and his eyes went wide.

"I won?"

"You did.", Jeremiah answered, "And don't worry, your dad did not chose you because you're related. The others had potential, and yours made the final score."

Blake's expression went back to normal as Peg came in.

"Boys, Blake needs his sleep now.", she said firmly, "He'll be ready to go home later today."

Dudley looked upset.

"Mom, do we-"

"Don't start whining on me Dudley.", Peg said firmly, "Don't make me get rough."

That stopped Dudley cold. Jeremiah had already gotten up and was about to leave when Dudley caught up with him. After walking down the hall, they came to the nursery TUFF had set up where they found Iris rocking Dante with Kitty watching with total awe. They came over and Dante started to fuss.

"He wants his dad to spend time with him.", Iris said as she handed their son to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah took her place and Dante settled down as Jeremiah rocked him. Dudley couldn't take his eyes off his nephew.

Not far away in Petropolis' underground meeting areas, Snaptrap was seating himself at a booth and waited. The underground was a usual place for criminals to meet up and discuss plans without government officials getting wind of anything suspicious. Unlike Crime Alley, this place was private and the people who came here were more than happy to kill if any official dare to enter.

"Feels just like home.", Snaptrap said to himself.

At that moment, the seat opposite of him turned and Chameleon materialized out of the fabric.

"Hey Snaptrap.", he said coolly, "What brings you here?"

"Just lunch.", Snaptrap answered, "Also I got a call to meet someone here."

Chameleon looked surprised.

"Wow, that's why I'm here."

At that moment, the door leading to outside opened and the bell over the door rang. A waitress escorted Giovanni over to Snaptrap and Chameleon's table.

"Hey boys.", Giovanni said smoothly, "Mind if I break bread with you?"

Snaptrap looked confused.

"I don't know. The bread around here is hard to break. It's like they just let it go stale on purpose."

Giovanni looked insulted, but Chameleon caught on.

"Not at all Giovanni.", he said trying his best to make amends, "We wouldn't mind at all."

Giovanni seated himself as the waitress came by and handed the three menus before leaving. Giovanni didn't bother opening his.

"The new laws are getting filed.", he said.

Now it was all business so Snaptrap and Chameleon paid attention.

"Stan's got a major law about having monster organisms running around.", Giovanni continued, "If that law gets passed, Dudley and Jeremiah's interference will be limited."

Chameleon didn't share Giovanni's enthusiasm.

"Wouldn't that effect us too?"

Giovanni smiled.

"You it will, but I won't."

Snaptrap raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't you have some kind of armored squad or something."

Giovanni's smile got bigger.

"And that's just phase one."

By now the waitress came back with a notepad and a pen.

"Ready to order gentlemen?", she asked coldly.

Giovanni turned her way.

"I believe we are."

Dudley felt really bad about this new law being put into account. He really liked letting Avenger get some exercise, but still it wouldn't be nice if this was limited. As he drove home for the day, out of the blue, a series of focused light fired causing him to drive quite fast. Something was chasing him and it wanted to fight.

"What now?", he grumbled.

In the rear view mirror, he noticed that an iguana was using light spheres across his arms which were firing the beams of light and got pretty miffed.

"Giovanni.", he said with eyes narrowing.

He drove to an open area where he pulled over and got out. By now the iguana had stopped also and was only a good distance away.

"Are you the one called Avenger?", the iguana asked coldly.

Dudley looked equally concerned.

"Who wants to know?"

"My boss.", the iguana answered, "Now you're going to find out why I'm called the Flashcube."

Dudley didn't wait. He just charged in, but when he got close, the iguana held his palm out and a blinding flash went of causing Dudley temporary blindness. Before he could regain his sight, something hit him on the side and he went flying. By the time he hit the dumpster, he gained his sight again and saw a bull materialize near the iguana.

"Well played Howard.", the bull stated.

"Thank you Val.", the iguana said, "Shall we finish him?"

The sounds of sirens got their attention.

"We'll finish this some other time.", Howard told Dudley before Val and him sank into the earth and out of sight.

Dudley got up and dusted himself off. As much as he wanted Avenger to come out, it seems he didn't get the chance. He got back into his car, but as he turned the key, he heard faint ticking.

"What's that ticking?", he wondered.

Before he could wonder further, a shadow puled him out and a good distance away before the car blew up. Dudley noticed Adrian come out of the shadows.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Yeah.", Dudley answered, "Just got jumped by a couple of Giovanni's goons."

He looked at the wreck of the car and frowned.

"I'll call TUFF to come pick it up.", he grumbled as he made a call on his communicator.

By the time Dudley got home, Peg had left dinner on the table. Clearly she had gone to bed as it was almost ten, but Dudley wasn't really minding. He helped himself to the plate of roast beef and potatoes as he contemplated what went down earlier.

"Why would two of Giovanni's henchmen attack me in the open like that?", he wondered.

As if to answer him, thick blue smoke filled the floor and was quickly creeping around him.

"Oh no, not again!", he complained.

As fast as it took you to bat an eyelash, Dudley found himself sitting opposite of the same black lab that he encountered a few days back.

"What now?", he asked cause he sounded kind of annoyed.

The lab's expression didn't falter.

"I noticed you prevailed in your first assignment."

Dudley then looked curious.

"Remember?", the lab asked.

He raised a hand and the same card Dudley had with him appeared in it. When Dudley saw the rhyme, it clicked in his mind.

"Your next assignment is about to begin."

Dudley then looked insulted.

"How can I take this seriously if-"

"I will tell you my name when I see fit.", the lab said firmly.

Dudley sighed heavily.

"Darn, I forgot he can read my mind."

"No, that time I guessed.", the lab said calmly.

Dudley tried calming down, but clearly he wasn't getting anywhere. A glass of water appeared on his side of the table. Dudley looked at the lab suspiciously.

"What?", the lab asked, "You don't want it?"

Dudley quickly chugged it down, but then he felt freezing cold. Still it helped calm him down. The lab was flipping cards like he did the last time and placed a new card displaying a two headed beast above the others. He then put two other cards next to it. These displayed a spider in a massive web, and the other showed an angel falling out of the clouds. Dudley couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, but the lab kept cool. Then he spoke in a quiet ominous tone.

"Some think twice and still get confused, but who is smart and who is used? Webs of lies spread and consume, and a fall will soon ensue."

Before Dudley could answer, the smoke overtook him and he was back at the kitchen table.

"Great.", he muttered, "This one is just confusing."

The following morning was Saturday and since crime was low on the weekends( or for that matter any criminal activity according to Herbert Dumbrowski), Dudley made himself some cereal and turned on the morning news. Same as usual, the weather report, the stock holdings, and the usual crime surveillance. Not much to go on, but then a special report came on. It was taking place at City Hall, and Wolf Spitzer was on the scene.

"Good morning Petropolis, this is Wolf Spitzer with this special report. This morning Mayor Walker has officially issued the Monster Taming Act which has officially been established."

Dudley stopped eating immediately and focused on the screen hanging on every word.

"At his press conference today, Mayor Walker has stated that even though Monster organisms still run amok, he is getting his special forces to ensure they don't disrupt our daily activities. In the meantime, residents Dudley Puppy an Jeremiah Jacktra have officially been seen saving our homes and loved ones, but are they truly trying to save us or is something foul amidst all this heroism?"

The screen showed Dudley and Jeremiah in their monster forms fighting others and the destruction that resulted and Dudley couldn't help but feel a bit peeved.

"Reporting live from Petropolis City Hall, this is Wolf Spitzer with the special news report.", Wolf concluded before Dudley switched off the television.

"Now they want to use me and Jeremiah as lab rats?", he asked pretty upset.

Peg came in in her bathrobe and clearly just waking up.

"Dudley, what's with you?", she asked.

Dudley calmed down enough to talk normally.

"I just saw the news and there is this new act going on."

Peg raised an eyebrow.

"The Monster Taming Act?", she guessed.

Dudley nodded.

"Looks like I'll have to keep Avenger contained til this whole thing blows over."

Peg didn't look so sure.

"Dudley, you'll do the right thing. I know you will."

Dudley felt better knowing his mother believed in him.

Things didn't improve later on in the day. As Dudley made his way to TUFF, he couldn't help but notice protest groups stating that monsters should be put away while others were arguing that monsters should be confined and studied.

"Talk about choosing whether to be a Guinea pig or be put down.", he thought to himself.

He paused at Kitty's place to pick her up and she could tell he watched the morning report.

"Can't believe Walker passed that act.", Dudley grumbled.

Kitty sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure he felt conflicted too."

Dudley sighed.

"Hey Kitty, I know you and I have been with each other for a while, but maybe I could ask you out again sometime?"

Kitty looked his way with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you asking me out?", she asked.

Dudley nodded.

"When was the last time we had time for us?"

Kitty brightened.

"Hey, we crack this case, and then we're on."

That got Dudley pumped up and ready to look into what was going on. As they neared TUFF, they had noticed a whole lot of reporters and news anchors talking with Jack for a second before Jack went in barely answering anything.

"We better go in through the roof.", Kitty stated.

Dudley shifted the car into flight mode and landed on the roof and they both went in to find Jack was waiting.

"We got a problem.", he said firmly.

"What's up?", Dudley asked.

Jack paused to take a breath.

"It's Walker. Lately he's been acting very strange."

Kitty looked confused.

"How is that?"

Jack held up a file he was holding on to and handed it over.

"We have reason to believe that Stan wasn't the one who signed. Stan would seriously consider Dudley and Jeremiah since they are in his good graces, but lately he's been setting up something and I need you two to get Jeremiah and Iris and see what's going down."

Stan staggered into his office. He was certainly in pure agony as he fell to the floor.

"Feeling destabilization?"

Stan looked to see Giovanni sitting comfortably in his chair.

"Why are you here?", Stan asked angrily.

Giovanni's smile got bigger.

"Don't you remember our assignment? You represent order to throw our enemies off our trail and I get everything prepared."

Stan's eyes went wide.

"No, I would kill myself before that happens."

Giovanni stood up.

"Don't worry.", Giovanni answered, "You won't be around long enough to do so."

Stan writhed even further as his hands began to dissolve into transparent goo. Giovanni was getting pure pleasure watching this.

"Someone will know I'm missing.", Stan said firmly.

"Well I have to disagree.", Giovanni said as Stan saw another him appear beside him, "The rebels won't tell the difference, until it's too late."

By now Stan was almost completely dissolved until a shadow appeared under him and he fell through. Giovanni didn't look worried.

"Well done Adrian.", he said to himself, "Disposing of the evidence so no charges can be filed against my brother."

Giovanni cackled like a madman. Things were looking up and he was determined to get a certain pair of dog agents behind bars. Permanently.


	99. Chapter 99

"Jer, did you find anything over there?", Kitty asked.

Dudley and Kitty had gotten over to the facility where Stan had his armored squad trained with Jeremiah and Iris coming along. Dudley and Iris went investigating downstairs while Jeremiah and Kitty did upstairs. At the moment, they were investigating Stan's old office. Kitty checked the filing cabinet, but found nothing interesting.

"Nothing yet.", Jeremiah reported as he was shifting through the trash.

After a couple minutes, they gave up the ghost( if you know what I mean). As they came downstairs, Iris met up with them.

"Nothing in the other rooms.", she reported.

Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, where's Dudley?", she asked.

"He said he was checking the kitchen out to find clues.", Iris stated, "But I doubt that was the reason."

The threesome went into the kitchen area where they noticed Dudley on the ground clearly having eaten a lot and looking surprised to see them. Jeremiah crossed his arms and his face darkened into disappointment and anger.

"What did you think you were doing?", Jeremiah said firmly.

Dudley's expression dropped. He didn't like being scolded.

"I was just grabbing a bite."

Kitty looked at the mess around the room and clearly she was just as disappointed as Jeremiah.

"You call tearing apart the kitchen a bite?", she asked him.

Dudley tried to stand, but he fell over since he slipped in some grease dripping around his feet. Jeremiah came over and clearly wasn't pleased.

"Dudley, don't you ever learn?"

"I learn.", Dudley protested, "I just learn on my own terms."

Jeremiah shot him a dark glare that shut him up. Then he noticed something on Dudley's shoulder.

"What's that?", he asked pointing it out.

Dudley brushed his shoulder and a piece of paper fell off. Kitty grabbed it and looked at it.

"What is it?", Iris asked.

"It's a schedule about what Stan's planning on doing once his squad graduates.", Kitty stated, "But this is odd."

"How so?", Jeremiah asked.

At that moment, the alarm went off and the other three turned to see Dudley who was scratching his behind on a panel and looking pretty embarrassed.

"Oops.", he said, "I think I accidentally activated the place's lockdown mechanism."

"You did what?!", screamed Jack.

Dudley and Kitty were in Jack's office at TUFF and Jack had gotten informed about what happened.

"Um, I activated the lockdown sequence of the facility on accident.", Dudley said with a shrug, "And almost got the team locked in."

Jack didn't look impressed.

"I can't believe you two bungled like that. You're better than this."

"I don't know what got into me.", Dudley said.

Kitty sighed.

"You're just lucky Jeremiah and Iris deactivated it before we got caught and were taken into custody for serious questioning."

Jack still didn't look amused.

"Just don't cause cause something like that again okay?"

Dudley and Kitty nodded.

"Yes sir.", they answered.

Jack went back to his paperwork while Kitty and Dudley showed themselves out. Jeremiah and Iris were waiting for them.

"So, how did it go?", Jeremiah asked.

"Jack took the fault rather well.", Dudley answered trying not to look guilty.

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Jack wants us to try and not mess up like that again.", she said firmly, "And if I know Jack, if we're on his bad side, he's not going to be nice."

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't he show that when he was undercover?", he asked.

Kitty knew what Dudley ment. A long time back, Jack used to be a TRIPLE agent deep undercover, but Kitty and Dudley didn't know. The time he drained Kitty's brain, access the mainframe to get files on every TUFF agent there was, and such.

"He was undercover.", Jeremiah said firmly.

Dudley looked surprised.

"How did you know that at that time?", he asked.

"I have my sources.", Jeremiah answered.

Stan stirred and slowly, he regained his focus. He had some kind of breathing apparatus on his face, he was in his underwear and floating in a large glass container with tubes going into his body. Outside, he noticed Giovanni standing in front of him and looking pretty smug.

"Don't overreact.", Giovanni stated, "It will only make you dissolve faster."

Stan looked at his hands that were translucent and ready to fall apart. He angrily looked at Giovanni.

"What the heck did you do to me?!", he screamed( the apparatus he wore also allowed speech to flow outside his tank).

Giovanni didn't look too phased.

"It's not what I did, it's about what you are."

Stan noticed other containers with copies of himself beginning to form and some were dissolving soon after forming.

"Now you see.", Giovanni said, "You're not the real Stan Walker."

He pointed over to another container that was steel plated. It slid open to reveal an aged zebra looking like it was on the verge of death in the same position Stan was in.

"It took a long time.", Giovanni went on, "But with the cloning technology we acquired from Keswick and adding in our implants, we're almost finished."

"Cloning technology?", Stan asked.

"Keswick has been trying to clone living things for years.", Giovanni answered, "Unfortunately his versions came up short and therefor were disposed of shortly after their creation by his fellow agents."

A clone of Stan came out of his container and after walking a few feet melted into a puddle of translucent goo. Stan was horrified. Giovanni however looked pleased.

"Don't feel too left out. I had this planned from the start. I let myself get caught all those times so I could be back in the hands of the one I serve. However, it seems your genetic structure is able to maintain itself longer than most of the other clones."

Stan felt glitchy and he looked down to see his legs had become translucent like his hands only to see them return to normal shortly afterward.

"So all those times Dudley and Jeremiah saved me-"

"Was all to get them under my sway.", Giovanni said cutting Stan off, "And I'll use a hundred thousand more to obtain the perfect cloning process."

Stan looked worried.

"And me?", he asked, "What happens to me?"

Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'll put you to use again.", he said calmly, "By waiting til you melt and I study your genetic remains."

Giovanni pressed a button on a control panel in front of Stan's tank and the audio function went dead so Giovanni could no longer hear Stan's screaming in horror as he walked away with a look of triumph on his face and he made a call.

"Get the bait ready.", he instructed.

Dudley was at his desk feeling more than a little frustrated. He and Kitty had been at this case all day and nothing came up. Kitty had kept a clear head most of the way, but by now even she had reached her breaking point.

"Twelve city scans and nothing even blips.", Dudley grumbled as he drummed his fingers on his desk.

"I even watched the usual places, but nothing there either.", Kitty stated, "Nothing at the facility, nothing in the open, and no direction on where to go or where to look."

Dudley sighed heavily.

"What happened to the days when the criminals told us what they were up to?"

"A new criminal organization showed up and turned everything we knew upside down.", Keswick answered as he came over to see what the complaining was about.

He looked over what his fellow agents had and then took a breath.

"Hey, I did a scan on some kind of weird stuff the Stan said he used his substitutes for and found something odd."

Kitty and Dudley each raised an eyebrow.

"We're listening.", they both answered.

Keswick pulled up a chart and Kitty and Dudley looked over it.

"It's just data on the subs Stan uses in between his duties.", Dudley said sounding disappointed, "What brings this up?"

"Look closer.", Keswick informed and pointed out, "The structure of this sub from last month is more stable than one a week later. And now this month, the structure went unstable in only a few hours."

Kitty grew interested.

"So Stan got a little carried away?", she guessed.

Keswick shook his head.

"This is no mere substitution method. This is cloning."

Dudley and Kitty looked at him curiously.

"No, I didn't try and clone you guys again after that incident with Kitty having to take a day off.", Keswick stated defensively, "Besides, Jeremiah made sure I wouldn't try anymore."

He shuddered and rubbed his behind.

"Oh, I can still feel those teeth."

"So someone might be using your cloning methods or improving it somehow.", Kitty concluded, "Can you trace the material's genetic pattern?"

Keswick smiled.

"Way ahead of you."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a hand-held reader which he handed over.

"This scanner will trace the reading of the material.", he told them, "Dorian and I incorporated the scan to find traces of the stuff Stan uses in his substitutes. Hopefully this will help us unravel this mystery."

Dudley didn't look convinced.

"Keswick, did you test this thing?"

Keswick gave him a confident look.

"Dorian and I tested this thing til we were sure we worked everything out."

As Dudley and Kitty did a sweep of the streets, Dudley kept the scanner going while Kitty drove.

"We got a signal.", Dudley reported.

Kitty drove through the streets following the blips and the closer they got, the faster the blips got.

"We have to be close.", Kitty said as they paused to see where they were.

After looking around, Dudley looked concerned.

"The reading is inside City Hall?", he asked, "Why would something be located there?"

As if to answer him, blazing rays of light fired and both agents noticed the same bull and iguana that jumped Dudley only the day before.

"Well, well.", the iguana said, "Look who showed up."

"Indeed.", the bull stated, "And we didn't get the bait prepared yet."

Kitty looked concerned.

"You again?", she asked.

Dudley nodded.

"Yeah, they're called Val and Howard."

"I know.", Kitty said, "Just take them!"

Unfortunately, that was when large plant vines came out of the ground and tangled them almost entirely. Oakley came up on a very large Venus flytrap looking both alluring and deadly.

"Don't mind me, but I just didn't want to feel left out.", she purred.

As much as the agents struggled, the vines endured. Oakley waved a hand and a couple bulbs slithered out and sprayed something into the agent's faces causing them to go unconscious immediately.

"We got two of four.", Val reported as he made a call on his com.

"Excellent.", Giovanni answered on the other end, "Bring them to my secret lab at once."

Val, Howard, and Oakley walked into the building with Dudley and Kitty being dragged after them til they got to the top of the stairs. Oakley waved her hand and the vines unwrapped themselves and slid back into the earth as Val and Howard claimed their sleeping victims. Not far off, Galaril watched with anticipation.

"So now the other evil wishes to enslave our targets before we do eh?", he thought slyly, "Well, two can play at that game. After all, I left that note which would reveal what you are up to Giovanni."

He pulled out a copy of the paper from his pocket and eyed what was written on it. It contained a schedule that Stan would have to keep and which event he needed to attend to keep up appearances.

"And if I know Jeremiah, and I know I do, he's already got wind of what's going on and will be coming in anytime now."

Galaril faded away chuckling to himself. It may have taken a while, but he was out of his confinement and he was ready to do what he did best: deceive and manipulate.

Stan writhed in his container unable to get out. His only mere glances were of the lab outside and the cloning process trying time after time to make another, only to have it dissolve shortly afterward.

"I don't think I have much longer.", he thought as he clutched his middle in pain.

He was becoming more and more translucent and it was becoming painful to shift back. Then his container started to bubble as if it was being heated. He lost sight for a minute, but then, he felt like he wasn't contained in anything. He was floating in bleak void with just enough light to see swirling bits of light that gave off an ominous glow.

"Am I dead?", he wondered.

"No you're not dead."

Stan strained to look and noticed a black lab sitting nearby looking both calming and yet a vibe of warning was illuminating from him. His web patterns across his body was a sure way of saying he was not of this world.

"Be calm.", the lab said, "There's nothing to fear."

"Nothing to fear?!", Stan asked in despair, "I'm on the verge of being dissolved and everything in my city is at risk! My brother wants to use me and he has my entire armored squad under his control and you're sitting there like it's all part of your grand design!"

Stan broke down with tears falling from his eyes. The lab however remained unmoved.

"You will be saved.", he said calmly as ever.

Stan looked up but didn't look assured. The lab's eyes met his.

"You give into your darkness when you shouldn't.", the lab went on, "Salvation will come to those who believe and have faith. And I'd say your savior is almost here."

Before Stan could ask any further, another sea of bubbles overcame him and he was back in his container only it was opening.

"That's odd.", he thought, "Who's here?"

As Stan's tank drained, he noticed a cat outside wearing a sleek sneaking suit and goggles. She removed her head wear and goggle to reveal a familiar face.

"Gwen?", Stan asked.

Gwen smiled and made a call.

"Mr. Mayor has been retrieved sir."

"Nicely done. Get a warp pad ready and send him here to HQ.", a voice on the other end replied.

Gwen placed opened the front of the container and placed a pad on the floor. She caught Stan and the pad lit up. As it did, Gwen noticed some of the armored troops coming down and quick as a wink, she and Stan stepped on the pad and it warped them out of there along with itself. After a blinding flash, Stan's vision returned to see Dark Wolf with Dorian and Keswick at his sides.

"Nice job Special Agent Gwen.", he said proudly before turning to Stan, "Escort Mr. Walker to the lab and hopefully our best scientists can find a stability solution that could help him."

Stan wanted to ask what this was about, but he slipped into unconsciousness before he could.


	100. Chapter 100

Dudley felt a sharp pain in his side before waking up. He found himself in a large container tube filled with water, but at least he had a breathing apparatus so he couldn't drown. As his focus came into view, he saw a dozen other tubes lined up against the walls and Kitty was nearby bound to a pipe.

"What's going on?", he asked though he doubted anybody heard him.

Giovanni slipped out of the shadows wearing that same creepy smile he usually had whenever Dudley met him.

"Comfy?", Giovanni asked pleasantly.

Dudley felt his anger rise and he pounded on the tube, but to no avail. Giovanni held out a hand and a robotic arm came forward with a vial of Dudley's blood.

"Giovanni?", Kitty said in surprise, "When Stan gets wind of this-"

"He already did.", Giovanni answered, "In fact his clone did in fact."

"Clone?!", Dudley and Kitty both asked.

The lights came on further and inside the tubes, both agents could see Stan copies. Giovanni didn't look phased.

"Yes it has taken a long time, but with Keswick's cloning tech we found we have almost completed the cloning process."

"Cloning tech?", Dudley asked.

Giovanni's smile got bigger.

"You didn't know? Keswick has been working behind your backs for years. Selling your DNA to aliens, organizing invasions, trying to duplicate you, making devices that backfire even though he said they wouldn't, creating mutations on simple dares. Sounds like treachery and deception to me."

"Keswick changed his ways.", Dudley said firmly.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

"Only cause ULTRA is keeping him restrained and under watchful eye. You always had the upper hand, but all of that is about to change. You brought Zero here, you let him take over and enslave humanity, but now with your monster DNA at my disposal, I will be able to create an invincible army to wipe out your wretched kind."

"We tried once.", Kitty said, "Dudley only wound up making copies that acted the very same way he did."

"A basic flaw in the first cloning machine.", Giovanni concluded, "But don't feel too left out. Because all I need is a sample of Dudley mid-transformed to complete my work."

He turned to Kitty still smiling.

"And you, Agent Kathrine Katswell, will be the first victim I destroy with him."

Jeremiah was beside himself. He had simply arrived to follow Kitty and Dudley only to be attacked by Giovanni's whole squad. Iris may have been there, but still, it was four to two even with their fighting expertise. They won in the end, but they were pretty whipped.

"Why is it the foes always run before they get finished?", Jeremiah grumbled as he applied medical spray to himself.

Iris was doing the same, but she was keeping her cool.

"They'll get what's coming.", she said calmly, "They all do eventually."

Jeremiah tried calming down. He knew his wife had a point and he knew better than to disrespect it. They had just finished, when a car pulled up.

"Now what?", Jeremiah asked.

Before they could get into a stance, Dark Wolf himself came out followed by Stan.

"Sir?", Jeremiah and Iris asked in surprise, "What the heck are you doing out here?"

"What?", Dark wolf asked in turn, "And let my top agents have all the fun?"

Stan looked a lot better than when he arrived at ULTRA.

"Thanks for the boost.", he said in thanks, "If we take this place down, I'll revoke that Monster Act I passed just the other day."

That was all Jeremiah had to hear. Dark Wolf pulled out a tracking device and started typing in a specific code.

"What's that for?", Stan asked.

"It's for tracing the tracking device in Dudley's underpants.", Dark Wolf answered, "I overheard his mother one time she visited TUFF."

Jeremiah and Iris remembered that time alright. They weren't there at the time, but they did obtain the video surveillance footage of it. Dark Wolf's device started to blip fast as he finished typing.

"He's in there."

Before the three agents took off, Stan paused them.

"Here, this will help."

He handed over a slip of paper before getting back in the car and driving off. Dark Wolf folded it out so all three of them could read what was on it.

"Death by Twilight?", Jeremiah read looking concerned, "What's that for?"

Dark Wolf folded it up and pocketed it.

"I think I know.", he said as he faced the facility, "Move out!"

Inside the facility, still outside Dudley's tube, Kitty was still trying to undo her bindings, but no avail. Giovanni had left to retrieve things he needed and Dudley would be moved soon, but Giovanni had cut off all sound and sight from Dudley's containment so they couldn't see or hear each other. Dudley was clearly trying to get out to, but he wasn't having much luck either.

"Well, this is so touching."

Kitty looked around, but nobody seemed to be there and yet she felt a presence.

"Who's there?", she hissed.

"Now is that no way to treat your help?"

Kitty then noticed Galaril walk out from behind Dudley's container very casually.

"What do you want?", she asked clearly annoyed of the demon's appearance.

Galaril didn't answer. He just walked over to her and still wore that same freaky smile he often did.

"What do you want?!", Kitty asked again more firmly.

"Just to help.", Galaril answered calmly.

Kitty wanted to smack that face so bad, but her bindings prevented it.

"For a top notch agent, you're not really all that great.", Galaril chuckled.

Kitty was losing her patience and fast, but Galaril seemed to enjoy it.

"Such brutality, such determination.", he said still smiling her way, "You would serve Zero quite well."

"Why don't you unbind me and I'll show you how I'd do?!", Kitty snapped.

Galaril took a few steps back with a turn.

"No I don't think I will.", he answered, "Besides, I have other plans going on, and I don't want Giovanni's little scheme getting in my way."

He walked over to a control panel with a very large red button. He typed something in and then pressed the red button. A large timer came up and began counting down as Galaril turned to Kitty.

"In exactly four hours, fifty eight minutes and forty seconds, this entire facility and everyone inside will blow sky high."

Galaril cackled wickedly as he faded into the shadows.

"I really hate that demon.", Kitty sneered.

Now things were really serious and Kitty did feel a little unnerved. If help was coming, it had better come fast because the clock was ticking and she was in no position to do anything to stop it. Luckily she didn't have to cause something came out and he bindings came loose enough for her to free herself, but at the same time, the container Dudley was in slid into the floor and was out of sight which ment Giovanni had everything prepared for what he was about to do. Kitty got to her feet and found her stuff nearby. She had to find her partner and fast.

Dudley felt a little sick as his container continued to slide down it's way until it came to a halt and slid into another machine that looked pretty big. Giovanni was there alongside the usual armors as well as Stan's which surprised him. Giovanni noticed this and as Dudley's container got into position, he turned on the audio again.

"Surprised to see some old faces?", he asked.

Dudley frowned at him.

"What did you do to them?!", he yelled.

"I did nothing.", Giovanni said calmly, "Just keep an eye on you and see what made you tick and how far your berserk mode would be contained before it would take over."

Dudley was beside himself.

"So those times we saved Stan were just test runs for you?!"

Giovanni looked complimented.

"Wow. For a dog who's not very bright, you put it together pretty fast."

An alarm went off, but Giovanni didn't flinch.

"Oh and the self-destruct function is activated. Just enough time to collect the sample I need, and bail."

He snapped his fingers and Val pressed a sequence of buttons. Several needles came up and Dudley was ejected out of his container and into another one where strong metal wires bound him. Barry pulled a lever and blood red liquid filled the needles as they slid into secret hatches to enter the tube.

"Administering thirty cubic centimeters formula.", Jasmine reported as she and Marcy took notes.

One needle came close and pierced Dudley's side. Dudley clearly was seen in pain and looked ready to shift.

"Blood pressure rising.", Oakley stated as she and Donna watched the readings.

At that moment, the power went low, but Dudley was clearly restraining himself still.

"What happened?", Giovanni demanded.

"We happened!"

Three shadows shifted across the room, but Giovanni was prepared.

"Get them!", he screamed and his armored squad attacked.

Now the place was in chaos, but Dudley was clearly showing signs of shifting between his forms. Giovanni watched patiently and then when it got to where he needed it, he was about to press a button. Unfortunately he didn't get the chance because that was when Kitty came out and blew the control panel causing Dudley's container to open and Dudley fell to the floor as he shifted back to normal. Giovanni didn't wait however. He assaulted, but his armored squad was being bested. How was this? Because whenever Jeremiah, Iris or Dark Wolf were near one of them, they said something which caused the armor to disassemble themselves leaving ordinary pedestrians acting like they came out of a coma and then leaving when the alarm went off again signaling that there was limited time.

"It's over Giovanni.", Kitty said firmly, "You're going to jail."

Giovanni grinned.

"Not likely."

He pulled out a portal crystal which opened a portal near him and as it pulled him in, he pressed a detonator on his wrist and the countdown fell to thirty seconds.

"So long!", he called.

Now the situation went dire. The whole area was lit up in bright red and began to collapse. Dark Wolf helped Kitty grab Dudley off the floor as the group bolted through the facility trying to get to the exit before the place exploded. And if that wasn't bad enough, there were doors threatening to close if they didn't pass them in time.

"Just down this hall!", Jeremiah called out.

The alarms went off and the place rocked violently.

"Detonation in ten seconds!", Iris screamed.

They had just reached the door when the explosion went off. Luckily the door was open so they were merely thrown and they landed in the water park ( that was surprisingly next door) pool so there wasn't that much casualties. As they got to the side of the pool, Dudley had regained his movement and was alongside Jeremiah and Iris while Kitty checked him out.

"He's clear.", she reported.

Dark Wolf had come out too, but his face was a little singed. His hand was on his cheek and when he pulled it away, some kind of gooey stuff came with it. Dudley noticed this and as Dark Wolf pulled his hand away, his face looked less like a face and like something else. It was a prosthetic face mask that ULTRA used in disguises and when Dark Wolf's came off, his usual dark gray fur turned pure white although his eye patch and graying hair remained. Jeremiah helped him up.

"You okay Dad?"

Dudley's eyes went wide.

"Dad?!", he asked in shock, "You mean...he's my...but he-"

Yeah, it was hard to believe, but standing in his wet camo sneaking suit, with an eye patch over one eye, and graying hair, was Donnagon Thelonius Puppy himself. Dudley then fell over and was out cold instantly. He wasn't out for long cause he woke up in TUFF's medical ward with Kitty sitting next to him.

"Well, you're finally awake.", she said smiling.

Dudley couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Kitty. I just had the craziest dream that Dark Wolf was actually my dad and-"

"You weren't dreaming."

Dudley turned to see Jeremiah and Iris sitting next to Donnagon who was in the bed right next to his. Before Dudley could say anything, Peg came in.

"Okay Dudley, I got your readings and-"

She paused when she saw who was beside her son. Donnagon smiled nervously.

"Hi honey."

Peg walked over as if she couldn't believe it. Donnagon still kept his nervous smile on, until Peg smacked him across the face hard.

"Ow!"

"That was for not listening to me.", Peg said harshly, "Also for not telling me that you survived your little death sentence."

Donnagon rubbed his cheek looking apologetic.

"However,", Peg continued, "you did look after your creation that made sure our son was okay."

Donnagon gulped.

"So Peg, I know I did a bunch of dumb things, I didn't listen and I almost-"

Peg put her finger on her husband's mouth to make him stop talking.

"I'll talk to you, when you've recovered."

Jack came in with Herbert to see what was going on. Herbert like Peg paused when he saw Donnagon. He hopped over to the bedside as Donnagon smiled his way.

"Hey Small Fry."

Herbert frowned.

"I may be thankful that you're still living, but STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

The very next day, Donnagon and Peg remarried. It all happened in TUFF, but it was surprising they had a wedding hall theme for the occasion( hey I was as surprised as you if you were). As Donnagon and Peg recited their wedding vows( again), Dudley couldn't help but feel his hand on Kitty's. They pulled back shyly, but even Jeremiah and Iris could see there was a spark between them.

"Hey Dudley, when you ask Kitty the big question, you mind me being your best man?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley looked Jeremiah's way a little annoyed.

"Hey, I'm getting there okay?"

By now, the vows were exchanged and the guests were all set for the food. Stan was even there after assuring his Monster Act was revoked( which it was). But the one thing everyone was gazing at was the cake. It was about three feet high and was white with pink frosting outline and even sugar roses. It was no use trying to resist. Dudley bolted forward, but Jeremiah held him back before he got too close.

"Hey, Mom and Dad get first slice."

Dudley's face fell cause he really wanted that cake. Then Peg and Donnagon both pulled out a couple plates that each had a slice. Jeremiah almost lost his grip as Dudley tried again, but it only caused them to almost fall into it. A piece fell on Jeremiah's face and Dudley couldn't help but chuckle. Jeremiah looked a little mad at first, but then smiled as he wiped the cake on his face and shoved it into Dudley's and send him back a few feet. I think we all know what came next: a huge wedding cake food fight everyone was having and having a ball while doing so.

"Is everything we do with the family going to end up like this?", Donnagon asked Peg.

Peg shrugged.

"Hey, at least it's our family."

"You can say that again.", Donnagon answered.

And while everyone was busy having fun, Donnagon lifted Peg in his arms and after extending his own bird wings, were both out the window( and surprisingly still clean despite the chaos that was going on) and getting a good look at the world before them.

"So when's Dudley going to tie the knot?", Donnagon asked.

Peg then noticed she still had the bouquet of flowers she forgot to toss, but it didn't matter cause when they got back, the whole place was cleaned up and every girl was ready for her. Peg turned and tossed the flowers, and it was Kitty who got it.


	101. Chapter 101

Everybody filed into the courtroom and took their seats. Dudley and Kitty took the front row alongside Jeremiah, Iris, Donnagon, Peg and Dorian. They were all feeling a little on the edge. At that moment, Keswick came in with a couple defense attorneys that took residence at one of the tables in front of the judge stand. A member of the court( a bull) came forward with the opening speech.

"The trial of the people vs. Keswick is now in session. Judge Theo Thur residing."

A black lab in a judge cloak came out and took his place. As everyone stood up at attention.

"Hey, that black lab seems familiar.", Dudley thought, but thought otherwise.

"Welcome everyone.", Theo said as he hit his gavel, "Be seated."

Everyone did and Theo seated himself also. Keswick looked pretty nervous, but tried not to.

"Keswick of TUFF, it has come to my attention that you stand accused of very serious charges."

Keswick took a breath.

"Yes your honor."

His attorney( a hippo) took out his paperwork, then noticed the prosecution table empty.

"Um, your honor, why has the prosecution not arrived?"

As if to answer him, the table burst into flames and when it died down, Zero was seen alongside Galaril and Giovanni both looking like lawyers.

"Zero Balzebul Puppy reporting for prosecution duty your honor.", Zero said flashing a sinister smile Keswick's way.

Dudley was however taken by surprise.

"Zero?! Your the one suing Keswick?!"

Jeremiah smacked him to make him pipe down. Theo hit his gavel again.

"Order! Now normally I don't allow...infernal beings in my courtroom, but these charges are serious enough that if proven, I will have no choice but to dismiss Keswick from TUFF agent duties."

That got Keswick nervous.

"So if I lose this case, I'll have to work for Zero?"

Theo didn't look phased.

"Let us begin."

"Zero, you may call your first witness.", Theo stated.

Zero stood firmly.

"I would like to call forth to the stand...Katherine 'Kitty' Katswell."

"May Kitty come forward and be sworn.", Theo answered in turn.

Kitty waked from her spot and took her place as the bull from earlier came forth.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?", he asked her.

"I do.", Kitty said.

Zero came forward and went first.

"Kitty, you have worked with Keswick for a very long time correct?"

"Yes.", Kitty said.

"Is it true that in your time, Keswick tried cloning you and Dudley once just to make you take a day off?"

"Yes."

Keswick shuddered as Zero continued asking.

"Is it also true that not only did he invade your privacy by reading your diary, but he also had created mutated grilled cheese sandwiches, traded your DNA to aliens, made defective clones of you and Dudley, created an artificially intelligent toaster that tried taking over the power grid, exposed Dudley to a growth formula that wrecked Petropolis, plotted to cause an alien invasion and rename the planet Keswickia, turned Dudley into a giant triple headed, fire breathing behemoth, mutated a swarm of bees on a dare, banished a child to another dimension, and blew up his fellow agents' houses?"

Kitty swallowed hard.

"Yes."

The jury sure looked concerned and Keswick could tell they were deciding Keswick was guilty. Zero however smiled.

"So in your opinion, Keswick has done more harm than good?"

Kitty nodded.

"Yes I do."

Zero turned to Theo.

"No further questions your honor."

Keswick's defense attorney( a sheep) came forth with his own set of questions.

"Kitty, has Keswick ever truly proven reliable?"

Kitty took a breath.

"Keswick did fix his mistakes and he hasn't tried them since.", she stated, "But it still doesn't excuse him for going farther than he should."

Keswick buckled. His defense wasn't exactly helping his case.

"Kitty, is it true that Keswick's dealing with aliens saved you and Dudley one time?"

Kitty smiled.

"Yes it did. Birdbrain wiped out electricity once and before Dudley and I crashed into the sun, our alien counterparts saved us."

"So in your opinion, he did a good thing out of this", the attorney asked.

"Yes he did.", Kitty said, "Sure Keswick may be hard to get used to, but he means well."

The jury questioned among themselves as the attorney faced Theo.

"Your honor, I have no further questions."

Kitty returned to her seat and Theo turned to Keswick.

"Does the defense have any witness to call?"

"Yes your honor.", Keswick's attorney said, "Defense calls Dr. Dorian Kaiser to the stand."

"May Dorian come forward and be sworn.", Theo said firmly.

Dorian took the same stand as the same oath was sworn.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing else?"

Dorian nodded.

"I do indeed."

Keswick's defense came forward.

"Dorian, you work with Keswick is that correct?"

"I do.", Dorian answered.

"Has Keswick ever turned on you?", the attorney asked.

"Not at all.", Dorian stated firmly, "He dares not step out of line with me nearby."

"So Keswick now makes more good than he used to?", the defense asked.

"He does.", Dorian said calmly.

The defense attorney turned to Theo.

"No further questions your honor."

Galaril approached the stand.

"Dorian, is it also true that Keswick visits you at ULTRA?"

Dorian sighed.

"Yes he does."

Galaril's eyes narrowed.

"Has it ever occurred to you that while he was there he might have tried to steal ideas?"

Dorian looked concerned.

"No. ULTRA has state of the art theft prevention. If Keswick tried stealing anything, we would be the first to know."

Galaril smiled.

"So Keswick hasn't tried before?"

"He did one time, but we caught him and he hasn't since.", Dorian answered.

Galaril wasn't looking to hot. Things were not turning in his team's favor, but he had to obey the court law.

"No further questions your honor."

Galaril returned to his place as Theo hit his gavel.

"Is the jury prepared to debate?"

A member of the jury stood and it was no other than Barry.

"We are your honor."

"Then I appoint Foreman Barry McCarson as head of decision."

The jury filed into a private room while everyone else waited patiently. Zero was looking Keswick's way and Dudley returned a smile.

"Looks like you're losing this case."

Zero didn't look too unnerved.

"Don't bet on it."

A while later, the jury returned to their positions.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?", Theo asked.

Barry stood up with a piece of paper.

"We have your honor."

Keswick tried not to look nervous.

"We the jury...find the defendant Keswick of TUFF...not guilty."

Dudley was about to go crazy, but Jeremiah held him down as Theo went on.

"By the power vested in me by this courtroom, I hereby relieve the defendant of all charges under the condition he will be under strict supervision. Case dismissed!"

Zero wasn't happy about the outcome.

"This isn't over!"

Theo raise an eyebrow.

"For now it is."

He snapped his fingers and portal to Hades opened swallowing Zero, Galaril and Giovanni.

"See ya later instigator!", Dudley called out as the portal closed.

As everyone filed out, Dudley felt a weird omen cross his mind. And then everything seemed to freeze as if time paused for the time being.

"Okay, what's going on?", Dudley asked.

"We're having a talk."

Dudley turned to see Theo walk down from the stand and his robe vanished revealing the same black lab Dudley saw twice before.

"You again?", he asked.

Theo smiled.

"Aren't you getting used to this by now?"

Dudley felt a little bit mad.

"Why is it you always intervene-"

"Because I was bored and I always enjoy a good court case now and then."

Dudley then realized something.

"So your name is Theo?"

"For the most part.", Theo answered.

Dudley was getting a little miffed again.

"Can you just tell me what the heck you are?"

Theo raised an eyebrow.

"And miss seeing you put everything together?", he chuckled, "I'll reveal your answer in time, but for now, I think a member of your organization needs some attention."

Theo vanished away and time seemed to resume. Dudley however felt a little unnerved.

"Man I hate when he does that.", he muttered.

"I heard that.", Theo's voice rang in his head.

As Dudley met up with everyone else outside, Jeremiah noticed the look on his face.

"What's up?", he asked as Dudley walked over to him.

"It's Theo.", Dudley murmured.

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow.

"The judge?", he guessed, "What about him?"

Dudley issued Jeremiah towards the restroom clearly wanting this to be private. Once they both were inside, Dudley got down to biz.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but the judge on Keswick's trial was that lab we know."

"The black lab with glowing web patterns?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley nodded.

"Yep, the very one. He said that Theo was for the most part his name and I have no idea what he ment by that."

Jeremiah looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out when he thinks we're ready for it."

Dudley didn't look too sure.

"Why is it he can't just give us a straight answer and not just give us little riddles to solve? And what's this thing he's setting up for us?"

Jeremiah put his finger on Dudley's lips to pause him.

"Don't strain yourself over what the future holds.", he said calmly, "We can let it be while we have just won a court case worth a lot to someone we know. Why not enjoy that for now?"

Dudley tried to calm down. He knew Jeremiah was right and getting worked up over something wasn't worth it.

As they got out and rejoined everyone, from a reflective surface, Theo watched through his special seeing bauble in his realm as he settled into his chair.

"Everything is falling into place.", he said plainly.

He waved his hand and the image Dudley and Jeremiah vanished leaving the seeing bauble blank. It was about the size of a basketball, but it shrank to the size of a marble and flew off to who knows where as Theo shuffled his deck of cards on the table in front of his chair.

"So what does Fate have in store later on?", he stated even though he had a good idea what it was.

After flipping a couple cards, Theo smiled.

"Oh, this is sure to get things moving along."

As he shuffled the cards back into his deck, another bauble flew in and hovered in front of him.

"Hmm, what is this about?", Theo wondered.

He waved his hand and the bauble showed Zero throwing a tantrum as he usually did if he lost at something.

"Well, the devil's hound is in the middle of one of his fits again. And the residents of the place will suffer for merely being in his presence."

The bauble showed different images as Theo continued.

"Quite the usual cliche, the head devil isn't living up to his potential and his second hand demon thinks he can do better only to drive the whole thing into the ground."

The bauble went blank, shrunk and flew off as Theo waved a hand over the table. The whole top changed into an enormous chessboard with pieces that looked like individuals.

"Board all set, now for piece selection."

As Dudley got home that night, he was feeling a little better. Keswick had promised to no longer plot anything that would cause trouble and Dorian assured he would keep an eye on him( Keswick if that was a bit confusing). Peg and Donnagon had already started getting ready for bed and Dudley was doing the same.

"Well, another day come and gone.", he muttered, "Wonder what tomorrow is going to be like."

As he got to his bed, he noticed a card on his pillow and sighed as he might have guessed it was Theo.

"What now?"

He flipped the card over and it only read one sentence: "You are about to be part of a big debate."

That got Dudley thinking.

"What the heck does that mean?", he asked.

At that moment, the card dissolved into ash that blew out the window which happened to be open at the time. Dudley shrugged.

"Guess I'll find out tomorrow?", he guessed as he closed the window.

He got into bed and turned the light off, but he couldn't shut his eyes. He was too deep in thought.

"What did that card mean this time?", he thought.

He fidgeted, he tossed and turned, but he couldn't sleep. Then he got out a glass of milk from the mini-fridge at the side of his bed and drank only a sip before he spat it out.

"Blech! Why didn't I clean out my fridge?", he grumbled.

He got out a different glass and this one was much more fresh and he had drank it down and felt much sleepier. In less than a few moments, he was out like a light.


	102. Chapter 102

Dudley certainly felt uneasy while he slept that night. He wasn't really in the mood for dreaming either, but he was standing in a plain area with hardly anything around.

"Something on your mind?"

Dudley turned to see Avenger standing beside him looking concerned.

"It's Theo.", Dudley said.

Avenger raised an eyebrow.

"Hold up, the black lab with glowing web designs across his body?", he guessed.

Dudley nodded.

"Yep, the very one. He left a card on my pillow saying I'm about to be part of a debate of some kind. But what it is, I don't know."

Avenger looked equally confused.

"How much do we know about Theo?"

Dudley pondered for a moment.

"Well, he shows up out of the blue and seems to have some kind of deck with him."

Avenger looked at Dudley's confused face.

"Anything else?"

"He reads minds.", Dudley put in, "But he probably just says that to throw people off."

The place rocked.

"What was that?", Dudley asked.

Avenger opened his wings as the floor gave away and got Dudley before he fell.

"Thanks for the catch.", Dudley said.

"You're welcome.", Avenger stated.

As they hovered for a minute, the area around them shifted into a familiar setting and sure enough there was Theo though he had a chessboard on his table this time.

"So you're both here."

Avenger looked insulted.

"Didn't people tell you it's not nice-"

"To invade?", Theo said raising an eyebrow, "I'm just here to tell you of the next move I'm making."

Dudley looked confused.

"What move? And what's with the board?"

As Avenger got closer to the table where Theo was, two chairs appeared on the opposite side as his which clearly were for Dudley and Avenger, but Avenger was hesitant.

"I don't trust someone I don't know.", he sneered.

Theo's eyes narrowed.

"Careful monster.", he warned, "I might get the idea that letting you two decide on the move is a mistake."

Dudley looked at the board and noticed a few things.

"Hey, why are the pieces looking like people I know and foes I've faced?", he asked.

Theo didn't answer, but a piece resembling Dudley and Avenger moved two spaces up and one to the left right alongside a piece resembling Giovanni.

"Well, well. The game shifts.", Theo said with his eyes glowing fiercely.

And that was when Dudley woke up at the sound of his alarm clock going off.

Dudley felt like he was in his room, but something was wrong. He looked out his window to see a huge jungle where Petropolis used to be with a volcano not far away in the distance.

"What the heck happened to Petropolis?!", Dudley asked in total shock.

He looked back to see his room had shifted into some kind of bunker with a cot, a small trunk, and a locker.

"Okay, this is getting weird even for me.", Dudley said to himself.

He reached up to call other agents, only to find an ordinary wristwatch.

"Where's my communicator?!", Dudley screamed.

And he heard something. It sounded like it was coming from outside and it also sounded hungry. Dudley started to get a little bit scared.

"What was that?", he asked himself trying not to panic.

Dudley cautiously made his way out of his room only to see his house was now a military base or research facility. Several doctors were at computers typing up many things Dudley didn't get, but one doctor( a wolverine) came over to him.

"Dr. Dudley Grady?" , he said, "You're finally up."

Dudley looked confused. And in a nearby reflective surface, he noticed his clothes had changed too. His usual shirt and pants had been replaced with a khaki shirt, jeans, and military boots. On his shirt was a name tag reading "D. Grady" next to his shirt collar.

"So what's going on here?", he asked.

The wolverine checked his checklist.

"Just getting the park ready like we do every morning.", the doctor answered.

Dudley got curious.

"Park?", he asked, "Mind if I go check it out?"

Another doctor( a horse) came over and looked complimented.

"Great idea. Would you mind doing a check on the latest edition we made?"

Dudley shrugged.

"I guess?"

The doctor( the horse) pointed to the other end of the room.

"Jeeps are in the garage, keys are in the cabinet and you'll get your map is in the jeep glove compartment."

As Dudley made his way out, he felt a little uneasy. When was his last name Grady? And where was everyone he knew? He found what he was looking for and was driving off. The air was tropical and clear skies hug overhead.

"Normally I would be thrilled, but something isn't right here.", he muttered to himself.

Further down the road, he noticed large fences with warning labels that got him to wonder.

"10,000 volts? What are they trying to keep in?"

As if to answer him, nearby vegetation gave way and what came out made Dudley stare for a moment. Right alongside the inside of the fence was a real live Tyrannosaurus. It was only for a moment, before the dino went back in, but Dudley was blown away. Further down into an open prairie, Dudley noticed herds of other dinosaurs. Brontosaurs and other kinds of herbivores were roaming around with large prehistoric looking plants and trees making up the nearby brush and forests.

"Are these things real?", Dudley asked himself.

The car seemed to be driving itself now so Dudley took his hands off as he noticed an auto-driver function lighting up on the dashboard. The car kept going as Dudley took in the sights until it came to a large building that looked like a visitor's center and that's where it stopped.

"Well, looks like I'm here.", Dudley said as he got out.

As he got inside, he noticed a large crowd of tourists had gathered and he was right beside someone who looked like Kitty dressed in similar gear like him and standing next to an old German shepherd wearing white beige clothes and carrying a cane that looked like a bamboo shaft with an amber the size of a baseball at the top containing a mosquito in it's center. As Dudley took his place alongside Kitty, he noticed a name tag by her shirt collar like his that read "C. Dona" as the shepherd spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that we have our special tour guests with us, I, Johnathan Harmon want to welcome you all to Triassic Park!"

The doors Dudley came through opened and Johnathan led Dudley and "Kitty" to the first car in the lot with several others coming in. As they got in, Johnathan turned to Dudley and his fellow passenger.

"Nice to have you here Dr. Grady."

Dudley looked a little uneasy.

"So who's this?", he asked pointing to C. Dona.

"I'm Claire.", she said in turn, "I'm the lead dinosaur expert and so called 'raptor whisperer' by my fellow workers."

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"Raptor whisperer?"

"I work with raptors.", she answered him, "John wants me to get them into the security team, but I'm not budging."

As the tourists got into the cars, the car doors closed and they started off. Johnathan was clearly excited to see this and deep down, Dudley was too.

As they came down a large path, a colossal door stood with Triassic Park in bold letters over it with lit torches along the sides. Dudley was paying attention, but Claire was just shrugging or watching the clouds while they drove.

"So what do you do with raptors exactly?", Dudley asked her.

Claire gave a sneaky smile.

"You want to know?", she asked.

Dudley nodded.

"I'll show you when the tour ends.", she said.

After a couple hours, they came to a large enclosure where a bunch of velociraptors were seen sprinting across the terrain. Claire pointed out some of them while Dudley watched.

"That one's Echo, she's the scout, there's Beta the second in rank, and there's Blue she's the alpha."

Dudley noticed another raptor with a red coloring around it's eyes getting close to Blue and seeming to do some kind of dance which Blue didn't seem interested in.

"What's he doing?", Dudley asked.

Claire rolled her eyes comically.

"Red is a new guy in the pack and he's had an insane crush on Blue ever since they were babies. She's just playing hard to get cause she wants Red to prove he won't chose another female over her."

Before they lost visual, Dudley noticed Red constantly try to get Blue's attention, but she was clearly showing signs she wasn't interested and darted off with Red following close behind.

"Tough luck Romeo.", he muttered.

Claire seemed to have heard him.

"Hey, she may act tough, but when you get to know her, Blue can be pretty good to have around."

They continued to drive along and soon they stopped at what seemed like a large marketplace and an announcement came over the intercom.

"Thank you for joining us at Triassic Park. Please exit your vehicles and enjoy your stay."

That was when the cars stopped and everyone got out to enjoy the beach, get a drink, go to the bathroom, and just explore the area. Dudley took this all in, but Claire diverted his attention.

"Hey, I'll introduce you to the pack."

She led Dudley away from the group and into a place way back where Dudley heard what seemed like growling and eating. A little ways further, Claire came to a huge door and slid it open. Dudley found himself in a large yard that wasn't the one he saw earlier and Claire gave a whistle. At that moment, the raptors Dudley saw earlier came out followed by two others and they were all eying Claire with either fascination or waiting for Blue to give the clear to attack. They circled Claire and Dudley as Claire held her hands up.

"Blue...Blue back down."

The raptors only inched forward and some of them got lower as if to pounce right away. Dudley got pretty scared right now( hey, you imagine yourself in this situation and not freak out) and tried backing away, only to have one of the other two raptors jump him from the side and pin him to the floor. Dudley flinched, but then he felt licks followed by Claire laughing.

"Delta sure got you didn't he?"

Dudley cautiously opened an eye to see Delta licking his face the way a dog might and slowly got to his feet as the other raptor( a female) sniffed his head and gave a growl.

"Xena says it's nice to meet you.", Claire said calmly.

Not far off the coast of the island, Giovanni watched from his private yacht with several tough looking bodyguards nearby.

"Has our operative got inside?", he asked.

One guard nodded.

"Nobody suspects a thing sir. Soon Johnathan's research will be ours and we'll create our own dinosaur island."

"No.", Giovanni said firmly, "I need that research for another thing. But we won't get it unless we have the embryos in the storage unit. More are stored each day as new dinosaurs are being discovered and with Claire Dona's research, we found out that we can teach dinosaurs to follow commands."

He paused a moment to catch his breath before continuing.

"Our operative works in the higher security wings of the facility which would provide a better chance at getting what I want. Bribing the fool was easy and though a price was paid, it will be worth it if we make this work."

A cool breeze blew over the deck and Johnathan checked his forecast.

"Oh dear, looks like a tropical storm is heading towards this island and the tourists will have to head to the hotel area until the storm passes. Perfect time for our operative to make their move."

The guards tensed.

"Shouldn't he be aware of what might happen?"

Giovanni didn't look worried.

"That's what I'm counting on gentlemen.", he answered as he picked up the phone, "Luckily for us, I always come up with a Plan B."

After a couple rings, the other end picked up.

"Speak."

"Make landfall as the storm hits and while most personal are out of sight.", Giovanni instructed, "If your client hasn't shown up within thirty minutes of designated time, find him and get what's due to me."

"Understood."

The other end hung up. Giovanni did the same and relaxed into his chair.

"And now the plan falls into place."

As Claire led Dudley out of the back where the raptors were, Dudley was looking pretty whipped.

"Not bad for your first time meeting the guys.", Claire said happily.

Dudley looked her way in an annoyed looking way.

"I've been jumped, licked until I almost passed out, and ran til I was out of breath while trying to prevent them from eating the bacon you put on my belt."

Claire shrugged.

"Well, it got you your exercise for the night."

Dudley sighed heavily and then sniffed the air.

"Hey, you smell something?"

Claire sniffed the air too and looked concerned.

"I certainly do. Judging by those storm clouds rolling in with that breeze picking up, looks like we'll be in for rough weather. Better get inside the hotel before it gets too severe."

A loud thunder crash rang out followed by a huge flash lighting up the sky. Dudley and Claire managed to get to the hotel along with the other visitors as rain began to fall from the clouds overhead. Inside was pretty grand. Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, fossils along the walls and even inside the floor. Dudley remembered the fancy hotel he stayed in when Blake was in that bodybuilder competition and this one would rival that one perfectly. Johnathan was at the front desk and when he saw Dudley and Claire his face lit up.

"Oh there you are.", he said jovially, "So how did you like the park?"

Dudley looked complimented.

"It's like no park I've ever seen." , he said, "It's almost like a miracle. I saw the dinosaur bones in the museums and read about them in books, but I never really believed it til I saw this place."

Claire smiled.

"Yeah, I've been there too. Blue was special from the moment she hatched. The others got predatory with me when I showed weakness, but Blue was different."

She paused a moment to sigh remembering the past.

"She was something else."

The heavy rains on the glass panes on the windows was loud enough to hear, but nothing too serious. It was getting late and Johnathan led Dudley and Claire to a wing where the room would be. In the lobby, a skunk wearing a security officer outfit drummed his fingers and made his way to the other side of the lobby where he slipped into a room with a "Restricted" logo across the top. The room was another guest room, but he had other ideas.

"Just have to wait til the guests go to bed.", he muttered to himself, "And I'll slip in, get the property and slip out before anyone knows what hit them."

He gave himself a little chuckle.

"Oh Vince Sundry, you are too good."


	103. Chapter 103

As the storm outside, Dudley couldn't help but pick up some kind of scent as a skunk came out of a nearby room. Claire noticed this too.

"Hey, what's with you?", she asked him.

Dudley didn't take his eyes off of the skunk.

"I'm getting a bad feeling from that guy."

"Vince Sundry?", Claire asked, "He's our top security enforcer. Everyone gets a little unnerved when he's around."

Dudley watched as Vince walked out a nearby door to another part of the resort, but he didn't feel like Claire was being sure. Something was up with Vince and it had something to do with Giovanni cause he remembered seeing a piece on Theo's board that looked like Giovanni being next to his before Theo's eyes lit up.

"Grady?", Claire asked snapping Dudley from his daze, "Something on your mind?"

Dudley thought fast.

"Sorry, I was just trying to get used to the place."

Claire seemed to accept that, and Dudley sighed a relief. It was probably best nobody knew he was from another dimension or anything. Then Dudley remembered something.

"So what's this new attraction that's going on here?", he asked hoping to change the subject.

"John has had a new dinosaur made just last week.", Claire stated, "We call it Indominous."

Dudley looked confused.

"Indominous?"

Claire nodded.

"John wants us to go find out if the place is stable enough to hold it."

Dudley noticed that the rain had started to lighten and the clouds began to roll away.

"When can we do that?", Dudley asked.

"We can start now.", Claire answered.

They noticed a car pull up to the front of the center and as they walked out, the rain had stopped completely although the ground was still wet and mucky. After Claire and him got in, John's face appeared on a screen on the dashboard.

"I'll upload the coordinates for you.", he said as a navigation system began locating.

As Claire and Dudley's car started off, Dudley noticed a security light go on and off for a second.

"Must have taken a hit from the storm.", he thought.

Back out on the water, Giovanni made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Did you get what I wanted?", Giovanni asked.

Clearly it was Vince on the other end.

"Hey, I bypassed major security, and had to decode a master class system into thinking that the surge knocked out the door systems and-"

"Did you get it?", Giovanni asked again more firm.

"Yeah, I got it.", Vince said as if it was obvious, "I'm on my way to the docks."

"And you better be there.", Giovanni warned."

"Hey, do I ever go back on my word?", Vince asked.

Vince hung up, but Giovanni wasn't pleased.

"Something wrong boss?", his bodyguards asked.

Giovanni sighed heavily.

"Looks like Plan B will have to ensure they get what I require."

Then his phone rang.

"You there?", Giovanni asked.

"Oh yeah, we're here.", the other end replied, "Never saw us coming."

Giovanni grinned.

"Excellent. If Sundry hasn't shown up in less than thirty minutes, find him and get answers."

"Copy. Over and out."

The other end hung up and Giovanni relaxed again.

"So everything is a little delayed, but it will be worth it."

As Dudley and Claire got way out into the terrain, Dudley noticed a large compound that looked pretty secure. Electrified fences, solid concrete walls, and by the length of the whole thing, whatever was inside that place was huge.

"Well, we're here.", Claire said as they got out.

They climbed a staircase to a place where the inside would be observed. Along with a couple guards, there were several screens that monitored the enclosure. The place had lots of trees and a large open area in the center, but Dudley looked confused.

"Um, where is it?", he asked.

Claire ran a scan and it came up negative. And she noticed large scratch marks on one of the walls.

"You don't suppose it got out did you?", she asked Dudley.

"I'm going in to look.", Dudley said and he headed for the door leading into the compound.

While he was doing that and descending down the stairs, Claire punched in a code and from one screen an overhead view of the compound came up and a dot beeped. Claire radioed Dudley.

"Dudley?!", Claire asked sounding a little desperate.

"Yeah?", Dudley asked as he had made it to the bottom of the stairs, "Where is it?"

"It's in front of you!", Claire yelled, "Get out now!"

And that was when the trees in front of Dudley gave away and what came out made him scream. There in front of him was Indominous standing in all it's glory( yes it's the Indominous-rex from Jurassic World, I claim nothing). Dudley turned and bolted up the stairs and Indominous lunged. Dudley had made it half way up when the dinosaur clamped it's huge jaws onto the stairs and started to shake it most violently. Luckily Dudley held on, but now he was hanging over the edge! Claire got up and headed for his location just as Indominous let go and now had it's eyes on what was dangling and trying to get over the rail.

"Hang on!", Claire screamed as she made her way to him.

Dudley managed to get himself halfway over the rail when Claire got to him and pulled him back in just before Indominous tried to bite him in half. Unfortunately the fall caused Claire to hit the panel engaging the door opening mechanism and the panel exploded.

"That's not good!", Dudley screamed as the doors opened and Indominous charged out to the now open area.

Claire and Dudley looked at each other and both lost it. Without thinking, they hurried outside to get to the car only to see it completely crushed.

"Darn.", they both said in unification.

Vince made his way down the road in his car when he heard the alarm going off.

"What the heck?", he asked.

He pulled over and did a security sweep over the camera system and when he noticed Indominous striding across the open fields, he got a little nervous cause he was near that area.

"Better step on it.", he muttered.

He hit the gas and carried on. He hadn't gone very far when he heard thumps like footsteps. Fearing what was behind him, he tried ignoring it. He noticed the dock right ahead and made sure to not topple over the side as he drove down. Unfortunately that was when Indominous came over the edge and after seeing the car, gave chase. Vince clutched a can of whipped cream in his hand as he got out and made a dash for the docks, but he didn't make it in time cause Indominous had chomped down and severed his arm as it gobbled the rest of him. As Indominous turned to leave, two divers came up from out of the seawater. They removed their goggles to reveal they were a Doberman pincher and a rhino. Watching Indominous vanish over the edge, they waited in case it came back and then they went to get the can only to have it snatched from them before they could even reach it by a falcon and it flew off.

"Darn it.", they both said.

The Doberman called Giovanni.

"Yes?", Giovanni asked.

"We have a problem.", the Doberman stated firmly, "Canister is airborne."

"Then get it.", Giovanni answered in turn, "And you better not come back without it."

"Understood.", the Doberman answered before hanging up and turning to his partner, "Got the gear?"

The rhino hauled a large case from the water and opened it to reveal heavy guns and ammo alongside grenades, tranquilizers, and other stuff.

"Never leave without it.", he said firmly.

Dudley and Claire made their way through the thick brush as they kept a sharp lookout.

"What kind of dinosaur was that?", Dudley asked still freaked out from earlier.

"Genetic development.", Claire answered, "Right now we need to warn everyone about the new threat that's now roaming this island."

Then another alarm went off in the distance. Dudley and Claire dashed until they came to an open area with a wide view of the entire area. In the distance, a large dome shaped building was releasing dozens of flying dinosaurs into the air.

"Oh great.", Claire said, "It got into the Aviary."

Dudley looked at her.

"And that's where the flying dinosaurs are right?", he asked.

Claire didn't answer cause she saw a whole flock of the said dinosaurs heading right for them.

"Hit the dirt!"

Dudley and Claire dived back into the brush as the flock flew over them.

"Now what?!", Dudley asked rather loud cause the screeching above kind of made it hard to hear.

Claire took a radio out and phoned John.

"John, we have issues."

"I know.", John answered, "Claire, if this is going to stop, we need to use your research in the field."

Claire frowned.

"John, we don't know how the raptors will react in open area."

"You got a better idea?", John asked calmly as ever.

Claire paused to contemplate the situation and then sighed.

"Okay, but I have to be there. They won't heed to anyone else. Can you get us there?"

Dudley noticed another car heading up the road clearly showing John did have a way to get them.

"See you soon.", John said as he hung up.

Claire and Dudley got in and they were off the moment they were.

"I just hope this works.", Claire said sounding unsure.

"So do I.", Dudley answered but then looked unsure, "Um, forgive me for asking, but what did you and John hope works?"

Claire sighed.

"You'll see."

By now night had fallen and the visitors had been evacuated to the shelters where they would be safe until this whole thing blew over. Claire was standing alongside some gates as if a race was about to start holding a piece of cloth with Indominous' scent and after that, Dudley got on the cycle that was nearby and Claire came over.

"So we follow the raptors and we take the thing down?", Dudley asked.

They had talked about this earlier and Claire had finally agreed to use the raptors in this situation.

"Yep.", Claire answered, " I just hope this doesn't backfire cause the raptors are still working on trusting me."

The doors opened and the raptors sped off. Dudley hit the gas and the cycle he and Claire were on caught up with them. After going for what seemed like a couple minutes, the raptors paused. Dudley slowed and stopped the cycle. Indominous was around here, but where? Then the raptors tensed and Indominous came out of the brush as if it was a ghost. Dudley and Claire were stunned.

"It can camouflage itself?", Dudley asked in awe.

Nobody moved, and then a gunshot went off and a small missile hit Indominous right in the side. Dudley and Claire turned to see a rhino and a Doberman with heavy weaponry on an edge not far off. Indominous charged and the Doberman fired something at it and both it and it's partner sped off on their own cycles.

"Who were they?", Dudley asked.

Claire didn't answer cause Indominous swayed from side to side, and then fell to the ground out cold. Claire was about to call John, but an entire brigade of security showed up with bindings and sedatives along with transportation vehicles. The head of the squad( a beagle) came over to Dudley and Claire.

"It's okay you two. We'll take over from here.", he assured, "Claire, would you mind taking the raptors back please."

Claire turned only to find the raptors had already gone off. She pulled out a device and all six dots were converging on the place they started from.

"Looks like they already are.", she said.

Giovanni's mercenaries watched the staff load up Indominous from afar. Fortunately nobody noticed them for long since Indominous was the main goal.

"We're just going to let them take it?", the rhino asked.

The Doberman didn't look worried.

"Be thankful that Vince printed out security badges for us in case he died serving us."

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out two identification cards with his and his partner's pictures printed on them. He handed his partner( Harold) his while he attached his own to his shirt which read (Oswald).

"Now what?", Harold asked.

Oswald smiled.

"Now we fit in."

He walked over to a phone nearby as Harold put their stuff away and was about to make a call when a security guard( a bulldog) came around in his jeep.

"Who are you two?", he asked as he pulled over so they could get in.

Oswald was clearly the expert persuader so he spoke up.

"I'm Oswald and this is Harold.", he answered, "We're Vince's new patrol team and we started work today."

The guard eyed the case Harold carried over and looked suspicious.

"What's in the case?"

"Our equipment.", Harold answered.

The guard thought for a second, but then smiled.

"Okay. Seems fair. By the way, need a lift to the station?"

Oswald nodded.

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

As Oswald and Harold got in, the guard kept talking.

"So you see we got Indominous back?"

Harold shuddered as he remembered Vince getting eaten by it.

"Yeah.", he said, "I just hope the boss puts better security on that place."

The rest of the day continued smoothly. Indominous was back in it's pen under close watch, the visitors were allowed out again, and even the Aviary was fixed with the flying dinosaurs that lived there returned and the place reinforced. John watched over the activities with Claire and Dudley and he gave them each a happy smile.

"Thanks for the help.", he said, "Now we can get back to having fun again."

Claire smiled too, but then she looked John in the eye.

"I'm just happy the raptors were trusting this time.", she said, "I'm going to have to work with them a little more, but they seem safe to have out as long as they behave."

Dudley was about to talk when something fell out of the sky and into his hand..

"What's this?", he asked as he observed it, "Whipped cream? I could use some of that."

He was about to press it, when he noticed the can came apart and inside were thirteen tiny vials and John instantly noticed.

"How did those get out?", he asked, "We noticed some embryos missing this morning and Vince was nowhere to be seen."

Dudley handed them to John and a scientist came out and took it back to the lab.

"Who would want to steal your dinosaurs?", Claire asked John.

"Maybe the Walkers.", John said, "They've been trying to bribe me into giving them my research, but I refused."

The name Walker made Dudley flinch.

"Walker?", he asked, "They wouldn't be a zebra would they?"

John looked Dudley in the eye.

"You know them?", he asked.

Dudley thought fast.

"No, not personally, but I don't think they're trustworthy."

John smiled knowing Dudley was for him not against him.

"Smart guy.", John said, "With Indominous returned safe and the Aviary repaired, Triassic Park can rest easy."

Dudley felt a little unsure, but said nothing. Why ruin the moment? He had just helped take down a prehistoric monster and save an entire island resort. He and Claire went out with John to enjoy the activities again while Theo watched the whole thing from his enchanted bauble that hung over the pieces there. It then showed the volcano beginning to smoke.

"And so begins the next part.", Theo said to himself as he continued to observe.


	104. Chapter 104

Giovanni was beside himself.

"Why is Plan B taking so long?!", he demanded.

The bodyguards shrugged which only got Giovanni more upset, but he tried to calm himself down.

"Okay, the bribed guard burned out, the back up is taking it's time and there's no use getting heated up about it."

He took several deep breaths before he finally calmed down.

"Well, as the saying goes: if you want something done right, you need to do it personally."

Just then, his phone rang and he answered it.

"Speak.", Giovanni said firmly.

"We're in sir.", came the voice on the other end, "Won't be long before we have what we came for."

Giovanni was starting to get heated up again.

"How long is won't be long?", he asked.

The other end paused a bit before answering.

"With all due respect sir, Vince left us convenient instructions to get the same glitch to work and with little suspicion. And since the Aviary is still getting fixed after the chaos from earlier, there is little time for personal to get wind of what we're up to."

Giovanni wasn't so enthusiastic.

"For your sake, you had better be right.", he said coldly, "If you two strike out, I'll have to take more...drastic steps. Understand?"

"Perfectly sir."

The other end hung up and Giovanni was trying to calm down again, but with little success.

"I have given these two attempts a full day and a half, and still nothing except total failure. Still, Indominous will be under sedatives for a very long while which should give Plan B time to collect what we require for our project to work."

He brought up a hologram of DNA strands and then an image of a raptor came out except it had some of Indomious' features integrated into it's design.

"Project Raptor Improvement must happen in two days or the whole thing will be for naught.", he grumbled, "And I won't have some Raptor whisperer and some punk adventurer get in my way."

Dudley and Claire stopped by a diner for some lunch and to rest after last night's adventure.

"Wow, what a rush.", Dudley said as he wiped his mouth after drinking his soda.

Claire seemed okay too.

"Well, the raptors are still okay..for now.", she said.

Dudley raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?", he asked.

Claire smiled.

"Looks like Red is finally getting Blue's attention."

Dudley was looking a bit confused.

"As in he and Blue are hanging out now?"

Claire shrugged.

"I don't know, but Blue's not as resistant to him now than she normally was. Guess she was just playing hard to get to see how far Red would prove himself to her."

"Raptors can do that?", Dudley asked.

Claire nodded.

"They're very intelligent creatures.", she said, "So hey, don't you have something special in your life besides dinosaurs?"

Dudley blushed.

"Actually, I have this girl in my life and you kind of remind me of her.", he answered, "I don't know how to tell her how I feel and every time we try and kiss, something comes up and it doesn't work."

Claire shrugged.

"Maybe you just weren't in the right place and at the right time."

Dudley felt a little embarrassed, but he couldn't deny that Claire had a point. He had to stop being so insecure and tell Kitty of his feelings no matter what she thought. Then Claire seemed tense.

"What?", Dudley asked.

"Shh.", Claire whispered, "Listen."

Dudley put his ear to the ground and he heard a faint rumbling sound from far below. Claire had looked up at the volcano and saw the smoke billow out in large clouds and narrowed her eyes.

"We have a situation.", she said, "We need to call John."

Boats arrived a couple hours after John told the visitors that the volcano was about to erupt. Everyone was getting on to the boats as they were able while personal helped get the dinosaurs on to another set of freight boats. Dudley and Claire helped with that part and all seemed to be going well.

"How much time til the thing blows?", Claire asked as she loaded up the last triceratops.

Dudley noticed a timer above the clouds and he had a hunch that Theo made it so that only he could see it( which he probably did).

"Three hours.", Dudley informed as he was getting a stegosaurus mother and it's baby into their place on board.

As time went by, Claire noticed something.

"Where's the raptors?", she asked.

John was nearby and he answered.

"Oswald and Harold went to get them, but they never came back.", John said.

Claire looked determined and she could see the other dinosaurs would be loaded safely so she got on to a cycle and revved it up.

"What are you doing?!", Dudley asked as he jumped on behind her.

"Saving my friends.", Claire said firmly.

She hit the gas before Dudley could object and he held on before he was thrown off. As they sped off towards the raptor pens, Dudley saw the timer was at ten minutes.

"Claire...better go faster!"

She did and they made it over to the gate. Claire rapidly punched in the code, but by the time the doors opened, the timer got to zero and the volcano erupted an enormous cloud of ash and lava spray.

"RUN!", Claire and Dudley both screamed.

And Claire hit the gas as they got on with the raptors swiftly following. As they ran, Dudley held on to Claire's waist and they all made it to the docks and made a flying leap into a nearby freight boat that was about to close. The raptors made it too and in the darkness, Dudley felt the cloud hit the boat. Luckily the boats had the upper decks covered so no harm could happen to anyone there and no ash could get in to where the dinosaurs were. After a bit, Dudley relaxed.

"Well, that went well."

John looked over the devastated island and looked solemn. Claire and Dudley stood beside him and they couldn't help but feel somewhat bad themselves.

"All of my hard work gone.", John said a little disappointed.

Dudley put a hand on John's shoulder.

"Hey, at least our dinosaurs are safe right?"

John smiled a bit.

"Yeah. At least that's real."

Claire sighed.

"So what happens now?"

John looked thoughtful for a minute.

"We're going to have to get them to the sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?", Dudley asked, "As in another island?"

John nodded.

"I had another island established in case this one went under. It's vast, open spaced, and terrain where the dinosaurs could live in peace."

Dudley didn't look so sure.

"And Indominous?"

John shrugged.

"We'll figure something out."

Dudley looked at the lava and smoke shrouded island as it grew further and further away. He felt bad it had to go since he was starting to really like it there, but Nature clearly had other plans. For now it seemed like they would be sailing a while. He sat down on a deck bench and looked up at the clouds. The tropical weather made it seem like he was on a cruise, but Dudley couldn't help but feel like Theo had something coming at him, but what?

Oswald and Harold showed up at Giovanni's boat side a good distance from the freight ships and Giovanni was clearly giving them the evil eye.

"You two are almost overdue.", he said coldly.

"But we were successful.", Oswald argued handing over a vial of blood, "Indominous just vanished for some reason, but we found this in her place."

Giovanni raised an eyebrow.

"The newest dinosaur just disappeared?", he asked clearly not believing it.

Oswald and Harold looked him in the eye to show they were not making anything up.

"Yes sir."

Giovanni examined the vial and shrugged.

"No matter. We got what we need and now we can give John something to really fear."

He handed the vial to one of the bodyguards on his side.

"Take this to below deck and get us to the mainland.", he instructed, "We have work to do."

Oswald and Harold then stepped forward.

"Um sir, are we not eligible for pay?", Harold asked.

Giovanni sighed and snapped his fingers. The other bodyguard came forward with two large briefcases and slid them towards them. As Harold and Oswald opened them, a cloud of dusty something hit them in the faces followed by them falling to the ground in agony. Oswald looked at Giovanni with anger.

"What did you do?!"

Giovanni smiled.

"I set those cases to deliver a strong dose of hydrofluoric acid and bacteria that will quickly assassinate anyone who dares open them. That way you two can't reveal what I'm up to and can't betray me."

Giovanni watched with glee until his mercenaries stopped moving and walked away.

"Get rid of this garbage.", he instructed, "As far as anyone knows, they died on the island."

While his bodyguards were doing that, Giovanni made himself a glass of sparkling cider and relaxed into a chair on the deck of his boat.

"Things are looking up.", he said to himself, "Wait til John sees what I have in store for him and I will be the only dinosaur themed park on the planet. And I will be the one making the green."

He drank from his glass again and eyed the freight boats in the distance making sure nobody had spotted them speeding off. Nobody did, and Giovanni settled.

After a couple of days, the freight boats reached the island sanctuary where John mentioned. Dudley had to admit that John did mean that this island would be vast.

"So we just unload the dinosaurs here?", Dudley asked.

"That would appear to be the case.", Claire stated, "Although Indominous' disappearance is strange."

Dudley looked confused.

"What do you mean by disappearance?

Claire pulled Dudley to where they could talk privately.

"We loaded her into the ship like all the others, but when we went to check her after the volcano blew, she wasn't there."

Dudley's expression didn't phase.

"Any idea how that happened?", he asked.

Claire shrugged.

"No. One minute she was there, out like a light, and then poof. And now she's gone."

Dudley then had a thought.

"Theo.", he muttered.

"What?", Claire asked as he noticed that she had heard him.

Dudley thought fast.

"Sorry, just thinking of someone."

By now the ships had come close enough to load the dinosaurs off and John's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention staff, please report to below deck as we have started our unloading. Passengers are welcome to watch, but please do not disturb."

As Dudley and Claire made their way to below deck, Claire spotted her raptors all harnessed and walking like a set of soldiers.

"Hey.", she said as she came over to them with Dudley following, "What's all this for?"

A staff member nearby( a porcupine) frowned.

"We're not having wild animals intervening with our work."

Claire was feeling very offended.

"Those raptors are my property.", she sneered, "And I don't think Blue likes your attitude."

Blue was eying the same staff member and Dudley could clearly hear her growling. They weren't muzzled, but they did have things that restrained movement of the head in certain directions so they couldn't bite.

Theo observed all of this and then watched the other pieces on his board.

"Well, it seems Ivan and Drake both couldn't kill the other so they wound up killing each other."

The pieces representing Ivan and Drake crumbled and reappeared on their respective sides.

"So the Vanhelstag and Plasmire fight ended in a draw, but such things are bound to happen.", Theo said as if he knew it would be obvious, "Now, let's see what other pieces are due for collision."

The bauble showing Dudley flickered and flew to the side as another came to Theo's viewpoint.

"Well well.", he said as he observed what was going on inside the bauble, "It looks like Kitty has fallen into Darla's web of lies. And now her mind will be consumed and enslaved if she doesn't resist."

He paused a moment to chuckle to himself.

"As if I don't know the obvious outcome.", he muttered as he waved the bauble away and brought it back to show Dudley again, "Well, this is taking a while. I normally wouldn't want to speed this up, but what do I have to lose?"

He waved a hand and the bauble started flashing images. First came one of Dudley and Claire with the raptors again, then came one of Giovanni showing his raptor improvement, followed by Claire and Dudley showing up at a large mansion and finally showing Claire and Giovanni's raptors going head to head.

"I'd say this is far enough.", Theo stated as he continued to observe.

He waved a hand and popcorn materialized near him and he helped himself as what was going on in the bauble caught his eye.

"Oh my, it seems Claire has done a much better job of training her raptors.", Theo muttered to himself( like he didn't already know what was going to happen) as he watched, "And it looks like Giovanni is making a run for it. Nope, Blue made sure he didn't live to tell."

He then noticed Giovanni's piece on the board crumble and reappear on it's appropriate side.

Dudley watched the dinosaurs stampede into the landscape and Claire stood beside him.

"Now what?", Dudley asked, "Dinosaurs are now loose in the mainland."

Claire then noticed Blue and Red standing nearby and she approached them.

"Blue, Red.", she said as she eyed them both, "I can't keep you two anymore."

Red and Blue tilted their heads to the side as if asking.

"If I try, they'll think of taking you.", Claire continued though she doubted the raptors understood her, "You need to be free now, but I'll always love you."

Red nudged Blue and slowly, they backed off. Dudley watched as the remaining raptors turned and sped off into the brush.

"The others did a lot for us back there.", he said as he came up to Claire.

Claire smiled a little.

"Yeah, if only they could be alive now to see this."

"You think we'll see them again?", Dudley asked.

Claire shrugged.

"I don't know, but whatever comes, it's in fate's hands."

As they turned to get into a nearby car, Dudley saw the impaled indoraptor on the garden fence and shook his head.

"Why must people go so far when they shouldn't?", he asked himself before getting in.

The sun was rising and the light got brighter. Dudley covered his eyes, but between his fingers, he noticed Claire wasn't doing the same.

"What now?", he asked.

He closed his eyes and he felt as if the car was disappearing from under him. First he got scared that he'd hit the ground, but then he felt as if he was hovering.

"Am I dead?"

"No.", he heard Theo say, "Enjoy the next trip."

And before he could open his eyes, Dudley passed out again.

A/N: I based these three parts off Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. I don't claim anything. All rights go to Universal.


	105. Chapter 105

Dudley's eyesight was a little blurry as he opened them.

"Now where am I?", he wondered.

As he got up and yawned, he noticed he was in a familiar place.

"Hey, this is my room."

And indeed it was. He noticed he was on his bed and it looked like morning was starting cause he saw the sun rising from his window. And he noticed something else.

"Hey, I'm back in Petropolis!", he called out very ecstatic.

He was about to bolt downstairs to see his mom, but as he got to the knob, an orb of light formed in front of him and it grew until it was big enough to stand in.

"What the?", he asked as he backed up a bit.

That was when the orb vanished and Jeremiah was standing in it's place. His eyes were closed, but then they opened.

"Dudley?", he asked.

Dudley paused.

"Jeremiah?", he asked.

Jeremiah nodded and Dudley calmed down.

"Hey, long time no see.", Dudley said as he and Jeremiah shared a quick hug, "How've you been?"

As they pulled apart, Jeremiah shrugged.

"Well, I've only been fighting aliens and almost dying in the final outcome.", Jeremiah answered, "How bout you?"

Dudley frowned.

"Hey no fair. I wanted to face off against aliens, but instead I end up in some prehistoric island, almost got eaten by an engineered monster, avoided a volcano eruption and fought a bunch of raptors in a mansion."

Jeremiah looked impressed.

"Wow, and you didn't call on Avenger?"

Dudley then had a look of realization.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I couldn't feel him at all."

Jeremiah frowned.

"I wasn't able to use my monster form either."

Dudley looked deep in thought.

"So what is going on here?", he asked.

Jeremiah shrugged again.

Guess we'll find out as we play."

Dudley opened the door and as he and Jeremiah stepped through, they found themselves outside TUFF HQ.

"Okay, well that happened.", Jeremiah said calmly.

Dudley was a little taken aback.

"Wait, what's going on here?"

Just then something caught their ears. The first agents were arriving for work and they needed to hide. Jeremiah pulled Dudley behind a dumpster as they noticed the agents arriving. All seemed well, til Dudley saw Donnagon step out and head in.

"Hey, isn't that Dad?", he asked Jeremiah.

Jeremiah's eyes narrowed.

"I believe so, but don't get ideas. We don't know if we can be seen or not."

Dudley didn't look so thrilled.

"Why is that?", he asked, "I want to say-"

Jeremiah silenced him with a glance.

"I know you want to see Dad, but we don't know what will happen if we do."

Dudley was about to object when Jeremiah pulled him back even further as a flicker of dark fire sparked near them.

"What was that?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah let go , but kept him near. Someone else was here and he knew it, but who? And then a car pulled up to the front steps and out stepped Peg alongside two little puppies that Jeremiah and Dudley didn't need to figure out.

"That's us.", Dudley said in awe.

Jeremiah nodded.

"Yes, and if I'm right, then this is sometime before Dad built his resurrection machine."

Dudley then remembered that.

"The one he used on Zero to bring him to life?"

Jeremiah nodded again.

"We'll need to keep an eye out. We're not the only ones here who know of this."

Somewhere on the other side of Petropolis, Galaril and the Gemini came into focus.

"Great now where are we?", the Gemini both asked in unification.

Galaril eyed the area.

"The not too distant past of Petropolis.", he stated clearly, "Around the time Zero came to life."

The Gemini didn't look so sure.

"In ages past, Zero led rebel angels against Heaven causing major panic and chaos only to be halted by St. Micheal and the holy army.", Galaril explained, "Even though Zero fell, his memory and life force was contained and he made sure he passed away somewhere no angel would ever tread."

The Gemini then looked as if they got the point.

"And yet someone did.", they said.

Galaril smiled.

"And a mortal no doubt. And if I know our boss, he could influence mortals even in such a state he was in."

The Gemini didn't like the way Galaril was referring to Zero like this. They knew Galaril would look for any reason or opportunity to get Zero out of the way even though Galaril hid it well. Then Galaril eyed the sky and sniffed.

"Well well. Looks like our little rebels are here too.", he chuckled, "How delightful."

The Gemini then looked concerned.

"Where do we come in?", they asked.

Galaril smiled their way.

"Keep our enemy busy.", he purred, "I'll go lend our boss a helping hand. Why not put a knife in their past selves? It might erase them from the field."

That was all the Gemini had to hear.

"They won't even know what-", Byron started.

"Hit them.", Glacia finished.

They took off, but Galaril chuckled as he made sure they couldn't hear him.

"As much as I'd love to see you wiped out of existence rebels, I have other plans in mind.", he said to himself, "And now it's time to meet the original monster organism."

Galaril waved his hand and he became invisible and he started making his way to his destination.

Jeremiah and Dudley flew over to the Petropolis Elementary school which wasn't far from TUFF. They kept on the roof in case anyone saw them and it felt good they had their wings again.

"Man I miss these things.", Dudley said as he stroked his silver marking laden wings, "Wonder why we can use them now when before we couldn't."

Jeremiah folded his gold marking laden wings into his back and watched the field.

"And here is where I save your butt from a school bully."

Dudley folded his wings back and came to Jeremiah's side just in time to see Jeremiah's past self wrench a basketball pool from out of the ground, walk over to his past self being picked on and with a deafening whack, sent the bully flying into a nearby wall.

"You okay Dudley?", Past Jeremiah asked Past Dudley.

Past Dudley looked a little scared, but grateful.

"Wow, Jer, you can be pretty scary."

Dudley looked to Jeremiah.

"Nice hit."

Jeremiah blushed.

"Thanks. Always had the monster blood flowing in my veins."

Dudley frowned.

"So did I."

"Yeah, only I learned I how to use them first.", Jeremiah countered.

"Touche.", Dudley answered.

They continued to watch playground patrol take their past selves away which ment they were going to call the parents and the bully was being sent to the hospital in an ambulance. And then Jeremiah moved aside as something hot zoomed past them.

"Now what?", Dudley asked sounding annoyed.

They turned to see the Gemini twins in flight and ready to fight.

"Oh great. Them again.", Jeremiah said eyes narrowing.

And that was when the fighting started.

Galaril slithered over to TUFF and located Donnagon's old office. After making sure nobody was around, Galaril unlocked the window and moved in.

"Wow, and I thought Dimitri was messy.", Galaril said to himself as he made his way through the place.

Not much to look at around here besides the desk, papers and notes, but Galaril was here for another reason.

"Okay Puppy, where did you hide it?", he asked himself as he continued looking around

"Who dares approach me?"

Galaril turned and saw nobody, but he knew who it was.

"Hello Zero.", Galaril purred telepathically, "Having trouble with your pawn are we?"

"Do not mock me!", Zero boomed in his head, "This mortal may be able to resist me, but he's fading and growing paranoid which means I have an opening."

"For now maybe.", Galaril countered, "But that might change in a short while."

Zero was quiet for a minute, but Galaril wasn't going to let him have a say. He now knew what he was looking for was in this room, but where? He then noticed a strange looking bookshelf nearby and shrugged.

"Of course it would be over there.", he muttered.

He walked over and pulled on a dictionary which made the shelf slide out of sight to reveal another room with a large laser device alongside a couple computer panels and what looked like rotten remains on a large table beneath the laser.

"Well you've looked better when you didn't have a whole body.", Galaril said calmly though he doubted Zero would take it well, "But I have other plans in mind."

He walked in and he felt the aura of the remains much stronger than in the other room. Zero was in here and he had a plan.

"The Gemini will fail in keeping the rebels from here, but it matters not.", Galaril said to himself, "Just wait til they see what I have in mind."

He walked over to the panel and started pressing a few keys.

"Commencing Reanimation." a computer voice sounded off.

Back at the school, Dudley and Jeremiah caught their breath.

"Well that's taken care of.", Jeremiah said.

Dudley rubbed his bruised arm and bleeding forehead.

"Yeah, and the Gemini are dead I hope."

After they had beaten the Gemini, they had both faded as if they were ghosts and Dudley was more than relieved of it. As they opened their wings( although painfully) they took flight and headed to TUFF.

"What would Galaril want there?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah's eyes narrowed again.

"That's where it happened."

"Where what happened?", Dudley asked.

They had just arrived when a blinding flash of light got their attention. They got up to the window only to see Galaril contain Zero in some sort of crystal that was sapping dark energy form him and Galaril was absorbing it. Galaril turned to see the rebels and smiled.

"Right on time.", he chuckled, "Come to admire my work up close?"

Dudley and Jeremiah both sneered.

"I see you two are in pretty bad shape. All the more reason for me to burn you into cinders!"

Galaril took flight on his own set of flame wings and another fight ensued. As formidable as Galaril was, with Zero's flame, he was even more dangerous. Jeremiah was beat, but not out and Dudley noticed Zero's crystal and while Galaril was busy with Jeremiah, he flew over to it. He tried to tip it over, but it stayed in place. At that moment, Donnagon stepped in and ducked behind a desk.

"What the blazes?!", he asked both in shock and in awe as he watched the fight going on.

Dudley landed next to him.

"Dad, you got that draining ray?"

Donnagon looked at Dudley confused.

"Dad?", he asked.

Before Dudley could explain, Jeremiah landed next to them clearly beaten. Donnagon pulled out a ray gun and fired. Galaril avoided it only to have it bounce off a mirror and hit the crystal holding Zero and break it.

"Uh-oh.", Galaril said as Zero rose from the shattered pieces of crystal looking both furious and determined.

Zero turned to Donnagon and his face darkened.

"I'll deal with you insects in a minute. Right now I have someone else I want to deal with first!"

Galaril and Zero ensued in their own fight while Dudley and Jeremiah caught their breath with Donnagon. By now it was late afternoon and Galaril was eventually drained and burned to cinders as Zero floated in front of Dudley and Jeremiah.

"Now for you."

But then Donnagon reached out another gadget and fired. A portal opened out of nowhere and before he could react, Zero was sucked inside and the portal closed. By then, other TUFF agents arrived and Jeremiah and Dudley quickly left and were out of sight before they showed up. They saw Herbert's past self came to Donnagon's side.

"D, what happened here?"

Dudley and Jeremiah watched Donnagon as he made his way back to his house without being seen.

"Did we have to alter that moment the way we did?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah didn't look convinced.

"We had to. Dad couldn't have seen us. At least I left the part where he drove Zero off, but at the cost of his life. Herbert had to feel responsible enough to offer a memorial for Dad and Mom has to be separated from Dad."

By now they came to their house and Dudley and Jeremiah watched Donnagon go up to the window of his son's bedroom.

"Still, Dad survived this time.", Dudley said, "That's good news."

They flew in close to watch Dudley's past self see his dad and share a hug.

"Why are you here?", Past Dudley asked.

Donnagon looked a little hurt, but looked Dudley in the eyes.

"Well, I came to say good-bye."

Dudley's past self looked worried.

"Why?", he asked tearfully, "Where you going?"

By now Jeremiah's past had woken up and came over to the talk. Donnagon removed his wedding ring before continuing.

"Dudley, listen to me. I have a special assignment for you."

Dudley saw his past self on the verge of tears, but Donnagon continued.

"Your brother needs to go into special training now.", Donnagon said calmly, "I know this is hard to understand, but I need you here to look after your mother and the home. Can you do that for me?"

Dudley's past sniffled, but nodded. Donnagon smiled.

"That's my big guy."

As Jeremiah's past self came to Donnagon's side, Dudley's past self held Donnagon's arm.

"Dad, will I ever see you and Jeremiah again?"

"Sure you will.", Donnagon answered, "Something you should know is that "good-bye" is not forever."

Donnagon placed his wedding ring in Dudley's past's hand and Dudley felt like crying himself as he saw his father hug his past again. Jeremiah held him.

"It's okay Dudley."

"Okay?", Dudley asked tearfully, "It's just beautiful!"

Neither of them noticed another fog roll in and in an instant, they vanished from this moment.


	106. Chapter 106

Dudley finally managed to pull his act together and wipe his eyes. He came out of Jeremiah's hug and noticed they were somewhere in a forest.

"Great, now where are we?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah sniffed the air.

"My best guess is we're somewhere with woods, but where?"

Dudley and Jeremiah both noticed they were wearing green tunics, silk pants, medieval boots and leather belts around their waists. Dudley wanted to get above the place and see what he could, but his wings didn't come out.

"Hey, I can't get my wings out.", he complained, "What gives?"

Jeremiah was looking around and noticed something on a tree. As he went over, Dudley came with him and noticed it was a poster of some kind displaying a fox the similar wear as them except for it wore a feather with a red feather.

"A thousand pieces of gold for capture of Robin Hood.", Jeremiah read as he had noticed writing at the bottom of the poster.

Dudley's eyes brightened.

"Wait, we're in Sherwood Forest? The home of the most famous outlaw in history?"

Jeremiah shrugged.

"That would appear to be the case."

Before Dudley could get all worked up, he tensed. Jeremiah and Dudley jumped as a spider web shot out of nowhere and almost snared them. They turned to see a couple of Darla's driders hanging from the trees with arrows at the ready.

"Run for it!", Jeremiah screamed.

Both of them bolted with Darla's driders in hot pursuit.

"Great, Darla's here too?!", Dudley yelled as they ran.

Jeremiah didn't answer, but after a while, they managed to give their pursuers the slip and catch their breath.

"Well that went well.", Jeremiah huffed.

"So what brings you two here my good fellows?"

Dudley and Jeremiah looked to see the very fox from the poster earlier. Dudley's jaw dropped.

"Robin Hood?", he asked in awe.

The fox raised an eyebrow.

"You've heard of me?"

Jeremiah took the conversation before Dudley started babbling like a moron.

"Oh yes, we've heard a lot about you. Hey, we noticed there seem to be some kind of trouble going on here and we thought we'd help out."

Robin looked thrilled.

"Excellent, I could use the help."

Dudley then fainted. Robin looked at Jeremiah confused.

"Is he alright?"

Jeremiah rolled his eyes comically.

"He's fine, he's just overwhelmed by working with someone as highly respected as yourself."

Back at Nottingham castle, the currant ruler Prince John was anything but pleased.

"You let them escape?!", he screamed.

Darla standing at his side looked insulted.

"Highness, please.", she said firmly, "My children could only go for so long before they could assault."

John didn't look convinced.

"I'm losing my patience Darla.", he stated still miffed, "We agreed that if I allowed you equal rule, your demonic offspring would ensure Robin Hood would be captured and slaughtered."

"And it will be.", Darla assured, "Just be patient and I promise you will have the throne and your pest will be eliminated."

John sighed.

"So how can I get Robin out in the open so you can take him out?"

"If I may suggest something."

Darla and Prince John turned to see Kitty walk out of the shadows in black pants and shirt with spider web patterns running along the sides.

"Who is this?", John asked Darla.

"My second in command sire.", Darla purred knowing she had a hold on the lion's attention, "It took a while and effort, but I was able to subdue her. So what idea do you suggest?"

Kitty took a breath and sighed.

"An archery competition.", she said calmly, "Robin always had a problem with pride and with a special reward, he'll be drawn to it like a moth to fire."

John looked impressed.

"Yes, and when Robin's skills are seen, you will have everything in position."

Darla smiled devilishly.

"As you wish, my king."

Dudley started hanging laundry on the line while Jeremiah was tidying up the place. They were at Robin's hideout( if one would call it that) and giving Robin a helping hand while Robin was stirring a stew. Jeremiah could tell he was distracted cause he came over and took over.

"Hey careful there.", he said as he stirred, "We got to eat this you know."

Dudley noticed this as he was hanging a set of pants on the laundry line.

"Looks like someone has his mind set on someone.", he said.

Robin sighed.

"Okay Rob, what is it?", Dudley asked as he clearly finished hanging the laundry and wanted to see what was going on.

Robin looked a little down.

"I know this girl and I can't be with her."

Jeremiah looked surprised.

"Hold on there Romeo. You're feeling down because some girl likes you?"

"She's nobility.", Robin answered, "What can I offer her other than a life on the run?"

Dudley looked concerned.

"So she's got class. What's wrong with that?", he asked.

Jeremiah had finished stirring the stew and had cleared it before it caught fire or something.

"I think you can offer her a lot more than you think.", Dudley continued trying to help Robin out of the hole he dug for himself, "A man who cares, who's not afraid to do what's right, and someone who never abandons her."

Robin looked a little better, but not very. Dudley sighed.

"Look.", he said, "What I'm saying is you should stop moping and start telling her how she means to you. You might not get another chance."

Jeremiah came over and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Believe us Rob, a little difference in class can't keep you away from her if you truly love her and she loves you back the same way."

Robin looked inspired.

"How do you both know that?"

"It happened to us once.", Jeremiah answered, "I understand that you can't walk up to someone with a bouquet of flowers and say 'Hey remember me from when we were kids? Want to get married?', but that still that shouldn't keep you from trying."

"He's right.", Dudley agreed.

Robin smiled.

"Thanks you two.", he said in gratitude, "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome.", Dudley and Jeremiah both said in unification.

It didn't take long for word of the archery contest to reach Robin's ears, but Dudley and Jeremiah were not so sure. Luckily, Robin had some good disguises in mind. As they got ready, Jeremiah noticed Robin looking at a gorgeous female fox in a fine silk dress make her way around.

"That's the girl you're crushing on?", Jeremiah asked.

Robin was clearly not listening, but since his disguise was not complete yet, Jeremiah pulled him back.

"Don't get confident yet Romeo.", Jeremiah insisted as he helped finish Robin getting his disguise on, "John's got guards at the ready the moment you get revealed."

Robin didn't look worried as he straightened the hat on his crane disguise.

"Don't worry about it. This look could fool my own mother."

"It better.", Dudley said as he came out looking like a potter.

Jeremiah fluffed his fancy collar on his duke disguise.

"Okay, we'll be able to be in good distance from each other in case things go south.", Jeremiah stated, "Robin, if anyone gets suspicious-"

"It'll work out Jer.", Dudley said cutting Jeremiah off, "He'll be fine."

He then turned to Robin and gave a nod.

"Okay, you better get a move on. The competitors are coming."

Robin took off leaving Dudley and Jeremiah alone.

"You think he'll be okay?", Jeremiah asked.

"I know he will.", Dudley said, "I'm quite surprised Jer. Usually it's me who's worrying."

Jeremiah sighed heavily.

"Alright. We better get to our places too. Marian should be meeting Robin by now."

Dudley and Jeremiah turned to see Robin in front of Marian offering a flower. They couldn't tell what he said exactly, but that would have to wait. Luckily he was able to get in beside Marian in seating, but noticed Darla in her full cat from nearby and couldn't help but feel nervous. Darla had experience in seeing through Jeremiah's disguises and could give him away if he let her. Fortunately she was talking with Kitty beside her so she wasn't looking his way. As the day wore on, Robin certainly showed he was the best and Darla was eying him as if she found her next meal. Jeremiah slipped away before Robin got to where John would give his reward and found Dudley not far away hidden in the brush.

"You smelled trouble too huh?", Jeremiah asked.

Dudley nodded.

"While I was tinkering at the potter station, I made a couple bombs in case things get violent."

He held out a couple of round spheres that had fuses. Jeremiah looked impressed.

"You actually read a bomb book and learned how to make smoke bombs. Impressive."

Sure enough, John revealed Robin's identity, but before his guards could apprehend him, Dudley lit a smoke bomb and tossed it. It blew covering the area with thick smoke.

"What the?!", John said in shock.

Jeremiah and Dudley acted fast. They were in, grabbed Robin and Marian and were out in a jiff. Jeremiah tossed Robin a sword while Dudley and him took on Darla's driders.

"Get Marian to safety Rob.", Jeremiah said, "Dudley and I will cover ya."

Robin nodded and he and Marian were off. While Dudley and Jeremiah battled, Kitty came into view.

"You've improved I see."

Dudley saw Kitty and his jaw dropped.

"Kitty?"

Kitty smiled.

"It's been a while."

Dudley wanted to go over to her, but Jeremiah held him back.

"Hold on, there's something wrong with her."

Kitty's smile got bigger and her lower half shifted into the same spider body Darla had causing Dudley's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Kitty, what happened to you?"

Kitty didn't answer. She just attacked taking Dudley by surprise.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked as he avoided her assault, "I'm your friend."

Kitty's expression darkened.

"The friend who abandoned me, used me, blamed me for his mistakes, and betrayed me?!"

Dudley was shocked. Kitty wouldn't say something like that. Jeremiah held her back and made her pause a moment.

"Kitty, this isn't you.", he said trying to reason, "It's Darla. She's worked her temptations on you. I prayed that you would see through her."

Kitty smiled again.

"Jeremiah.", she sighed, "Always trying to see the good in people who do wrong. How naive you must feel."

Dudley felt a bit angry and he turned to Darla who just happened to show up.

"What did you do to my friend demon?!", he demanded.

Darla smiled.

"I opened her eyes. But if I were you two gentlemen, I'd focus more on saving your friend Robin. My driders are in pursuit and he's not exactly good at fighting them with his love alongside him."

Dudley and Jeremiah bolted in the direction Robin and Marian ran off in with Darla and Kitty cackling maliciously.

Robin and Marian had gone a long way into the forest as it was nearing nightfall. They paused a moment to have a moment for themselves.

"Marian my love, will you marry me?"

Marian smiled.

"Darling, I'd thought you'd never ask. And you chose a very romantic spot."

Robin admired the small pond with fireflies illuminating the scene making it more serene. Unfortunately, that was where it all went downhill. Darla's driders came crashing through the brush and were upon them. Robin pulled Marian close, but Dudley and Jeremiah showed up and held off the assault earning a smile of approval from Robin.

"Well done boys.", he called out, "I knew you two would be helpful."

Marian looked surprised.

"Are they with you?", she asked.

"You bet Marian.", Jeremiah said as he tore into a drider and finishing it off, "Sorry to spoil the moment for you."

Dudley had his hands full with two driders at the same time, but he was managing. Robin and Marian walked off as Jeremiah and Dudley finished off the driders and rejoined them at Robin's camp. They noticed the two lovebirds looking out over the meadow nearby and then they kissed. Dudley then turned to Jeremiah.

"What happened to Kitty?", he asked, "Did Darla do something?"

"She certainly did.", Jeremiah confirmed, "Absolutely putrid on her part I must admit, but not hard to overcome."

He noticed Dudley's expression and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, we'll get her back."

Dudley looked hopeful.

"Really?"

Jeremiah looked determined.

"She hesitated for a moment when she came out so she's not completely gone yet, but not for long. Darla has a hold on her as she almost did with you once. I can make an antitoxin from Darla to remove the effects from Kitty."

"Why is that?", Dudley asked.

"Darla's venom is the only one that mutates the victim.", Jeremiah explained, "Her drider's venom kills."

Dudley sighed. He really wanted his partner back, but her words still stung his memory. Jeremiah noticed his distracted look.

"That wasn't Kitty talking back there.", he assured, "That was Darla speaking through her. I'll try and help, but if the option of killing her is the only one we have, you can't hesitate to do so. Understand?"

Dudley sighed and nodded while looking Jeremiah in the eyes.

"It would be better for her to die than to be a slave of the enemy."

Jeremiah smiled.

"You learn fast."

Dudley smiled back.

"I learn from you."

They both then heard music and saw Robin and Marian hanging around some citizens of Nottingham and they couldn't help but jump in and dance, sing and party the night away.

"I have to admit.", Dudley said to Jeremiah as he noticed Marian and Robin dance together, "Those two are ment for each other."

"You said it.", Jeremiah agreed.

To be continued...


	107. Chapter 107

Theo observed what was going on in his enchanted bauble and sighed.

"One thing remaining constant.", he muttered to himself, "People thinking they can reach a person who has gone so far astray. I'd give an ovation to Jeremiah for his enthusiasm, but we'll see what comes around."

He flipped his hand and the bauble changed to see Darla and Kitty in deep conversation.

"Well played on your part Darla.", Theo said calmly, "Using your demonic methods to subdue your target. A useful, but predictable move."

A ring came from his side and he turned to see a phone materialize nearby. It was ringing, but Theo answered it.

"Yes?", he asked.

It was hard to tell who was on the other end, but Theo knew.

"I'll be there when I'm finished.", he said calmly, "I'm in the middle of my usual game of-."

He listened a little further.

"No I'm not intervening. You know I don't go that far. Yes I know it gets boring after a while, but I let things play out."

He listened further.

"I'm sorry, but your time to consult me has expired. We here at the office wish to thank you and have a nice day."

And then he hung up and the phone vanished the moment it was.

"Oracles these days.", Theo said to himself, "Always pestering me for insights and just what the heck I'm doing nowadays."

He turned back to the bauble and noticed Darla and Kitty with John.

"Well, it looks like another trap is being set for the dear heroes.", Theo said as he observed, "And now the brave band will have to infiltrate the castle to further things along."

He heard another ringing and another phone materialized next to him. Theo pressed a button so that it went to voice mail.

"The one you wish to consult is currently busy. Please call back another time."

And the phone vanished which let Theo continue his observation.

Dudley tried ignoring the rain, but even underneath the cover of treetops, he felt as if he was being pelted by it. Jeremiah was looking a bit miffed.

"Can you believe what that royal pain did?", he asked.

Robin shook his head.

"We try and make amends with everyone, and now he's going along taxing everyone within a soldier's stride out of house and home. Where did it all go south?"

"It didn't.", Dudley said firmly, "John just couldn't take the fact that he's to blame and took out his childish attitude out on everyone else."

Jeremiah then looked determined.

"So they want to imprison innocent people while they live like greedy pig do they? Well I say we pay them a visit they never forget."

Robin looked unsure.

"Wait, you're suggesting we break in?"

"To steal back what the people had, give John something to whine about and have fun doing so?", Dudley answered smiling, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Robin brightened up a little.

"I must say that you two sure don't know when to give up."

Jeremiah then put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"If you can get people to safety, Dudley and I will cover for you."

Robin then noticed the rain was lightening and finally cleared up leaving a clear evening sky. He was feeling better already knowing that Dudley and Jeremiah would be there for him if he needed it.

"You got a plan?"

Jeremiah put out a roll of parchment which turned out to be a map of the castle where they were going.

"Okay, John is going to have patrols around most of the walls, Darla's driders will be inside the open areas and trying to keep hidden so they can jump us, finally, we need to make sure that we get the treasury raided clean before daybreak."

Robin looked impressed.

"I was thinking the same thing except for the driders."

"Leave them to Jeremiah and me.", Dudley assured him, "While you get the treasury cleared out, I'll distract the driders while Jeremiah gets everyone out."

Robin looked at the darkening sky.

"And we better do it fast.", he said looking upward, "Or else who knows what will happen?"

Later on, Dudley and Jeremiah assisted Robin in getting to the castle wall. Although they didn't have the high tech gadgets they used to, Jeremiah was skilled enough to hurl a rope over the edge of the wall allowing them to scale it. Overlooking the area, they watched the patrol for a minute before getting down on the other side.

"Okay, we know what to do don't we?", Jeremiah whispered.

Robin and Dudley both nodded and hurried away while Jeremiah headed in another direction. He had other priorities and he knew where it would be.

"Okay Darla, I just need a little venom from your spider fangs and I'll be out of your hair."

After getting through a couple intersections, Jeremiah noticed something.

"Wait, where is Darla and Kitty's forces?", he muttered.

A shift in the shadows caught his eye and he flattened himself against a wall. Dudley came out and Jeremiah calmed down.

"What's wrong?", Jeremiah asked.

"I didn't see Kitty or any driders anywhere.", Dudley reported quietly.

Jeremiah then smacked himself in the forehead.

"Of course she would do that.", he said firmly, "She's not having her forces in the open. She's having them in the area Robin's going."

Dudley looked alarmed.

"Well, let's get over there and save him."

Jeremiah grabbed a few unlit torches nearby.

"We're going to need them."

They made their way til the jailhouse was in view and then several driders came walking into the front of it with Kitty at the head.

"I know you're there Dudley.", Kitty called out, "No use hiding."

Dudley and Jeremiah came out prepared for battle.

"Where's Darla?", Jeremiah asked harshly.

Kitty smiled.

"Oh she's busy right now. Let's dance."

And that was when her driders attacked Jeremiah. Kitty wanted Dudley for herself.

"So this is what it's come down to eh?", Dudley asked her.

Kitty's expression darkened.

"I've been wanting to do this for years and I'm not going to hold back!"

While Kitty and Dudley got into their fight, Jeremiah had finished off the driders, but he had no time for helping Dudley. Darla was going to be waiting on Robin and he needed to get there first. He dashed into the jailhouse and made his way up til he heard fighting going on. He came to a large room where many villagers were leaving, but Robin was clearly having trouble with Darla who was attacking him.

"Leave him alone demon queen.", Jeremiah yelled.

Darla was distracted for a moment. Allowing Robin to slip away with everyone else while Jeremiah held Darla back.

"You want to get Robin, you have to get through me first."

Darla's eyes narrowed and she threw a large spiderweb over the open door.

"Fine.", she said, "I was getting bored with him anyway."

And then they started fighting. Darla was fierce, but Jeremiah clearly had the upper hand.

"Is this the best you got?", Jeremiah asked.

Darla backed off for a second and looked angry. And then she started shifting. Her upper half started to molt and crack as large spider fangs appeared on the sides of her mouth, her fingers became claws and extra eyes appeared around her cat eyes. Jeremiah looked a little surprised.

"I didn't think it was possible Darla, but you look even uglier than you normally would."

Darla let out a scream and assaulted again. This time, the fight was evened. Jeremiah was tough, but Darla's new form seemed to give her new strength and speed . Not to mention the webs and venom shots she fired. Jeremiah did his best to avoid and managed to grab a fang from her waist and snap it off before impaling her with an iron spike through her chest. Jeremiah looked at her with determination, but not pity.

"Now you know how Dudley felt when you took his partner away."

Darla disintegrated and Jeremiah milked the fang before that vanished too. He then overlooked the fight between Kitty and Dudley and Dudley was having trouble. Kitty had him pinned and was about to finish him.

"Farewell.", she said coldly.

Unfortunately for her, Jeremiah jumped from the window he broke open and landed on her back while at the same time injecting the anti venom(which he somehow made in the short time he jumped) into her side. Kitty backed off twisting and screaming in pain as she started shifting back into her true self. Many other driders showed up, but Dudley thought fast. He lit one of the torches Jeremiah had, and threw it into rubble from his previous fight. The stuff caught fire almost immediately driving the driders back as Jeremiah and Dudley struggled to carry Kitty out.

Once outside the castle, Dudley watched over Kitty who had fallen into some kind of unconscious state while Jeremiah looked around for Robin.

"Do you see him?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah pointed upward.

"He's on that burning tower."

Dudley looked upward to see Robin jump into the moat. Several archers on the wall fired his way, but Jeremiah dived in to help Robin out. They had just reached the shore and climbed out when an arrow grazed Robin's side. Robin winced, but Jeremiah kept running with Dudley carrying Kitty running next to him.

"Now what?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah looked behind them to see John's soldiers charging after them.

"Run faster!"

After a couple quick turned, they gave the soldiers the slip and when they were sure the threat had past, they made their way back to Robin's place where Marian was waiting. When she saw Robin's injury, she looked worried.

"Is he alright?", she asked hopefully.

Jeremiah helped Robin lie down on a bed of straw and turned to the female fox with sympathy.

"I'll do what I can my lady."

Dudley set Kitty down on a bed next to Robin and was looking equally worried.

"He and Kitty are going to be okay, won't they Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah was tending Robin's wound and still looked sympathetic.

"I'll patch him up, but whether he lives or not is in fate's hands now."

After a while Jeremiah had patched Robin's side and the fox looked better already. He opened his eyes to see Marian and smiled.

"Marian my love, I love you more than life itself."

Jeremiah looked satisfied as the two foxes shared a moment.

"I guess Fate was on our side this time.", he said before turning to Dudley and Kitty.

Dudley was holding Kitty's hand and looking as hopeful as Marian was. Then he felt Kitty's hand close on his. He looked and saw her eyes flutter open and when she saw him, she looked confused.

"Dudley? Is it really you?"

Dudley was beside himself as he hugged his partner with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Oh Kitty, I've never been so happy to see you."

Kitty looked Jeremiah's way and still looked confused.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Jeremiah shrugged.

"It's a long story."

It took a while, but Robin completely recovered from his injury and Kitty was told everything that had happened.

"So Darla injected me with venom eh?", she asked.

Jeremiah nodded.

"Yep."

Kitty then smiled.

"Well, she's gone now."

A few days later, King Richard returned from the crusades and he straightened out a few things. Robin was pardoned and John was where he deserved to be. There was only one thing left to do for him and in the church he did it. He married Marian with Jeremiah and Dudley assisting in the festivities.

"Well, all's well that ends well.", Jeremiah said proudly as Robin and Marian rode off in their wedding carriage.

"Yeah.", Dudley said, "And who knows? Maybe one day that will be me after I tie the knot."

He looked at Kitty then turned away blushing and Jeremiah sighed.

"So close yet so far."

Then Dudley took a breath and faced Kitty again.

Hey Kitty, I want to say something, but I'm not sure how to say it."

Kitty looked his way.

"Maybe this should wait til we find out what the heck Theo's doing."

Dudley paused. He then remembered what Jeremiah said once: "You might not get another chance."

He finally swallowed his pride and looked Kitty in the eyes.

"Kitty, no matter what happens, I just want you to know that I do love you and I promise I'll do what I can to be there for you."

Kitty looked impressed.

"Well...thank you.", she said a little surprised.

Jeremiah then looked interested.

"Hey, do you think maybe Iris is still okay?", he asked.

A thick blue mist flowed into the area.

"I think we're about to find out.", Dudley said.

Soon the area around them disappeared and they found themselves on a massive chess board with Theo( now a giant version of himself) overlooking the whole thing.

"Well done agents.", Theo said calmly, "I must say I'm impressed you three made it this far."

Kitty looked a little bit miffed.

"What the heck is all this Theo?", she asked.

Theo just smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll reveal what you seek All in good time."

Dudley then noticed a chess piece resembling Iris not far away but there were four other pieces that were there, but hard to see.

"So Theo, care to inform us-"

"What the next move is?", Theo asked.

Dudley snapped his fingers.

"Darn it. I forgot he's a mind reader."

"Actually, I guessed.", Theo said.

Jeremiah looked a little suspicious.

"What's this all about?", he asked.

"I'm preparing.", Theo answered, "And you better be too."

"Preparing what?", Dudley asked.

"Get Iris and I might tell.", Theo answered, "If you can."

At that moment, thick blue fog rolled in again and the agents vanished leaving their respective chess pieces in their place.

"Each side has four pieces left.", Theo said observing the board.

Iris' piece moved towards the other three, and a piece resembling Birdbrain came in close proximity.

"Oh dear.", Theo said as the move was made, "Dear Iris wishes to be with her husband, but an enemy tries to cut her off. Typical and predictable as it has happened countless times before."

He then noticed Jeremiah's piece move towards Iris' followed by a piece resembling the Chameleon go next to Birdbrain's.

"So what happens now?", Theo asked himself.

A/N: I based this two parter on Disney's "Robin Hood". I don'tclaim anything. All rights go to Disney.


	108. Chapter 108

Zero growled as his empowered form shifted to his casual appearance. As much fun as it was to fry his foes in these new realms he found himself, he was miffed that he couldn't get answers to why this all was happening.

"I can tell you're concerned demon of Hades."

Zero's flames erupted in anger as he turned to see Theo floating casually a short distance away. He didn't assault cause there was more to this lab than he was willing to let on. But what was it? Theo must have read his thoughts though.

"Is this any way for the advice I have given you throughout this game?"

"Game?!", Zero yelled, "I've roasted the rebels causing me strife in about seven different ways and I still feel their presence!"

He paused a moment to calm down and his flames returned to normal.

"But on the other hand it has been amusing to watch my minions fail."

"Minor casualties I would guess on your part.", Theo said calm as ever.

Zero then looked skeptical.

"Why is it you help the opposing side and mine takes the heat?"

Theo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't pick sides Zero."

Zero then looked impressed.

"Really? The way I see it, you're making it so I lose."

Theo then looked just as concerned.

"Are you saying I'm fixing this game? After all those victories on your half of the board?"

Zero smiled.

"And now it's even again only for you to have the tide turn in the rebel's favor."

Theo's expression grew dark.

"Don't sass me demon. I can have you paved, flattened, and frozen before sending you back to the infernal pit you came from."

Zero's smile didn't fade, but he did seem to mellow out. Theo then looked thoughtful.

"Still, you do have a point. I won't help, but why don't I stay out of the rest of the game and see where it goes?"

Zero looked content.

"Fine by me."

Theo vanished away and after making sure he was gone, Zero laughed maniacally.

Kitty and Dudley felt uneasy as they now found themselves in a vast open area with barely anything around.

"Great. Now where are we?", Dudley asked.

Kitty looked around and noticed the ground seemed dry grounded and yet there were plants.

"I'm not sure, but by now I'm beyond wondering."

Dudley knew how she felt. They had been going to different realities and doing some exciting yet dangerous exploits. Now what was going on?

"Hey, what's this?", Dudley asked.

Kitty turned to where he was pointing to see a folded piece of parchment on the ground. Dudley picked it up and unfolded it to reveal a message on it.

"You are about to face off in a battle royal to make the final play.", Dudley read before turning to Kitty unsure, "So this is it?"

"That would seem to be the case.", Kitty answered, "But we need to find Jeremiah and Iris. Heaven knows what's left to be thrown at us at this point."

"What about everyone else?", Dudley wondered as they started off, "Where did they go?"

Kitty put her hand in his.

"Wherever they are, we'll find them."

Dudley felt better and then he extended his wings and could feel Avenger again.

"Hey, I can shift again!", he called out.

Kitty let Dudley pick her up and off they flew. It sure made the travel much more easy even if the area went on for a ways until a towering Colosseum came into view.

"You think that's the place?", Dudley asked.

Kitty nodded.

"Yep, I'd say so."

As they came to the the side of the wall, Dudley flew down to the ground and let Kitty down also. After retracting his wings, they went through the opening only to find themselves in some kind of rest area. There was a couple tables laid with fresh fruit and bread alongside a pitcher of juice. Besides that, there was a couple large beds, a cozy fireplace with a cheery blaze already there, and Jeremiah with Iris alongside him against the wall.

"So it all leads up to this.", Jeremiah sighed as he was munching on an apple.

Kitty and Dudley looked confused, but they didn't look that way long.

"When did you two show up?", Dudley asked.

"Not long actually.", Iris answered, "Birdbrain tried to jump me, but Jeremiah drove him off."

Jeremiah tossed the now clean apple core into a nearby trash can while rolling his eyes.

"If he wasn't such a coward, he would've fought me to his dying breath I would eventually claim."

Dudley flinched. Jeremiah ment well, but his methods of combat still caused Dudley concern. While he may be willing to only subdue his opponents into surrender, but did he have to be so brutal about it? Kitty must have sensed his thought cause she held his hand firmer. At that moment, a sound of battle horns came from outside.

"What was that?", Dudley asked.

As if to answer him, the wall shifted into an open door that lead into an arena floor. And then Dudley found himself outside with Kitty, Jeremiah and Iris alongside him. In the stands above, there were many faceless ghost like forms that appeared cheering. But some were white as snow while others were black as coal which hinted that there was more to all this than just a match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it's now time for the main event!"

The four agents turned to see Theo up at the announcer's box which seemed to also feature as a personal viewing point.

"Representing the side of Good: the four remaining pieces, Dudley Puppy, Kathrine aka Kitty Katswell, Jeremiah and Iris Jacktra!"

The stands erupted in applause as fireworks went off overhead. Theo continued.

"And to represent Evil: the four remaining pieces, Verminious Snaptrap, Birdbrain, Chameleon, and the one and only Lord Zero of Hades!"

As the stands applauded again, the opposing team came into the arena too. Dudley felt a strong sense of danger when he saw Zero again and Zero looked his way with his usual cold look. The floor was bare, but then a circular ring came out of nothing with a bell overhead. Theo appeared in the center of the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Without further ado, let the final play in this game of Fates begin!"

As Theo finished, a set of dice appeared above his head. Each die had a picture of someone on each side and they were as big as soccer balls.

"The final play is a battle royal.", Theo stated, "Each team will face each other in battles determined by the roll of the dice. When the opponent or team is defeated, the survivor of that fight will move on to face the remaining members of the opposite team until all fighters are finished. Any questions?"

Dudley remembered the note. Nobody answered so Theo snapped his fingers and warped back to his place while the dice rolled. Both teams watched as the dice rolled on and on.

"So we fight who the dice land on eh?", Jeremiah wondered, "Interesting."

Zero was eying the dice the same way.

"How nice of you Theo.", he muttered, "Having us duke it out while you watch. A useful set of entertainment indeed."

Soon the dice began to slow down and eventually landed on a picture of Kitty and one of the Chameleon.

"So the first fight is Kitty Katswell versus Chameleon!", Theo called out.

The stands went wild as Kitty and Chameleon went into the ring and a wall of darkness came up around them making both disappear. Dudley looked concerned.

"What's the jiff?", he asked harshly, "Now we can't see the fight?"

Theo waved his hand and the large bell rang out followed by the sounds of battle. Theo was clearly seeing what was going on as well as the stands, but the fighters could not.

"Oh, that had to hurt.", Theo stated as the sounds kept going.

Dudley couldn't help but feel a little miffed.

"Great, he's a sports broadcaster in the final play of this insane inter-dimensional reality game while all we can do is listen."

A bolt of lightning came out and zapped his behind.

"Ow!", Dudley said eying Theo who gave him a cold look.

After about an hour, the walls came down as the sounds died out and Dudley held his breath. Did Kitty prevail? When the walls came down, neither Kitty or the Chameleon were anywhere to be seen.

"Well it looks like the first fight is a draw.", Theo called out, "Next fight!"

The dice appeared again and started rolling only now there were less pictures on them. After a bit, the dice stopped rolling and it revealed a picture of Jeremiah and Iris on one dice and a picture of Snaptrap and Birdbrain on the other.

"Next is a double battle!", Theo called out.

The stands went wild with applause as Jeremiah and Iris made their way to the ring with Snaptrap and Birdbrain as well. As the walls came up again, Dudley felt a little bit unnerved.

"What happened to Kitty?", he wondered.

"She failed.", Theo answered as Dudley turned his way, "Such are the rules."

Dudley knew Jeremiah was tough, but if Chameleon could tie Kitty, who knows what the outcome will be? Zero just watched wearing an expression that was a combination of annoyance and bored. He obviously wanted to get his turn and Theo wasn't holding his end of the deal. He said he wouldn't intervene and yet he was here? That didn't seem right, but Theo must have heard him cause he got hit in the behind the same way Dudley was. However Zero didn't flinch and looked Theo's way.

"I said I wouldn't intervene, but that doesn't mean I can't get a good viewing does it?", hr heard Theo ask, but Zero didn't look convinced.

As the sound of fighting continued, Dudley felt unnerved cause he was outside the ring with Zero and that he couldn't see what was going on inside the ring so he was a little more than just nervous about Jeremiah and Iris. After a bit, he grew a little restless.

"How long do each battle take?", he wondered.

"As long as it takes.", he heard Theo say inside his head.

Soon enough, the walls came down again after a round of Theo and the stands giving flinches, groans and excitement. As the walls cleared, only Jeremiah remained. He looked worn down, but not out and he looked it. He had just caught his breath when Theo called out his next announcement.

"Final Battle!", hr called out, "Dudley Puppy and the barely standing Jeremiah Jacktra versus Lord Zero of Hades!"

The stands went wild as Dudley and Zero came into the ring. Dudley knelt near Jeremiah and handed him a vial of medicine. Zero looked angry.

"Theo, you said-"

"This isn't my doing.", Theo said cutting him off, "Dudley had that vial since this whole thing started."

Jeremiah looked at Dudley in awe.

"You had that medical this whole time and forgot about it?", he asked as Dudley administered it.

Dudley shrugged.

"I guess I did."

It didn't take long for the medicine to heal Jeremiah's injuries and he was up on his feet looking much better than before. Zero sighed angrily.

"Fine. So Jeremiah gets a health break, but I'm still not losing this fight!"

"Zip it hot head!", Dudley snapped back.

And that was when the bell rang.

Zero didn't wait. His flaming wings erupted from his back, black fire covered his claws and he charged. Dudley and Jeremiah barely had time to jump out of the way before Zero was on them. With their own wings out, the fight grew more intense with Theo and the stands enjoying every minute of it. Jeremiah and Dudley were able to dodge Zero's flames to a point, but Zero was no pushover.

"Is this all you got?", Dudley asked Zero as he managed to deflect a black flame attack, "Flames and claws? Where's your A-game you infernal dragon?"

Dudley quickly regretted it when he saw Zero smile his usual creepy demonic one he usually wore when he was up to something.

"A dragon eh?", he asked as flames grew more intense, "Challenge accepted!"

And his black fire consumed him as his cackle rang out throughout the entire area which grew into an enormous blaze that almost filled the whole arena. Dudley and Jeremiah got a distance away, but when they saw Zero's eyes, their hearts skipped a beat and their blood turned cold. The flames died away and Zero stood there in his new form. The dragon he formed into was colossal with black shining scales with a pronged tail that was flaming at the tip, huge scaly wings that were also burning and a pair of huge bull horns decorating his head with a black jewel in the center of the pentagram on his forehead. Zero cackled again causing even Theo to shiver.

"Enjoy the battle! I'll be sure it's your last!"

Now the fight really got intense. The scales Zero had were far too tough for Dudley and Jeremiah to break. It was like hitting a solid metal wall every time so they turned to each other.

"Shift?", Dudley asked.

Jeremiah smiled as if saying "You read my mind." and they both shifted into Avenger and Guardian before restarting the fight. The fight seemed even, until Dudley had a revelation and recalled a time Reynaldo gave a prophecy.

"When the evil is challenged, to preserve balance in our world, one of the two fighters of Fate will perish."

(Okay, that's maybe not exactly how it went, but it's something.)

As the fight continued, the prophecy still rang in Dudley's ears and stood out in his memory. This moment was it! Theo must have known too cause his eyes were narrowed and he was smiling.

"Dudley or Jeremiah. Who will Fate chose?"

With Dudley distracted by his memory of this moment, Zero got the upper hand. Dudley was slashed, battered and finally pinned down while Jeremiah was recovering from being hit into a wall. Even in his dragon form, Zero's smile pierced Dudley's soul and filled his face with terror.

"I've waited for what feels like an eternity for this day.", Zero cackled, "And now the rebels finally fall!"

Zero's mouth opened and a wall of black fire came out. Before it hit Dudley however, Jeremiah appeared out of nowhere and blocked the whole thing.

Dudley watched in horror as Jeremiah tried holding the flames back, but to no avail. But since he was facing Dudley with his back to Zero's flames Dudley felt his smile as Zero's flames consumed him. Now Dudley felt more determined and angry. Before Zero's flames got to him, he grabbed Zero's claws, and gave it a hard shove which gave him time to get out and avoid it. When he spun around to face the infernal beast, all terror had left his face leaving fierce determination.

"You nearly murder my father, you had the nerve to ruin my life twice, you tempted me to do your bidding, you destroy my home, you slaughter innocent lives, and you killed my brother!"

"That's right!", Zero countered, "Cause I'm a killer and you're not!"

Zero assaulted again, but now Dudley was fighting back more hard than ever. He was fighting for more than just his life. He was fighting for his parents, for his brother, for his friends and for the whole world. That kind of pressure could break a person, but Dudley wasn't normal. As he fought on, he noticed the jewel on Zero's forehead and it hit him. Now, whenever Zero tried attacking, Dudley tried hitting the jewel instead. When he hit it, Zero fell back in agony. Dudley smiled for he found out Zero's weak point. Now the tide was turning and Dudley finally hit the jewel so hard that it shattered and Zero painfully withered into his normal hell hound form, but Dudley grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"I should murder you right here and now for what you've done.", Dudley sneered.

Zero just smiled.

"And then what? Still holding on to a little bit of the evil I infused into you?"

Dudley clutched Zero's neck tighter, but Zero's smile didn't flinch.

"Your sly trickery isn't going to work this time!"

"And yet your letting wrath impair your thought.", Zero said still smiling.

Dudley felt ready to tear that smile off his face, but then he realized that Zero's words had meaning. If he committed this, he would only condemn his own soul by doing so. He didn't show it as he raised his free hand, but instead of hitting Zero's face, he pinned Zero's hand to the wall with a large piece of rock that was coincidentally nearby and as Zero flinched in pain, Dudley pinned his other hand the same way.

"I may not be willing to murder you, but I'm going to make sure you go back to Hades without getting out anytime soon!"

Dudley stepped back and held out to little crystals. He smiled as Zero's face grew into confusion.

"Didn't think I only had medicine in my arsenal did you?!"

Dudley hurled on crystal which encased Zero in a block of solid ice.

"Holy water infused ice.", Dudley said proudly, "May not kill you, but it will prevent you from getting out."

And he hurled the other crystal which opened a portal back to Hades which sucked Zero into it while still inside the ice.

"See ya later instigator." , Dudley called as the portal closed.

And then blue smoke swirled around him and in less than a moment, he blacked out.


	109. Chapter 109

Dudley took in a breath and after a moment, he found himself in his own bedroom in his own bed.

"Huh? How did I get back in my room?"

He raced to the window and looked outside. There was Petropolis getting into the early morning hours and nothing seeming out of place. The very Petropolis he remembered and he felt a little relieved.

"So that was all a dream?"

He looked around his room and saw everything was where he left it before the whole weird trip happened. He then got out his window and thought he'd take a short flight before his mom came up to wake him. As his wings came out, he noticed something. On his wings, his once silver markings were completely gold like Jeremiah's and he had gotten a little taller than he normally was. With all that adventuring going on, he must have missed it.

"Dudley, are you up?", he heard his mother call.

"Coming Mom.", he called back before going back in.

He retracted his wings and after getting dressed, he came down to see Peg making breakfast and Donnagon wiping the tabletop.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty.", Donnagon said cheerfully.

Dudley took a whiff before smiling.

"Morning Dad."

Peg turned to see Dudley and placed his plate on the table. It smelled right, and looked right. His plate had a short stack of pancakes, several strips of bacon, a scoop of scrambled eggs and five sausage links. As Peg set her own plate as well as her husband's on the table, she noticed Dudley cautiously eating his food.

"You okay sweetie?", she asked him.

Dudley by then had confirmed it was real and gave her a quick smile after he finished the food he was already chewing.

"Yeah, just had a bit of a weird dream last night."

Donnagon chuckled.

"You must have let your imagination run wild again."

Dudley couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Well, I better get going if I'm going to pick Kitty up."

After kissing his mother good-bye and waving to his father, he was out the door and after noticing the Tuffmobile wasn't parked in the street around the front of his house, took flight and headed to Kitty's place.

Kitty had left the Tuffmobile at TUFF, but that was alright, Dudley thought it would be nice to fly her over. As they did, Kitty couldn't help but notice Dudley's new wing markings. Before she could ask, Jeremiah and Iris came around flying as well and Jeremiah was the one who beat her to it.

"Well, it looks like someone finally got his markings after all."

Dudley felt a little embarrassed, but he shrugged it off.

"Really? I haven't noticed."

Kitty chuckled.

"Dudley, you're such a goof."

When Dudley heard that, he felt like he had something to say. He wasn't sure what it was, but he just went for it.

"Kitty?", he asked her.

"Yeah?", Kitty answered as she looked his way.

Jeremiah and Iris saw this and backed off a bit, but close enough to watch. Dudley sighed as they all landed on TUFF HQ's roof and Iris and Kitty got to stand when Jeremiah and Dudley let go.

"Kitty, I know you and I have been through so much when we became partners for the first time, but I want you to know that I can't imagine a day without you."

Kitty looked impressed.

"Wow, you really do?"

Dudley nodded and he dropped to his knee.

"I know this is hard to say, but Kitty...will...will you marry me?"

He looked at her with hopeful eyes and Kitty looked back at his. At first she was surprised, then she took his hand in her's.

"I will."

Dudley's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

Kitty smiled and nodded before she pulled him in close and they shared a kiss. Jeremiah and Iris instantly were beside themselves in happiness.

It didn't take long for all of TUFF to get excited about hosting the wedding in a couple days. Kitty and Dudley had just gotten to their posts when Dudley remembered something.

"Of course! I need the engagement ring!", he thought in a panic.

As he got into the hall he noticed a vending machine that dispensed engagement rings( both for the groom and the bride).

"Wow, they really do make a vending machine for every occasion.", he said to himself.

After a quick twenty buck deposit, he had what he needed and came to Kitty's cubicle.

"Dudley?", Kitty asked as she noticed him beside her, "What's up?"

Dudley got out her engagement ring.

"I forgot the ring I was ment to give you. Sorry.", he explained as he handed it over.

Kitty smiled as she took it and slipped it onto her left hand.

"Thanks.", she said, "Now it's official."

Dudley blushed as a way of saying "You're welcome" before slipping his own ring onto his own left hand. Keswick and Dorian were on designing the wedding decorations for the big event with Jack choosing the location. It was going to occur at TUFF with everyone they knew( with the exception of any criminals), but a lot of guests would arrive including the mayor and such. Dudley and Kitty did a little city scanning, but there was nothing going on at the moment. Dudley and Kitty were each approached separately. Jeremiah took Dudley into the hall to plan his bachelor party while Iris talked to Kitty about her's. They were both thinking about something appropriate and not too wild. Still when night came around and everyone headed home, Dudley and Kitty each had a night they would never forget anytime soon. While everyone above partied, down below the sewers, the Undesirables were getting riled up too. When word of Dudley's wedding reached them, Caleb decided to allow them to go up and celebrate too. Mayor Walker had allowed this since Jeremiah and Dudley convinced him that the Undesirables were just there to live and no trouble will be about. Before the night ended, Dudley took a moment to look out into the night sky and wonder if Kitty was looking out the same way.

"Good night Kitty.", he said as if she was outside his window.

On the other side of town, Kitty was looking out her window the same way wondering if Dudley was also.

"Good night Dudley.", she said.

The following day, Kitty went with Iris and Peg to get her wedding dress picked out. After going through the selection, Kitty thought she had the right one, but then reconsidered. Peg could tell she was having a hard time. She had done the same thing with Donnagon(twice) and she could tell Kitty wanted the event to be as close to perfection as it could get. Just when Kitty was about to call it, she noticed a dress in the back that looked about right. When she came out, Iris and Peg would both agree that this dress was the perfect one. In another part of Petropolis, Dudley was getting his tuxedo dry cleaned with Jeremiah and Donnagon picking out theirs. Donnagon noticed his son's nervous expression and smiled.

"Early jitters?", he asked Dudley.

Dudley plastered on a fake smile, but he then realized Donnagon could see through it and his face fell.

"Yeah. Dad, how can everything be so great and yet so scary at the same time?", he asked his father looking him in the eyes hoping for an answer.

"Hey, you're going to do great and Kitty will look absolutely beautiful. I was like that when I married your mother."

"The first or second time?", Jeremiah asked as he picked up his and Donnagon's tuxedos.

Dudley looked Jeremiah's way annoyed that his brother cut in, but Donnagon didn't seem to mind it.

"Both times.", he said before returning to Dudley, "Just don't let it get you down and you'll be great."

By now the clerk( a collie) handed back Dudley's tuxedo and in five minutes after paying the fee, all three men were off to the hotel they would be staying in before tomorrow which as it turns out was the same one Kitty, Peg and Iris were staying at also.

Finally, the next day came. TUFF HQ had guests coming in from all over. Mayor Walker approved the décor and Dorian helped Keswick with the final touches and organizing the cake and refreshments. Jack and Herbert watched everything and both looked pleased.

"I must say Jack, this is going to be one heck of a wedding.", Herbert said proudly.

Jack chuckled at the old flea that used to be his boss.

"Yeah. Kitty's come a long way since she was partnered with me."

The pianist started playing the first few bars and everyone got into their seats. Reynaldo took his place since he was going to be the pastor as Dudley came down the aisle with his groomsman which was Jeremiah, Roger, and Donnagon. Then came Iris, Peg, and Tammy in their bridesmaid dresses with Dante being the flower boy. The pianist started playing "Here Comes the Bride" and Dudley noticed Kitty coming out and his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my. Kitty is more beautiful than I imagined."

Kitty had also noticed Dudley and she sighed.

"Oh Dudley looks so charming in that tuxedo."

When Kitty reached Reynaldo, she and Dudley held hands while Reynaldo held out the holy book.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join together these two lovers in holy matrimony. May the bride and groom exchange vows."

Dudley went first and held out his vows on his paper.

"Kitty Katswell, ever since I met you I knew you were special. I know you often felt like I was more than you could handle and I often felt like you didn't understand, but as time wore on, I began to see the wonderful, hard working, and caring person that I can't imagine another day without. I promise to love and to cherish you and your opinions now and for as long as I shall live."

The crowd sighed contently as Kitty started her vows.

"Dudley, I often believed you were an overeager, clumsy misfit who didn't know what he was doing, but even in my darkest times, you believed in me and taught me to trust and have faith in my team no matter how they act. I have stood by you and watched you grow into the devoted, loyal, fun loving man with just the right amount of seriousness and determination. I promise to admire and respect you as you do me, and as eternity plays out before us, I promise that my love will endure."

The crowd sighed again. Even the Undesirables seemed to enjoy this. Reynaldo then asked the final question to both sides and after both said, "I do.", Reynaldo then got to the final part.

"Now by the power vested in me by the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And that is exactly what Dudley did after lifting Kitty's veil over her head. The whole room exploded with applause as confetti and rice rained upon the new couple.

-10 years later-

The door leading into the "Chew Toys and Stuff" store got kicked open and a young white dog wearing a black t-shirt, no pants jumped out, landing on his feet and flipped his slick black hair over his head as he stood up fast.

"Let's do this!", he said fiercely.

He then got all excited as he turned to Dudley who came out carrying a shopping bag.

"Come on Dad! Let's do it. Do it. Do it. Doooo it!"

Dudley held his hands up to try and calm him, but his sappy smile clearly showed he wasn't going to.

"Now Junior, not yet. We have to wait til Jeremiah and your cousin Dante show up."

Junior's face fell and he looked at his father with the "dog eyes".

"Junior, I'm not falling for it.", Dudley said firmly.

Junior then started to whimper and his lower lip quivered as he pointed to the tear forming under his eye. Dudley was feeling the pressure of it, but he still held on.

"I'm not going to until your relatives show up."

"Please?", Junior begged as he fell on his knees.

Dudley rolled his eyes and sighed. Before he reached into the bag, Jeremiah dropped in with Dante falling on his behind right beside him. Jeremiah looked his way.

"What did I tell you about trying to fly?"

Dante dusted himself off wearing a sour look.

"Not until the wings grow in."

"That's right.", Jeremiah said calmly before turning to Dudley, "Sorry we're late. Dante wouldn't stop begging me to let him fly."

Junior looked at Dudley annoyed.

"Hey, how come he gets to practice flying and I don't?"

"You will.", Dudley said to his son, "Just be patient."

Junior was a year younger than Dante, but they were around the same height with Dante being the taller of the two. Dante saw the bag Dudley carried and got curious.

"So what's in the bag Uncle Dudley?"

Dudley smiled.

"I'll show you if you boys can tell Jeremiah and I what good dogs always do."

Junior and Dante stood at attention.

"Always tell the truth!", Junior proclaimed.

"Never take stuff that doesn't belong to you!", Dante put in.

"And the last one?", Jeremiah asked with a smile and raised eyebrow.

Junior and Dante both knew they had this one.

"Never chew your butt in public!", they answered in unification.

Junior than turned and started gnawing on his exposed behind the moment he finished. Dudley looked disappointed.

"Two out of three. Again.", he groaned.

Dante then hit Junior over the head looking annoyed.

"Idiot."

Junior looked at Dante fiercely and Dudley as well as Jeremiah could see where this was going cause they had to almost shift into their monster forms to keep their sons from clobbering each other. Not far off, Kitty and Iris watched and comically rolled their eyes.

"Like father like son.", Kitty said calmly.

"You can say that again.", Iris agreed.

After about a couple hours of holding their sons back, they both seemed to calm down enough so that Dudley could show what was in his bag. He reached in and pulled out two squeaky bone shaped toys before turning to the boys.

"Now go fetch the new-"

"Chew toy!", Junior and Dante both screamed as they noticed what Dudley had.

Before Dudley even threw the chew toys, Junior and Dante both charged and after landing on him, the chew toys went bouncing off and both boys shot after them. Jeremiah came over and helped Dudley up.

"Bro, are you alright?"

"Such a good boy.", Dudley strained to say.

Kitty and Iris came over and watched the boys chase their new chew toys all over the park nearby. Dudley had recovered enough so that his natural healing would handle it and he and Jeremiah smiled too. Things were looking bright for both of them and maybe, they would be soon getting their own agent badges like their parents.

Theo finished writing on the page he was on and looked at the picture above the words one final time.

"So the next generation has begun.", he said to himself, "I know I may have altered the memory of my game, but if I let it slide, than reality would be in question."

He sighed as he saw Dudley and Kitty alongside Junior in a family photo with Jeremiah, Iris, Dante, Peg and Donnagon.

"Yeah, I may have left a few things changed like the time Dudley and Jeremiah saved their dad, but I did make it so it was a flash of light and Donnagon blacked out for a second and though it made it so Jeremiah had to live under his father's tutoring, it still kept the same outcome."

He then closed the book which had fine leather covers and had it's title "Archieval Revival-Part Four" etched near the top.

"And so a grand tale of discovery, self exploring and dramatic adventure comes to it's final conclusion. I'd love to put down what the boys go through and whether or not they become secret agents also, but that's another story."

His chair turned around to face a book shelf that had three other books like the one he was holding located on the middle row alongside other books of all sizes and colors with a space open. He slid the book he had into the slot and a new one from the top shelf came floating down until it landed in his hands. The cover was blank, but Theo knew it wouldn't be for long.

"An author's work is never done.", he sighed.

Relaxing into his chair, he placed his fingers under the cover at the first page.

"Time to tell a new story. And if I'm right, this one has that oracle that tried to contact me or the one I answered."

With one last sigh, Theo opened the book.


End file.
